L'Amour au surnaturel
by klaroline-stebekah-forever
Summary: Post saison 4 où la suite n'a rien à voir avec la saison 5 ou avec The Originals, juste de mon imagination. Elena prend le remède, Caroline suit Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Stefan quitte Mystic Falls et Bonnie réussit à ramener Jérémy à la vie mais pas seulement. (Le résumé est beaucoup mieux dans le chapitre 1, pas assez de mots pour en faire un digne de ce nom selon moi).
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de L.J. Smith et des producteurs de la série. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette publication juste du plaisir de la faire découvrir.**

_***Histoire inspiré de l'univers de Vampire Diaries et The Original, idée de klaroline-stebekah-forever et corrigé par lilith-tw-vd-hp.***_

* * *

Résumé:

Elena décide de prendre finalement le remède et sait vers quel Salvatore porte son cœur mais celui-ci la repousse et l'autre est blessé. Stefan décide de quitter la ville et est rejoint par une invitée surprise. Bonnie réussit avec l'aide de sa grand-mère à détruire Silas définitivement et aura, de ce fait, un cadeau de la part des esprits. Caroline fait également le point sur ses sentiments.

Réécriture du 4x23 et suite selon mon imagination.

_Petit mot: Bonjour voici ma fanfiction ou du moins son résumé en espérant qu'il vous plaira et vous incitera à poursuivre votre lecture. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus même les critiques. Ça pourra m'aider pour la suite (mais s'il-vous-plaît ne soyez pas trop insultants, je suis fragile du cœur tout de même). Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette fic est très longue (sûrement plus de 100 chapitres) donc s'il y en a pour qui c'est un frein, j'en suis désolé. J'étais très inspiré, elle me vient tout droit de mon imagination après le 4x23 et donc la suite n'a rien à voir avec la saison 5 de Vampire Diaries ou de la saison 1 de The Originals peut-être quelques détails si réfère mais c'est tout. Je tiens à cette fic: c'est mon bébé, ma première et je mets tout mon cœur là-dedans, en espérant que vous en penserez autant et qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre 1: Je ne le veux pas!

Damon, qui avait conduit un des chasseurs à l'endroit où il voulait engloutir Silas, se reçut encore plus de balle de venin de loup garou quand ce dernier comprit qu'il le menait en bateau. Alaric arriva juste à temps et réussit à le sauver. Ils se trouvaient toujours tous les deux près du lac, Damon dans un piteux état. Alaric avait cependant réussit à dérober le remède au chasseur et tendit la main à Damon pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui remit également le récipient qui contenait le remède contre le vampirisme. Damon, plus mal en point que jamais et qui commençait à avoir vertiges et nausées, ne savait que faire de cette fiole.

Arrivés au manoir Damon et Alaric entrèrent où, Damon, envahit par plusieurs émotions, ne passa même pas dans le salon afin de rassurer ses proches mais se dirigea tout droit vers sa chambre. Alaric, lui, avait rejoint les autres dans le grand salon et les avait rassuré en leur apprenant que Damon était toujours en vie mais n'avait pas voulu prendre le remède ce qui voulait dire qu'il était toujours condamné. Elena se lança à la poursuite de Damon et Caroline continua à harceler Klaus de coup de fils. Damon arriva enfin dans sa chambre et put remarquer à quel point son manoir était grand et éprouvant mais n'eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'il entendit la voix d'Elena résonner dans le couloir. À cet instant il sut ce qu'il devait faire du remède.

**-« Damon? Damon? » **Le cherchant. « **Où t'es? Damon! » **Impatiente.

Elle l'aperçut enfin et, sachant pertinemment que sa question était stupide, elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher de la prononcer.

**-« Est-ce que ça va? » **_S'approchant de lui._

**-« Oui, oui ça va. »** _Dit-t-il pour la rassurer alors que c'était complètement faux. Il commençait à se sentir délirer dut à la quantité incalculable de venin de loup garou qui se répandait dans son organisme._

**-« Tu mens! Ça se voit à ta tête que tu ne va pas bien. Tu devrais t'allonger. »** _Annonça-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule._

**-« Une fois que Caroline aura trouvé Klaus... je me sentirai mieux**.» _Prononça-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en lui prenant sa main qu'elle avait posé sur son épaule._

**-« Tu as le remède? »**

**-« Oui. » **_Il fronça les sourcils et reprit son souffle._** « Alaric a réussit à le voler à notre cher ami chasseur. »**

**-« Tu devrais le prendre! »**

A ses paroles, il se leva d'un bond et lui fit face.

**-« Quoi? Non! Il en est hors de question! Il est pour toi! »**

**-« Non. Je ne peux pas le prendre si ça veux dire que toi, tu dois mourir. Prend-le et ainsi tu vivras. On sait pas si Caroline réussira à avoir Klaus ni même s'il voudra nous aider. Ta seule chance c'est de prendre ce remède.»** _Elle lui prit les mains et lui sourit timidement._

**-« Il en est hors de question, Elena. » **_Il retira ses mains et s'éloigna._

**-« Pourquoi? » **_Elle le retourna face à elle._

**-« Parce que je ne veux redevenir humain. »**

**-« Même si ça doit te tuer? »**

**-« Oui, même si je dois mourir. Comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de faire de choix. » **

Il était maintenant sûr que le venin faisait son effet et ne pouvait plus contrôler ni ses sentiments, ni ses paroles et encore moins son corps. Il le consumait de l'intérieur.

**-« Alors s'est ça. T'as peur que, si tu prend le remède, je ne t'aime plus? »**

**-« Non. C'est pas ça. » **_Essayant de résister à ses vertiges._

**-« C'est quoi alors? » **

Sentant qu'il était au plus mal, elle le regarda tendrement et essaya de l'aider à rester debout mais il rejeta son soutien et Stefan décida de faire son entrée à ce moment-là. A un autre moment, il serait repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu mais il voyait que son frère n'allait pas bien entre le venin et Elena et décida donc de les interrompre dans leur scène de ménage.

**-« Désolé de vous déranger mais... »**_ Interrompu Stefan mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir._

**-« Quoi ?! »** _Crièrent en chœur Damon et Elena._

Surpris et inquiet, Stefan ne prêta pas attention à la fureur qui se dégageait dans la pièce et annonça l'arrivée tant convoité.

**-« Klaus est là ! »**

Damon et Elena se regardèrent et Damon ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

**-« Ben tu vois, nos problème sont résolus. » **

**-« Que tu crois. » **Dit-t-elle d'une façon de dire que la dispute ne faisait qu'être écourtée.

Puis, Damon et Elena allèrent rejoindre Stefan dans le salon où Alaric, Lexie, Caroline et Klaus se trouvaient.

Klaus et Caroline se trouvaient sur le canapé et Alaric se servit un verre au bar du grand salon. Lexi, elle faisait les cents pas et s'avança vers Alaric pour qu'il lui serve également un verre. Alaric remarqua de suite le rapprochement entre les deux vampires mais s'abstint de tous commentaires, du moins pour le moment, et Lexi lui fit un signe de tête, comme quoi, il n'y pouvait rien de toute façon. Stefan arriva dans la pièce, suivit de Damon et Elena. A la vue de Klaus, Elena ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

**-« Alors comme ça, tu t'es encore fait mordre. » **_Ironisa Klaus malgré la main de Caroline posée sur la sienne._

**-« Garde tes commentaires pour toi tu veux! » **_Ne put s'empêcher de prononcer Damon toujours aussi remonté par sa colère._

**-« Quel dommage ! Moi qui était prêt à te donner mon sang. » **Se levant.

Klaus s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Stefan l'intercepta sous le regard ébahit de tous.

**-« Attend! S'il te plaît, aide nous. Damon ne veut pas prendre le remède. Tu es notre seule chance de le sauver. »**

Voyant le regard supplice de son ancien ami pour qui il avait encore de la sympathie, Klaus s'amusa à le pousser à bout.

**-« Très bien. » **_Il soupira mais afficha également un grand sourire._** « Et qu'est que j'y gagne? »**

**-« Le remède. » **_Intervient Elena et faisant apparaître tous les regards sur elle._

**-« Et qui te dit que ce remède m'intéresse? » **_Dit-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle._

**-« Tu veux nous faire croire que ce remède ne t'intéresse plus ? » **

Elle lui balança ces douces paroles sans même sourcillé ce qui agaça encore plus Klaus de voir toujours autant de courage et d'audace en ce double Petrova. Il décida qu'après tout il pouvait lui balancer son affront dans la poire.

**-« Non mais voir Damon agonisé est peut-être plus intéressent que ce fichu remède. »**

**-« Peu importe. » **_se mit enfin à intervenir Caroline en s'avançant vers Klaus et ainsi se situer entre Elena et lui puis se retournant vers Klaus_**. « S'il te plaît Klaus, dis-nous ce que tu veux en échange et sauve Damon. »**

«Toujours aussi adorable cette Caroline. Ah si je pouvais la convaincre de les laisser pourrir et de l'emmener avec moi. Elle ne les mérite pas.» Ne put s'empêcher de penser Klaus. Puis sa fureur diminua et toujours en regardant les beaux yeux bleus de Caroline, il se fondit en elle et décida finalement de préserver un tout autre deal que le remède même s'il espérait ne pas le regretter.

**-« OK très bien mon ange. Vas me chercher un verre. » **

Klaus se retournant vers Stefan, Caroline en profita pour s'éclipser vers la cuisine et ramener ce que l'originel lui demandait.

**-« Et Stefan, je veux que tu me promettes que ni toi ni aucun membre de votre groupe débile ne cherchera un moyen de nuire à ma famille. Si j'apprends que les 2 membres de ma famille qui me reste ont rien qu'un ongle de cassé, je viendrais moi même finir ce que ce chasseur à tenter sur ton frère. Suis-je assez clair? » **_D'un ton et d'un regard menaçant._

**-« Oui. C'est d'accord. J'accepte. Tu sauves ma famille et je n'essaierai plus d'anéantir la tienne. De toute façon, tu le fais très bien tout seul. » **_Ne put-t-il pas s'empêcher d'envoyer._

**-« Tu veux que je t'aide ou pas? » **_S'impatientant et ne supportant plus tant d'audaces._

**-« Désolé. Ça marche. » **_Caroline arriva avec le verre au même moment et Stefan lui tandis sa main, main que Klaus serra quelques secondes après._

**-« Très bien alors ... »**

Puis l'instant d'après, Klaus se mit à mordre son poignet et Caroline plaça le verre au dessus de la plaie et le liquide se répandit dedans.

* * *

_Voici le chapitre 1. Désolée, je suis nouvelle donc il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me faire à tous ces trucs et c'est encore un peu dure (surtout quand c'est écrit en anglais et que vous êtes française). Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez envie de lire la suite qui réserve pleins de surprises et de suspenses ... A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: La fin de Silas

Bonnie, toujours dans la grotte où Silas s'était fossilisé, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait encore nuire à ses amis. Sa grand-mère arriva et la surpris assise en tailleur devant ce qui restait de Silas et la prit alors dans ses bras tout en l'aidant à la lever.

**-« Que se passe-t-il mon enfant? On a gagné. Pourquoi cet air si triste? » **Demanda Sheila en voyant l'air si triste sur le visage de Bonnie.

**-« Je suis désolée grand-mère mais j'appréhende le jour où Silas se fera encore réveillé par une personne crédule ou assoiffée de pouvoir. »** _Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle évita le regard de sa grand-mère._

_-Lui tendant le menton, la forçant ainsi à la regarder. « _**Je comprends mais tu es sûre que c'est la seule raison? » **

_-Ses sanglots s'accélèrent._** « Non. Jérémy est mort et je ne peux rien faire pour arranger ça. J'ai même donné ma vie et ça n'a rien changé. Elena a tout perdu, ses parents, sa tante, Alaric et même son frère alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. Même Stefan a perdu la seule amie à qui il tenait et malgré ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, il ne le méritait pas. Personne ne mérite une telle souffrance. Et toi, toi grand-mère, tu le méritais encore moins, moins que tous. »**

**-« Je vois. » **_La regardant intensément _

**-« Quoi? Qui a-t-il? Je t'inquiète? » **_Soulevant les bras._** « Tu me prends pour une débile de penser aux autres. »**

**-« Non. C'est juste que, toute cette peine, a du te peser. Tu te sens mieux? »**

**-« Un peu. »**

**-« Très bien alors je peux t'annoncer ce que les esprits m'ont envoyé te dire. »**

_-Septique et sur la défensive._** « Quoi? Je croyais que tu étais venu m'aider? »**

**-« C'est vrai et pour ça les esprits voudraient... » **_mais avant de finir Bonnie la coupa_

_-La coupant dans son discours en levant la main vers sa bouche. « _**Non! Arrête! Je sais pas ce qu'ils veulent mais j'en est assez de me pliez à leurs exigences! » **_S'emportant._

**-« Depuis que l'expression est en moi, je me sens libérée d'elles. Certes, ce n'était pas sans conséquences et cette magie n'est pas pur et à cause d'elle, j'ai causé beaucoup de malheur mais au moins ma magie m'appartient. »**

_-La prenant par les bras pour la calmer._** « Chérie, écoute, je comprends et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas là pour t'obliger à quoi que se soit. Tu es une grande fille maintenant. Si elles m'ont envoyé, c'est pour te donner un cadeau. »**

_-Surprise tout en la fixant dans les yeux._** « Quoi? Quel cadeau? »**

**-« En échange de la mort de Silas, elles pourront ramener tous tes proches et amis. »**

**-« Quoi? » **_Reculant de quelques pas avant de revenir en face de sa grand-mère._** « Mais Silas est mort! Je croyais qu'il était indestructible et qu'on pouvait que le contenir dans ce fossile.» **_Désignant la dépouille de Silas._

**-« Il existe un autre moyen mais je ne voulais pas te le dire devant lui avec toutes ses capacités, ni même devant tous ses vampires que tu dis tes amis. »**

**-« Grand-mère. » **_Se détournant puis devenant soucieuse et sérieuse, elle se retourna vers elle_**. « Tu crois sincèrement qu'elles honoreront leurs part du contrat? »**

**-« Oui. » **_Dit-t-elle sans même réfléchir et voyant la mine non convaincue de Bonnie, elle enchaîna ses dires. « _**Du moins, moi, je serais à tes côtés étant donné que ta mère est un vampire maintenant et qu'elle exige que tu ais un ancêtre prêt de toi pour te guider.»**

_-Relevant brusquement la tête vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres._** « Tu vas revenir? »**

**-« Oui. »**

**-« Quand? » **Ne put retenir son enthousiasme et son inquiétude

**-« Une fois Silas mort. Alors on commence mon enfant? »**

**-« Oui plus que jamais. Plus tôt on commence, plus tôt tu seras là. »**

_-Tendant les mains. « _**Très bien. Alors donnes moi tes mains et places toi prêt de notre cher ami fossilisé. »**

_-S'exécutant. « _**Et après? »**

**-« Répètes après moi. »**

Il s'en suivit tout un baratin de sorcière et une seconde après, les flammes s'intensifiaient, les murs se mirent à trembler et le fossile au milieu des deux sorcières tournait bizarrement, les séparant dans leur cercle et ainsi une silhouette apparu et Bonnie reconnut Stefan.

**-« Stefan? » **_Prononça Bonnie surprise._

**-« Non. » **C_ria la personne qui avait les traits de Stefan._

Déconcertée, Bonnie ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle avait arrêté le sort et sa grand-mère l'appela mais elle était comme pétrifiée. Elle lui reprit alors les mains ce qui la fit revenir à la réalité et ainsi elles reprirent l'incantation. Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps de Silas se mit à grisé et il tomba sur le sol froid où on ne pouvait que voir son squelette qui disparut juste après.

Toujours sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé, Bonnie se sentit soucieuse et voulait comprendre ce qui était arrivée ou plutôt savoir si le sort avait marché.

**-« Que s'est-il passé? » **_Demanda Bonnie soucieuse et troublée._

_-Regardant Bonnie, elle ne put cacher son enthousiasme._** « C'est finit. Silas est mort! On a réussit! »**

Voulant savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Bonnie posa une dernière question.

**-« Pourquoi il ressemblait à Stefan? »**

**-« Je sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a cru qu'avec cette forme là, tu arrêterais le sort. Ou alors c'était sa véritable forme. »**

**-« Hein? Quoi? C'est impossible! »**

**-« On s'en fiche chérie. C'est fini! Tu as réussit! On ne sera plus réprimé par Silas. Il a rejoint le néant. »**

**-« Grand-mère. » **_Se précipitant dans ses bras pour une énième étreinte, une étreinte de victoire._

Du côté du manoir, Stefan s'était senti soudain mal et fit même un malaise où ses yeux, ses oreilles et son nez étaient en sang paniquant ainsi tous ceux qui se trouvaient présents dans la pièce avec lui.

* * *

_P.M.: Voilà pour le chapitre 2, j'ai fait un petit tour de passe-passe par rapport à la ressemblance Silas/Stefan où j'ai voulu tout de même faire en sorte que sa mort (véritable) puisse être senti et perçu par ce dernier. Pour info, ce chapitre a été écrit avant l'épisode où Tessa relie Stefan et Silas ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Disputes à gogo

Damon avait reçu le sang de Klaus et ce dernier lui avait demandé de boire tout le verre par précaution vu l'étendu du venin dans son organisme. Une heure plus tard, Damon se sentait mieux et Klaus s'apprêtait à partir. Caroline assise sur le canapé, Lexie à côté près d'elle. Malgré la présence de Lexie, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Klaus, de le contempler dans ses gestes et ses manières. Il était si beau, si sûr de lui et il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui et elle l'enviait pour ça.

**-« Vas le voir! » **Argumenta Lexie auprès de Caroline

**-« Quoi? Non! Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Qu'il parte maintenant!» **Dit-elle en esquivant son regard avec un ton le plus amère possible.

**-« Tu le penses pas vraiment? Tu ressens des sentiments pour lui. » **Croisant le regard de Caroline.** « Tout le monde le voit et s'il doit partir alors fait en sorte d'être au moins honnête envers toi et dis avant que tu ne le regrettes. »**

**-« Mais. Il a fait tant souffrir mes proches. » **Esquivant une nouvelle fois son regard.** « Elena n'approuverait pas. »**

**-«Et toi? C'est toi qui compte. » **Lui prit la main ce qui surpris Caroline et elle osa la regarder. « **Tu vis pour toi Caroline, pas pour Elena ou quiconque.»**

-Intensifiant l'étreinte de sa main sur la sienne. « **Mais Lexie tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ni même ce qu'il l'est. » **

**-« Arrêtes Caroline! Tu te cherches des excuses et si tu ne lui donnes pas une chance, il ne pourra être sauvé ou te montrer son autre facette. » **Caroline détourna la tête vers Klaus.** « Tout le monde peut changer, non? C'est pas ta phrase fétiche? »**

-Retournant la tête incrédule vers elle.** « C'est Stefan qui t'a dit ça?»**

**-« Oui désolée. Prouves tes propres propos et fonce! »**

**-« Après tout, je risque que ma vie ou mon cœur. » **

**-« Arrêtes tes sarcasmes et vas. Vas le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou que tu le regrettes. Il ne t'attendra pas éternellement. » **À ses paroles Caroline frissonna.

**-« Tu as raison. Merci Lexie. » **Se levant, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Lexie repris la parole.

**-« Je t'en prie. Je t'aime bien, tu sais. »**

-Elle commença à partir puis se retourna vers Lexie.** «Moi aussi, je t'aime bien et je comprends pourquoi Stefan t'apprécie tant et qu'il soit aussi généreux et bon avec les autres. »**

**-« Merci. Et tu sais, tu y es en grande partie aussi. Merci d'avoir finie de le sauver. »**

Tout en accordant un dernier sourire auprès de Lexie, Caroline partit le cœur lourd rattraper Klaus quand soudain Stefan sentit un affreux mal de tête qui le fit crier faisant retourner tout le monde à sa rencontre. Ses yeux s'emplirent de sang et ses cris s'intensifiaient tout en posant sa main sur son cœur inquiétant tous ceux présents dans le salon. Lexie se précipita à sa rencontre et une minute plus tard il tomba par terre inconscient, les oreilles et le nez en sang en plus de ses yeux, tâchant le sol du salon.

**-« Stefan? Stefan? » **Cria Lexie, folle d'inquiétude tout en le secouant.

Damon et Caroline rejoignirent très vite Lexie en voyant Stefan au bord de l'inconscience.

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? » **Demanda Caroline en regardant Damon.

**-« J'en sais rien. » **Argumenta Damon.

Damon secoua son frère afin qu'il réagisse et il ne reçut en réponse qu'une tape de la part de Lexie. Caroline regarda ensuite Lexie comme pour savoir si elle en savait plus mais son regard parla pour elle et elle semblait aussi, voir plus, soucieuse que Caroline.

**-« Pas plus. » **Affirma Lexie en voyant le regard que Caroline posait sur elle.

Tous s'étaient regroupés auprès de Stefan sauf Klaus qui restait en retrait. Il voyant comment Caroline réagissait suite au malaise de Stefan et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Mais tout d'un coup, tous les regards pointèrent sur Klaus et ce dernier leva les bras en l'air pour dire qu'il n'y était pour rien mais apparemment tous le croyaient coupable enfin tous sauf Caroline.

**-« Eh! C'est pas parce que je suis un hybride ou même un originel que je suis responsable de tout. Je l'ai même pas touché. » **Se défendit Klaus.

Damon se leva et se dirigea vers Klaus qui ne sourcilla même pas. Caroline se leva à son tour, furieuse de voir comment il était facile d'accuser sans preuve, et, à sa vitesse vampirique, se mit entre Damon et Klaus en mettant ses mains sur le torse de Damon pour l'obliger à ne plus avancer.

-« **Eh c'est bon Damon! Il n'a rien fait! Arrête de te comporter comme ça. » **Se tournant vers Klaus. « **Il n'est pas responsable de tous les malheurs du monde non plus. »** Klaus lui sourit puis elle dirigea son regard à nouveau sur Damon en le foudroyant.** « Si tu te préoccupais plutôt de ton frère pour une fois. »**

**-« Caroline! » **La reprit Elena.

-Se dirigeant vers elle.** « Quoi Elena !? Tu te soucies encore de Stefan après tout ce que tu lui as fait ? A moins que ça te blesse que j'ai vexé ton autre jouet ! » **

Damon se mit en travers du chemin de Caroline et cette dernière avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa colère. Sa meilleure amie allait en faire les frais. Klaus suivit la danse afin de protéger Caroline au cas où l'aîné des Salvatore ne pourrait se contrôler. Il ne le laisserait pas lever la main sur sa Caroline. Damon, lui, restait incrédule suite au comportement de l'originel.

**-« Ça va Blondie ! De quel droit tu parles comme ça. » **Attaqua Damon qui en avait marre du ton supérieur de Caroline.

**-« Du calme. Ça va. C'est pas la peine qu'on s'entre-tue. Ce qui compte c'est Stefan là. » **Déclara Lexie afin de calmer les tensions.

**-« Lexie a raison et merci mon ange mais je me serais défendu tout seul. C'est pas Damon qui me tuera. » **Intervient à son tour Klaus rester juste qu'alors muet.

**-« Je sais mais il n'avait pas le droit de t'accuser. » **Continua Caroline en se retournant vers lui.

**-« C'est vrai, pardon, pour une fois que tu y es pour rien. » **Provoqua Damon.

**-« Ça va Damon! » **Protesta Caroline en ne quittant pas Klaus des yeux.

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu as Caroline? » **Rouspéta Elena qui ne comprenait pas son comportement si soudain.

**-« Me cherches pas Elena. » **Quittant ainsi le regard protecteur de Klaus et se dirigeant vers sa meilleure amie.

**-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me reproches à la fin ? D'avoir quitter Stefan? » **

**-« Non, de lui avoir briser le cœur. Et pourquoi? » **Faisant une grimace.** « Pour Damon. » **

**-« Eh! »**

Damon commençait à combler les pas qu'il lui restait entre Caroline et lui mais fut intercepté par Klaus qui le fit reculer encore plus.

**-« Toi la ferme. » **S'emporta Caroline à l'attention de Damon.

Caroline leva la main puis mit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et avait beau souffler comme Stefan lui avait apprit, elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer et réalisa qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Ça faisait déjà bien trop longtemps que ça lui pesait sur la conscience et il fallait que ça sorte alors elle décida qu'il était temps de tout déballer.

**-« Vous lui avez tous tourné le dos. Il pouvait compté sur personne, seulement sur moi et heureusement, sinon il aurait une nouvelle fois éteint son humanité. Je l'ai convaincu que la vie valait encore le coup. » **Mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour se désigner.** « Moi son amie. » **Pointant un doigt sur Elena. « **Toi, la femme qui prétendait l'aimer n'a pas hésité à coucher avec son frère. » **Puis se retourna sur Damon et lui pointa également son doigt.** « Et toi, comme frère tu repasseras. Tu n'as fait que le rendre malheureux depuis des années. Tu n'as fait que le pousser à bout afin qu'il ne soit envahit que de peine et t'as également voulu sa mort. Quand vous êtes enfin arrivés à vous refaire confiance, tu tombes amoureux de sa copine et tu ne fais rien pour la repousser même si ça veux dire trahir et faire souffrir Stefan alors c'est sûr, t'es le meilleur des frangins. » **Faisant une grimace en les dévisageant tout les deux. « **Pas l'un pour remplacer l'autre. Vous êtes pire que Klaus. » **Ce dernier se retourna vers elle et se sentit vexé.

**-« Tu vas trop loin là! Tu te prends pour qui, hein? » **Damon ne supportant plus le comportement de Caroline et avança à sa rencontre se fichant de la brutalité de Klaus.

**-« Son amie et toi ? »**

**-« C'est bon, ça suffit! »** Intervient Klaus en les pointant du regard tous les deux et se mettant au milieu afin de mieux protéger Caroline puis Klaus se retourna vers Damon et lui balança. « **Calme tes ardeurs Salvatore! Tu n'attaquerais pas une femme quand même. Je te croyais plus gentleman que ça. » **Dit il avec une once d'ironie.

Stefan se mit à tousser d'un coup et Lexie, soulagée, l'aida à se redresser. Caroline se précipita de l'autre côté de Stefan pour voir s'il allait mieux et les autres se rapprochèrent également.

**-« Stefan? Stefan? Ça va? » **S'enquit Lexie.

**-« Je crois oui. » **Regardant en même temps tout autour de lui et sentant sa gorge se serrer suite à l'étreinte de Lexie**.**

**-« Il va bien? » **Demanda Damon

**-« Oui et c'est pas grâce à toi. » **Attaqua à son tour Lexie

**-« Eh la seconde blondie ça va. »**

**-« Seconde blondie? Classe, tes insultes, Salvatore. » **Défendit Klaus

**-« Que s'est-t-il passé? » **Demanda Stefan qui ne comprenait rien.

**-« Rien. Ça va. Tout va bien maintenant. » **Le rassura Caroline

**-« Oui, enfin moi, je demanderais une explication à votre amie sorcière à votre place. » **Enchaîna Klaus.

**-« Oui. Bonnie. Elle devrait nous aider à comprendre. » **Continua Elena.

Klaus qui commençait à étouffer ici, entre les disputes qui allaient et venaient, sans parler de toute cette attention envers Stefan et de son envie folle de briser la nuque de Damon, décida que c'était le moment pour lui, de partir.

**-« Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai un avion à prendre. » **Se retourna vers Caroline.** « Et maintenant, plus rien ne me retiens ici. »**

Klaus qui fixait toujours Caroline finit par se retourner, prit la porte et partit. Caroline se rongeait les ongles et en posant les yeux sur Lexie toujours accroupit près de Stefan elle vit Lexie qui lui faisait son regard de «rattrape-le et avoue-lui tes sentiments». Une seconde plus tard Caroline se redressa et prit la porte à son tour en criant le nom de Klaus.

**-« Klaus! Klaus! Attends ... »**

* * *

_Alors vos impressions? Le changement de comportement de Caroline vous a plût? La protection de Klaus vous a surprit ou vous avez trouvé sa plutôt bien?_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Des revenants ou des survivants

Bonnie et Sheila, sa grand-mère, étaient toujours dans la grotte et attendaient la venue de Jérémy qui avait reçu le message de son ancienne petite amie lui priant de venir de toute urgence mais ce que ni Bonnie ni Jérémy n'avait prévu, c'était que Kol intercepterait Jérémy afin de pouvoir terminer sa vengeance avant que le voile ne soit remis.

_**-« Jérémy... »**_ murmura une voix qui fit retourner à l'instant Jérémy mais aucune présence ne se fit connaître.

**-« Y a quelqu'un? Bonnie? »** Toujours sur ses gardes, Jérémy continua sa route lorsqu'il se retrouva à terre sans pouvoir bouger.

**-« Alors tu te souviens de moi mon pote? » **Dit Kol en posant son pied sur le torse de Jérémy tout en insistant sur le mot ''pote''.

**-« Kol! » **Dit Jérémy avec son regard sérieux emplit de mépris.

**-« Bingo. Et si je finissais ce que j'ai commencé. »** Se mettant à sa hauteur mais toujours en l'immobilisant sur le sol.

**-« Que veux-tu? »**

**-« Tu le sais. Me venger. A cause de toi et de ta chère sœur, je suis condamné de l'autre côté. »** Son regard remplit de colère trahissait une lueur de désespoir.

**-« Tu veux que je te plaigne? Ce que tu as, tu l'as mérité! Je te signale que moi aussi je suis mort. » **Il essayait en vain de se débattre pour quitter l'emprise de Kol.

**-« Oui, c'est vrai mais je vais m'amuser à te torturer et après je ferais en sorte que ta chère sœur te rejoigne. » **S'exclama-t-il tout en s'amusant de le voir se débattre.

**-« Non! » **Terrifié et arrêtant soudain ses gesticulations** « Laisse là tranquille! »**

**-« Hors de question! Mais j... »** il sentit un mal de tête arrivé et était alors dans l'incapacité de continuer son argumentation.** « Ah!... » **Criant de douleur.

La seconde d'après, Kol était victime d'une affreuse migraine et se retrouvait à son tour à terre près de Jérémy en train d'agoniser en tenant sa tête comme pour ne pas qu'elle explose. En se tournant, Jérémy aperçut Bonnie qui était en train d'injecter le sort spéciale torture pour vampire dont elle avait le secret. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se relever et se mettre à ses côtés puis lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller en arrêtant le sort Kol réussit à se mettre sur ses genoux et avec son regard de tueur n'hésita pas à la menacer elle aussi.

**-« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me venger sale sorcière. » **Réussit à prononcer Kol en essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds.** « Il m'a tout prit. » **En désignant Jérémy du regard.** « Lui et sa vampirique de sœur. » **Repositionnant son regard sur elle.** « Je te tuerais toi aussi si tu te mets en travers de ma route. »**

Bonnie arrêta le sort subitement au grand soulagement de Kol qui bascula sa tête en avant mais Jérémy pointa un regard inquiet sur Bonnie.

**-« Désolée Kol, pour tout ce que tu as subit mais tu ne peux tuer une personne déjà morte. »**

N'y croyant pas, Jérémy se sentit tout troublé puis en se retournant vers Bonnie, il l'obligea ainsi à lui faire face afin que leurs regards se croisent.

**-« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » **La prenant par les bras.

**-« Je suis désolée, Jérémy. » **Tenant ses mains qui étaient posés sur ses bras.** « J'ai voulu te ramener et je n'ai réussi qu'à me tuer moi-même. » **En croisant son regard avec intensité.** « Mais c'est pas grave, t'inquiètes pas. »**

Kol, lui, en profita pour se remettre de l'anévrisme que Bonnie avait provoqué.

**-« Si, c'est grave. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Elena maintenant? » **En lui renvoyant son regard de sous-entendus.

**-« Je crois que je vais pleurer. » **Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Kol.

Kol les interrompaient ainsi dans leurs moments de regards de tendresse. Sheila qui commençait à s'impatienter et à s'inquiéter suite à leur attente fit son arrivée à ce moment là et n'hésita pas une seconde à mettre son grain de sel dans l'argumentation des 3 jeunes.

**-« Ça suffit! » **Intervint Sheila**. « Les enfants, venez. Les esprits ne nous attendront pas éternellement et on doit refermer le voile. » **Se retournant sur Kol.** « Toi Kol, ça te dit de revenir parmi les vivants? » **Jérémy et Bonnie se retournèrent brusquement vers elle.

**-« Grand-mère, non, c'est un vampire. Si tu le ramènes, il refera le mal et sèmera le chaos autour de lui. » **Tout en fusillant Kol.

**-« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie. » **la rassura Sheila en s'approchant d'elle. « **Je sais ce que je fais et puis je te signale que la moitié des personnes qu'on va ramener sont des vampires. »**

**-« Pas faux. » **Ne put s'empêcher de dire Jérémy ce qui lui valut un regard de reproche de la part de Bonnie.

**-« Alors intéressé? »**

**-« Tu me poses la question. » **Lui déclara Kol en lui faisant face.** « Évidemment que je le suis. » **Avec un regard soucieux et inquiet.** « Comment? »**

**-« Par magie tiens pardi. » **Ironisa Sheila ce qui fit sourire Kol.** « Alors maintenant que tout est au point. Commençons. » **

Sheila se retourna vers Jérémy et Bonnie restés en retrait jusque là et commença à avancer où les 3 adolescents ne tardèrent pas à la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit de la grotte où ils avaient détruit Silas et, là ,Sheila expliqua la marche à suivre.

**-« Bien. Jérémy et Kol, mettez vous là je vous prie. » **En désignant un endroit de la grotte. « **On va se servir de votre énergie et de votre lien pour le sort et afin de localiser toutes les âmes. » **Tous la regardèrent avec une grande attention.

**-« Euh une dernière chose Kol. » **Coupa Bonnie.** « Si j'apprends que tu as massacré rien qu'une vie innocente, tu retournas dans l'autre côté. Est-ce que je suis assez clair là dessus?! » **Le foudroyant du regard mais Kol ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'approcha.

**-« Tout ce que tu voudras chérie. Ça me paraît être un contrat honnête. » **Retournant à sa place désignée par la sorcière.

**-« Bien maintenant mon enfant. » **Lui tendant la main.** « Viens. Donnes-moi tes mains et répètes après moi. » **Fermant les yeux.** « Tu sens l'énergie? »**

**-« Oui. » **Fermant les yeux à son tour.** « Wouaw! Ça fait bizarre. »**

**-« C'est les esprits. Concentre-toi! »**

Une incantation en suivit où, comme pour Silas, tout s'intensifia faisant reculer d'un pas Jérémy et Kol. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux adolescents ressentirent quelques choses dans leurs corps et ne purent s'empêcher de porter une main à leurs torses. Très vite, ils furent rejoint par cette incompréhension par Alaric et Lexie qui le ressentaient aussi et tous les quatre, toujours la main portée sur leurs cœurs, se mirent à s'accroupirent par terre avant de sentir un grand soulagement.

**-« Grand-mère. » **Ouvrant les yeux.** « Ça a marché? »**

-Portant son attention sur Bonnie.** « Tu ne le ressens pas? Ton cœur battre? Ça a marché. »**

**-« Grand-mère. »**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Bonnie était émue et ne put se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras et de constater par elle-même que le cœur de sa grand-mère battait à nouveau puis elle se retourna vers Jérémy qui avait toujours la main posée sur son cœur.

**-« Jérémy. »**

**-« Bonnie. » **La regardant venir vers lui

**-« Oh mon dieu, Jérémy. » **Ils se prirent dans les bras.** « Jérémy je... » **mais Jérémy l'interrompit en profitant de la proximité pour l'embrasser.

**-« Les enfants ce n'est pas encore fini. » **Les faisant se séparer de leur étreinte.** « On doit encore fermer le voile pour pouvoir enfin partir d'ici. » **Se tournant vers Jérémy.** « Mais toi Jérémy, tu peux partir t'es pas obligé de rester. »**

Bonnie qui avait aperçut l'absence de Kol se mit à chercher dans tous les recoins et voyant le regard soucieux de Jérémy, elle posa la question que nulle n'avait remarquer jusque là.

**-« Où est Kol? »**

-Comprenant enfin.** « Ben, à mon avis, il n'avait pas envie de passer ses premiers instants de retour sur terre avec nous. Ou sinon il avait peur qu'on le renvoie de l'autre côté. » **Argumenta Jérémy.

**-« Moi j'espère qu'on ne le reverra plus. »** Finit par dire Bonnie

Bonnie attrapa le bras de Jérémy afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il les laisse fermer le voile et ainsi, il partit laissant les deux sorcières finir leur mission. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le manoir des Salvatore pour voir si le sort avait également marché sur les autres.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: La déclaration

Klaus s'apprêtait à utiliser sa vitesse vampirique quand il entendit la voix de Caroline raisonner sur le porche.

**-« Klaus! Klaus! Attend! »** Se dirigeant vers lui afin qu'ils soient face à face.

**-« Qui a-t-il? » **Portant tout son attention sur elle.

**-« Tu allais vraiment partir sans me dire au revoir? » **Contrariée**. « Encore. »**

**-« Désolé mais vu que tu étais occupé, je croyais que tu n'étais pas d'humeur à argumenter un quelconque adieu avec moi. »**

**-« Dis plutôt que tu avais peur que je sois indifférente à des adieux déchirants. » **Dit-elle avec une pointe de colère dans les yeux.

**-« Moi peur? » **Avec un rire nerveux.** « Mais tu me prends pour qui? »**

**-« Pour toi! Klaus... » **mais Klaus la coupa.

-La coupant.** « Non arrête Caroline! Je sais ce que tu vas dire et t'inquiète, ça va. Stefan va bien, Damon est sauvé, Elena a retrouvé son humanité tout va bien, je comprends. Tu ne veux pas partir et moi je ne peux rester alors je crois que c'est mieux si on évite les larmes et les au revoir douloureux. »**

**-« Pour qui? Toi? Moi? »**

**-« Nous. »**

**-« Klaus je t'en pries écoute moi... »** La recoupant

**-« Non Caroline stop arrêtes! » **Faisant sursauter Caroline. « **Tu n'es pas prête et c'est pour ça que je pars mais je voudrais également te faire un cadeau. » **Avec un peu de tristesse dans les yeux**. « Tyler est libre de revenir à Mystic Falls. »**

**-« Quoi? » **Ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de dire.

**-« Il est ton premier amour et tu l'aimes. Je veux que ton bonheur. Moi j'attendrais.s» **Avec un demi-sourire.** « J'attendrais d'être ton dernier. » **La regardant intensément.** « Peu importe le temps que ça prendra: un mois, un an, un siècle. » **S'apprêtant à tourner les talons.** «Adieu Caroline. » **

Klaus commença à partir, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Caroline et là, elle su ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Elle devait à tout prix l'empêcher de partir ou du moins pas avant qu'elle ne les lui ait avoué. Toujours les yeux couverts de larmes, elle commença à lui dire les paroles que Klaus n'espérait pas croire qu'elle prononcerait un jour.

**-« Mais moi je ne suis plus sûre d'être encore amoureuse de Tyler. »**

-À ses paroles, il s'arrêta puis se retourna afin de croiser son regard.** « Tu ne le sauras qu'en le voyant. »**

-Faisant quelque pas à sa rencontre. « **Non Klaus! Tu comprends pas. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Tyler. » **Hésitante mais osa tout de même.** « Embrasses-moi! »**

-Ahuri et n'y croyant pas**. « Quoi? »**

**-« Je crois... Non je suis sûre que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi alors je t'en prie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, embrasses-moi. » **Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux toujours aussi remplit de larmes.

Klaus combla les pas qu'ils restaient entre Caroline et lui et n'hésita pas plus pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser était parfait et doux et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en ne précipitant pas les choses comme il en avait l'habitude de faire. Caroline crut défaillir. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi intense et d'aussi délicieux. Ses lèvres étaient d'une telle douceur et d'une telle chaleur à la fois. Ça c'est sûr, il savait embrasser. En même temps, en plus de mille ans d'existence, elle ne devait pas être la seule à avoir eu le privilège d'y goûter. À cette pensée elle se sentait contrariée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ait pu le toucher, l'embrasser, lui parcourir le corps ou même ait pu le faire sourire ou encore lui donner du plaisir et peut-être même plus qu'elle. Elle ne se sentait d'un coup pas à la hauteur et avait peur de le décevoir. Après tout elle n'avait pas autant d'expérience que lui mais elle ne pouvait ni voulait plus reculer. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête mais Klaus rompit le baiser au grand désespoir de Caroline. Klaus avait le sourire aux lèvres et tout en la regardant, ses barrières étaient tombées et n'hésita pas à lui poser l'ultime question qui pourrait lui briser le cœur en cas de refus.

**-« Pars avec moi!s»**

-Sans même réfléchir et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.** « D'accord. »**

**-« Vraiment? » **Surpris.

**-« Oui. Maintenant, j'en suis sûre. Je t'aime Klaus et je me fiche des conséquences. Je veux être avec toi. »**

**-« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »**

Caroline regarda Klaus surprise par ce qu'il lui avouait ce qui fit sourire Klaus encore plus. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était que l'adrénaline ou le baiser qu'il l'a faisait penser tout ça et décida qu'à ses risques et péril, il devait poser la question qui risquait de la perdre à tout jamais.

**-« Et pour tes amis? »**

Sachant son inquiétude, Caroline posa la main sur sa joue ce qui le fit défaillir et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer cette caresse et elle lui répondit avec toute la sincérité qu'elle ressentait.

**-« S'ils ne peuvent pas respecter mon choix alors ils ne méritent pas de l'être. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as répété à mainte reprise? » **Le regardant toujours aussi intensément.** « Je suis les conseils d'une amie, je vis pour moi et non pour les autres. »**

-Le sourire aux lèvres.** « Bien alors partons trésor. » **Lui tendant la main.

**-« OK. » **Lui prenant la main. « **OK. »** Serrant fermement sa main afin de l'arrêter dans sa cadence.** « Accordes moi juste quelques heures le temps de dire au revoir à mes amis, à ma mère ainsi que de faire mes valises. »**

-Un peu inquiet mais confiant.** « D'accord. Je t'attendrais à l'aéroport. »**

-L'embrassant**. « Ça marche. Merci. »**

Jérémy arriva en trombe devant eux et Klaus en profita pour s'esquiver à ce moment-là laissant Caroline affronter seule la fureur de la nouvelle qu'elle allait balancer.

* * *

_P/M/: Voilà pour ce tout nouveau chapitre spécial klaroline. Alors dites-moi la déclaration d'amour entre Klaus & Caroline était à l'encontre de vos espérance? Ou vous vous attendiez à mieux peut-être? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire avec une petite référence de la déclaration du 4x23 (en mieux bien-sûr)._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle

Caroline regarda Jérémy s'approcher d'elle et su, du au regard qu'il lui lança, qu'il l'avait vu embrasser Klaus mais releva la tête pour signifier qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'il pensait. Elle était enfin sûre de son choix, elle était prête à vivre sa vie et tant pis pour les conséquences. Après tout, Elena avait bien eu une relation avec Damon et personne n'avait protesté alors pourquoi, elle, elle ne pourrait pas avoir des sentiments pour Klaus même s'il se trouvait être l'ennemi juré et la personne responsable de tous les malheurs de ses amis. À son plus grand soulagement, Jérémy ne prononça aucun mot et, passant devant elle, il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Jérémy passa donc la porte suivit de Caroline et à sa vue Elena fut rassurée et se précipita dans les bras de son frère.

**-«Tout va bien?» **S'enquit Elena.

-Se retirant de l'étreinte de sa sœur.** « Oui t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Et toi tout va bien? » **Regardant tout autour de lui.

**-« Oui. » **Soulagée.** « Damon est sauvé, Klaus lui a donné son sang. »**

**-« Oui je l'ai aperçu en arrivant. » **Se retournant vers Caroline alors que celle-ci détournait le regard puis Jérémy reporta son attention vers Elena.

**-« Bien et maintenant? » **Demanda Alaric.

**-« Maintenant Elena prend le remède. » **Intervint Damon.

**-« Damon. » **Protesta Elena.

**-« Non. Il a raison Elena, tu dois prendre le remède parce que je ne compte pas partir et je ne veux pas d'une sœur vampire. Je veux retrouver ma sœur. » **Argumenta Jérémy.

**-« Merci petit Gilbert. » **Sourit Damon avant de faire face à la réalité.** « Mais attends, non tu vas bien être obligé de partir parce que Bonnie ne vas pas laisser le voile ouvert cent sept ans. »**

**-« Ben en faite, elle l'a déjà fermé. » **Tous le regardait comme s'ils ne le croyaient pas.

**-« Non c'est impossible sinon on serait déjà parti Jérémy. » **Commenta Alaric.

**-« Euh comment dire ... Bonnie et sa grand-mère nous ont ressuscité. » **Lança de but en blanc Jérémy.

**-« Quoi? » **Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

**-« Je savais bien que je m'étais mal exprimé. » **Tout en se grattant le sommet du crâne.

**-« Si tu nous racontais tout depuis le depuis. » **Intervint Stefan qui avait retrouver sa forme et voulait comprendre l'histoire que leur raconter Jérémy.

**-« OK. Très bien voilà. » **Leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.** « Bonnie m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de la rejoindre dans les souterrains du lycée où j'ai croisé Kol. » **Elena croisa son regard et ne put réprimé un air d'inquiétude mais le laissa continuer.** « Puis après, sa grand-mère est venue, elles ont fait un sort où Kol et moi on s'est sentit bizarre et tout d'un coup paf ! On étaient tous les 4 revenus à la vie. »**

**-« Attends quoi Kol est vivant? En fin je veux dire il n'est plus coincé de l'Autre Côté? » **S'enquit Elena.

**-« Oui. Sheila a dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle avait besoin d'autant de mauvaise âmes que de bonnes pour réussir le sort. »**

**-« Attends. Excuse moi, moi c'est Lexie, amie de Stefan, enfin bref. Tu veux dire que quand Alaric et moi on s'est sentit faiblir ça voulait dire qu'on ré-existait dans ce monde? » **Déduisit Lexie.

**-« Oui. »**

-Avec le sourire.** « Mais c'est génial! » **Regardant tous les regards inquiets et surpris autour d'elle.** « Enfin c'est ce que je pense après j'en sais rien. » **Stefan lui prit la main et elle l'a resserra.

**-« Oui ça l'est. » **Se tournant vers sa sœur. « **Elena, tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Je suis de retour et Alaric aussi. »**

**-« Une minute mais comment on va expliquer ça au reste du monde? » **Déclara Alaric encore sous le choc.

**-« Secret nationale. » **Proposa Damon.

**-« Damon! » **Crièrent tous en chœur** .**

**-« Quoi ?! Ça me paraît plus crédible que de dire que vous avez tous ressuscité. » **Ironisa-il.

**-« Où est Jenna? » **Demanda soudain Jérémy.

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jérémy ? Jenna est morte et elle n'a jamais été de l'Autre Côté de toute manière. » **Lui affirma Elena surprise par sa question.

**-« Oh mon dieu. Si elle n'est pas de l'Autre Côté, ça veux dire qu'elle est toujours dans son cercueil? »**

**-« Ben oui, c'est logique. C'est ce qui arrive quand on meurt. » **Se moqua Damon.** « La résurrection ça te réussit pas à toi. T'as perdu des neurones. »**

**-« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Le contrat était autant d'âmes innocentes que d'âmes diaboliques ce qui veut dire que Jenna aussi est ressuscité mais étant donné qu'elle n'était pas de l'Autre Côté elle a ressuscité dans... » **Elena le coupa dans son dialogue.

**-« Oh mon dieu! Non! Jenna! Il faut qu'on aille au cimetière et vite! » **S'emporta Elena tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**-« Y a pas une minute à perdre. » **Continua Alaric en la suivant ainsi que les autres.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous en trombe vers le cimetière de Mystic Falls afin de délivrer Jenna de son cercueil en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard étant donné que, vu qu'elle n'avait pas été de l'Autre Côté, elle n'était par conséquent plus un vampire.

* * *

_P.M.: Alors vous en pensez quoi? Vous avez aimé les nouvelles de Jérémy? Et d'un possible retour de Jenna? Vous pensez qu'ils arriveront à tant? Dites-moi s'est assez clair et plausible comment j'ai fait les résurrections?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: A la rescousse

Partit du manoir en direction du cimetière de Mystic Falls nos héros se fichèrent des limitations de vitesse et roulèrent aussi vite que la voiture le permettait. Une fois arrivés, ils se divisèrent en deux groupes où Damon, Stefan, Lexie et Caroline se mirent à courir jusqu'à la tombe de Jenna grâce à leurs vitesses vampiriques et ne tardèrent pas à y être. Ils commencèrent à creuser le temps qu'Alaric, Elena et Jérémy arrivent. La tombe était presque déterrée et le cercueil était alors visible quand Alaric n'hésita pas à l'ouvrir et découvrit le corps de Jenna inconscient mais aussi bien conservé que si elle dormait.

**-Jenna? Jenna? C'est moi! **Déclara Alaric.** Jenna? Réveille-toi!** En voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se mit à la secouer de plus en plus fort, regardant l'espoir dans les yeux de tous s'assombrirent peu à peu.

**-Attends! Laisse moi faire. **Intervint Damon en se dirigeant vers Alaric.

Damon décida d'intervenir en voyant que Jenna ne se réveillait toujours pas et se plaça donc à côté d'Alaric et tout en saisissant et retroussant son bras mordit soudainement son poignet puis l'enfonça dans la gorge de Jenna qui, au bout de quelques minutes, se mit enfin à tousser et à ouvrir peu à peu les yeux.

**-Jenna! Jenna. Tu vas bien? **S'empressa de demander Alaric tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

**-Alaric? **En quittant l'emprise d'Alaric puis en portant son regard au loin découvrit les silhouettes de ses neveux.** Elena? Jérémy? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? **Regardant autour d'elle.** Où sommes nous?**

**-Tout va bien, Jenna on est là. **Répondit Alaric en lui caressant les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

Voyant la joie de tout le monde groupé autour d'elle, Jenna se douta qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lever aidée d'Alaric et de Damon, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée dans un cercueil et se mit alors à paniquer en faisant valsé son regard entre ses proches et le cimetière.

**-Ça fait combien de temps que je dors?**

**-Jenna... **mais Jenna coupa Alaric avant qu'il n'est le temps de finir

-Le coupant.** Alaric combien de temps. **Impatiente.

**-Plus d'un an. **Déclara Alaric en baissant la tête vers le sol.

**-Quoi? **Reculant d'un pas.** Mais euh comment?**

Elena se dirigea vers elle et portant une main à son épaule pour la rassurer et lui posa la question que tous se posaient.

**-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles?**

**-De.. euh... **Mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant.** Je sais pas trop. C'est un peu flou. **Relâchant ses mains de ses cheveux en fixant un point au loin.** Si, d'être dans une sorte d'autel avec Elena et un homme voulait me sacrifier puis tuer Elena. **Tous se regardèrent se remémorant cette affreuse soirée.** Mais apparemment, il a échoué puis qu'Elena est là, bien vivante, mais moi aussi donc je comprends rien. **S'agitant dans tous les sens**. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** Elena se dirigea vers elle mais Jenna l'arrêta.** Est-ce qu'on va m'expliquer à la fin ce qui se passe! **S'énervant**.**

-Elena essaya de la calmer tout en levant les mains.** Oui, t'inquiètes pas Jenna tout va bien on va tout t'expliquer. **

Elena arriva enfin à se diriger vers elle et la prit alors dans ses bras tout en la berçant pour ainsi essayer de la calmer puis en voyant qu'elle ne s'agitait plus, elle regarda ses compagnons qui étaient restés en retrait. Reportant son regard sur sa tante, Elena quitta l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle mais tout en gardant ses mains sur ses bras elle la força à croiser son regard pour ainsi lui proposer de partir.

**-Mais d'abord je te proposes qu'on sorte d'ici avant d'attirer encore plus l'attention.**

**-Oui tu as raison. **Alaric regarda autour de lui puis recroisant le regard d'Elena et de Jenna**. Allons-y! **

En un éclair, ils étaient tous partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus en direction de la pension du manoir des Salvatore. Une fois rentrés dans le salon, ils prirent place sur les canapés et Jenna rompit très vite le silence, à bout de nerfs et voulant enfin comprendre ce qui se passe.

**-Bon, très bien, on y est maintenant je veux tout savoir! **En se levant du canapé et fusilla tout le monda du regard.** Je croyais qu'on était clair là dessus, plus de secret! Alors qui commence? **Positionnant son regard sur sa nièce.** Elena? **Puis son regard se retrouva sur Alaric.** Alaric? **Voyant les têtes de tous, elle ne put réprimer son impatience.** Allez!**

**-C'est bon, calme toi! **Intervint enfin Alaric.

**-Que je me calme?! **Faisant quelques pas avant de s'arrêter au milieu du salon puis se retourna à leur rencontre.** Ça fait un an que je suis censé être morte et me revoilà ici en constatant que ma mort n'a rien changé puisque la ville est toujours aussi dangereuse.**

**-Jenna. Je t'en prie, on va t'expliquer. Assieds toi et calme toi. **La rassura Elena en fixant sa place pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir.

**-OK. **Se dirigeant vers elle.** Je m'assoies. **S'asseyant.** Maintenant je veux comprendre. **Regardant tout le monde autour d'elle.

**-Bien d'accord. **Commença Alaric avec tous les regards braqués sur lui.** Écoute, tout ça a commencé par l'arrivé de Klaus à Mystic Falls... **Jenna le fixa avec intensité et prêtait grande écoute...** il voulait sacrifié Elena pour briser sa malédiction étant donné qu'elle est un double Petrova... **Jenna le coupa soudainement en plein dans son récit.

-Le coupant.** Un double Petrova? **Ne comprenant pas.

**-Oui. **Voyant son visage plein d'incompréhension.** Attends, laisses-moi finir. **Se levant pour se mettre en face d'elle.** En faite, Klaus est un vampire mais aussi un loup garou...**Ce coup-ci c'est Damon qui le coupa.

-Damon le coupa à son tour.** Un hybride quoi! **Déclara-il avec ironie et le sourire.

**-Un quoi? **Demanda Jenna en regardant Damon puis Alaric.

**-Un hybride est un croisement de deux espèces surnaturelles. **Expliqua Alaric.** Sa mère qui est une sorcière a bridé son côté loup et pour le sortilège il lui fallait sacrifier un être humain. Elle a choisi une fille qui était le portrait craché d'Elena et pour briser cette malédiction il lui fallait retrouver son double et qu'elle soit humaine sinon le sort ne pourrait pas marcher.**

**-OK. **Essayant de comprendre.** Ce qui explique pour Elena mais pour moi? Pourquoi m'avoir tué ? Je lui ais rien fait.**

**-Le sort devait également bénéficié d'un sacrifice des deux espèces.**

**-Des deux espèces?**

**-Un loup garou et… **la regardant d'un air compatissant**… un vampire.**

**-OK et…**le poussa à continuer.

**-Et il t'a transformé en vampire pour pouvoir te sacrifier.**

**-Quoi? **En se levant. **Mais non c'est impossible!**

**-Ben en faite, si, j'ai ruiné ses plans alors il s'est vengé en vous attirant dans un piège et vous transformant par la même occasion. **Termina Damon en se servant un verre.

-Se rasseyant.** Oui, maintenant, je m'en souviens. **Se tourna vers Elena qui lui prit la main afin de compatir.** J'étais au téléphone avec toi, Elena, avant de me faire agresser.**

**-Oui, voilà, sauf que c'était pas Elena mais Katherine qui vous a piégé pour satisfaire Klaus et sauver sa vie par la même occasion. **Enchaîna Damon.

**-Katherine? C'est qui celle-là encore!?**

**-Un double Petrova. **Continua Damon.

**-Double Petrova? Encore. Mais il y en a combien? **Jenna était encore plus perdue.

-Voyant la tête de Jenna, Alaric décida de reprendre la parole.** Damon tu crois pas que ça fait un peu beaucoup pour que tu en rajoutes! **Réprimanda Alaric en regardant Damon.

**-Ben quoi ? Elle doit bien comprendre toute l'histoire. **Se défendit Damon en buvant une gorgée de scotch.

**-Bon d'accord continues. Donc cette Katherine m'a piégé, Klaus m'a transformé puis tuée et après? **Demanda Jenna pas sûr de vouloir avoir une réponse.

**-Après il a sacrifié Elena et brisé la malédiction. **Envoya Alaric.

**-Mais non puisqu'Elena est là. **Déclara Jenna en pointant Elena du doigt.

**-Ben en faite, on a pratiqué un sort pour la protéger. En gros, elle est morte puis est revenue à la vie. **Annonça Damon en finissant son verre.

**-Je vois.**

**-Grâce à notre cher ami John. **Continua Damon.

**-Quoi? **Releva brusquement la tête.** John?** Regardant Damon puis Alaric.** Et qu'est-ce qui l'a avoir là dedans lui?**

**-Ben en faite, il a donné sa vie pour celle d'Elena étant donné qu'il est son père et grâce à sa vie, Elena a pu revenir. **Expliqua Alaric.

**-Encore un sacrifice?**

**-Ouais mais un sacrifice mérité si vous voulez mon avis. **Enchaîna Damon.

**-Damon! **Crièrent tous.

**-OK, je me tais. **Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air tout en se resservant.

**-Bonne idée. **Déclara Alaric en le regardant puis se reporta sur Jenna.** Jenna ça va? **En se rasseyant à ses côtés.** Comment tu te sens? **Portant une main sur son épaule.

**-Ça va. **Avec un sourire forcé tout en secouant la tête.** Je ne me sens pas différente.**

**-Ah non? **Demanda Jérémy en se rapprochant. **T'es sûr?**

**-Oui. Je vais bien. **Annonça-elle en regardant tout le monde.** Enfin je veux dire, je sens pas de métamorphose, pas de faim ou de trucs changés. C'est comme si cette année n'avait pas existé. **Avoua-elle avec enfin un sourire réel.** Je suis moi!**

**-Elle est humaine. **Déclara Lexie avec certitude.

**-Quoi? Mais pourtant... **

Elena était confuse et porta son regard sur Lexie qui secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne mentait pas puis Elena reporta son attention sur sa tante. En voyant tous les regards la fusiller, Lexie secoua les épaules tout en affirmant...

**-Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre.**

**-On devrait appeler Bonnie. Après tout, c'est elle qui a fait le sort, elle devrait nous expliquer les conséquences de tout ça. **Déclara Jérémy pour enfin clore le sujet.

**-Oui bonne idée. Appelle-là Jérémy. **Conclut Elena.

Avec un hochement de tête, Jérémy se dirigea vers l'autre pièce afin d'appeler Bonnie pour les aider à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

**-Bien et sinon j'ai manqué quoi? **Reprit Jenna. **Mis à part la remise de diplôme d'Elena. **En la regardant avec un air de déception.

**-Tu sais c'est pas grave ce n'est qu'un diplôme. **Esquivant le regard de Jenna.

-Forçant Elena à la regarder. **Tu rigoles, depuis que tu as 5 ans, ta mère et moi, on a tout planifié et, à sa mort, je me suis juré que cette volonté serait respecté. **Détourna à son tour les yeux.** Mais je suis morte avec mon serment d'ailleurs.**

**-On peut toujours en refaire une. **Proposa Caroline enthousiasme.

**-Caroline.**

**-Non, c'est une bonne idée. **Renchérit Alaric en regardant Elena et Jenna.** Comme ça on pourra rattrapé le temps perdu. **

**-Merci Alaric. **Caroline foudroya Elena.

**-Le temps perdu? **Ne comprenant pas.** Comment ça? Tu n'étais pas là?**

**-Non. **Détournant le regard.** Moi aussi, j'ai perdu la vie.**

**-Quoi? C'est quoi encore cette histoire?**

**-Et c'est reparti. **Damon se remit à ironiser.

En voyant tous les regards sur lui, Damon comprit que sa présence était de trop et quitta par conséquent la pièce.

**-Vous avez dit plus de secret alors j'écoute. Après tout, puisque je suis plus dans mon cercueil je peux tout entendre. **Déclara Jenna en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.** Un an à récupéré, c'est pas rien en même temps. **Croisant les jambes.

-Lui prenant la main. **Très bien alors surtout ne panique pas, je vais tout te dire. Tu te souviens quand Alaric t'a parlé de Klaus? **Commença Elena.

**-Oui.**

Elena allait reprendre son discours quand Stefan la coupa.

**-Elena t'es sûr de devoir lui dire tous les détails? **S'approchant.

-Croisant son regard.** Stefan c'est ma tante, elle est là de retour. **Reportant son regard vers Jenna qui lui sourit.** Je lui dois la vérité et je lui ais promis de ne plus avoir le moindre secret.**

**-Très bien, on vous laisse alors.** Finit par dire Stefan en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

La minute qui suivit, il ne restait dans le salon qu'Elena et Jenna où Elena continua toute l'histoire de l'année épouvantable qu'elle et ses proches avaient subi. Jenna, elle, resta là, assise sur le canapé en écoutant Elena. Stefan avait rejoint Damon dans la cuisine accompagné d'Alaric, Lexie et Caroline.

**-Ça va? **Demanda Stefan à Lexie tout en lui désignant la chaise pour s'asseoir.

**-Oui j'ai pu suivre l'histoire moi aussi en quelque sorte. **En s'asseyant.

**-Oui je sais. C'est pour ça que je te pose la question.**

**-Ben oui ça va. **Cherchant ses mots.** C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi vous êtes restés tous ici avec toutes ces péripéties, toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. **Pointant son regard sur chaque personne présente.

-Damon se mit à sourire avant de lancer une remarque.** L'adrénaline, chérie, l'adrénaline et puis il y a une vue à couper le souffle.**

**-Je vais te couper autre chose, moi, si tu continues. **Répondit Lexie désespérée de son sens de l'humour plus que déplacé.

Stefan et Caroline se mirent à rire aux éclats, Damon se mit à faire la moue et Alaric mit sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami tout en essayant de s'empêcher de rire. Jérémy arriva après avoir raccrocher avec Bonnie pour leur annoncer son arrivée.

* * *

_P.M:_ _Alors la résurrection de Jenna vous a plût? J'adore ce personnage et j'ai été triste de voir sa mort et surtout en colère de constater que comparé aux autres elle elle y restera. Enfin je voulait que Jenna, Alaric, Kol et Lexie fassent partit de mon histoire s'est pour sa que je les aient ressuscité. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord que la série est mieux avec eux? Sinon qu'en pensez vous de ce chapitre qui retrace un peu les faits des saisons passés...?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Une décision à respecter.

Rebekah se dirigea vers la maison de Matt afin qu'il s'explique pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient coincés avec son ex petit copain chasseur. Mais quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle hésita, peur qu'il ne ressente pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle et qu'il la rejette comme il l'a toujours fait. Après avoir reprit son courage, elle osa enfin frapper à la porte de sa maison et Matt ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. Sous le choc, il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux, pas sûr de quoi lui dire ni comment réagir et encore moins si elle était là pour ce qu'il croyait.

**-« Salut**. » Lança Rebekah afin de refroidir l'atmosphère

**-« Salut**. » Répondit Matt ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

**-« Alors, tu le pensais? » **Dit-elle sur la défensive.

**-« Pensais quoi? » **Demanda-il en sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

**-« Nos projets qu'on a fait lorsque... » **Mais avant de finir Matt la coupa.

-La coupant.** « Écoute Rebekah, je suis désolé mais toi et moi ça marchera jamais. » **Suivant sa réaction du regard.

**-« Ah OK. » **Baissant la tête pour se reprendre puis la relevant lui faisant ainsi face pour lui montrer à quel point elle était forte et indépendante. « **Oui je comprends. »**

**-« Je veux dire, t'es un vampire, moi non, et je veux pas le devenir et sois honnête, toi non plus t'es pas sincère. »**

**-« Comment ça? » **Surprise et intriguée.

**-« Tu aimes toujours Stefan tout comme moi je suis toujours amoureux d'Elena. » **Ce qui fit sourire Rebekah ainsi que détourner son regard.

**-« Stefan et moi c'est finit depuis longtemps. » **Reportant son regard à son encontre.

**-« Tout comme moi et Elena. Mais tu es toujours amoureuse de lui et t'as beau te convaincre d'avoir des sentiments pour moi, tu ne fais que transférer ce que tu ressens pour Stefan sur moi. » **Rebekah le regarda avec intensité en fronçant les sourcils.** « Crois moi, j'ai fait pareil avec Caroline quand on était ensemble et comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure en te rendant ton baiser. » **La déception se lisait dans son regard.** « Ton baiser n'était pas sincère non plus. »**

**-« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. » **Se remémorant la scène et en réalisant qu'il avait raison et que le baiser était loin d'être parfait.

**-« Évidement. » **Elle s'apprêtait à partir.** «Mais saches que je pensais quand même ce que j'ai dit et que je t'apprécie ... en tant qu'amis. »**

**-« D'accord. » **Avec un petit sourire.** « Merci Matt, moi aussi je t'apprécie mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Plus rien ne me retiens ici. »**

**-« Oui je crois aussi. Sois heureuse Rebekah. »**

**-« Toi aussi Matt. Merci pour tout. » **Ne comprenant pas alors, elle développa.** « Merci pour ton amitié, ton honnêteté, ta gentillesse et pour m'avoir montrer que les hommes ne sont pas tous des enfoirés et que ça vaut encore le coup qu'on se batte pour eux. »**

**-« Que comptes-tu faire alors? Te battre pour Stefan? »**

**-« Non. Je crois que Stefan et moi c'est fini, vraiment fini, et puis il n'y a qu'Elena pour lui. Encore un mec aveuglé par cette fille. » **Matt soupira d'un air compréhensif. « J**'ai raté ma chance avec Stefan. » **Relevant tout d'un coup la tête montrant de l'intérêt à ses propos.** « Dommage parce qu'il est un des seuls à m'avoir bien traité et un des seuls que mes frères ne voulaient pas tués. » **Ce qui fit apparaître un petit rire sur la bouche de Matt.** « Je crois que je vais rejoindre mes frères mais avant je vais décompresser en dévalisant toutes les grandes boutiques de créateurs du monde. » **Matt leva les yeux au ciel la faisant sourire. « **À bientôt Matt. »**

**-« À bientôt. »**

Rebekah tourna les talons après ses douces paroles où après un dernier regard échangé avec Matt, elle disparut le laissant seul avec sa fatigue et ses incertitudes.

* * *

Klaus était à l'aéroport depuis un moment et voyait que le temps tournait et n'apercevait toujours pas Caroline. Peur qu'elle est changée d'avis il s'apprêtait à saisir son téléphone pour l'appeler quand il aperçut au loin la silhouette de son frère Kol qui devrait être mort. Il secoua alors la tête persuadé d'avoir des hallucinations du au manque de sommeil et l'incertitude que Caroline avait de tenir sa promesse en l'accompagnant. Mais au même moment une personne le sortit de ses pensées en le retournant pour lui faire face. Il ne rêvait donc pas c'était bien lui, c'est lui Kol. Mais comment est-ce possible?

**-« Salut frangin. Alors on se rappelle de moi? »** Lui affirma Kol tout sourire.

**-« Kol? Mais comment? » **Complètement perdu.

**-« Longue histoire où des sorcières n'y sont pas pour rien. Mais bon, on en reparlera ultérieurement. » **Voyant toujours l'incompréhension sur le visage de son frère.** « Me dit pas qu'après tout ce temps c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour nos retrouvailles? » **Se moquant de son état.

**-« Kol. » **Ne perdit pas une minute pour l'enlacer dans une étreinte fraternel plus qu'intense et à laquelle Kol n'était pas habitué.

**-« Et bien je t'ai manqué on dirait. » **Surpris mais lui rendant son étreinte avec autant d'intensité.

**-« Désolé. » **Se dégageant

**-« Désolé ?» **Surpris une nouvelle fois par tant de sympathie de la part de Klaus.** « Tu t'excuses maintenant? Ça te réussis bien l'amour finalement. » **En lui accordant un clin d'œil.

**-« Quoi? »**

Klaus surpris à son tour, se demanda comment Kol avait bien pu deviner pour ses sentiments envers Caroline étant donné que lui ne s'en était vraiment aperçut que depuis très peu de temps et c'était d'ailleurs Caroline elle-même qu'il lui avait fait réalisé qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

**-« Mais comment? »**

**-« Enfin Nik. » **Le regardant comme un abruti.** « Me dis pas que t'es naïf à ce point. On le sait tous que tu en pinces pour la belle miss Forbes. »**

**-« Je vois. »**

Klaus avait son regard de reproche. En effet, il était furieux après lui, non déboussolé de se voir aussi transparent auprès des autres, lui, qui se vantait de masquer ses sentiments mieux que personne même à sa propre famille. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi on n'avait plus peur de lui et qu'on ne le considérait plus comme l'hybride impitoyable et dangereux qu'il était avant de mettre les pieds à Mystic Falls ou plutôt avant de rencontrer Caroline. Parce que oui, depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, il n'était plus le même, il avait changé, il faisait enfin paraître ses émotions et ça avait d'ailleurs failli lui coûter la vie à plusieurs reprises.

**-« Bon alors on part quand? » **Annonça Kol afin de changer de sujet voyant le trouble dans le regard de son frère.

**-« Quoi? **Revenant enfin sur terre**. Tu veux venir à la Nouvelle Orléans? » **Le regardant intensément comme si s'était illogique.

**-« Bien sûr. » **Haussant les épaules pour confirmer ses paroles.** « C'était tellement chaud là bas. » **Faisant danser ses sourcils.** « Et puis j'ai besoin de chaperon. » **Se rapprochant de lui en lui chuchotanttout bas.** « Pacte de sorcière. » **En se redressant et voyant les sourcils froncés de son frère enchaîna son dialogue**. « Je t'expliquais et puis maintenant que je suis revenu je ne vous quitte plus. Il faut bien que j'en profite pour vous taquiner. »**

**-« Quelle chance on a. » **Sachant très bien où il voulait en venir par «taquiner».

**-« Oh je t'en prie, montres toi plus reconnaissant mon frère. » **En lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

**-« OK. » **En l'entraînant avec lui vers la salle d'attente de l'aéroport.** « Allez viens mais attends. » **L'arrêtant.** « Euh par contre on ne peut pas partir maintenant. » **Voyant le doute dans son regard.** On attend quelque d'autre. »**

-Se demandant qui ça pouvait être.** « Qui ça? Rebekah? Je croyais qu'elle t'en voulait à mort et ne voulait plus te voir. »**

-Lui faisant rappeler une autre de ses erreurs parmi tant d'autres.** « Ça oui. Non c'est pas Rebekah. **Soupirant**. Mais à ce propos, je devrais régler cette histoire dans les prochains mois. »**

Tout d'un coup, Klaus réalisa que Kol n'était de retour que depuis très peu de temps et donc personne ne savait qu'il venait avec lui à la Nouvelle Orléans. C'est peut-être même une des raison de son départ. Il se demanda également si Rebekah savait qu'il était revenu parmi eux dans le monde des vivants ou si elle le croyait encore coincé de l'Autre Côté et sans plus attendre lui posa la question avec un regard neutre.

**-« Elle est au courant que t'es... enfin tu vois, de retour? »**

**-« T'inquiètes elle le sera bientôt. **Souriant**. Disons que je lui ai pas fait bonne impression devant son nouveau mec et puis tu me connais je préfère toujours surprendre. »**

-Souriant à son tour, ravi d'être le premier passant avant même Rebekah.** « Oui c'est vrai. » **Réalisant ce que Kol avait dit à propos d'une quelconque liaison que leur sœur aurait.** « Mais attend son nouveau mec? Qui sa? **Contrarié.** Elle n'a pas de mec.»**

**-« Ben si tu sais le garçon de table. »**

**-« Matt? » **Le faisant rire.** « Non tu rigoles. »**

**-« Et non. Il a finalement craqué en même temps tu connais un mec qui a résisté à notre sœur? » **Faisant crispé Klaus à ses paroles.

**-« Je préférais Stefan moi. » **Les deux frères se regardèrent avec le sourire.** « Mais bon après tout elle est grande. Elle fait ses choix. »**

-Ahuri**. « Sans rire, tu la laisses faire? Elle n'est pas la seule à grandir alors. »**

**-« Que veux tu il faut bien. » **Le dévisageant. « **Et toi c'est quand que tu grandis? »**

-Portant une main à sa poitrine tout en lui rendant son regard.** « Jamais. Ça te va comme réponse. » **Redevenant sérieux.** « Et donc cette invitée mystère, si c'est pas Rebekah, c'est qui? »**

**-« Ah! » **Se jouant de son impatiente.** « Ça... » **Le faisant mijoter.** « Surprise. » **Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**-« Non. » **Le dévisageant à son tour.** « C'est pas vrai? »** Sachant de qui il s'agissait. « **Toi aussi t'as réussi à conquérir ta prétendante. » **Ravi pour lui.

**-« Elle ne devrait plus tarder mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie ta venue. »**

**-« Il faudra bien qu'elle s'habitue pourtant. » **Blessé.

**-« En effet t'as raison. » **Ironisant.** « Quel choc! J'espère qu'elle partira pas au bout d'une semaine. » **Voyant sa réaction, il comprend qu'il n'a pas eu la réaction souhaitée et essaie de se rattraper. « **Je plaisante. » **Mais Kol n'était toujours pas d'humeur à rire.** « T'as perdu ton sens de l'humour avec la mort ou quoi? » **

**-« Ne me cherche pas. » **Toujours avec un regard sombre.** « Tu sais pas ce que c'est là-bas. »**

Kol regarda son frère et remarqua que son regard aussi s'était assombri. Comprenant que s'était sa faute, il décida qu'il était enfin temps de clore ce chapitre-là de sa vie, que maintenant il était revenu et était avec les personnes qui comptent pour lui. Il était bien décidé à en profiter et à ne pas tout faire foirer une nouvelle fois. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il osa enfin prendre la parole et lui demanda.

**-« Et donc on attend ? »**

**-« On attend. »**

Klaus afficha à son tour un sourire léger tout en décochant une tape amicale avec son épaule sur l'épaule de son frère. Ils se dirigèrent vers un banc et s'assirent tout en regardant les passants et savourant la présence de l'autre parce que même s'ils ne se l'avoueront sûrement jamais, ils s'aimaient et ces mois avaient été un enfer pour eux et savaient que désormais ils ne se quitteront plus. Mais Klaus ne put malgré le bonheur de retrouver son frère se demander si Caroline finirait par arriver ou même si elle accepterait que Kol vienne avec eux. Elle doit déjà supporter un frère et malgré la sympathie d'Elijah, c'est tout de même un originel alors deux. Oui Klaus avait peur, peur d'être rejeté surtout rejeté par Caroline, la femme qu'il aimait, la seule qu'il ait jamais aimé depuis plus d'un millier d'année et commençait même à penser qu'elle était la seule femme qu'il ait aimé. Perdu dans ses pensées, Klaus glissa la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable et découvrit en l'allumant que Caroline avait essayé de l'appeler. Il avait été tellement absorbé par l'arrivée inattendu de son frère qu'il n'avait même pas entendu son téléphone sonné même avec ses super sens. Inquiet il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour tendre le téléphone à son oreille et d'écouter le message. Kol le sonda avec un air de dire _«Mon vieux t'es mal barrer. Elle te mène déjà à la baguette.»_ Klaus répondit à son regard avec un autre échange visuel mais plus reprochant plutôt du genre _«La ferme! Ça va, lâche-moi!»_

* * *

_P.M. : Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Après les retrouvailles de Jenna, c'est Kol qui revient. Je voulais faire une histoire avec lui parce que même si il n'a pas fait beaucoup d'apparitions dans la série j'aime bien le personnage de Kol et franchement je voyais pas l'histoire des Originels sans lui. Je me demande même pourquoi ils l'ont fait mourir. Enfin bref je vais pas me lamenter là-dessus ni vous ennuyer avec mon opinion, c'est un autre sujet encore. Tout ça pour dire que Kol sera très présent dans l'histoire de cette fic. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Le fin mot de l'histoire

Caroline voyant l'heure tournait se décida d'appeler Klaus qu'elle serait en retard mais également pour le rassurer parce qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'il croira que si elle est en retard c'est qu'elle a changé d'avis et ne vient pas et non qu'elle est retenu par des morts ressuscités. Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de tuiles lui arrivent toujours quand elle est enfin prête à écouter son cœur? Sans plus attendre elle bafouilla une excuse pour s'éclipser et attrapa son portable et compose le numéro de Klaus mais tomba sur sa messagerie et décida de lui laisser tout de même un message.

**_"__Kla_**_**us c'est moi Caroline..." **_s'arrêtant_... "__**Je sais pas si t'es déjà à l'aéroport mais je..." **_soufflant_... "__**j'aurais préféré de le dire de vif voix mais tu dois être occupé. Je voulais que du sache que je n'ai pas changé d'avis mais j'ai un contre temps. Je t'en dirai plus une fois que je te rejoindrai, histoire de sorcière. Alors s'il te plaît, attend moi!" **_S'emportant sur ce qu'elle ressentait. "_**Ne doute plus de mes sentiments envers toi, je t'aime et je ne veux rester plus longtemps ici. Je n'y es plus ma place." **_À fond dans son monologue. "_**Tu avais raison cette ville n'est pas pour moi surtout si tu n'y es pas. J'irai n'importe où avec toi". **_Se reprenant et d'un air sérieux_.__** "Je t'appelle dès que j'ai finit ici." **_Fronçant les yeux et les sourcils. "_**Et désolé pour ce message pitoyable, je suis pas doué pour laisser des messages enfin bref on se voit bientôt. Salut." **_Et elle raccrocha.

Klaus en était émus et Kol à côté avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter le message et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard de son frère. «Là, c'est sûr il est fichu» Pensa Kol désespéré de voir à quel point les femmes ont une telle emprise sur les hommes même sur les êtres aussi diabolique que Klaus et se jura de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Oui Kol secoua la tête pour concrétiser ses pensées. La minute qui en suivit il se leva faisant revenir Klaus à la réalité.

**-« Où vas tu? » **Le voyant se lever.

-Se tournant vers son frère.** « Ben tu crois quand même pas que je vais rester ici jusqu'à que ta copine veuille bien daigner venir honorer de sa présence. » **Avec un sourire enjoué.** « Et puis te voir écouter son message en boucle me désespère alors je vais faire un tour. » **Prêt à partir mais se retourna et déclara.** « Fait moi signe quand elle sera là. »**

**-« OK. » **L'arrêtant**. « D'accord mais attend tu oublies que tu n'as plus de portable? »**

Se stoppant net.** « Justement. » **Et toujours avec un sourire éclatant articula.** « C'est une bonne occasion d'en acheter un autre. Je t'enverrai un SMS afin que tu sache le numéro. »**

**-« OK. Mais pas de bêtise. » **Prononça-il sachant pertinemment tout le contraire.

**-« Enfin tu me connais. » **Avec un rire de défi.

**-« Justement. » **Lui rendant son sourire

Kol ne s'attarda pas plus et se dirigea vers les boutiques de l'aéroport. Klaus lui resta là toujours assis sur son siège en regardant son frère s'éloigner peu à peu. Une fois qu'il n'était plus dans son champs de vision reporta son attention sur son téléphone et écouta le message de Caroline encore et encore ne se lassant pas de sa voix si douce et sensuelle.

* * *

Caroline raccrocha son téléphone et en revenant dans le grand salon remarqua que Bonnie venait d'arriver et sans plus attendre se rapprocha d'eux s'installant aux côtés de Stefan et Lexie qui lui affichèrent un grand sourire. Elle rendit leurs sourires avant de se retourner vers Bonnie afin d'écouter ses explications sur ses étranges phénomènes de l'heure qui venait de s'écouler. Bonnie qui avait longuement parlé avec Jérémy se déplaça au milieu de la pièce et apercevant tous les regards braqués sur elle ne tarda plus à commencer son interprétation.

**-« Très bien on t'écoute. » **La poussa Damon

**-« Ben voilà alors quand j'ai levé le voile et... **regardant Jérémy...** revu Jérémy j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas priver Elena de son frère encore une fois étant donné que j'avais le pouvoir et la volonté de le ramener. » **Portant son visage vers le sol.** « Et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il reparte. » **Jérémy la regarda avec intensité tandis que Bonnie releva la tête.** « Alors malgré les avertissements de ma grand-mère, j'ai pratiqué le sort mais il a échoué et j'en suis morte. »**

**-"Quoi? »** S'emportèrent Elena et Caroline.

**-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » **Leur accordant un sourire mais elles n'en revenaient pas.** « Laissez moi finir. Donc je suis morte et grand-mère m'a annoncé après la remise des diplômes que si j'aidais les esprits à vaincre définitivement Silas alors elles nous récompenseront. » **Stefan et Damon retournèrent brusquement la tête vers elle.

**-« Quoi? Tu veux dire que Silas est mort, pour de bon? » **La coupa Damon.

**-« Oui. » **Soufflant.** « Si vous arrêtiez de me couper je pourrait poursuivre. C'est déjà dur alors merci de ne pas m'interrompre. » **Regarda Damon puis Elena et enfin Caroline.

**-« Désolé va-y continue. » **S'excusa Caroline.

**-« Très bien alors où j'en étais-je? » **Réfléchissant**. « À oui je sais donc on a détruit Silas et ensuite j'ai demandé à Jérémy de venir afin qu'il nous aide étant donné que le sort nécessitait beaucoup d'énergies et puisqu'on été tous morts on n'avez donc plus rien à craindre. Jérémy et Kol étaient restés en retrait afin qu'ils nous aident à maintenir le sort et à localiser toutes les personnes. »**

**-« Attend pourquoi avoir ramener Kol? » **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Damon.

**-« Parce qu'ils faillaient autant d'âmes purs qu'impurs et vu que Jérémy, grand-mère et moi on été humains Alaric et Lexie vampires ils nous faillaient une autre âme pour le sort et puisque Kol été là et réclamait vengeance on a conclut un marché avec lui s'il nous oubliait alors on le ressusciterait. »**

**-« OK je vois. » **Intervient à son tour Stefan.** « Tu dis qu'Alaric faisait partit des âmes impurs mais Jenna? » **Soulignant l'intérêt de tous.** « Et pourquoi ils ne sont plus des vampires? »**

**-« Parce que l'autre côté est fait pour les personnes surnaturel, être vampire est surnaturel et pourtant Jenna n'y a jamais séjourné. » **Voyant toujours le trouble dans le regards de ses amis.** « Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas pu vivre assez longtemps en tant que vampire pour désobéir à mère nature et donc n'a fait aucun mal et en plus à donner sa vie pour protéger Elena donc elle a été récompensé en passant du côté des âmes purs si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. » **Affichant un maigre sourire à tous.** « C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais été un vampire. »**

**-« Oui très bien. Et pour moi comment se fait-t-il que je ne sois plus un vampire? Contrairement à Jenna j'ai été envoyé de l'autre côté et j'ai fait beaucoup de mal dont à mes proches. » **Ajouta Alaric.

**-« Tout simplement parce que c'est Esther qui t'a crée. C'est elle qui s'est servit de la magie pour te transformer et te rendre plus fort. Quand Elena est morte tu l'as été aussi et envoyé de l'autre côté. Une fois là-bas puisqu'elle y était aussi elle a put conserver le sort mais une fois ressuscité elle n'a pas put continuer à maintenir le sort étant donné que quand elle l'a crée elle était vivante mais maintenant elle est morte et toi non donc elle n'a plus d'emprise sur toi. »**

**-« C'est génial. » **S'enthousiasma Elena.

**-« Ouais. » **Lui répondit Alaric en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

**-« C'est bon il n'y a plus de question? » **Demanda Bonnie à bout.

**-« Je crois pas non. Merci Bonnie. » **Lui répondit Stefan en scrutant les visages.

**-« Oui merci. » **Répondit à son tour Alaric en lâchant la prise qu'il avait sur Elena.

**-« Je vous en prie. » **Lui sourit Bonnie**. « Maintenant je vais rejoindre ma grand-mère. Elle a un peu de mal à se remettre de la mort alors je préfère rester avec elle pour l'aider à récupérer. » **Se retourna vers Jérémy puis Elena avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Se levant et se dirigeant vers elle.** « Très bien vas-y. » **Elena l'arrêta.** « Bonnie merci, vraiment merci et je suis heureuse que tu sois là et que t'es récupéré ta grand-mère. »**

-L'enlaçant.** « Merci Elena. » **Se tourna vers la famille d'Elena.** « Moi je suis contente que ta famille soit à nouveau réunis. » **Puis se retourna vers elle.** « J'ai rien pu faire pour tes parents mais au moins tu ne seras plus toute seule. »**

**-« Merci. » **Lui prenant la main.** « Vraiment. Merci. » **La reprenant dans ses bras.** « Je t'aime. »**

**-« Je t'aime aussi. » **Quittant l'étreinte de sa meilleur amie et portant un dernier regard vers les autres personnes.** « Bon j'y vais à bientôt. » **Souriant puis partant.

**-« Sa va toi? »** Demanda Alaric qui s'était retourné vers Jenna et la voyait encore toute déboussolée

**-« Oui je crois. » **S'exclama Jenna avec un faible sourire.

Elena alla rejoindre les autres et enlaça sa tante puis Alaric et Jérémy qui rejoignis la danse pour une accolade. Caroline elle sut qu'il était temps qu'elle annonce à tout le monde qu'elle partait avec Klaus et sans plus attendre tira Stefan qui admira le spectacle des retrouvailles des Gilbert. Voyant la main poser sur son bras, Stefan se retourna pour faire face à Caroline et remarqua qu'elle voulait lui parler et sa devait être important puisqu'elle le conduisait dans une autre pièce. Une salle assez éloignée, assez pour que nul ne puisse entendre, pas même un vampire.

* * *

_P.M.: Voilà pour ce chapitre qu'en avez-vous pensez? Vous trouvez que la résurrection est assez plausible? J'ai bien imaginé la possibilité du retour de leur condition de mortel pour Alaric et Jenna? Vous auriez voulu qu'ils soient de nouveaux vampires? Disons que pour ce qui va se passait ensuite pour eux ils faillaient qu'ils soient humain je vous en dit pas plus... Surprise et suspens..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Que faire du remède?

Caroline avait attiré Stefan loin des regards ou plutôt des oreilles indiscrètes et alla donc lui avouer la chose la plus dur qu'elle ne lui ait jamais confier. Après tout c'était de Klaus qu'il s'agissait, si il y avait une personne qui avait le plus souffert de cet homme c'était bien Stefan. Sans plus attendre et malgré la boule qui se formée dans son estomac et sa gorge elle se prépara à déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

**-«Il faut que je te parle Stefan.»**

**-« Je t'écoute. » **Portant toute son attention sur elle.** « Ne t'inquiète pas tu as prit toute les précautions nécessaire afin que je sois le seul. » **Voulant t'étendre l'atmosphère en voyant son amie tendue et crispée. « **Alors dit-moi, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe? »**

**-« D'accord. » **Reprenant son souffle.** « Voilà quand tu t'es évanouis tout à l'heure... je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Damon et Elena. Je leur ai reproché beaucoup de choses mais je ne les regrette pas. » **S'emportant.** « Je le pensais, je les avaient sur le cœur depuis un moment et je suis ravie qu'elles soient enfin sortis. »**

-Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.** « Alors qu'est qui y a? T'as peur qu'ils ne te pardonnent pas? »**

-Répondit sans même réfléchir.** « Non! Pour être honnête je m'en fiche en faite. » **Reprenant son discours.** « Oui alors une fois que tu t'es réveillé Klaus s'apprêtait à partir et je l'ai poursuivit... **s'arrêtant brusquement en captant toutes ses réactions... **et on s'est embrassé. »**

**-« Quoi? » **N'y croyant pas.** « Tu rigole là? » **Espérant qu'elle lui dise que c'était une blague.

**-« Non. » **Détournant la tête.** « Et le pire c'est que j'ai aimé. » **Lui faisant face. « **Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour lui et quand il m'a embrassé j'ai su que ce que je croyais être une attirance était plus que sa. Je l'aime Stefan. »**

**-« Je vois. » **Fronçant les sourcils.** « Et? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? » **Scrutant son visage.

**-« Que tu ne me juge pas, que tu approuve mon choix. »**

**-« Tu pars avec lui c'est sa? » **Ce qui sonna plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

**-« Oui. » **Détourna à nouveau les yeux.

**-« Très bien. » **Croisant les bras.

**-« Très bien? » **Surprise**.**

**-« Oui très bien. » **Lui souriant.** « Écoute Care, t'es adulte maintenant. Tu fais tes choix toute seule et comme tu l'as dit tu te fiche de ce que pense les autres. Est-ce que je suis heureux que tu parte avec lui? Non. Mais qui je serais si je t'obligeais à rester hein? Je suis ton ami et je sais** **pertinemment que même si Klaus m'a NOUS a fait beaucoup fait beaucoup de mal il t'aime et prendra soin de toi donc je ne suis pas inquiet et si tu restais tu ne serais pas heureuse. »**

-Lui rendant son sourire.** « Merci Stefan, je savais que toi tu comprendrais. Et puis c'est Lexie qui m'a aidé à me lancer. » **Lui lançant un regard insistant.

**-« Je n'en doute pas. » **Projetant son regard dans le vide.** « Elle est toujours partante pour aider les personnes dans le besoin. »**

-Souriant mais aperçut une pointe de tristesse dans le regard de Stefan. « **Sa va aller toi? »**

**-« T'inquiète. » **Renvoyant un autre sourire mais plus forcé.** « Maintenant que Lexie est de retour je me porterai bien même si tu vas me manquer. »**

-Le prenant dans ses bras et en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille.** « Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime Stefan. »**

-Rendant son étreinte avec la même intensité.** « Je t'aime aussi. » **Se séparant d'elle.** « Bon on devrais peut-être rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils s'inquiètent. »**

**-« Ouais et puis j'ai des choses à leur avouer. » **Dit elle en soufflant.

**-« Ouais bon courage. » **En lui envoyant un rire tout en se redirigeant vers le salon.

**-« C'est sûr il m'en faudra. » **Le suivant.

De retour au salon, les choses s'étaient enfin éclaircies et arrangées. Jérémy, Alaric et Jenna étaient revenus, la famille originelle partie et Silas détruit à jamais. Ils étaient enfin libre de mener leur vie sans encombre. Oui tout allait pour le mieux, tout sauf la question du remède. Que peuvent-ils bien faire du remède maintenant? Le donner à Elena? À Stefan? À moins d'être généreux et de l'envoyer à Rebecca? Ou encore de le détruire? Sans plus attendre Damon prit le remède et le tendit à Elena se fichant de savoir que son frère était occupé par une certaine blonde embêtante.

**-« Tient Elena. » **Lui tendant le remède.** « Prend-le. »** Elena le prit et le serra dans sa main. « **Il n'y a plus aucune raison que tu le refuse à présent. Alors maintenant que tout est réglé prend-le et récupère ta vie. » **Annonça Damon droit dans les yeux d'Elena.

-Secouant négativement la tête.** « Non Damon je peux pas. » **Lui rendant le remède.

**-« Pourquoi? » **Refusant de le reprendre et complètement ahuri suite au refus d'Elena.

-Le regardant dans les yeux avec un regard suppliant.** «Parce qu'il y a qu'une seule dose et je ne peux pas me l'attribuer.» **Regardant dans la direction ou Stefan et Caroline s'était éclipser.** «Et puis Stefan n'est pas là. Il en a autant le droit que moi de l'avoir et même plus.»**

-Lui rendant son regard.** «On se fiche de Stefan. Prend-le! Il est à toi. On a tous fait sa pour toi alors maintenant prend-le afin que tous ses sacrifices ne soient pas vain.» **La prenant par les bras. «**Et tu sais pertinemment que Stefan veut que tu le prenne alors le mêle pas à sa.»**

-Baissant la tête.** « C'est vrai mais si je le prend la douleur ne disparaîtra pas pour autant. » **Annonça-elle les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Lui faisant relever la tête. « **Oui c'est vrai tu devras faire face à ta douleur, à ton chagrin, à tes peurs, tes reproches et ta culpabilité et sûrement que sa sera encore plus dur que si tu reste vampire mais tu as récupéré ta famille maintenant et elle est humaine. Je vois pas ce que sa t'apporterai de rester un vampire. »**

**-« Afin d'être avec toi. »**

**-« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, que tu ne le regrettera pas une fois ce remède perdu à jamais? On est là Elena. Là humain et seulement humain et qui dit humain dit mortel et donc on ne vivra pas éternellement tu es sûr de vouloir reproduire ce que tu as vécu durant cette année? » **Intervint Jérémy.

-Se retournant vers Jérémy. **« Dit comme sa j'en sert rien. » **Puis faisant face à Damon et ensuite à ses proches avant de regarder le vide et de prononcer. « **Tu dois avoir raison. »**

Regardant le remède qui se trouvait toujours dans ses mains et le rapprocha de plus en plus de ses lèvres mais au dernier moment elle s'arrêta refaisant face à Damon afin de le remercier mais également pour s'excuser pour le mal qu'elle leur avait causer depuis sa transformation. Damon la contempla et avec un sourire lui répondit.

**-« C'est bon sa va c'est du passé. Allez vas-y boit! » **S'impatienta Damon.

Damon continuait de la fixer et la seconde d'après Elena avala la fiole sans en laisser une goutte. Elle fut ensuite tout d'abord victime de tremblements et ne tarda pas ensuite à s'écrouler. Sombrant dans l'inconscience, Damon réussit à la réceptionner à temps et la porta vers le canapé afin de l'installer confortablement jusqu'à son réveil. Jenna s'installa à ses côtés afin d'être présente quand Elena ouvrira les yeux. Alaric mit une main sur l'épaule de Jenna qui la serra dans la sienne, Jérémy s'assit sur un des fauteuil ne quittant pas des yeux sa sœur encore endormit ainsi que le beau spectacle de voir Alaric et Jenna de nouveau ensemble. Un peu plus loin Damon se servit un verre et en proposa un à Alaric mais celui-ci refusa faisant froncés les sourcils de son meilleur ami et sourire Jérémy.

Stefan et Caroline arrivèrent dans le salon bras dessus bras dessous en riant et aperçut Elena inconsciente sur le canapé avec Jenna à son chevet et les garçons en train de discuter. Lexie elle était assise à côté de Jérémy tout en le rassurant.

**-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » **Demanda Stefan et Caroline.

**-« Euh... comment dire Stefan... » **Répondit Damon mais Stefan le coupa avant qu'il finisse.

**-« Elle a prit le remède. »**

**-« Tu m'en veut pas de lui avoir donner en ton absence? »**

**-« Bien sûr que non. » **Répondit-il sans même réfléchir.** « C'était le but premier qu'elle le prenne. » **Avec sérieux.** « Elle n'est pas faite pour être un vampire. »**

**-« Très bien et...**

Le réveil d'Elena arrêta Damon dans sa phrase et se retourna dans sa direction où il aperçut qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir les yeux et sans plus attendre se dirigea vers elle. Elena toussa et gesticula de partout manifestant toute l'attention sur elle. Jenna qui était restée à ses côté l'aida à se lever et à se calmer et les autres se dirigèrent aussi vers elle où se fut Damon qui ouvra le dialogue le premier.

**-« Sa va? Comment tu te sens? »**

**-« Je me sens bien. Je me sens vivante. » **Sourit Elena.

**-« C'est bon à savoir. Vas-y essaie d'utiliser ta vitesse vampirique. »**

-Elle essaya mais ne ressentit qu'une énorme douleur.** « Je n'y arrive pas. Et en plus j'ai mal partout. » **Faisant rire tout le monde.

**-« C'est ce qu'on appelle la normalité très chère sœur. » **Ironisa Jérémy.

* * *

_Petit Mot: Voilà pour le dixième chapitre. 10? Déjà? Ou-ah sa passe l'air de rien. Désolé mes petits gars mais c'est pas fini l'entracte n'est même pas encore terminé faut de la patience surtout avec moi ou plutôt avec mes idées qui fusse dans mon cerveau. Sinon qu'avez-vous pensez de ce 10ème chapitre? Intéressant? Lamentable? Décevant? Dites-moi sa pourrais m'aider pour la suite. Et pour l'amitié entre Stefan et Caroline vous avez été satisfait de leur petite confession de sentiments? Si oui alors vous aimerez la suite. J'adore l'amitié steroline et je commence même à apprécié leur rapprochement qui pourrait se concrétiser en une histoire d'amour entre les deux vampires. Mais ne vous en faites pas dans cette fic il n'y aura que de l'amitié envers eux._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Les sentiments mis à nus

Après être resté quelques minutes à se rassurer les uns les autres, Alaric se dirigea vers Jenna afin qu'elle l'accompagne pour qu'ils puissent discuter de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire à présent. Elena fit de même auprès de Stefan et, pendant ce temps, Caroline resta auprès de Lexie, le sourire aux lèvres d'où cette dernière qui comprit de suite ce qui se cachait là-dessous. Jérémy en profita pour réunir ses affaires pour quand ils partiraient enfin du manoir. Mais pour aller où? Maintenant la maison brûlée, ils étaient à la rue. Damon, lui, regarda Elena s'éloigner avec Stefan et avec une grimace, il se servit son énième verre depuis le début de la journée. Il se sentait pourtant encore plutôt assez sobre. Heureusement qu'il était un vampire sinon il roulerait sans doute sous la table à l'heure qu'il est. Jérémy le regarda et ne put qu'afficher un regard compatissant envers lui, ce qui l'énerva encore plus et but son verre d'un trait et ne tarda pas à se resservir.

**-«Jenna, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.» **Commença Alaric.

**-«Oui je crois aussi. Je t'écoute.» **Lui faisant face.

**-«D'accord. Alors d'abord il faut que tu saches que je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as subi.» **Jenna le regarda avec attention.** «Quand j'ai appris que Klaus t'avais transformé en vampire pour te sacrifier, j'ai été en colère parce que je n'ai pas pu te protéger et c'était mon rôle.» **Jenna afficha un regard compatissant tandis qu'Alaric continuait dans sa lancée.** «Ensuite, Damon m'a annoncé ta mort et j'ai cru mourir aussi. J'étais complètement anéanti. Je me suis même réfugié dans l'alcool et c'est Elena qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Alors j'ai fait ce que tu attendais de moi et j'ai fait en sorte de veiller sur Jérémy et Elena puis je suis mort.» **Faisant des gestes avec ses mains.** «J'ai pas pu honorer ma part du contrat et par ma faute, Elena a encore plus perdu et est devenue un vampire.» **

Sentant l'émotion le gagner, Alaric s'arrêta un moment et Jenna en profita pour argumenter à son tour.

-Posant une main sur son épaule. «**Eh c'est pas ta faute. Tu n'y pouvais rien, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute manière ni pour moi, ni pour Jérémy et encore moins pour Elena.» **Retirant sa main mais le fixant droit dans les yeux.** «Saches que je suis fière de ce que tu as accompli, j'ai toujours su que tu pourrais prendre soin d'eux.»**

**-«Merci.» **La regardant avec amour.** «Je t'aime Jenna, je t'aime encore plus qu'Isobel ou que quiconque.» **

Cette déclaration était encore plus importante pour Jenna que n'importe laquelle qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite, étant donné qu'elle venait de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais qu'en plus, il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait plus que son ex femme vampire morte dont il croyait être la femme de sa vie.

**-«Avant cette histoire de sacrifice tu étais prête à me donner une seconde chance et je voudrais savoir si tu le pense toujours?»** Inquiet et sondant ses réactions.** «Je sais que tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de refuser.»**

**-«Al... **Mais Alaric la coupa.

-La coupant en tendant sa main.** «Attends je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Avant que tu ne prennes ta décision, il faut que tu saches que quand tu était morte, j'ai eu une aventure avec quelqu'un.» **Jenna recula d'un pas. «**C'était court mais j'en ai toute de même eu une.» **Jenna se sentit quelque peu soulagée. «**Elle s'appelait, non je veux dire, elle s'appelle Meredith puisqu'elle est toujours vivante.» **Elle lui accorda un maigre sourire.** «Si j'avais su que tu reviendrais je t'aurais attendu, ça tu peux en être sûre.» **La fixant dans les yeux.

-Sachant qu'il était honnête, elle s'approcha de lui.** «Eh Alaric t'inquiètes ça va. C'est normal, tu as tourné la page. Tu n'allais tout de même pas rester seul toute ta vie.»**

**-«J'aurais du attendre plus. Je suis désolé.» **Baissant la tête.

-Lui prenant le visage dans ses mains pour ainsi lui relever la tête et l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux.** «Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as été honnête, c'est l'essentiel et puis c'est fini non?»** Peur de sa réponse.

**-«Oui.» **En la fixant droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver du regard.** «Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi.» **Lui prenant les mains qu'elle avait posée sur son visage.

**-«Toi aussi, t'es toujours dans mon cœur.» **Serrant tous deux les mains de chacun. «**Je t'aime Ric. Oui, si il y a bien une personne qui a le droit à une seconde chance c'est bien toi.»** Posant une main sur son torse. «**Toi plus que quiconque.»**

Sans perdre plus un instant, il combla les pas qui le séparait d'elle et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et se rappela à quel point il aimait l'embrasser et avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait il amplifia le baiser. C'était comme s'ils étaient à nouveau à leur place et ne faisaient qu'un. Jenna, elle, crut se consumer sur place, elle était heureuse de sentir à nouveau l'homme qu'elle aimait contre elle, de l'embrasser et de lui clamer son amour. Elle se décolla de lui à regret avec un grand sourire et se mordit la lèvre afin d'être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas et Alaric la contempla des pieds à la tête. Intriguée, Jenna n'osa pas bouger et Alaric posa enfin la question qu'il voulait lui demandait depuis longtemps.

**-«Jenna épouses-moi.»**

**-«Quoi?» **Pas sûre d'avoir comprit.

**-«Épouses-moi.» **Répétant puis s'agenouillant près d'elle.** «Je suis désolé, j'ai pas de bague mais je n'ai pas besoin de bague ou d'attendre plus de temps pour savoir que tu es la femme de ma vie alors Jenna, épouses-moi.»**

**-«Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que c'est ce que je veux aussi.» **Avec un joli sourire et un petit rire franc.

**-«Dois-je comprendre que c'est un oui?» **Avec un large sourire.

-Lui rendant son sourire avec le même éclat**. «Oui. Je veux t'épouser, je veux me marier avec toi, vivre avec toi, enfin la totale quoi.»**

Alaric se releva et prit Jenna dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Puis quelques instants plus tard, se dégagea de ce baiser si doux et si sincère mais sans quitter ses bras si réconfortant et lui prononça.

**-«Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je t'aime.»**

**-«Je t'aime aussi.» **Reposant sa bouche sur celle de son fiancé**. **

Damon de son côté avait écouté toute la scène et ne put se retenir d'afficher un sourire heureux pour son meilleur ami qui avait enfin récupérer la femme de sa vie. Contrairement à lui il aura eu la fille. Lexie qui avait vu l'éclat sur son visage lui balança alors une pique.

**-«Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire?» **Envoya Lexie à Damon.

**-«Non rien.» **Rompant son sourire puis en se tournant vers elle affichant un tout autre sourire.** «C'est toi.»**

**-«Ouais c'est ça.» **Ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu.** «On t'as jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas d'écouter les conversations privées des autres!» **Attaqua Lexie.

**-«Comme si tu le faisais pas toi!» **Lui répliqua-il

**-«Non.»**

**-«Menteuse.»** L'enfonça Caroline.

**-«Parce que toi non?» **Lui répondit direct Lexie subjuguée**. **

**-«Non.» **Dit-elle en détournant la tête.

**-«C'est qui la menteuse maintenant.» **Lui balança-elle avec un sourire et une tape amicale.

**«Quoi Stefan et Elena sont mes meilleurs amis, je veux juste leur bonheur et c'est dans ma nature de vouloir tout savoir. Désolé et depuis que je suis un vampire ça ne s'est pas arrangé.» **Se défendit Caroline

**«C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.» **Répliqua Damon qui valut un regard furieux de Caroline.

Et les 3 vampires tendirent dès lors l'oreille sur la conversation de Stefan et Elena, se fichant de ce que les autres pourraient en penser ou même si c'était déloyale. Jérémy resta à côté à les regarder en désespérant et put s'empêcher de penser. _«Oh! Les vampires pire que les commères. On se croirait au lycée. Non sérieux!»_

* * *

Stefan et Elena s'étaient éloignés du salon afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement et il y avait de quoi maintenant qu'Elena était libre de ses émotions et de nouveau humaine. Stefan était tendu et se demandait ce qu'Elena allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Elena, elle aussi, était stressée et ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle s'étonna même qu'il veuille lui adresser la parole ou même lui accorder un sourire après le mal qu'elle lui avait fait subir ces derniers mois.

**- "Et donc?" **S'impatienta Stefan.

**- "Oui. Désolé." **Revenant à la réalité et s'éclaircissant la voix.** "Stefan écoutes, je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer depuis que je suis un vampire."**

**- "Ne t'en fait pas c'est oublié."**

- Levant une main.** "Non laisses-moi finir. Écoutes, j'ai pris le remède. Damon a dit que tu ne le voulais plus mais je me rends compte que je t'ai privé de ta seule chance de redevenir humain alors que tu vis ce calvaire depuis plus longtemps que moi." **D'un air suppliant.** "Je suis désolée Stefan."**

- La fixant du regard.** "Elena le remède était pour toi, il n'y avait même pas à discuter. Oui je veux redevenir humain mais je m'y suis fait à mon stade à la longue. Toi non et en toute honnêteté tu n'y serais jamais arrivée. Alors je te le répète, tu as pris la bonne décision en le prenant."**

- Avec un petit sourire.** "D'accord." **Redevenant sérieuse.** "Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé entre Damon et moi."**

- La coupant.** "Tu n'as pas à le faire. C'est entre Damon et toi et puis tu as toujours eu des sentiments pour lui donc c'est normale que t'y ais cédée à la longue." **Avec un regard brisé.

**- "Oui c'est vrai. J'ai des sentiments très forts envers Damon mais pas autant que ceux que j'éprouve pour toi." **Stefan reporta son regard vers elle d'un air étonné.** "Je t'aime Stefan." **Avec le sourire.** "Et maintenant, c'est une évidence. Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer depuis le premier jour."**

**- "Et Damon?" **Voulant être sûr de ce qu'elle lui racontait.

**- "Oui j'ai des sentiments envers lui." **Se détournant de son regard plein d'amertume.** "J'ai cru que c'était de l'amour mais non je crois que le mélange de mon trouble et de l'asservissement m'a fait développé ce que j'aurais pu ressentir." **Reportant son regard sur lui.** "Mais maintenant je sais et c'est toi que j'aime Stefan, toi et personne d'autre."**

- Détournant le regard à son tour.** "Je suis désolé Elena mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus."**

**- "Je comprends." **Les larmes aux yeux.

- Voyant la tristesse sur son visage.** "Non je ne te rejette pas parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur, je te rejette parce que j'en ai marre que Damon et moi on se dispute la même fille." **Elena était devenue intriguée.** "Je suis fatigué Elena, j'en ai marre de me battre avec mon frère pour toi, pour Katherine ou pour quiconque. Je veux juste être amoureux et qu'on m'aime en retour ainsi que récupérer ma relation avec mon frère. Je veux une relation avec lui comme celle que tu as avec le tien." **Avec un regard sincère et en la fixant dans les yeux.** "Je suis désolé Elena mais je ne reviendrais pas vers toi. J'avais promis à Damon qu'une fois que tu aurais pris le remède, je partirais et je vais tenir ma parole. L'amour c'est quand deux être qui s'aiment, qui se soutiennent, se font confiance et non qui se demandent si elles se quitteront un jour ou qui se demandent si elles sont réellement heureuse et encore moins d'en souffrir." **Se rapprochant d'elle tout en ne quittant pas son regard du sien.** "Maintenant tu es de nouveau humaine et tu as récupéré ta famille. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait grand temps que tu vives une vie d'humaine?"**

**- "Tu as raison Stefan. Je suis désolée pour tout. S'il y a bien une personne qui mérite d'être heureux, c'est toi."**

**- "Merci." **Secouant la tête.

Stefan accorda un dernier sourire à Elena avant de se tourner et de quitter la pièce et alla ainsi rejoindre les autres qui étaient restés dans le grand salon. Alaric et Jenna étaient revenus eux aussi dans la grande salle. Stefan remarqua le sourire vainqueur sur le visage de Lexie, un sourire étonnée sur Caroline et un sourire de surprise sur Damon et comprit qu'ils avaient suivit toute sa conversation avec Elena. Elena arriva elle aussi quelques minutes après Stefan dans la pièce et regarda Damon qui avait les yeux rivés sur son frère qui ce dernier se dirigea vers Lexie et Caroline.

**- "Alors? On vous a pas dit que ça ne se faisait pas d'écouter aux portes?" **S'exclama Stefan en regardant Lexie puis Caroline.

**- "Désolée." **Dirent en chœur Caroline et Lexie.

**- "ça va toi?" **Demanda Lexie. "**Je veux dire, t'es sûr de ta décision? "**

**- "Oui je le suis." **La fixant du regard.** "C'est toi qui m'a dit d'aller de l'avant." **Porta son regard sur Damon puis le reporta sur Lexie.** "Je suis ton conseil."**

**- "Je suis fière de toi." **Lui souriant.

**- "Stefan je... **Commença Damon en se rapprochant avant qu'Elena le coupe.

**- "Damon je peux te parler." **L'interrompt Elena.

**- "Bien sûr." **Lui répondit Damon avec un regard froid.

Elena emmena Damon à son tour dans la pièce où elle avait révélé ses sentiments à Stefan et commença son échange où Damon se demanda si elle allait lui sortir la même déclaration qu'à Stefan. Il la contempla afin de décerner toutes ses réactions. _«Si elle pense que je vais être la roue de secours ou le second choix, c'est qu'elle ne me connaît pas cette garce.» _Pensa Damon en ne quittant pas son regard de celui d'Elena.

**- "Damon je suis désolé pour ce que tu as subi, pour l'asservissement, pour ce qui s'est passé, pour tout." **Commença-elle.

**- "Où veux-tu en venir?" **Croisant les bras**.**

**- "Tu as écouté ma conversation avec Stefan." **Avec un sourire froid.

**- "Oui." **Impartial.

**- "Donc tu sais. Je suis désolé." **Avec un regard compatissant.** "J'ai de réels sentiments pour toi mais..."**

**- "Ils ne sont pas aussi fort que pour Stefan." **Continua Damon.** "J'avais compris." **Fou de chagrin et avec un regard glacial.** "Stefan, toujours Stefan, toujours et à jamais Stefan. Je me demande pourquoi j'espère encore."**

**- "Je suis désolé Damon mais si tu...**

- La coupant.** "Non c'est bon, ça va, ne me fait pas la charité s'il te plaît." **S'emportant.** "S'il y a une émotion que je hais par dessus tout, c'est la pitié."**

**- "C'est pas ça, c'est juste...**

**- "Non Stefan a raison, il est temps qu'on grandisse et qu'on arrête de se battre pour la même fille." **Voulant en finir.** "L'histoire n'arrête pas de se répéter. Vous les Petrova vous êtes du poison." **Elena le foudroya.** "Mais si Stefan est prêt à renoncer à toi alors je ferais de même parce que moi aussi je veux récupérer mon frère." **Avec enfin un regard doux.

**- "D'accord très bien." **Se détournant.** "Alors je vous promets de ne plus être un obstacle pour vous.'' **Puis se retournant vers lui.** "Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses s'enveniment entre vous à ce point, je te le jure."**

**- "Je te crois t'inquiètes. Mais Stefan a raison, il est temps que tu sortes de toutes ces histoires de vampires." **Damon commença à s'éloigner.

**- "Très bien." **L'arrêtant dans sa lancée.** "Attends puisqu'on est d'accord, je voudrais clarifier un autre point." **Se tournant vers lui qui se trouvait toujours dans l'encolure de la porte.

**- "Oui je t'écoute." **Intrigué.** "Que veux tu?" **S'avançant de quelques pas.

**- "Je promets de ne plus me fourrer dans des histoires de vampires ou autres créatures si tu me promets, toi aussi, de ne plus tourner autour des Petrova/Gilbert et de, par conséquent, ne pas reproduire ce que j'ai vécu sur mes enfants ou autres de mes descendants." **Le fixant du regard.** "On est d'accord?"**

**- "On est d'accord." **Lui renvoyant son regard.

**- "Super." **Avec un sourire.** "Merci. Alors bonne chance Damon et soit heureux."**

**- "Oui toi aussi."**

Les deux jeunes quittèrent à leur tour la pièce afin de rejoindre les autres et ce fut le tour de Stefan de regarder son frère avec surprise. Caroline, elle, sut qu'il était temps de lancer la bombe qui pourrait détruire son amitié avec Elena à jamais. Mais quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Alaric et Jenna s'apprêtaient à annoncer leur départ quand Caroline les coupèrent en leur annonçant la nouvelle qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

**- "El... **Commença Jenna avant d'être coupé par Caroline.

**- "J'ai quelque chose à dire." **Se tournant vers Jenna pour s'excuser.** "Désolée."**

**- "Ce n'est rien." **Agitant la main afin qu'elle reprenne.** "Je t'en prie vas-y."**

- Reportant l'attention sur tous.** "Voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins." **Figeant son regard sur Elena.** "Je pars avec Klaus."**

**- "Quoi?" **Crièrent tous en chœur mis à part Stefan et Lexie.

**- "Tu plaisantes là?!" **S'exclama Elena ahurie.** "C'est pas sérieux Caroline."**

- Avec un regard suppliant.** "Je suis désolé Elena mais je l'aime, il m'aime, je vois pas pourquoi j'attendrais plus longtemps ou même ton approbation." **Se rapprochant d'elle.** "C'est ma vie! Il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives!"**

**- "Mais c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui à la fin." **Se rapprochant elle aussi.** "D'abord tu m'agresses pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec Stefan et ensuite tu m'envoies que tu pars avec Klaus et que je mène ta vie. Mais c'est faux."**

**- "Vraiment? Alors pourquoi tu m'interdis de partir avec lui? **S'emportant

**- "Parce qu'il va te faire souffrir, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire." **S'emportant également.

**- "Tu ne le connais même pas." **Ne quittant pas son regard.

**- "Toi non plus." **Lui renvoyant le même échange de regard.

**- "Justement c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le rejoindre."**

**- "Et Tyler?" **Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Elena, de plus en plus énervée.

**- "Quoi Tyler!" **Comprenant là où elle voulait en venir et essayant de contrôler la rage qui bouillonnait en elle.** "Avec Tyler, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Il a déjà tiré un trait sur moi d'ailleurs et tu devrais le savoir puisque c'est toi qui m'a fait remarquer que ça ne servait à rien que je m'accroche à lui." **Lui envoya-elle sans même sourciller.

**- "Je n'avais plus d'humanité à cette période je te rappelle et, dis-moi, c'est grâce à qui que ta relation avec Tyler est terminée et qu'on a tant souffert." **Continua Elena.

- Soufflant et respirant calmement afin de se calmer.** "Écoutes, il n'est pas parfait mais toi non plus et si tu étais vraiment mon amie, tu respecterais mon choix."**

- "**Mais je suis ton amie justement. J'essaie de t'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise."**

Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe étaient restés là, à les regarder se pétrir le chignon. Stefan s'apprêtait à intervenir mais Lexie l'empêcha lui faisant comprendre du regard que si il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation, il fallait mieux qu'il se taise. Après tout, il s'agissait de Caroline et d'Elena, deux têtes brûlées qui n'étaient jamais d'accord mais qui s'aimaient au-delà de tout et malgré leurs sales caractères.

**- "Je t'en prie." **La suppliant et s'approchant encore un peu plus en lui prenant les mains.** "Laisses-moi tenter le coup. Au pire si t'as raison, j'aurais le cœur brisé, je reviendrais et tu pourras me dire que tu m'avais prévenu."**

**- "Care..." **Secouant négativement la tête.

La voyant les larmes aux yeux en attendant qu'elle lui donne sa bénédiction, Elena comprit que si elle ne le faisait pas, Caroline serait malheureuse. Connaissant Caroline, elle partirait de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait donc faire qu'une chose la soutenir priant pour que Klaus ne la fasse pas souffrir comme il avait tant fait souffrir ses proches. Avec un sourire, elle resserra l'emprise que Caroline avait sur ses mains et lui annonça.

**- "Très bien vas-y." **La fixant droit dans les yeux. "**Si tu crois que c'est le bon choix."**

- Lui souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.** "Elena tu sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi." **Voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son amie.** "T'en fait pas, ça va aller. On reste en contact." **Montrant la porte du doigt.** "Je dois y aller là, il m'attend surtout que je dois encore prévenir ma mère et faire mes valises."**

- Elena secoua la tête.** "Sois prudente. Je t'aime."**

- La prenant dans ses bras.** "Je t'aime aussi."**

**- "Salut." **Déclara Caroline à tous après avoir quitter les bras d'Elena.

**- "Salut Care n'oublie pas d'appeler." **Annonça Stefan en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

**- "Oui t'inquiètes". **Resserrant l'emprise.** "Au revoir Lexie et à bientôt j'espère."**

**- "A la prochaine et t'inquiète pas, tu vas devoir encore me supporter pendant très longtemps. Amie pour la vie." **Lui souriant.** "Et c'est pas une option." **

**- "OK ça marche." **Dirigea le regard vers les autres et avec un geste de la main.** "Salut."**

**"Salut." **Leur annoncèrent-ils en chœur.

Caroline prit la porte et, à sa vitesse vampirique, se dirigea vers chez elle où, une fois arrivée, découvrit que sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée et en profita donc pour commencer à faire ses valises tout en envoyant un SMS à Klaus afin de le rassurer et de lui dire qu'elle arriverait bientôt. Elle reçut une réponse de sa part en à peine trois secondes plus tard. _«Dis donc ça compose vie les originels. Il n'y a pas à dire il assure mon originel. Mon originel? Ouais ça sonne bien. Allez vite dépêchons-nous avant qu'il perde patience et se défoule sur une personne innocente ou pire sur moi.»_

* * *

Au manoir la tension avait drôlement baissée depuis toutes ses confidences et Alaric décida qu'ils étaient également temps pour eux de partir.

**- "Bon ben je crois qu'on va vous laissez nous aussi." **Annonça Alaric. "**Vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire." **Les deux frères se regardèrent puis reposèrent leur attention sur les Gilbert**. "Et on va pas plus vous déranger."**

**- "Partir? Et pour allez où Ric? Tu oublies que la maison des Gilbert est en cendre et que ton appartement a été reloué." **Déclara Damon avec ironie.

**- "Ouais mais je suis sûr qu'on va trouver." **S'approchant de Damon afin de lui chuchoter.** Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. **Portant son regard sur Elena.** "Mais on se voit très vite." **Lui faisant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Avec le sourire.** "OK pas de soucis. Faites attention."**

**- "Allez à bientôt." **Prononça Stefan à son tour.

**- "Tchao." **Dirent tous les autres.

Ainsi la famille Gilbert partit à leur tour laissant Damon et Stefan seuls au manoir où après un regard de sous-entendu partirent chacun de leur côté. Jérémy et Elena, eux, ne savaient pas encore la bonne nouvelle qui se préparait dans leur famille et Jenna, le sourire aux lèvres ne put dévier son regard de son futur époux. Elena à l'arrière avait enfin le sourire, un sourire franc. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et, même si elle était rejetée par les deux hommes qu'elle aimait, elle était heureuse. Oui, heureuse pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle était contente de vivre, de vivre une vie humaine mais surtout d'avoir retrouver une famille.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé? Pas trop déçu pour le delena?  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Nouvelles vies

Caroline avait fini de préparer toutes ses affaires et en descendant les escaliers ne voyait toujours aucun signe de sa mère. S'apprêtant à lui laisser un mot, Lise rentra enfin et aperçut sa fille avec plusieurs valises autour d'elle ainsi qu'une feuille et un crayon à la main. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir mais était curieuse d'en connaître les raisons.

**-«Tu vas quelque part?»** Demanda Lise en voyant sa fille avec autant de bagages.

**-«Euh... Oui.» **Ne sachant pas par où commencer. «**Je t'attendais... et puisque tu ne venais toujours pas j'allais te laisser un mot.»** Lui répondit Caroline anxieuse.

**-«Désolée, j'étais retenue au boulot, travail de shérif, tu connais la chanson. Mais dis-moi, toi ça va?» **La voyant anxieuse.** «T'as l'air bizarre, changée, tout va bien?» **S'approchant**.**

**-«Oui ça va.» **Fuyant son regard.** «En faite, si j'ai autant de valises c'est parce que... je pars... je déménage maman... **Hésitante**... avec Klaus.»** Avec une voix tremblante.

**-«Quoi? Sérieux?» **Abasourdie.

**-«Oui. Je suis désolé maman mais je l'aime et j'en peux plus de le rejeter en espérant que mes sentiments s'envoleront un jour parce que je crois que ça ne sera jamais le cas bien au contraire.» **S'emportant dans son discours puis osa enfin la regarda et lui déclara. «**Il m'aime et je suis sûr qu'il prendra soin de moi. T'as pas à t'en faire.»**

-S'approchant d'elle.** «Et chérie calme toi.» **Portant une main à son épaule.** « Ça va. Je sais tout ça. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors il n'y a pas à hésiter.»**

-Surprise de sa réaction.** «Quoi? Attends quoi? Répètes ce que tu as dit.»**

-Lui souriant. «**Caroline, ma puce, tu es assez grande pour prendre tes propres décisions.» **Sur un ton sérieux.** «Est-ce que je veux que tu partes, non bien sûr, mais je vais pas non plus t'enfermer ici jusqu'à ma mort. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour lui. Tu es heureuse en sa présence et lui t'aimes, ça crève les yeux alors je te le répète, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Je sais que tu seras en sécurité avec lui et qu'il prendra soin de toi. **Nostalgique.** Mais appelles tout de même pour donner des nouvelles à ta vielle maman, OK ?»**

**-«Maman, je sais pas quoi dire.» **La prenant dans ses bras.** «Merci. Je t'aime.» **Se séparant de l'étreinte et en la fixant.** «Je promets de t'appeler aussi souvent que possible.»**

**-«Je t'aime aussi mon bébé.» **Lui souriant.** «Et t'as intérêt à appeler.» **D'un regard sans appel.

Caroline prit la porte après avoir accordée un dernier câlin et regard à sa mère puis partit ensuite en direction de sa voiture afin de rejoindre l'homme de sa vie. Elle lui envoya un SMS avant de démarrer pour lui dire qu'elle était sur la route. Arrivée à l'aéroport, elle se mit à courir regardant partout afin d'apercevoir Klaus. Il était là, assis, en train de sonder chaque environ. Il était tellement beau et sexy qu'elle crut qu'elle allait fondre puis revint à la réalité quand il l'aperçut, il la dévisageait et se précipita dans sa rencontre.

**- «Et salut.» **s'approchant d'elle.** «Je commençais à m'inquiéter.» **

**- «Oui désolé. Il y a eu un imprévu et ensuite j'attendais ma mère.»**

**- «Où sont tes valises?» **Inquiet**.**

**- «Dans ma voiture ils y en avaient trop pour que je les prenne.»**

- Soulagé**. «Je vais demander à ce que quelqu'un embarque tes valises dans le jet.»**

**- «OK. **Surprise.** Attends quoi un jet? Tu veux dire un jet privé? Rien qu'à toi?» **Ahurie.

- Avec un doux sourire.** «Ben oui tu crois quoi ? Et puis je te fais remarquer que, vu l'heure, tous les vols pour la Nouvelle Orléans sont épuisés.»**

**- «Ah je vois. Oui forcément c'est pratique.» **

- Hésitant à lui dire.** «Euh au faite, il faut que tu saches qu'on ne sera pas que 2 dans l'avion. On a un invité surprise.»**

- Surprise et sur la défensive.** «Ah bon et qui? Rebekah?»**

**- «Non, désolé amour, de te décevoir.» **Intervint à ce moment là Kol qui la fit se retourner brusquement.

- Reculant d'un pas et n'y croyant pas ses yeux. «**Hein? Kol? Mais?» **Bafouilla Caroline.

**- «J'adore l'effet que je fais au femme.» **Regardant son frère. «**Quand je disais que je préférais faire les surprises, tu comprends maintenant? Et imagine la tête d'Elijah.»**

**- «Qu'est ce que tu fais là? T'es venu pour te venger?»**

- Regardant Caroline en le faisant sortir de ses pensées de retrouvailles.** «Non. Je suis là pour retrouver ma famille.» **S'approchant.** «Et quand j'ai appris que tu serais également de la partie, j'étais encore plus ravi comme ça. Ça amènera une présence plus... comment dire... féminine.» **Faisant bouger ses sourcils et avec un sourire narquois qui glaça Caroline.

- Sérieux tout en s'approchant de Caroline**. «Bon assez plaisanté, on a perdu assez de temps. Allons-y maintenant.» **Annonça Klaus en prenant la main de Caroline.

- Continuant à fixer Caroline. «**La faute à qui si on a du retard. **Refixant Klaus.** Très bien je ne veux pas vous entendre, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper moi.» **

Klaus lança un regard à son frère qui comprit et le suivit alors que Klaus tenait toujours la main de Caroline qui la serra le laissant la conduire. Kol suivait le mouvement en gardant un sourire aussi adorable qu'effrayant. Ils arrivèrent au jet où les bagages de Caroline y étaient déjà et montèrent donc à l'intérieur. Klaus s'installa près de Caroline qui s'était assise sur l'un des sièges côté fenêtre situé vers le milieu de l'appareil, Kol lui s'était mit au fond de l'appareil avec déjà un cocktail à la main.

* * *

Stefan prépara ses affaires lui aussi pour partir quand Damon entra dans sa chambre et en voyant son frère en train de vider sa chambre comprit qu'il ne partait pas en vacances.

**-«Stefan? Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques?»** Demanda bêtement Damon.

**-«Comme tu vois, je prépare mes affaires.» **Lui répondit Stefan sans même le regarder tout en continuant à faire ses valises.

**-«Et pour aller où?» **Le regardant faire.

**-«Je sais pas encore mais j'étouffe ici.» **S'arrêtant.** «Maintenant qu'on a plus besoin de moi, je peux enfin quitter cet endroit.» **Reprenant son déménagement.

**-«Et donc ton discours sur une fraternité que tu voudrais retrouver c'était du pipeau.» **S'énerva Damon. «**Tu voulais juste une excuse pour ne pas blesser Elena.»**

**-«Non je le pensais.» **Dit-il d'une voix douce en se retournant vers lui.** «Mais tout me rappelle Elena, je dois partir afin de l'oublier et de commencer enfin à vivre.» **

**-«Je vois. Tu comptes revenir?»**

**-«Bien sûr.» **Le fixant du regard.** «Surtout que tu es là, alors oui, je reviendrais ne t'en fait pas. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux plus vivre dans cette maison. J'ai besoin de faire un break et je sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas voulu partir alors j'ai demandé à Lexie de m'accompagner.» **Souriant.** «Comme ça, sois rassuré, je ne risque rien.»**

-Lui rendant son sourire.** «N'en soit pas si sûr, on ne sait jamais, elle mord peut-être. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'aurais refuser si tu m'avais demander de t'accompagner?»**

**-«Parce que même si tu as été rejeté par Elena, tu veux lui prouver que t'es passé à autre chose et tu veux rester pour Alaric aussi. Il est de retour et en plus, il va se marier, je suis sûr que tu as tout prévu.» **Damon le regarda subjugué.

**-«T'as raison. Je vais lui montrer que je peux vivre sans elle. **Avec un regard béat reporta son attention sur son frère.** «Mais comment tu sais qu'Alaric va se marier? Quand il a fait sa demande, tu parlais avec Elena.»**

**-«A ton avis.» **Souriant.

**-«Bien sûr Lexie.» **Conclut Damon.

**-«On parle de moi?» **Lexie entra à ce moment là dans la pièce.

**-«Non c'est rien.» **La rassura Stefan et en sondant la pièce.** «Bon je crois que je suis prêt.» **En la regardant. «**On part quand tu veux.»**

**-«OK alors let's go.» **Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais elle s'arrêta sur Damon.** «Ça va aller toi?» **D'un air compatissant.** «T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir? Il y a encore de la place tu sais.»**

-L'envoyant bouler.** «Arrête Lexie.»**

**-«Arrête quoi?»**

**-«De vouloir m'analyser, me consoler. Faut toujours que tu tendes la main, c'est agaçant à force.» **Lui déclara-il en la fixant dans les yeux**.**

**-«Très bien comme tu veux.» **Pointant les 2 mains en l'air pour lui dire qu'elle abandonnait puis dirigea un doigt vers son torse.** «Mais si tu ne t'ouvres pas plus tu finiras tout seul.»**

**-«C'est peut-être mieux.» **Lui annonça Damon alors qu'elle avait tourné les talons.

**-«Damon.» **S'approcha Stefan à son tour.** «Écoutes, appelles si t'as besoin. On se voit bientôt, c'est promis mon frère. On va y arriver, on va remonter la pente. Plus de fille entre nous, OK?» **Lui proposa-il.

-Avec un soupir lassé. «**Plus de filles entre nous, ça non. T'inquiètes, ça va aller. Allez file.»** Lui dit-il en posa sa main sur son épaule en la balançant.

Ils descendirent tous les 3 de la chambre où Stefan remorqua ses affaires dans la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée afin de dire au revoir à son frère. Lexie, elle, s'était déjà installé sur le siège passager et attendait Stefan. Après une longue accolade, Stefan quitta le manoir et accorda un dernier regard à Damon avant de monter dans la voiture et de démarrer pour une direction lointaine, une direction inconnue, une direction de liberté et de bien-être.

**-«Alors dis-moi où va-t-on?» **Demanda Lexie après quelques minutes de silence.

**-«Aucune idée.» **Réfléchissant**. «Que penses-tu de Atlanta?» **En hochant la tête.

**-«Quoi?» **Voyant là où il voulait en venir.** «Pourquoi veux-tu commencer par Atlanta?»**

**-«Il serait temps de récupérer ta vie, non?» **En la regardant en biais.

**-«Il est sûrement même plus là-bas depuis le temps.» **Regardant la route.

**-«Il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Toi aussi, t'as le droit à ton histoire d'amour. Tu vas pas passer toute l'éternité à t'inquiéter pour moi.»**

-Reportant son regard vers lui.** «Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi Stefan.»**

**-«Oui mais il serait temps de penser à toi pour une fois.» **La regardant.

**-«D'accord, très bien. Allons-y! Cap sur Atlanta.» **Capitula Lexie.

**-«Je préfère ça. Musique d'ambiance?» **Avec un petit rire.

**-«Et comment.» **Riant à son tour. «**Ça ça m'avez manqué.»**

**-«A moi aussi, t'as même pas idée.»**

Ils passèrent donc le trajet à écouter de la musique tout en rigolant, s'amusant et rattrapant le temps perdu. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste pour refaire le plein avant de repartir de plus belle avec de la musique toujours plus rock les unes que les autres, des souvenirs toujours aussi palpitants et des rires à s'en casser la mâchoire.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: La Nouvelle Orléans

Klaus et Caroline avaient passé presque toute la durée du vol à discuter de la soudaine réapparition de Kol où Caroline lui avoua que c'était cette histoire de sorcière qui l'avait mise en retard et qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir mystérieusement ressuscité. Après toutes ses mises au point, Klaus s'était endormis et Caroline en profita pour se diriger vers Kol afin qu'ils aient une discussion à propos de la marche à suivre qu'ils allaient devoir envisager.

-S'asseyant à côté de lui. «**Il faut qu'on parle, je crois.»**

**-«Je t'écoute.» **Posant son verre.

**-«Il faudrait peut-être qu'on est une meilleure relation pour ton frère mais aussi afin qu'on s'entende vu qu'on va vivre sous le même toit.» **Lui déballa Caroline.

**-«Je n'ai rien contre toi Caroline. Au contraire, je t'aime bien. **Voyant que son regard avait changé laissant place à du malaise.** «Mais t'inquiètes, pas de la même façon que mon frère.» **Ce qui la soulagea puis Kol posa son regard sur la jeune femme avec un ton très sérieux.** «Si je suis revenu, c'est pour retrouver ma famille, pas pour la détruire. Pour qui tu me prends, un double Petrova?» **Ironisa-il avec le sourire.

-Souriant à son tour. **«Non. Je suis rassurée.» **Lui tentant la main. «**Alors amis?»**

-Levant sa main afin de serrer celle de Caroline.** «Amis. Et puis de toute façon, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.»**

**-«Merci c'est gentil.» **Se relevant afin de retourner à sa place.

-La regardant.** «Mais tu sais, même si tu voulais, tu ne pourrais pas partir.» **Caroline se retourna vers lui.** «Déjà parce que t'as mon frère dans la peau, ça se voit mais aussi parce qu'une fois qu'on a goûté à un originel, on ne peut plus s'en passer.»**

Caroline le regarda avec un sourire genre de dire qu'elle ne contait pas partir avant de retourner se remettre à sa place à côté de Klaus qui n'avait rien manqué de son échange avec Kol puisqu'il ne dormait pas vraiment et ne put qu'afficher un sourire de joie.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la Nouvelle Orléans et Klaus hypnotisa un homme du personnel afin qu'il remorque les valises de Caroline et les emmène à l'adresse indiquée. Pendant ce temps, Klaus conduisit Kol et Caroline au parking de l'aéroport pour récupérer sa voiture ce qui fit siffler son frère. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur, Klaus côté conducteur, Kol à côté et Caroline à l'arrière où ils roulèrent direction le nouveau manoir Mikaelson et le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois arrivés, Caroline en resta sans voix, le manoir était encore plus grand que celui qu'il occupait à Mystic Falls. Sans perdre plus de temps, ils entrèrent. Elle se serait cru dans un film des temps anciens au cœur des nobles et de l'aristocratie. Elijah arriva à leur rencontre et les accueillit comme il se doit même s'il croyait ne recevoir que Klaus.

**-«Bonjour mon frère. T'as fait bon voyage?»** L'accueillit Elijah avant d'apercevoir Caroline. «**Miss Forbes? Bonjour, soyez la bienvenue.» **

**-«Bonjour**.» Répondit poliment Caroline.

**-«Salut Elijah.»** Répondit à son tour Klaus. «**Ça t'embête pas, on ne sera pas deux finalement dans notre demeure.»**

**-«Bien sûr que non.» **Se tournant vers Caroline. «**Vous êtes ici chez vous.»** Puis se retourna vers Klaus. «**Je suis content pour toi Niklaus.»**

**-«Euh non.»** Continua Klaus. «**Tu m'as mal compris, il y a un autre invité en plus que nous.»**

**-«Salut Lijah alors on se souvient de moi?»** En voyant la tête de son frère, Kol rigola.

**-«Kol? Mais... Comment?»** Demanda Elijah toujours sous le choc.

**-«Je vois que t'es pire que Nik, toi. Par magie. Histoire de sorcière, de rituel enfin bref on s'en fiche, je suis là.» **Lui raconta Kol.** «Quoi je t'ai manqué?» **Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**-«Tu n'as même pas idée.» **Souriant enfin.** «Allez viens là.» **Le prenant dans ses bras et l'enlaçant si fort que Kol n'arrivait plus à respirer. «**Comment tu te sens?»**

-Suffoquant dans les bras d'Elijah.** «Ben j'irai mieux une fois que je pourrais respirer.» **Dit-il en lui tapant les épaules.

**-«Désolé.»** Le libérant de son emprise.

**-«Mais sinon t'as appris la nouvelle? Notre frère a enfin réussi à trouver l'amour. On a une nouvelle belle-sœur.» **Réfléchissant tout en gesticulant son doigt. «**Attends non, c'est la seule.» **Regardant ses deux frères. «**Manque plus que Bekah et on sera au complet.»**

**-«Oui.» **Elijah se retourna vers Caroline. «**Je suis heureux que vous soyez là. Vous avez besoin d'aide ou de quoi que se soit?»** Lui demanda-il.

**-«Non ça va allez.» **Lui répondit Caroline.** «Merci Elijah, mais puisque je dois vivre ici avec vous, je préférerais que vous me tutoyez. Je ne suis pas une vielle dame.»**

-Klaus et Kol se mirent à rire. «**Elle a raison Lijah, tes bonnes manières ça va mais c'est un peu démodé à la longue.»** Compléta Kol.

**-«Très bien.» **Acquiesça Elijah avec le sourire. «**Vous... TU as raison, pardon, et puisque tu me le demande je voudrais également que tu me tutoies.» **Regardant Kol. **Comme l'a précisé Kol, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.»**

**-«Entendu ça marche.» **Conclus Caroline avec le sourire elle aussi.

**-«Bien.» **Se manifesta Klaus. «**Maintenant mon amour, suis-moi je vais te faire visiter.» **Lui tendant la main qu'elle serra tout en le suivant.

**-«Oui c'est ça, allez vous en.» **Leur envoya Kol en les regardant s'éloigner.** «Vous puez le grand amour.» **Se retourna vers Elijah**. «Lijah, tu me montres ma chambre?»**

**-«Oui bien sûr.» **Le guidant vers l'escalier.** Viens suis-moi, c'est à l'étage.»**

Klaus présenta tout le rez-de chaussée à Caroline et, pendant ce temps, Elijah montra à Kol la chambre qu'il occuperait. Il avait finit de lui faire visiter la maison et la conduisit dans une chambre qui se trouvait être la sienne avec une salle de bain intégrée.

**-«Wouaw!» **Regardant la chambre avec des yeux ébahit. «**Dis donc, salle de bain intégrée.» **Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain puis s'arrêta sur la penderie.** «Et cette penderie.»**

-La regardant sonder chaque centimètre de la pièce. «**Ben oui. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, quand on a les moyens autant en profiter.» **Lui annonça-il avec le sourire

**-«C'est une très jolie chambre.» **Le regarda puis se rapprocha de lui.

**-«Tu sais, si tu préfères, je peux te préparer une chambre.»** Dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

**-«Klaus.» **Se rapprochant encore plus. «**Je veux pas d'une autre chambre.» **Encerclant ses bras autour de son cou.** «Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi!»**

-Il commença à l'embrasser puis s'arrêta brusquement étonnant Caroline. «**Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, une fois lancée, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter.»**

**-«J'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes. J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps que je veux plus attendre.» **

Klaus replaça sa bouche sur celle de Caroline et le baiser prit très vite de plus en plus d'ampleur et Klaus se retrouva plaquer contre le mur avant de la faire basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve entre le mur et lui. Caroline lui effleurait les cheveux tout en lui ouvrant l'accès à sa langue. Klaus sentit son désir s'accélérer et la souleva afin qu'elle ne touche plus terre et qu'elle atterrisse sur ses hanches. Collée au mur, Caroline retira le tee-shirt de Klaus et en se mordant la lèvre apprécia les merveilleux attributs de son amant en n'hésitant pas à toucher chaque parcelle de son torse. Toujours la main sur les reins de Caroline, Klaus la dirigea vers le lit et en l'asseyant à califourchon sur lui lui retira son haut. Caroline, ne contrôlant plus son désir, le vampire en elle prit vite le relais en le basculant en arrière, se retrouvant sur lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Klaus inversa les rôles et se retrouva à son tour sur elle l'embrassant sur la bouche, puis la mâchoire avant de redescendre vers son cou, le long de sa poitrine en caressant ses seins à travers son soutien gorge noir et parsema de baiser son ventre jusqu'à son nombril tout en la câlinant avant de déboutonner son jeans et de le lui enlever entièrement. Caroline le débarrassa lui aussi de son pantalon et se retrouvèrent bientôt aussi bien l'un que l'autre complètement nus. Puis Klaus s'introduisit en elle en produisant des va et vient entre leurs deux corps brûlants de désir. Caroline échappa des gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure que Klaus redoublait ses coups de reins et l'orgasme ne tarda pas à les gagner aussi bien l'un que l'autre et Klaus la suivit dans ses cris de plaisir. Après un petit moment, Klaus s'allongea près d'elle tandis que Caroline, perdue dans ses pensées réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien vécu de tel et admit alors que, ce que Kol lui avait dit dans l'avion, était vrai. Lorsqu'on goûte à un originel, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Elle ne pouvait, ni voulait s'en passer. Ses caresses, ses mots doux, son amour, elle sut qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais autant parce que s'était devenu une vrai drogue mais aussi parce qu'elle l'aimerait toute sa vie. Klaus lui aussi l'avait ressenti. Il n'avait rien connu d'aussi intense et d'aussi fort. Certes, il avait couché avec beaucoup de femmes mais ce n'était que du sexe, un besoin primaire. Avec Caroline, c'était de l'amour, de l'amour pur et dur et il savait qu'elle éprouvait la même chose. Il la regarda puis se redressa à sa hauteur ce qui fit sortir Caroline de ses réflexions et se retourna vers lui afin que leurs regards se croisent.

**-«Wouaw ! C'était... **Commença Caroline.

**-«Oui ça l'était.» **Continua Klaus avec un sourire et un rire enjoliveur.

-S'approchant puis l'embrassant. «**Je t'aime Nik»**

-Stupéfait**. «Quoi? Attends comment tu m'as appelé?»**

-Ne comprenant pas sa méprise.** «Nik? Pourquoi il fallait pas? J'ai entendu tes frères t'appeler comme ça et même Rebekah le faisait alors je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi mais si tu préfère que je...**

-La coupant.** «Non! Surtout pas! Ne t'arrêtes jamais de m'appeler Nik.» **Voyant son trouble lui expliqua ses raisons. «**Tu sais, pour tout le monde, je ne suis que Klaus l'hybride sanguinaire qui terrifie tout le monde. Pour ma famille, je suis Nik, le frère qu'il voudrait tant retrouver.»**

**-«Et pour moi, tu es Nik l'homme que j'aime.»**

**-«Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.»**

Klaus embrassa Caroline et se replaça très vite sur elle continuant ses baisers et ses caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Ainsi ils se prouvèrent leur amour encore et encore ne se lassant de la présence ou du toucher de l'autre. Kol, malgré tous ses efforts pour occuper ses esprits afin de ne plus entendre leurs bruits incessants, fini par descendre rejoindre Elijah dans la cuisine qui lui tendit un verre de whisky.

**-«Toi aussi tu les entends?» **Demanda Kol à Elijah tout en réceptionnant le verre.

**-«Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas les entendre.» **Lui répondit Elijah.

**-«C'est sûr.» **S'asseyant en face d'Elijah. «**Oh moins notre frère est heureux et s'amuse, lui.»**

**-«Ça oui. Je suis content pour lui.» **Avec un faible sourire.** «Il le mérite depuis le temps.»**

**-«Alors pourquoi cette tête?» **Demanda Kol en voyant la tête de son aîné.

**-«Oh non c'est pas ça.» **Regardant son frère.** «C'est juste que j'ai cherché pendant des siècles la rédemption qui pourrait rendre l'humanité à notre frère et finalement il n'avait pas besoin de moi puisqu'il a trouvé et elle est en elle.»**

**-«Je vois». **Voyant la où il voulait en venir.** «Mais t'inquiètes, il a encore besoin de toi. Déjà pour ne pas tout foirer et, le connaissant, il va sûrement le faire et il aura besoin de toi pour réparer les morceaux.» **

**-«Merci c'est gentil. Je suis content que tu sois là. Il a aussi besoin de toi.»**

**-«Je sais.» **En hochant la tête puis reposant son regard sur lui.** «Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de vous.»**

**-«Comme si un frère à surveiller ne suffisait pas.» **Déclara Elijah en plaisantant.

**-«Ah! Que veux tu, tu es l'aîné. C'est ton rôle.» **Rigolant aussi en levant les bras.

Elijah et Kol rigolèrent tout en savourant leur verre de whisky tandis que Klaus et Caroline, après avoir enfin réussi à quitter les bras de l'autre, rejoignirent enfin les autres dans la cuisine.

**-«Tiens mais regardez qui voilà.» **Annonça Kol en les voyant arriver dans la cuisine. «**Alors les tourtereaux, comment ça va les galipettes?» **Demanda-il avec un sourire coquin.

**-«Quoi?» **Caroline réalisa enfin.** «Non me dites pas que vous avez tout entendu.» **Gênée.

**-«Ben disons que tu n'es pas très discrète mon amour.» **Enfonça Klaus avec le sourire.

**-«Ça va toi.» **Se retournant vers Klaus.** «Je te signale que c'est ta faute.» **Se défendit Caroline.

**-«Mais j'aime t'entendre crier.» **En s'approchant vers elle

**-«S'il vous plaît.» **Supplia Elijah les mains sur ses oreilles.

-Se retournant vers Elijah.** «Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que vous avez entendu.»**

**-«C'est pas grave Caroline.» **La rassura Elijah avec un sourire.** «Mais, à l'avenir, si vous pouvez être plus discret ça arrangerez mes oreilles... super développés.» **Précisa-il.

**-«Et les miennes.» **Intervint Kol qui attira l'attention sur lui

**-«C'est promis.» **Reprit Caroline.** «Je suis encore désolée. Ça n'arrivera plus.»**

-Pas sûr d'avoir compris.** «Attends quoi?»** La faisant face.** «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»**

-Se retournant vers lui. **«Ben que tu me feras taire à l'avenir.» **

-Soulagé. **«Je préfère ça.» **

**-«Pourquoi t'avais compris quoi?» **Sondant son visage.** «Me dis pas que tu croyais... mais mon amour, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, même physiquement.»** L'embrassant.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi entre frères. Caroline les avait laisser seuls afin qu'ils puissent rattraper le temps perdu et en profita pour monter à l'étage déballer ses affaires et s'installer. Elle commença par la chambre à coucher qu'elle partagerait désormais avec Klaus et se surprit de voir que tout rentrait. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain afin de placer ses affaires de toilettes. Elle s'apprêtait à redescendre quand elle aperçut une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu et en y rentrant remarqua qu'il s'agissait en faite d'un atelier d'art. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle était ravie de voir que Klaus avait conserver son talent pour la peinture et découvrit que la plupart de ses tableaux la représentait. Klaus pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et s'étonna qu'elle ait déjà presque fini son emménagement. La soirée arriva et Caroline leur avait organisé un succulent repas. Après avoir passés un bon moment en famille, ils se séparèrent pour le coucher, du moins Elijah et Kol, parce que Klaus et Caroline profitèrent encore du corps de l'autre pendant une bonne partie de la nuit pour ne pas dire toute la nuit.

* * *

_P.M.: Voilà pour le chapitre 14. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous avez aimé quand Elijah découvre la résurrection de Kol? Ou encore de l'acceptation de Caroline dans la famille Mikaelson? Sans parler de la scène d'amour entre Klaus et Caroline? C'est la première fois que je décris ce genre de scène, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire (ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ou plutôt de lire que ça a plu ou même si s'est pas le cas faites-le moi savoir également. Comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer pour la prochaine fois ou du moins la prochaine fic)..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous désolé pour le retard mais voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps j'étais partis en vacances et du coup j'ai pas put continuer. Honte à moi! Pour me faire pardonner je vous fais part de 3 chapitres d'un coup, sans limite, s'est pas gentil? Alors je suis pardonné? En tout cas je tiens à dire que tous vos commentaires me font un grand plaisir et m'incite même à me hâter pour la suite où mon cerveau ne sait que faire tellement j'ai d'idées en tête. Enfin merci à vous, merci pour votre gentillesses, vos compliments, votre avis, vos impressions et votre fidélité. J'espère que mon retard ne vous a pas fait partir. Je tiens particulièrement à remercier lilith-tw-vd-hp pour ses corrections et ses conseils merci à toi j'espère que je te donne pas trop de fil à retordre. Oui un grand merci. Tes commentaires me font aussi très plaisir et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Ce chapitre est destiné à Stefan je vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse enfin le découvrir. Bonne lecture et à bientôt... N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, j'y répondrais s'est juré.**

**Réponses au Reviews:**

**- _Camelia Bella_: ****Merci de me suivre depuis le début et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. **Oui les choses s'arrangent entre les deux frères Salvatore et ce n'est pas fini. La tête d'Elijah vaut effectivement le détour tu as raison, celle de Klaus était pas mal aussi.

**-_Odessa_: Je suis ravie que sa te plaise et oui en effet le retour de Jenna est une surprise ainsi que du Jalaric. Je n'imaginais pas le retour d'Alaric sans Jenna et je voulais que la famille Gilbert se reconstruise un peu, et, Damon mérite bien d'avoir au moins un ami. Le retour de Kol te plait tant mieux je n'imaginais encore moins cette fic qui est en grande partie sur les Originels sans Kol. Il est vraiment unique ce mec et il sera très présent. Pour la suite des aventures de Caroline tu devras attendre puisque ce chapitre est destiné uniquement à Stefan mais je suis ravie que tu trouve que mon idée de faire partir Stefan de Mystic Falls te plaise et encore plus avec Lexie. Ils sont trop choux ses deux là. Il est vrai que Stefan avait besoin de partir et Lexie est ce qui lui faut...**

**-_Carabes_: La suite est pour maintenant, désolé pour l'attende. Je suis contente que le personnage de Bonnie te plaise même si ce n'est pas mon personnage favori j'essaie de faire ce qu'il faut pour que sa colle un minimum avec la série et surtout avec l'histoire que je veux en sortir. Par contre désolé elle ne sera pas très présente, je suis pas une grande fan de Bonnie un peu plus qu'Elena quand même mais guère plus. Enfin merci pour tes commentaires ils me font très plaisir et je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise. Moi aussi j'adore Jenna et encore plus le Jalaric je voulais une fic basé sur la famille, l'amour, l'amitié et quel est la meilleure image de famille pour Elena et Jérémy que le Jalaric de nouveau ensemble et épanouis fondant une famille. Tu vas êtres heureuse Kol est effectivement un personnage clé mais je ne t'en dis pas plus je te laisse le découvrir petits à petits. Je suis ravi que la déclaration d'Alaric et de Jenna t'es plut.**

**-_Marion60:_ Voici une suite qui te plaira j'espère.**

**-_Petit ciel:_ Ravi de voir que la déclaration d'amour de Klaus t'es plut il est vrai qu'elle était bien et que j'aurais voulu que sa se passe comme sa dans la série. C'est vrai que Klaus laissant sa soeur choisir son copain s'est pas commun mais bon ma fic est basé sur la famille et non sur les séparations ou la discorde. L'amour fait changer le plus cruel des vampires et Klaus n'y échappe pas et tu verras qu'il n'est pas le seul. Désolé que tu n'aimes pas Jenna mais je ne voyais pas Alaric revenir sans Jenna je suis une grande fan du Jalaric.**

**-_Bonita_: La suite est pour maintenant ravi que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que sa continuera.**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Le voyage du destin.

_Atlanta,_

Stefan et Lexie arrivèrent dans la ville et, sans perdre un instant, entrèrent dans le bar que fréquentait Lexie lorsqu'elle y vivait. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent que le bar avait changé de propriétaire et que, désormais, il ressemblait plus à un endroit classe que branchée. Aucune trace du mystérieux prétendant de Lexie. Ils décidèrent de se diriger vers son ancien appartement pour voir s'il pouvait le trouver. À peine arrivait en bas de l'immeuble, Lexie l'aperçut et se figea instantanément ce qui questionna Stefan.

**-«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» **Demanda Stefan en voyant que Lexie ne bougeait plus.

**-«Il est là.» **Lui répondit Lexie en désignant au loin.

**-«Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors?» **Regardant la direction qu'elle montrait.

**-«Non, c'est pas une bonne idée finalement.»** Se retournant prête à partir.

-La retenant. «**Lexie. Allez c'est pas le moment de se dégonfler. Fonce! Vas le voir au moins.» **Stefan la poussa.

Lexie malgré sa grosse boule dans l'estomac se dirigea vers lui, celui-ci se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il sentit sa présence. Une présence qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était là, à moins qu'il soit encore en train d'halluciner, il se gifla mentalement afin de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas et avec sourire attendit qu'elle soit proche de lui mais au moment de prononcer quelques choses aucun mots n'en sortit.

**-«Salut.» **Commença Lexie en voyant son trouble.

**-«Salut.» **Put-il enfin prononcer.** «Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas.»**

**-«Non tu ne rêves pas.» **Quittant d'un coup son sourire.** «Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé.» **Le fixant avec intensité.** «Je te promets de ne plus jamais te quitter. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir quand j'étais de l'autre côté.» **Elle lui déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

**-«Lexie.» **La fixant à son tour et prenant sa main.** «Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.» **

**-«Tu veux dire que tu n'as personne?» **Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

**-«Non.» **Dit-il comme si s'était évident.** «Je ne pourrais jamais te remplacer. Je t'aime.»**

Sans perdre plus de temps, il combla les pas qui le séparait de Lexie et l'embrassa. Cette dernière savoura ce tendre baiser qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'elle avait tant imaginé. Puis il dirigea son regard vers Stefan qui était resté en retrait en les enviant et après l'avoir remercier, Stefan leur annonça qu'il partait. Malgré Lexie qui le suppliait de rester encore un peu, il préféra partir afin de les laisser se retrouver. Stefan dit alors au revoir à sa plus vieille amie et retourna vers sa voiture où son voyage initiatique ne faisait que commencer.

_New-York, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, San Francisco,_

Toutes ses villes, aussi grande que réjouissante, bluffèrent beaucoup Stefan qui regrettait juste que personne ne soit avec lui pour partager toutes ses aventures. Il pensa alors à son frère et se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer afin de renouer avec lui. Puis réalisa qu'il devait continuer afin de sortir tous ses démons de la tête ainsi que pour trouver enfin un but à sa vie. Il reprit donc son courage à deux mains et se redirigea vers sa voiture et il roula jusqu'à sa prochaine destination.

_Chicago,_

Stefan s'arrêta pour refaire le plein et, avant de repartir, s'arrêta au bar qu'il fréquentait dans les années 20 et en y rentrant une vague de souvenirs l'envahit comme sa rencontre avec la famille originelle. Cette époque était l'une des meilleures de son existence, malgré qu'il était le boucher. Il avait eu tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité : une famille, une femme qu'il aime, un véritable ami et il pouvait s'amuser tout le temps. Il était sûr d'avoir aimé Rebekah et que sûrement, il l'aimerait toujours, déjà parce que leur relation ne s'était jamais terminée et que lorsqu'il était avec elle, il était réellement lui, il ne jouait aucun rôle. Oui, cette époque lui manquait mais s'était du passé et sans plus attendre, il quitta ses pensées afin de se remettre en route.

_Venise, Italie, _

La ville des amoureux! Stefan en voyant tous ces couples heureux et épanouit, pensa à Elena et se demanda si elle avait enfin réussit à tourner la page sur toutes ces histoires qui lui avaient détruits la vie puis ses pensées dévièrent vers Rebekah et se demanda où elle pouvait être et ce qu'elle faisait en espérant qu'elle était enfin heureuse. Puis Katherine lui vint à l'esprit et il sentit une émotion de peine et de rage l'envahir. Après tout, c'était à cause d'elle si son frère et lui s'étaient haïs pendant tant d'années pour ne pas dire pendant plus d'un siècle. Puis un sourire illumina son visage quand il pensa à Caroline et à la joie qu'elle respirait à ce moment dans les bras de Klaus. Ils les enviaient.

_Argentine,_

La ville la plus chaude! Ça c'est sûre que les argentins savent s'amuser avec leurs danses plus torrides les unes que les autres, des musiciens aussi bourrés que doués, des filles aussi faciles que désirables. Stefan se laissa d'ailleurs tenter mais ne resta pas plus longtemps, pressé de continuer ses voyages qui devenait de plus en plus palpitants. Il regretta juste de ne pas pouvoir les partager avec quelqu'un.

_Paris, France_

Ah Paris! La ville du tourisme et de loin. La Tour-Eiffel, Notre-Dame, les Champs-Élysées, Versailles, tant de choses à visiter. Il était au milieu d'une rue piétonne, à regarder un peu partout lorsque son regard qui était posé sur une vitrine aperçu un visage familier à travers. D'abord convaincu de rêver, il tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'il était encore bien sain d'esprit et sans perdre un instant traversa le trottoir pour aller sur celui d'en face et intercepta la personne qu'il avait reconnu.

**-«Rebekah**?» La faisant se retourner.

**-«Stefan?»** Avec un sourire. «**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?».**

**-«Ben comme tu vois du tourisme.» **Ironisa-il.

**-«Ouais je vois. On est bien loin de Mystic Falls.» **Regardant un peu partout.** «Où est Elena?» **Avec un ton amère et las.

**-«Ah t'es pas au courant.» **Voyant sa tête.** «Elena et moi, c'est fini. Définitivement.»**

**-«Oh.» **Souriant

Stefan très heureux de la revoir ne voulait pas s'arrêter là et s'en perdre plus de temps l'invita.

**-«Dis ça te dirais qu'on prenne un café ? Comme ça, on pourra continuer de discuter plus tranquillement.» **Proposa Stefan.

**-«Un café?» **Demanda-elle sur ses gardes.

**-«Oui un café.» **Réalisant que peut-être, elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec lui.** «Enfin si tu veux. Si t'as autre chose de prévu, ça ne fait rien une prochaine fois sans doute.»**

**-«Non ça me va.» **Secouant les mains et avec le sourire.** «Je serais très heureuse de prendre un café avec toi et de continuer à discuter.»**

-Affichant un sourire à son tour**. «Très bien. Allons-y je connais justement un café sympa par là.» **Lui montrant la direction de droite.

**-«Je te suis.» **Emboîtant le pas à ses côtés.

Stefan dirigea Rebekah dans le café dont il lui avait parlé et Rebecca le suivit. Tout en souriant et rigolant, ils se dirigèrent dans un coin très sympa de Paris que Rebekah ne connaissait pas.

* * *

_P.M.: Coucou les fanatiques de Vampire Diaries ! Voilà pour le chapitre 14, vous en avez pensé quoi? Vous avez aimé ma description sur les villes que Stefan a parcouru ? Peut-être pas très réaliste, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux avec les pensées de Stefan. Et les retrouvailles Stefan/Rebekah ça vous a plu ? J'ai choisi Paris pour leur retrouvailles où leur histoire va pouvoir s'améliorer petit à petit. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le stebekah mais dans cette fic vous aller en avoir le droit c'est même le deuxième couple phare de ma fic (après le klaroline bien-sûr.) Dites vous trouvez que la description des villes sa allez? Que s'était assez long ou complet? Qu'il y a eu assez de descriptif? Ou encore de villes? Ou vous voulez que j'en rajoute encore?  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou à tous, voici un autre chapitre comme promis. Par contre pour ceux qui me lises depuis le début vous avez sûrement dus remarquer que j'ai fait quelques modifications déjà il n'y a plus de prologue et en plus j'ai finalement fait le chapitre 11 en une partie au lieu de deux donc il y a un écart dans l'ordre des chapitre au lieu de vous vous êtres arrêtés au chapitre 14 vous vous êtes arrêtés au chapitre 13 donc il faut commencer à partir du 14 et non du 15. Donc ceux qui ont cliquer direct sur le 15 faites précédent si vous ne voulez pas louper un chapitre assez important...**

* * *

Chapitre 15: Pendant ce temps à Mystic Falls

Damon se retrouvait seul à la pension des Salvatore, sans son frère qui était partis on ne sait où depuis presque un mois. Alaric, lui, était trop occupé entre la reprise de son job d'enseignant, sa recherche de maison et son mariage. Sans parler que, depuis la mort de Silas, tout Mystic Falls était devenu très calme et d'un ennui mortel. Damon s'ennuyait. Ça faisait des jours qu'il n'était pas sorti et, malgré la place incroyable dont pouvait disposer le manoir, il étouffait et décida donc de sortir. De l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien et il se dirigea donc à son deuxième endroit préféré au monde, le Mystic Grill. Arrivé au bar, il s'assit au comptoir sans même prendre la peine de regarder autour et commanda un verre sans plus attendre.

**-«Salut Matt.» **S'asseyant**. «Un bourbon, s'il te plaît.»**

**-«De suite.» **Se retournant pour s'occuper de sa commande.

**-«Tiens voyez qui voilà, Damon Salvatore.» **Faisant retourner Damon. «**Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton antre?» **Lui lança Alaric.

-Avec le sourire. **«Ric. Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» **Fixant son regard sur son verre. «**Je croyais que tu t'arrêtais.» **

-Regardant à son tour le verre. «**Oui t'inquiètes. C'est de l'eau minérale et puis tu me connais, j'adore corriger mes copies dans un endroit si bruyant.» **Plaisanta-t-il.

**-«Wouah mais dis donc, ça y est on t'a passé la corde au cou.» **Se moqua Damon.

**-«C'est ça rigole. On verra quand ça t'arrivera.»**

-Avalant son verre de travers**. «Quoi? Tu rigoles!» **Faisant une grimace.** «À moi? Jamais de la vie.» **Mettant sa main sur son épaule.** «Ou du moins pas de ton vivant mon ami.»**

**-«Oh t'inquiètes ça t'arrivera et plus tôt que tu ne le penses.»**

Une jeune femme arriva à ce moment là dans le bar. Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns, portant un slim qui lui marquait parfaitement sa taille de mannequin avec un top qui la rendait encore plus belle mais sans la rendre garce. Ses talons résonnaient dans le bar et elle se dirigea vers les deux jeunes hommes et les interrompit dans leur conversation.

**-«Excusez-moi?» **Faisant retourner Damon et Alaric vers elle.** «Vous ne savez pas où je pourrai trouver le bureau du shérif?»**

**-«Si, bien sûr.» **Damon la scruta des pieds à la tête.** «Pardon mais vous êtes? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà croiser.»**

**-«Pardon.» **Lui tendant la main.** «Je suis Léna Writer. Je viens d'emménager.»**

-Lui serrant la main.** «Oh! Enchanté. Moi, c'est Damon. Damon Salvatore et lui c'est mon pote, Alaric Saltzman.»**

-Faisant une drôle de tête quand sa main serra la sienne.** «Je vois qu'on accepte n'importe qui ici à moins que la rumeur soit exacte.» **

**-«Pardon?»** Damon ne comprenait pas son comportement soudain.

**-«Si j'apprends que vous avez rien qu'une goutte de sang sur les mains je vous anéantirai vampire! Est-ce que je suis assez clair?!» **Le menaça Léna.

**-«Ah je vois.» **Se retournant vers Alaric.** «Sorcière.»**

**-«Oui tout juste. Mais pas n'importe laquelle alors à votre place, je m'abstiendrais de m'avoir comme ennemie.» **S'apprêtant à partir.

**-«Mais je demande rien moi. C'est vous qui m'agressez.» **Se défendit Damon.

-Se retournant. «**Parfait! Mais n'oubliez pas ma mise en garde, je ne serais pas aussi courtoise la prochaine fois.** **Sur ceux messieurs, bonne soirée.» **Quittant le bar.

**-«C'est ça au revoir.» **Secouant la main en l'air puis finissant son verre. «**Non mais sans blague elle se prend pour qui celle-là?» **Sur les nerfs. «**Seulement parce qu'elle est une sorcière je dois me plier à ses exigences. Pouf saleté de sorcière! **Faisant face à Alaric. **Je t'ai déjà dis que je détestais les sorcières. Elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de juger et de mettre leur grain de sel partout!»**

**-«Je vois.» **Finissant son verre. «**Tu disais quoi sur la corde au cou déjà?»**

**-«Quoi?» **Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.** «Mais de quoi tu parles?» **

**-«Elle te plaît.»**

**-«T'es malade!» **S'emportant**. «Je la hais oui. À moins d'être suicidaire, je préfère ne plus la croiser.» **Recommandant un verre.

**-«Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.» **Tout sourire. «**Tu l'as dans la peau.» **

**-«Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire sa?»**

**-«D'abord parce que ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on parle et que tu ne m'as pas demandé une seule fois des nouvelles d'Elena et en plus tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle. Tu as même dis que tu la haïssais ce qui prouve le contraire.»**

**-«N'importe quoi. Je te fais remarquer que suis déjà sortis avec d'autres filles malgré mes sentiments pour Elena.»**

**-«Oui c'est vrai autant pour moi.»** Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas insister.** «Alors comment va Stefan?» **Changeant de sujet.

**-«Bien.» **Prenant une gorgée de son verre.** «Enfin je crois. Depuis qu'il est parti, il ne m'a appelé qu'une fois pour me dire qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les États-Unis afin d'élargir les horizons.» **Faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

**-«OK. Ben quand tu l'auras, dis lui qu'on l'attend pour le mariage et toi aussi. T'as intérêt à être présentable parce que tu seras mon témoin.»**

**-«T'as peur que je sois plus beau que toi.»** Plaisanta-il avec le sourire.** «T'inquiètes, je ne te ferais pas honte. Mais dis moi, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée qu'on** **vienne?» **Redevenant sérieux.

**-«Oui bien sûr.» **Fronçant les sourcils. «**Pourquoi?» **Réalisant**. «À cause d'Elena?»**

**-«Ben oui. On lui a promis que sa famille ne serait plus lié à des vampires et tu feras bientôt partis de sa famille.»**

**-«Et t'inquiètes, Elena est au courant et elle l'accepte.» **Le regardant avec une mine suppliante.** «Je te signale que j'ai personne à part toi moi.»**

**-«Très bien alors si c'est pour la bonne cause, j'accepte.» **Reprenant une autre gorgée de son verre.** «Tant mieux parce que j'ai déjà prévu ton enterrement de garçon.» **

**-«Quoi? Oh non! Damon. Non!» **Voyant ce qui a derrière la tête.

**-«Oh si.» **Secouant les sourcils et avec un rire coquin.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter et à rigoler à propos du mariage et ne reparlant plus de Léna même si Damon l'avait toujours dans son esprit. Ils quittèrent le bar dans la soirée, les laissant chacun rejoindre leurs petites vies. Alaric retourna dans sa nouvelle maison et famille et Damon, lui regagna sa solitude en se renfermant dans son manoir avec pour seule compagnie une jolie petite brune de sorcière qu'il préférerait haïr tout en se doutant qu'Alaric avait raison et qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Ce qui le surpris d'autant plus, c'est qu'il ne pensait pas avoir ce genre de sentiments après Elena ou du moins pas aussi vite. D'abord attiré par sa beauté, puis par sa prestance et enfin par son caractère. Elle avait tout de même oser le provoquer lui et même si elle était une sorcière, elle n'avait pas le droit et s'étonna même de ne pas avoir protester.

* * *

_Petit Mot: Coucou voilà pour ce chapitre assez court mais vous inquiétez pas, la suite des chapitres deviendra de plus en plus long, un peu trop d'ailleurs pour certains enfin bref j'y suis pour rien je suis inspiré s'est comme ça. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce moment Dalaric? Et de la rencontre Damon/Léna? Vous pensez que s'est trop tôt que Damon ressente déjà des sentiments pour Léna?  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Amis ou plus si affinités

Stefan et Rebekah arrivèrent devant le café et Stefan, en bon gentleman, lui ouvrit la porte en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent à une table où, quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Stefan avait choisi un moka tandis que Rebekah avait préféré un cappuccino.

**-«Alors dis moi qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis Mystic Falls?» **Commença Stefan coupant ainsi le blanc et le malaise qui ne faisait que s'accroître.

**-«Ben comme tu peux le voir, je visite les alentours.» **Balança Rebekah avec sarcasme.

**-«Oui tout comme moi, j'en avais un peu assez de Mystic Falls. J'ai toujours dis que je partirais mais, à chaque fois, quelque chose me retenais.» **Lui confia Stefan.

**-«Ou quelqu'un.» **Ne put s'empêcher de préciser Rebekah.

-Stefan leva le nez de sa tasse pour la regarder. «**Oui c'est vrai. C'est souvent à cause d'Elena que je restais.» **Reprenant une gorgée de son moka.** «Mais maintenant qu'entre nous c'est fini, je suis content d'être parti. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que beaucoup de choses avaient changés. J'ai même pu voir des villes que je n'avais encore jamais vu.»**

**-«C'est vraiment fini entre vous?» **Questionna Rebekah septique**. «Où est-ce que c'est juste une mauvaise phase? À moins qu'elle ait préféré Damon et que tu te consoles en faisant du tourisme.» **Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui balancer tout en le regrettant de suite.

**-«Non c'est fini!» **Lui affirma-il droit dans les yeux.** «C'est moi qui lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus, que je voulais retrouver mon frère et Damon lui a annoncé la même chose.»**

**-«C'est toi qui a rompu?» **Insista Rebekah un peu étonnée par la confession de Stefan.

**-«Oui. Pourquoi? Ça t'inquiètes?» **Ne comprenant pas sa persévérance.

**-«Non c'est pas ça.» **Confuse, essayant de lui expliquer ses raisons. «**C'est juste que tu m'as tellement répété qu'Elena était ton grand amour que ça m'étonne, c'est tout. **Souriant.** Je suis contente.» **Voyant sa tête de chien battu.** «Je trouve qu'elle ne te méritait pas voilà tout.»**

**-«D'accord.» **Lui souriant.** «Merci c'est gentil. Et toi alors, avec Matt où ça en est?»**

**-«Euh disons qu'on a réalisé que finalement on se voilait la face et qu'en réalité on était attiré l'un par l'autre que pour ne pas être seul et afin d'oublier nos anciennes relations.» **Avoua Rebekah en détournant un peu le regard.

**-«Je vois. Je suis désolé. Tu mérite tant d'être heureuse. Tu comptes faire quoi alors?»**

**-«Je sais pas. Je vais sûrement rejoindre mes frères à la Nouvelle-Orléans.»**

**-«J'espère que ça ira alors.»**

**-«Pourquoi tu dis ça? C'est mes frères! Et Elijah a tellement insisté sur le fait qu'on reforme une famille que je n'ai pas trop le choix.»**

**-«T'es pas au courant?»**

**-«Au courant de quoi?» **Commença à s'impatienter Rebekah curieuse.

**-«Euh comment dire.» **Ne sachant pas comment l'annoncer. «**Caroline a rejoint Klaus.»**

Stefan parlait au départ du retour de Kol mais il s'était dit qu'au fond se n'était pas à lui de le lui annoncer. Après tout, si ses frères ou Kol ne lui avaient rien dit, c'est qu'ils avaient une raison et il préféra alors leur laisser le choix de leur dire eux même en espérant que Rebekah ne lui en veuille pas quand elle saura qu'il était dans la confidence. Il lui avoua alors à la place la nouvelle relation entre son frère Klaus et Caroline étant donné que s'était aussi une grande nouvelle des plus inattendues. Quand elle se mit à le fixer intensément due à la surprise, il se demanda si elle allait bien prendre la nouvelle. Il aurait peut-être du lui laisser la surprise pour cette nouvelle aussi finalement. Puis soudainement, il remarqua que Rebekah se mettait à sourire ce qui l'étonna encore plus et le soulagea en même temps.

-Le sourire aux lèvres ce qui surprit Stefan.** «Elle s'est enfin décidé. Il était tant.» **Septique.

**-«Rebekah ne soit pas dure avec elle.»**

**-«Je ne le suis pas.» **Voyant sa tête.** «Pour être honnête, je l'envie et malgré tout ce que Klaus m'a fait, je trouvais ça injuste qu'elle joue avec lui de la sorte.»**

**-«C'est du passé et puis je crois que ça l'a blessé tout autant.»**

**-«Ouais t'as peut-être raison.» **Finissant sa tasse.** «Enfin bref, je suis contente d'être tombée sur toi. Dis moi, ça faisait combien de temps qu'on avait pas partagé un moment comme ça? Rien que tous les deux?» **Demanda-t-elle avec un sous-entendu non souhaité.

**-«Bien trop de temps à mon goût.» **Dit-il avec un regard tendre.** «Trop occupé à se haïr, se combattre, s'entre-tuer et à protéger nos proches.» **Ironisa-il.

**-«Ouais c'est bien ce que je dis. **Avec un léger rire avant de le rompre brusquement.** «Je sais qu'on a pas toujours eu des paroles agréables mais de là à se haïr, t'y vas fort. Je ne t'es jamais détester Stefan.»**

**-«Oui c'est vrai, moi non plus. Je ne pourrais jamais et d'ailleurs quand je suis repassé à Chicago, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller dans le bar de Gloria et de repenser aux bons moments qu'on a eu.»**

**-«Oui c'est vrai que c'était le bon temps.» **

Rebekah lui accorda un autre sourire tendre et sincère puis un petit rire éclatant qui fit encore plus sourire Stefan tout en se plongeant dans son regard et sa bonne humeur. Puis Rebekah se leva et Stefan la suivit. Arrivés devant le bar Stefan tendit sa carte bleue au serveur afin de régler l'addition où il réalisa en composa le numéro qu'il ne reverrait sûrement plus Rebekah après qu'il est franchit la porte du café et ça il ne le voulait pas. Alors une fois qu'on lui est remit sa carte il se tourna vers Rebekah et lui proposa une nouvelle sortie mais beaucoup plus conventionnelle cette fois-ci.

**-«Dis moi, tu fais quelques chose ce soir?» **Demanda Stefan en reprenant sa carte et la rangeant dans son porte-feuille.

**-«Euh je crois pas non. Pourquoi?» **Répondit Rebekah surprise.

**-«Ben si t'es libre j'aimerais bien t'inviter à sortir afin qu'on continue nos souvenirs ou autres.» **Lui proposa Stefan.** «Enfin si ça te dis.» **Tendu**.**

**-«J'en serai plus que ravie.» **Avec un sourire.**  
**

**-«Très bien alors on dit 20h. Je viendrais te chercher à ton hôtel. Tu résides auquel?»**

**-«Au Palace.»**

**-«Très bien, alors 20h au Palace. Je viendrais frapper à ta porte.»**

**-«Ça me va. Alors à tout à l'heure Stefan.»**

**-«A tout à l'heure.»**

Ils quittèrent le café et partirent tous les deux chacun de leur côté afin de trouver la tenue appropriée pour leur soirée. Rebekah passait toutes les boutiques les plus enviées de la ville sans grand succès comme si la mode était contre elle. Puis en entrant dans un petit prêt à porter qu'elle n'avait même pas aperçu malgré tous ses allers-venus elle eut le coup de foudre pour une robe, sa robe, oui c'était la robe parfaite pour ce soir et en plus il y avait sa taille. Finalement tout allait pour le mieux. Elle se dépêcha d'aller l'essayer. C'était une magnifique robe bustier rouge passion comme l'aimait Stefan, enfin, du moins dans ses souvenirs, en espérant que ça le soit encore. Maintenant la robe en main, manquait plus que de trouver les chaussures, les parures et la coiffure. Le calvaire n'était pas encore terminé et pourtant déjà 17h sonnait à la pendule de la place. Stefan, lui, avait plus de chance, il avait trouvé sa tenue dans la première boutique qu'il avait visité. C'était un jeans noir délavé avec une belle chemise violette qui lui allait à ravir. Il se dirigea dans une autre boutique afin de trouver les chaussures idéales où, ce coup-ci, il préféra demander de l'aide à une spécialiste qui lui indiqua la paire parfaite pour son rendez-vous (qui était d'ailleurs la plus chère mais il s'en fichait. Tout l'or du monde valait cette soirée avec Rebekah). La vendeuse lui conseilla également de faire un tour chez le coiffeur s'il voulait être irréprochable. Une heure plus tard Rebekah avait enfin tout en main et se dirigea en trombe dans sa chambre qui ressemblait plus à un appartement. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain afin de commencer à se préparer si elle voulait être prête à temps et ne pas faire attendre son prétendant qui celui-ci fit de même. 19H30, Stefan s'arrêta chez le fleuriste et se précipita vers sa voiture afin de se rendre au Palace, Rebekah de son côté se maudissait elle-même de ne pas être encore présentable. 20H, on vient frapper à la chambre 220, celle de Rebekah qui était finalement arrivée à se préparer dans les temps et tout en soufflant un bon coup, elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit.

-Ouvrant la porte. **«Stefan. Ponctuel comme d'habitude.»** Le sondant de haut en bas.

**-«Euh oui.» **Nerveux**. «J'arrive trop tôt? Tu veux plus de temps?»**

**-«Non!» **Secouant les mains. «**Non. Pardon se n'était pas un reproche. Tu es parfait enfin je veux dire... **Nerveuse à son tour.** Je m'embrouille. Entre. Désolé.» **Se déplaçant sur le côté et lui faisant signe d'entrer dans la suite.

-Entrant**. «OK.» **Lui faisant face.** «Tu es magnifique.» **Avec un sourire et lui tendant les fleurs qu'il venait d'acheter.** «Tiens c'est pour toi.»**

**-«Merci.» **Prenant les fleurs toutes en les sentant.** «Elles sont belles.» **Avec un grand sourire.** «Des lys.» **Le regardant**. «Tu t'en est souvenu?»**

-Lui rendant son regard et son sourire.** «Je me souviens de tout.»**

**-«Bon on devrait peut-être y aller.» **Finit-elle par prononcer rompant ainsi l'échange de regard trop intense et trop sensuel à son goût.

**-«Oui tu as raison.» **Regardant l'heure.** «J'ai réservé pour 20h30.»**

**-«Très bien. Alors allons-y.** **Je te suis.»**

Stefan et Rebekah quittèrent le Palace encore très nerveux aussi bien l'un que l'autre comme si s'était leur premier rendez-vous. Après un trajet dans la voiture de Stefan et quelques pas à pied, ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique place où un bateau était à quai et servait de restaurant.

-Émerveillée comme une enfant. **«Wouah!» **Se tournant vers Stefan.** «Stefan, tu n'aurais pas du, c'est beaucoup trop.»**

-La regardant et lui souriant.** «Pour toi, rien ne l'est et puis je t'ai entendu dire à Klaus que tu adorais manger sur la seine alors j'en est profité.» **

**-«Je vois. Je dois remercier mon frère alors pour tout ça.» **Ironisa-elle

**-«Oui un peu.» **Jouant son jeu avant de redevenir sérieux**. «Mais évitons de parler de lui pendant la soirée si tu veux bien.»**

**-«Ça crois-moi, c'est pas un problème. Je préfère 100 fois être là avec toi.»**

Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers le bateau où un maître d'hôtel les accueillit et les placèrent à leur table où Stefan aida Rebekah à s'asseoir et à retirer sa veste puis alla s'asseoir à son tour, en face d'elle._ «Oh là comment je n'ai pas pu remarquer à quelle point je suis accroc à cette fille. Elle est juste sublime et trop bien pour moi, ça c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, Klaus me l'a répété maintes et maintes fois. Klaus? Oh non! Encore lui. Pourquoi je pense à lui alors que je suis avec Rebekah à ce moment...»_ Pensa Stefan qui s'embrouilla dans ses esprits et Rebekah voyait son trouble malgré qu'il essayait de se cacher derrière le menu.

**-«Stefan? Est-ce que ça va?» **S'inquiéta Rebekah.

**-«Oui ça va t'inquiètes.» **Relevant sa tête du menu.** «C'est juste que tu es magnifique.» **La scrutant de toutes les coutures.** «Le rouge te va tellement bien... **Redevenant nerveux **euh enfin...tout te va... ce que je veux dire...» **Retrouvant ses esprits.** «C'est que tu es splendide.»**

**-«Merci c'est gentil. Tu es très élégant toi aussi.» **Restant figer sur son torse. «**Ta chemise relève la couleur te tes yeux ce qui te rend encore plus sexy.» **Rougissant et se cachant à son tour derrière le menu.

**-«Merci.» **Voyant ses couleurs ce qui le fit sourire.** _«Au moins je suis pas le seul à être nerveux.»_ **Pensa-il.**_ «Oh mais regardes-toi on dirai un gamin de 14 ans qui flashe sur sa prof.»_ **Encore un peu nerveux et distrait par la beauté de sa compagne.

Stefan et Rebekah étaient toujours nerveux et en train de se contempler ainsi qu'à se cacher pour ne pas que l'autre découvre son stress. Un serveur vint interrompre le supplice de nos tourtereaux ce qui les ravissaient plus qu'autre chose et ainsi ils redevenaient enfin sérieux et matures et non comme de simples gamins qui ne contrôlaient pas leurs hormones.

**-«Vous avez choisis?» **Vint interrompre un serveur au grand plaisir de nos tourtereaux.

**-«Euh oui.» **Regardant Rebekah qui avait toujours la tête dans le menu. «**Enfin je crois. Rebekah?»**

**-«Hein?» **La faisant sortir de ses pensées.** «Euh oui pardon. Alors je prendrais un coq au vin.» **Annonça-elle au serveur qui l'inscrivit sur son carnet.

**-«Pour moi se sera un lapin aux olives s'il vous plaît.» **Commanda ensuite Stefan en regardant le serveur et plus Rebekah.

**-«Très bien du vin peut-être?» **Proposa le serveur.

**-«Oui. Blanc.» **Reportant son regard sur Rebecca.** Ça te va? **Demanda Stefan à Rebekah.

**-«Parfait.» **Lui répondit-elle.

**-«Très bien.» **Se tournant vers le serveur.** «Alors donnez-nous votre meilleur blanc moelleux.»**

**-«Entendu. Je vous apporte ça. Monsieur, madame.» **Reprenant les menus et partit.

**-«Je vois que tu t'es aussi rappeler que je préférais le moelleux.» **Osant enfin le regarder tout en lui souriant.

**-«Euh oui.» **Lui rendant son regard.** «Je te l'ai dit, je me rappelle de tout et puis c'est aussi mon cas.»**

**-«Parfait une chose en commun alors.»**

**-«Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la seule.»**

**-«Je l'espère en tout cas.»**

Une heure plus tard, notre heureux couple finissait leurs plats et commandaient leurs desserts avant de quitter le restaurant pour se balader le long de la seine bras dessus bras dessous. Stefan raccompagna ensuite Rebekah jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel où arrivés à la porte, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et Rebekah s'apprêtait à rentrer sa carte dans la serrure quand elle se retourna pour faire face à Stefan.

**-«Merci pour cette soirée, c'était très agréable, j'avais presque oublié à quel point j'aimais tout ça.»**

**-«Je t'en prie. Ça ta plu c'est l'essentiel.»**

**-«Stefan, à quoi on joue?» **Arrêtant de tourner au tour du pot et voulant connaître ses attentions.

**-«Euh je ne sais pas.» **Ne comprenant pas sa réaction.** «On est amis, non?»**

**-«Amis?» **Ne cachant pas sa déception.

**-«En faite non.» **Voyant sa réaction décida de jouer franc jeu.** «Je veux pas être ton ami mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je mérite une deuxième ou plutôt quatrième chance avec toi Rebekah.»**

**-«Stefan.»** Se rapprochant**. «S'il y en a un qui en a le droit, c'est toi.»**

-Lui caressant la joue.** «Tu es tellement belle, courageuse, parfaite tant qu'à moins je suis...**

-Le coupant en finissant sa phrase.** «Toi. Je t'aime Stefan.» **Elle l'avait sorti sans le vouloir et réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit se retourna pour vite rentrer et s'enfermer mais Stefan la stoppa.

-Lui prenant le bras et la retourna.** «Je t'aime aussi Rebekah. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je me suis convaincu du contraire et j'ai cru que mon grand amour, c'était Elena mais non c'est toi. Ça a toujours était toi. Elena n'était qu'une phase et quand Klaus m'a effacé la mémoire je me suis toujours senti incomplet mais c'est parce que tu n'était plus là. Avec toi, je suis moi et non ce que tout le monde attend de moi.» **Avoua Stefan qui mit la larme à l'œil à Rebekah.

**-«Stefan.» **Séchant la larme qui commencer à couler.** «Je ressens la même chose. Je suis incomplète quand tu n'es pas là. C'est pour ça que ça m'a fait tellement mal quand tu m'as rejeté et préféré Elena que je me suis convaincue que tu n'était peut-être qu'un homme parmi tant d'autre. Mais quand Matt m'a envoyé à la figure les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, j'ai compris que non.» **Fixant son regard.** «Tu n'es pas qu'un simple homme, tu es l'homme. Quand je t'ai revu, j'étais heureuse mais aussi triste mais quand tu m'as dit que tu avais rompu avec Elena alors je me suis mise à espérer.»**

**-«Et tu peux plus qu'espérer.» **Prenant son visage dans ses mains.** «Je veux que ça marche et cette fois je veux que rien ne se mette entre nous. Je vais tout faire pour qu'on retrouve notre étincelle et notre romance d'autre fois.»**

-Lui prenant les mains posaient sur ses joues.** «Au lieu de retrouver notre amour perdu pourquoi ne pas recommencer une nouvelle histoire avec de nouveaux souvenirs.»**

**-«Oui tu as raison. On va faire les choses en douceur. Je te dis bonne nuit, Rebekah.» **

Stefan lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'attraper sa main et d'embrasser celle-ci puis tourna les talons de quelques pas en direction de la sortie avant de se faire interpeller par Rebekah l'arrêtant ainsi dans sa lancée.

-L'arrêtant dans sa lancée. «**Tu sais, je crois que puisqu'on est d'accord, on pourrait tout de même s'embrasser, non?» **Souriant tout en ne détournant pas le regard de Stefan.

Stefan se retourna et tout en souriant lui aussi se rapprocha d'un pas bien décidé d'elle et ne tarda plus pour coller ses lèvres à celle de Rebekah qui lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion, intensité et impatience. Stefan l'embrassa comme s'il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et avait besoin d'elle et comment elle lui avait manqué durant toutes ses années d'absences, de solitudes et de souffrances. Rebekah lui renvoya le même baiser qui signifiait la même révélation. Ils se sentaient tous d'eux enfin à leur place et heureux.

-Rompant le baiser.** «Bonne nuit.» **Prononça Stefan le sourire aux lèvres encore très proche du visage de Rebekah.

**-«Bonne nuit.» **Lui répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

Stefan quitta le hall et l'hôtel afin de rejoindre le sien tandis que Rebekah entrait dans sa chambre où, après avoir refermer la porte derrière elle, dégringola se retrouvant par terre le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles se remémorant sa soirée, la déclaration d'amour de Stefan mais surtout le baiser si intense qu'ils avaient échangés. Stefan, lui, enfin arrivé dans sa chambre, ne prit même pas la peine de quitter ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un grand sourire et le sommeil le gagna très vite, rêvant de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir enfin vivre avec Rebekah.

* * *

_PM: Voilà pour ce chapitre, ça vous a plu? Dans celui-là il était question que du stebekah, de leur rapprochement et retrouvailles. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Leur petit moment de panique au restaurant était assez comique, non? Vous avez apprécié leur déclaration? J'ai pas voulu brusquer les choses j'ai voulu qu'ils fassent les choses en douceur. Après tout, ce ne sont pas des lapins, ils viennent juste de se remettre ensemble, ils vont faire les choses en douceur alors pour la scène de sexe il faudra encore attendre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive. J'ai hésité à le faire étant donné que c'est ce que j'ai fait pour le klaroline mais en même temps, eux, ils n'avaient pas de passé et se tournaient autour et en avaient envie depuis longtemps alors que pour le stebekah, je voulais quelques choses en douceur et ne pas aller trop vite mais la tension sexuelle est toujours là, ne vous en faites pas. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous, ravi que les chapitres vous plaisent toujours autant voici un autre un peu plus riche que les autres. Voilà je vous laisse le découvrir et attend vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**-_Camelia Bella_: Je suis ravie que tu es adorée que je préfère y aller en douceur pour le stebekah et t'inquiète ils sont loin d'y aller trop lentement au contraire ils doivent sans cesse se contrôler pour ne pas se jeter dessus je t'en dis pas plus. Si tu adore la relation Damon/Stefan ce chapitre est pour toi.**

**- _Odessa_: Désolé que tu te sois perdus j'ai réalisé que le prologue ne servais un peu à rien et que mes chapitres étaient un peu trop court. Ils se rallongent de plus en plus tu as dus le remarquer mais je trouvais que s'était un peu bête de faire le chapitre 11 en deux parties or que les chapitres s'est pas ce qui manque dans cette fic. Voilà j'espère que tu as pus te retrouver et que tu as apprécié tout de même ses chapitres et que tu aimeras aussi celui-là. Contente que tu aime la tournure que prend le stebekah, j'ai adoré l'écrire et la suite promet tout autant.**

-**_Mel023_****:Je suis ravie que ma fic te plait et je suis désolé que tu n'aimes pas le stebekah mais moi je suis une grande fan et ne supporte plus Elena. Je trouve que Stefan mérite mieux, Damon aussi d'ailleurs même si je commence à tolérer le delena. Enfin j'espère que malgré tout la suite continuera de te plaire. Damon/Léna est aussi mon coup de cœur et j'ai bien aimé écrire leur histoire qui promet encore bien des aventures. Ben en faites je n'ai rien contre le kennett au contraire j'aime bien, même si on ne les a pas vraiment vus ensemble dans la série mais étant donné que Bonnie était mortelle et à Mystic Falls et que dans la série elle retournait avec Jérémy j'ai préférée faire comme sa j'espère que sa te gène pas trop. De toute façon il y a que peu de scènes beremy. Le prochaine chapitre est pour maintenant et j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant et quand au kalijah alors là s'est... surprise...**

* * *

Chapitre 18: Tourner la page ou s'accrocher au passé

Elena se réveillait comme chaque matin avec une boule dans la poitrine. Cela faisait presque trois mois que Stefan et Caroline étaient partis, qu'elle n'avait pas revu Damon et qu'elle habitait dans cette maison qui était dorénavant la sienne et par dessus tout qu'elle avait récupéré ses proches. Elle se leva et se ravit de voir qu'elle et son frère se disputaient la salle de bain comme quand ils étaient enfants. Dans la cuisine, Alaric et Jenna préparaient le petit déjeuner et essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur l'organisation du mariage. Lorsqu'ils leur avaient appris leurs fiançailles, Elena était aux anges, elle considérait déjà Alaric comme un membre de sa famille et bientôt il le serait officiellement. Elle était aussi plus que comblée pour sa tante. Jérémy, lui, malgré qu'il était resté muet, pensait comme elle où sa seule réaction a été de se jeter dans les bras de Jenna puis d'Alaric (pas très masculine comme attitude mais il s'en fichait). Ils récupéraient enfin un semblant de vie et ça faisait du bien mais malgré tout ce bonheur enfin de retour, Elena ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme un vide. Ne plus voir Stefan et Damon la tracassait. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait continuer de penser qu'à elle, ils méritaient eux aussi d'être heureux et de faire leur possible pour renouer leurs liens fraternels. Elle avait assez joué avec leurs sentiments. Les frères Salvatore n'étaient pas les seuls à être la cause de son mal être. Caroline était également partie et depuis, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle, rien, pas un appel, pas un SMS même pas un mail. Elle savait qu'elle était à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Klaus et respirait sûrement le bonheur pour la première fois depuis longtemps mais sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Elle se posa néanmoins la question de comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de cet être si méprisant et diabolique. Elle se reprit et se convainquit que si Caroline était heureuse alors elle devait l'accepter. Sortant de ses pensées Elena finissait de se préparer et alla rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine.

**-«Salut toi pancakes?» **Demanda Jenna.

**-«Pourquoi pas. Merci.» **Lui répondit Elena.

**-«Remercies Alaric, c'est lui qui s'est levé aux aurores pour les faire et a même acheté du sirop d'érable.»**

**-«Wouah!» **Se tournant vers Alaric.** «Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu veux te faire bien voir de ta belle famille.» **

Elena exprima un sourire enjôleur et, prenant l'assiette que lui tendait Jenna, alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Jérémy et d'Alaric à la table de la cuisine. Jenna les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard après avoir terminé de finaliser le petit déjeuner.

-Alaric lui rendit son sourire.** «Bon c'est vrai, c'est un peu ça. Mais c'est pour faire passer une nouvelle assez dur.» **Admit-il après que tous soient installés à table et en se tournant vers Elena**. «Et surtout pour toi Elena.»**

-Jérémy rompit le silence pesant qui s'était soudainement installé.** «Bon allez Ric accouche! On a plus 5 ans on peut tout entendre.»**

**-«Jérémy!» **Sermonna Jenna pour le ton et l'impatience de Jérémy.

**-«Désolé.» **D'un ton plus bas et moins amusant.** «Vas-y tonton Ric dis nous tout.»**

**-«Tonton Ric? J'aime assez.» **Se lança.** «Bon d'accord je vais pas y allez par quatre chemin. J'ai demandé à Damon d'être mon témoin et lui ai demandé que s'il arrivait à avoir Stefan de l'inviter également au mariage.»**

-Captant toute l'attention.** «Quoi? Mais pourquoi**?» S'emporta Elena.

**-«Déjà parce qu'il est le seul qui pourrait se coller à ce rôle et puis aussi parce que je vois pas pourquoi il ne viendrait pas. D'ailleurs au début, il ne voulait pas parce qu'il t'avait promis de ne plus s'approcher de ta famille et maintenant soit dit en passant, je sais pourquoi il m'évitait.» **Lui prenant la main.** «Mais Elena, c'est mon mariage et Damon est mon meilleur ami alors s'il te plaît juste pour une journée, essaie de faire comme s'il était une personne normale et que vous n'aviez pas eu un passé ensemble. Et puis je te signale que Caroline sera là elle.»**

**-«Oui mais Caroline est ma meilleure amie et elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait seule.» **Voyant tous les regards sur elle.** «Bon d'accord, je ferais un effort.» **Tout le monde se mit à souffler un bon coup et avait le sourire.** «Tu as raison c'est ton mariage et tu devrais choisir qui tu veux mais ce qu'il y a, c'est que je serais à côté de lui devant l'autel puisque je suis la demoiselle d'honneur mais t'inquiètes ça devrait aller.» **

-Lâcha la main d'Elena.** «Oh t'en fait pas et puis de toute façon je crois qu'il viendra accompagné.» **Croquant dans un pancake.

Jenna lui donna un coup de coude et il se maudissait mentalement d'avoir dit ça à voix haute. Jérémy lui prit son assiette et se dirigea dans le salon.

**-«Comment ça?» **Demanda Elena surprise.

**-«Écoutes Elena, tu as choisi Stefan qui t'as rejeté et Damon ne voulait pas être ta roue de secours alors ne t'étonnes pas s'il tourne la page où du moins s'il essaye.»**

-Secouant la tête tout en prenant une gorgée de café**. «Tu as raison Stefan est parti et on ne sait même pas s'il va revenir, Caroline a rejoint Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Bonnie a retrouvé Jérémy et même Damon s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine. Je devrais moi aussi tourner la page et aller de l'avant. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait que je sois.» **Alaric la regarda troublé.** «À nouveau moi. Dans une vie d'humaine. Je mange avec ma famille puis je vais rejoindre mes amis et préparait mon entrée à la fac et aider Jenna pour le mariage. Une vrai humaine quoi.» **S'enthousiasma-elle.

**-«Tu as l'air très motivée.»**

**«Je le suis.» **D'un ton plus catégorique.** «Je suis une nouvelle Elena! La fille qui a tout les malheurs du monde et qui se morfond, c'est fini maintenant. Je suis Elena la fille qui mord la vie, enfin sans jeu de mot bien sûr.»**

-Alaric se mit à rire.** «Oui t'inquiètes, on avait compris.» **Levant son verre.** «À Elena.» **

Jenna et Elena le suivirent puis Jérémy qui fit son retour dans la cuisine prit son verre afin de trinquer avec eux. Ils terminèrent ensuite leurs petits déjeuners ensemble et Jérémy retournait dans son jeu vidéo avant de recevoir un appel de Bonnie. Elena laissa sa tante avec son amoureux qui se bécotaient de partout et rejoignit Jérémy dans le salon avant de décider d'aller au grill rejoindre Bonnie et Matt.

* * *

Stefan se réveilla dans son lit, encore avec ses vêtements tous froissés, de la veille et, tout en se redressant, se remit en mémoire sa folle soirée avec Rebekah, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire. Une fois levé, il enleva ses vêtements et se dirigea sous la douche et se prépara pour sa journée. S'apprêtant à quitter sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, Stefan attrapa son téléphone et réalisa soudainement que Damon n'était pas encore au courant de sa nouvelle situation et ne voulant rien lui cacher et encore moins déclencher un conflit, il décida donc de composer son numéro afin de tout lui avouer.

Damon faisait les cent pas dans son grand manoir vide avant de finalement descendre vers la cave pour chercher une poche de sang. Une fois sa soif rassasiée, il reçut un appel de Stefan auquel il s'empressa de répondre.

**-«Tiens, voici le vacanciers!» **Ironisa Damon.** «Alors frérot, ta retraite se passe bien?»**

**-«Mieux que bien.» **Lui répondit Stefan.** «Ici tout baigne et toi, tout va bien?»**

**-«Oui ça va. Mais dis moi t'es où?»**

**-«À Paris.»**

**-«Oh je vois et pas de prétendante en vue?» **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Damon avec un sourire coquin.

-Hésitant. **«Ben justement si.» **Ce qui étonna Damon.** «C'est pour ça que je t'appelle.» **Marquant une pause.** «En faite tu réagirais comment si je te disais que j'ai plus ou moins renoué avec une ex?»**

**-«Comment ça plus au moins? Et de quelle ex tu parles?» **Soupçonneux et inquiet.

**-«Rebekah.» **Avec une petite voix.

**-«Rebekah?» **Sous le choc.** «Me dis pas Rebekah Mikaelson, la sœur de Klaus, l'une des originelle, celle avec qui on s'est tant battu et qu'on a eu du mal à faire partir? C'est de cette Rebekah que tu parles?» **Déballa-il avec de l'amertume.

**-«Euh oui. Écoutes je ne te l'ai pas dit pour te demander ta bénédiction, enfin si un peu, je suis tombé sur elle à mon arrivée à Paris et je t'avoue que depuis que je suis parti de Mystic Falls et que j'ai vu toutes ses villes, j'ai beaucoup pensé à elle et à ce qu'on a vécu et j'ai réalisé que j'étais encore amoureux d'elle et elle aussi.» **Voyant aucune réaction de son frère continua.** «On s'accorde une nouvelle chance et qui sais ça peut marché.» **Damon ne réagissait toujours pas. «**Dans le meilleur des cas si ça tourne mal je n'y laisse que ma dignité et mon cœur et dans le pire, ma vie.»** Ironisa-il voulant enfin faire réagir son frère.

**-«Ah ouais c'est sûr que c'est rassurant.» **S'exclama enfin Damon. «**Écoutes je suis pas là pour te dire ce que tu dois faire ou pas si tu penses que ça peux marcher et que tu peux être heureux alors fonce.» **Lui déclara Damon avec sincérité.

**-«Merci frérot. Mais toi, dis moi tu en es où?»** Demanda Stefan afin de clore le sujet.

**-«Nul part.» **Dit-il peu convainquant. «**Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? Oh, tu n'aurais pas parlé à Alaric, toi par hasard ces temps ci?»**

**-«Non. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis que je suis partis. Pourquoi je devrais?» **Ne comprenant pas là où il voulait en venir.

**-«Non. C'était juste comme ça.» **Voulant vite changer de sujet.** «Oh! Au faite il t'invite à son mariage.»**

**-«Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée qu'on y aille? On a promis à Elena de laisser sa famille tranquille.»**

**-«Ben écoutes, toi tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je suis le témoin donc j'ai pas le choix.» **Se vanta Damon.** «Mais si jamais tu viens, évites de ramener ta nouvelle copine je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sera la bienvenue.»**

**-«Oui je sais, ne t'en fais pas, j'y pense même pas. Attend le témoin? Wouah il est sûr dans quoi il s'engage Alaric quand il t'a demandé ça?»**

**-«Non pas sûr mais bon qui je suis pour refuser.»**

**-«Saint Damon.» **Se moqua Stefan.

**-«Oh arrêtes! Bon tu viens ou pas?» **Perdant sa patience. «**Ça aurait fait une bonne excuse pour se voir, à moins que ton grand discours de renouer avec ton frère ait été du pipeau.» **S'emporta-il.** «Une bonne excuse pour qu'Elena ne t'en veuille pas de la rejeter.»**

**-«Non! Ce n'était pas du pipeau.» **Annonça Stefan sur le même ton pour qu'il comprenne. «**Je serais là. Toi en témoin, je manquerais ça pour rien au monde.» **Déclara-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.** «Et puis comme tu dis, ça fera une bonne occasion de renouer nos liens.»**

**-«Je préfère ça.» **Affichant un sourire de victoire.** «T'as intérêt à venir pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon, je te garanties le détours.» **

**-«Oui je serais là t'inquiètes.» **

**-«Le 25 Avril. Le mariage, c'est le 25 Avril. Ils ont prévu cette date pour qu'Elena et Jérémy puisse s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie, qu'ils prennent leur marque et un mariage sous le soleil s'est beaucoup mieux que sous la neige ou la pluie.»**

**-«Oui c'est sûr. OK je reviendrais un peu avant. J'irais peut-être chercher Caroline comme ça tout sera pour le mieux.» **Planifia Stefan.

**-«Parfait. Moi je revois mon frère et Elena sa meilleure amie. Nickel pour le meilleur des mariage de tout les temps.» **Conclut Damon.

Au moment où Damon voulait continuer dans ses projets, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée Damon annonça à Stefan qu'il devait raccrocher.

**-«Oh désolé il va falloir que je te laisse, on sonne à la porte.» **Voulant raccrocher.

-Stefan l'interrompit dans son geste.** «Non Damon attends! C'est quoi ce qu'Alaric aurait du me dire sur ta vie sentimentale?» **Redemanda-il voulant savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

**-«Bye.» **En profita-il pour esquiver.** «On en reparle plus tard on sonne. Salut.» **Raccrochant.

**-«Damon!»** Essaya Stefan mais il avait déjà raccroché. «**Saleté! Il a raccroché! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.» **

Damon ouvrit enfin la porte et fut surpris de voir que derrière se trouvait Léna.

**-«Mais voyez qui voilà! La sorcière qui m'a menacé de meurtre devant tout un bar blindé.» **Damon ne put s'empêcher de lancer une fane.

**-«Et voici le vampire énigmatique qui a conquis les fondateurs.» **Rentrant dans son jeu.

**-«Je vois que tu t'es renseigné.» **Damon continua de la provoquer.** «Je suis aussi très sexy et populaire avec d'autres personnes que les fondateurs.»**

**-«Ça c'est à voir.» **Cassant le jeu de Damon.** «Je peux entrer?»**

**-«Bien sûr je t'en prie.» **

Damon se détacha de la porte en faisant un pas sur le côté tout en lui faisant signe pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Il referma ensuite la porte derrière lui et la conduisit au salon. Léna restait sans voix sur la grandeur et l'architecture du manoir. Damon lui proposa un verre qu'elle refusa.

**-«Bien. Que me vaut ce plaisir?» **Voyant son trouble et son air ébahi.** «Je vois que tu n'es pas habitué au grand espace.»**

**-«Quoi?» **Perdue dans ses pensées.** «Si! C'est juste que... Peu importe. Tu vis seul ici?» **Demanda-elle en examinant chaque recoin.

**-«Non avec mon frère.» **Portant son attention sur elle.** «Mais il est partit pendant quelques temps en vacances, décompressé de tout ce qui a pu arriver ici.»**

**-«Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Pas de copine?» **Léna se montra de plus en plus curieuse ce qui fit sourire Damon.

**-«Si c'est ta façon de me demander si je suis disponible alors la réponse est oui, je suis célibataire et complètement libre.» **Se rapprochant d'elle.

**-«Non c'est pas ça.» **Reculant d'un pas.** «Je m'interroge à ton sujet, c'est tout. Tu ne ressemble pas aux vampires que j'ai croisé.» **Le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-«Oui je sais, on me le dit souvent. Je suis unique. C'est ce qui fait mon charme.» **Blagua une nouvelle fois Damon.

**-«Arrêtes, tu perds ton temps.» **Commençant à perdre le contrôle et ayant marre de ses jeux de dragues douteuses.** «Je suis pas intéressée.»**

**-«Ah bon? Bizarre. Petit copain?» **Ne détournant pas les yeux d'elle**.**

**-«Non.» **Répondit-elle franco.

**-«Lesbienne?» **Avec un air déçu.

**-«Non!» **D'un ton très haut, plus qu'elle ne le voulait.** «Je veux dire non.» **D'un ton plus normal.

**-«OK.» **Continuant de la fixer puis soufflant.** «C'est quoi le problème alors?»**

**-«T'es un vampire.»**

**-«Oui je sais. Sa fait presque 150 ans que je le suis.» **Ironisa-il de plus belle.

**-«Ah ouais et en plus t'es vieux.» **Se lamenta Léna.

**-«Eh sois pas ingrate.» **Se vexa Damon.

**-«Désolé. Je veux dire, ça ne sert à rien de se faire des films. T'es un vampire, moi une sorcière. On est deux espèces qui sont nés pour se haïr. T'as la vie éternelle, moi je suis mortelle. Ça ne peut pas coller entre nous.» **Balança Léna de bout en blanc.

**-«T'es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire des choses que je sais?» **Voulant enfin comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

**-«Non. Je suis venu pour m'excuser pour l'autre jour.» **Voyant le visage perplexe de Damon rentra dans les détails.** «Je t'ai jugé trop vite et je n'aurais pas du te menacer. Je garde un très mauvais souvenir des vampires et j'oublie des fois qu'ils ne sont pas forcément tous pareil.» **Soupirant.** «Alors voilà avant que tu me fasse ton numéro de charme, j'étais venu m'excuser et espérer qu'on s'entende mais maintenant je reprend mes excuses et m'en vais.» **Déballa-elle avant de se retourner pour partir.

-La rattrapant par le bras.** «Attends trop tard, tu t'es excusée. Pas de retour en arrière.» **Avec un grand sourire. «**J'accepte tes excuses et ta proposition de paix.»**

**-«OK très bien.» **Regardant son bras que Damon tenait encore et le regarda à son tour ce qui fit lâcher enfin la prise de Damon.** «Maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, je m'en vais.»**

**-«Très bien. Je ne te retiens pas à moins que tu le veuilles.» **Ne put s'empêcher de dire Damon avec un large sourire.

**-«Non.» **Dit Léna sans prendre la peine de réfléchir ce qui valut une moue de la part de Damon qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver attendrissante.

**-«OK. Alors à la prochaine.» **Faisant ainsi sortir Léna de ses pensées.

**-«Ouais c'est ça.» **Réagissant enfin.** «Salut.» **Se dirigeant vers la porte.

Damon la regarda partir presque en courant et sourit face à son comportement. En fin de compte elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Elle lui plaisait aussi ,encore plus aujourd'hui que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Au fond elle n'était pas une sorcière sans cœur qui se prenait pour un être supérieur et invincible. Il souriait et était heureux parce qu'il savait qu'un jour, il pourrait l'inviter à sortir et qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle. Il se mit également à espérer que lui aussi pourrait connaître le bonheur maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son frère, qu'il avait un ami qui allait se marier. C'était lui son témoin et il ferait en sorte que sa soirée soit inoubliable et maintenant l'amour le frappait. Oui, aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, un jour où Damon Salvatore savoure chaque minute d'être vivant et de pouvoir voir ce que le monde a à offrir.

* * *

Elena était au grill depuis une bonne heure avec Matt et attendait encore Bonnie qui devait sûrement être trop occupé à faire je ne sais quoi avec Jérémy et ne préférait pas savoir.

**-«Bon je crois qu'elle ne viendra pas.» **Conclut Matt.

**-«Attendons encore une peu.» **Insista Elena.

**-«Ça fait une heure Elena.» **Affirma Matt avec un regard de lassitude

**-«Je suis désolée, Matt.» **Avec un regard compatissant.** «Tu reprends ton service à quelle heure?»**

**-«Oh non c'est pas ça.» **Secouant des mains en signe de quiproquo.** «Je reprends pas avant ce soir, je suis de nuit cette semaine. T'en fait pas je suis toujours partant pour traîner avec toi mais tant qu'à faire autant aller ailleurs que sur mon lieu de travail.»**

**-«Oui t'as raison.» **Lui prenant la main.** «Bon si jamais elle vient et qu'elle nous voit pas je suppose qu'elle appellera.» **L'entraînant vers la sortie.** «Tu veux aller où alors?»**

**-«Euh je sais pas.» **Réfléchissant**. «Pourquoi pas au ciné?»**

**-«Au ciné?» **Surprise**.**

**-«Oui pourquoi pas. On y est pas allé depuis je ne sais même plus quand.»**

**-«Oui c'est vrai, ça fait un bail. Bon d'accord allons-y.»**

Il se dirigèrent vers le ciné tout en rigolant et Elena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'au fond une vie humaine n'était pas si mal. Ça changeait des moments où elle se demandait si elle reverrait un jour ceux qu'elle aime et tout ceux-ci lui rappela l'époque où Matt et elle était ensemble.

**-«Ça va?» **Demanda Matt en la voyant soucieuse.

**-«Oui.» **La faisant revenir à la réalité.** «Désolée, j'étais perdus dans mes pensées.»**

**-«Je suis si ennuyeux que ça?» **Ironisa Matt

**-«Non.» **Agitant des mains pour affirmer ses dires.** «Non. Au contraire.» **Le regardant.** «Justement je pensais à toutes les sorties qu'on faisaient quand on ignorait encore que les vampires, sorcières, hybrides ou même doubles existaient. Quand on sortait encore ensemble quoi.» **D'une petite voix elle demanda.** «Ça t'arrive d'y repenser toi?»**

**-«Oui tout le temps. C'était le bon temps.» **Lui avoua-il droit dans les yeux.

**-«Oui.» **Avec un sourire puis se tourna et aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.** «On y est. Le cinéma de Mystic Falls.» **Lui montrant du doigt puis lui refit face.** «Tu veux voir quoi?»**

**-«Pourquoi pas un film d'épouvante? Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ça nous fera même pas sursauter.» **Lui annonça-il avec sourire.

-Avec une tête de dégoût.** «Ouais.» **Lui agrippant le bras et avec un sourire.** «Ou sinon un film d'amour.» **Voyant sa réaction.** «Oh allez Matt, ça fait tellement longtemps. Faisons nous rêver.** **Allez on y va.» **Le supplia-elle en sautant presque.

**-«Bon d'accord.» **Capitula Matt tout en soufflant.** «C'est fou ça, tu finis toujours par me faire plier à tes exigences.»**

**-«Ouais je sais.» **Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.** «J'ai de l'emprise sur toi et j'en profite.» **Lui adressant une tape amicale.** «Pour me faire pardonner, c'est moi qui achète les pop-corn et le soda.»**

**-«OK mais je paie les places.» **Tendant sa main afin qu'elle lui tape dessus.

-Tapant sur sa main tendue.** «Ça marche.»**

Matt se dirigea devant le comptoir où il demanda deux places pour le film à l'eau de rose et Elena alla au stand des ravitaillements et commanda un grand pop-corn et 2 sodas avec supplément de glaçons et de sucres. Ils se rejoignirent devant la salle où ils s'installèrent et le film ne tarda pas à commencer et ainsi pendant deux heures ils restèrent là, assis à se frôler pratiquement tout le temps en voulant attraper les pop-corn et rigolèrent presque à toutes les scènes tellement que le film ressemblait à cucul la praline. À la fin du film, ils jetèrent leurs déchets et sortirent du ciné.

**-«Oh c'est pas vrai je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies forcé à regarder ça.» **S'exclama Matt tout en rigolant.

**-«Oh attend c'était mignon quand ils se déclarent leurs amours et qu'ils vivent heureux avec beaucoup d'enfant.» **S'extasia Elena en ramenant ses mains à son cœur.

**-«Oui un film pour fille quoi.» **Se moqua Matt.

**-«Eh!» **Le bousculant.** «Bon la prochaine fois on regarde un film d'épouvante promis.»**

**-«La prochaine fois?» **Fut surprit Matt

**-«Ben oui pourquoi ? Ça te tente pas? À moi que t'es peur que je sois encore tenter par un film niant.»**

**-«Non non c'est pas ça.» **Se grattant le crâne.** «Bon OK ça marche.»**

Quand Elena allait lui répondre Bonnie les aperçut et crièrent ainsi leurs noms les faisant se retourner vers elle et alla à leur rencontre.

**-«Ben alors vous étiez où?» **Demanda Bonnie.** «J'ai pas arrêté de vous appeler et de vous chercher.» **Faisant une scène à ses 2 meilleurs amis.

**-«Désolé on regardait un film.» **Lui montrant le ciné du doigt.** «Attends c'est plutôt nous qui devrions nous plaindre.» **Rouspéta Elena à son tour.** «On t'a attendu plus d'une heure au Grill.»**

**-«Désolé mais quand Jérémy est partit, ma mère a débarqué et c'était la vrai réunion de famille.» **Avoua Bonnie.

**-«Je vois.» **Mettant une main sur son bras. «**Excuse moi. Tout va bien?»**

**-«Oui. T'inquiètes. Bon si on allait rejoindre ta tante, elle doit nous attendre.»**

**-«OK allons-y.» **Elles se mirent en route quand Matt les coupèrent dans leur élan.

**-«Bon je vous laisse moi.» **Annonça Matt.** «On se voit plus tard les filles.»**

**-«Attends Matt. Tu veux pas venir avec nous?»**

**-«Non ça va aller je crois que ma virilité en a assez pris pour aujourd'hui.» **Ce qui fit sourire Elena.** «Je vais rejoindre les gars pour un match ou sinon je verrais ce que fais Jérémy.»**

**-«OK encore désolé pour le film.»**

**-«T'inquiètes, pas grave, c'était cool. Allez à plus tard. Bye Bonnie.» **Les saluant puis partit.

**-«Salut.» **Salua Bonnie puis se retourna vers Elena.** «Mais dis-moi depuis quand vous êtes si proche tous les deux?» **Demanda Bonnie curieuse tout en ayant un grand sourire.

**-«Euh depuis toujours je dirais.»**

**-«Non. Ça, ça me rappelle quand vous sortiez ensemble.»**

**-«Bonnie.»**

**-«Quoi? Allez, le nies pas Elena maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Stefan ou Damon ni même le surnaturel dans ta vie, tu as le temps pour une petite vie banale.»**

**-«On fera ça en temps voulu pour l'instant on doit rejoindre Jenna avant qu'elle s'inquiète. Ensuite on a un mariage à préparer ainsi que notre entrée à l'université puis avoir un diplôme et une bonne vie et après on s'occupe de la vie sentimentale de cette pauvre enfant qui n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie.» **Argumenta Elena.

**-«Oh me dis pas que tu vas attendre aussi longtemps.»**

**-«Peut-être pas non, on verra.» **Les deux amies se mirent à rire.** «Allez allons-y.» **La prenant par le bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent d'un poids boitant vers le Mystic Grill afin de rejoindre Jenna et l'après-midi se terminera aussi joyeusement qu'elle avait commencé.

* * *

C'était enfin la fin de l'après-midi et Stefan arriva dans sa chambre après avoir passé toute la journée à faire du tourisme avec Rebekah dans tout Paris. Il décida alors de retenter sa chance afin de savoir ce que son frère pouvait bien lui cacher. Il se laissa donc tomber sur son lit et tout en mettant le téléphone à son oreille attendit que Damon réponde à son appel.

**-«Et bien deux appels en un jour dis-moi je te manque tant que ça?» **Lui annonça Damon.

**-«C'est ça rigole. Mais on a pas fini notre discussion. Allez mets-toi à table mon frère.» **Ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.

**-«Très bien.» **Avec le sourire.** «Voilà j'ai rencontré une fille moi aussi.»**

-Se redressant d'un coup de son lit.** «Qu'est qu'elle a fait? Ou non toi que lui as tu fait? Est-t-elle encore en vie au moins et si oui comptes-tu la transformer? N'oublie pas que malgré que le conseil t'acceptes parmi eux, je suis pas sûr qu'il approuve ça.» **Ironisa Stefan tout en ayant un brin de sérieux.

**-«Stefan! Je suis sérieux.» **Rouspéta Damon.

**-«Désolé. Dis-moi tout.»**

**-«OK. Elle s'appelle Léna, je l'ai rencontré il y a un mois et euh oui c'est une sorcière.**

**-«Une sorcière? Et tu l'apprécies? Et elle ne veut pas te tuer? Wouah tu t'améliores mon frère.» **Plaisanta Stefan.

**-«Aïe.» **Portant sa main à son cœur.** «Et pour tout te dire, la première fois qu'on s'est vu elle m'a menacé de me tuer si jamais** **je faisais une victime.» **Avoua-t-il.

**-«Ah je te reconnais mieux là.»**

**-«Mais après elle s'est excusé et voulait faire la paix.»**

**-«C'était elle qui sonnait tout à l'heure?»**

**-«Oui.»**

**-«OK je suis heureux pour toi. Tu te rends compte qu'on se parle, le monde va bien et on a tous les deux des copines qui n'ont rien avoir avec un double Petrova.»**

**-«Ouais. Mais que se passe-t-il?» **Ironisa à son tour Damon.** «Le monde va s'effondrer.»**

**-«On s'améliore. Très bien, je vais te laisser alors appelles quand tu veux.»**

**-«OK pas de soucis. Pareil pour toi. Bonne soirée mon frère.»**

**-«Oui bonne soirée. À bientôt.» **Et ils raccrochèrent.

Stefan se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit et en profita pour se reposer quelques minutes avant de se préparer afin de rejoindre sa douce pour le dîner. Damon lui se dirigea vers la cave afin d'avaler une poche de sang.

* * *

_PM: Voilà suite bientôt où mes petits loups accrochez vous parce que j'en suis même pas au quart de ma fic. Je vous l'ai dit que ça allait être long, très long. Sinon ça vous a plut? J'ai fait les choses différemment pour ce chapitre au lieu d'avoir qu'une seule action il y en a 3 d'abord par rapport à Elena, ensuite à Stefan puis à Damon avant de retourner à Elena et à Stefan. Vous avez apprécié le rapprochement Damon/Stefan? Ce n'est que le début si vous adorez leur relation et attendez comme moi qu'il se réconcilie enfin (pour de bon) alors vous adorerez les chapitres qui vont suivre. On commence à arriver aux choses sérieuses et les chapitres vont devenir de plus en plus longs. Sinon vous êtes fan d'Elena? Parce que moi non et elle ne sera pas très présente dans cette fic juste quelques apparitions et après le mariage d'Alaric et Jenna plus du tout ou sinon juste pour un chapitre donc s'était juste pour vous prévenir. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt cette fic raconte surtout les complicités des originaux et de Damon & Stefan ainsi que sur le couple klaroline et stebekah donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ses couples autant ne pas lire._


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews elles me font toutes un grand plaisir. **

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**- _immortalle42_: Je suis ravie que le fait que cette fiction dépasse les 100 chapitres ne te gêne pas j'espère que tu ne sauras pas la seule. J'ai tellement d'idées chaque jour que je me demande si elle aura un jour une fin. Tu aime bien l'humour de Klaus alors attend la suite, et, Kol lui s'est pire. Moi non plus j'aime pas Silas même si on sait à présent pourquoi il est devenu ce qu'il ait j'ai pas aimé le voir et encore plus quand il a fait du mal à mon Stefan chéri. T'inquiète il est mort et enterré pour de bon et on le reverra plus, du moins pas dans cette fic. Par contre je suis désolé mais Bonnie ne sera pas très présente mais je suis contente que la Bonnie de ma fic te plaise je ne sais jamais si je suis vraiment réaliste. Oui Caroline se rebelle et n'hésite pas à se mouiller par amour. Dans la suite elle continuera toujours autant dans cette lancée et Klaus aussi change grâce à son amour pour Caroline. Moi aussi j'adore le klaroline et tu verras que peut-être je suis un peu fleur bleue mais je suis trop fan d'eux. Ravie que le retour de Kol et Jenna te plaise s'était mon coup de folie du moment. Les retrouvailles entre les originaux étaient pas mal aussi. Moi non plus j'aime pas Elena et s'est pour sa que j'ai préféré qu'elle prenne le remède ainsi elle récupère une vie d'humaine avec ce qui s'en suit où de ce faite on ne la reverra plus après le mariage jalaric. Le stebekah et le dalaric te plait tant mieux et s'est pas fini loin de là. T'inquiète tu vas retrouver le klaroline ils refont leurs réapparitions ici mais pour le stebekah par contre il va falloir attendre le prochain. Dit moi s'est les retrouvailles avec les originels ou la scène d'amour du klaroline qui t'as le plus plut dans le chapitre 13?**

**- _Mel023_: Je suis désolé mais Elena finira bien avec Matt. Je ne savais pas avec qui le mettre et je ne voulais pas créer encore un autre personnage or que on ne le verra pas souvent, mais ne t'en fait il n'y aura pas beaucoup de scènes. Je suis ravie que les scène defan te plaisent c'est un vrai plaisir de les écrire. En effet Léna ressemble un peu à Bonnie je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais tu verras que plus sa va et plus elles sont différentes. Léna a vécu, Bonnie elle est enfermée dans sa routine et sa fidélité envers sa famille et Elena or que Léna elle elle est seule et a du apprendre à se débrouiller. Tu en sauras plus sur son passé un peu plus loin et j'ai bien aimé créer ce personnage, elle est forte et unique qu'on ne peut que l'adorer. Je préfère 100 fois voir Damon avec elle plutôt qu'avec Elena. Pour le kalijah je ne te dit rien sinon sa gâcherait ton plaisir. Je préfère te laisser mariner encore un peu, elle n'arrive pas avant un long moment mais l'attente vaut le détour.**

* * *

Chapitre 18: Confiance

Klaus se réveilla ce matin-là dans les bras de Caroline où en voyant l'état de sa chambre et les cheveux tout ébouriffés de Caroline se rappela de sa folle nuit avec son ange. Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis dans le cou ce qui la fit bouger et tourner de l'autre sens. Sachant que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas encore se réveiller, il se leva et se précipita sous la douche afin de se préparer et ainsi rejoindre son frère Elijah dans la cuisine.

**-«Déjà debout?»** Demanda Elijah en voyant son frère venir.

**-«Oui.** **Caroline ne voulait pas se réveiller et moi pas me rendormir alors je me disais que j'allais tenir compagnie à mon frère préféré.»**

-Lui tendant une tasse de café. «**C'est gentil même si...**

**-«Eh!** **C'est pas moi ton frère préféré?»** Intervint Kol qui entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

**-«Mais si bien sûr.» **Dit Klaus tout en se cachant dans sa tasse de café.

**-«Ouais c'est ça. Ça me vexe ce que tu dis. Moi qui suis revenu du royaume des morts pour toi.»** Exagéra Kol.

**-«Du royaume des morts? Rien que ça! Tu n'exagère pas? Et je croyais que tu étais venu pour renouer avec ta famille et pour éviter de tuer la famille Gilbert?»**

**-«Oui c'est vrai mais n'empêche.»** Annonça Kol avec une moue

-Levant les yeux au ciel.** «Mais voyons Kol, t'as quel âge? J'ai dis ça comme sa. Vous êtes tous les deux mes frères préférés. Pas la peine de faire une crise de jalousie.» **Argumenta Klaus tout en lui tapotant l'épaule.

**-«Je préfère merci.»** Se mit à sourire Kol puis se tourna vers Elijah qui se resservit du café. «**Et Lijah je prendrais bien du café moi aussi.»**

**-«Bon je vous laisse à vos enfantillages**.» Klaus posa sa tasse dans l'évier.

**-«Où vas-tu?» **Le questionna Elijah.

**-«Faire un tour, je devrais être revenu avant le réveil de Caroline mais au cas où dites lui que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.»**

**-«Très bien mais...** Avant qu'il finisse sa phrase Klaus avait déjà disparut.

**-«Ah c'est dingue ça, je ne sais pas qui il me rappelle, lui, mais il n'a aucune patience.»**

-Se regardant puis en chœur. «**Rebekah!»** Éclatant en fous rire.

* * *

Damon se réveilla et sauta presque de son lit le sourire aux lèvres se préparant en deux temps trois mouvements avant de filer au Mystic Grill en espérant voir l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire son entrée où Damon observait chaque arrivant tout en sirotant un verre de bourbon. Léna, sa sorcière, fit enfin son entrée dans le bar. Elle était plus ravissante que jamais avec ses longs cheveux bruns lâchés et elle portait une robe qui lui allait à ravir. Elle le remarqua elle aussi et sans plus attendre se dirigea vers le comptoir ou plutôt à sa rencontre.

**-«Salut Damon.» **Salua Léna toute joyeuse.

**-«Léna? Comment vas tu? Ça faisait longtemps.» **Salua à son tour Damon en essayant de maîtrisant son enthousiasme.

**-«Oui deux jours et oui je vais bien merci.» **Se regardant dans les yeux et se sentant mal à l'aise Léna rompu le silence.** «Alors toujours seul dans ton grand manoir?»**

**-«Oui Stefan est toujours à Paris en train de batifoler avec une ex.»**

**-«Intéressant.» **Ne voulant pas clore le sujet et voyant sa réaction lui posa une question qu'elle regrettera sûrement.** «Une ex à lui ou à toi?»** Voyant sa tête écarquilla les yeux.

**-«Euh difficile à dire.» **Tourna son regard vers son verre tout en jouant avec ses yeux.

**-«C'est pas vrai à tous les deux?» **Ne put croire Léna.** «Mais je peux savoir de quel genre de frères vous êtes?» **Se questionna-elle pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

**-«Ben en faites c'est la sienne puis un originel l'a fait oublier pour sa sécurité et après Stefan n'était pas vraiment libre ou du moins amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre quand il lui a rendu ses souvenirs et elle se sentait rejeter, moi aussi, alors on a juste couché 2 ou 3 fois ensemble.» **Lui expliqua-il comme si s'était normal.

**-«Je vois.» **Secouant la tête.** «Vie banale dans la vie des vampires et frères Salvatore.» **Avec un sourire que Damon lui rendit.

**-«En quelques sortes. Il vaut mieux pas que je te parle des Petrova alors?»**

**-«Des Petrova? Des doubles Petrova tu parles? La famille originaire de Bulgarie?»**

**-«Tu les connais?» **Cette révélation troubla Damon.

**-«J'ai rencontré Katherine, il y a quelques années, elle était en cavale.»**

**-«Oui c'est une longue histoire. En bref 500 ans de solitude et de parano.»**

**-«Oui je sais c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle je hais les vampires.» **

**-«Je comprend mieux oui, en effet.» **

Le silence se réinstalla entre nos deux tourtereaux et Damon en profita pour se lancer et enfin oser l'inviter à sortir.

**-«Bon et sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?» **Demanda Damon nerveux.

**-«Euh... Je sais pas... Pourquoi?» **Confuse.

**-«Super.» **S'enthousiasma Damon.** «T'es libre alors?» **

**-«Non.» **Annonça Léna sur la défensif.

**-«Tu viens de dire que tu n'avais rien.» **Confus à son tour.

**-«Non j'ai dit que je ne savais pas, nuance, et je viens de me rappeler que je dois voir... **Réfléchissant.** «Une amie.» **Prétexta Léna.

**-«Menteuse**.» La sondant sous tous les angles.

**-«Non.» **Dit-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'était trahie.** «Bon je dois y aller. À plus. Ravi de t'avoir vu.» **S'éclipsant le plus vite possible.

-Se retourna vers elle.** «Attends une... **Mais elle avait disparut.** C'est pas vrai.» **Se maudit il.

Il regarda tous les recoins du bar et mit tous ses sens de vampires en alerte afin de pouvoir essayer de l'entendre, de la sentir, de la voir mais rien et au moment où il pensait l'avoir repérer un serveur le coupa dans sa concentration en lui demandant s'il voulait autre chose. Sur les nerfs, il le frappa presque jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive Léna rentrer dans les toilettes pour dames et se précipita ainsi à sa rencontre.

-Ouvrant le robinet.** «C'est pas vrai mais à quoi tu joues Léna ! Flirter avec un vampire. Hyper canon soit dit en passant. Allez reprends toi.» **S'encouragea-elle tout en se tapotant les joues avec ses mains humides.

**-«Eh!» **Damon refit son apparition la faisant sursauter.** «Coucou fallait le dire si tu avais une envie pressante.» **Plaisanta-il.

**-«Damon?» **Le regardant puis regarda autour d'elle.** «Tu sais que c'est les toilettes pour les filles au moins ici.»**

**-«Euh oui j'ai vu.» **Regardant à son tour les alentours.** «Je les ais même souvent côtoyer.» **Annonça-il avant de redevenir sérieux. «**Mais c'est pas le sujet. J'ai fait un truc qui t'a pas plus. Je croyais qu'on passait un bon moment.»**

**-«Non c'est pas ça... c'est juste que... **bafouilla-elle tout en réfléchissant. **Que j'avais une envie pressante.» **Damon sonda ses réactions.

**-«Menteuse.» **Il se rapprocha d'elle ce qui la fit reculer mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

**-«Tu sais que je pourrais te mettre K.O. en un rien de temps.» **Continuant de reculer.

**-«Je sais et je t'en prie fais-le.» **Continuant lui d'avancer la faisant ainsi reculer.

Il continuait toujours à la faire reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le mur se retrouvant ainsi coincer. Léna se retrouva bloquer entre le mur et Damon et il mit ses mains de chaque côté d'elle afin qu'elle ne puissent pas s'échapper.

**-«Pourquoi tu résistes? Je sais que tu ressens la même chose.»**

**-«Non c'est faux. Je résistes pas et ne ressens rien à ton égard. Tu ne me plais pas et je suis pressée, c'est tout.»**

**-«Tu mens. Je te plais et tu me trouve hyper canon.»**

**-«Tu es un vampire.»**

**-«Et alors?» **

Au fur et à mesure où Damon s'approchait de la bouche de Léna, ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient de plus en plus et la jeune femme n'arrivait vraiment plus à rien, même pas à réfléchir et ne pouvait résister davantage. Elle se laissa bercer sur les mots et la tendresse de Damon ne tentant même plus de le repousser. Damon lui caressa ainsi sa joue avant que sa bouche touche enfin celle de Léna et que, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, réponde à un baiser charnel et brûlant qui s'intensifia très vite et Léna faisait parcourir ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant pendant que Damon descendait les siennes vers ses hanches mais au moment où il voulait la soulever quelqu'un entra et cette personne n'était autre que Bonnie.

**-«Oh! Pardon je suis désolée.» **Confuse et déviant le regard les stoppant dans leur fougue passion.** «Damon?»** Le reconnaissant et surprise de le voir ici surtout avec une femme.

**-«Salut Bonnie.» **Secouant la main.** «Quoi de neuf? Ça va? Moi oui maintenant que tu m'as revu et salué, tu peux partir s'il te plaît.»** Sarcastique.

**-«Pardon?» **Encore troublée.** «Partir?» **Retrouvant sa fougue.** «Je te signale que tu es dans les toilettes des filles mon gars.» **Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.** «Il y a d'autres endroits pour faire l'amour à ce que... **Léna la coupa dans son monologue.

-Profitant de l'occasion pour quitter l'emprise de Damon.** «Bon je crois que c'est moi qui vais partir. Ravi de t'avoir revu Damon. Salut.» **Accorda un signe de tête à Bonnie et sortit des toilettes.

**-«Non attends Léna.» **

Damon quitta à son tour les toilettes laissant Bonnie seule et se lança à la poursuite de Léna qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller bien loin. Apercevant Damon au loin qui cherchait à la rejoindre, Léna quitta vite le bar mais Damon la rattrapa à la sortie, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre sa voiture.

**-«Léna attends.» **La prenant par le bras.

**-«Quoi Damon ?» **Presque amère.

**-«Tu n'as pas apprécié ce qui s'est passé i peine 2 minutes?» **Lui demanda Damon.

**-«Si et c'est bien ça le problème.» **Fuyant son regard.** «Désolée mais je dois y aller.»**

**-«Arrête de fuir.» **La faisant tourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

**-«Tu es un vampire, je ne peux pas.»**

**-«Si tu peux et t'en meurs d'envie.» **Lui dit-il tout en souriant.

Il se rapprocha d'elle puis la plaqua contre sa voiture où il fit glisser ses mains sur ses joues et au moment où il allait l'embrassait se rétracta en la regarda qui ne résistait même plus.

**-«Tu vois.» **La regardant avec un sourire.** «Tu ne résistes même pas.» **Ne lâchant pas sa prise.

**-«Quoi?» **Comprenant son manège.** «Espèce de...» **Hors d'elle.** «Bref on s'en fiche je dois y aller...» **Essayant de se retirer en vain de son emprise.

**-«Voir ton amie.»** Tentant de voir sa réaction.

**-«Quoi? Euh oui c'est ça.» **Mentit elle afin de partir.

**-«Arrêtes s'il te plaît, accorde moi juste une chance.» **Agitant un doigt devant elle.** «Toi et moi ce soir 20h. Je viendrais te prendre au Mystic Grill.»**

**-«Si je dis oui, il se passe quoi?» **Demanda-elle méfiante.

-Ne cachant pas sa joie ce qui la fit sourire aussi.** «Tu passes la plus belle soirée de ta vie.»**

**-«Et si je dis non.» **Cassant le sourire de Damon et le sien.

**-«Alors tu rates la plus belle histoire de ta vie.» **Dit-il en reculant.

**-«Flatteur.» **S'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.** «OK je viendrais. À ce soir. Je peux maintenant?» **Lui montrant qu'il la gênait toujours pour rentrer dans sa voiture.

-Le sourire aux lèvres.** «Euh oui pardon.» **Se reculant afin qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte.** «À ce soir.» **Léna monta dans sa voiture tout un lui faisant un signe et partit.

Damon la regarda partir et tout content, rejoignit à son tour sa voiture afin de retourner à la pension pour qu'il puisse préparer sa soirée avec sa douce sorcière qui devait être parfaite s'il voulait avoir une chance d'en avoir une autre.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla et découvrit son lit désert. Mais où était donc passé son apollon? Elle se leva mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre de l'ordre, son téléphone sonna et dès qu'elle aperçut Stefan s'afficher sur l'écran s'empressa de répondre.

**-«Stefan?» **Répondit Caroline avec un grand sourire.

**-«Oui c'est bien moi.» **Prononça Stefan dans le même enthousiasme.** «Alors comment va la vacancière?» **Demanda-il.

**-«Tu peux parler!» **Se défendit Caroline en se rallongeant sur son lit.** «Et oui je vais très bien. C'est génial la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et toi ça va? T'es où?»**

**-«Paris. Et... **Hésitant**... Pas tout seul.»**

**-«Tu veux dire que t'as rencontré quelqu'un?» **S'asseyant sur son lit en position tailleur.** «Mais c'est génial! T'as enfin oublié Elena. Je suis super contente. C'est qui? Je la connais? Euh ben non puisque t'es à Paris donc non. Ça dois être une française. Je suis super heureuse pour toi. Tu me la présente quand?» **S'emporta Caroline.

-La coupant**. «Caroline calmes toi. Oui Paris est géniale et tu aimerais. J'ai oublié Elena, j'y pensais même pas jusqu'à ce que tu le dise. J'espère que tu l'aimeras et oui tu la connais et j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi contente quand je te dirais qui sait.»**

**-«Comment ça? Je la connais? C'est qui?» **Voulant savoir en devenant encore plus excitée.

**-«Rebekah.» **Annonça Stefan en fronçant les yeux.

-Réfléchissant. **«Rebekah?» **Réalisant.** «Rebekah! Non mais c'est une blague?» **Sur les nerfs.** «T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi?» **Se levant de son lit.** «Comment veux-tu te reconstruire si tu sors avec l'une des plus cruelle vampire?»**

**-«Tu peux parler toi, tu sors avec Klaus.» **Se défendit Stefan.

**-«Oui c'est vrai.» **Se faisant la réflexion.** «Mais moi je ne perds pas le contrôle quand je vois trop de sang ou quand mes émotions sont mis à rude épreuve.» **Argumenta-elle afin de le faire revenir sur terre.

**-«Tu as raison Care mais écoutes, je suis bien avec elle. Je suis moi. Je ne joues aucun rôle. J'ai pas à maîtriser mon côté vampire ou humain, je peux être moi. Damon me reproche de ne pas être assez vampire, Elena pas assez humain. Avec Rebekah je suis moi.» **

**-«Wouah! Ben dis comme ça, forcément j'ai rien à dire. En même temps c'est ta vie. Excuses-moi Stef je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Tu l'es? Heureux?» **Voulant être sûre.

**-«Oui je le suis. Je le suis pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je l'aime Care. Je l'ai toujours aimé et elle aussi.** Avoua Stefan.** L'amour ne se contrôle pas et elle n'est pas si méchante que ça. Tu sais très bien que se n'est qu'une image, un moyen de se protéger. Comme Klaus, comme Damon. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas qui on aime.»** Déballa-t-il.

**-«C'est vrai. Bon et bien je suis fière de toi. **Méditante.** Mais au faites tu l'as dit à Damon pour Rebekah et toi?»**

**-«Oui je lui ai dit.»**

-Stupéfaite. «**Quoi? Tu lui a dit avant moi? Là je suis vexée Stefan Salvatore.» **Froissée.

**-«Désolé Caroline mais c'est mon frère.» **Expliqua Stefan afin d'éviter une querelle.

**-«Oui je comprends. Et comment va-t-il?»**

**-«Ben ça va. Il a une nouvelle copine.»**

-Surprise**. «Quoi? Damon a trouvé l'amour? Non pas possible. C'est pas Elena j'espère?»**

-Avec un ton amère tout en fronçant les sourcils. «**Non.» **Récupérant son ton charmeur. «**Elle s'appelle Léna et c'est une sorcière.» **

-Ahurie. **«Hein? Damon et une sorcière? Impossible.» **Secouant la tête négativement.

**-«C'est ce que je me suis dit mais s'il est heureux, c'est l'essentiel. Preuve qu'on ne contrôle pas sur qui on tombe amoureux.»**

**-«Oui c'est bien vrai. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux.»**

**-«Merci et toi ça va avec Klaus?»**

**-«Oui c'est génial. Il est génial sans parler de ses talents cachés.» **Se mordant la lèvre.

-Avec un sourire coquin. **«Ah ouais! Ça m'étonnes pas. En tout cas, je suis heureux pour toi tu mérites tout ce bonheur. Je vais te laisser. À bientôt ma belle.»**

**-«Merci c'est gentil. Toi aussi tu mérite d'être heureux.» **Tout sourire. «**À bientôt Roméo.» **Ironisa-elle

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et Caroline se prépara avant de descendre où elle fut curieuse de ne pas trouver Klaus mais rejoignit tout de même Elijah qui était dans le salon et où Kol ne tarda pas à faire également son entrée.

**-«Bonjour Caroline.» **La salua Elijah.

**-«Bonjour Elijah.» **Cherchant partout.** «Klaus n'est pas là?» **Demanda Caroline.

**-«Non désolé, il est sorti mais il fait te dire qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps.»**

**-«C'est pas vrai!» **S'énerva Caroline.** «On devait sortir aujourd'hui. S'il a oublié il va m'entendre. Hybride ou pas, ça va chauffer.»**

**-«Oh!» **Arriva Kol en entendant la scène de ménage.** «Mais dis-moi qui est le sexe fort dans votre couple.» **Se moqua Kol.

**-«Kol. Salut.» **Dit Caroline avec un sourire à demi sincère.

**-«Alors dis-moi, c'est toi qui porte la culotte dans votre couple?» **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kol mettant les pieds dans le plat comme à son habitude.

**-«Kol!» **Sermonna Elijah.

**-«Quoi?» **Se retournant vers son frère.** «Je m'interroge c'est tout.» **Refaisant face à Caroline qui faisait une drôle de tête. «**Alors? Ne joues pas ta prude.» **

**-«Non ce n'est pas moi.» **Le regardant s'asseoir tout en lui faisant signe de faire de même.** «Disons que c'est à égal distance et Nik dit souvent que je suis son alpha. En version loup garou ça veut dire qui me laisse avoir le contrôle sur lui.» **Ils se mirent à rire puis Klaus fit son entrée.

-Caroline entendit la porte et alla à sa rencontre suivit de la fratrie.** «Klaus? Est-ce que ça va?» **Le voyant tout sale et avec une odeur douteuse.** «Regarde-toi t'es couvert de terre.» **S'inquiéta Caroline en le voyant.

**-«Oui ça va.» **Lui sourit Klaus tout en s'approchant. «**Désolé, je voulais être là à ton réveil. Je vais prendre une douche.» **L'embrassant avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

**-«Attends t'es allé où?» **Le rattrapant.** «Me dit pas que t'es allé tuer tout un village?» **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Caroline.

**-«Mais non voyons.» **S'arrêtant au milieu des escaliers et se retourna.

**-«Deux?» **Enfonça Kol qui ne fit que envenimer les choses.

**-«Non.» **Dit Klaus à bout. «**Excusez-moi mais je suis plein de terre et je sens mauvais. Est ce que je peux aller prendre une douche? Je répondrais à toutes vos questions après.»**

**-«Oui vas-y.» **Intervint Elijah qui se doutait de l'endroit où était allé Klaus.

-Regardant Elijah.** «Merci. **Continuant sa course vers sa chambre.** C'est dingue on peux même plus se promener sans être réprimander maintenant.» **Râla Klaus à lui-même.

Caroline l'observa puis dévia son visage vers Kol qui riait de mille feux et s'amusait de la situation. Un vrai gamin pensa-t-elle puis porta son attention sur Elijah qui visiblement en savait plus qu'eux mais savait qu'il ne dirait rien et se précipita donc à son tour vers leur chambre afin que Klaus lui explique tout ne voulant pas attendre et ne sachant comment réagir. Elijah et Kol la regardèrent monter les escaliers à toute hâte jusqu'à leur chambre puis se regardèrent.

**-«Ah l'amour et la confiance ça ne fait pas bon ménage.» **Annonça Kol.

**-«Kol!» **Rouspéta Elijah.

**-«Quoi?» **Levant les bras tout en haussant les épaules.** «J'y suis pour rien moi si elle a choisit notre frère Klaus comme copain. Parce que t'es bien placé pour savoir que côté drame et fidélité c'est pas son fort.» **Soufflant.** «Heureusement moi, ça m'arrivera jamais.»**

**-«Tu ne comprends rien mon pauvre frère.» **Souriant.** «Et puis tu n'en sais rien, ça t'arrivera peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne le crois.»**

**-«Hein?» **Se pointant du doigt.** «À moi? Sûrement pas. Je tiens à ma liberté. Et qu'est ce que je comprend pas d'abord? Me dit pas que vous me faites encore des cachotteries?» **S'interrogea Kol.

**-«Mais non.» **Mettant sa main sur son épaule afin de l'apaiser. «**Tu as raison, ça m'étonnerais que tu puisses un jour avoir une copine durable surtout vu comment tu te comportes.» **Lui annonça Elijah en voyant ses manières.

**-«Qu'est-ce que je te disais.»** Elijah le dévisagea.** «Attends quoi? Tu te moques de moi là? C'était une insulte?» **Elijah secoua la tête.

**-«Mais non. Oh mon pauvre Kol, qu'allons nous faire de toi?» **Dit-il en sortant du hall Kol à ses trousses.

Caroline arriva dans sa chambre et Klaus était déjà sous la douche et ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Elle les examina et reconnue une odeur de chien mouillé. Se serait-t-il battu avec un loup garou? A peine elle se posa cette question qu'il sortit de la douche où à la vue de son corps si musclé ruisselant d'eau elle en fondu presque. Non! Elle devait se reprendre, elle ne devait pas craquer seulement parce qu'il était canon et complètement irrésistible.

**-«Tiens tu voulais prendre une douche avec moi?» **Demanda Klaus en la voyant et en s'approchant avec juste une serviette attachée à sa taille.** «Je peux y retourner si tu m'accompagnes.» **Avec un regard coquin.

-Le repoussant. **«Non.» **Prenant son t-shirt tout sale qui était par terre. «**C'est quoi ça?» **Demanda-elle en lui montrant le tee-shirt tout plein de terre.

-Levant les yeux au ciel.** «Oh Caroline s'il te plaît.»**

**-«Quoi? Tu as dis plus de massacres alors c'est quoi ça?» **Lui remontrant le tee-shirt.

**-«Un Tee-shirt.» **Plaisanta-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère sans succès.

**-«Klaus!» **S'énerva Caroline.** «Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.»**

Klaus? Caroline l'avait appelé Klaus. Il avait l'impression d'être revenus des mois en arrière. À l'époque où ils étaient encore à Mystic Falls et son sourire s'effaça donc brusquement et s'aperçut que les choses était plus grave pour elle qu'il ne le pensait. L'heure de la plaisanterie était finie, il ne devait plus tourner autour du pot. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal. Pour une fois.

**-«De la terre Caroline pas du sang donc je n'ai pas fait de massacre.»**

**-«Alors pourquoi tes vêtements sont sales que t'as voulu prendre une douche et que tu ne veux rien me dire.»**

**-«J'ai dit que j'expliquerais tout. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?»**

**-«La confiance, ça se mérite.» **De plus en plus en colère.** «Alors dis-moi bon dieu qu'as-tu fais le temps que je me demandais si t'avais pas oublié notre sortie?»**

**-«Je suis allé courir dans les bois.»**

**-«Et tu es si maladroit que tu es tombé tous les 2 kilomètres?» **Analysa-elle.

**-«Non j'ai couru mais pas sous ma forme humaine.» **Avoua enfin Klaus.

-Surprise.** «Quoi?» **Reprenant sa voix douce.** «Tu veux dire que...**

**-«Oui je me suis changé en loup pour courir dans les bois. Je le fais assez souvent afin de décompresser, de voir la ville autrement, de maîtriser ce côté de moi. Tu es contente je n'ai tué personne mis à part peut-être un lapin.» **Argumenta Klaus.

-Se grattant le crâne. **«Je suis confuse là.** Se rapprochant de Klaus.** «Excuses moi j'ai cru que...»**

-Reculant tout en finissant sa phrase**. «Que j'étais à nouveau redevenu le monstre que tu as connus à Mystic Falls et que j'avais massacré un village ou deux puis que j'étais rentré tranquillement à la maison.»** Annonça Klaus à son tour en colère.

-Se retourna.** «Excuse-moi tu as raison je devrais avoir confiance mais...»**

**-«Mais quoi? C'est si dur d'avoir confiance en moi?»**

**-«Non c'est pas toi c'est moi. Enfin plutôt depuis Damon.» **Lui confia Caroline.

**-«Comment ça depuis Damon?» **La faisant se retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

**-«C'est une longue histoire.»** Voyant son regard elle sut qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait rien dit. «**Bon d'accord. Voilà quand Stefan et Damon sont arrivés à Mystic Falls, j'étais encore humaine et Damon s'est servi de moi pour se rapprocher d'Elena et pour se nourrir de mon sang. Après Matt est sorti avec moi pour oublier Elena et m'a jeté quand il a su que j'étais un vampire et Tyler n'a pas hésité à me tromper quand s'est devenu trop compliqué et veut dorénavant qu'une chose, c'est de se venger de toi.» **Caroline se mit presque à pleurer en lui avouant toutes ses révélations. «**Alors excuses-moi de ne pas accorder ma confiance si facilement. Alors que tu es sûrement le seul à se soucier réellement de moi.»**

-Klaus se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. «**Eh t'inquiètes, tout va bien.»** La berçant. «**Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivée.» **

Klaus desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et mit ses mains sur son visage de chaque côté de ses joues afin qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle le croit.

**-«Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir connu plus tôt, de ne pas t'avoir protégée mais saches qu'à présent tu n'es plus toute seule. Je serais toujours là. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas et encore moins aller voir ailleurs. Je t'aime Caroline.»**

-Caroline se mit à sourire et à essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à couler. «**Je t'aime aussi.»** L'embrassant. «**Maintenant va t'habiller avant que je ne profite de toi.» **Souriant.

-Souriant à son tour puis regarda sa tenue. «**Ah et bien peut être que je vais rester comme ça alors.»** Commençant à lui enlever son débardeur.

-Essayant de se débattre. **«Tes frères t'attendent, ce n'est pas raisonnable.» **

**-«Et alors?»** L'embrassant puis la porta jusqu'à la douche.

**-«Nik**.» Supplia Caroline. «**Ah non pas de chatouilles.»** Rigolant.

Klaus et Caroline rigolèrent aux éclats où Klaus la chatouilla tout en l'embrassant et lui retira les vêtements qui lui restait. Après une heure de corps à corps serré et de lavage intensif Klaus et Caroline se rhabillèrent et descendirent rejoindre les autres.

**-«Alors comme ça Nik n'a tué personne?»** Prononça Kol une fois que Klaus et Caroline entrèrent dans le salon.

**-«Qu'est qui te fait dire ça?»** Demanda Klaus.

**-«Ben disons que si t'avais massacré de pauvres gens innocents, je pense que ton entretien avec Caroline n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps et elle n'aurait sûrement pas rit.»** Conclut Kol en maniant la parole et les gestes comme Elijah.

**-«Pas faux.»** Répondit Klaus.

**-«Bon alors qu'as tu fait pour être revenu dans un tel état?»** Demanda Kol curieux.

**-«Depuis que Lijah et moi sommes revenus à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il m'arrive de partir dans les bois pour me transformer en loup et courir afin de découvrir cette partie de moi et la contrôler.»** Expliqua Klaus à Kol.

**-«Ah OK.»** D'un air stupéfait. «**Donc pas de scène de sexe ou de combat dans les bois avec une inconnue?» **Demanda Kol déçu.

**-«Non!**» D'un ton catégorique

**-«Oh!»** Cognant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.** «Déception.»** Voyant la tête de Caroline se dépêcha de rectifier. «**Enfin je veux dire tant mieux**.» Souriant. «**Eh Caro moi aussi je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.» **Tous la regardèrent d'un air compatissant. «**T'as une famille ici. Si je recroise ses mecs je les tue ou du moins je leurs botte les fesses.»**

-Se rapprochant de lui.** «C'est gentil mais qui t'as permis d'écouter ma conversation avec ton frère?» **Gênée qu'il ait écouté sa déclaration de doutes et de remords.

-Se grattant derrière la nuque. **«Désolé je suis curieux de nature.»**

**-«Ça c'est sûr.»** L'enfonça Elijah puis se tourna vers Caroline. «**Mais Kol a raison Caroline on est là. On fera notre possible pour que tu puisses te sentir à l'aise et surtout s'il y a quelques chose, n'hésite pas, il suffit de demander.» **Affirma Elijah.

**-«Merci c'est gentil.» **Enlaça Elijah puis Kol. «**Je vous adore.»**

**-«Tu viens?» **Demanda Klaus en lui tentant sa main.

**-«Où?» **Lui prenant sa main et se levant du canapé par la même occasion.

**-«Ben faire du shopping. C'est pas ce qui était prévu?»**

**-«Si.» **Souriant comme une folle.** «Allons-y. À plus les gars.» **Se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**-«Amusez vous bien et à ce soir.» **Leur annonça Elijah en les saluant.

Klaus et Caroline sortirent, Caroline était excitée comme une puce et Klaus sentait que ça allait être long et interminable. Lui qui n'aimait pas faire les boutiques, il était servit. Déjà que quand Rebekah l'entraînait avec elle pour une heure, il comparait cela à l'enfer, alors une journée entière … Mais il s'agissait de Caroline alors il s'en fichait. Elle pourrait lui demander la lune qu'il la lui donnerait. Il pourrait passer son éternité rien qu'à la regarder et tant qu'elle était heureuse, lui aussi. Elijah et Kol se retrouvèrent donc seul dans le manoir pour la journée.

**-«Ah sacré Caroline.» **Annonça Kol une fois qu'elle fut partit.

**-«Oui c'est sûr.» **Dit Elijah avec un sourire en coin.

**-«Bon moi aussi j'y vais.» **Se levant.

**-«Attends! Quoi?» **L'arrêtant dans sa marche.** «Mais tu vas où?»**

**-«Sortir, draguer, boire. Enfin des trucs de mecs.» **Le regardant perplexe.** «Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester là à te tenir la chandelle. Je t'adore frérot mais j'ai plus 5 ans, j'ai passé l'âge de rester à la maison seul avec mon frère.»**

**-«Oui bien sûr excuses-moi. Allait file!» **Secouant la main.** «Ça me fera des vacances.»**

**-«OK salut. À ce soir».** Quitta la pièce puis pivota sur l'encolure de la porte.** «Ou pas.»**

Kol sortit à son tour du manoir et Elijah se retrouva tout seul et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Katherine. À ce qu'elle pouvait faire, si elle était heureuse ou même si elle était encore à Mystic Falls. Si elle était en train de trouver un moyen de bousiller l'existence d'Elena ou de gagner sa liberté ou encore si elle faisait des siennes auprès des pauvres habitants mortels.

* * *

_Et voilà, alors ça vous a plut? Vous avez vus les chapitres se rallongent, vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop long j'espère? Vous avez aimé les incertitudes de Caroline? Ou encore la façon qu'à Léna d'essayer de résister à Damon sans succès? Ou bien la déclaration de Damon et de Klaus et le soutien d'Elijah et Klol?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Voici le chapitre 19, pour les fans du stebekah et du Damon/Léna. Ceux du klaroline et de la famille Mikaelson ou encore du defan il va falloir attendre un peu, désolé...  
**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**-_Odessa_: Je suis ravie que les moments klaroline et stebekah t'es plut et le Damon/Léna réserve en effet des surprises. Je suis très contente de voir que tu pense que je suis assez doué pour comparer mes dialogues à celles de la série, j'ai pas le talent de Julie Plec pourtant. Je suis désolé que tu n'es pas aimé les passages avec Elena je suis pas une très grande fan de ce personnage et d'ailleurs elle n'est pas beaucoup présente mais bon je pensais pourtant l'avoir bien imaginé encore pardon j'espère que la suite par contre te plaira. ****Oui Klaus qui se justifie et Kol qui espionne était assez touchant et comique de voir. Ravie que la scène steroline t'es plut, j****'adore leur relation et je ne voulais pas que leur complicité s'arrête parce qu'ils ne sont plus à Mystic Falls au contraire ils vont se serrer les coudes afin de pouvoir supporter les Mikaelson lol. D'ailleurs Caroline est la seule de la famille à savoir pour la liaison entre Stefan et Rebekah ce qui lui donne un avantage et un inconvénient.  
**

**-_Mel023_: Je suis désolé pour le Matt/Elena mais il me fallait quelqu'un pour Matt et étant donné qu'Elena n'avait personne à présent Stefan et Damon en dehors de sa vie j'ai pensé à lui. Que veux tu s'est mon côté perfectionniste qui ressort. Je ne peux pas imaginer que des personnages de mon histoire soit célibataire même si sa veut dire avec une fille si capricieuse qu'Elena. Mais je suis tout de même ravie que mon chapitre t'es plut et que tu continues de poursuivre mon histoire. C'est vrai que le passage où Bonnie surprend Damon & Léna m'a aussi très plut à écrire et était assez drôle. Merci de ta fidélité et de tes messages qui me font à chaque fois très plaisir. Si tu veux d'autres moments Damon/Léna je te conseille de lire ce chapitre...**

**-_Mallau__ Fictions:_ Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et moi aussi le klaroline, stebekah et kalijah sont mes couples préférés et tu les retrouveras ici. Désolé mais oui en effet Kol ne sera ni avec Bonnie ni avec Elena, il entretiendra une relation avec un personnage fictif que j'aurais inventé mais pas avant un moment. Il faudra se montrer patiente désolé. Moi aussi j'adore trop le stebekah il est mon second couple préféré et je regrette que dans la série il ne l'est pas plus exploité. On aurait plutôt dit que Stefan se servait de Rebekah pour oublier Elena or que s'est dommage parce qu'ils sont tellement beaux, mignons et complémentaires ensemble, enfin bref on réécris pas l'histoire. Ma Caroline fait sensation en tout cas je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise, elle dit ce qu'elle pense et est la seule à maîtriser Klaus un peu comme dans la série, non? Moi aussi j'aimerais bien que dans la série les Mikaelsons se réconcilient pour de bon et définitivement avec un peu de chance une fois Mikael et Esther vaincus à jamais ce sera le cas et Hope pourra peut-être les aider dans cette tâche également comme quoi c'est un prénom très bien choisit surtout dans cette famille. Ne t'en fait pas la non présence de Rebekah n'est en loin anodin pour eux au contraire je les peut-être pas beaucoup montrer mais ils le ressentent et voudraient tant que leur sœur revienne pour enfin reformer une famille unie comme autrefois. D'ailleurs plus loin dans la fic il y aura un coup de fil entre Elijah et Rebekah qui prouvera mes dires. Désolé si j'ai pas trop bien montrer ce côté là mais après tout les Mikaelson sont doués pour cacher leurs sentiments...**

* * *

Chapitre 19: Soirée inoubliable

19h, la soirée tombait enfin sur Mystic Falls et Damon finissait de se préparer pour son rencard. Vêtu d'un jeans délavé bleu foncé et d'une chemise crème, il était tout simplement à tomber et attirerait sûrement beaucoup de regards. Léna, elle, nerveuse hésitait encore sur sa tenue mais se décida finalement sur une jolie robe satiné violette qui lui allait jusqu'aux genoux. Accompagnés de ravissants escarpins ouverts noirs, elle choisit ce coup-ci de relever ses cheveux en chignons tout en laissant deux mèches de chaque côté retomber. 19H30, Damon attrapa une veste noir classe, ses clefs et se dirigea vers le Mystic Grill où la plus belle soirée de sa vie allait commencer. Léna se mit elle aussi en route toujours stressée mais impatiente, elle en grilla presque les feux rouges afin d'arriver le plus vite possible devant le bar où un charmant jeune homme lui tendit la porte pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Léna l'aperçut de suite, accoudé au comptoir, il était tout simplement irrésistible. Après avoir passée quelques instants à le reluquer, elle se contrôla et continua sa course jusqu'à arrivée devant lui où Damon resta sans voix suite à la beauté qui se dégageait de son amante.

-L'observant. «**Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas.»**

**-«Pourquoi? Je suis en retard?»** Regardant sa montre.

**-«Non t'es pile à l'heure.»** La rassurant avant de se perdre dans ses yeux.

-Coupant l'échange de regard. «**Bon on devrait peut-être y aller, à moins que ce soit ici que tu comptes me faire profiter de notre rendez-vous.»**

**-«Euh... Non... C'est... C'est pas ici...» **Bégaya-il nerveux. «**C'est juste...» **Réalisant les paroles de Léna. «**Attends rendez-vous? Alors tu avoues enfin que c'est un rencard?» **Souriant

**-«Ben oui. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais payer le restaurant ou quoi que se soit** **que t'es prévu?»** Prononça Léna à demi-sérieuse et à demi-ironique.

**-«Non t'inquiètes pas. Quoi que je me suis imaginer qu'on ferait moitié moitié.» **Rentrant dans sa plaisanterie.

**-«Hein? C'est comme ça que tu réalises tes rencards toi. Ça m'étonne pas que tu sois célibataire alors.»** Enfonçant le couteau.

**-«Aïe tu m'as eu là.»** Mettant une main à son cœur. «**Bien alors si t'es prête à passer la plus belle soirée de ta vie c'est partit.» **Finissant son verre tout en se levant et payant.

**-«Oui je suis prête.»** Le suivant. «**Mais attends qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais passer la plus belle soirée de ma vie?»**

**-«Oh facile parce que tu la passes avec moi.»** Se flatta Damon.

**-«Vantard.»**

**-«Non c'est pas ça mais en toute sincérité, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Enfin du moins si tu es prête à prendre des risques et à me faire confiance.»**

**-«Je ne serais pas là sinon.»**

**-«Parfait.»** Ouvrant la porte puis la tenant afin qu'elle puisse passer.

Damon conduisit Léna jusqu'à sa voiture puis lui ouvrit galamment la porte du côté passager afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, entra ensuite côté conducteur puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville. Une fois quitté le panneau Mystic Falls, Damon tourna à gauche et Léna devenait de plus en plus anxieuse. _«Pourvu qu'il ne m'emmène pas dans un endroit paumé pour me tuer ou pire pour abuser de moi.»_ Pensa Léna. Damon se gara sur le bord de la route puis ouvrit la porte de Léna et l'aida à descendre et alla chercher un panier dans son coffre. _«C'est ça, il veut me tuer! Puis faire disparaître mon corps mais pourquoi je suis aussi cruche comme fille. Kevin ne t'as pas servit de leçon on dirait.»_ Paranoïa Léna. Voyant sa mine virée entre la stupeur et l'inquiétude Damon lui prit la main et la conduisit vers un vieux pont en bois qui ne servait plus à la circulation et se décida enfin de couper court à ses tourments.

**-«C'est la plus vielle route de la ville.» **L'entraînant vers le pont.** «À mon époque, elle conduisait Mystic Falls à la ville voisine. Il fallait deux jours pour y aller.» **Sautant sur le pont à pied joint.** «Mon frère et moi, on adorait se réfugier sur ce pont». **Désignant la colline au loin.** «Tu vois là-bas en haut de la colline, il y a une vue spectaculaire. Viens tu ne vas pas en revenir.» **Lui prenant la main.

**-«OK.» **Soulagé._**«Il ne veux pas me tuer».**_ Soufflant tout en le suivant en serrant sa main.

**-«T'as cru que j'avais fait tant de mystère et quitté la ville pour te tuer?» **Dit Damon en ralentissant le pas tout en analysant la tête que faisait Léna.

**-«Non. Bien sûr que non.» **Peu convaincante.

Damon fit une drôle de tête l'air de dire qu'elle était vraiment une mauvaise menteuse et qu'il n'était pas dupe et du coup Léna admit. À quoi bon au fond de mentir à un vampire.

**-«Si. Enfin ça ou que tu voulais abuser de moi. Sexuellement.» **Annonça Léna afin de ne pas paraître ridicule ce qui produisit tout le contraire.

-Rigolant. «**Je vois. Très parano, les sorcières de nos jours.» **Se moqua Damon.

**-«Ouais c'est ça fous-toi de moi. Mais je voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place.» **Se défendit-elle

**-«Disons que tu n'es pas vraiment sans défense comme fille non plus.» **L'enfonçant.

-Réalisant.** «C'est pas faux.» **Fixa Damon voyant qu'il était encore en train de se foutre d'elle.** «Et je comptais le faire une fois que j'aurais été fixée.» **Avec un regard dur.

**-«Ouais c'est ça bien sûr.» **Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

**-«Bon tu comptes te foutre de moi toute la soirée ou on finit la balade?» **S'impatientant

**-«Désolé.» **Se calmant.** «Allez viens, enfin du moins si tu n'as pas peur qu'un énorme décor rempli de matériaux de tortures ne t'attendes en haut.» **Replongeant dans un fou rire.

-Secouant la tête.** «Moqueur. Méchant. Goujat. Hypocrite.» **Ne supportant plus son comportement.** «Tu ne mérites même pas que je te suives.» **Partant de l'autre sens.

-La rattrapant. **«Attends! Excuses-moi, je suis allée trop loin. J'arrête c'est promis.» **Se rapprochant.** «Allez viens, s'il te plaît. Tu n'auras pas à le regretter.»**

-Réfléchissant puis voyant sa mine de déterrer céda. «**Bon d'accord. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai rien pour rentrer et que je n'ai pas envie de bousiller mes escarpins en marchant. Mais si jamais tu recommences, je m'en vais.» **Menaça-elle.

**-«Ça marche.» **Lui tendant la main.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle réceptionna puis la conduisit jusqu'en haut où Léna en resta bouche bée. La vue que Damon lui offrait était à couper le souffle. Le temps que Léna continue d'observer le splendide paysage, Damon déplia une couverture qu'il déposa non loin de l'horizon afin qu'il puisse continuer à admirer la vue tout en mangeant. Puis il ouvrit le panier, celui-ci ne contenait pas une panoplie d'armes d'éventreur mais plutôt tout ce qui fallait pour le plus magnifique et romantiques des dîners en pleins airs. Rien ne manquait bougies, assiettes, couverts, dinde, accompagnement de légumes, fromages de France, vins, champagnes, fruits... Léna quitta le paysage pour observer Damon qui était en train de tout installer afin que tout soit parfait. Elle se dirigea vers lui puis s'assit et l'aida à finir.

**-«C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?» **Servant le vin dans les verres tout en lui tendant le sien.

-Prenant son verre.** «Ouais en effet c'est spectaculaire! J'ai bien fait de te suivre.» **Souriant tout en le regardant.** «Merci Damon.» **

**-«Je t'en pris.» **La regardant à son tour.** «Tout le plaisir et pour moi et maintenant mangeons. Mais avant.» **L'arrêtant dans sa cadence et leva son verre.** «À ta santé.»**

**-«Santé.» **

Léna prit à son tour son verre et le fit trinquer avec celui de Damon puis dégustèrent un fabuleux repas et tout en ne se quittant pas des yeux passèrent un excellent moment en se racontant des anecdotes, des histoires plus ou moins vraies ainsi que de leurs expériences. Ils riaient, mangeaient, savouraient la vue et la présence de l'autre. Quand les bougies se mirent à s'éteindre ce fut le signal révélateur qui les remirent à la réalité et ainsi surent qu'ils étaient temps de partir. Ils descendirent la colline et rejoignirent la voiture où Damon lui ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa porte avant de poser le panier dans le coffre et de conduire jusqu'à Mystic Falls.

**-«Je te ramène au Mystic Grill?» **Dit-il une fois le panneau franchit.

**-«Non j'ai pas envie que la soirée se termine.» **Prononça Léna encore enthousiasmée.

**-«OK. Tu veux allée où alors?» **Avant qu'elle puisse répondre proposa.** «Chez moi? Pour un verre?» **Réalisant le sous-entendu.** «Inconsciemment bien sûr.» **Rattrapant le coup.

**-«D'accord.» **Lui répondit-elle ce qui surprit Damon.

Damon fut surprit de sa réponse et en profita pour s'exécuter avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Le sourire aux lèvres, Damon changea alors sa direction et roula jusqu'à sa maison où même si Léna savait la bêtise qu'elle était en train de faire en acceptant sa proposition, elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Elle se doutait également de comment cela se finirait: soit avec le cœur brisé soit dans la chambre de Damon. Pour le moment, encore sous l'excitation de sa soirée et sûrement des effets de l'alcool, elle ne voulait que profiter de sa présence, de ses intentions, de son sourire, de son rire, de ses mots doux, de son ironie ainsi que de son charisme. Ils arrivèrent à la pension Salvatore où Damon se gara puis emmena Léna jusqu'à l'intérieur et, là, lui enleva son manteau qui, après avoir enlever le sien, les posa sur le canapé et lui proposa ensuite un verre.

**-«Un bourbon ça te va?» **Posant les affaires.** «Sinon je crois que j'ai du vin dans la cave.»**

**-«Non bourbon c'est parfait merci.» **Dit-elle nerveuse tout en regardant partout.

Damon se dirigea vers le bar, servit deux verres de bourbons et, après avoir rebouché la bouteille prit les verres, rejoignit Léna en lui tendant son verre qu'elle réceptionna.

**-«Bien alors santé.» **Avançant son verre vers celui de Léna. «**À cette soirée.»**

**-«Oui santé à cette soirée fantastique.»** Trinqua puis porta le verre à ses lèvres.

**-«Ça va? Tu m'as l'air... nerveuse.» **Demanda Damon en l'observant.

**-«Oui! Non! Euh...» **S'embrouilla-elle.** «Oui ça va et non je suis pas nerveuse. Un peu chaud peut être mais c'est tout.» **Bredouilla-elle le plus sereinement possible.

**-«Je vois.» **Prenant son verre puis le posa avec le sien sur la table. «**De quoi as-tu peur?»**

-Surprise par sa question. **«J'ai peur de rien. T'oublies que je suis une puissante sorcière. Je peux me défendre.» **Articula-elle sur la défensive.

**-«Si t'as peur.» **Conclut Damon.** «Mais pourquoi? C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te conduire ici. Alors quoi?» **Imaginant ce qu'elle pense. «**Tu crois que je vais te pousser contre le mur, t'embrasser puis t'emmener dans ma chambre.**» Repensant à ses mots.** «Bon d'accord, ça me plairait mais je ne le ferais que si tu le veux et que tu me le demandes.» **

**-«Non c'est pas ce que je veux ni ce que je crois.» **Baissant la tête.

**-«Alors que se passe-t-il? J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour me repousser. Pourquoi?» **

**-«C'est juste que...» **Voyant que Damon attendait à ce qu'elle se confesse.** «Que je dois rentrer.» **Se défilant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

-La rattrapant par le bras. **«Non.» **La forçant à le regarder.** «Arrêtes de fuir.» **Las de son attitude.** «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? De quoi as-tu peur?»**

**-«Lâches-moi!» **Ordonna Léna mais Damon resserra au contraire son emprise.** «C'est juste que...» **Damon attendait sa réponse.** «Que je me protège, c'est tout. Depuis que ma mère est morte, je n'arrêtes pas de me faire avoir. T'es content, c'est dit! Lâches-moi maintenant!» **Tenta Léna tout en essayant de se dégager.

**-«Non je suis pas content.» **Relâchant sa prise.** «Que veux-tu dire par là? Expliques.» **L'encouragea-il voyant qu'elle était à limite de craquer.

-Se mit enfin à en parler.** «Quand j'avais 12 ans, ma mère s'est fait consumée par ses pouvoirs en voulant jeter un sort de protection trop puissant. Malgré notre lignée, nous les sorcières on oublient souvent où est la limite et elle l'en a payé de sa vie. Mon père m'a cru responsable et ne pouvait me supporter plus longtemps alors il est partit en m'abandonnant.»** Faisant une pause. «**J'ai grandit toute seule et par la suite j'ai rencontré un vampire qui s'est servi de moi pour pouvoir supporter le soleil et après, il m'a jeté ne voulant avoir qu'une femme dans sa vie. Ensuite je suis sortie avec un homme gentil au premier abord que je pensais être mon ami mais il s'avérait qu'en fait il était un loup et une fois le gêne acquit, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler et m'a souvent maltraitée. Je croyais pouvoir l'aider à se maîtriser mais non et quand j'en ai eu marre je suis partie.» **Profitant pour reculer d'un pas.** «Ensuite je me suis dit qu'en fréquentant un être comme moi, un sorcier, se serait différent. Que je pourrais enfin être heureuse et épanouie et ben il s'avérait que s'était encore pire.» **Détournant le regard.** «Alors je me suis jurée de côtoyer dorénavant que des humains, des personnes sans capacités spéciales.» **Reportant son attention sur Damon tout en le pointant du doigt.** «Et je t'ai rencontré et là alors tous mes principes, toutes mes bonnes résolutions envolées. Tout ce que je veux c'est être heureuse, qu'on m'accepte comme je suis. **Sur les nerfs.** C'est trop demandée? Alors excuses-moi si je suis sur la défensive mais tout ce que je fais c'est pour me préserver. Tu... je... bref...» **Ne trouvant pas ses mots.** «Il vaut mieux que je parte.» **Finit-elle par dire en se reculant davantage.

**-«Non reste.» **S'approchant puis l'embrassa.** «Tu mérites d'être heureuse et je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivée mais je ne suis pas comme eux moi. Je te veux toi, pas la sorcière, pas la femme, toi, et uniquement toi.» **Se dévoilant.** «Je veux pas juste coucher avec toi ou me servir de toi non, je...» **Hésitant à l'avouer puis se lança.** «...Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Léna.» **

-Le regardant stupéfaite.** «Moi aussi je crois que suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.» **Avoua-elle à son tour les larmes aux yeux.

**-«Alors arrêtes.» **Lui prenant son visage entre ses mains.** «Tu n'as plus besoin de construire de mur. Je suis là maintenant.» **Léna lui répondit en l'embrassant.

Damon répondit au baiser de Léna puis l'embrassa à nouveau quand Léna était prête à rompre avec la bouche de Damon. Elle lui parcourait les cheveux tout en l'encourageant à continuer et ils ne tardèrent pas à succomber l'un comme l'autre à leur passion. Damon se retrouva avec sa chemise arraché où Léna parcourra son torse et put constater d'elle même à quel point il était musclé. Damon lui caressait la joue tout en parsemant de baiser son cou puis descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de sa poitrine et là trouva l'ouverture de sa robe et la lui fit glisser et la souleva ainsi afin qu'elle atterrisse sur chaque côté de ses hanches. L'entraînant jusqu'au mur Damon continua ses caresses puis arriva très vite jusqu'à la chambre où ils finirent de se déshabiller et de se prouver à quel point ils se désiraient tout en ne faisant plus qu'un avec leurs corps. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, Damon s'allongea à côté de Léna et l'entraîna dans ses bras pour une douce étreinte où nos deux tourtereaux étaient comblés et s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Stefan se prépara pour rejoindre Rebekah. Ce soir était un soir spécial, cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils s'étaient accordés une nouvelle chance. Ils avaient passé des moments vraiment agréables et il voulait lui proposer de l'accompagner dans son voyage avant qu'il ne rejoigne son frère et elle les siens. Il s'habilla d'un jeans bleu et d'une chemise noir, attrapa une veste et se dirigea vers l'hôtel de Rebekah où elle l'attendait vêtue d'une robe assez courte rouge avec un petit décolleté et des escarpins ouverts rouge. Pour elle aussi, ce soir était spécial parce que depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils voulaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre faire les choses en douceur et Stefan n'avait donc fait aucune tentative du côté intime d'une relation et s'équipa afin de lui soumettre l'idée peur qu'il ne la désire plus. Stefan arriva devant sa chambre et, un peu nerveux, frappa à sa porte et Rebekah s'empressa de répondre une fois tous les derniers préparatifs finis.

**-«Bonsoir. Tu es ravissante. Comme toujours.»** Complimenta Stefan

**-«Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.» **Répondit Rebekah tout en parcourant son torse.

**-«Tu es prête?»** Demanda Stefan.

**-«Ben en faite je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ici pour changer.» **Proposa Rebekah.** «J'ai tout préparé. J'ai même fait à dîner c'est pour dire pourtant je suis pas douée.»** Se discrimina-elle. «**J'espère que ça ira d'ailleurs.»**

**-«Oh je ne savais pas.» **Dit-il surpris tout en fronçant les sourcils.

**-«Tu as réservé une table dans un restaurant?»** S'inquiéta Rebekah.

**-«Non.» **La rassurant.** «Non t'inquiètes, je n'ai rien réservé je me suis dit que ça devrait aller en se présentant comme ça. Au pire, j'aurais hypnotisé le serveur mais ce que tu proposes me semble encore mieux et je suis sûr que se sera parfait.» **Avec un large sourire.

**-«Attends de goûter avant de l'affirmer.» **Se blâma Rebekah.** «Mais ne reste pas dehors, entre.» **Stefan s'exécuta.** «Attends laisse-moi prendre ta veste.» **Elle l'aida à enlever sa veste

**-«Merci.» **Enlevant sa veste.** «Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'on mange?» **Demanda Stefan en passant dans le séjour tout en regardant le magnifique décor qu'elle lui avait organisé.

**-«Ça c'est une surprise très cher.» **Annonça Rebekah d'une voix charmante et de mystère.

Rebekah alla poser la veste de Stefan sur le porte manteau puis retourna auprès de lui où elle lui proposa un verre qu'il accepta. Stefan observa la pièce et fut subjugué de voir à quel point elle s'était donné du mal pour organiser cette soirée. La table se trouvait au milieu du séjour et était décorée avec une nappe blanche, une rose dans un vase ainsi que quelques pétales disposée un peu partout, de magnifiques couverts en marbre y trônaient et deux chandelles allumées y étaient dressées. Plus loin dans la salle un plateau d'amuse-gueules était placé sur une table basse avec une bouteille de champagne dans un seau de glace. Juste à côté se trouvait le canapé où une fois que Rebekah refit son apparition, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à celui-ci afin qu'il puisse se mettre à l'aise et lui tendit un verre de martini et trinquèrent avant de le boire. Rebekah lui proposa ensuite de piocher dans le plateau où Stefan, encore plus nerveux qu'à son arrivée, s'exécuta. Après un apéritif assez silencieux et tendus ils se détendirent aussi bien l'un que l'autre et passèrent à table. Rebekah emmena l'entrée qui fut divin mais le plat de résistance, par contre, était moins appétissant mais Stefan fit mine qu'il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon afin de ne pas la froisser ou de ruiner cet atmosphère si apaisante et romantique. Le dessert se passa de l'autre côté du séjour au même endroit que l'apéritif où Stefan proposa à Rebekah de l'aider et versa le champagne dans les coupes le temps que Rebekah serve le fondant au chocolat. Une fois tout ingurgité, Stefan trouva enfin le courage de se lancer dans sa déclaration mais Rebekah s'inquiéta quand elle aperçut son changement d'humeur.

**-«Rebekah.»**

**-«Oui.» **Voyant son drôle d'air s'inquiéta.** «Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Oh tu fais une tête de quelqu'un qui va dire quelques choses de grave. Ça l'est? C'est le repas? C'était pas bon c'est ça?» **Conclu-elle.** «Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de vouloir jouer les hôtesses.»**

**-«Bekah.» **Lui prenant les mains afin qu'elle le regarde. «**Ce n'est pas le repas. C'était délicieux, ce qu'il y a c'est que...» **Baissant la tête.

-Répondant à sa place.** «Oh non! Tu veux rompre. Ça y est, tu en as déjà marre de moi.»**

**-«Quoi?» **Fronçant les sourcils puis secoua la tête.** «Non ça va pas.» **Posa ses mains sur son visage tout en se rapprochant d'elle.** «Tu rigoles. Chérie, tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivé et j'ai vraiment passé deux mois inoubliables.»**

**-«Alors que se passe-t-il?» **Demanda-elle complètement larguée.

**-«Je n'ai pas fini mon voyage.» **Rebekah le regarda d'un air encore plus perdu.** «Tu sais, si je suis à Paris, c'est parce que j'ai quitté Mystic Falls pour faire un tour du monde puis on s'est croisé et après j'ai un peu abandonné ma quête.»**

**-«Hein?» **Ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir**. «Mais où veux tu en venir Stefan?» **Voulant qu'il en vienne aux faits.

**-«Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner à finir mon tour du monde?» **Lança-il enfin.

**-«T'es sérieux?» **Souriant.

**-«Oui je le suis.» **Souriant à son tour.** «Je t'aime Rebekah et je ne veux pas t'abandonner maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.» **Redevenant nerveux. «**Alors t'es d'accord?»**

**-«Oui je le suis.» **Souriant de mille feux et se jetant dans ses bras.** «T'as même pas besoin de demander.» **Quittant ses bras pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.** «J'irais partout si ça veux dire être avec toi. Je t'aime Stefan.»** L'embrassant.

**-«On pourrait même passer par Venise et finir par la Nouvelle-Orléans afin de rejoindre tes frères.» **

**-«Ouais si tu veux. Mais tu ne voulais pas revoir Damon?» **Lui fit réaliser Rebekah.

**-«Si. Tu as raison on devrait d'abord aller à Mystic Falls. Ça ne va pas faire des économies tout ça.» **Annonça Stefan avec un petit sourire.

-Avec un petit rire.** «Heureusement que nous sommes des vampires alors.» **Serrant ses mains à son cou.** «Et puis n'oublies pas que ta copine est extrêmement riche et une originelle qui plus est.» **Se vanta-elle.

**-«C'est sûr.» **Réalisa-il.** «Bon point pour nous et double point pour toi.»**

**-«Tu sais moi aussi j'ai un aveu à te faire.» **Nerveuse à son tour.** «Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est que j'avais peur que tu sois en train de te lasser de moi.» **Avec un regard inquiet.

**-«Tu rigoles.» **La regardant droit dans les yeux. «**Je ne pourrais jamais.» **

**-«Alors pourquoi tu ne me touches pas?» **Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

**-«Quoi? Ah je vois.» **Comprenant enfin. «**Je croyais que tu voulais attendre?»**

**-«Oui. Mais ça fait deux mois et en général un homme est toujours en demande et pour ce qui concerne les vampires, c'est pire alors je me suis dit que je ne te satisfaisait plus.»**

**-«Attends.» **Se rapprochant d'elle.** «Si j'ai rien tenté, c'est que je croyais que ça faisait trop tôt et que j'allais me recevoir un râteau. Mais saches que j'aurais toujours envie de toi et que tu es vraiment magnifique que je pourrais très bien perdre le contrôle à tout moment.» **La regardant avec pleins de sous-entendu.

-Souriant.** «C'est vrai. Tu sais que t'es vraiment un amour et que je t'aime.» **Le regardant. «**Oui je t'aime.»** L'embrassant. «**Oh crois-moi tu ne pourras jamais avoir un râteau parce que je fond complètement quand je te vois surtout avec cette chemise qui te...» **Le touchant.

Plus Rebekah parlait plus Stefan avait du mal à se contrôler et le fait qu'elle parcoure tout son torse avec ses mains n'arrangeait pas les choses bien au contraire. Rebekah aussi avait du mal à se contrôler et le déshabilla littéralement du regard tout en touchant son torse jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à son visage où elle se mordit la lèvre. Stefan finit par craquer le premier et la coupa dans son monologue en l'embrassant. Rebekah perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux et descendit vers les boutons de sa chemise où, après en avoir enlever un ou deux, finit par les arracher complètement afin de lui enlever au plus vite sa chemise puis monta à califourchon sur lui. Stefan en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou et dans son décolleté et avec ses mains attrapa la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la lui retira. Rebekah le serra de plus en plus et Stefan agrippa les jambes de sa compagne qui avec sa vitesse vampirique disparut jusqu'à la chambre où Rebecca lui retira sans tarder son pantalon. Le reste de leurs vêtements volèrent également très vite, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Le fait d'avoir attendu leurs procurèrent un plaisir tel qu'ils sentirent comme de l'électricité parcourir tous leurs corps et dès l'orgasme atteint à l'unisson, ils ne purent s'arrêter et continuèrent donc à se prouver leur amour encore et encore pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Au petit matin Stefan se réveilla et aperçut que leur passion avait mit un sacré désordre dans la chambre et fut curieux de ne pas trouver Rebekah à côté de lui dans le lit.

**-«Coucou la marmotte.» **Fit Rebekah faisant son entrée vêtue simplement de sous-vêtements ainsi que de la chemise non boutonnée de Stefan. «**Alors bien dormi?»** Sauta sur le lit pour se replacer à ses côtés.

**-«Si on peux dire.» **L'embrassant.** «Je crois qu'on s'est un peu laisser emporter et la chambre n'a pas suivit.» **Lui montrant l'état de la pièce du regard.

-Regardant. «**Oui c'est sûr.» **Se blottissant contre lui.** «Je crois que je peux dire adieu à ma caution.» **S'exclama Rebekah avec un petit rire tout en se serrant davantage sur Stefan.

-Souriant avec un regard coquin tout en la caressant. «**Oh ça valait le coup.»**

**-«C'est sûr.»** Souriant à son tour tout en reformulant un baiser charnel.

Stefan embrassa fougueusement Rebekah et sans s'en rendre compte se plaça sur elle et descendit vers son cou tout en lui caressant la poitrine et les cuisses. Rebekah, elle, caressait le dos de Stefan tout en encourageant ses vas et viens jusqu'à qu'ils jouirent une nouvelle fois.

**-«On devrait peut-être préparer nos bagages.» **Affirma Rebekah dans les bras de Stefan.

**-«Pourquoi?» **Demanda Stefan en lui caressant le bras.

**-«Ben t'as oublié ton tour du monde?» **Lui rappela-elle. «**À moins que tu ne veuilles plus que je t'accompagnes?» **Demanda-elle inquiète et soupçonneuse.

**-«Tu rigoles.» **La regardant dans les yeux.** «Je le veux encore plus depuis cette nuit. Mais pourquoi être aussi pressé.» **Se rapprochant encore plus puis l'embrassa.

-Le repoussant avec difficulté.** «Ben si on ne part pas maintenant on ne quittera jamais cette chambre.» **Soufflant tout en le regardant et le caressant avec passion.

**-«Oh ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.» **Reformulant son baiser.

-Le repoussant. **«Non sérieusement. En plus à mon avis on ne va pas tarder à frapper à la porte pour savoir ce qui se passe.» **Stefan la regarda crédule.** «On pourrait confondre passion et meurtre.» **Expliqua Rebekah afin qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir.

**-«Ou les 2.» **S'exclama Stefan avec ironie tout en la serrant davantage contre lui.

-Le tapant sur le torse. **«Stefan!» **

-Levant les bras se détachant ainsi de Rebekah. **«OK d'accord c'est partit.» **Se redressant.

-Le regardant se redresser.** «Tu sais que t'es vraiment bien foutu comme mec, toi.» **Se redressant à son tour afin de se coller à lui et de l'embrasser. «**Un vrai canon.»**

**-«Merci je te retourne le compliment.» **

Stefan lui sourit et renouvela un baiser, Rebekah encercla ses bras autour de son cou et le baiser prit vite de l'ampleur et ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber à nouveau sur le lit. Stefan se retrouva ainsi sur Rebekah, qui tout en se désirant rigolèrent de mille feux.

**-«Et si on faisait nos valises d'ici une heure ou deux.»** Proposa Rebekah de nouveau emplie de passion.

**-«Hum.»** La regardant fou de désir et la caressant. «**Moi ça me va.»** L'embrassant tout en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers.

Rigolant comme des fous et ne quittant pas les bras de l'autre, ils renouvelèrent ainsi leur folle nuit et passèrent encore plus de 1h30 à ne faire qu'un l'un l'autre. Une fois enfin prêt à quitter le lit ou plutôt les bras de leur amant, Rebekah prépara ses valises le temps que Stefan alla prendre ses affaires avant de venir la récupérer. De retour au Palace, Stefan rejoignit Rebekah devant la réception afin de payer sa note.

**-«Alors je t'ai manqué?» **Demanda Stefan en la rejoignant dans la file.

-Le regardant. **«T'as pas idée. Et pendant ton absence, j'ai pensé à pleins d'autres positions qu'on pourrait tester.» **Se mordant la lèvre tout en observant ses réactions.

**-«C'est vrai.» **Tournant la tête vers elle avec un regard plein de passion. «**Prête pour un long voyage?» **Demanda Stefan afin de changer de sujet avant qu'il perde le contrôle.

**-«Et comment.» **Posant un doigt sur son torse. «**Et t'inquiètes, je crois que tu te souviendra plus de l'hôtel que du tourisme.»** Le tortura-elle avec un grand sourire.

**-«J'espère bien.» **Avec un regard tendre et un sourire.

**-«Bonjour.» **Les interrompis l'homme derrière le comptoir de la réception. «**Je peux vous aider?» **Demanda-il en les regardant se torturer pour savoir qui allait craquer en premier.

**-«Euh oui.» **Prononça Rebekah après avoir éclaircie sa voix ** «Bonjour.» **La faisant revenir à la réalité. «**Pardon c'est pour régler ma note. Chambre 220.» **Lui tendant sa clé.

-Prenant la clé. «**Ah oui je vois.» **Les observant et avec un regard de reproche. «**C'est vous qui avez fait un boucan d'enfer toute la nuit et plus de la moitié de la matinée.» **Rebekah regarda Stefan et éclatèrent tous deux en fous rire.

**-«Pardon la passion du moment.» **S'excusa Stefan.** «En même temps, vous voyez ma compagne, vous oseriez lui dire non.» **Annonça Stefan en se penchant vers lui.

**-«Oui c'est sûr.» **Regardant Rebekah puis reporta son attention sur Stefan. «**Mais bon soyez plus discret tout de même.»**

**-«Moi je veux prouvez mon amour au monde entier.» **Énonça Rebekah.

**-«T'as de la chance mec.» **Prononça le client derrière eux les faisant se retourner.

**-«Ça c'est sûr.» **Répondit Stefan en regardant Rebekah tendrement.

**-«Bon.» **S'interposa le réceptionniste.** «Sinon ça fera 1500 euros s'il vous plaît.» **Lui remettant la facture qu'elle plia et plaça dans son sac.

**-«Tout de suite voilà.» **Rebekah attrapa son porte-feuille et lui tendit sa carte bancaire.

**-«Merci.» **Lui rendant.** «Au plaisir de vous revoir.» **Affirma-il par courtoisie alors qu'il pensait tout le contraire et avec un faux sourire.

**-«Merci au revoir.» **Dirent Rebekah et Stefan en chœur.** «Bonne continuation.» **Poursuit Stefan alors que Rebekah avait déjà quitté la file.

**-«Oh monsieur.» **Arrêta un autre client à l'intention de Stefan.** «Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais ne la laisser pas filer.»**

**-«J'y compte bien.» **Regardant Rebekah qui s'était arrêtée pour l'attendre.

**-«Ah les jeunes!» **Commenta une autre femme dans la file.** «On voit que c'est la passion du début.» **Stefan et Rebekah étaient déjà partis.

Stefan embarqua les valises de Rebekah dans son coffre puis la rejoignit dans la voiture qui avait déjà choisit la musique ainsi que la destination.

**-«Oh c'est pas vrai.» **Rentrant dans la voiture.

**-«Quoi?» **Pindoulant la radio ce qui lui annonça la destination du voyage. «**Allez on va s'amuser.» **Le regardant avec un sourire qui l' insista à accepter.

-Souriant puis l'embrassa.** «Bien c'est partit alors.» **Démarrant.

Ils quittèrent ainsi la capitale française pour se diriger vers une nouvelle destination où Stefan savait bien qu'à présent, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Mais ça lui plaisait. Après tout à quoi bon voyager si on a pas quelqu'un avec soit, une personne qu'on aime par dessus tout, qui a du voir et revoir plus de villes que lui ce qui ferait par conséquent une excellente guide.

* * *

_P.M.: Voilà pour ce long chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous avez aimé? J'ai inclus les deux soirées des frères pour faciliter ainsi la suite. J'aurais pu faire deux chapitres distinct mais vu que s'était le même soir et que les chapitres ne manquent pas dans cette fic j'ai préféré faire comme ça. J'ai fait le réveil du stebekah un peu à la version du delena du 4x08 j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop perturbé et que vous avez aimé. J'ai pas fais le réveil de Damon/Léna mais ne vous en faites pas il le sera dans le prochaine chapitre et une péripétie les attendent. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et ceux qui me laissent des reviews qui me font à chaque fois un grand plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire plairai autant surtout que s'est la première et que je suis pas très doué pour l'écriture et la description ce qui explique qu'il n'y est pratiquement que des dialogues. Je ne pensais pas non plus que mon personnage de Léna ferait tant sensation, j'avais peur au contraire qu'on ne l'aime pas étant donné que je sais que beaucoup aime le delena. Merci encore et je vous laisse à présent découcrir ce chapitre qui trace encore pleins de rebondissements et plaira aux les fans du Damon/Léna j'en suis sûr..._

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**-Mel023****: Encore désolé pour le matt/elena je savais pas avec qui mettre Matt étant donné que Rebekah est avec Stefan dans cette fic et qui plus ait j'ai horreur du mabekah je ne les trouve pas bien ensemble mais après chacun ses goûts mais ça m'étonnerai que tu trouve du mabekah dans mes fics ou sinon pas durant la totalité de mes fics. Je suis contente que tu es aimé le chapitre et en particulier le stebekah. Oui le passé de Léna était en effet profond et sensible j'ai même failli pleurer en l'écrivant. (grande sentimentale s'est un gros défaut chez moi, je pleure pour un rien) Sinon si t'as aimé on en sera plus sur elle dans les chapitres qui suis mais je t'en dit pas plus. Ravie que le baiser et la déclaration t'es plut, à présent ils forment un vrai couple avec les hauts et les bas d'une relation amoureuse sérieuse. Oui voir Damon amoureux ça va changer, il ne sera pas le même. Ils apprendront l'un l'autre ce que le mot confiance et amour veut dire étant donné qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment été amoureux aussi bien Damon que Léna. Pour les retrouvailles des Salvatore par contre il va falloir attendre s'est pas encore, bientôt mais pas encore.**

**-_Odessa_: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et en effet la réaction de Léna était pas mal j'essaie de mettre un maximum d'ironie mais je me demande si je suis très douée. J'essaie surtout de souligner l'ironie chez Kol et Damon étant donné que s'est eux les grands comiques mais je sais pas si s'est vraiment flagrant enfin ravie que ça t'es plut. Le passage stebekah était aussi très réussit et intenses: leurs sentiments, la proposition de Stefan, les doutes de Rebekah, la scène qui a suivi, tout m'a plut et pas seulement pour le stebekah le Damon/Léna aussi était un vrai plaisir pour moi d'écrire et de faire partager et encore plus que ça est plut.**

* * *

Chapitre 20: Le réveil du guerrier

Léna se réveilla dans la chambre de Damon, le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui disparut d'un coup, puis elle se tourna brusquement de l'autre côté du lit pour voir si Damon était encore là et fut soulager de voir que s'était le cas. _«Peut-être que se coup-ci, c'est le bon.»_ Pensa notre belle sorcière. Damon commença à bouger et Léna ne pouvait plus dévier son regard du sien. Damon l'avait sentit bouger mais n'avait rien dit, ni fait aucune réaction et, lorsqu'il sentit son regard se poser sur lui, décida qu'il était temps de lui faire part qu'il était lui aussi réveillé et heureux.

**-«Tu croyais que je serais parti?»** Demanda Damon encore les yeux fermés.

**-«Non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? C'est chez toi, je te signale.»**

**-«Tu as regardé dans ma direction et tu as été soulagé quand tu m'as vu encore près de toi.» **Affirma Damon en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

**-«Tu l'as remarqué.» **Soufflant. «**Désolée, j'ai jamais su à quoi m'attendre avec les mecs.»**

**-«Combien de fois, il faudra que je te dise que tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir peur.» **L'embrassant. «**Je ne compte pas partir, surtout pas après cette nuit.» **Souriant.

-Souriant à son tour. «**Tu as raison. T'inquiètes, je te promet de me contrôler à partir de maintenant.»** L'embrassant tout en restant blottit contre lui.

**-«Tu sais quel est ton problème?» **Faisant des cercles sur son bras. «**C'est que tu ne te fais pas confiance alors comment veux-tu faire confiance aux autres? Tu devrais arrêter.»**

**-«Je sais. C'est pour me protéger. Jusque là, ça avait très bien marché.»**

**-«Oui mais maintenant arrêtes. C'est à moi de te protéger et vu tes exploits, je crois que je serais meilleur à cette tâche.»** Ironisa Damon tout en étant sérieux.

**-«Bon d'accord. Mais dis moi, t'es un grand philosophe toi.»**

**-«Oh j'ai du lire ça dans un magasine de fille ou alors trop écouté mon frère avec ses problèmes.»**

**-«Ah ouais.» **Avec un large sourire tout en se rapprochant.

Léna se blottissait davantage contre Damon puis l'embrassa tout en riant. Damon souriait lui aussi de mille feux et ne tarda pas à l'entraîner sous lui, prit de désir, et ils se firent une nouvelle fois l'amour. Une heure plus tard, ils se décidèrent à sortir du lit et à aller prendre leurs douches jusqu'à ce que Damon s'éclipse incognito laissant Léna seule qui une fois que la jeune femme s'en aperçut se dirigea vers le salon où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Alaric.

**-«Dit donc on t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser une femme seule surtout quand elle est... **Apercevant Alaric**... nue.» **Fermant davantage le peignoir qu'elle avait emprunté à Damon. «**Salut.» **Ne sachant où se mettre.

**-«Salut.» **Levant sa main et en étant presque aussi gêné qu'elle.** «Léna je présume. Moi c'est Alaric.» **Tendant sa main.

-La serrant.** «Oui je sais on s'est vu la première fois que je suis arrivée.»**

**-«Oui c'est vrai.» **Pointant son doigt pour affirmer ses dires.** «Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste sans frapper en plus.» **Désignant la porte d'entrée encore ouverte.

Damon arriva à son tour dans la pièce vêtu juste d'un boxer avec une bouteille de champagne à la main qui en levant les yeux aperçut Alaric. Troublé et surpris il se déplaça tout de même jusqu'à sa rencontre ou plus précisément jusqu'à Léna qui essayait de se couvrir tant bien que mal avec le peignoir de Damon qu'elle portait.

**-«Ric.» **Se mettant devant Léna. «**Tiens quelle surprise?» **Regardant son ami avec un regard de contrariété comme pour lui faire passer un message visuel.

**-«Oui. Désolé mais vu que tu ne répondais pas, je me suis inquiété donc je suis passé pour voir si tu étais toujours vivant et je vois que oui et en charmante compagnie donc je m'en vais maintenant que je suis rassuré.»**

**-«Fait dont ça.» **Avec un sourire crispé.

**-«Euh oui.» **Se tournant vers Léna qui se battait pour ne pas que le peignoir s'ouvre.** «Léna ravi de t'avoir revu.» **Puis se tourna vers Damon.** «Damon on s'appelle. Bonne journée à vous deux.» **Leur faisant un signe de main puis de tête.

**-«C'est ça on s'appelle.» **Le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. «**Salut Ric.»**

**-«Salut.» **Dit Léna en levant la main encore un peu gênée.

Damon fit un dernier signe à son ami puis referma la porte et se dirigea vers Léna avec la même tête qu'avait Léna sans parler d'Alaric. Une tête remplit de malaises.

**-«Je suis sincèrement désolé.» **Affirma Damon en revenant vers Léna.

**-«C'est pas grave.» **Avec un petit sourire malgré qu'elle soit encore confuse de la situation.

**-«T'es sûr?» **Voulant être sûr que sa aille.

**-«Mais oui et maintenant qu'il est partit.» **Elle ouvrit son peignoir.** «Si on ouvrait ce champagne.» **Retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

-La reluquant. «**Là, c'est pas le champagne que j'ai envie d'ouvrir.» **Emplit de désir.

Léna se mit à rire et Damon l'attrapa par les hanches la basculant ainsi sur les siennes, elle l'encercla de ses jambes, tout en l'embrassant et le caressant. Puis Damon se servit de sa vitesse vampirique afin de retourner dans la chambre et la plaça de nouveau sur le lit où Léna fit glisser son boxer et ils continuèrent leur corps à corps de plaisir extrême.

* * *

Stefan et Rebekah venaient d'arriver en Angleterre et, une fois dans la capitale anglaise, se dégotèrent un charmant petit hôtel.

**-«Monsieur, Madame, Bonjour et bienvenue à Garder Place Hôtel, que puis-je faire pour vous?» **Stefan s'apprêtait à répondre quand la réceptionniste renchaîna.** «Une chambre? Un renseignement?» **Annonça la dame de l'accueil avec beaucoup d'optimiste.

**-«Bonjour on voudrait une chambre s'il vous plaît.» **Demanda Stefan.

**-«Bien sûr. Une chambre double ou séparé?» **Continuant avec son optimiste qui commencer à énerver Rebekah et qui faisait rire Stefan.

-Ils se regardèrent puis en riant Rebekah annonça.** «Double.»**

**-«Avec vue sur la place ou sur jardin?»**

**-«Peu importe. Une chambre. La vue on s'en fiche à mon avis on serra plus au lit qu'à regarder ce qui se passe dehors si vous voyez où je veux en venir.» **Perdant patience.

**-«Oui bien sûr pardon.» **Sur un ton beaucoup moins joyeux qu'à leur arrivée.** «Voici chambre 115 c'est au premier.» **Retrouvant charisme.** «Bon séjour.» **

Rebekah attrapa la clé que la réceptionniste lui tendit en accordant un sourire forcé puis Stefan reprit les valises et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers en direction de leur chambre.

**-«Tu n'as pas été très gentille avec elle.» **Fit remarquer Stefan.** «Elle ne fait que son travail.»**

**-«Je sais mais son optimisme m'énervait.» **Cherchant la chambre.** «C'était ça ou je la tuait sur place.» **Sans exagération.

**-«Je vois.» **Levant les sourcils en l'air.

-Réalisant qu'elle était allé un peu loin.** «Excuses-moi, on recommence OK.» **S'arrêtant tout en se rapprochant de lui avec une voix sensuelle et en caressant son torse.** «Désolé chéri, elle commençait à plomber l'ambiance et j'avais hâte d'arriver à la chambre.»**

**-«Bon d'accord.» **La regardant tendrement. «**C'est pardonné.»** Leva les yeux et aperçut leur chambre.** «On y est.» **

**-«Hein?» **Perdue dans sa contemplation ne comprit pas.

**-«À la chambre.» **Montrant la porte.** «Chambre 115, c'est ici. Passe-moi le passe.» **Se plaçant devant la porte.

**-«Tiens.» **Lui tendant la carte tout en le regardant.

Stefan passa la carte dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit et une magnifique chambre se dressait devant eux avec un grand lit baldaquin au milieu, une salle d'eau gigantesque à la droite de la porte d'entrée, un écran plat en face du lit et une table où un bouquet composé de rose, de lilas, de lys et de pivoines y étaient présentés ainsi qu'une boîte de chocolat.

**-«Wouah et bien peut-être qu'elle était lourde mais en tout cas, elle sait choisir ses chambres cette fille.» **Annonça Stefan en restant bouché bée à la vue de la suite.

**-«Ouais fabuleux.» **Étant elle aussi sous le choc.** «Et si on testait la résistance du lit.» **Entraînant Stefan vers le lit.

**-«Rebekah.» **Tombant sur le lit.** «On est pas obligé de passer tout notre temps à faire l'amour, on est pas des bêtes.» **Rebekah se mit à califourchon sur lui.

**-«C'est vrai, juste des vampires.» **L'embrassant.** «Promis, on visite Londres après.» **Reformulant un baiser.** «Mais s'il te plaît ce lit me plaît trop pour attendre. **Jouant avec ses mains à le parcourir de partout.** «Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie?» **Avec un regard pleins de sous-entendu et de défi.

-Tout en la regardant inversa les rôles.** «OK. Après tout, Londres ne va pas disparaître. Mais dis-moi c'est le lit ou moi qui te plais le plus?» **Demanda-il sous le même ton sensuel.

**-«C'est à voir.» **S'amusant à le pousser à bout.

-Avec une tête de joueur.** «Alors là, tu vas me le payer.» **

Stefan ne tarda plus et s'allongea sur Rebekah tout en l'embrassant et en la chatouillant pour la faire rire puis lui enleva son t-shirt et Rebekah se replaça à califourchon sur Stefan afin de lui retirer également son haut et le plaqua sur le lit en l'embrassant à pleine bouche puis, avec sa langue, descendit vers son cou et son torse et lui retira très vite son pantalon. Stefan, ne contrôlant plus son envie, inversa les rôles et se plaça sur elle en faisant voler sa jupe et tout en lui caressant les jambes la parsema de baisers et lui dégrafa son soutien gorge. Puis se fut le tour de son string de voler hors de son corps. Rebekah lui fit ensuite glisser son boxer ce qui donna enfin le signal à Stefan afin de s'introduire en elle où, après quelques va et vient soutenus et intenses, l'orgasme les plongèrent dans l'extase.

**-«En effet, il est costaud.» **Annonçant Rebekah dans les bras de Stefan en sautillant.

-Riant.** «Oui en même temps il le faut avec nous.» **L'embrassant.

-Rompant le baiser.** «Très bien, une douche rapide et c'est partit pour du tourisme.» **Quittant les bras de Stefan en se redressant d'un coup.

**-«Quoi?» **Levant les bras ne comprenant pas.** «Mais attends, on a le temps de profiter encore d'un petit moment à deux.» **L'entraînant dans ses bras.

**-«Et c'est toi qui m'a reproché de penser trop au sexe.» **Le repoussant.** «Maintenant t'assumes.» **Se levant en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

**-«Je vois la prochaine fois, je réfléchirais avant de parler.» **Déçu.

**-«Si tu viens maintenant, je te laisserais me toucher.» **Prononça-t-elle dans l'encolure.

**-«J'arrive.» **Sortant d'un bond du lit en direction de la douche ou plutôt de Rebekah.

Stefan utilisa sa super vitesse et attrapa Rebekah au passage la portant ainsi jusqu'à la douche où il l'embrassa tout en faisant couler l'eau. Rebekah prit le savon et aspergea Stefan tout en le caressant afin que le savon se répande partout sur son corps. Stefan réceptionna à son tour le savon et pratiqua la même technique sur Rebekah. Une fois lavés, rincés, prêt à sortir et séchés ils s'habillèrent et sortirent enfin de la chambre afin de commencer à faire du tourisme.

* * *

Alaric, de retour chez lui, aperçut Jenna dans les papiers et tout en ne faisant aucuns bruits s'approcha d'elle afin de la surprendre.

**-«Alors ce mariage ça avance?» **Demanda Alaric en se pointant derrière elle.

-Sursautant. «**Ric. Oh mon dieu!»** Le tapant sur le bras. «**Mais t'es malade tu m'as fait peur. Je croyais que tu devais aller voir Damon. Que fais-tu là aussi tôt?»**

**-«Tu me manquais trop.»** Jenna lui fit une tête de la vrai raison. «**Bon d'accord il était en charmante compagnie donc j'ai préféré le laisser plutôt que de tenir la chandelle.» **S'approchant d'elle.** «Et puis je préfère allumer les miennes.» **

**-«Ah ouais.» **L'embrassant.

Alaric continua de l'embrasser puis la souleva afin qu'elle atterrisse sur la table. Surprise, Jenna se laissa faire et enveloppa ses jambes autour de lui afin qu'il continue. Mais une fois qu'Alaric aperçut toute la montagne de papiers sur la table arrêta la romance qu'il avait commencé.

**-«Alors où en es-tu avec le mariage?» **Prenant une feuille placé à côté.

**-«C'est pas pour le mariage mais les factures à payer.» **Lui déclara Jenna en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

**-«Je vois.» **Regardant de plus prêt.** «Et alors on est dans le rouge?» **Fronçant les sourcils.

**-«Ça devrait aller.» **Lui prenant la feuille des mains.** «Mais il faut faire attention parce qu'entre les études des enfants, la maison, le mariage, les courses et tout ça, on va vite être sur la paille.» **D'un ton sérieux.

**-«Oui je comprends.» **Mettant ses mains sur son visage puis descendis jusqu'à ses épaules.** «On va faire attention. Et puis entre mon job au lycée, celui de Jérémy au Mystic Grill et le tien ça devrait aller sans oublier nos petites contributions au conseil des fondateurs.»**

-Haussant une épaule. **«Oui dis comme ça.» **Mettant ses mains autour de son cou tout en l'entraînant vers elle.** Bon et sinon tu ne m'as pas parlé d'allumer des chandelles ou autre choses du genre. **

**-«Oh je prendrais bien le autre chose.» **L'embrassant tout en la serrant contre lui.

Alaric continua de l'embrasser et Jenna lui enleva son tee-shirt. Pendant ce temps, Alaric parsema des baisers dans son cou et la serra davantage afin de la soulever une nouvelle fois et de la diriger vers la chambre. Jenna retira son haut puis Alaric la plaça sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle. Il lui dégrafa ensuite son jeans le temps que Jenna lui caresse le dos puis les épaules et le torse avant de lui déboutonner à son tour son pantalon et de le lui enlever. Le reste de leurs vêtements volèrent et ils passèrent plus d'une heure à se prouver leur amour. Ils restèrent ensuite le reste de l'après-midi dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Elena et Bonnie arrivèrent au Mystic Grill après avoir passées des heures au centre commercial. Elles s'installèrent à une table attendant qu'on vienne prendre leurs commandes et un serveur ne tarda pas à venir à leur rencontre même si Elena préférait que se soit un autre qui les accueillent. Bonnie savait pertinemment à quoi jouer sa meilleure amie et voulait absolument le lui faire avouer.

**-«Bonjour vous voulez quelque chose?» **Demanda un serveur.

**-«Euh...» **Déçue de la personne qui attendait leur commande.** «Il est pas là Matt?» **Questionna Elena en regardant les alentours.

**-«Il n'a pas encore commençait son service mais il ne devrait pas tarder.» **Jouant avec son stylo sur son carnet.** «Vous voulez l'attendre?»**

**-«Oui si ça ne vous gêne pas.»**

**-«Très bien.» **Partit.

**-«Eh! Je voulais commander moi.» **Protesta Bonnie.

**-«Ça va Bonnie on est pas à deux minutes prêt.» **Lui répondit Elena sur le même ton.

Matt entra au Mystic Grill à ce moment-là, il aperçut Elena et Bonnie et se dirigea vers elles.

**-«Salut.» **Salua Matt arrivé à leur table.** «Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?» **Demanda-t-il surpris.

**-«Salut.» **Lui répondit Elena avec un grand sourire en ne quittant pas ses yeux.

**-«Apparemment on t'attend.» **Annonça Bonnie avec un soupir de lassitude.

**-«Euh je m'habille et je vous sers.»**

**-«D'accord.» **

**-«Je prend...» **Regardant Matt qui partait.** «Et il est partit. Lui aussi.» **Repositionnant son regard vers Elena qui avait le regard bloqué sur la direction de Matt.** «Alors dis moi vous en êtes où?» **Demanda-elle curieuse.

-Portant son regard et son attention sur Bonnie.** «Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles? On est ami c'est tout et de qui tu parles d'ailleurs?» **Faisant comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

**-«Ami? Ouais c'est ça Elena. Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, ça se voit que Matt te plaît et tu sais aussi qu'il est encore amoureux de toi alors au lieu de me faire croire que tu ignores de qui je parle tu devrais foncer.»**

**-«Mais non je t'assure, on est ami et puis ça fait plus de 2 ans qu'on a rompu. Comment serait il encore amoureux de moi.»**

**-«Ah ça l'amour il ne s'efface pas, il se remplace c'est tout.»**

**-«C'est ta grand-mère qui t'a dit ça.»**

-Elles se mirent à rire.** «Oui elle est bonne juge de ce côté là.»**

**-«En parlant de ça, comment va-t-elle?»**

**-«Ça va, elle commence à s'y faire. À sa résurrection. C'est beaucoup plus agréable que l'Autre Côté en tout cas et maintenant qu'on est tous réunis tout va bien. Et toi alors tu t'y fais à ta nouvelle vie?»**

**-«Oui c'est génial c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si cette année n'avait pas exister.» **D'un regard triste en fuyant celui de Bonnie.

Matt refit son apparition auprès des filles avec sa tenue et sa panoplie de serveur.

**-«Voilà désolé Tony me tenait la jambe.» **Affirma Matt.** «Alors qu'est ce que je vous sers?» **Demanda-il en regardant Elena puis Bonnie.

**-«Un diabolo menthe pour moi s'il te plaît et pour Elena.» **La voyant une nouvelle fois en train de reluquer Matt.** «Un thé glacé oui bien glacé s'il te plaît.»**

**-«D'accord je vous apporte ça.» **Matt nota la commande sur son carnet puis partit en direction de la cuisine.

**-«Elena. Elena.» **Essayant de la faire revenir à la réalité.** «Il est partit.» **Regardant le point qu'Elena fixait puis elle.** «Ou-ou.» **Agitant ses mains au dessus des yeux d'Elena.

-Revenant enfin sur terre. **«Désolé, c'est pas ce que tu crois.» **

**-«Ouais bien sûr vous êtes amis.» **Elena fit oui de la tête.** «Elena, ma chérie, enfin qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu sais, tu peux foncer, vous êtes tous les deux célibataires et ça vous ferez du bien, surtout à toi, il n'y a rien qui te retiens. Voyons Elena, Stefan est partit, Damon a une nouvelle petite amie, ton frère est de retour, Alaric et Jenna vont se marier alors qu'est-ce qui te retient d'être heureuse.»**

**-«Je sais pas, j'ai peur de lui briser une nouvelle fois le cœur.» **Fuyant son regard. «**C'est ce que je fais de mieux.» **Puis reportant son regard vers Bonnie.** «Il a mit tellement de temps à s'en remettre la première fois, je veux pas le perdre.»**

**-«Tu ne le perdras pas.» **Lui prenant la main.** «Et il ne s'en est jamais remit.»**

**-«Mais au faite, comment tu sais que Damon a une nouvelle copine?» **Demanda-elle songeuse à ses dernières paroles.

**-«Euh disons que je les ais peut-être surprise aux toilettes, il y a quelques jours.» **Virant ses yeux de droites à gauches en quelques secondes.

**-«Je vois.» **Voyant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Matt arriva avec son plateau qui contenait les consommations de Bonnie et Elena et ne tarda pas plus à leur donner.

**-«Voilà.»**

**-«Merci Matt.» **Disent en chœur Elena et Bonnie.

**-«Pas de quoi.» **Puis partit vers le bar.

**-«Il te plaît.» **Déclara Bonnie en sondant une nouvelle fois les réactions de son amie.

-Levant les mains. **«OK. Je te promet rien mais j'y réfléchis.» **Voulant clore le sujet.

**-«Fait dont ça.» **Avec un sourire de victoire.

**-«Et sinon ça va avec mon frère?» **Demanda Elena afin de changer de sujet de conversation

**-«Euh ça me gêne d'en parler avec toi.» **Dit Bonnie gênée.

**-«Pourquoi? Me dit pas qu'il recommence à faire l'imbécile.»**

**-«Non il est génial.» **Tout sourire.** «C'est un amour. Mais c'est ton frère et...»**

**-«Oh je vois.»**

**-«Je l'aime.» **Avoua Bonnie.

**-«Tu lui as dit?»**

**-«Non mais il doit le savoir.»**

**-«Bonnie tu peux parler de moi, tu sais bien que les mecs ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Il faut que tu lui dises.»**

**-«Très bien, je vais y réfléchir.» **Elles se remirent à rire.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire une fois qu'elles réalisèrent ce qu'avait dit Bonnie. Puis un silence s'installa et elles en profitèrent pour déguster quelques gorgées de leurs boissons. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elena ré-afficha un regard d'inquiétude et ne tarda pas à annoncer son malaise en posant une question à sa meilleure amie.

**-«T'as des nouvelles de Caroline?» **Demanda Elena de nouveau inquiète.

**-«Non elle m'a juste envoyé un mail il y a quelques semaines pour me dire que la Nouvelle-Orléans était géniale.» **Lui répondit Bonnie.

**-«Ouais moi non plus, j'ai pas de nouvelle. J'espère que ça va.» **Regardant le vide.

**-«Elena. Elle va bien. Elle est heureuse et amoureuse. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps. Elle aurait été malheureuse sinon.»**

**-«Je sais mais...**

**-«Mais rien. Laisses-là vivre son bonheur et préoccupes toi plutôt du tien qui est juste sous ton nez.» **Pointant la direction où Matt servait un jeune couple.

-Se tournant pour voir Matt puis se retourna vers Bonnie. «**Oui d'accord.» **

* * *

Damon et Léna étaient encore au lit et Léna se redressa mais Damon l'empêcha de sortir du lit.

**-«Et je peux savoir où tu comptes aller?» **L'entraînant dans ses bras.

**-«Damon on a passé la matinée à faire l'amour. Je t'aime mais j'ai pas la résistance d'un vampire moi.» **Mettant sa main sur son visage.** «Je suis au bord de l'inconscience encore une fois et tu me tues.» **À bout de souffle.

-Levant les mains en l'air. **«Ah que veux-tu? **Souriant.** Tu as choisit, un canon c'est le risque.»**

**-«T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent toi.» **Se repositionnant en position assise.

**-«Non.» **Se redressant à sa hauteur. «**Bon voilà ce que je te propose on prend une douche, on s'habillent et je t'offrent un fabuleux déjeuner au Mystic Grill. Va te va?»**

**-«Ça me semble parfait.»** S'approchant de lui tout en l'embrassant.

**-«OK allons-y maintenant avant que je ne sois encore excité.» **Sortant des couvertures.

**-«Qui a du mal à résister maintenant?» **Rigolant tout en se rallongeant en gesticulant.

**-«Oh tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.» **L'attrapant.** «Attends.»**

Damon se redirigea vers elle et tout en l'attrapant par les bras en profita pour la chatouiller puis la souleva afin de la porter jusqu'à la douche. Après une bonne séance de rires et de douche intensive, ils réussirent enfin à s'habiller et se dirigèrent vers le salon où Damon l'arrêta quelques instants afin de pouvoir l'embrasser et lui ouvrit ensuite la porte avant de continuer leur route vers la voiture de Damon, direction le Mystic Grill. Une fois arrivés, ils marchèrent jusqu'au bar où Matt vint à leur rencontre afin de prendre leur commande.

**-«Salut Matt.» **Annonça Damon tout content.

**-«Damon.» **Surpris.** «Bonjour.» **Regardant dans la direction des toilettes. «**Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?» **Demanda-il malgré qu'il soit quelque peu inquiet.

**-«Oh moi un bourbon.» **Léna lui lança un coup de coude.** «Enfin je veux dire, sers nous du vin et de l'eau avec ce qui te reste d'un repas de midi.»**

**-«OK. Steak frites ça vous va?» **Proposa-il en ne quittant pas les toilettes de vue.

**-«Parfait avec supplément de frites.» **Demanda Léna.

**-«Pas de problème.» **Repositionnant son regard sur eux avec un sourire.

Deux minutes à peine plus tard, Elena sortit des toilettes toujours les yeux rivés sur sa tâche qu'elle s'était faite lors d'un accident de boissons avec Bonnie et Matt, Bonnie les avait quittés juste après. Elle n'aperçut d'ailleurs même pas Damon et se dirigea vers le bar.

**-«J'ai pas réussi à l'enlever tant pis, ça m'apprendra d'être maladroite.» **Relevant la tête.** «Alors qu'ai-je manqué?»**

**-«Euh Elena.» **Matt essaya tant bien que mal de cacher la présence de Damon.

**-«Quoi?» **Demanda-elle avant d'entendre le rire de Damon derrière Matt.

**-«Non tu rigoles là, tu l'as hypnotisé pour ça.»**

**-«Ben ouais. Tu aurais fait quoi toi à ma place?»**

**-«Damon?» **Se positionnant à côté de Damon qui était en pleine conversation avec Léna.

-Damon se retourna à l'appel de son nom.** «Elena? Mais qu'est-ce que? Euh je veux dire salut.» **Dit Damon un peu troublé de la voir.

-Contrariée.** «Ouais c'est ça salut.» **Se tournant vers Léna. «**Salut, je suis Elena et vous êtes?»**

**-«Léna. Salut.»** Levant la main.

**-«La nouvelle copine.» **D'un ton amère.

**-«Elena.» **Essaya d'intervenir Matt.

**-«Non t'inquiète Matt, ça va.» **Levant une main vers lui pour lui dire de se taire.** «Ravie de faire votre connaissance.» **Se tournant vers Damon.** «Damon.» **Puis vers Matt.** «Je t'appelle Matt, je suis impatiente qu'on se refasse une soirée.»**

Elena lui balança ça à la figure afin de le blesser mais Damon ne réagissait même pas alors Elena décida de quitter le bar encore plus contrariée que lorsqu'elle avait aperçut Damon avec sa nouvelle copine ou plutôt objet. «Pauvre fille! Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.» pensa Elena ignorant tout simplement ce que ressentait Damon à son égard et comme si elle avait encore le contrôle sur sa vie ou sur ses sentiments.

**-«Je crois qu'on devrait prendre une table.» **Proposa Léna une fois Elena partit.

**-«Ouais.»** Se levant en tapotant le bras de Matt.

Matt ne savait pas comment réagir. Est-ce qu'il devrait se sentir heureux d'avoir une autre sortie avec Elena ou est-ce qu-il devrait au contraire être contrarié d'avoir eu cette sortie juste pour qu'elle puisse blesser Damon qui était avec sa nouvelle conquête. Il se sentit bête d'avoir cru avoir une nouvelle chance avec Elena alors que, visiblement, elle ressentait toujours des sentiments pour Damon. Heureusement que Stefan n'était plus en ville.

En même temps, c'est Mystic Falls, une petite ville paumée. Elle savait bien qu'ils finiraient par se recroiser mais Elena espérait que ça ne serait pas avant le mariage de sa tante. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ça la touchait. Après tout, c'était Damon, il ne resterait pas célibataire longtemps, il n'avait pas de raison de le rester en plus. Il ne fait que se servir des gens de toute façon. En même temps, elle savait son existence. Tous lui avait parlé d'elle: Alaric, Bonnie mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était aussi jolie.

* * *

Damon s'assit à une table avec Léna et suite à l'incident qu'il y avait eu, préféra s'excuser afin qu'elle ne se braque pas à nouveau ou pire s'enfuit.

**-«Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je peux t'expliquer...»**

-Levant sa main afin qu'il s'arrête. «**T'inquiètes je comprend. Ex. Ça va, les ruptures ne sont jamais faciles. Je sais de quoi je parles et puis lors de notre rendez-vous tu m'as dit que s'était compliqué.»**

**-«Oui c'est vrai, c'est compliqué mais c'est pas ça, c'est pas vraiment une ex. On a couché ensemble, j'étais amoureux d'elle et je croyais qu'elle aussi mais en faite non, c'est de mon frère qu'elle était amoureuse. Compliqué comme je le disais et encore j'ai fait la version courte.»**

**-«Je vois bien.» **Secouant la tête.** «Tout va bien.» **Avec un sourire crispé tout en observant la cuisine.** «Bon elles arrivent ces frites, j'ai besoin de mâchouiller un truc.»**

-Lui prenant la main.** «Eh c'est toi que j'aime aujourd'hui. C'est fini avec Elena.»**

**-«D'accord je te crois.» **Resserrant sa prise qu'il avait sur sa main.** «J'ai confiance, je t'assure. Mais vous vous êtes partagés combien de femmes avec ton frère?»**

-Se grattant le haut du crâne. **«Euh...?» **

-Ébahie par sa réaction.** «OK. Et vous essayez tout de même d'arranger les choses.» **Se laissant tomber en arrière de sa chaise.** «Je m'étonne même qu'il y en est pas un qui est essayé de tuer l'autre.»**

**-«Ben en faites on a déjà essayé de s'entre-tuer mais bon c'était pas la solution et à chaque fois Elena réussissait à nous ressaisir.»**

**-«Je vois.» **Le regard dans le vide.

**-«Vie banale chez les frères Salvatore.» **Essayant de faire de l'humour.

-Matt arriva enfin avec les frites. **«Voilà. Désolé pour tout à l'heure.» **Regardant Damon.

**-«Oui je suis encore novice à ce sujet.» **Matt porta du coup son regard sur elle.** «Merci.» **

**-«Oh vous en faites pas, vous y arriverez.» **Damon le dévisagea.** «Bon appétit.»**

**-«Oui salut Matt.» **Insista Damon pour qu'il parte avant d'envenimer plus la situation.

**-«Eh!» **Lui attrapant la main.** «Damon ça va. Je comprend, t'as un passé, moi aussi, j'en ai un. C'est compliqué, certes, mais la vie est compliquée, pas autant que la tienne mais bon.»**

**-«Tu essaies de me rassurer ou de m'enfoncer là.»**

**-«Désolé. Recommençons OK. J'ai confiance en toi, je t'aime et n'oublies pas que tu m'as promis de prendre soin de moi.» **Damon lui sourit.

**-«Et je compte tenir cette promesse. Très bien. Alors commençons par manger.»**

**-«Oui bon appétit.» **Portant son attention à son assiette.

**-«Bon appétit.» **La regardant le visage dans le vide.** «T'es sûr que ça va aller?»**

**-«Oui tout va bien.» **Affichant un sourire.** «Racontes moi alors, ensuite dès que tu l'as hypnotisé qu'as-tu fait? Tu l'as pas tué au moins?»**

**-«Non.» **Avec un petit rire.** «Je l'ai pas tué...»**

Damon continua de raconter son histoire à Léna tout en mangeant et ils quittèrent ensuite le Mystic Grill pour retrouver la voiture de Damon.

**-«Alors un dernier verre ça te tentes?» **Demanda Damon à Léna.

**-«Non c'est gentil mais ma voiture est là. Je vais rentrer chez moi avant que je ne campe définitivement chez toi et que ma voiture soit emmener à la fourrière.» **Ironisa Léna.

**-«Ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire.» **Mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-L'embrassant. «**Tu m'appelles.» **S'apprêtant à partir.** «Bonne soirée.»**

**-«D'accord.»** L'embrassant.

Léna commença à faire quelques pas en direction de sa voiture et Damon la regarda partir puis se positionna vers sa voiture. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière quand Léna se retourna et coupa Damon en plein élan.

**-«Je sais que j'ai tendance à fuir mais saches que je ne compte plus le faire. Je suis bien avec toi et, même si ça fait très peu de temps qu'on se connaît, je sais que je peux être heureuse avec toi et que je peux également te rendre heureux alors je me battrais.»**

**-Très bien mais tu n'as pas à te battre puisque c'est toi que je choisis.** Comblant les pas qui manquait jusqu'à elle. «**Je t'aime Léna et je sais que tu me rendras heureux puisque je le suis déjà. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré.» **L'embrassant

**-«OK alors on se voit demain.»**

**-«Ça me va.»**

Léna retourna jusqu'à sa voiture et Damon entra dans la sienne et ils partirent tous deux dans une direction différente. Elena qui avait suivie tout leur échange se sentit mal de s'être comportée comme elle l'avait fait. En faite, elle avait agit comme une gamine gâtée qui ne supportait pas que l'un des mecs avec qui elle avait eu une histoire est pu tourner la page. Damon était heureux et, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, lui aussi méritait ce bonheur.

* * *

_PM: Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais, j'ai encore fait une scène qui s'était passé dans Vampire Diaries. La scène où Léna entre dans le salon et est surprise par l'apparition d'Alaric rappelle quand Rose est surprise par Elena. Je voulais qu'Alaric voit de ses propres yeux, l'évolution de Damon avec Léna et c'est pourquoi j'ai écrit cette scène. J'ai pas remarqué la comparaison au départ. C'est que quand j'ai ré-regarder la saison 2 que je m'en suis aperçut et puis j'ai trouvé que ma scène était pas mal aussi, peut-être même mieux, étant donné qu'il n'y a aucun sous-entendus et surtout Damon qui arrivait ensuite. Enfin bref, c'est pas flagrant et j'ai aimé écrire cette scène comme toutes les autres en particulier quand Elena rencontre enfin la nouvelle petite amie de Damon et qu'elle se montre surprise et jalouse et ne sait comment réagir. Et vous quelle scène avez-vous préféré dans ce chapitre? Avez-vous au moins aimé ce chapitre?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, merci de votre fidélité et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Bisous et bonne lecture...  
**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**-_mimi34_: Il est vrai que la scène avec le stebekah à l'hôtel de Londres était pas mal. Quand Rebekah remballe la standardiste ou encore quand elle s'amuse à torturer Stefan et qu'ils se savonnent sur toutes les coutures étaient vraiment génial. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que je pourrais continuer à te lire sur ma fanfiction, en espérant que le reste te plaira tout autant.**

* * *

Chapitre 21: Matinée en famille

Caroline se réveilla avant Klaus, pour une fois, et l'observa dormir. Il était tellement mignon, paisible, calme et tranquille qu'elle n'osa bouger. Puis Klaus commença à gesticuler ce qui indiqua à Caroline qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et elle lui posa alors sa main sur son visage pour une caresse tendre. Klaus ouvrit par la suite tout doucement les yeux et aperçut sa douce en train de l'observer.

**-«Bonjour mon amour.» **Annonça Caroline le sourire aux lèvres toujours en pleine contemplation devant son homme.** «Bien dormi?» **

**-«Bonjour.» **Lui répondit Klaus en lui rendant son sourire.** «Ouais, si on peux dire.» **S'étirant.** «Mauvais rêve.»** En voyant qu'elle commencer à faire une tête d'inquiétude rectifia le tire.** «Mais t'inquiètes, ça va et toi, dis moi, tu es bien matinale.»**

**-«Euh oui ça va mis à part que j'ai pas eu mon bisou.» **Faisant une petite moue.

**-«Oh si s'est que ça.»** Klaus s'approcha de Caroline et l'embrassa tendrement. «**Voilà.» **Rompant le baiser trop rapidement pour Caroline.

**-«Quoi? C'est tout?» **Sur sa fin.** «Attends je vais te montrer un vrai baiser de réveil.»**

Caroline reformula un baiser et le plaqua carrément contre elle où elle l'embrassa avec fougue et le baiser prit très vite beaucoup d'ampleur. Klaus se retrouva sur elle et Caroline lui caressa le dos le temps que Klaus parsème de baiser son cou tout en descendant avec ses mains de sa poitrine à ses cuisses mais au moment où Caroline allait lui enlever son boxer un cri retentit les coupant tous les deux dans leur passion et se dirigeant vers la source qui n'était autre que la chambre de Kol.

**-«Non attends. Je suis désolé. J'ai pas fait exprès, je fais t'expliquer.» **Tenta vainement de s'expliquer Kol.** «Non pas ce vase c'est un cadeau.» **Supplia-il à sa partenaire qui était prêt à le casser.

**-«Ah ouais d'une autre prétendante.» **En colère.** «De cette Claire je suppose.»**

**-«Mais non.» **Mais elle l'avait déjà briser.** «Non! Ça ma sœur ne va pas apprécié.» **

Kol se trouva mécontent le temps que sa compagne quitte la chambre d'un pas bien décidé et ne voulant s'arrêter, Klaus et Caroline eux avaient ouvert leur porte et put observer toute la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux mais Kol ne sembla pas les remarquer.

**-«Attends mais que fais-tu?» **La suivant.** «Non...» **Cherchant en vain son prénom.** «Cindy.» **Tenta-il.

Se retournant furieuse tout en réajustant sa veste.** «C'est Julie pour info sale goujat.» **Avec une grimace de mépris.

**-«Je le savais. J'allais le dire.» **Essaya de se défendre Kol.

**-«Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de coucher avec toi?» **Très contrariée.

**-«Ben il faut dire que je suis une affaire.» **Se vanta Kol tout en enfonçant la situation.

Julie poussa un grognement et partit bousculant Elijah au passage et Kol la regarda faire avec un petit sourire. Une fois qu'il se retourna pour se diriger vers sa chambre, il aperçut enfin que Klaus et Caroline avaient observés toute la scène de ménage.

**-«Mon pauvre frère tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire.» **Annonça Klaus tout en secouant la tête.

**-«Tu peux parler toi.» **Caroline le regarda.** «Enfin bref, ça n'a pas d'importance j'en avais marre de toute façon.»**

**-«Pauvre fille.» **Déclara Caroline en ne déviant pas son regard de Kol.

**-«Oh je t'en prie elle m'a fait une scène parce que je me suis trompé de prénom.» **Argumenta Kol.** «Et en plus elle a cassé le vase que m'a offert Rebekah.»**

**-«Alors là t'es mort.» **L'enfonça Klaus.

**-«Oui Merci je sais, heureusement qu'elle est pas là.»**

**-«C'est sûr elle aurait encouragé... **Montrant la direction où Julie était partie**...Julie.»**

**-«Ça va. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.»**

**-«Mais tu ne nous as pas dérangé.» **Mentit Caroline d'un air innocent et pas très convainquant en ayant encore les cheveux tous ébouriffés.

**-«A voir vos têtes, si.» **Les montrant du doigt.

**-«Bref on s'en fiche.» **Prononça Elijah pour clore le sujet le temps que Caroline essaye de se recoiffer en vain.** «Qui pour un petit déjeuner?» **Demanda-il.

**-«Oh faites elle revient quand Bekah?» **Demanda Kol soudainement coupant Elijah.

-Voyant le regard de Kol se porter sur lui.** «Me regarde pas, elle me parle plus et ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.» **Se lamenta Klaus.

**-«Et moi elle me croit encore mort.» **Dit Kol en soufflant puis pointa Caroline du doigt.** «Mieux vaut pas demander à Caro.»**

**-«Eh!» **Vexée.** «Même si c'est vrai, c'est vexant et arrêtes de m'appeler Caro je hais ce surnom.» **Envoya Caroline en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras.

**-«C'est mignon pourtant. Tu disais ça aussi à Klaus?»**

**-«Il m'a jamais appelé Caro et pour ta gouverne, j'adorais ses surnoms.» **Klaus la regarda surpris.** «Mais je voulais pas qu'il le sache sinon il en aurait profiter. En ce temps là, je pouvais pas le voir.» **Regardant Klaus.

**-«Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas te laisser tenter oui.» **Taquina Klaus avec un sourire.

**-«Bon et sinon petit déjeuner?» **Retenta Elijah.

**-«Désolé Elijah.» **Intervint Caroline.** «Oui allez les garçons, c'est partit pour un petit déj.» **Poussant Klaus et Kol.

**-«Parfait suivez moi.» **Conclut Elijah en agitant la main et se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi tous les 5 vers la cuisine afin de faire un bon petit déjeuner où Elijah et Klaus étaient aux fourneaux préparant des pains perdus et des gaufres le temps que Caroline mette la table et que Kol fasse le café.

**-«C'est la première fois qu'il se sert de ses mains pour quelques choses d'utiles.» **Se moqua Klaus à l'intention de Kol.

**-«T'as raison.» **Enfonça Elijah mort de rire tout en versant le lait dans la préparation.

**-«C'est méchant, je sais faire des trucs avec ses deux merveilles que vous ne soupçonnez même pas.» **Se défendit Kol en agitant ses mains.

**-«Oh beurk.» **Dirent en chœur Klaus et Elijah.

**-«Vous l'avez cherché.» **Plaida Caroline.** «Maintenant stop, laissez le tranquille.» **Les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle avec un couteau.

**-«Merci amour.» **Remercia Kol avec sourire.

-Klaus leva soudainement la tête «**Amour?»** Caroline surprise secoua les mains. «**Ah non oublies, je suis pas ton amour. Je préfère encore Caro.»**

**-«Il faudrait savoir! Je croyais que tu aimais les surnoms que Nik te donne.» **Fit sourire Klaus.

**-«C'est différent.» **Regardant Klaus.

**-«Ah ouais et en quoi?» **Caroline repointa son regard sur lui.

**-«En... en... Mais parce que je couche avec lui, parce que je l'aime et que je trouve que s'est approprié étant donné qu'on est ensemble.» **Lui expliqua Caroline faisant sourire encore plus Klaus malgré qu'il soit à fond dans la préparation des pains perdus.

**-«Je vois.» **Secouant la tête.** «Comment je t'appelle alors?» **Levant les épaules et les mains.

**-«Appelle moi Care, tous mes amis m'appellent comme ça.» **Lui conseilla Caroline.

**-«Amis? Je croyais qu'on était plus.» **Déçu.

**-«Mais on l'est.» **S'approchant de lui tout en berçant son épaule.** «Allez tu veux que je te trouve une autre fille à qui tu briseras le cœur?» **Proposa Caroline afin de le faire sourire.

**-«Tu ferais ça?» **Retrouvant son sourire et son air d'enfant.

**-«Caroline, l'encourage pas.» **Sermonna gentiment Elijah.

**-«Ben je voulais juste aider en faite.» **Se retournant vers lui en levant les mains.

**-«Oh là là pauvre Nik.» **Déclara Kol en les observant et récupérant son rire d'enfant.

**-«Je serais plus de ton côté puisque s'est comme ça.» **Faisant une moue.

**-«Oh tu oserais.» **Perdant son sourire.

**-«De vrai gamin.» **Annonça Klaus en levant enfin le nez de la préparation.** «Kol, le café arrêtes le...» **Levant le doigt vers la cafetière et faisant tourner tout le monde.

-Appuyant sur le bouton.** «Oh c'est vrai.» **Tous le regardèrent.** «Pardon.»**

**-«Comme on le disait, ce pauvre garçon à deux mains gauches.» **Déclara Elijah en venant vers lui.

**-«Sauf avec les filles.» **Tous repointèrent leurs regard ahuris sur lui.

**-«Oh mon dieu. Aidez nous.» **Pria Elijah à bout.

**-«Je crois qu'il ne peux plus rien faire malheureusement.» **Déclara Klaus.

Après une bonne dose de fous rires pleins d'émotions, ils s'installèrent à table où Caroline servit le café le temps que Klaus ne rejoigne les autres en apportant les assiettes qui contenait le petit déjeuner et les posa sur la table en face de chaque personne. Caroline resta sans voix suite à la présentation de Klaus et surtout de tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour réaliser tout ça.

-Regardant son assiette.** «Wouah Nik c'est magnifique.» **Le regardant.** «Quel talent.»**

**-«Attends, tu savais pas que Klaus cuisinait comme personne?» **Déclara Kol abasourdit.

**-«Ben... euh... non...» **Gênée.** «Je dois l'admettre.» **Se grattant la tête avec un maigre rire.

**-«Je vois. Plus partante à partager son lit qu'à le connaître.» **Coupant un morceau de sa gaufre.** «Nik, cette fille se sert de toi.» **Pointant sa fourchette vers Klaus le temps que Klaus et Elijah ne le regardent stupéfait et que Caroline se sente mal.

**-«Non c'est faux c'est...» **Voulait se justifier Caroline avant d'être coupée.

**-«KOL!» **Crièrent en chœur Klaus et Elijah ahuri par ce qu'il venait de sous entendre.

**-«C'est encore tout nouveau.» **Continua de se justifier Caroline puis se tourna vers Klaus.** «Mais il me tarde de découvrir tous tes talents et tes facettes.»**

-S'approchant. **«T'inquiètes mon amour, je sais et moi, c'est pareil.»** L'embrassant.

**-«Désolé je suis allé trop loin.» **Kol réalisa qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.** «Pardonnez-moi.» **Se tournant vers Klaus.** «Et Nik me poignarde pas.» **Supplia Kol.

**-«Quoi? Mais?» **Regardant tout le monde qui avait prit un regard tendu.** «Je n'ai nullement envie de te poignarder.» **Baissant la tête.** «Je suis désolé de vous avoir habitué à ça. Au début, je le faisais pour vous protéger. Après c'était pour vous punir pour m'avoir défié ou désobéis mais je réalise à présent que je n'ai aucun droit de décider à votre place.» **Relevant la tête puis pointa son regard sur Elijah puis Kol.** «Encore désolé. C'est promis, je ne le referais plus et pour vous le prouver, je vais vous remettre les dagues et vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez.» **Avec un regard insistant afin qu'ils le croient.

-Kol suivit son regard profond puis avec le sourire. «**Ouais et bien Nik, l'amour te réussit. **

**-«Je suis d'accord.» **Poursuivit Elijah en reprenant ses couverts.** «Maintenant mangeons.**

Caroline regarda amoureusement Klaus tout en caressant tendrement son bras puis ils attaquèrent tous les 4 leurs petits déjeuners qui étaient juste parfait. Une fois le repas engloutit Elijah débarrassa, Kol se dirigea vers le salon et alluma la télé, Caroline se précipita vers la chambre et Klaus se sentit d'humeur pour peindre. Au bout d'une heure Klaus rejoignit Caroline dans leur chambre où la jeune femme assise sur le lit semblait perdus dans ses pensées.

-Rentrant dans la chambre. «**Une journée en ville ça te dit mon ange?» **Regardant de plus prêt Caroline qui était comme dans un autre monde. «**Caroline?» **

-Revenant sur terre.** «Désolée, je repensais à ce qu'a dit Kol. C'est vrai que je ne sais rien de toi.» **Le regardant où Klaus croisa les bras.** «Toi j'ai l'impression que tu me connais mieux que personne même plus que moi à certains moments et moi en retour, je sais juste que tu es un hybride qui a 3 frères.» **Penchant la tête en levant les sourcils. «**Une sœur avec un gros caractère, une mère sorcière et un père loup garou qui t'as abandonné à la naissance et qui a été massacré par ton père adoptif. En bref, je sais que ce que tout le monde sait ainsi que t'as une réputation d'hybride sanguinaire.»**

-S'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit.** «Ouais ce dont je ne suis pas fière.» **Lui prenant la main.** «Eh écoute en général, j'aime pas que les gens me voient sur un autre jour parce que ça me rend faible.»**

**-«Non, tu n'es pas faible.» **Mettant sa main sur son visage.** «Juste humain.» **

-Fuyant son regard.** «Pour ce qu'il en reste.»**

-Le forçant à la regarder.** «Eh Nik, je t'aime et si je peux supporter ton passé alors rien ne nous séparera.» **Avec le sourire.** «Et qui plus est, tu as choisi la fille la plus sarcastique et compliqué comme compagne.»**

-Avec un léger rire avant de le rompre subitement.** «Mais tu ignores tout ce que j'ai fait.»**

**-«Je m'en moque.» **Se collant à lui.** «Ce monstre, ce n'est plus toi.»**

-Caressant sa joue. «**Je t'aime Caroline. Je ne te mérite pas.»**

-Posant elle aussi une main sur sa joue.** «Si, tout comme moi je te mérite.» **Tout en penchant la tête afficha un sourire.** «Alors comme ça, peintre surdoué, cuisinier de talent. Y-a-t-il une chose que tu ignores faire?»**

-Retrouvant le sourire.** «Oui, je ne sais pas chanter.»**

**-«T'as de la chance, moi oui.» **Se rapprochant de sa bouche.

**-«Hein?» **Se reculant plus par surprise que par envie.** «Tu sais chanter?»**

**-«Tu savais pas?» **Reculant à son tour.** «Un bon point, preuve que tu ne sais pas encore tout sur moi.» **Souriant.

**-«Preuve qu'on a encore des choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre et on a toute l'éternité pour ça.»**

**-«Ouais même si t'as moins de choses à apprendre que moi. Tu n'as que 18 ans de découverte sur ma vie alors que moi, j'ai mille ans à rattraper.»**

**-«Ben justement autant avoir la vie éternelle pour tout savourer dans les détails.»**

**-«Dis comme ça.» **Faisant glisser sa main vers son cou.

**-«Viens par là.» **La prenant par les hanches et l'embrassa.

**-«Mais ça, tu sais déjà tout ce qui a savoir.» **Taquina Caroline.

**-«Oui mais c'est la partie que je préfère.» **Rentrant dans le jeu.

**-«Toi aussi?!» **Continua Caroline tout en souriant de mille feux.

Klaus continua d'embrasser Caroline et ils se retrouvèrent très vite allongés sur le lit, Klaus au dessus de Caroline. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et de ne faire qu'un pendant une bonne heure puis descendirent rejoindre les autres où Klaus remit à ses frères les dagues qui pouvaient les immobiliser.

**-«Chose promis chose due, voilà maintenant vous êtes aussi invincible que moi.» **Annonça Klaus en tentant les dagues à Elijah et Kol.

-Elijah et Kol se regardèrent surpris.** «Nik, je sais que tu aimes avoir le pouvoir alors merci. C'est la plus belle preuve de confiance et preuve d'amour que tu ne nous as jamais faite.» **Déclara Elijah.

**-«Je n'ai plus besoin de pouvoir, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, ma famille.» **Se tournant pour regarder Caroline.** «Et la femme que j'aime.» **Repositionnant son attention sur ses frères.** «Que demander de plus.»**

**-«Merci Nik.» **Dit Kol.

-Le tapotant sur l'épaule avec sourire. **«Allez.» **Les regardant avec sérieux.** «On va en ville pour la journée donc à ce soir.» **Prenant la main de Caroline.

**-«Amusez vous bien.»**

-Kol les arrêta.** «Attendez, je viens.» **

**-«Kol!» **Protesta Elijah.

-Se retournant vers Elijah.** «Quoi ? Il y a encore plein d'autres femmes qui n'attendent que moi.» **D'un air charmeur.

**-«Bon d'accord viens.» **Déclara Caroline avant de se tourner vers Elijah.** «Elijah, tu veux te joindre également à nous?»**

**-«Non merci, ça va allez, je vais profiter du calme et de la solitude pour lire. Mais merci pour l'invitation, une prochaine fois avec plaisir.» **Lui accordant un sourire.

**-«T'es sûr?» **Demanda Klaus en se rapprochant de son frère.** «Viens, ça te changera les idées, tu pourras aussi faire une rencontre.» **Avec un sourire coquin.

-Rendant son sourire.** «C'est gentil mais non, je préfère rester. Mais vous allez-y ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et amusez vous.»**

**-«Bon d'accord comme tu veux, appelle si jamais tu t'ennuies.»**

**-«Promis.» **Leur faisant un signe de la tête avec un sourire.

**-«Allez venez, les filles nous attendent.» **S'impatienta Kol en se frottant les mains.

**-«On vient deux minutes.» **Se tournant vers Kol quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Elijah. «**Ah je te jure ce gamin.» **

Klaus accorda un dernier regard à Elijah avant de reprendre la main de Caroline et de disparaître avec Kol vers la voiture où ils firent route vers le centre ville.

Elijah en profita pour faire le tour de la maison tout en réfléchissant ou du moins tout en pensant à Katherine. Ces derniers temps, ils pensaient souvent à elle, il se demandait des fois même s'il avait bien fait de la repousser. Certes, elle avait fait des erreurs et mentit mais Klaus aussi et pourtant il lui avait pardonné. Elle était enfin prête à s'engager et à tourner la page sur son passé, sur sa cavale et pourtant il l'avait repoussé. Il se demandait si elle allait bien, si elle était heureuse et où était-elle et que pouvait-elle faire? Arrivé à la bibliothèque il n'était même plus d'humeur à lire. S'il était lui aussi à moitié loup garou, il se serait changé et aurait couru aussi loin que possible afin de décompresser de sa culpabilité et de ses mauvaises pensées. À la place, il prit une voiture et se dirigea vers la forêt, les marais plus précisément. Il arriva dans un coin isolé du bayou et trouva un campement à première vue abandonné où il entra dans une cabane qui était en piteuse état et ne servait plus depuis des années, il se demandait même comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Elijah arrêta toute réflexion lorsqu'il entendit un bruit et se précipita à la recherche de ce bruit et reconnu la personne qui y était responsable.

**-«Bonjour Elijah. Ça faisait longtemps. Comment va tu?» **

-Elijah afficha un regard sérieux.** «Sophie. Que fais-tu là?» **Demanda-il sur la défensive.

-Le fixant droit dans les yeux en levant légèrement la tête.** «Comme toi apparemment, je me promène et je décompresse.»**

**-«Oui mais encore. Pourquoi le bayou? Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'as plus à te cacher. Tes sœurs et toi êtes libres.»**

**-«Oui certes mais j'ai tout de même perdu ma véritable sœur dans la bataille.»**

**-«Si tu souhaites te venger sur Klaus, tu perds ton temps et ta vie.» **Secouant la tête négativement.** «Il n'est pas responsable.»**

**-«Je sais. Je ne veux pas me venger.»**

**-«Que veux tu alors?»**

**-«Ce que tu peux me donner.» **Baissant le regard pour fixer le sol.

**-«C'est à dire.»**

-Relevant la tête. «**Le retour de ma sœur.» **

**-«Je suis désolé Sophie, j'ai perdu de la famille moi aussi, je sais ce que ça fait.» **D'un air compatissant et neutre.

**-«On guérit un jour?»**

**-«Non.» **En toute franchise.

**-«Je vois, alors que fait-t-on?» **Tout en se rapprochant.

**-«On tourne la page.» **La regardant approcher.

Sophie continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètre d'Elijah qui lui ne bougea pas, l'observant en train d'avancer curieusement. Après quelques secondes à se dévisager dans les blancs des yeux, Sophie se mit soudainement sur la pointe des pieds et osa embrasser Elijah qui la repoussa avant de l'entraîner dans la cabane où ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements et firent ce que nul ne pourrait soupçonner. C'est à dire que pendant un instant, ils laissèrent libre court à leurs pulsions et oublièrent tous leurs soucis et leurs peines. Une fois l'acte fini, ils se rhabillèrent et au moment où Elijah s'apprêtait à partir Sophie toujours assisse sur ce qu'était autrefois un lit ouvra le dialogue ou plutôt un avis.

**-«Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé.» **Argumenta Sophie le regard lourd.

-Elijah se trouva près de la porte et se retourna.** «Là dessus, on est d'accord.»**

-Détournant le regard.** «Si jamais on apprenait que j'ai couché avec un vampire, on me bannirait.» **Repointant les yeux sur Elijah.** «Ou pire.»**

**-«Je comprends et ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'on l'apprenne. Pour toi comme pour moi on gardera ça secret.»**

**-«On est d'accord.» **Se levant enfin.** «Mais dis-moi toi, que fuyais-tu ou qui?» **Curieuse.

**-«Personne.» **Baissant à son tour le regard.

-Avec un léger rire.** «Alors comme ça tout n'est pas tendre avec ton frère.»**

-Relevant la tête.** «Si. C'est pas ça.» **D'un regard dur.** «Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Adieu Sophie.» **Se retournant avant de disparaître dans les airs.

Elijah utilisa sa vitesse vampirique avant de disparaître sous les yeux de Sophie laissant juste un courant d'air s'échapper sur le seuil de la cabane abandonnée. Sophie resta encore un petit moment là, à observer les restes de cette cabane en ruine puis partit à son tour. Une jeune femme fit alors son apparition dans la pièce.

**-«Tu as entendu?» **Demanda la jeune femme une fois Sophie loin.

**-«Oui et je crois qu'on peux enfin passer à l'action.» **Lui répondit son compagnon.** «Les loups sont prêt?» **Demanda-il plus exigent que interrogatif.

**-«Ils attendent tes ordres.» **Lui répondit la jeune louve.

**-«Parfait.»** Affichant un sourire inquiétant.

* * *

_P.M.: Et voilà pour encore un chapitre assez long et complet, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous avez aimé retrouver le klaroline ainsi que la famille Mikaelson? Vous n'avez pas été trop déçus de la petite scène que j'ai faite entre Elijah et Sophie? Et qui peuvent bien être ces fichus personnes dans la cabane où Elijah et Sophie étaient? Pour le savoir faut continuer de lire..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour à tous voici le chapitre 22, désolé pour l'attente je voulais le poster hier mais j'ai eu un problème internet enfin bref le voici et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. C'est la suite du précédent sans vraiment y avoir de rapport. Merci de votre fidélité et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews._

* * *

Chapitre 22: Révélations

Klaus et Caroline, en ville depuis au moins deux heures voir plus, avaient suivis le carnaval puis décidèrent de s'esquiver vers un bar afin de s'y hydrater et retrouvèrent ainsi Kol qui faisait un numéro de charme à la serveuse qui ne semblait pas intéresser. Klaus et Caroline s'installèrent au bar où une autre serveuse que celle que Kol espérait vainement avoir un ticket apparut afin de prendre leur commande, Klaus ne tarda pas plus pour lui annoncer leurs consommations.

**-«Bonjour.» **Saluant la barmaid.** «Deux vodka, s'il vous plaît.» **Demanda Klaus.

**-«Bien sûr.» **Acquiesça la serveuse en dévisageant Caroline.

**-«Pourquoi elle m'a jeté un tel regard?» **Demanda Caroline en regardant Klaus.

**-«Tu fais jeune, elle doit se demander si t'as l'âge.» **Lui affirma Klaus.

**-«Ben toi alors?» **Le questionna-elle contrariée.

**-«Ben moi je suis bloqué dans un corps de 21 ans donc oui j'ai l'âge.» **Avoua Klaus.

**-«Il y en a qui ont de la chance. Et les autres?»**

-Klaus fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre sa question.** «Alors Rebekah aura toujours 17 ans comme Stefan et...» **La montrant.** «Toi. Kol 18 ans même s'il en fait 5.» **Roulant des yeux.** «Elijah 28 ans et Finn lui en avait 25.»**

**-«OK je vois, ben au moins j'endure le même calvaire que ta sœur.»**

**-«Oh c'est pas vraiment un calvaire.» **Caroline le regarda étonnée.** «Tu peux étudier quand tu veux comme ça.» **Lui expliqua-il avec un grand sourire.

-Avec une grimace. «**Très drôle.» **Pointant dans la direction où Kol se trouvait.** «Regardes, je crois que ton frère ne comprend pas le message.»**

-Se tournant pour observer avant de se retourner en face du bar.** «Oui, en même temps, vu la fille, il n'a aucune chance.»**

**-«Pourquoi?» **Le fixant.** «Tu l'as connais?»**

**-«Voilà.» **Prononça la serveuse en leur apportant leurs verres.

**-«Merci.» **Dit Klaus en lui tendant un pourboire.

**-«Nik?» **Reprit Caroline avec un regard toujours aussi insistant et pesant.

**-«D'accord oui, je la connais, elle s'appelle Camille.» **

**-«Je vois.» **Caroline dévia son regard une seconde avant de le reporter sur Klaus tout en le dévisageant et en plissant les yeux.** «T'as couché avec elle.» **Conclut-elle.

-Fronçant les sourcils.** «Non.» **Se tournant vers Caroline.** «Je la connais depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Elle m'a aidé pour régler quelques affaires.»**

**-«Je vois.» **Toujours en le dévisageant et roulant soudainement les yeux.** «Tu l'as hypnotisé.»**

**-«Qu'est qui te fait dire ça?» **Faisant une tête d'innocent.

**-«Je te connais.» **Bougeant la tête dans tous les sens.** «Affaires signifie problèmes, sang, hypnose, sorcière et j'en passe.»**

**-«Oui t'as raison, je l'ai fait.»**

**-«Bien.»**

**-«Bien?» **Stupéfait.

**-«Oui bien. Que veux tu que je dise?»**

**-«Je sais pas mais pas bien.»**

**-«Et ben, je le dis.» **Haussant les épaules.** «J'y peux rien de toute manière et je me console en me disant que ça fait partit de ton ancienne vie.» **Lui accordant un petit sourire que Klaus lui rendit également tout en approchant son visage du sien.

**-«OK alors...» **Mais Kol le coupa dans son monologue.

-Faisant irruption près de Klaus et Caroline.** «Et salut vous deux.» **Se tournant vers son frère.** «Dis Nik tu voudrais pas m'aider à séduire cette charmante barmaid?» **Levant sa main vers Camille afin de la saluer.

**-«Euh...» **Regardant Camille puis Caroline.** «Non, sans moi.» **Reportant son attention à son frère.** «Débrouilles-toi, d'habitude t'as besoin de l'aide de personne.»**

**-«Oui je sais mais là.» **Réajustant sa veste.** «Elle est coriace.»**

**-«Ou méfiante ou intelligente ou tout le contraire de toi ou d'une fille facile.» **Rectifia Caroline.

Kol et Klaus regardèrent Caroline énumérer toutes les raisons que Camille aurait de le rembarrer lorsque Camille remarqua enfin la présence de Klaus dans son bar et se lança à sa ou plutôt leur rencontre dans le cas présent.

**-«Klaus?» **Arrivant vers eux.

-Se retournant vers elle.** «Salut Cami.»**

**-«Cami?» **S'étrangla Caroline abasourdie le temps que Kol lui était surpris.

**-«Je croyais que tu avais quitté la ville. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de toi.»**

**-«Ben comme tu vois je suis là.»**

Caroline observa avec Kol la scène qui se passait devant eux et Klaus paraissait comme hypnotisé devant Camille que rien d'autre ne semblait exister même pas elle. Caroline se mit alors à tousser volontairement afin de faire enfin remarquer sa présence.

**-«Pardon.» **Klaus regarda Caroline.** «Caroline, je te présente Camille. Une amie.» **Tourna la tête vers Camille.** «Camille, je te présente Caroline.»**

-Serrant la main de Camille.** «Sa petite amie.» **Précisa Caroline d'un ton insistant afin qu'elle ne comprenne la nuance.

**-«Ah je vois.» **Voyant où elle voulait en venir.** «Enchantée.» **Prononça tout de même Camille avec le sourire.

**-«Et moi, son frère Kol.» **Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Kol tout en observant les sous-entendus qui se dégageaient de tous.

**-«Ah.» **Ne cachant pas son dégoût.** «Bien je vous laisse. À bientôt j'espère Klaus.» **Commençant à partir avant de se retourner. «**Et tu devrais changé ton...» **Regardant Kol.** «...Entourage.» **Puis se tourna vers Caroline. «**Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, vous avez beaucoup de chance.» **En pointant son regard vers Klaus.

**-«Merci je sais.» **Dit Caroline le plus naturellement possible tout en regardant à son tour Klaus.

**-«Euh ça veux dire quoi, changé son entourage?» **Demanda Kol, une fois Camille partit.

-Klaus et Caroline se mirent à rire.** «Qu'elle n'est pas intéressée.» **Répondit Klaus en tapotant son épaule.

Camille avait quitté le bar et Kol était partit presque en courant à sa poursuite sous le regard amusé de Klaus qui, une fois porté sur celui de Caroline, disparut et sut que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. En effet, Caroline était contrariée, voir en colère, qu'une autre femme puisse plaire à Klaus et était bien décidée à savoir si elle pourrait représenter une menace.

**-«Bien.» **Caroline perdit son sourire et tout en regardant Klaus.** «Une amie? Tu l'hypnotisais, tu l'utilisais mais c'est une amie.» **Agacée et mécontente.

**-«Ben oui, elle était sympa et agréable.» **Lui expliqua Klaus d'un ton léger.** «Et fait des cocktails comme personne.» **Ironisa-il afin d'essayer de la rassurer.

**-«Ah ouais. Mais attends Cami?» **Toujours aussi remontée et pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

**-«Quoi? C'est toi qui me reproche de ne pas me lier aux gens et maintenant je me lie trop.**

**-«C'est pas ça.» **Klaus l'attira à lui.

-L'embrassant.** «T'es mignonne quand t'es jalouse.» **Avec le sourire.

**-«Je ne suis pas jalouse.» **Klaus afficha un sourire encore plus grand.** «Je ne suis pas jalouse.» **Répéta-elle plus fort et plus grave avant de pointer un doigt sur lui.** «Attends de me voir vraiment jalouse.»**

Kol refit son apparition dans le bar et retourna auprès de Klaus et Caroline qui étaient en train de mettre les choses au clair.

**-«Bon j'abandonne, c'est pas la peine, j'ai perdu la côte.» **Annonça Kol en arrivant jusqu'à eux puis en s'asseyant sur un siège.** «Sinon quoi de beau?» **demanda-t-il en les regardant tour à tour où il semblait avoir couper leurs échanges.

**-«Oh rien, ton frère croit que je suis jalouse.» **Déballa Caroline en fixant Klaus des yeux.

**-«Et c'est très mignon, preuve que tu tiens à moi et que tu m'aimes.» **Argumenta Klaus.

**-«Oui pas faux. Bien rattrapé.» **Déduisit Kol.

**-«Je ne suis pas jalouse!» **S'emporta Caroline.

**-«Si tu l'es.»** Enfonçant Kol en vidant le verre de Caroline.

**-«Caroline, je t'aime d'accord. Je t'aime et je ne compte pas te tromper ni te quitter, tu es la seule avec qui je veux être et ça, ça ne changera jamais. Je te le promet.» **

Klaus s'était rapproché d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'il argumentait sa déclaration et Caroline lui caressa la joue avant de combler le peu de centimètre qui manquait.

-L'embrassant.** «Je t'aime aussi Nik mais elle est... et tu es...» **Klaus la coupa.

-Flattant son ego tout en la coupant.** «Je suis irrésistible.» **Caroline le tapa sur l'épaule.** «Non sérieusement, c'est une amie et je suis ton petit ami même si je n'aime pas ce mot, on va dire amant. Je suis à toi mon amour, à toi et à personne d'autre.»**

**-«Oh mon amour, je t'aime.» **L'embrassant.** «Je suis à toi aussi.» **Retrouvant son sourire.** «Pour toujours.»**

**-«T'as intérêt parce que le premier qui te regarde, je le tue.» **Déballa Klaus très sérieux.

**-«Nik...» **Le reprit Caroline avant que Kol ne les coupe encore une fois.

**-«Oh bombe en approche.» **Annonça Kol en déviant son regard vers une charmante jeune femme qui se dirigea vers le bar.

**-«Je te croyais rouillé.» **Lui envoya Klaus.

**-«Je sais.» **Dit Kol sans même les regarder.

Sans même adresser un seul regard à Klaus ou à Caroline, Kol entreprit de rejoindre la jeune femme qu'il avait repéré et qui était au bar attendant qu'on vienne lui prendre sa commande. Il était donc à présent devant elle et, sans plus tarder, il lui fit la conversation avec une prestation charmeur et décontracté, une technique que lui seul avait le secret et dont curieusement marchait sur presque toutes les femmes.

**-«Salut beauté, ça te dirais un verre?»**

**-«Pourquoi pas.» **Accepta la fameuse femme que Kol avait abordé.

**-«Très bien je peux même te servir de guide, j'habite ici tu sais et toi tu es là en vacances, non?» **Dragua Kol.

**-«Oui.»**

**-«Je le savais, tu es tellement belle que je t'aurais déjà aperçu sinon.»**

**-«Oh quel charmeur. Bon d'accord pour un verre et la visite guidée.»**

**-«C'est parti.»**

**-«Attends tu n'invites pas tes amis?» **Demanda-elle en regardant Klaus et Caroline.

-Kol porta également son regard vers Klaus et Caroline.** «Euh, ce ne sont pas amis et puis ils m'ennuient. Ils respirent trop l'amour à mon goût.» **

Kol avait prononcé sa dernière phrase d'un ton assez fort afin que Klaus et Caroline qui étaient toujours au bar non loin de lui à discuter, à s'embrasser, à rire et à boire puissent l'entendre. Klaus et Caroline tournèrent alors leurs têtes et leurs attentions sur Kol qui se dirigeait à présent vers la sortie avec sa nouvelle prétendante. Klaus et Caroline décidèrent alors de le mettre un peu mal à l'aise et avant qu'il sorte du bar ils lui lancèrent quelques vannes.

**-«Ah... euh... d'accord.» **Suivit la jeune vacancière tout en étant un peu perdue.

**-«Salut Casanova.» **Le vanna Klaus avec le sourire ce qui le fit retourner.

**-«Oublies pas de rentrer ce soir, trésor.» **Lui balança Caroline.

Kol quitta le bar avec sa charmante amie en faisant une drôle de mine à Caroline qui riait de sa blague et Klaus le regarda partir tout en buvant son verre et le saluant de la main. La pauvre fille, elle ne comprenait rien mais suivait tout de même aveuglément Kol.

**-«Ah là-là pauvre fille. Encore un cœur brisé.» **Se désespéra Caroline en reportant son regard sur son amant.

**-C'est Kol que veux-tu. **Lui annonça Klaus avant de finir son verre.** «Bon sinon que veux-tu faire? Retourner observer le carnaval? Faire les magasins? Rentrer à la maison?»**

**-«Et si on faisait plutôt un tour par la forêt pour faire une petite excursion avant de rentrer.» **Lui proposa Caroline. «**Elijah doit sûrement s'ennuyer tout seul à la maison.» **

**-«Hum!» **Faisant mine de réfléchir.** «Ton idée est mieux. D'accord.»**

Klaus paya les consommations qu'ils avaient prises puis conduisit Caroline vers la sortie quittant donc à leur tour le bar. Ils marchaient vers la voiture quand Klaus se demanda s'il pouvait en profiter pour soumettre une idée à Caroline.

**-«Mais cette excursion me permettra-t-elle de te toucher... Intimement?» **Sous-entendit Klaus

**-«C'est le but.» **Lui répondit Caroline avec le sourire.

**-«OK.» **Levant un sourcil.** «Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend.» **Accélérant le pas.

Klaus entraîna Caroline presque jusqu'en courant à la voiture où une fois arrivés Caroline taquina Klaus en jouant avec ses jambes et n'hésitant pas à se coller à lui. Klaus regardait plus Caroline que la route et il manqua à plusieurs reprise de renverser de pauvres marcheurs mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui tardait s'était d'arriver au plus vite dans les bois afin d'avoir ce que Caroline lui avait promis. Ils passèrent donc le dernier carrefour avec difficulté mais finirent tout de même par y arriver et Klaus gara sa voiture à l'entrée du bayou.

**- « Allez viens, suis moi. » **Déclara Klaus impatient en prenant la main de Caroline.

**- « Je te suis. » **L'arrêtant.** « Attends. »**

**- « Non t'as promis. » **La regardant suppliant.** « Allez. »**

**- «Oui désolé j'ai cru que...» **Klaus la regarda**. «Non rien.» **Reprenant sa main.** «C'est parti .»**

Caroline suivit Klaus qui l'entraîna dans les bois où ils étaient tellement prit dans leur passion qu'ils n'aperçurent même pas qu'ils étaient observés.

**- « Est-ce que ça va? » **Demanda Hayley en sortant de sa cachette.

**- « Oui. » **Annonça son associé en apparaissant à son tour.** « Si Caroline est assez stupide pour se laisser entraîner par lui, tant pis pour elle. »**

**- « Tu es sûre que s'est ça? » **S'inquiéta-elle.

**- « De toute façon, c'est terminé. » **S'approchant d'elle.** « Allez viens, on a un hybride à exterminer. » **L'entraînant dans les bois.

**- « D'accord. » **Le suivant le sourire aux lèvres.

Klaus continua toujours d'entraîner Caroline au fin fond de la forêt qui se demanda pourquoi il voulait s'engloutir autant dans les bois, il n'y avait personne à plus de 30 km à la ronde.

**- « Alors dis moi, tu comptes me perdre en m'entraînant au fin fond de la forêt pour être sûr que je ne retrouve pas le chemin inverse. » **Annonça Caroline en tenant toujours aussi fermement la main de Klaus.

**- «Non. » **S'arrêtant.** « C'est pour être tranquille et sûr que personne ne nous trouve.» **Sondant les horizons.

**- « Klaus il n'y a personne à plus de 30 km. » **Lui déclara Caroline en l'observant.

**- « Que tu crois. » **Croisant son regard.** « Beaucoup de personnes se réfugient ici. **S'approchant d'elle.** « Autrefois les loups garous y vivaient avant d'être chassés et exterminés. » **Détournant le regard et le pas.** « C'est d'ailleurs là que tout s'est terminé.**

**- « Que tout s'est terminé? Comment ça? »**

**- « Rien. » **Toujours dos à elle.** « T'inquiètes, on est tranquille. » **Écoutant une dernière fois.

- Le retournant.** « T'es sûr? »**

**- « Oui enfin si ça t'ennuies pas d'être espionner par des lapins ou des écureuils. » **Lui affirma-il avec un petit rire.

**- « Je devrais supporter. » **Lui rendant son sourire puis Klaus commença à l'embrasser mais elle l'arrêta.** « Attends. »**

- Surpris.** « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as vu quelqu'un? » **Regardant partout.

**- « Non s'est pas ça. » **Klaus porta son attention sur elle.** « Je voudrais te voir. Transformes-toi. »**

**- « Quoi? » **Pas sûr d'avoir compris.** « Non! » **Réalisant de quoi elle parlait.** « T'es malade? Hors de question! Je te tuerai. »**

**- « Non. » **Secouant négativement la tête.** « Tu ne le feras jamais. » **Avec un regard insistant.** «J'ai confiance en toi. Transformes-toi. Je voudrais savoir à quoi tu ressemble en loup.»**

**- « Caroline! » **Insista Klaus.

**- «Nik.» **Posant une main sur sa joue.** « J'ai confiance en toi, tu le devrais aussi. Tu dis que tu n'as jamais été aussi fort que depuis que je suis avec toi alors prouves-le. Transformes-toi »**

**- « J'ai dit que je n'étais jamais aussi heureux depuis que tu es avec moi. »**

- Roulant des yeux. « **Oui ça marche aussi. S'il te plaît après tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux de mon corps. » **Déclara-elle d'un voix charmeuse.** « Mais en attendant montres-moi le loup qui est en toi. » **D'un air suppliant.

**- « Très bien. » **Caroline se mit à sourire.** « Recules-toi. » **Elle s'exécuta.** « N'oublies pas ta promesse. » **Elle lui fit oui de tête.

Klaus ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer et là en les rouvrant, ils devinrent jaunes et ses os commencèrent à se briser le faisant tomber au sol et hurler de douleur.

**- « Nik! Nik! »** S'affola Caroline inquiète. **« Ça va?** **Je croyais que ça ne te faisais plus souffrir? »**

**- « Recules! »** Ordonna Klaus. « **Ne t'approches pas! »** Agitant une main afin de la dissuader d'approcher. « **Je le sens qui vient. »** Se remettant à hurler.

Caroline recula d'un pas mais quand elle l'entendit une nouvelle fois hurler, avança. Klaus était à 4 pattes et son pelage commençait à apparaître, ses yeux étaient d'un jaune pur, il ne criait plus mais grognait, son nez se transforma en museau et son visage disparut et ses vêtements se déchirèrent laissant place à la bête en lui, au loup. Il observa Caroline, elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle n'aurait jamais peur de lui mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'avancer, il grognait la faisant reculer. Il ne bougea pas, elle ne bougea pas non plus. Ils s'observaient mutuellement, il ne l'attaqua pas mais avait les dents serrées et de la baffe s'écoulait au travers de sa gueule. Il avait également un air menaçant, un air qui disait ''si tu bouges, je te dévore'' mais Caroline ne se laissait pas abattre, après tout, c'était elle qui avait tant insisté, il fallait qu'elle assume, qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle avait raison, qu'il ne lui ferait rien, qu'il ne risquait pas de la tuer ni de la blesser. Elle commença à lui parler afin de l'apaiser et de le calmer.

**- « Nik. » **Mettant ses mains en évidence afin qu'il puisse juger de ses intentions.** « C'est moi. Caroline. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. » **Essayant de faire un pas.** « C'est moi. Tu ne me feras rien. C'est moi. Je vais m'approcher. » **Mais il lui aboya dessus.** « C'est moi. » **

Elle leva une main et la lui tendit, il la sentit. Pendant ce temps, elle s'approcha doucement mais sûrement. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui et pouvait commencer à sentir sa chaleur au travers de sa paume de main. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et le caressa. Tout en lui répétant que c'était elle et qu'elle l'aimait et, là, il se re-transforma sous ses yeux. Ses pattes redevenaient des mains et pieds, sa fourrure en son corps si musclé et athlétique, ses yeux redevenaient bleus, son museau se transforma en nez et sa bouche. Oh oui, sa bouche qu'elle aimait tant embrasser refit son apparition. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et il se trouvait complètement nus ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

**- «Nik.»** L'encerclant dans ses bras. «**Tout va bien. Je suis là.»** Caressant ses cheveux.

**- «Ca..Caroline.»** Prononça Klaus avec une voix à peine audible tout en resserrant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

**- «Oui.»** Quittant ses bras tout en continuant de le regarder. «**Tu y es arrivé, je suis là. Sans aucunes égratignures.» **Caressant sa joue.** «Tout va bien.» **Lui souriant.

**- «Oh Caroline.»** La resserrant dans ses bras. «**Je t'aime.»**

**- «Moi aussi, je t'aime.»** Se séparant de l'étreinte. «**Aussi bien sous ta forme humaine que animal.»** Avec un grand sourire. «**Tu es irrésistible.»**

**- «Merci.»** Lui rendant son sourire et avec un regard coquin.** «Je peux avoir mon cadeau maintenant?»** La caressant.

- Avec un rire éclatant. «**Bien sûr.» **

Il l'embrassa et elle commença à enlever ses vêtements, vu que Klaus était déjà nu, il n'avait pas besoin de se déshabiller et aida donc Caroline à retirer les siens puis l'allongea sur le sol et se plaça sur elle tout en s'introduisant en elle. Cette expérience les rapprochèrent encore plus et leur procura un plaisir si intense que l'orgasme ne tarda pas à se manifester et ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés à se regarder et à se caresser. Par la suite, ils décidèrent finalement de se redresser rassemblant leurs vêtements, Klaus essaya de récupérer quelques vêtements même si la plupart était déchiqueté et donc non récupérable. Une fois rhabillé ou du moins assez présentable, ils rejoignirent la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le manoir.

**- «Tu as vu?» **Demanda Hayley en s'approchant dès Klaus et Caroline hors d'atteinte.

**- «Oui. Il s'est transformé devant elle et alors? » **Annonça Tyler, contrarié et déboussolé.

**- «Et alors il ne lui a rien fait.» **Déclara d'elle abasourdie.** «Un loup, une fois sous sa vrai forme, n'est pas contrôlable et dès qu'il aperçoit un vampire, il le traque et le tue.» **Lui expliqua-t-elle afin qu'il comprenne où elle venait en venir.

**- «Ce qui veut dire qu'on a trouvé sa faiblesse.» **En conclut Tyler.

**- «Caroline. C'est Caroline.» **Le regardant.** «Si tu veux l'atteindre, il faut s'en prendre à elle.»**

**- «Oui et je sais comment, suis-moi.» **Commençant à partir.

- L'arrêtant dans sa lancée.** «Tyler attends ... Étant donné qu'ils sont loin à présent et avant de se lancer dans cette chasse, on a un peu de temps pour...» **Le parcourant de partout.

**- «Hayley.» **Supplia-t-il sachant ce qu'elle sous entendait.

**- «Oh allez, tu en as envie, je le sais.» **Lui annonça-elle dans les yeux.

- Attrapant ses mains en la regardant intensément.** «Bien sûr mais c'est pas le moment.»**

**- «C'est jamais le moment.» **Déçue.

Hayley détourna les yeux et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le campement quand Tyler l'attrapa par le bras ce qui la surpris mais ne se débattit pas pour autant. Il la serra contre lui pour un baiser fougueux et sauvage qui n'avait rien de romantique au contraire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui enlever ses vêtements mais de les lui arracher et Hayley se satisfaisait de lui faire également subir le même sort et d'une façon animale et brutale se firent l'amour ou plutôt pratiquèrent une partie de sexe ici dans les bois à quelques mètres de la scène torride qu'avaient échangés Klaus et Caroline quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Arrivés au manoir, Klaus et Caroline atteignirent vite leur chambre afin d'être plus présentable et retrouvèrent ensuite Elijah qui était dans la bibliothèque en train de bouquiner. Il leva le nez de son livre en les entendant arriver.

**-«Déjà revenus?» **Demanda Elijah en les apercevant.

**-«Euh oui Caroline s'inquiétait et on était crevé de courir partout.» **Lui expliqua Klaus avec un sourire éclatant tout comme Caroline.

**-«Ça va toi?» **Demanda Caroline en sondant Elijah qui semblait troublé.

-Se tournant vers Caroline. **«Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.» **Lui souriant.

**-«Je suis désolé, c'est dans ma nature. Sinon qu'as tu fait?» **Lui demanda Caroline.

**-«Oh pas grand chose d'intéressant. J'ai lu.» **Lui montrant le bouquin.

**-«T'es pas sorti ?» **Le questionna Klaus.

**-«Si, je suis allé prendre l'air et chasser pour le plaisir et ma soif en dehors de la ville.» **Répondit Elijah en évitant son regard. «**Et vous, c'était bien votre après-midi?» **S'empressa de demander Elijah avant de se faire démasquer.

-Se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire.** «Oui très instructif.» **Voyant le regard étonné d'Elijah posé sur elle.** «Je veux dire... intéressant enfin non grandiose. Magnifique.» **

**-«Une journée ordinaire quoi.» **Compléta Klaus.

**-«Très bien. Et Kol?»**

**-«Oh tu le connais, ici et là.» **Faisant des signes avec ses mains avant de les stopper.** «En charmante compagnie quoi. Je crois que c'est pas la peine qu'on l'attende.»**

**-«Très bien.» **Fixant son frère tout en remuant la tête.

**-«Tu nous écoutes au moins?» **Demanda Klaus en l'observant.

**-«Très bien.» **Perdu dans ses pensées.** «Hein?» **Revenant sur terre.** «Quoi? Oui, bien sûr.» **Déviant le regard.

**-«Qu'as-tu réellement fait?» **Posa Klaus en le quittant pas du regard.

-Fronçant les sourcils.** «Ce que je vous ai dit.» **Levant les yeux au ciel.** «Avec quelques remords, tu me connais.»**

**-«Oui.» **Mettant une main sur son épaule.** «Allez t'inquiètes, ça va aller. Un scotch pour te remonter le morale?»**

**-«Pourquoi pas.»**

**-«Bien. Caroline?»** Mais au moment où celle-ci allait répondre, Kol entra.

**-«Salut ma famille.» **Le sourire aux lèvres.** «Ah! Les vacancières, je les adore. Elles sont trop chaudes.» **Déballa Kol jouissif.

**-«Non merci, pas de détails.** Elijah quitta la pièce

-Caroline regarda Elijah quitter la pièce puis aperçut le regard de Kol sur elle. «**Je vais voir si la chambre a besoin de rangement.»**

-Kol posa ensuite son attention sur Klaus qui décida d'esquiver aussi. «**Je t'accompagne.»**

**-«OK je garde mes réjouissances pour moi. Dès fois les années 1400 me manquent.» **Cria à travers les pièces Kol afin que tout le monde puissent l'entendre.

* * *

_P.M.: Voici pour ce chapitre, ça vous a plu ? Les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long et je pense qu'ils ne rétréciront plus maintenant, j'espère que ça vous convient. Vous connaissez à présent l'identité du couple masqué qui avaient faits leurs apparitions dans la dernière scène du chapitre précédent. Mais je suppose que vous vous en êtes doutés, que s'était eux. Tyler prépare toujours sa vengeance mais ne passera pas à l'action de suite donc si vous attendez avec impatience la confrontation il va falloir attendre, désolé. Vous aurez aussi un aperçu de ce qui s'est passé à la Nouvelle-Orléans avant l'arrivée de Caroline dans un chapitre flash-back qui n'est pas encore d'actualité. Patience mes petits, ça arrive. Sinon ça vous a plu la transformation de Klaus et le fait que Caroline ait pu l'approcher sans être blessée?_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère. J'attends votre avis avec impatience et merci encore pour votre fidélité et vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois un grand plaisir. Je vous souhaite à présent une lecture et à bientôt... Bisous._

* * *

Chapitre 23: Soirée détente ou de folie

Stefan et Rebekah étaient dans les rues de Venise depuis le début de la matinée et avaient décidés de passer leur dernière soirée dans un des plus beau, des plus romantique et des plus cher restaurant de cette ville. Ils avaient prit une chambre d'hôtel uniquement pour se préparer et planifier leur soirée.

**- « Alors une fois qu'on aura manger que penses-tu d'une balade en barque? » **Proposa Rebekah en s'approchant de Stefan.

**- « Oui ça me semble parfait. » **Lui répondit Stefan avec le sourire en se retournant vers elle.

**- « T'es sûr? » **L'observant.** « Si t'as une meilleure idée, dis-le, on verra après. » **Lui annonça Rebekah assez nerveuse.

- La prenant par les bras. « **Mais non t'inquiètes pas, ta proposition est parfaite. » **La regardant dans les yeux.** « Ne t'en fait pas, tout sera pour le mieux. » **

- Baissant les yeux. « **C'est que c'est notre dernière soirée, on doit en profiter. » **

**- « Je sais. » **Levant son menton afin qu'elle le regarde.** « Que penses-tu de resto, balade en barque, feux d'artifice, bal costumé, bain de minuit et levée de soleil dans le parc? » **Suggéra Stefan avec un sourire plus ou moins coquin.

**- « Ça me semble plus que parfait. » **Lui rendant son sourire.

**- « Alors c'est partit! » **Se dirigeant pour partir.

- L'arrêtant. « **Attends ta cravate! » **Attrapant sa cravate.** « Elle est mal mise. » **L'arrangeant.** « Attends laisse-moi faire. » **Stefan se laissa faire tout en l'observant.

**- « Merci mon amour. » **Plaçant une mèche derrière son oreille avant de lui caresser la joue.

- L'embrassant.** « Je t'aime Stefan. »**

**- « Je t'aime aussi. »**

Stefan se dirigea vers la porte, Rebekah derrière lui, puis une fois la porte fermée, ils partirent main dans la main en direction du restaurant où ils réussirent à avoir une place sur la terrasse qui avait une vue au bord de l'eau. Comme quoi, ça a des avantages de sortir avec une originelle qui est la pro de l'organisation. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de manger, ils allèrent vers les quais pour embarquer dans une barque qui leurs feraient une traversée épopée à travers les plus beaux endroits de la ville. Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette ville est la plus romantique. De retour sur la terre ferme, ils arrivèrent à temps pour le bal où on leur tendirent leurs déguisements et leurs masques et Stefan et Rebekah passèrent quasiment toute la soirée à danser et à rire. Minuit retentit sur la place et le feux d'artifice de la fin de l'automne éclata. Stefan et Rebekah avaient soigneusement prit les mesures afin d'avoir la meilleure des places pour mieux savourer ainsi le feux d'artifices sous toutes ses coutures et ses merveilles. À la fin des festivités, Stefan entraîna Rebekah vers la rivière où nul n'allait à cette heure-ci surtout vu la température de l'eau. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements avant de plonger dans l'eau où, même si elle était glacée, ils s'en fichèrent tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils s'amusaient et qu'ils étaient là ensemble. Rebekah sortit de l'eau et courra vers sa serviette mais Stefan la rattrapa, la faisant tournoyer avant de la placer sur la serviette, se plaçant sur elle.

**- « Alors cette soirée est selon tes exigences? » **Demanda Stefan tout en caressant le visage de Rebekah et la maintenant bien sous lui.

**- « Et même plus. » **Avoua Rebekah tout sourire.** « Elle est parfaite tout comme toi. Je t'aime. »**

**- « Je t'aime aussi. Et je suis loin d'être parfait. »**

**- « C'est vrai tu ronfles. » **Annonça Rebekah d'un air sérieux afin de le taquiner.

**- « Quoi? » **La regardant surpris.** « C'est faux. » **Dit-il afin de démentir.

**- « Oui je sais. »** Rigolant

**- « Oh la menteuse. » **Se collant encore plus à elle.** « Attends, viens par là. »**

Rebekah échappa à l'emprise de Stefan et se mit à courir partout autour de l'étendu d'eau, Stefan à ses trousses. Il réussit enfin à l'attraper et la replacer sur la serviette tout en l'embrassant, il la caressa et lui fit l'amour sous le ciel étoilé où leur soirée était presque déjà terminée. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient dans le parc qu'ils avaient choisit pour leur levé de soleil et avaient passés la nuit à se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient et les rayons du soleil commençaient à venir alors que 6h sonna.

**- « Regardes! »** Montrant l'horizon.** « Ça y est le soleil se lève. »**

**- « C'est beau. »** Se tournant vers Stefan. « **Merci Stefan. »**

**- « De quoi? » **Demanda-il en se retournant pour la regarder.

**- « D'être toi, pour commencer, de m'aimer, de me rendre heureuse, de me faire rire, de me supporter et de me prouver que le monde est aussi beau que toi. »**

- L'embrassant. « **Je t'en prie, c'est avec joie et le monde ne sera jamais aussi beau que toi. Je t'aime Rebekah et chaque jour, je remercie le ciel d'être à tes côtés. »**

Tout en s'observant et rigolant de mille feux, ils passèrent encore une bonne heure dans les bras de l'autre se moquant des promeneurs qui passaient et les dévisageaient. Puis ils rejoignirent ensuite leur hôtel afin de pouvoir dormir un peu et de préparer leur départ. 12H: l'heure du départ. Les valises en mains et prêt à partir, ils dirent au revoir à l'hôtel et à Venise avant de monter dans la voiture faisant route pour leur retour aux États-Unis. Stefan avait exigé de faire une escale à Atlanta avant de rentrer à Mystic Falls pour revoir Lexie et lui présenter Rebekah mais pour que Lexie puisse aussi voir de ses propres yeux à quel point, il respirait à présent le bonheur et Stefan voulait s'assurer que s'était également le cas de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Klaus était réveillé depuis quelques temps déjà et attendait que son ange se réveille ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle se tourna vers lui et, tout en ouvrant les yeux, l'observa perdu dans ses pensées.

**- « À quoi tu penses? » **Demanda Caroline en l'observant.

**- « Eh bonjour toi. » **Se tournant vers elle.** « Oh je pense à toi, voyons qui d'autre? »**

- L'embrassant. « **T'as intérêt. »**

**- « Petit déjeuner ça te dit? » **Demanda-il.

- Avec une petite moue tout en s'étirant.** « Oh j'ai pas envie de me lever. »**

**- « Tant mieux parce qu'aujourd'hui il est servi à domicile. » **Prenant le plateau caché sous le lit. « **Ou plutôt au lit. »**

**- « Oh Nik c'est trop. » **Se redressant.** « Merci c'est beau. » **Le regardant avant de replacer son attention sur le plateau.** « T'as même pensé à une tasse de sang. » **Caressant sa joue.** « T'es trop mignon. »** L'embrassant. « **Je t'aime. »**

- L'embrassant. « **Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. »** La regardant boire sa tasse de sang. « **Beurk je sais pas comment tu fais pour avaler ça. »** Lui montrant la tasse.

**- « Oh question d'habitude et c'est meilleur que du sang de lapin. »**

**- « C'est Stefan qui t'as obligé à te nourrir de lapin? »**

**- « Oui enfin avant qu'il m'habitue au poche. » **Lui annonça-elle.** « C'est comme à la source mais sans le côté meurtrier. » **Continuant de boire sa tasse.

**- « Ouais enfin je préfère à la source tout de même. »**

**- « T'as essayé? » **Demanda-elle en le regardant.

**- « Sûrement pas. » **Déclara-il sur un ton qui signifia tout le contraire.

**- « T'as essayé. » **Avec le sourire.

**- « Oui, j'ai essayé, contente. En même temps, tes poches remplissent le frigo et j'étais curieux mais bon je ferai plus l'expérience. » **Faisant une grimace.** « C'est dégueulasse! »**

**- « Pas autant que de tuer. » **Dit-elle le regard fixé sur les crêpes.

**- « Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de tuer. »**

**- « Oui mais j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à me contrôler. »**

**- « Je peux t'apprendre. »**

- Le regardant. « **Quoi? » **Secouant la tête.** « Non! T'inquiètes, ça va. » **Fuyant son regard.** « Mes poches me suffisent. »**

**- « De quoi as-tu peur mon ange? » **Demanda Klaus en ne déviant pas le regard de Caroline.

**- « De ne pas me contrôler. » **Le regard toujours fixé sur son petit déjeuner.

**- « Je serai là, je t'arrêterais au besoin. **Dit-il en caressant sa jambe.

**- « Je sais. » **Lui prenant la main posée sur sa jambe.** « Mais j'ai peur que tu me trouves faible ou moins attirante. » **Lui avoua Caroline en osant enfin le regarder.

**- « Quoi? Tu rigoles tu ne seras jamais faible Caroline. Tu es l'être la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse. » **Souriant. « **Et puis je te trouverais toujours attirante que tu sois habillée en clocharde, que tu sois en bikini ou même couverte de sang ou de vomi. » **

- Lui rendant son sourire.** « Merci t'es adorable. Enfin jusqu'à la phase vomi. »**

**- « Oui je trouve aussi. » **Regardant le plateau.** « Et dis, je peux avoir un pan-cakes. »**

**- « Tiens. » **

Caroline lui tendit le pan-cakes où Klaus ouvrit la bouche afin qu'elle le mette à l'intérieur. Ils continuèrent leur petit déjeuner ainsi qu'à rire et à se cajoler. Puis ils trouvèrent, ensuite le courage de se lever, de se laver, de s'habiller et de rejoindre les autres.

**- « Bonjour Niklaus. Bonjour Caroline. » **Salua Elijah sans lever sa tête de son journal.

**- « Bonjour Elijah. »** Disent en chœur Klaus et Caroline. « **Où est Kol? » **Demanda Caroline en sondant les environs.

**- « Oh il n'est sûrement pas rentré de chez sa prétendante ou un truc de ce genre. » **Annonça Elijah en levant enfin le nez du journal.

**- « Plus un truc du genre si vous voulait mon avis. » **Déclara Klaus avant d'entendre le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

**- « C'est fini! » **Se dirigeant vers sa famille tout en secouant les mains.** « Non non et non plus de femmes j'en ai ma claque de leurs comportements. » **S'asseyant en face d'Elijah.

**- « Quand on parle du loup. » **Prononça Elijah en tournant la page de son journal et sans faire attention à ce que Kol venait de dire.

**- « Que s'est il passait? Elle n'a pas voulu te suivre? » **Conclut Klaus.

**- « Non c'est pas ça. »**

**- « Tu t'es encore trompé de prénoms? » **Déduisit Caroline.

**- « Non. » **La regardant suspicieux.

**- « Elle a fait des projets d'avenirs. » **Ajouta Klaus.

**- « Non. » **Fronçant les sourcils.** « Stop! » **Levant les mains.** « Eh mais que vous arrivent-ils? Je suis si prévoyant? » **Demanda Kol en dévisageant chacune des personnes présentes.

**- « Oui! » **Dirent en chœur Elijah, Klaus et Caroline.

**- « OK. Bon alors soirée famille s'impose. » **Se frottant les mains. « **Allez on sort ce soir mettez vous sur votre 31. » **Regardant Elijah.** « Enfin pour toi, Elijah ça changera pas de d'habitude. » **Tous se mirent à regarder Elijah.

- Tapotant l'épaule d'Elijah. « **Oui là dessus il a pas tord. »** Elijah se mit à souffler. « **Très bien ça marche. » **Se tournant vers Kol.** « On te laisse choisir l'endroit**. » Kol commença à s'extasier. « **Mais pas de club de strip-tease ou soirée à thèmes ou de célibataire ou je ne sais quoi qui serait ennuyeuse pour Elijah, embarrassante pour Caroline et désobligeante pour moi. On est d'accord? » **Dévisageant Kol.

**- « On est d'accord. » **Affichant un grand sourire.** « Soyez prêt pour 21h, j'organise ça. »**

**- « Très bien. »**

Kol était à fond dans son organisation, Klaus était monté peindre une nouvelle toile, Elijah s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour lire comme à son habitude et Caroline se mit derrière son écran d'ordinateur afin de voir ses mails et d'y répondre. L'après-midi était presque achevé et ils se retirèrent tous afin de se préparer pour la soirée où ils espéraient que Kol n'en fasse pas trop. Caroline opta pour une robe mi longue à bretelle très fine et des escarpins bleu ouvert. Klaus lui avait un jean foncé noir et une chemise blanche avec col ouvert et sans cravate accompagné d'une jolie veste noir. Elijah comme toujours, costume de vigueur pantalon noir, chemise blanche, cravate rouge et veste noir. Kol lui avait préféré une tenue décontractée pantalon beige, chemise rouge et veste noir. Ils descendirent à l'entrée où tout le monde attendait Caroline qui mit sa touche finale afin d'être radieuse et parfaite. Kol s'impatienta et Elijah essaya tout pour le calmer, Klaus décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle fabriquait.

**- « Caroline, mon cœur t'es prête? » **Demanda Klaus en entrant dans la chambre.** « On t'attend, Kol est intenable. » **Se plaignit-il en approchant vers elle.

**- « Oui c'est bon j'ai finit je suis prête. » **Se retournant face à lui.** « Alors qu'en penses tu? »**

- Klaus se figea subjugué par sa beauté.** « Tu es parfaite, divine et ça valait le coup d'attendre. » **Comblant les pas qui le séparait de Caroline.** « T'as de la chance qu'on doive partir sinon je te laisserai pas quitter cette chambre. »**

- Souriant.** « Ah ouais. » **Caressant son torse avant d'agripper son col.** « Mais toi dans cette tenue tu es juste magnifique, splendide, renversant. » **Encerclant ses bras autour de son cou.** « Je fond complètement. »**

**- « Ah ouais tant mieux, c'est le but. » **Souriant à son tour.

**- « Bon alors vous venez, on attend nous. » **S'impatienta Kol

**- « Oui on arrive. » **Cria Klaus.** « Bon allons-y avant de se faire charcutier par Kol. »**

**- « T'as raison. Filons. » **Klaus mata les fesses de Caroline et sans même réfléchir lui mit une tape dessus.** « Eh! »**

- Levant les mains en l'air.** « Désolé, t'es juste irrésistible, dur de résister. » **S'approchant d'elle. « **Vivement la fin de la soirée. » **

**- « Oui je te comprend. » **Faisant un signe de la main pour qu'il passe. « **Je t'en prie. » **

**- « Oh merci. » **Klaus passa et Caroline observa ses fesses et lui mit à son tour une claque où Klaus la regarda l'air de dire ''t'as osé.'' **« Quoi, tu l'as cherché, fallait pas commencer, ni être aussi canon. » **

Caroline afficha un sourire remplis de sous-entendus tout en se mordant la lèvre en observant Klaus qui le fit rire. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée où Kol les pressa davantage afin de rejoindre la voiture. Elijah se plaça au côté conducteur, Kol à côté, Klaus et Caroline à l'arrière. Kol les emmenèrent dans un restaurant très chic puis ils arrivèrent à la boîte de nuit la plus branchée de la ville et malgré qu'il ne soit que 1h30, il y avait déjà la queue devant l'entrée. Kol se pointa devant le vigile et lui fit son numéro et voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, l'hypnotisa afin qui les laissent passer ce qui fit ce qui ne réjouissaient pas les autres dans la file. À l'intérieur, ils y avaient encore plus de monde où tous se bousculèrent pour passer. Kol arriva tout de même à trouver une place assisse et fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre.

**- « Wouah c'est gigantesque ici. » **S'exclama Caroline en s'asseyant à côté de Klaus.

**- « Ah oui c'est vrai t'es pas habitué pauvre Care. Ceux de Mystic Falls à côté c'est de la gnognotte. » **Se moqua Kol.

**- « Je vais nous chercher à boire, vous voulez quoi? » **Demanda Elijah en se levant.

**- « Martini pour moi s'il te plaît Lijah. » **Formula Klaus

**- « Whisky. » **Sollicita Kol en observant les allers et venus.

**- « Euh je crois que pour tenir, une vodka ne sera pas de trop. » **Annonça Caroline.

**- « Très bien j'emmène ça. » **Prononça Elijah en se dirigeant vers le bar.

**- « Merci Lijah. » **Crièrent Klaus et Caroline afin qu'il l'entende.

- Klaus posa son bras sur l'épaule de Caroline et tout en se pendant vers son oreille.** « Ça va? Pas trop bruyant? » **Questionna-il.

**- « Non t'inquiètes, c'est super. » **Lui répondit Caroline en remuant.

**- «OK je vous laisse, je vais voir si Elijah a besoin d'aide.» **Affirma Kol en se levant à son tour.

**- « D'accord. » **

Klaus regarda Kol se diriger vers le bar, ce dernier matait toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Klaus reporta ensuite très vite son attention sur Caroline lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille qui la fit rire et Kol arriva au bar où Elijah était en train de commander les verres de chacun.

**- « Eh salut. » **Annonça Kol en s'accoudant dos au bar.

- Se retourna vers Kol.** « Kol? T'es pas resté avec Niklaus et Caroline? » **

**- « Euh disons que leur bonheur me tue. » **

**- « Je vois. »**

**- « Je les envie des fois. » **Avoua Kol ce qui étonna Elijah.** « Une relation, un bonheur, des rires, des promesses, l'amour. »**

**- « Toi? » **Le regardant abasourdit tout en fronçant les sourcils.** « Je croyais que tu voulais privilégier ton célibat. »**

**- « Oui je sais mais je suis en train de mûrir, semble-t-il. » **Haussant les épaules.

**- « Je vois ça. »**

- Regardant à sa droite.** « Oh mon dieu t'as vu le lot. » **Avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.** « Les affaires reprennent. »**

**- « Mais tu as dis que... » **Commença Elijah.

- Portant sa main sur son épaule.** « Je sais, je sais mais là, pas le temps d'argumenter cette beauté m'attend. » **Se dirigeant vers la jeune femme qu'il avait remarquer.

- Le regardant partir.** « C'est ça, je me débrouillerais. »**

Quelques instants plus tard Elijah refit son apparition avec les verres à la main tandis que Caroline s'interrogeait sur l'absence de Kol.

**- « Et Kol? » **Demanda Caroline en regardant les environs.

**- « Disons qu'il avait mieux à faire. » **Déclara Elijah avec un regard las afin qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il sous-entendait tout en posant les verres.

**- « Je vois. » **Voyant où il voulait en venir.

**- « Kol ne changera jamais, je me demande même comment ça peux t'étonner. »**

**- « Je me le demande aussi. » **Dit-elle en soufflant.

**- « Santé. » **Elijah leva son verre.** « À la famille. »**

- Klaus et Caroline levèrent à leur tour leurs verres.** « Oui santé. » **Dirent-ils en chœur.

Kol revint auprès d'eux.

**- « Et attendez moi. »** Prenant son verre. «**Santé. »**

**- « Tiens, t'as laissé ta poupée? »** Demanda Klaus.

**- « Désolé pas si belle finalement. »** Dit-il d'un air contrarié.

**- « Elle avait un mec. »** Conclut Klaus.

**- « Elle avait un mec. »** Avoua Kol.

**- « Ah Kol! Mon pauvre Kol. »**

**- « Que veux-tu. » **Tapant les mains sur ses cuisses.** « Bon si on dansait. »**

**- « Ça marche pour moi. » **Se redressant puis se tourna vers Klaus.** « Nik? »**

**- « Euh... Non. »** Secouant légèrement la tête.** « Vas-y sans moi. »**

- Fronçant les sourcils.** « Oh non pas question que je danse sans toi. » **Le prenant par le bras tout en essayant de le lever.

**- « Tu le forceras pas, il n'aime pas danser. » **Expliqua Kol lorsqu'il remarqua que Caroline n'arrivait à rien.

**- « Mais pourtant à Mystic Falls, c'est toujours toi qui m'entraînait sur la piste. » **Déclara Caroline stupéfaite par son refus.

**- « C'est pas que j'aime pas mais les danses rapides, c'est pas mon truc. » **Avoua Klaus.

**- « Tant pis, laisse-le bouder. » **Affirma Kol.** « Care viens, c'est moi qui t'invites pour la première danse après qui sait. » **Pliant son bras afin qu'elle y mette le sien

**- « OK. » **Se tournant vers Elijah.** « Elijah tu viens? »**

**- « Non merci je vais rester avec Niklaus. » **Déclina Elijah.

**- « OK boudez tout les deux on s'en fiche. » **Déclara Kol comme vexé.** « Allez viens Care allons nous remuer. » **L'entraînant avec lui.

Kol et Caroline partirent sur la piste où ils dansaient et s'amusaient comme des fous le temps que Klaus ne les observe.

**- « Nik tu peux les rejoindre. »** Lui déclara Elijah en le regardant.

**- « Non ça va. » **Détournant le regard de la piste.** « Alors dis moi t'as vu des prétendantes toi aussi? » **Demanda Klaus intéressé.

**- « Prétendantes? Je crois qu'on utilise plus ses mots depuis longtemps. »**

**- « C'est toi qui dit ça, l'homme aux costumes et aux bonnes manières démodés depuis des siècles. » **Envoya Klaus.

**- « Oui t'as raison. »** Ils rigolèrent. « **Oh tu sais je suis un solidaire. »**

**- « Ouais mais t'as des besoins, tu devrais foncer. » **Penchant la tête vers la piste de danse.

- Regardant la direction avant de repointer son regard sur Klaus. « **Peut-être plus tard. »**

**- « D'accord. »**

La danse se termina et Kol aperçut une jolie fille sur la piste et entraîna Caroline vers elle afin de l'observer et de s'assurer ce coup-ci qu'elle n'avait pas de petit copain avant de passer à l'attaque

**- « Dis donc tu danses bien. » **La flatta Kol.

**- « Merci t'es pas mal non plus. » **Complimenta à son tour Caroline.

**- « Dis tu voudrais pas lui parler pour moi. » **Montrant la fille derrière eux.** « Voir si j'ai une chance. » **Suppliant du regard.

**- « Quoi? » **Voyant qu'il était sérieux.** « Non! » **Voyant que son regard était insistant.** « Mais t'abuses là. Depuis quand t'as besoin d'aide pour draguer maintenant? »**

**- « Oh allez. » **Suppliant.** « Habituellement je demandais à Nik mais il avait tendance à les ramener ensuite dans son lit donc j'ai arrêté et Elijah était bien trop sérieux pour que je lui demande. » **Déclara Kol

**- « Bon d'accord mais en échange tu me confies des trucs sur Nik. » **Proposa Caroline.

**- « Tout ce que tu veux. »**

**- « Très bien ça marche alors. » **Se serrant la main puis Caroline se dirigea vers la fille qui avait taper dans l'œil de Kol.

**- « Salut moi c'est Caroline et toi? » **Se présenta Caroline.

**- « Mégane. » **Lui répondit-elle d'un ton plutôt amère.

**- « Enchantée. » **Cherchant un sujet de conservation.** « T'es nouvelle? C'est la première fois que tu viens? Moi oui. »**

**- « Euh non pas vraiment. »**

**- « T'es seule? » **Demanda Caroline franco.

**- « Euh écoute t'es sympa mais je suis pas intéressé. » **Voyant que Caroline ne comprenait pas.** « Hétéro. » **Affirma Mégane afin qu'elle comprenne.

- Secouant les mains.** « Oh non non c'est pas ça. » **Mettant les mains sur sa poitrine.** « Je suis hétéro aussi et d'ailleurs mon copain est là. Non je te demande ça parce que mon ami que tu voies là. » **Montrant Kol du regard.** « S'intéresse à toi et voulait savoir si tu étais libre et intéressée avant de venir te parler. » **

- Le regardant avant de reportait son attention sur Caroline.** « Ah je vois. Ben ça dépend, il assure au lit? »**

**- « Euh... aucune idée. » **Gênée.** « Jamais essayée. » **Avoua Caroline.** « Je sors avec son frère donc tu vois. » **Déclara-elle afin qu'elle comprenne la nuance.

**- « Oui OK et son frère il est bon? » **Demanda Mégane comme intéressée.

- Sérieuse.** « Là je t'arrêtes chasse gardée. »**

**- « Non si ton copain est doué il doit l'être aussi. » **Lui expliqua-elle.

**- « Kol il s'appelle Kol et oui mon copain est très doué. » **Se mordant la lèvre.** « Surdoué même. » **Se perdant dans ses paroles.

- L'observant.** « Très bien, dis-lui que suis intéressée alors. » **Souriant.

**- « D'accord à plus. » **Se tournant afin de retrouver Kol.

**- « Alors? » **Demanda Kol impatient.

**- « Alors c'est bon. » **Levant le pouce.** « Fonce! Elle est même pire que toi. »**

**- « Super. » **Souriant.** « J'ai entendu qu'elle t'avait demandé comme j'étais au lit? C'est sûr c'est mon genre. » **Souriant encore plus et se dirigeant vers Mégane puis s'arrêta.** « Et pour ta gouverne, je suis une vrai affaire, encore meilleur que Nik. »**

**- « Ça, c'est à voir. **Lui annonça Caroline avec le sourire.

**- « C'est tout vu. Sur ce, excuses-moi. » **Se dirigeant vers Mégane.

Klaus discutait toujours avec Elijah et fut scandalisé de voir Kol partir draguer laissant Caroline en plan sur la piste.

**- « D'accord bon ben... » **Prononça Elijah le temps que Klaus ne jette un œil vers la piste.

- Coupant Elijah.** « Non mais je rêve, il s'en va, la plantant sur la piste. » **S'emporta Klaus.

**- « T'inquiètes, elle viendra. » **Voulant le rassurer.

**- « Oui t'as raison. » **Se calmant en reportant son attention sur Elijah.

Mais Caroline au contraire continua à danser toute seule sur la piste où un jeune homme la remarqua et commença à danser vers elle ce qu'elle trouva charmant au début enfin jusqu'à qu'il devienne très vite de plus en plus collant la mettant ainsi mal à l'aise et ne sachant comment s'en débarrasser, elle avait plus peur de comment Klaus réagirait.

**- « Salut. » **S'approchant de Caroline.** « Moi, c'est Steve. » **Se présenta-il.

**- « Salut. Caroline. » **Dit-elle plus par sympathie que par intérêt.

**- « Tu danses bien et tu es très sexy. » **La dragua-il.

**- « Merci. » **Dit-elle un peu gênée.

- La serrant contre lui.** « Tu voudrais pas qu'on sorte? »**

**- « Non et tu devrais me lâcher mon copain est là et il est très jaloux et très fort donc... »**

**- « Ah ouais sans blague. » **La croyant pas.** « Non trouve une autre excuse. » **La matant de tout les angles et se serrant davantage contre elle.** « Parce que quand on a une bombe comme toi comme copine on la laisse pas seule. » **Déclara Steve de plus en plus insistant.

Klaus aperçut un homme suspect en train de se coller à sa Caroline ce qui le fit sortir de ses gonds et ne tarda pas à se précipiter vers eux, Elijah, voyant son état, préféra le suivre peur qu'il commette un acte qui n'arrangerait pas leurs affaires de simples mortels.

**- « Non je suis pas sûr que... » **Apercevant le jeune homme auprès de Caroline.** « C'est pas vrai. » **Partant vers la piste de danse.

**- « Nik qu'est-ce que... » **Le regardant partir à toute hâte.

**- « Bon la chanson est finie, fous le camp. » **Ordonna Caroline marre de son jeu.

**- « Pas question. » **Déclara Steve en la surentraînent vers lui.

- Klaus l'agrippa avec violence et le poussa.** « Elle t'a demandé de la laisser. » **S'exclama Klaus durement.

**- « Klaus non. » **Intervint Caroline afin de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

**- « T'es qui toi? » **Demanda Steve contrarié.

**- « Son copain. » **Le regardant avec agressivité.** « Et toi? »**

**- « Je vois et bien trouves en une autre parce qu'elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle s'ennuyait avec toi et qu'elle voulait me suivre. » **Annonça Steve en prenant Caroline par le bras.

**- « Quoi? » **Repoussant sa prise.** « Non! c'est faux! » **Se tournant vers Klaus qui avait toujours le même regard et qui essayait de se maîtriser.** « Je te le jure Nik. » **Se retournant vers Steve.** « Mais par contre, c'est vrai que t'es un vrai con toi. »**

- Voyant que Steve se dirigeait vers Caroline, il se plaça devant elle.** « Dégages de ma vue avant que je t'envoie à l'hôpital. »**

**- « C'est ça oui. » **Le croyant pas et essayant de le bousculer.** « Allez viens chérie. »**

**- « Plutôt mourir. » **Affirma Caroline le regard à son tour dur derrière Klaus.

Steve continuait toujours d'essayer de faire reculer Klaus afin qu'il se pousse et prendre ainsi Caroline mais Klaus ne bougea pas d'un cils étant donné qu'il était sûrement dix mille voir un million de fois trop fort comparé à lui mais Steve ne le savait pas sinon il n'essayerait pas. Il continua donc de le provoquer en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Klaus où Klaus lui saisit un bras et le lui tordit ce dont Steve ne s'attendait pas et commença même à un peu paniquer surtout qu'en un os fit un craquement provoquant un cri aigus de la part de Steve mais personne à part Klaus et Caroline ne l'entendit à cause du brouhaha du club.

**- « Eh qu'est-ce qui te prend? » **Demanda Steve en se retenant de crier alors que Klaus s'amusait à caser son bras.

Elijah fit enfin son arrivée et se précipita à la rescousse de Klaus posant ainsi sa main sur son épaule afin de l' insister à se calmer.

**- « Klaus! » **Intervint Elijah.

Cet acte semblait curieusement fonctionner puisque Klaus se retourna pour apercevoir son frère près de lui et lâcha donc la prise qu'il avait sur le bras de Steve puis l'obligea à le regarder afin de pouvoir l'hypnotiser.

- Lâchant sa prise sur le bras de Steve. « **Tu vas présenter des excuses à ma compagne, partir et rentrer chez toi et demain en te réveillant tu vas te rendre compte que t'es un con et faire en sorte de te conduire en gentleman. » **Hypnotisa Klaus.

**- « Oui. »** Prononça bêtement Steve puis se tourna vers Caroline. « **Pardonnez moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prit. Je vais rentrer moi. J'ai sommeil. »** Se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**- « C'est ça dégage. » **Déclara Klaus en le regardant partir.

**- « Nik. »** Dit Caroline le faisant retourner vers elle.

**- « Ça va? »** S'enquit Klaus en la parcourant afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien.

**- « Oui j'ai cru que tu allais... » **Commença Caroline.

**- « Oui moi aussi. » **Finit Klaus tout en remerciant d'un signe de tête Elijah.

**- « Tu danses? » **Proposa Klaus en dirigeant sa main vers Caroline.

- Regardant sa main puis ses yeux.** « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les danses rapides? »**

**- « Je vais faire un effort. »**

- Prenant sa main.** « D'accord alors. »**

La musique s'arrêta brusquement faisant place à une musique plus lente.

**- « Hum c'est encore mieux. » **Annonça Klaus en entraînant Caroline au milieu de la piste.

- Avec un rire enjôleur.** « Je te suis. »**

Elijah avait rejoint leur place observant Klaus et Caroline danser tout en riant. Kol rejoignis par la suite Elijah avec Mégane à son bras où Kol se sentit coupable de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Klaus avait confiance en lui. Il devait protéger et prendre soin de Caroline et lui n'avait pas hésiter à la laisser pour pouvoir draguer et emballer une fille. Certes, elle était canon et embrassait à merveille mais ça ne justifiait rien.

**- « Ça va? » **Demanda Kol en arriva et s'asseyant à côté d'Elijah.

**- «Ouais j'ai eu peur qu'il tue cet homme.» **Annonça Elijah en regardant Kol puis Mégane.

**- « Ouais moi aussi. » **Soufflant en déviant son regard.** « J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir, c'est à cause de moi. » **Reportant son regard sur Elijah.** « J'ai laissé Caroline. »**

**- « Oh je t'en prie, elle est assez grande pour se défendre ta copine. » **Protesta Mégane.

**- « S'il te plaît tu sais pas de quoi tu parles alors tait toi chérie. » **Lui envoya Kol en levant une main vers elle.

- Irritée.** « Je vois. »**

**- « Oh je pense pas qu'il t'en veuille. N'oublies pas qu'il nous a remit les dagues. » **Le rassura Elijah

**- « Oui t'as raison. » **S'apaisa Kol avec un léger sourire.

Klaus et Caroline les rejoignirent à leur tour et Kol se détendit d'un coup ne pensant pas que se n'était pas encore le moment de plaisanter.

**- « Eh mais voyez qui voilà l'heureux couple. » **S'enfonçant dans la banquette.

**- « Ah! Ah! Ah! Très drôle. » **Le fusillant du regard.** « Comme le fait qu'un homme harcèle Caroline. » **Le pointant du doigt.** « Tu devais la protéger.»**

**- « Nik ça va. » **Intervint Caroline.

**- « Non ça va pas. » **Regardant Caroline puis reporta son regard sur Kol.

**- « Désolé Nik je sais mais je croyais... »** Tenta Kol avant que Klaus le coupe.

**- « Rien, tu n'as rien cru. C'est ça le problème, tu penses à rien. »** S'emporta Klaus.

- Levant ses mains. « **OK excuses-moi. Ça n'arrivera plus. »**

**- « J'espère bien. »**

**- «Nik.» **Protesta Caroline.** «Je suis une grande fille je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège.»**

- La regardant.** « C'est ce que j'ai vu. »**

**- « Je vois. » **Agacée**. « Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais danser. » **Se tournant vers Elijah.** « Elijah tu veux bien m'accompagner? »**

- Se levant.** « Bien sûr. » **Tapotant l'épaule de son frère Klaus.

**- « Nik. » **Insista Kol.

**- « C'est bon. » **Secouant la main vers lui tout en regardant Elijah et Caroline se diriger vers la piste de danse puis se tourna vers Kol.

- Un peu ennuyé.** « Bon. » **Se tournant vers Mégane.** « Cindy tu viens on va danser. »**

**- « C'est Mégane. » **Rectifia-elle.

**- « Peu importe vient. » **Se levant en l'entraînant avec lui.

**- « OK. » **Le suivant.

Elijah fit tournoyer Caroline tandis que Klaus resta là, assis à se dire qu'il était lamentable. En même temps, s'il n'était pas intervenu cet homme l'aurait obligé à quitter le club et aurait abuser d'elle et pourtant elle lui rabâchait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas arrêté avant qu'il ne vienne à sa rescousse? Elle le rendait complètement fou et si Elijah n'avait pas été à côté, il lui aurait sûrement arraché la tête. Toujours en train d'observer Caroline en train de danser et parler de tout et de rien dans les bras d'Elijah, Klaus était en train de se dire qu'il devrait être à sa place. Arrêtant de se torturer, il se dirigea donc à leur rencontre.

**- « Je peux prendre la relève? » **Demanda Klaus arrivé à côté d'Elijah et Caroline.

**- « Je vous laisse. » **Elijah enleva ses mains de la taille de Caroline et après un sourire et une tape sur l'épaule de son frère, il partit vers le bar.

**- « C'est bon t'es calmé? » **Demanda Caroline encore un peu remontée contre Klaus.

**- « Excuses-moi ça m'a rendu fou de te voir avec lui. » **Lui annonça Klaus le regard blessé.

**- « Je comprends mais je peux me défendre toute seule Nik crois-le. » **Croisant les bras.

**- « Je sais. » **Dépliant ses bras et caressant une de ses main dans la sienne.** « Excuses-moi. Je crois que question jalousie, on est pas encore au point. » **Déclara Klaus avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Avec un léger rire.** « Non je crois que non. »**

**- « Alors accepterais-tu de danser avec ton diabolique de copain avec un défaut de lourd protecteur. » **Se discrimina Klaus ce qui fit sourire Caroline.

**- « Oui j'accepte à condition qu'il me pardonne aussi pour être douteuse et jalouse lorsqu'il n'est pas avec moi et que je vois une femme s'approcher de trop prêt. » **Se distingua à son tour Caroline les faisant rire tous les deux.

**- « Oui t'es pardonné. On danse maintenant? » **Lui tentant la main.

- Prenant sa main.** « On danse. »**

**- « Allez Nik montre nous ton déhanché. » **Déclara Kol ironiquement une fois Klaus et Caroline sur la piste près d'eux.

**- « Kol. » **Protesta Klaus avant de faire tourner Caroline.

**- « Wouah Nik dans la place. » **Continua Kol tout en levant les mains en l'air.

Ils se mirent tous les quatre à rire, ils s'amusaient également à changer de partenaire. Pendant ce temps, Elijah arriva au bar où il s'apprêtait à commander un verre mais au moment d'appeler le barman, il crut voir Katherine parmi la foule et alla à sa rencontre.

- Observant une jeune femme. « **Katerina? »** Partant à sa recherche. « **Katerina. »** La prenant par le bras pour la faire se retourner, ce n'était pas Katherine.

**- « Salut Elijah. » **Annonça la jeune femme qu'il avait abordée.

- Surpris.** « Hayley? Mais que..? Qu'est-ce-que tu fait ici? Je te croyais partit après... »**

- Le coupant.** « Après Marcel et ma fausse grossesse. Désolé de te décevoir. Tu me lâches maintenant. » **Regardant la prise qu'il avait sur son bras.

- Regardant à son tour avant de la lâcher subitement.** « Pardon. »**

Hayley profita de sa confusion pour s'enfuir, Elijah la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et que Kol le taponna à son épaule, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

**- « Eh Elijah! » **Le faisant retourner.** «Eh ça va? On dirait que t'as vu un revenant. »**

**- « C'est un peu le cas. » **Continuant de sonder les alentours.

**- « La boîte ne va pas tarder à fermer. On s'en va. Tu viens? »**

- Reportant son attention sur Kol.** « Oui je viens. Euh... et Mégane? » **Demanda-t-il étonné de ne pas la voir avec lui.

**- « Elle est allée chercher ses affaires. » **Lui tentant sa veste.** « Tiens, voilà ta veste. »**

**- « OK merci. Allons-y alors. » **Encore déboussolé.

**- « T'es sûre que ça va? » **S'enquit-il en l'observant tout en fronçant les sourcils.

**- « Oui oui fatigué c'est tout. » **Mentit-il afin de ne pas l'inquiéter.

**- « D'accord. » **Le croyant tout en étant survolté.

Ils rejoignirent ainsi les autres qui les attendaient à la sortie et rentrèrent ainsi au manoir où Kol et Mégane partagèrent un bon moment pendant le reste de la nuit tout comme Klaus et Caroline. Elijah lui alla dans sa chambre encore pensif suite à son entrevu avec Hayley et trouva ça étrange qu'elle soit encore à la Nouvelle-Orléans. S'inquiétant pour la suite, il décida tout de même de ne pas en informer Klaus qui paniquerait pour rien. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle était juste là en visite ou de passage. Il s'endormit sur une conclusion paisible, ne se doutant pas qu'en faite, elle s'est rallié à Tyler pour détruire Klaus.

* * *

_P.M.:__ Voilà pour ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Pas trop long? C'est vrai qu'il était long étant donné que j'ai collé la soirée du stebekah en plus de celle des Mikaelson. Ça vous a fait plaisir de retrouver des moments du stebekah? Si oui alors le chapitre suivant vous plaira aussi et vous retrouverez aussi Damon et Léna. Ça vous a plu de voir Klaus jaloux? Et le fait qu'Elijah ai réussi à le maîtriser?_


	24. Chapter 24

_Voici un autre chapitre. J'espère que vous ne commencez pas à étouffer parce que je suis désolé mais on est loin de la fin, j'en suis même pas à la moitié. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laissez un commentaire. Merci et à bientôt._

* * *

Chapitre 24: Engagement

Stefan et Rebekah, de retour aux États-Unis, venaient d'arriver à San Francisco et prirent juste une chambre pour la nuit afin de faire route vers Atlanta demain. Stefan avait insisté pour rendre visite à Lexie avant de retourner à Mystic Falls mais tenait tout de même à prévenir Damon de son retour imminent.

**-«Allô.» **Prononça Damon en décrochant sachant qui était au bout du fil.

**-«Oui Damon c'est Stefan. Ça va?» **

**-«Nickel et toi? **Avant que Stefan lui réponde enchaîna.** «Dis-moi t'es où?»**

**-«On fait cap vers San Francisco on sera bientôt de retour.» **

**-«Mais c'est génial. Tu penses être à Mystic Falls quand?» **Demanda Damon enthousiasme.

**-«Oh d'ici deux ou trois jours. Ça te convient? Pas trop tôt?» **

**-«Non tu rigoles là je suis plus que ravi. Tu me manques mon frère.»**

**-«Tu me manques aussi et sinon comment ça se passe avec Léna?» **Demanda-il curieux.

**-«Oh c'est vraiment le pied. Si j'avais su qu'être amoureux était si génial, je me serais pas aussi fermé pendant tant d'années.» **Avoua-il avec le sourire.

**-«Et c'est pas manque de te l'avoir dit.» **Le taquina Stefan.

**-«A ce propos, tu réagirais mal si je lui demandais de vivre avec nous au manoir?»**

**-«Bien sûr que non au contraire. Fonces !» **L'encouragea Stefan. «**Du moment que t'es heureux, c'est l'essentiel et puis de toute façon, tu sais que je viens avec Rebekah.» **

**-«Oui c'est vrai.» **Ne cachant pas sa déception et son dégoût.

**-«Damon fait un effort. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez vous entendre. Pour moi. **Supplia-t-il.

**-«Bon.» **Soufflant.** «Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je vais essayer.» **Se tournant tout en pointant un doigt.** «Mais je te préviens que ça ne soit pas à sens unique.» **

-Souriant.** «Promis. Bon je te laisse, à bientôt Damon.»**

**-«Oui, à dans deux jours.»**

Damon et Stefan raccrochèrent en même temps et Stefan rejoignit ensuite Rebekah qui était en train d'admirer toute une collection de bijoux et accessoires dans une boutique d'antiquaire. Quand à Damon, il quitta le manoir faisant route vers le Mystic Grill un peu nerveux. Il était arrivé au Mystic Grill depuis une heure et attendait l'arrivée de Léna. Elena entrant à son tour dans le bar aperçut Damon à son coin habituel et alla alors à sa rencontre. Se présentant devant lui, il ne leva même pas les yeux de son verre sachant pertinemment qui c'était et ce qu'elle lui voulait. Perdant d'un coup son sourire, il préféra l'ignorer et occuper ses pensées dans l'arrivée prochaine de sa charmante et belle sorcière.

**-«Salut Damon.» **Le salua Elena gentiment.

-Levant même pas les yeux.** «Elena. Que veux-tu?» **Buvant une gorgée de son verre.** «T'as pas assez fait de vague comme ça.» **

**-«C'est à ce sujet que je voudrais te parler justement.» **Faisant une pause tout en le fixant.** «Je tiens à m'excuser.» **Damon leva enfin les yeux vers elle surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.** «J'avais pas à réagir comme ça.» **Enchaîna-elle.** «Je t'ai fait du mal et je le regrette. Je n'ai aucun droit sur ta vie, tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux. Excuses-moi.» **Lui annonça Elena consciencieuse.

-Surpris par sa confession.** «Et bien des excuses de la part d'Elena Gilbert? Bien. Tu grandis. J'accepte tes excuses.» **Lui déclara Damon sérieux.

Léna arriva dans le bar tout en se dirigeant vers le comptoir où elle se figea quelques instants en apercevant Damon avec Elena qui semblaient en pleine conversation et put même voir Elena sourire. Sur le coup, elle se surprit à ressentir une émotion qu'elle n'avait que très peu ressentie. C'était de la jalousie. Oui mais pourquoi? Damon lui avait pourtant assuré que c'était fini et que d'ailleurs ça n'avait jamais commencé. Alors pourquoi ressentait-t-elle ça? De la peur? De l'incertitude? Elle n'en savait rien mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là à les observer tout en doutant. Elle s'approcha ainsi à leur rencontre en essayant d'être le plus confiant possible et dès que Damon l'aperçut, il lui sourit et alors tous ses doutes disparurent d'un coup comme si rien ne pouvait se mettre entre eux.

**-«Salut.»** Déclara Léna en arrivant près d'eux.

**-«Eh salut beauté fatal.» **L'accueillit Damon tout en s'approchant puis l'embrassa.

**-«Bon je vous laisse.» **Commença à partir Elena avant de finalement se retourner vers eux.** «Euh Léna.» **Faisant retourner Léna. «**Prenez bien soin de lui. Il le mérite.»**

**-«J'y compte bien.» **Lui répondit Léna avec sourire avant de se retourner sur Damon.

**-«Au revoir.» **Formula Elena avant de les laisser.

**-«Salut Elena.» **Reportant son attention sur Léna. «**Bon alors que veux-tu faire?»**

**-«Surprends-moi.» **Le tenta-elle avec le sourire.

**-«Alors là, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages.» **Lui répondit-il en riant tout en mettant pleins de sous-entendus.

**-«Oh je crois en avoir une idée.» **Retournant les sous-entendus à son avantage.

-Souriant. «**C'est partit alors.»**

Damon termina son verre puis glissa un billet sur le comptoir avant de se lever et de prendre la main de Léna l'entraînant ainsi jusqu'à la sortie. Elena qui était assisse plus loin à une table toute seule s'apprêtait elle aussi à quitter le bar lorsqu'elle aperçut Matt sortir des cuisines avec un plateau à la main tout en se dirigeant vers un coin du restaurant qui avait besoin d'être débarrassé et nettoyé.

-Souriant.** «Eh Matt.» **Le saluant tout en s'approchant de lui.** «Salut ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Ça va?»**

**-«Ouais comme tu vois. **Froid.** «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» **La regardant.** «Je bosses là!» **Lui montrant son plateau.

**-«Euh désolé.» **Regardant son plateau puis lui.** «Je m'inquiétais c'est tout.»**

**-«J'ai pas le temps de parler Elena.» **Partant.

**-«D'accord on se voit bientôt?» **Le suivant

**-«C'est ça salut.» **

Matt n'accorda même pas un regard à Elena, encore vexé suite à la dernière entrevu qu'il avait eu avec elle lorsqu'elle avait vu Damon. Il continua ainsi sa marche avec son plateau jusqu'à les cuisines où Elena arrêta de le suivre restant au milieu du bar quelques instants avant de se pousser lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle gênait le passage. Elle était perdue et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait rejeté. Est-ce que ça avait avoir avec son comportement de l'autre jour quand elle avait vu Damon avec sa nouvelle copine? Si c'était le cas, elle devait absolument rattraper le coup en le persuadant qu'entre Damon et elle, c'était fini et qu'elle était juste surprise de le voir. Bonnie avait raison, il fallait qu'elle arrête de tourner autour du pot et foncer. Mais accepterait-il de lui accorder une autre chance? Ou de même la laisser s'expliquer? Sortant de ses pensées, elle quitta à son tour le bar et se dirigea vers chez elle.

Damon voulut la ramener à l'endroit de leur première sortie pour lui annoncer ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis déjà quelques semaines mais finalement il opta pour un endroit classe. Un restaurant chic et convenable, tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas mais pour elle il était prêt à tous les sacrifices. Ils entrèrent donc dans l'établissement où Léna fut étonnée qu'il choisisse un tel endroit pour leur sortie mais ne se plaignit pas pour autant. Un serveur vint à leur rencontre et les emmenèrent jusqu'à leur table leur tendant ainsi un menu à chacun avant de s'éclipser pour leur laisser choisir tranquillement.

**-«Et bien je suis impressionné, c'est magnifique et bondé.» **Déclara Léna en sondant les environs avant de porter son attention sur Damon.

-Regardant à son tour.** «Oui je sais, je suis un gars plein de ressource. T'as choisie?» **Lui demanda-il en la regardant.

**-«Euh j'hésite encore.» **Regardant la carte.** «Et toi?» **Puis l'observa.

**-«Hein?» **Sortant de ses pensées tout en fermant le menu.** «Euh oui oui je prendrais un cheese burger.» **Perdu et nerveux.

**-«Damon c'est un restaurant, pas un snack, il n'y a pas de steak.» **Léna se mit à sourire et Damon regarda le menu.** «T'es sûr que ça va?» **Demanda-elle en le voyant ailleurs.** «Tu sais, je m'en fiche de l'endroit. Du moment que t'es là, ça me va. On peux partir si t'es pas à l'aise.» **Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Serrant sa main dans la sienne.** «Non, non ça va. Désolé, je me suis perdu dans ta beauté que j'ai même pas regardé la carte.» **Lui annonça-il avec son regard charmeur.

**-«Vous avez choisis?» **Demanda le serveur de retour ce qui les coupèrent dans leur tendresse du moment.

**-«Euh oui.» **Feuilletant le menu.** «Je prendrai une salade campagnarde.» **Lui rendant le menu puis regarda Damon qui était encore perdu.** «Et toi? Damon? Chéri?» **L'appela-elle.

-Refaisant encore face.** «Oui?» **Regardant Léna puis le serveur.** «Une escalope gauloise.»**

**-«Très bien je vous apporte ça.» **Prenant son menu.

Damon et Léna parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'on leur apporte leurs commandes et tout en mangeant, ils continuèrent à se regarder amoureusement, à parler de leurs expériences, de leurs méprises où une fois le désert englouti, Damon alla payer puis ils sortirent du restaurant. Faisant une promenade le long de la ville main dans la main, Damon devenait de plus en plus nerveux et se décida enfin à se lancer voyant que Léna commençait à s'inquiéter de son comportement des plus étranges.

**-«Damon, tu es sûr que ça va?» **Lui demanda Léna en l'observant.

-La regardant.** «Oui t'inquiètes.» **S'arrêtant et lui faisant face.** En faite, ce qu'il y a c'est que je voudrais te demander quelques choses mais j'ai peur que tu refuses, que tu trouves qu'il est trop tôt ou que tu ne me supportes plus.»**

**-«Damon tu m'inquiètes là.» **Devenant nerveuse à son tour.** «Vas-y, demandes et tu verras. Mais saches que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir marre de toi.» **Lui souriant.

**-«J'espère parce que je voudrais que tu viennes habiter au manoir avec moi... Définitivement.» **Lui déclara-il droit dans les yeux.

-Souriant.** «Damon...»**

-La coupant.** «Non écoutes.» **Mettant sa main vers sa bouche afin qu'elle le laisse parler.** «Je sais qu'on est très différent.» **Levant les sourcils tout en balançant sa tête.** «C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et je sais que ça ne fait que trois mois qu'on sort ensemble mais...» **cherchant ses mots**. «Léna, je t'aime et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi alors.» **Avec un léger sourire.** «Serais-tu partante?» **Sérieux.** «Je t'ai dis que je voulais du long terme. Et toi?»**

-Souriant. «**Damon.»** L'embrassant.** «Je t'aime et je n'imagine pas non plus la vie sans toi.» **Ne quittant pas son regard.** «Mais ton frère, il va bientôt rentré.» **Fronçant les sourcils.** Tu crois qu'une femme dans le manoir ne sera pas trop encombrant?»**

**-«Oh tu sais il y a toujours eu une femme.» **Léna le tapa.** «Non ce que je veux dire c'est que oui Stefan va bientôt rentré.» **Souriant tout en ironisant.** «Mais t'en fait pas il a sa chambre.» **La regardant intensément.** «Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien surtout qu'à mon avis, il viendra aussi avec sa copine donc ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien.» **Mettant une main sur sa joue.** «Eh Léna, je peux plus vivre sans toi.» **Ne quittant pas ses yeux.

-Souriant.** «OK.» **Damon la regarda comme pour être sûr qu'il ait bien entendu sa réponse.** «D'accord, je viens vivre avec toi.» **Lui confirma-t-elle avec un plus large sourire.

-Tout sourire. «**C'est vrai?»** L'embrassant puis la faisant valser dans les airs. «**Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux.»**

-Resserrant ses bras autour du cou de Damon.** «Moi aussi je le suis et c'est grâce à toi.» **Damon la reposa à terre.** «Bon quand veux tu qu'on commence mon emménagement?»**

**-«Pourquoi pas demain?» **Avec un regard de sous-entendus.** «Parce-que là, je préférerais qu'on fête la nouvelle.» **S'approchant tout en caressant ses bras.

-Souriant.** «Dac moi ça me va.» **Suivant Damon.** «J'offre la première tournée.» **Le nargua-elle.

-Faisant la grimace.** «Euh non, pas ce genre de fête.»**

-Faisant style de comprendre que maintenant.** «Ah je vois oui, bien alors direction le manoir.» **Mettant un bras en avant comme pour se propulser.

Damon souriait de mille feux et prit Léna dans ses bras et tout en regardant autour afin de s'assurer que personne ne les regardaient utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour atteindre au plus vite sa voiture et rentrer ainsi au manoir.

* * *

Stefan arriva à Atlanta avec Rebekah toujours endormie tout près de lui. Le moteur arrêté, Stefan regarda sa compagnie assise sur le siège passager. Elle dormait encore et semblait si paisible. Le sourire aux lèvres, il l'a contempla, elle était tellement belle. Rebekah commençait à ouvrir les yeux et remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés et que Stefan l'observait. Mais que pouvait-il bien observé avec tant d'intérêt? Comme si elle ne stressait pas assez comme ça de devoir rencontrer la personne qui connaissait le plus Stefan et qui lui avait permis d'être celui qu'il est aujourd'hui, il fallait en plus qu'il la dévisage comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'au fond, il espérait l'approbation de Lexie pour continuer avec elle et si elle le lui refusait tout se terminerait. Mais non Bekah calme-toi, il t'aime et ne te quittera pas quoi qu'il arrive, enfin du moins elle l'espérait. Se redressant tout en lui accordant un sourire elle le dévia du regard.

**-«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?» **Lui demanda-t-elle susceptible.

**-«Mais toi voyons. Tu es vraiment adorable.» **Ne la quittant pas du regard et toujours avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire sincère.

-«Avec un léger sourire.** «Arrêtes tes bêtises.» **Regardant la rue.** «On est arrivé?»**

**-«À l'instant. Bienvenue à Atlanta.»**

**-«Très vendeur.» **Se donnant du courage.** «Allez allons, retrouver ton amie et sortons d'ici.»**

**-«Tu as le traque?» **Réalisant sa distance.

**-«Non.» **Lui répondit-elle peu convaincante.

-Souriant.** «Si.» **Redevenant sérieux.** «T'as peur qu'elle ne t'aime pas?»**

-Avec une petite mine elle finit par avouer.** «Ça va. Oui j'ai la trouille. C'est ta plus vieille amie, celle qui t'as aidé, soutenu, tout appris. Et si elle trouvait que je n'étais pas celle qui te faut alors tu me quitteras.» **Lui déclara Rebekah en fuyant son regard.

**-«Mais non.» **Mettant une main à son menton afin qu'elle le regarde.** «Qu'elle approuve ou pas notre relation, je ne te quitterais jamais.» **Avec un regard sérieux et sincère.** «Tu entends, jamais alors chasses ces idées saugrenues de ta tête.»**

-Lui prenant la main qu'il avait sur son visage.** «D'accord. Merci, t'es un amour.» **

-L'embrassant.** «Allons-y, que la torture commence.» **Taquina Stefan.

Il commença à sortir de la voiture et Rebekah pour seule réponse à sa vanne le frappa au bras ce qui le fit rire. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le bar que Lexie lui avait donné comme lieu de rendez-vous mais ne virent ni Lexie et encore moins son fiancé. Stefan avait beau regarder dans tous les recoins et malgré le peu de monde présent, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom au travers de la rue et là, il prit Rebekah par la main et rejoignit la source du bruit pour apercevoir Lexie, le sourire aux lèvres, l'attendant dans une ruelle.

**-«Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu à tes sens.» **Lui déclara Lexie le sourire aux lèvres.

**-«Lexie.» **Se précipitant dans ses bras.

-Lui rendant son étreinte.** «Salut toi.» **Se séparant de lui.** «Comment vas-tu?» **Tout sourire.

**-«Ça va. Et toi?» **La contemplant.** «Oh mais regardez-moi ça, tu es belle comme un cœur.» **Remarquant l'absence de Lee, son copain.** «Mais où est...»**

**-«Il n'a pas voulu venir. Il voulait nous laisser seul afin que nous puissions profiter au mieux de nos retrouvailles. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Entre nous, ça va super, comme si cette année ne s'était jamais passé.»**

**-«Je suis heureux pour toi.» **Se retournant vers Rebekah en lui faisant signe d'approcher.** «Tiens, je te présente Rebekah.»**

-La regardant avant de reporter son attention sur Stefan.** «Oui, l'une des originelle qui te menait la vie dur à Mystic Falls. Que fait-elle ici?» **Lui demanda-elle.

**-«Euh... non. Enfin si.» **Se mélangeant les pinceaux.** «Pas tout à fait, c'est compliqué.» **Regardant Rebekah puis Lexie et se décida à tout lui balancer.** «En faite, on est ensemble.»**

**-«Quoi?» **Fronçant les sourcils tout en les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle.** «Tu veux dire.»**

**-«Oui, on couche ensemble, en gros.» **Conclut Rebekah.

-Lançant un regard de contrariété à Rebekah.** «Écoute Lex, je l'aime et elle m'aime. C'est une très longue histoire et un jour je prendrais le temps de te la raconter. Mais là, tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir, c'est que je suis heureux et c'est grâce à elle.» **Valsant son regard quelques secondes vers Rebekah qui lui souriait avant de reporter son attention sur Lexie.** «Elena est un mauvais souvenir et Damon et moi, on est enfin en train d'arranger les choses. Tout va pour le mieux dans ma vie. Le dernier truc dont j'ai besoin, c'est que ma meilleure amie accepte mes choix et ne rejette ni la femme que j'aime, ni moi.» **Lui annonça Stefan le fond du cœur en maniant la parole aux gestes.

**-«Je suis heureuse si t'es heureux. Je ne me permettrais jamais de te rejeter ni toi ni tes choix. Tu as toujours su où était la bonté en quiconque alors je te fais confiance si tu dis que tu es heureux et comblé alors je ne peux que l'être pour toi.» **

**-«Je savais que tu comprendrais. Je t'aime.»**

**-«Moi aussi je t'aime Stef.» **Ils se prirent dans les bras puis se tourna vers Rebekah.** «Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance et, si jamais tu lui brises le cœur, je te tue.» **Avec le sourire tout en ayant l'air sérieuse.

**-«Ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas le faire souffrir au contraire. Même si techniquement je ne peux pas être tué mais c'est noté.» **Ironisa Rebekah.

-Rigolant à sa remarque.** «Bien alors puisque tout est clair, ça vous dit un café?» **Les regardant à tour de rôle.

-Regardant Rebekah puis Lexie.** «Euh ben on va pas s'imposer. J'ai dit à Damon qu'on serait de retour demain à Mystic Falls.»**

-Fronçant les sourcils.** «Vous avez le temps Mystic Falls n'est pas si loin. Vous partirez demain matin. On a des choses à célébrer, des personnes à connaître et du temps à rattraper.» **Souriant tout en appuyant ses dires.

**-«Elle a raison Stef, allez tu sais que je suis toujours partante pour faire la fête.» **Souriant.

**-«Justement vous deux ensemble, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée surtout si vous vous liguez contre moi.» **Protesta amicalement Stefan.

**-«Oh pauvre garçon. Allez viens Rebekah.» **Prenant Rebekah par le bras et l'entraînant en direction de son appartement.** «Dis-moi tout. Comment as-tu rencontré Stefan?»**

-Stefan leva les yeux et la tête en l'air.** «Oh c'est pas vrai.» **Les suivant.

Lexie et Rebekah se racontaient des histoires sur Stefan pendant toute la soirée où Stefan se maudissait d'avoir voulut passé la voir avant de rentrer à Mystic Falls et surtout d'avoir voulut présenter Rebekah à Lexie. Après tout, deux blondes ensemble ça ne peut que se comprendre. La soirée allait être longue, très longue! Mais même s'il se plaignait du faite que Lexie et Rebekah s'entendaient si bien malgré leurs différences, il était tout de même très content que tout aille pour le mieux dans la vie de Lexie, qu'elle accepte Rebekah, surtout après lui avoir raconté toute l'histoire et également de l'avoir de nouveau dans sa vie. Elle était, est et restera toujours sa meilleure amie quelque soit ses choix, ses erreurs, ses voyages, ses conquêtes ou même s'ils doivent se séparer.

**-«Une fiesta ça vous dit?» **Proposa Lee en se levant du canapé.

**-«Quoi?» **Sachant comment ça allait finir.** «Oh non non non.» **Essaya de le dissuader Stefan tout en remuant les mains.** «Pas bonne idée.»**

**-«Très bon idée.» **Dit Rebekah tout sourire.

**-«Non pas bon idée du tout.» **Dit Stefan en fusillant Rebekah du regard.

**-«Allez c'est partit.» **Renchérit Lexie en se levant.

**-«J'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise, vous n'en ferez qu'à vos têtes vous deux.» **Les suivant à tour de rôle du regard.

**-«Oui.» **Dirent en chœur Lexie et Rebekah en se regardant avant de regarder Stefan.

**-«Super.» **Désespéra Stefan en levant les mains en l'air.

**-«Laisses tomber, tu auras pas le dernier mot.» **Le consola Lee en lui tapotant l'épaule.** «Solidarité entre blonde.» **Se rasseyant à côté de Stefan.

**-«Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?» **Se lamenta Lexie en fusillant Lee.

**-«Je t'aime.» **Essayant d'éviter de la frustrer.

**-«Ouais c'est ça.»**

**-«Allez les garçons en route.» **Se leva Rebekah en tapant des mains.** «Sinon on y va que toutes les deux.» **Regardant Lexie qui semblait apprécier l'idée.** «Et on ne c'est pas ce qui pourrait se passer.» **Regardant les garçons avec un sourire de sous-entendus.

**-«On viens.» **Dirent les garçons en chœur tout en se levant d'un bond.

Ils se changèrent mettant de belles tenues de soirées tout en prenant une veste également au passage avant de partir ensuite vers le centre ville afin de trouver un endroit où passer la soirée et faire la fête. Après une bonne séance de marche, ils trouvèrent finalement une boîte de nuit assez sympa et entrèrent donc. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'endroit semblait très accueillant et beaucoup de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, des personnes de tous âges. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar voulant commander à boire avant de rejoindre la piste mais Rebekah n'arrivait plus à tenir en place et entraîna Stefan dans sa cadence.

**-«Allez Stefan viens danser.» **L'entraînant sur la piste.

-Suivant Rebekah.** «D'accord mais juste une alors».**

-Souriant.** «Promis.» **

**-«C'est parti».**

Ils dansèrent une danse puis une autre sans jamais s'arrêter. Les danses s'enchaînèrent et Lexie était ravie de voir à quel point Stefan était heureux, elle pouvait le constater d'elle-même. Rebekah toujours sur la piste et dans les bras de Stefan vit que Lexie les regardait et l' invita à les rejoindre mais Lee n'avait pas encore envie de danser. Il resta donc au bar à les regarder se trémousser et Stefan en profita pour le rejoindre.

-Lui faisant signe de venir.** «Lexie tu viens?» **Dit-elle à travers le son de la musique.

**-«J'arrive.» **Lui répondit-elle avec sourire.

**-«Je vais nous chercher à boire.» **Annonça Stefan quand Lexie les avaient rejoint.** «Pas de bêtises les filles.» **Dit-il avec une once d'ironie et de sérieux.

**-«On va essayer.» **Répondirent Rebekah et Lexie pour plaisanter.

Stefan était retourner au bar près de Lee qui regardait Lexie qui faisait des déhanchés très provoquant et sensuel exprès pour lui. Rebekah qui la voyait faire décida d'en faire autant quand elle remarqua que Stefan l'observait aussi.

**-«Ça va?» **Demanda Stefan afin d'engager la conversation.

**-«Ouais.» **Lui répondit Lee en souriant. **«Tu veux boire quoi?»**

-Regardant son verre puis lui.** «Oh comme toi.»**

**-«Très bien.» **Appelant le barman.

Rebekah et Lexie dansaient toujours avec des gestes très sexy pour leurs chéris qui ne pouvaient dévier le regard d'elles ou du moins de leurs fesses tout en ayant une conversation et faisant genre que ça ne les atteignaient pas mais les filles n'étaient pas dupes et redoublèrent le rythme au fur et à mesure que la musique s'enchaînait. Mais très vite un homme remarqua aussi le déhanché des filles et alla à leur rencontre essayant de draguer et d'emballer Lexie.

**-«Salut beauté tu danses?» **Demanda le dragueur à Lexie

**-«Non merci, j'attends mon copain.» **Lui dit-elle sarcastiquement

**-«Oh allez juste une danse, on le dira à personne.» **Insista-il à son oreille.

Stefan avait réussi à intercepter le barman et en profita alors pour lui commander un autre verre ainsi qu'un pour Rebekah et Lexie. Lee, lui, de son côté remarqua que le mec devenait de plus en plus insistant auprès de Lexie et décida d'intervenir où Stefan n'avait pas vu le mec qui se collait aussi à Rebekah.

-L'empoignant.** «OK. Passe ton chemin et va draguer une autre fille.» **L'hypnotisant.

**-«Bon ben tant pis.» **Dit-il déçu en plus d'hypnotisé avec un dernier regard vers Lexie.

**-«C'est ça salut.» **Se retournant vers Lexie.

-Croisant les bras.** «Je t'ai vu, tu l'as hypnotisé.»**

**-«Il devenait lourd.» **Se défendit-il.

**-«Tu sais que même les crétins ont le droit à leur libre arbitre.» **Renchéri Lexie.

**-«Je comprends mieux pourquoi Stefan est si renfermé.» **Intervint Rebekah.

**-«Tu me traites de coincé là?» **Se lamenta Lexie en se tournant vers elle.

**-«Non juste de ne pas profiter de tout ton potentiel. T'es un vampire avec ses inconvénients et ses qualités. Alors profites, tu n'as pas à te morfondre comme ces mortels.» **Lui annonça-elle en pointant son regard vers la foule.

-Regardant à son tour.** «T'as raison.» **Repointant son regard sur elle.

Stefan toujours dos à la scène reçut enfin ses boisons et se retourna et il put apercevoir que Lee n'était plus là et qu'une bagarre se préparait sans pouvoir voir qui mais très vite reconnu Lee qui empoignait un homme qui semblait vouloir profiter de Lexie ou de Rebekah. Quoi? De Lexie ou de Rebekah? Et puis quoi encore! Non! Hors de question qu'on touche à ma copine et pas non plus à mon amie! Devenant presque aussi incontrôlable que Lee, ils les rejoignirent.

**-«Tout va bien?» **Arriva Stefan inquiet.

**-«Oui nickel.» **Lui répondit Rebekah avec sourire.

**-«Dis c'était qui ce mec?»**

**-«Oh rien juste un fanatique.» **Le rassura Rebekah.

**-«Je vois, tu veux que je lui apprenne ma façon de penser.»**

**-«Non tout va bien je m'en suis occupé. On n'a plus de soucis à se faire à son sujet, il nous ennuiera plus.»**

**-«Très bien. Hésite pas si ça se reproduit. Personne ne touche à ma nana.» **Dit-il sérieux.

**-«Oh c'est touchant.» **Souriant.** «T'es jaloux?» **Le serrant contre elle.** «Tu sais que je t'aime toi.»**

-Resserrant l'étreinte.** «T'as intérêt.»**

**-«Pareil pour moi, personne ne touche à mon Stefan.» **Baladant ses mains sur son corps.

Stefan embrassa Rebekah et ils continuèrent à danser pendant un long moment avant de rejoindre finalement Lee et Lexie qui étaient enlacés tout en s'offrant une bonne séance de bouche à bouche. Par la suite, ils trinquèrent à l'amitié tout en buvant, dansant, riant et s'amusant comme des fous. Ils ne partirent qu'à la fermeture de la boîte avant de rentrer chez Lexie pour se reposer un peu afin de reprendre la route, cap sur Mystic Falls.

* * *

_P.M.: Voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu moins long que le précédent mais tout aussi riche et construit. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? La déclaration de Damon vous a plu? La rencontre Rebekah/Lexie a été aux combles de vos exigences? À moins que vous auriez voulu les voir se haïr et se battre? Et le fait que Lee et Stefan se voient être le dominés vous a plu? Pour info Lee est le chéri de Lexie dans Vampire Diaries. C'est bien lui qui a fait son apparition dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 1, celui qui voulait tué Damon mais que Elena a empêché. Je ne savais pas son nom alors j'ai recherché et il s'appelle bien Lee._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Et voilà enfin le retour de Stefan à Mystic Falls, et les liens avec son frère vont enfin se reconstruire et il pourra aussi rencontrer Léna. J'espère que ça vous plaira, laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire vos impressions ou autre. Merci encore et bonne lecture. A bientôt.**_

* * *

Chapitre 25: Le retour de Stefan

Damon arriva chez Léna au petit matin, il s'était levé aux aurores afin de pouvoir faire l'emménagement assez vite et avant l'arrivée de Stefan au manoir. Stefan lui avait téléphoné la veille pour lui dire qu'il viendrait sûrement dans l'après-midi suivant la circulation, après tout, Lexie avait tant insisté pour qu'ils restent jusqu'au matin. Damon en avait donc profiter pour organiser l'emménagement de Léna au manoir, pressé qu'elle habite avec lui. Il frappa à l'appartement de Léna qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir le sourire aux lèvres.

**- « Bonjour rayon de soleil. » **L'accueillit Léna avec un grand sourire.

**- « Rayon de soleil? Plutôt bizarre comme surnom pour un vampire. » **Taquina Damon.

**- « Rien à voir, c'est parce que tu viens en même temps que le soleil voilà tout. »**

**- « Ah je vois. Bon tant pis. Je peux? » **Lui faisant signe s'il pouvait entrer.

**- « Bien sûr pardon. **Se décalant.** « Entre. »**

- Damon entra puis l'embrassa.** « Je vois que tu as commencé. » **Regardant les cartons exposés dans tous les recoins de l'appartement.

**- « Ben oui, puisque tu as dis que tu voulais faire les choses vite, j'ai commencé hier soir. »**

**- « Bon très bien. » **Se frottant les mains.** « Au boulot alors. »**

**- « C'est partit. » **Lui tendant le premier carton.

Damon et Léna firent beaucoup d'aller retour entre l'appartement et la voiture puis Damon s'arrêta quand Léna lui tendit son énième carton, ce qui la surpris sur le coup s'arrêtant aussi. Damon venait juste de remarquer que s'était lui qui avait le droit aux charges lourdes alors qu'elle, ses cartons étaient plutôt légers.

**- « C'est parce que je suis un homme que je porte les plus lourds? » **Railla Damon.

**- « Non parce que t'es un vampire donc plus fort. » **Avec un sourire narquois.

**- « Je vois. » **Prenant le carton qu'elle tenait en complément puis se redirigeant vers la cage d'escalier faisant rire Léna qui en prit un autre du coup.

Ils descendirent enfin les derniers cartons puis remontèrent une dernière fois dans l'appartement afin que Léna fasse une dernière fois le tour des lieux pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublier où elle profita pour s'arrêter quelques instants pour dire au revoir à son chez soi même si elle n'y avait pas séjourné beaucoup. Elle s'y plaisait tout de même bien dans ce petit appartement. Elle rendit ses clefs au concierge et rejoignit par la suite Damon qui l'attendait à la voiture. Ils firent ensuite route vers la pension Salvatore afin de continuer leur emménagement où le plus dur restait de trouver une place pour toutes ses affaires au manoir. Une fois arrivés, ils firent le chemin inverse et emmenèrent les cartons de la voiture à la pension. Léna rangea ses affaires dans le placard que lui avait libéré Damon puis le retrouva dans la cuisine où il était en train de placer ses affaires de cuisines, elle fut étonnée de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'ustensiles. Comment faisaient-ils à manger? Oh elle savait qu'étant donné qu'ils étaient vampires, ils ne se nourrissaient pas beaucoup de nourriture humaine. Mais quand ils avaient des invités, ils faisaient comment sans matériels?

**- « Vous avez que ça comme matériel de cuisine? » **Demanda Léna intriguée.

**- « Ben tu sais, on est des vampires, on ne se nourrit pas trop de nourritures humaines et en général, c'est Stefan qui fait la cuisine et se sert de presque rien pour faire des plats divin ou sinon on commende traiteur. » **Lui expliqua Damon.

**- « Me dit pas que c'est le traiteur que vous mangez ?» **Demandez Léna sous la plaisanterie.

**- « Non plutôt chinois ou pizza. » **Détailla Damon.

**- « Ah merci mon dieu je préfère. » **Dit-elle soulagée.

- Rigolant à sa réplique.** « Mais voyons, tu nous prends pour quel genre de vampire? » **Prenant le prochain objet dans le carton qu'il vidait.** « Sinon, où veux tu que je mette ça? »**

**- « Euh dans le salon, ça devrait aller. » **Damon s'apprêtait à partir mais elle l'arrêta.** « Attends, où est la cave que je range ceci. » **Lui montrant ce qu'elle voulait y placer.

**- « Attends, j'y vais. **Lui prenant le carton des mains.** « T'as qu'à mettre ton fauteuil et ta table dans le salon. »**

**- « Il faudra bien que je sache où se trouve la cave un moment où un autre. » **Dit-elle en reprenant ce que Damon lui avait prit.

**- « Oui je sais mais en général, c'est là que je met mes réserves de sang. » **Lui avoua-il gêné.

- Lui faisant la moue.** « Damon, t'es un vampire, je le sais et je les accepté. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va. C'est pas un peu de sang qui va me dégoûter.»**

**- « C'est pas ça mais c'est gentil. **Soupirant.** « Il y a aussi une cellule où on enferme les méchants vampires et le congélateur ne sert qu'au réserve de sang. »**

**- « Je vois et il y en a un à ce moment? » **Demanda-elle méfiante.** « Un méchant vampire je veux dire. » **Détailla-elle en voyant son trouble.

**- « Non à moins que tu ais aperçu Katherine qui rôdait dans les parages. » **Ironisa-il.

**- « Tu sais si tu veux qu'on habite vraiment ensemble il va falloir faire des compromis. » **Lui annonça-elle ce qui le troubla.** « T'es prêt à y faire face? » **Damon commençait à avoir peur de la tournure que prenait sa phrase.** « Je suis une grande fille, Damon c'est pas une cage, du sang ou une armurerie qui va me faire peur. Alors cette cave où puis-je la trouver? » **Retenta-elle en le quittant pas du regard.

- Souriant tout en lui montrant la direction.** « La porte du fond, elle mène à un escalier et c'est tout au fond. »**

**- « Très bien merci. » **Se tournant pour partir avant de lui refaire face.** « Je reviens vite pas de bêtise. » **Avec un regard insistant tout en lui pointant du doigt.

- Souriant.** « Je vais essayer. » **Prenant un autre objet du carton.** « C'est quoi ce truc? »**

**- « Un attrape rêve. » **Lui expliqua-elle.** « Ça va à la tête de lit, ça capture les cauchemars. »**

**- « Tu crois à ça? » **Demanda-il incrédule.

**- « Un peu et puis ça fait une superbe déco. » **Lui annonça-elle avec le sourire.

**- « Ouais au moyen-âge peut-être. » **Chambra-il.

**- « Compromis Damon compromis. »**

**- « Ouais compromis.»**

**- « Attention c'est fragile ça. » **Lui montrant du doigt un autre objet.

**- « Tu sais quoi, je commence déjà à regretter de t'avoir demander d'emménager. »**

**- « Trop tard. » **Rigolant**.  
**

**- « Zut. » **Tapant du poing.** « Bon tant pis je m'y ferai à la longue sûrement. » **Plaisanta-t-il tout en lui souriant.

Léna accorda un dernier sourire à Damon puis descendit dans la cave avec son carton et aperçut effectivement un grand congélateur et ne put résister à l'ouvrir et découvrit qu'il était remplit à ras bord de poche de sang qui venait de l'hôpital. Elle se fit alors la réflexion qu'il était vraiment prévoyant et ne voulait pas tomber en rade. Elle continua le chemin et vit une porte où elle en conclut qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de la cellule que lui avait parlé Damon. Trop curieuse, elle l'ouvrit aussi, la poignet ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur et la porte était également très ancienne et très lourde. Elle y découvrit un espèce de lit au font maintenus sur des chaînes où elle se demanda comment elles pouvaient encore tenir. Elle aperçut également des espèces de plantes qu'elle reconnu comme de la verveine qu'elle trouva plutôt bizarre que des vampires fassent une plantation de la seule plante qui pouvait les blesser gravement voir même les tuer. Avant d'y rester coincée, elle préféra sortir et rejoignit Damon dans le salon. Damon finissait d'installer ses meubles et ne préféra pas ouvrir le carton dont avait été inscrit dessus magie. Il trouva cependant un jolie pendentif qui représentait un pentagramme et se demanda pourquoi Léna ne le portait pas.

**- « Alors saine et sauve du repère de vampire? » **Plaisanta Damon en entendant Léna revenir.

**- « Du repère de la souffrance oui. » **Pointilla Léna.

**- « T'es rentré c'est ça? » **Sonnant plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

**- « J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher désolé. Tu m'en veux pas? »**

**- « Ne soit pas bête, bien sûr que non. » **Souriant.

- S'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui.** « Dis-moi, pourquoi avoir un plant de verveine ? Si jamais vous y approchez trop ça pourrait vous tuer. »**

**- « C'est pour protéger nos proches et ça sert de torture quand on attrape les méchants et comme ça, les fondateurs peuvent se protéger de l'hypnose. » **Expliqua Damon.

**- « C'est vous qui les fournissez ? »**

**- « Oui. »**

- Voyant qu'il tenait un objet très précieux pour elle.** « Damon que fait tu avec le pendentif de ma mère? »**

**- « Ah c'est à ta mère, pardon. ****»** Lui remettant le collier.**«** Je l'ai trouvé et je me suis demandé comment ça se faisait que tu ne le mettais pas? »

**- **Jouant avec le pendentif tout en fuyant son regard.** « Elle le portait quand elle est morte, elle l'a hérité de sa mère qui l'avait hérité de la sienne. C'est un bijou familiale. Il me revient mais je sais pas. Je... je peux pas le mettre. Si jamais je le met, ça veut dire que... » **Lui raconta-elle péniblement avant de se faire couper.

**- « Tu acceptes sa mort. ****»** Compléta Damon compatissant.

**- « Oui. ****»** Reportant son regard sur lui avec un maigre sourire.

- Lui prenant la main.** « Il te faut du temps, ne t'en fait pas, quand tu seras prête tu le mettras et tu pourras peut-être te rapprocher d'elle et de tes ancêtres grâce à ça. »**

- Souriant tout en resserrant sa main.** « Peut-être oui. »**

- Lui tendant son carton.** « Tiens je te laisse ranger tes trucs de sorcière où tu veux. »**

**- « OK. Merci Damon. » **L'embrassant sur la joue.

**- « Je t'en prie, ravi que tu sois là. » **Se levant en lui montrant du doigt sa direction.** « Je monte finir de ranger les choses qui vont à l'étage, rejoins moi après. »**

**- « OK. »**

Damon l'embrassa puis quitta la pièce se dirigeant vers l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Léna ouvrit le carton et tout en déballant ses affaires se remémora les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec les objets ce qui la fit sourire. Elle chercha également où elle pouvait bien les ranger et tout en cherchant un peu partout, elle trouva une pièce non occupé et décida donc de les placer ici. Ensuite elle découvrit son oiseau bleu posé sur la table du salon qu'elle décida de déplacer pour le mettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de rejoindre Damon dans la chambre qui était allongé et l'attendait visiblement.

**- « Ça y est, t'as fini ? » **Demanda Damon tout en affichant une position décontracté.

**- « A l'instant. » **Dit Léna tout en souriant à sa posture.

- Souriant.** « Parfait approche. » **Lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Léna se dirigea vers Damon, ce dernier l'entraîna sur lui tout en l'embrassant et rigolant. Ils passèrent à une activité qui les réjouissaient plus que de ranger les affaires de Léna. Une heure plus tard, après s'être douché et rhabillé, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de Stefan et de Rebekah, Damon s'impatienta de leur retard et commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir arriver.

**- « Ne t'en fait pas, ça va, il y a sûrement de la circulation sur les routes. C'est le week-end. Les gens sortent. » **Essaya de le calmer Léna.

- Faisant des vas et vient.** « Non il a sûrement du leur arriver quelques choses. Stefan ne roule pas comme un escargot, au contraire il respecte à peine les limitations. »**

**- « Il me rappelle quelqu'un. » **Dit-elle en le suivant du regard.

- S'arrêtant.** « Ça veut dire quoi? »**

**- « Rien. Eh. » **Le prenant par le bras tout en l'entraînant avec elle sur le canapé.** « Il va arriver, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne manquerait pour rien au monde ses retrouvailles avec toi. »**

**- « Tu as raison. Surtout qu'il y a mieux à faire pour l'attendre. »**

**- « Damon. » **Voyant son regard pleins de sous-entendu.** « Non pas ici et si Stefan arrivait et entrait avant qu'on soit rhabillé. »**

- L'embrassant dans le cou.** « Justement c'est plus excitant comme ça. »**

**- « Après tout, ça te détendra peut-être et moi aussi. » **Se serrant contre lui.** « En espérant qu'il ne me voit pas nue sous toi. »**

Damon l'embrassa puis Léna monta sur les genoux de Damon et, tout en l'embrassant, lui retira sa chemise. Damon enleva également le haut de sa compagne et ils se prouvèrent ainsi leur amour sur le nouveau canapé du salon et ne s'arrêtèrent pas en si bon chemin, étant donné qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de Stefan ou de Rebekah, il firent l'amour dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée avant de s'arrêter lorsque Damon entendit une voiture approcher mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas de Stefan mais d'Alaric qui était passer pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami et pour saluer Stefan mais partit finalement sans l'attendre. Damon et Léna continuèrent à les attendre pendant encore plus d'une heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent finalement. Damon, ne tenant plus en place, se précipita à la porte. Quand à Léna, elle, elle le regarda partir à vive allure tout en restant là ne voulant pas les interrompre dans leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

Le matin se leva et Stefan et Rebekah dirent au revoir à Lexie avant de faire route vers Mystic Falls. Plus ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, plus ils devenaient nerveux et distants. Rebekah avait peur qu'une fois à Mystic Falls, les sentiments de Stefan à son égard s'envolent et se remette ainsi avec Elena. Stefan, lui, appréhendait la réaction des retrouvailles entre Damon et Rebekah ainsi que le moment où il reverrait Elena. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi, il ne pensait plus à elle. Il avait enfin tourné la page et était sûr de ses sentiments envers Rebekah et ne voulait changer cela pour rien au monde. Peut-être qu'en faite, il avait peur de comment elle réagirait en s'apercevant qu'il l'avait oublié aussi vite et surtout avec la personne qui voulait la tuer à tout prix ou encore qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Rebekah quand elle verrait Elena. Sur ses pensées plutôt moroses, ils franchirent le panneau Mystic Falls et ne tardèrent pas à arriver au manoir Salvatore où après avoir arrêté le moteur, Stefan souffla un bon coup tout en regardant les alentours de sa propriété avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de sortir puis fit le tour de la voiture afin d'ouvrir celle de Rebekah et de l'aider à descendre de la voiture ce qui la surprit.

**- « Merci c'est gentil. » **Lui souriant tout en descendant de la voiture.

- Avec un petit sourire. « **Oh mais c'est normal quand on est un gentleman. »** Regardant sa demeure. « **On y est. » **Se donnant du courage.

**- « Oui on y est. » **Encore moins enthousiaste que Stefan.

Rebekah lui rendit le même sourire léger et pesant et tout en se regardant dans les blancs des yeux, attendirent que l'autre prononce un mot qui les rassurerait de la situation. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps puisque Damon ouvrit la porte et cassa ainsi leur échange en s'annonçant tout en se dirigeant vers son frère.

**- « Stefan! » **Se dirigeant vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

**- « Damon! » **Lui rendant son sourire avant d'enlacer son frère.** « Alors comment tu vas? » **Se détachant de lui.

**- « Ça va super mais toi, dis moi, tu roule à deux à l'heure ou quoi? Je t'attendais plus tôt. » **Regardant Rebekah brièvement.** « Salut Rebekah. » **Se repositionnant vers frère.**  
**

**- « Salut Damon. » **Dit-elle de façon aussi enthousiaste que Damon.**  
**

**- « Allez restons pas là, entrons. » **Dirigeant son frère vers la demeure et Rebekah suivit la cadence.** « Content d'être rentré? »**

**- « Oui, ça fait du bien de retrouver sa maison ainsi que de revoir son frère. »**

**- « C'est gentil. » **Voyant Léna arriver.** « Stefan je te présente Léna, ma sorcière. » **Avec un sourire éclatant puis se tourna vers Léna.** « Léna voici Stefan mon frère, le seul et unique. »**

**- « Enchantée. » **Tendant la main.

- Serrant sa main.** « Moi de même j'ai tellement entendu parlé de toi. »**

**- « En bien j'espère. » **S'inquiéta Léna.

**- « Oui je te rassure, avec le plus grand bien même. T'es la première fille avec qui mon frère sort et avec qui il se comporte de cette façon. » **La rassura Stefan.

**- « Ah je n'ose imaginer combien d'ex en colère voudrait ma peau si tu n'étais pas un vampire alors. » **Plaisanta Léna tout en regardant Damon et avec le sourire.

- Cogitant.** « Oh mieux vaut pas imaginer. Contente que je sois un vampire à présent?**

**- « En quelques sorte. »**

**- « Léna. » **Faisant retourner Léna vers lui. « **Je te présente Rebekah, ma petite amie. » **Annonça Stefan en rapprochant Rebekah.

- Serrant sa main. « **Oh ravie. » **Lui pointant un doigt.** « Tu dois être l'originelle qui est sorti avec Stefan dans les années 20 avant que ton frère hypnotise Stefan afin qu'il t'oublie et te poignarde par la même occasion. Puis il lui a fait retrouvé ses souvenirs, une fois qu'il t'a libéré à ton sort et après Stefan a perdu son humanité et tu t'es réconcilié dans les bras de Damon avant de retourner auprès de Stefan. » **Regardant chaque personne à tour de rôle. « **J'ai tout juste? »**

**- « Oui impressionnant. » **Bluffée par les détails.** « Damon t'as fait un long récit à ce que je vois. » **Prononça Rebekah avec le sourire.

**- « Je l'ai un peu forcé. »**

**- « Et même pas choquée? »**

**- « Oh non si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vu depuis que j'ai apprit mon héritage de sorcière et puis d'après ce que j'ai comprit c'est un rituel pour les Salvatore de se partager la même femme. » **Regardant Damon.

**- « Oui mais c'est résolu. » **Souligna Stefan.

**- « Y a intérêt, pas question que tu me voles ma sorcière. » **Dit Damon sous la plaisanterie tout en ayant l'air sérieux.

**- « Oh tu sais il ne sont pas les seuls, disons que c'est plutôt commun aux Petrova de vouloir détruire les relations fraternels. » **Ne cachant pas sa haine.

**- « Ah tes frères aussi sont sortis avec Elena? » **Demanda Léna intriguée.

- Fronçant les sourcils tout en levant le ton sans le vouloir.** « NON! » **Baissant la voix.** « T'es malade! Mais Katherine a essayé et avant il y a eu Tatia. » **Bouillonnant dès la prononciation de ce nom.

**- « Des doubles? »**

**- « Oui enfin non Tatia est l'originelle mais sinon oui. » **Rongée.** « Les doubles Petrova quelle plaie. On peut remercier les sorcières pour ça. » **Se mordit la lèvre quand elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait être désobligeante envers Léna.

**- « Plutôt ta mère! » **Enfonça Damon.

**- « Oui pas faux. C'est elle qui a crée le sort des doubles ainsi que des vampires grâce au sang de Tatia. » **Expliqua Rebekah à Léna.

**- « Oui et pour la malédiction de ton frère aussi. Klaus c'est ça? »**

- Surprise.** « Oui. Je vois que Damon t'as vraiment tout raconté. »**

**- « Ah ben disons que je préfère une relation basé sur la confiance. Si on ne connaît pas tout les secrets de son copain, on risque d'avoir des surprises. »**

**- « Oui c'est sûr. »**

**- « Tu sais je t'aime bien. »**

**- « Merci, moi aussi et pourtant, les sorcières en général je m'y lie pas tellement dans le bon terme. »**

- Basculant la tête vers droite.** « Oui forcément. »**

**- « Bon on va peut-être vous laisser vous installer.» **Coupa Damon en entraînant Léna.** « Tu viens Léna on va finir de préparer le dîner. »**

- Étonné.** « Le dîner? Tu cuisines maintenant? » **Demanda Stefan subjugué.

**- « Euh oui pourquoi? C'est parce que je n'ai jamais voulu cuisiner avant que tu dit ça? »**

**- « T'as toujours détesté. Tu disais que c'était pour les femmes. »** Le discrédita Stefan.

- Léna le regarda en croisant les bras.** « Ah ouais? »**

**- « C'était surtout parce que tu cuisinais tellement mieux. » **Se défendit Damon.

**- « Bien. Disons alors que je finis le dîner, le temps que Damon me regarde tout en mettant la table et le temps que vous alliez vous installer. » **Suggéra alors Léna.

**- « OK ça marche. » **Dit Rebekah.

**- « Dis comme ça, c'est plus plausible. » **Renchérit Stefan avec le sourire.

**- « Allez, file toi avant que je te mette une raclée. » **Le menaça Damon.

**- « T'es pas trop vieux pour ça? » **Le provoqua Stefan.

**- « Dégages. » **Essayant de le faire mais Stefan l'esquiva.

- Esquivant. « **OK, OK. » **Prenant la main de Rebekah**. « On y va. Vient Bekah. »**

Damon et Léna se dirigèrent vers la cuisine le temps que Stefan et Rebekah aillent dans la chambre de Stefan afin de vider leurs affaires et se reposer un peu.

**- « Ça va? » **Demanda Stefan en voyant le regard lointain de Rebekah.

- Le regardant.** « Oui disons que... » **Secouant la tête. « **Non rien. »** S'asseyant sur le lit.

**- « Non quoi? Vas-y dis. » **Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.** « C'est parce que ça t'étonnes que Damon et moi on ne s'entre-tues plus? »**

- Avec un petit sourire.** « Non c'est pas ça. Ça te fais quoi d'être de retour à Mystic Falls? » **Le questionna Rebekah en le regardant.

**- « Ben ça va. » **Souriant.** « Je suis content de revoir mon frère et d'avoir enfin fait la connaissance de Léna. » **Fronçant les sourcils.** « Pourquoi cette question? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes? » **S'inquiétant de plus en plus.

**- « Que tu me quittes maintenant qu'on est rentré. » **Avoua Rebekah le regard dans le vide.

- S'asseyant à côté d'elle.** « Rebekah. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la femme de ma vie. » **Lui prenant la main.** « Alors qu'on soit à Paris, Venise, Mystic Falls ou même à la Nouvelle-Orléans, je n'imagine pas vivre un seul jour sans toi. Je t'aime. » **Elle osa enfin lui faire face.** « Tu le sais hein? » **Ne quittant pas son regard.** « Et je te le prouverais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie c'est à dire pendant encore un bon moment donc t'as intérêt à t'y faire. »**

- Souriant enfin.** « Merci Stefan je t'aime aussi. Mais disons que maintenant que mes frères ne sont pas là, je n'ai plus personne à part toi. » **Reportant son regard dans le vide.** « Tous les autres me détestent et ils ont de quoi, après tout j'étais tellement en colère contre le monde que j'ai essayé de tout détruire. »**

**- « Pas contre le monde. Contre moi. » **Rebekah le regarda.

**- « Contre Elena. » **Précisa-elle.

**- « A cause de moi. » **Insista-t-il.

**- « Non parce qu'elle a tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. » **Annonça-t-elle ce qui troubla Stefan.** « L'homme que j'aime ainsi que Damon qui était à ses pieds, des amis qui seraient prêt à mourir, un frère qu'il l'aime, une famille. » **Lui expliqua-t-elle.

**- « Mais tu as tout ça aujourd'hui mis à part Damon à tes pieds et tant mieux pour moi. »**

**- « Oui je sais, quoi que que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un homme prêt à obéir à chacun de tes désirs. » **Déclara-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Souriant aussi.** « Tu en as un. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir mademoiselle Mikaelson? » **Demanda Stefan avec un ton charmeur.

**- « Un baiser pour commencer Monsieur Salvatore. » **Annonça Rebekah en rentrant dans son jeu et avec toujours un sourire éclatant.

**- « De suite. **L'embrassant.** « Quoi d'autres? ».**

**- « Merci Stefan. » **Caressant sa joue.** « Je t'aime mon amour. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. »**

- Prenant sa main qui était posée sur sa joue.** « Je ne l'imagine pas non plus. » **Détournant le regard.** « J'appréhendais notre retour aussi par rapport à Elena mais surtout pour les tensions entre Damon et toi. » **Lui refaisant face.** « Tu sais, avec Damon, on vient enfin de se retrouver et je ne veux pas tout gâcher mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. »**

- Se rapprochant de lui.** « Ne t'en fais pas, on va y arriver. S'il fait des efforts, j'en ferai aussi et tout ira bien. Pour toi. Pour nous. Pour nous tous.»**

**- « Merci. » **Souriant.

**- « Normal, depuis le temps que tu espères retrouver tes liens avec ton frère, je vais pas tout gâcher. »**

**- « Tu sais que je t'aime toi. » **Levant la tête vers elle.

**- « Oui je sais. » **Souriant.** « Je t'aime aussi. »**

Stefan et Rebekah renouvelèrent un baiser qui prit très vite de l'ampleur, incitant Rebekah à se placer à califourchon sur les genoux de Stefan où ils continuaient à s'embrasser et à rire jusqu'à ce que Damon et Léna les appellent pour le dîner, les coupant dans leur passion qui s'enflammait, devenant de plus en plus hors de contrôle. Ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant, à grand regrée, tout en se lançant un regard de ce n'est pas fini. Ils descendirent donc rejoindre Damon et Léna et dégustèrent tous les 4 un bon repas préparé par Léna tout en faisant plus ample connaissance et partageant de vieux souvenirs et anecdotes. Après le repas, ils s'installèrent dans le salon buvant un dernier verre avant de finalement partir tous se coucher. Dans leur chambre respective avec leurs amantes les deux frères Salvatore profitèrent encore du corps de leurs compagnes et Stefan et Rebekah purent reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant le dîner. Par la suite, ils s'endormirent, enlacés et heureux, tout en imaginant et rêvant de la journée prometteuse que leur offrirait le lendemain.

* * *

_P.M.: Alors ce chapitre a été aux combles de vos exigences? Ce chapitre était comme son nom l'indique, le retour de Stefan et de Rebekah à Mystic Falls. Ainsi vous avez pu voir les nouveaux liens reformés entre Damon et Stefan mais aussi la rencontre de Léna avec Stefan et Rebekah. Une réelle amitié se formera entre eux, surtout entre Rebekah et Léna qui s'allieront aux grands désespoirs de leurs chéris qui n'auront plus le droit à le moindre écart. Des scènes qui valent le détours, je vous le garanti. _


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes voici encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédant. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois un grand plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment. Bisous et à bientôt. (Comme d'habitude n'oubliez de me laissez une review afin de savoir vos impression et que je sache si ma fic continue toujours de vous plaire.)_

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_-Odessa: Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plait toujours autant et pour tous tes compliments, ça me réchauffe le cœur et m'incite à poursuivre. Pour ta question sur le comment Tyler va s'y prendre pour blesser Klaus, t'inquiète il va trouver un moyen imparable où les originels ne s'y attendront pas ce qui va les faire culpabiliser mais ne t'en fait tu pourras le lire de toi même et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penseras. Par contre je suis désolé mais ça ne sera pas avant un moment. Je voulais que Rebekah et Stefan soient là avant de commencer la bataille Tyler/Klaus alors du coup il faut attendre, j'en suis désolé ça laisse un peu sur sa fin je sais mais bon l'attende est la meilleure des vertus comme on dit (lol). Oui le stebekah a encore des choses à faire à Mystic Falls avant de refaire leurs valises cap sur la Nouvelle-Orléans mais t'inquiète ça arrive. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre de plaira tout autant et que tu ne trouveras pas l'attente trop longue._**

* * *

Chapitre 26: Une journée mémorable

Le matin se leva sur Mystic Falls et Stefan se réveilla mais Rebekah avait du mal à émerger. Il décida donc de se lever la laissant se réveiller tout doucement. Arrivé dans le salon, il aperçut Damon assit sur le canapé avec une tasse à la main tout en étant songeur.

**- « Salut frérot. » **Faisant sortir Damon de ses pensées.** « Déjà debout? Léna a du mal à se réveiller aussi? » **Demanda Stefan en s'approchant de lui.

**- « Ne m'en parles pas. Ah les femmes, ça ne tient pas l'alcool.»**

- Souriant.** «Oui disons que s'était une sacré soirée. » **Regardant sa tasse.** « Tu bois du café? »**

- Regardant à son tour.** « Non c'est du sang. »**

**- « Du sang? Tu le bois dans une tasse maintenant? » **Surpris de sa déclaration.

**- « Oui c'est Léna qui me l'a suggéré et ma foi, elle a raison c'est bien mieux comme ça, tout le monde pourrait croire que je bois du café. » **Affirma Damon en reprenant une gorgée.

**- « Ah les joies du conjugal. » **Déclara Stefan en souriant.

**- « Tu en veux? » **Proposa Damon en lui tendant sa tasse.

- Refusant en secouant les mains.** « Non merci. » **Lui montrant l'entrée.** « Je vais faire un tour dans la forêt pour me dégourdir les jambes le temps que Rebekah se réveille. »**

- Reprenant une gorgée.** « Dis plutôt que tu vas chasser. **Le regardant.** Je croyais que tu t'étais mis au poche? »**

**- « Euh disons que je préfère pas perdre le contrôle alors je varie selon mes humeurs. »**

**- « Un jour tout ceci te rendra fou Stefan. »**

**- « C'est mieux que de tuer et éventrer de pauvres gens.» **Se tournant pour partir.

**- « Dit comme ça. » **Le regardant partir.** « Fais attention. »**

- Se retournant vers lui.** « T'inquiètes à tout à l'heure. Méfies-toi, tu te raidis avec l'âge et avoir une copine ne te réussit pas. » **Lui souriant.

**- « Eh! La faute à qui d'abord c'est toi qui m'a fait comprendre que je serais plus épanouis avec une femme dans ma vie. » **Lui rappela Damon.

**- « C'est vrai. » **Acquiesça-t-il avec le sourire.

Stefan prit une veste en chemin et partit en direction de la forêt qui longeait leur demeure où il passa une heure à chercher un gibier et à le vider de son sang. Une fois fait, il se mit à faire le chemin inverse afin de rentrer. De retour au manoir, les filles étaient réveillées et commençaient à planifier leur journée.

- Le voyant de retour.** « Ah Stefan. »** Se dirigeant vers lui afin de l'embrasser. « **Fallait me réveiller, je t'aurais accompagner. »**

**- « Oh tu sais, ça ne fait rien. **Souriant.** « Tu dormais si bien que je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »**

**- « Surtout que c'est le seul moment où t'es en paix. » **Balança Damon.

**- « Damon! » **Protesta Léna

**- « Je retourne ton affirmation envers Léna. » **Lui envoya Rebekah à la figure.

- Mettant une main à son cœur.** « Aïe! »**

- Léna se tourna vers Stefan.** « Bon sinon Stefan bien dormi ? » **Lui demanda-elle.

**- « Oui merveilleusement bien. Et toi? Pas trop dur de dormir avec Damon? » **Demanda-t-il à son tour en regardant Damon.

**- « Eh pourquoi tout le monde me lance des vannes? » **Rouspéta Damon.

**- « Peut-être que tu le mérites. » **Lâcha Rebekah.

**- « Oui ça va. » **Répondit enfin Léna à la question de Stefan.** « C'est comme dormir dans une suite 5 étoiles. » **Finit-elle par dire, ce qui rassura Damon.

**- « Ah merci mon cœur. » **Avec un grand sourire.

**- « Je parlais de la literie. » **Faisant rire tout le monde sauf Damon.** « Mais c'est vrai que toi à côté c'est un plus dont je me lasserais jamais. » **Lui avoua Léna avec le sourire.

**- « Ça c'est mon ange. » **L'embrassant.** « Bon sinon les filles, quel est le programme? »**

**- « Ben je sais pas. Mystic Grill? » **Proposa Léna.

**- « Oh le Mystic Grill, ça fait un bail que je n'y suis pas allé. » **Réalisa Rebekah.** « Je me demande si Matt y travail encore? » **Se fit-elle la réflexion à haute voix.

**- « Oui il y travaille toujours. » **Lui répondit Damon.

**- « Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est une bonnes idée. Elena y va souvent et Jérémy y travaille aussi. » **Annonça Stefan en fronçant les sourcils.

**- « Oh Stef, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas t'en priver juste pour ses beaux yeux. » **Lança Damon.

**- « Damon a raison Stefan, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'Elena soit là ou pas. C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais vivre pour toi et non pour les autres. » **Renchérit Rebekah.

**- « D'accord avec elle. » **Approuva Damon en la désigna de la tête.** « Et puis elle est plus occupée à flirter avec le barman à présent qu'à regarder ce qui se passe autour. »**

**- « Qui ça Matt? » **Demanda Rebekah surprise.

**- « Non son frère. Ben oui Matt ! » **Ironisa Damon.

**- « T'es jalouse? » **Demanda Stefan à moitié inquiet et à moitié pour rigoler.

**- « Non. » **Le regardant et voyant son trouble.** « Non c'est que je crois qu'il mérite mieux qu'une fille qui ne sait jamais sur quelle homme porte son cœur et qui en profite pour les utiliser. » **Le rassura-elle avec un regard insistant.

**- « Toi tu ne l'aime toujours pas à ce que je vois. » **En conclut Damon avec le sourire.

**- « Pourquoi ? Toi, tu t'es remis de ce qu'elle t'a fait subir avec ton frère pendant près de 2 ans? » **Le rembarra Rebekah.

**- « Pas faux. »**

**- « Enfin, de l'eau a coulé sur les ponts. Si à présent tout le monde est heureux, tant mieux. » **Déclara Stefan sincèrement.

**- « Ça c'est bien Stefan. Toujours à défendre les plus faibles et à voir le bonheur partout. » **Se moqua Damon avec un sourire ironique.

**- « Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. » **Lui dit Stefan.

**- « Bon tout ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on va faire? » **Intervint enfin Léna en voyant la tournure que prenait les événements.

**- «Ben les filles vous allez faire du shopping afin de trouver des tenues qui nous plairont et Stefan et moi on retrouve Ric et on se bourre la gueule jusqu'à votre retour. » **Suggéra Damon à demi-sérieux et à demi-ironique.

**- « Ouais c'est ça. » **Se plaignit Léna en lui faisant une mimique.** « Moi je pensais plutôt à truc à faire ensemble. » **Précisa-t-elle avec un regard insistant envers Damon.

**- « C'est vrai. Pourquoi on pourrait pas se bourrer la gueule nous aussi. » **Annonça Rebekah le temps que Léna la regarda avec de grands yeux.

**- « Un rencard en couples quoi? » **En déduisit Damon.

**- « Oui. » **Répondirent Léna et Rebekah en chœur.

**- « J'avais prévu de le faire ce soir. » **Informa Damon.

**- « Sinon on va au lac profiter des derniers beaux jours qu'il reste avant l'hiver. » **Conseilla Stefan en levant les épaules et les mains.

**- « On peut faire ça aussi. » **Déclara Damon un peu déçu.** « Mais je préférais mon idée de se bourrer la gueule. » **Énonça-t-il avec le sourire.

**- « On fera ça demain au pire. » **Attesta Léna en portant sa main sur son bras.

**- « Oui faisons ça. » **Acquiesça Rebekah avec le sourire.** « Allez c'est partit. »**

Rebekah leva la main comme pour faire signe de se mettre en route et ainsi, ils se dirigèrent tous les 4 vers la voiture de Léna étant donné qu'elle était la plus grande et partirent alors en direction de la cascade. Une fois arrivé, ils montèrent toute la colline avant d'arriver au sommet où la vue fut grandiose et se fut la première fois que Léna put l'admirer.

**- « C'est magnifique! » **Annonça Léna les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

**- « Et attends le plus beau, c'est de suivre le courant pour arriver au lac et aux sources chaudes. » **Lui déclara Damon.

**- « Euh oui d'accord, c'est un chouette programme mais vous oubliez que moi je ne suis pas un vampire. » **Leur fit réaliser Léna.

- Damon la regarda.** « Ah oui c'est vrai. » **Faisant un bref coup d'œil à Stefan et Rebekah avant de se retourner vers Léna.** « Ben ça ne fait rien, tu t'accroches à moi et je te guide. »**

**- « Non elle a raison Damon, c'est trop dangereux on va contourner. » **Avisa Stefan en lui tenant le bras.

- Damon le regarda.** « Vous avez qu'à sauter avec Rebekah et on se retrouve au lac. »**

**- « Ou sinon moi j'accompagne Léna. » **Proposa Rebekah en se rapprochant d'elle.

**- « Comme tu veux. » **Dit Damon s'approcha de Léna et avec le sourire. « **Tu préfères quoi toi Lélé ? Que ton séduisant et irrésistible copain te tienne la main et te guide en te décrivant toutes les merveilles des cascades. » **Se tournant vers Rebekah avant de se retourner sur Léna tout en faisant une grimace. « **Ou en les découvrant avec Rebekah. » **

**- « Dit comme ça. » **Annonça Léna avec le sourire.

**- « Merci pour ma description. Je ne suis pas si ennuyeuse tout de même. » **Se plaignit Rebekah.

**- « Voyons, le bon côté des choses c'est qu'au moins au pourra sauter ensemble et d'ici à ce qu'ils nous rejoignent on** **pourra faire pleins de choses. » **Lui exposa Stefan avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

**- « Dit comme ça. » **Souriant tout en lui prenant la main et se dirigeant vers les chutes.

**- « Soyez prudent. » **Dit Léna un peu inquiète.

**- « On se voit en bas. » **Leur signala Stefan.

**- « Oui à tout de suite. » **Lui répondit Léna

**- « Pas de bêtise. » **Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Damon.

Stefan le regarda avec un sourire et se mit à courir avec Rebekah puis arrivés au bord de la source de la cascade sautèrent tous deux main dans la main tout en riant comme des gosses. Damon et Léna les regardèrent faire le grand saut où Damon avait tout de même un regard de regrée de ne pas pouvoir sauter lui aussi.

- Léna le regarda.** « T'es sûr que ça t'embête pas de ne pas sauter? »** Lui prenant la main.

- Damon se mit à sourire et ses regrées disparurent très vite. « **Pas le moins du monde. Je préfère passer du temps avec toi et puis je peux sauter quand je veux. »**

Damon entraîna Léna vers la pente qui les conduisait jusqu'au lac. Stefan et Rebekah atterrissaient enfin dans le lac où cette partie était la plus profonde et grâce à leurs capacités de vampire ne ressentirent aucun impact ou mal être de leur chute de plus de 200 mètres. Ils remontèrent à la surface et tout en continuant de rigoler, ils s'embrassèrent.

**- « Maintenant, on a plus qu'à enlever nos vêtements pour les faire sécher. »** Proposa Stefan en se collant à Rebekah tout en glissant sa main sous son débardeur.

**- « Heureusement qu'on a mit nos maillots en dessous. » **Déclara Rebekah pour le taquiner.

**- « Ouais mais on a pas besoin de maillot pour le moment. » **Lui annonça Stefan afin qu'elle comprenne où il voulait en venir.** « Damon et Léna ne seront pas là avant une bonne heure s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas. » **Lui expliqua-t-il afin de la convaincre.

**- « Auriez vous une idée derrière la tête monsieur Salvatore? » **Demanda Rebekah avec le sourire alors qu'elle savait la réponse.

**- « Peut-être. » **Souriant et riant de mille feux.

Stefan fit glisser le haut de Rebekah et le jeta au loin qui grâce à sa force vampirique put atterrir sur le bord et l'embrassa ensuite avec fougue et passion à la fois la transperçant de désir et de plaisir. Rebekah enroula ses jambes autour de Stefan et lui enleva aussi son tee-shirt et très vite le reste de leurs vêtements roulèrent très vite sur la berge laissant place à leur désir. Du côté de Damon et Léna, ils continuèrent leur marche assidu où Léna manquait de tomber plusieurs fois se rattrapant sur Damon. Plus ils marchaient plus la pente devenait étroite et glissante ce qui fit trébucher plusieurs fois Léna qui, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas un vampire, avait moins de robustesse. Elle se rattrapait à chaque fois sur le bras de Damon ce qui l'excita plus que ça ne le faisait rire. Puis Damon s'arrêta brusquement ce qui étonna Léna qui s'arrêta aussi se tenant toujours à son bras.

**- « Qu'est-ce qui y a? » **S'inquiéta Léna en regardant autour.

**- « Oh rien, je me disais qu'une pause ne serait pas de refus. » **Dit-il avec un regard troublant.

**- « Damon! » **Voyant où il voulait en venir.** « Stefan et Rebekah nous attendent, ce n'est pas raisonnable. » **Essayant de le contredire et de ne pas craquer par la même occasion.

**- « Oh je t'en prie, tu crois tout de même pas qu'ils nous attendent sagement. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les voir entrain de passer du bon temps. » **Se rapprochant.** « Je préfère en passer moi même. Et puis on est presque arrivé encore un virage et une descente et on pourra les rejoindre, on en a pour une heure grand max. »**

- L'entraînant vers elle.** « Ah ben dit comme ça. **L'embrassant tout en l'entraînant sur le mur.** « Si jamais je tombe tu me rattrapes. »**

**- ****« Promis. »**

Tout en riant Damon replaça sa bouche sur celle de Léna et commença à la caresser de partout avant de lui enlever son top faisant apparaître son soutien gorge crème qui accentua encore plus son désir. Léna lui retira aussi son tee-shirt laissant parcourir ses mains sur son torse avant de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne faisant danser leurs langues et elle ne tarda plus à lui dégrafer son jeans avant que Damon ne la soulève de terre la plaquant davantage sur le mur et caressant sa jambe gauche tout en parcourant le dessous de sa jupe. Ils se firent l'amour très sensuellement et très tendrement. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, à se contempler avant de revenir sur terre et de se redresser où Léna se rata et tomba de nouveau sur le sol où Damon l'aida à la redresser tout en rigolant ce qui lui déclencha une claque sur l'épaule comme vengeance. Ils se rhabillèrent et poursuivirent leur marche, Damon tenait la main de Léna afin de l'aider à finir le chemin sans mal et surtout pour continuer à ressentir et savourer son contact. Du côté de Stefan et Rebekah, ils avaient eux aussi finit leurs prouesses et se trouvaient à présent sur le bord du lac enlacés, Stefan caressait le bras et le dos de Rebekah le temps que Rebekah souriait et jouait avec ses jambes à parcourir celles de Stefan. Puis ils se regardèrent et Rebekah se redressa soudainement en surveillant que Damon et Léna n'arrivaient pas Stefan s'agenouilla à son tour et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Rebekah avant de se lever. Rebekah se mit également sur ses pieds et encercla ses bras autour de ceux de Stefan reformulant un baiser plus passionné et plus fougueux à la fois. Stefan ressentit son désir refaire surface et arrêta ainsi l'étreinte ce qui fit sourire Rebekah qui tenta de le taquiner une nouvelle fois mais Stefan lui tendit son bikini et se glissa dans son maillot avant de l'entraîner une nouvelle fois vers lui pour un baiser tendre. Puis Damon et Léna arrivèrent enfin à leur rencontre au grand soulagement de Stefan qui commencer à céder aux supplices de sa passion, Rebekah, elle, était déçue, elle aurait encore voulue profiter du corps de son amant.

**- « Me dites pas que vous nous avez pas attendu? » **Demanda Damon un peu déçu.

**- « Oh on avait autre chose à faire. » **Lui balança Rebekah.

**- « On s'est juste mit en maillot pour gagner du temps. » **Lui expliqua Stefan.

**- « Ouais s'est ça, juste mis en maillot. » **Lui dit Damon avec un regard qui disait «mon œil».

**- « Comme si tu avais mit autant temps pour descendre. » **Lui répliqua Stefan.

**- « Tu m'as eu. OK. » **Avoua Damon

**- « Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend? » **Les coupèrent Léna

**- « Vous. » **Déclara Stefan.** « Et maintenant c'est partit. » **Se dirigeant vers l'étendu d'eau.

**- « Ouais c'est partit. » **Attrapant Rebekah.

Damon souleva Rebekah et la balança dans l'eau tout en riant où Rebekah, avant même de remonter à la surface, utilisa sa vitesse et se retrouva derrière lui et le poussa afin qu'il atterrisse dans l'eau à son tour. Damon surprit refit son apparition au dessus de l'eau avec un regard contrarié ce qui rendit Rebekah encore plus fière d'elle.

**- « Ah chacun son tour. » **Lui répliqua Rebekah.

**- « Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là. » **Lui annonça Stefan mord de rire.** « Ça a du bon d'avoir une originelle à ses côtés. »**

**- « Ouais si t'aime une femme qui soit plus forte que toi. » **Le discrimina Damon.

**- « Ouais ben je te signale que Léna aussi peut te mettre la pâté. » **Se défendit Stefan.

Dans la minute qui suivit Léna fit un plongeon et se retrouva à côté de Damon dans l'eau et l'embrassa. Stefan souleva Rebekah et se précipita à son tour dans l'eau où ils passèrent une heure dans l'eau à s'envoyer des éclaboussures ainsi qu'à essayer de se noyer ou encore à faire des batailles de qui tiens le plus. Une fois hors de l'eau, ils s'étaient allongés et reposés avant de courir de plus belle. Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, ils passèrent leur temps à barboter, à rire, à profiter, à se chercher et à se taquiner. Puis une fois le couché de soleil presque là, ils se rhabillèrent et se dirigèrent vers le sommet afin de rejoindre la voiture et de rentrer.

**- « Et bien c'était une après-midi riche en émotion. » **Annonça Léna une fois le seuil de la maison franchi et le sac posé.

**- « Ça c'est sûr. » **Acquiesça Damon.** « Que fais-tu pour le dîner chérie? » **Lui demanda-t-il.

**- « Oh je suis exténuée. » **Dit Léna en rechignant.** « Et si on commandait? » **Proposa-t-elle.

**- « Oui je crois que c'est le mieux. **Consentit Stefan.** « Chinois ça vous dit? » **Suggéra-t-il.

**- « Et pourquoi pas italien? **Conseilla plutôt Rebekah.** « Pour faire honneur aux hommes de la maison. » **Regardant Léna.

**- « Oui c'est une bonne idée. » **Lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

- Puis se tourna vers les garçons.** « C'est vous les patronnes. » **Déclarèrent-ils en chœur.

**- « Très bien. » **Rebekah prit Léna par le bras, l'entraînant vers le salon.** « Suis-moi on va téléphoner. Autant recevoir à domicile. »**

- La suivant.** « Je te suis. »**

Rebekah et Léna prirent le téléphone et passèrent commande. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et une fois le livreur partit, ils ne se firent pas plus prier pour se mettre à table. Ils mangèrent donc dans le salon tout en regardant un film et dégustant des bières en riant de mille feux. La soirée s'achevant, ils rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives où ils s'endormirent très vite le sourire aux lèvres suite à leur journée des plus fantastique et inoubliable.

* * *

_P.M: Voilà pour ce chapitre, alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Il était destiné qu'aux frères Salvatore et leurs compagnes, une journée en couple ou familiale quoi en gros. Ça vous a plu ? Vous avez aimé les vannes entre Damon et Rebekah? Le rapprochement entre Damon et Stefan? Ou encore celui entre Rebekah et Léna? Dans le prochain, il y a aura un peu plus de choses et beaucoup plus de point de vue._


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, désolé pour l'attente, problème d'internet (je vous passe les détails). Voici mon tout nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Il devrait en ravir plus d'un parce qu'en effet c'est la confrontation Stefan/Rebekah/Elena. Il est en deux parties et parle aussi d'autres trucs en parallèle alors ne paniquer pas en voyant la fin, la suite sera sûrement plus à votre goût. Merci en tout cas de votre fidélité, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Bisous et à bientôt._

_**Réponses aux reviews:  
**_

_**-Carabes: Ravie que ma fic te plait toujours autant et j'espère que ça va continuer.**_

_**-Odessa: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma relation entre Damon et Rebekah. Dans la série ils se tolèrent juste alors je me suis dit que dans ma fic j'allais exploré tout ça et c'est tout de même plus drôle, non? T'inquiète leur relation n'a pas fini de se détériorer parce que même si ils essaient de bien s'entendre pour Stefan ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se lancer des pics à chaque bout de champ. J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire. Je voulais que les deux frères puissent enfin se retrouver alors après je l'ai peut-être fait un peu vite mais j'aime bien leur relation, je la préfère même dans ma fic que dans la série. C'est dommage qu'ils ne se réconcilient pas dans la série, enfin je vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, c'est un autre sujet encore. Rebekah/Léna aussi sont touchantes et tu verras que plus elles vont passer de temps ensemble et plus elles vont devenir proches et une réelle amitié naîtra entre elles pour ne pas dire fraternité (après tout elles font partie de la même famille à présent si on oublie qu'elles ne sont pas marier avec leur Salvatore). Par contre je suis désolé mais ils n'y aura pas de chamailleries entre elles ou du moins pas de ce niveau-là.**_

_**-mimi34: Merci pour ta review, en effet le chapitre fait très détente mais c'est bien je trouve comme ça ils peuvent bien se retrouver, faire plus amble connaissance et tisser des liens. C'était que sur les Salvatore et leurs copines, rien d'autres. Je suis contente en tout cas que ça t'es plut, j'espère que la suite continuera dans cette lancée.**_

_**-Mel023: Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'es plut. Il est vrai que les vannes entre Damon et Rebekah sont pas mal et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant parce que même si ils font des efforts pour Stefan Damon est ce qu'il est et ne peut s'empêcher de lancer des pics et Rebekah avec son caractère bien trempé riposte et en lance également dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Enfin je suis heureuse que ça t'es plut et j'espère que ça va continuer. Le rapprochement defan est en effet mon grand coup de cœur dans ce chapitre parce que même si c'est un peu précipité je m'attend à ça depuis longtemps afin de compenser à celui que j'espère tant dans la série (même si dans la saison 5 ça commençait un peu, enfin peut-être que la 6 sera la bonne) J'espère en tout cas que leur lien continuera de te satisfaire, ce qui est sûr c'est que leurs conflits sont enfin derrière eux et ils se considèrent enfin comme des frères et non plus comme des ennemis ou opposé. (maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de femmes entre eux tout ne peut aller que pour le mieux)**_

_**-Mallau Fictions: Oui c'est vrai que si t'es une grande fan de stebekah tu vas vraiment m'aimer (lol) parce que pour le moment ils seront présent dans tous les chapitres. Ils font partie intégrante dans ce que j'ai prévu. En faites j'ai mis le klaroline en couple principale mais je crois que plus j'écris de chapitres et plus je pense qu'en faites c'est le stebekah. Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'es plut et merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche, vraiment. Ce chapitre était exclusivement pour les Salvatore et leurs copines. Et en effet tu m'as bien mise à jour dans le prochain (c'est à dire en dessous) il va bien avoir les retrouvailles Stebekah/Elena mais pas seulement. Il sera en deux partie et à mon avis la deuxième partie te plaira plus, enfin j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout de même.**_

* * *

Chapitre 27: Samedi rime avec confession

Le week-end arriva et cela faisait déjà trois jour que Stefan et Rebekah étaient revenus à Mystic Falls où ils n'étaient pas encore allés en ville ce qui voulait dire, qu'à part Damon et Léna, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient de retour. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps même, Stefan se fichait de ce qu'on pensait ou même de ce que faisait Elena et par dessus tout, il était enfin à sa place et heureux, enlacé avec la femme qu'il aimait. Se réveillant, Stefan remarqua que Rebekah le contemplait et attendait qu'il se réveille ce qui le fit sourire.

- Remarquant qu'il était regardé. « **Tu fais quoi? »** Demanda-t-il encore les yeux fermés.

**- « Je te contemple. » **Lui répondit-elle avec le sourire tout en ne déviant pas le regard.

- Ouvrant enfin les yeux tout en la regardant.** « Et alors, je suis beau? »**

**- « Sexy même. » **Précisa Rebekah, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Stefan.

**- « Et sinon? »**

**- « J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour me lever. »**

**- « Et maintenant que c'est chose faite que comptes-tu faire? »**

**- « Ça. »** Elle l'embrassa.

**- « Et maintenant? »**

**- « Ça**. Elle se mit carrément sur lui tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

**- « Quoi, c'est tout? »** Dit-il déçu qu'elle s'arrête à si bon chemin.

- Avec un large sourire. « **Non. »**

Rebekah continua à l'embrasser dans le cou, sur son torse et lui fit glisser son boxer tout en le regardant et le parcourant de partout. Puis Stefan, à bout, inversa les rôles et se retrouva sur Rebekah. Il prit sa main droite dans la sienne et en la soulagea du peu de vêtements qu'elle portait. Rebekah se laissa aller aux caresses et aux baisers si tendre de Stefan où ils purent tous deux apprécier ce moment remplit d'amour et d'extase. Une fois leur affaires conclusses, ils descendirent rejoindre Damon et Léna mais Damon manquait à l'appel.

**- « Bonjour Léna. » **Salua Stefan en arrivant dans le salon.

- Les voyant arriver.** « Salut Stefan, salut Rebekah. » **Les accueillit Léna.

- Basculant sa main.** « Oh je t'en prie appelle moi Bekah. » **Précisa Rebekah.** « Tous mes amis m'appellent comme ça. » **Se faisant la réflexion.** « Même si j'ai aucun ami. »**

**- « Maintenant tu en as une et c'est d'accord Bekah. » **Lui déclara Léna.

**- « Damon n'est pas là? » **Demanda Stefan en regardant les alentours du salon.

**- « Il est allé cherché du café, il n'y en a plus. » **Lui indiqua Léna.

**- « Tu réalises que tu le mènes à la baguette. »**

**- « Oui et vu tout ce qu'on dit à son sujet, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en réjouir. » **Lui annonça Léna avec le sourire.

**- « Alors là tu peux. » **L'encouragea Rebekah.

**- « Ah les femmes et après on s'étonne qu'elle se plaigne qu'on parte. » **S'apitoya Stefan.

**- « On s'étonne surtout de savoir pourquoi c'est vous le sexe fort. » **L'enfonça Rebekah.

Rebekah se mit à rire à sa vanne, Léna tourna son regard vers elle tout en la suivant dans son fou rire et Stefan, comme simple réponse, leva les yeux au ciel. Damon fit son entrée à ce moment-là à son grand désespoir et aux grands soulagements de Stefan qui commençait à être mené à la baguette par les deux femmes de la maison.

**- « Eh salut vous deux. » **Salua Damon en remarquant Stefan et Rebekah.** « Enfin debout ? »**

**- « Oui et apparemment, on est pas le sexe fort. » **Lui fit remarquer Stefan.

**- « Hein? » **Ne comprenant pas.

**- « Laisses tomber. » **Secouant la tête et les yeux.** « Il râle parce que seul contre Bekah et moi, il a pas le dessus. » **Lui expliqua Léna.

**- « Ah OK. Attends Bekah ? » **Beuglant sur «Bekah».

**- « Ben quoi t'es jaloux ? » **Demanda Rebekah avec le sourire.

**- « Non. » **Lui répondit Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

**- « Il a aussi son surnom rassures-toi. » **Indiqua Léna auprès de Rebekah.

- Ahurie. « **Sans blague. Et c'est quoi ? Sans être indiscrète. »**

**- « Oh ça dépend de mes humeurs. » **Lui précisa Léna.

**- « Euh Stefan, il se passe quoi là ? » **S'inquiéta Damon.

**- « Là, ce sont nos copines qui sympathisent et complotent pour nous mener la vie dure. » **Lui clarifia Stefan.

**- « Quand je te disais qu'une originelle, c'est que des ennuis. » **Chambra Damon.

**- « Parce qu'une sorcière, c'est mieux peut-être. » **Protesta Stefan.

- Se retournant avec Rebekah vers Stefan et Damon.** « Et vous deux, au lieu de vous plaindre, ça arrive ce café**. » Leur exigea Léna.

**- « Le début des ennuis. » **Annonça Stefan à l'oreille de Damon.

**- « Grave. Viens, dépêchons-nous de filer. » **Lui proposa Damon.

**- « Ça va, on peut pas faire pire que vous deux. »** Leur déclara Rebekah.

**- « Sans blague. » **Dirent Stefan et Damon, offensés.

- Léna se rapprocha de Damon.** « Allez, viens trésor, on va faire le café. » **Avec une voix sensuelle en l'entraînant par son tee-shirt.

**- « Trésor? Pas mal. » **Contesta Rebekah en rigolant.

**- « Comme je le disais, suivant mon humeur. » **Se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec Damon.

Léna se dirigea vers la cuisine avec Damon qui fit valser son regard de Léna à Rebekah et de Rebekah à Léna avant de le poser sur Stefan qui secoua les épaules et Damon lui remua la tête. Ah les femmes! Pas sûr que le fait que Stefan soit avec Rebekah soit une bonne idée et encore moins que Léna et Rebekah s'entendent, surtout pour lui. Il la suivait de prêt et ils entrèrent donc dans la cuisine où Léna se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Pendant ce temps, une fois Damon et Léna hors de vue, Stefan se tourna vers Rebekah et, tout en lui faisant face, essaya de voir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle semblait heureuse, ce qui ne pouvait que le réjouir.

**- « Et nous on fait quoi? » **Demanda Stefan, une fois Damon et Léna partit.

**- « On met la table mon amour. » **Lui indiqua Rebekah.

**- « Mon amour ? » **Cogitant.** « J'adore. Tu sais que ça ne te réussit pas d'avoir une amie. **Dit Stefan sur la plaisanterie.

**- « Oh je trouve que si, au contraire. » **Lui avoua Rebekah avec le sourire.

- Souriant.** « Oui. Et je suis content que tout se passe bien entre Damon et toi et que tu ais sympathisé avec Léna. Elle est cool cette fille et est exactement ce qu'il faut pour Damon. » **Déclara Stefan tout en valsant quelque fois son regard vers la cuisine.

- Souriant. « **Ouais. » **Lui caressant la joue.** « Merci mon amour. Et j'espère que ça va durer parce qu'avec Damon, c'est pas sûr. » **Le discrimina Rebekah.

**- « Il t'entend, tu sais. » **Lui fit remarquer Stefan en lui pointant la cuisine des yeux.

**- « Justement. » **Appuya Rebekah.

**- « Approches. » **Avec le sourire tout en l'entraînant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Relâchant ses lèvres avec toujours les yeux fermés.** « Ouais. » **Ouvrant les yeux.** « Maintenant, je sais pourquoi vous êtes le sexe fort. »**

Stefan lui répondit en souriant et en rigolant puis la ré-embrassa avant que Rebekah ne l'entraîne vers la cuisine afin qu'ils puissent commencer à mettre la table où l'ambiance était agréable et très familiale. Le petit déjeuner se déroula entouré de fous rires, de bonne humeur, de tendresse et de promesses de toutes sortes.

* * *

Elena et Bonnie étaient revenues de Whitmore depuis hier soir afin de passer le week-end avec leurs proches. Rituel qu'elles avaient mises en place depuis le début de leur année universitaire. Elena se trouvait au Grill afin de pouvoir enfin savoir ce que Matt lui reprochait.

**- « Salut. » **Le salua Elena avec le sourire.

- Levant la tête vers elle.** « Salut. »** Lui répondit sèchement Matt.

**- « Qu'est-ce-qui y a Matt ? »** Demanda-t-elle, perdant ainsi son sourire.

**- « Rien. »** Levant les sourcils. « **Je bosse. Tu veux quoi? **Ne perdant pas de son agressivité.

**- « Savoir ce qui se passe. » **Lui exposa Elena.

**- « Comme je te l'ai dit, je bosse. »** Insista Matt.

**- « Mais encore? »** L'incita-t-elle.

- Soupirant.** « Ah moins que tu ne veuilles quelques choses je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. »**

**- « Me dire ce que j'ai fait pour tu m'en veuilles et que tu me parles aussi sèchement que tu le fais. » **Lui fit-elle remarquer.

**- « Oh mais rien Elena, tu n'as rien fait. Absolument rien, tu es la perfection même. » **Se moqua Matt, ce qui blessa Elena.** « Mais comme j'arrête pas de te dire, je bosse donc je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter une quelconque mise au point avec toi. » **Persista-t-il tout en ne baissant pas le ton.

**- « OK. »** Baissant la tête.** « D'accord. » **Levant le regard.** « Et quand alors? » **Lui demanda-t-elle attristée tout en le cachant un minimum.

- Voyant sa peine. « **Je sais pas. » **Fronçant les sourcils.** « Je dois y aller avant de me faire virer. » **Commençant à partir mais Elena l'intercepta en lui tenant le bras.

- L'interceptant.** « Quand est-ce que tu finis? »**

**- « Ce soir. Lâches-moi, j'ai à faire. » **Lui supplia-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

- Le lâchant.** « Je reviendrais ce soir alors. » **

**- « C'est ça. » **Se dirigeant vers une table.

Elena regarda partir Matt sans même se retourner ce qui l'a rendit encore plus anéantie et désespérée. Elle voulait partir mais n'en avait pas le courage et en plus pour aller où? Et avec qui? Bonnie était avec Jérémy, Alaric et Jenna n'étaient pas en ville et Caroline non plus, sans parler de Stefan et de la bêtise que se serait d'aller voir Damon. Elle se dirigea alors aux toilettes se rafraîchir un peu avant de prendre une place au fond de la salle avec une tasse de café qu'elle avait demandé à un autre serveur que Matt. Elle attendait ainsi qu'il finisse son service regardant l'heure tourner et tourner si lentement que s'en était ennuyeux et assommant.

* * *

Bonnie s'était levée tôt ce matin. Aujourd'hui, elle devait retrouver Jérémy et elle était stressée, non pas de le voir mais elle savait qu'ils franchiraient une étape. Était-elle prête? Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. C'était pas la première fois et en plus Jérémy était si séduisant et canon qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait put attendre aussi longtemps. En faite, elle était nerveuse parce qu'elle allait enfin lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et avait peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque ce qui est idiot puisqu'ils étaient ensemble depuis presque 6 mois à présent. Mais s'il l'aimait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit? Toutes ses réflexions lui faisait atrocement mal à la tête et sans plus tarder, elle monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea chez Jérémy. Il lui ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier avait l'air plutôt étonné de la voir être là, derrière la porte. Il ne l'attendait pas avant quelques heures.

**- « Bonnie? » **Étonné de la voir derrière la porte.

**- « Oui, pourquoi tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre? » **Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

**- « Non. » **Lui répondit-il.** « Mais je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. » **Se décalant.** « Entre je t'en prie. »**

**- « OK. » **Entrant.

Jérémy se décala et elle entra, faisant quelque pas. Jérémy ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner, Bonnie se tourna aussi et l'embrassa de mille feux surprenant Jérémy qui lui rendit tout de même son baiser avec la même passion.

**- « Wouah. » **Subjugué.** « Si je m'attendais à ça. » **Souriant.** « Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? »**

**- « Euh non, c'est pas ça, enfin si. **Se mélangeant les pinceaux.** « Ce que je veux dire c'est que, vu qu'Alaric et Jenna ne sont pas là, j'ai cru que... » **Avec un regard de sous-entendus.** « Enfin oublies. » **Secouant la tête et les mains.

- Voyant où elle voulait en venir.** « Non, ne t'en fais pas. » **Lui caressant le bras.** « Ça va. » **L'incitant à le suivre.** « Viens, restes pas dans l'entrée. »**

- Le prenant par le bras. « **Jérémy. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que... » **Hésitante...** « Je t'aime. »**

- Souriant.** « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »**

Jérémy se pencha vers Bonnie afin de l'embrasser, Bonnie souriant aussi, lui rendit son baiser qui s'amplifia au fur et à mesure et toujours dans l'entrée Bonnie se retrouva collée au mur. Jérémy lui enleva enfin son manteau avant de laisser ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses hanches et parcourut son cou de baiser. Bonnie, tout en extase, le colla encore plus à elle et elle plaça sa bouche sur celle de Jérémy. Les deux jeunes, entraînés par leur désir, se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jérémy afin de continuer leur prouesse et leur déclaration d'amour.

* * *

Alaric et Jenna avaient quitté la maison et Mystic Falls avant le levé du jour, essayant toujours de trouver un endroit pour célébrer leur union mais pour le moment il faisait choux blanc. Ils avaient visiter 4 églises en presque 10 villes rapprochées de la leur mais rien n'y faisait. À croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donner le mot pour se marier en même temps ou sinon, ils étaient maudits. Jenna se demandait s'ils ne devraient pas engager une organisatrice de mariage même si Alaric n'était pas trop pour et que ce n'était pas vraiment conseillé à leur budget serré. À croire que le problème, c'était l'argent, tout s'achète à présent. Il faudrait bientôt être millionnaire pour avoir un mariage digne de ce nom. Jenna était en colère et Alaric déçu mais ce n'était que le début.

**- « Bon c'est le dixième refus, on fait quoi? » **Demanda Alaric en sortant de l'église.

**- « Je crois qu'on a pas le choix. » **Lui répondit Jenna déçue et même en colère.

**- « Non. » **L'arrêtant.** « On était d'accord. Pas d'organisatrice. » **Avec un regard insistant.

**- « Je sais mais je crois que c'est notre dernière alternative. » **Lui fit-elle remarquer.

**- « Les organisatrices ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de mettre leur grain de sel partout et de piquer un max de pognons. Crois moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » **Lui expliqua Alaric.

**- « Ah oui c'est vrai, t'es le spécialiste en mariage, j'avais oublié. » **Lui déclara Jenna de plus en plus en colère tout en continuant sa course vers la voiture.

**- « Non ça n'a rien avoir avec Isobel. » **Lui dit-il en la suivant.

**- « Ah ouais. » **Se tournant vers lui s'arrêtant au passage.

**- « Pourquoi on se dispute? » **Lui demanda-il étonné.

**- « Je sais pas. » **Avec un regard de reproche.

**- « Je vois. » **Détournant la tête avant de la reporter sur elle.** « Bon si c'est comme ça, on a qu'à demandé à Damon un coup de main on sera sûr de trouver comme ça. » **Proposa-il afin de régler le problème.

**- « Sûrement pas. » **Lui pointant un doigt.** « On était d'accord là dessus aussi, plus de surnaturel. »**

**- « On était aussi d'accord pour ne pas engager d'organisatrice si je ne m'abuse surtout que je te signale que ce n'est pas au budget. » **Lui indiqua-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

**- « Et Damon si? » **Levant encore plus la voix faisant retourner quelques passants.

- Regardant autour avant de la forcer à s'éloigner un peu.** « Ben oui, il le fera gratuitement. »**

**- « Que tu crois. Rien n'est gratuit avec lui. » **Lui cracha-t-elle.

**- « C'est mon témoin. » **Lui indiqua-t-il le plus calmement possible tout en la regardant.

**- « On ne pourrait rêver mieux. » **Lui dit-elle avec sarcasme.

**- « C'est mon meilleur ami. » **Précisa-t-il en ne détournant pas le regard.

**- « Oui le meilleur de tous. »** Continua-t-elle avec son sarcasme.

**- « Mais que t'arrive-t-il à la fin ? Tu veux te marier ou pas ? » **Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- « J'en sais rien. » **Avoua-elle sans même le penser ce qui troubla Alaric.

**- « Jenna. » **La prenant par le bras.

- Le repoussant.** « Non, ça va laisse moi. » **Partant.

- La regardant partir.** « Mais... »**

Jenna partit dans une direction et Alaric, sachant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas la suivre, préféra se diriger dans le sens opposé attrapant son téléphone au passage, il décida de composer le numéro de Jérémy afin qu'il l'aide à comprendre ce qui s'était passé et si jamais il devait ou pas s'inquiéter pour la suite. Jérémy lui s'était endormi avec Bonnie enlacé dans ses bras qui quand il entendit son téléphone il se dépêcha de répondre afin de ne pas réveiller Bonnie.

**- « Allô. » **Prononça Jérémy en décrochant sans même regarder et émergeant à peine.

**- « Jérémy? » **Étonné d'entendre sa voix endormit.** « Tu dormais? » **Regardant sa montre.** « À presque 16h de l'après-midi? »**

**- « Non je jouais à mon jeu. » **Regardant la boîte du jeu posé sur la table basse du salon.** « Tu sais... Trek l'éventreur de démons. » » **Se demandant la raison de son appel.** « Et toi? Qu'est qui y a? Ça va? »**

**- « Non pas vraiment. » **Regardant le sol.** « Je crois que Jenna et moi, on vient d'annuler le mariage. » **Lui annonça-il dégoûté et triste.

**- « Quoi? » **N'y croyant pas.** « Tu rigoles là ? Que s'est-il passé ? » **Voulant comprendre.

**- « On s'est disputé sur le comment régler l'endroit où on va célébrer notre union. »**

- Soufflant et soulagé.** « Ah je préfère ça. C'est rien, c'est juste une dispute, elle va se calmer et tout va s'arranger. » **L'apaisa Jérémy.

**- « T'es sûr? La dernière fois je te signale qu'elle est partit et avant d'avoir pu régler les choses, elle est morte. » **S'effraya Alaric.

**- « Ça n'a rien avoir vous vous étiez disputés parce qu'elle savait que tu lui cachais quelque chose et que tu avais peur de lui dire. Mais maintenant elle sait tout. Elle t'aime et tout va s'arranger. » **Le rassura-il.** « C'est quoi le problème? »**

**- « Oh trois fois rien, on sait pas où on va organiser les noces. » **Annonça-t-il avec ironie.

**- « Je vois, oui en effet. » **Voyant mieux le problème.** « Bon il faut que tu la retrouve, que tu arranges les choses, que tu la réconfortes et une fois les choses apaisées, vous en reparlez calmement. » **Conseilla Jérémy.

**- « Oui t'as raison, je vais la retrouver, merci. » **Jérémy secoua positivement la tête avec le sourire.** « Mais dis moi t'es sûr que tu jouais ? » **Curieux.

**- « Oui pourquoi ? » **Mal à l'aise tout en essayant de le convaincre

**- « Pour rien. » **Souriant.** « Embrasses Bonnie de ma part. » **Tenta-t-il.

**- « Je le ferais. Salut. » **Fermant les yeux en remarquant qu'il s'était fait avoir.** « Attends quoi ? » **Essayant de faire comme si.

**- « Jérémy, ça va t'inquiètes, je suis pas ton père. Mais sois prudent tout de même et évites de la mettre enceinte, tu n'es encore qu'au lycée. Trop tôt pour être père. » **Le tranquillisa-t-il.

- Souriant.** « Oui ne t'en fais pas pour ça, merci Ric. Tiens-moi au courant et si tu pouvais... » **Commença par tenter de dire Jérémy avant de se faire couper par Alaric.

**- « T'inquiètes, je dis rien à Jenna sur ce que tu fais le temps qu'on est pas là. De toute façon pour l'instant, elle veut même pas entendre parler de moi donc. »**

**- « T'inquiètes, ça va s'arranger et merci tonton. »**

**- « De rien, allez à plus. »**

**- « OK bye. »**

Alaric et Jérémy raccrochèrent, Alaric fit le chemin inverse cherchant à retrouver Jenna et Jérémy se tourna, voyant Bonnie arriver munie juste d'une couverture. Elle était belle à s'en couper le souffle. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit avant de s'approcher de lui.

**- « Eh ! C'était qui ? » **Demanda Bonnie à peine réveillé et toute décoiffé

**- « Oh rien, c'était Ric. » **Lui annonça Jérémy en l'entraînant dans ses bras.

**- « Quoi ? » **Affolée tout en s'agitant.** « Ils reviennent ? » **S'inquiéta-elle.

**- « Non t'inquiètes. » **Rigolant en la voyant faire.** « Tu sais que t'es jolie. » **S'approchant d'elle.

**- « Oh arrêtes. » **Roulant des yeux.** « J'ai cru que tu étais parti. » **Lui avoua-t-elle honteuse.

- Troublé. « **Quoi ? » **Fronçant les sourcils.** « Non ! » **La regardant intensément.** « Pourquoi je partirais ? » **Mettant une main sur sa joue.** « Alors que j'ai tout ce que je veux ici. » **Lui souriant.** « Je t'aime Bonnie. »**

**- « Moi aussi je t'aime. » **Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Après un échange de regard et de sourire, Jérémy embrassa Bonnie puis se redirigèrent très vite vers la chambre reformuler leur passion une nouvelle fois. Une heure après, ils se retrouvèrent sous la douche où par la suite Jérémy lui proposa de faire un goûter et pendant leur casse croûte, Bonnie aperçut que Jérémy était préoccupé et perdu dans ses pensées et lui demanda alors ce qui le perturbait. Jérémy hésita mais décida finalement de lui avouer ce qu'Alaric lui avait confier suite aux doutes de Jenna et à leurs problèmes d'organisation. Mais Bonnie ne put être de meilleur conseil que Jérémy et fut alors perturber par la nouvelle, tous les deux à présents réfléchissant à un moyen de les aider.

* * *

Toujours au Mystic Grill en train d'observer Matt, Elena l'aperçut. Il était au bar à faire les cocktails et se redirigea ainsi à sa rencontre afin de retenter sa chance.

**- « Que veux-tu encore ? » **Demanda Matt tout en secouant son cocktail.

**- « Te parler. » **Lui annonça-t-elle sans se laisser intimider par son hostilité.

**- « Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le temps et que je ne terminais pas mon service avant ce soir. » **Dit-il toujours aussi durement.** « Alors quoi ? » **En remuant sa tête.

**- « Alors je veux arranger les choses et retrouver mon ami. » **Lui déclara-t-elle calmement.

**- « Ton ami ? » **Dit-il insatisfait.

**- « Oui, on est bien ami ? » **Demanda-elle inquiète.

**- « C'est ça le problème Elena, on est amis. Je croyais qu'on était plus Elena, jusqu'à ce que tu revoies Damon et là, j'ai reçu comme une gifle qui ne disait qu'en fin de compte, on avait jamais été plus que ça. » **Lui expliqua-t-il de nouveau pleins d'ardeurs.

- Avec un regard chagriné.** « Matt je suis désolé. » **Le voyant en train de partir.** Non attends, je vais t'expliquer. » **Le suivant.** « Matt ! »**

- S'arrêtant en se tournant vers elle.** « Je bosses Elena. Tu sais, ton pote qui est obligé de travailler pour vivre et qui a même du abandonner ses études pour ça. »**

**- « Alors s'est ça, tu ne te trouves pas assez bien ? » **Comprenant enfin le problème.

- S'approchant d'elle.** « Sois sincère Elena. Quel avenir tu aurais avec moi ? » **Sondant toutes ses réactions.** « Avec Stefan tu étais protégé, avec Damon tu pouvais rêvé de tout ce que tu veux et avec un étudiant, tu pourrais construire un avenir. Mais avec moi hein que pourrais tu avoir ? Je vais te le dire : de la misère. » **Énonça-t-il avec de l'amertume.

**- « Matt non... » **Essaya-t-elle de lui répondre avant de se faire couper.

- La coupant tout en retrouvant son aigreur. « **Laisses tomber. »**

Matt et Elena continuèrent à s'échanger des banalités sur leurs possibles futurs en temps qu'amis ou au delà. Stefan et Rebekah firent leur apparition à ce moment là et malgré leurs ouïes de vampires ne remarquèrent pas la présence d'Elena et encore moins de l'échange qu'elle avait avec Matt.

**- « Et bien ça n'a pas vraiment changé. » **Fit remarquer Stefan.

**- « Pourquoi tu t'y attendais ? » **Demanda Rebekah.

**- « Non bien sûr que non. C'est Mystic Falls. Façon de parler. »**

- Remarquant Elena.** « Regardes autre chose qui n'a pas changé. » **Lui montrant du doigt.

- Regardant avant de reporter son attention sur Rebekah.** « Sois gentille. S'il te plaît. » **La supplia Stefan avec un regard insistant.

- Roulant des yeux tout en soufflant.** « Je vais essayer. » **Céda-t-elle.

Elena, toujours en train de parler avec Matt, aperçut finalement Stefan ce qui la coupa dans sa quelconque tentative de convaincre Matt qu'il était assez bien pour elle. Matt se retourna et les aperçut à son tour et tout en soufflant se dirigea vers eux.

**- « Salut Matt. » **L'accueilli Rebekah avec le sourire tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Lui rendant son sourire et son étreinte.** « Rebekah. » **Se séparant d'elle.** « Ravi de te voir. » **Se tournant vers Stefan et de façon moins enthousiasme.** « Stefan. »**

**- « Salut Matt. » **Le salua-t-il amicalement.

**- « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » **Demanda-t-il en bon serveur.

**- « Alors ça va toi ? » **Ne faisant pas attention à sa question.

**- « Oui. » **Regardant Stefan.** « Et d'après ce que je vois, toi aussi. » **Puis regarda Rebekah.** « Ravi que tu ais pu avoir celui que tu voulais. » **Lui souriant maigrement.

**- « Et d'après ton visage, toi non. » **Lui demanda-t-elle, plus comme une affirmation.

**- « Non. » **Avoua-t-il déçu.

Elena arriva à son tour à leur encontre et après un soupir de la part de Rebekah et le départ précipité de Matt, elle se tourna vers Stefan tout en lui faisant face. Malgré leur rupture et la situation qui ne faisait que s'aggraver avec Matt, elle était ravie de le revoir.

**- « Salut Stefan. » **Le salua Elena avec le sourire.

**- « Elena. » **La salua poliment Stefan ce qui énerva encore plus Rebekah.** « Comment vas-tu? » **Demanda-t-il sans trop d'intérêt mais plus comme moyen de discussion.

**- « Je vais bien. » **Se tournant vers Rebekah et sèchement.** « Rebekah. »**

- Avec un sourire forcé. « **Elena. » **Avec agressivité.** « Toujours aussi garce. »**

**- « Toi aussi, tu ne m'a pas manqué. » **Sur le même ton.

**- « Oh moi qui suis venue exprès. Je suis déçue. » **Sarcastique.

**- « Bekah s'il te plaît. » **Supplia Stefan.

- Appelant Matt au loin qui les retrouvèrent.** Bon Matt finalement je dirais pas non pour une table. » **À bout.

**- « OK suivez-moi. » **Annonça Matt en les faisant signe de le suivre.

**- « Salut Elena. » **Lui dit Stefan avant de prendre la main de Rebekah et de suivre Matt.

**- « Sa.. » **Commença par dire Elena avant d'être coupé par leur départ.

Elena qui n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase les regarda partir encore plus contrariée qu'à leur arrivée. Mais que faisait-il avec elle? Il était devenu cinglé ou quoi? À moins qu'il est encore éteint son humanité? Impossible! Il ne serait pas là et sûrement pas gentil avec elle non plus et encore moins avec Rebekah. Alors que lui arrivait-il? C'était pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait se passer d'elle? Lui prouver qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire d'elle ou de Mystic Falls? Mais enfin, pourquoi elle? Le temps qu'Elena réfléchisse à toute les raisons possible et imaginable sur ce que Stefan pouvait bien faire avec Rebekah, Damon et Léna firent à leur tour leur entrée.

**- « Et attends moi. » **Prononça Léna en essayant de le rattraper.

- Lui faisant signe d'accélérer.** « Dépêches-toi, Bekah et Stef nous attendent. » **Bousculant Elena.** « Oh pardon. » **Surpris de la voir et surtout au milieu du bar.** « Elena? »**

- Encore troublée.** « Salut Damon. » **Se tournant vers Léna.** « Léna. »**

**- « Salut. » **Leur répondirent Damon et Léna.

- Sondant son regard.** « Oh toi, t'as vu Stefan. » **Regardant encore plus son visage.** « Ou plutôt Rebekah. Alors t'as vu, ils sont mignons. » **Enfonçant le couteau.

- Ahurie à ses propos.** « Mignons ? Tu rigoles là ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? » **Voulant comprendre.

**- « Allez Damon, on a pas le temps. » **Le pressa Léna en agitant son bras.

- La regardant.** « T'as raison. » **Se tournant vers Elena.** « Désolé, Elena. Salut. »**

Damon prit la main de Léna et se dirigea ensuite vers la table de Stefan et Rebekah qui se trouvait au milieu du restaurant, on pouvait voir le bar, les allés venus des toilettes, les folies des cuisines et surtout la confusion d'Elena qui comprenait de moins en moins. Damon qui avait trouvé une nouvelle copine, Stefan qui s'était remit avec Rebekah et visiblement Damon et Stefan avaient réussis à reconstruire leurs liens fraternels ce qui d'ailleurs était la seule chose qu'elle trouvait bien dans leurs nouvelles vies de vampires déjantés. Elle avait eu raison de ne plus y en faire partit et ainsi, plus de morts, plus de souffrance, plus de regrets, plus de non-dit et plus de triangle amoureux. Ils étaient libres et elle aussi. Ils étaient apparemment également heureux à les voir. Finalement, ils étaient plutôt mignons tous les quatre. Souriant à leur bonheur, elle les regarda une dernière fois avant de rejoindre le bar attendant que Matt finisse sa journée et que eux puissent reprendre leur conversation.

* * *

_Voilà, alors verdict? Il vous a plut? Vous avez aimé les 4 univers que j'ai transmis? Pour ceux qui ont peur que l'échange Rebekah/Elena s'arrête comme ça vous inquiétez pas le prochain sera beaucoup plus clash entre les deux. Sinon vous avez aimé les retrouvailles et la pic de Damon? _


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je voulais vous faire part du chapitre que Vendredi mais j'ai réalisé que ça serait mieux aujourd'hui étant donné que demain je serais assez prise à cause de mon travail (eh oui il faut bien quelque fois même si c'est pas amusant). Sinon j'avais pensé à Samedi mais après je me suis dit que ça faisait peut-être un peu long jusque là, donc j'ai préféré vous le transmettre maintenant. Voici du coup mon tout nouveau chapitre qui reprend là où je m'en suis arrêté la dernière fois, et, ainsi tous les personnages du précédent sont de retour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aimerez l'échange (plus fulgurant) entre Rebekah et Elena. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt mes petits loups (sans jeu de mot). ;) Bisous et à bientôt. (N'oubliez de me laissez une petite review...) :)_

**Réponses reviews (anonymes):**

**-dana gaafar: Je suis désolé mais pour le moment l'univers de la Nouvelle-Orléans n'est pas encore de retour et on ne les reverra pas avant un petit moment. J'espère que les chapitres continueront tout de même à te plaire malgré qu'on ne voient pas Caroline et les originels.**

**-Mallau Fictions: Finalement j'ai publié le chapitre plus tôt, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci encore pour tes reviews et ta fidélité. A bientôt, bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 28: Week-end banal à Mystic Falls

Alaric réussit enfin à trouver Jenna qui était assise sur un banc d'un parc regardant une famille qui s'amusait et riait ce qui, malgré son sourire à les observer, lui fit repousser avec la paume de sa main les quelques larmes qui commençait à ruisseler sur sa joue. Alaric s'assit à côté d'elle et resta quelques instants à observer lui aussi la famille avant de se retourner vers Jenna qui n'avait pas bouger même si elle avait remarquer sa présence près d'elle.

-L'observant**. « Ça nous arrivera à nous aussi, ne t'en fais pas. » **Lui affirma Alaric.

-Jenna se mit à souffler tout en ne déviant pas son regard du vide.** « Ric... »**

-La coupant.** « Non écoutes moi. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi ainsi qu'avec Jérémy et Elena. Je les considère comme ma famille et ça, c'est grâce à toi. » **Jenna le regarda enfin.** « Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, que je m'occupe et que je t'aide avec tes neveux. » **Jenna l'écoutait avec attention.** « Alors je me fiche de savoir quand ni comment ou encore où, on pourra enfin s'unir. » **La regardant intensément.** Je veux être ton mari aussi bien aujourd'hui que demain, dans 3 mois ou dans 30 ans. **Jenna lui accorda un rire nerveux.** Et encore moins dans une église ou sur une place ou un casino. **Reprenant son souffle.** Je veux juste être avec toi et montrer au monde entier à quel point je t'aime et que je suis heureux avec toi. » **Lui expliqua Alaric avec toute sa sincérité et son amour.

-Souriant. « **Merci. » **L'embrassant. « **Pardon d'avoir réagit comme ça. »** Ne déviant pas son regard d'Alaric.** « C'est ce que je veux moi aussi. Je veux être ta femme et le proclamer à tout le monde. » **Faisant une drôle de tête.** « Et j'espère qu'on aura pas à attendre 30 ans. »** Souriant tout en faisant rire Alaric. « **C'est pour ça que si on doit recourir à l'hypnose et à Damon, alors d'accord. » **Lui annonça-t-elle en parlant elle aussi avec son cœur.

**-« Non on devrait peut-être plutôt appeler une organisatrice. » **Surprenant Jenna.** « On a besoin d'aide. Et de celle d'un professionnel. » **Précisa-t-il.

**-« Je croyais que tu étais contre. »**

**-« Oui je le suis parce que c'est ce qui c'est passé avec Isobel et que du coup on a perdu notre idée première, c'est à dire juste nous unir et tu sais comment ça a fini. Je ne veux pas ça avec toi. Je veux pas d'une grande fête, je veux me marier avec toi, le reste c'est juste du blabla pour compléter le papier. » **Lui expliqua-t-il.

**-« C'est ce que je veux aussi. » **Lui annonça-t-elle avec sourire.

-La regardant intensément.** « Bien, tant qu'on est d'accord alors rien ne pourra changer ça. » **Lui prenant la main.** « Promets-moi juste que si les choses dérapent alors on s'enfuit et on se marie secrètement afin qu'on puisse vraiment réaliser pourquoi on le fait. » **Lui suggéra-t-il.

Resserrant sa main dans la sienne avec le même regard intensif.** « C'est promis mais ne t'en fait pas, il n'y aura pas d'organisatrice de mariage. » **S'adossant sur le banc.

-Étonné.** « Ah bon? Pourquoi? » **Demanda-t-il perdu.

**-« Parce que tu as raison, on a pas les moyens pour ça. Et tu as également raison sur le fait qu'elles ne sont que des arnaqueuses qui se dit se connaître alors que non. »**

**-« Alors on fait quoi? » **Demanda-t-il en déviant son regard dans le vide.

**-« On se marie. » **Alaric reporta son regard sur elle.

**-« Maintenant? » **Demanda Alaric prit de court.

-Avec un petit rire.** « Non. Mais dès que possible. »**

-Souriant.** « Ça me va. »** Caressant sa joue. « **Je t'aime Jenna. »**

**-« Je t'aime aussi. » **Alaric l'embrassa.** « Si Isobel était assez bête pour t'abandonner juste pour avoir la vie éternelle et bien ce n'est pas mon cas et je ne compte pas laisser ma chance passer moi. » **Lui énonça-elle solidement.

-Souriant.** « Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas je compte allez nul part. Je suis plus heureux que jamais et personne ne m'arrachera à ça. » **Avec le même regard et le même ton.

-Souriant avant de repenser à l'une de ses phrases.** « Tu n'as pas parlé d'enfants? »**

-Avec un rire franc.** « Si. »**

Alaric et Jenna, le sourire aux lèvres et surtout heureux d'avoir pu mettre fin à leur dispute, restèrent dans ce parc à parler de leur avenir, de leurs projets ainsi que de leur mariage. Puis au moment où ils se préparaient à partir, Alaric reçut l'appel de Jérémy qui lui annonça qu'il avait réussit à arranger leur problème de réception et ainsi tous leurs soucis s'envolèrent. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur voiture afin de retourner à Mystic Falls.

* * *

Toujours au Mystic Grill, Damon et Léna rejoignirent enfin la table de Stefan et Rebekah qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

**-« Ah enfin vous voilà! » **S'exclama Rebekah exaspérée.** « Vous étiez où? »**

**-« Oh tu sais ici et là. » **Lui répondit Damon avec des gestes. « **Et surtout et là. »** Fixant Stefan avec un regard de sous-entendus.

**-« Damon. » **Le sermonnant.** « Non désolé j'ai rencontré ceux qui ont loué mon appart donc on a beaucoup parlé et j'ai pas vu le temps passé. » **Leur expliqua Léna en valsant son regard de Stefan à Rebekah.

**-« Oui les femmes quand ça commence ça ne s'arrête plus. » **Dit Damon en regardant Stefan tout en passant son bras sur le dossier de Léna.

-Posant son regard sur Damon. « **Ouais tout ça pour dire qu'on a été retardé. » **Précisa Léna.

**-« C'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas. » **Les rassura Stefan.

-Portant son regard sur Stefan.** « Et sinon alors Stef, t'as vu Elena? Et la tête qu'elle fait? » **Demanda Damon curieux avec un grand sourire.** « Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie que tu ais tourné la page. Ou plutôt avec qui tu l'as remplacé. » **Regardant Rebekah.

**-« Damon. » **Le réprimanda Stefan.

-Fronçant les sourcils. « **Je vois pas en quoi ça la regarde. Stefan ne lui appartient pas et après ce qu'elle lui a fait, elle n'a rien à dire. » **Annonça Rebekah avec colère.

**-« Pas faux. » **Se ligua Damon.

**-« Vous avez raison mais elle ne mérite pas qu'on soit aussi dur avec elle. » **Compatit Stefan.

-Le regardant avec insistance.** « Tu te fiches de moi. » **Exaspérée.** « Oh que si! Et on est plutôt trop doux si tu veux mon avis. » **Déclara Rebekah agressive et rancunière.

**-« Ça c'est mon frère, toujours à vouloir être gentil avec tout le monde même ceux qui lui ont fait souffrir. » **Affirma Damon.

**-« Ça va d'accord. » **Levant les mains comme pour dénoncer une défaite.** « Que voulez vous, c'est mon défaut et puis n'oubliez pas qu'elle est humaine à présent donc fragile. On devrait la laisser tranquille. Qu'elle refasse enfin sa vie. » **Exposa Stefan.

-Réalisant.** « C'est vrai. » **Regardant Elena qui était toujours assise au bar.** « Elle est humaine. » **Souriant.** « Ça veut dire qu'on peut s'amuser avec elle. »** Avec un regard inquiétant.

**-« Rebekah non. » **La supplia Stefan.

**-« Vous croyez qu'elle reprend de la veine de vénus? » **

**-« Bekah! **Insista Stefan d'un regard sérieux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Roulant des yeux et de la tête.** « Ça va. » **Soufflant tout en regardant Stefan.** « D'accord je ne lui ferais aucun mal. » **Acquiesça Rebekah.

-Le regardant.** « Détends toi Stef. » **Apaisa Damon.** « Viens plutôt j'ai un truc à te demander. » **Lui faisant signe de le suivre tout en se levant.

**-« À moi? » **Lui demanda-t-il étonné tout en se pointant du doigt.

**-« Non à la reine d'Angleterre. » **Ironisa Damon.** « Mais oui à toi. » **Pressé.** « Allez dépêches. » **Lui faisant signe de venir.

-Se levant.** « OK. »**

**-« C'est sûr que pour allez jusqu'à la reine, il en faut du chemin. » **Continua à ironiser Rebekah malgré les garçons partis.

**-« Et encore moins quand on est un vampire. » **Poursuivit Léna avec le sourire.

-Rigolant.** « Oui c'est vrai, un des avantages. » **Regardant dans la direction où étaient partis Damon et Stefan.** « Tu sais ce que ton copain veut au mien? »** Demanda Rebekah en reportant son regard et son attention sur Léna.

-Suivant son regard. « **Non aucune idée.** **J'espère que c'est pas pour un attentat. »** Blagua Léna.

**-« Oh non t'inquiète ça m'étonnerais. »** La rassura Rebekah.

**-« Ça doit être pour le mariage alors. » **Supposa Léna.

-La regardant confuse.** « Quelle mariage? »**

**-« Celui d'Alaric et Jenna. » **Précisa Léna étonnée de son trouble.

-Fronçant les sourcils.** « Alaric et Jenna? » **N'y croyant pas.** « Le professeur est ici? » **Secouant négativement la tête.** « Je veux dire en vie? » **De plus en plus désorientée.

**-« Euh oui. » **Embarrassée.** « C'est... le meilleur ami de Damon. » **Ne déviant pas le regard.** « Et c'est Damon le témoin qui plus est. » **Précisa Léna.

-Voulant comprendre. « **Et Jenna? » **

**-D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est sa fiancée. **Rebekah lui fit une drôle tête.** « Désolé, d'après ce que Damon m'a dit, se serait la tante d'Elena. » **Indiqua-t-elle.

-Fronçant les sourcils.** « La tante d'Elena? » **De plus en plus consternée.** « Celle que mon frère a sacrifié? » **Abasourdie.

**-« Sacrifié? » **Choquée.** « Aucune idée. » **Lui lançant un regard d'incertitude.** « Mais où veux-tu en venir? » **Ne comprenant pas à son tour.

**-« Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre que deux supposés morts soient ici présent et réels? » **Lui clarifia Rebekah pour qu'elle comprenne sa désorientation.

**-« Euh... d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est une sorcière. » **Essayant de trouver son nom tout en fronçant les sourcils.** « Bonnie... je crois. **Continuant son explication.** « Qui a pratiqué un sort pour les ramener eux et son petit copain. » **Faisant valser un doigt dans le vide.** « Le frère d'Elena. » **Pivotant sa tête vers la droite.** « À la vie. » **L'éclaircissant un peu.

**-« Jérémy aussi! » **Sidérée.** « C'est incroyable! Je croyais que les sorcières se battaient pour l'équilibre de la nature. » **Exaspérée.

**-« Oh c'est un contrat d'après ce que Damon m'a expliqué. » **Développa Léna.

-Assimilant tout en regardant le vide.** « Ah tout s'explique. »**

-L'observant.** « Moi qui me trouvais perdue je vois que je ne suis pas la seule. » **Lui confia Léna avec le sourire.

-Se retournant vers elle.** « Ouais comme quoi il s'en passe des choses en à peine 5 mois. »**

**-« Et encore t'as rien vu moi j'ai 3 ans à rattraper. » **L'informa Léna en lui faisant une moue.

Rebekah et Léna étaient toujours assises au Mystic Grill à rigoler et à se plaindre de leur manque de savoir dues aux péripéties de leurs chéris. Puis Rebekah détourna le regard vers Elena qui observait les vas et viens de Matt. Rebekah la dévisagea d'un air mauvais.

-Avec un regard froid. « **Mais puisque qu'on parle de ça. »** Se levant.

-L'arrêtant dans sa lancée.** « Non attends que vas-tu faire? » **Demanda-elle soucieuse.

**-« M'amuser. » **Lui annonça Rebekah avec le sourire.

**-« Mais ta promesse à Stefan? » **Lui fit rappeler Léna.

**-« T'inquiète je ne lui ais pas mentit je vais rien lui faire. » **La rassura Rebekah.** Mais ça m'énerve de la voir utiliser les gens comme elle fait et que tout le monde trouve ça normale et la pardonne quoi qu'elle fasse. » **Lui indiqua-t-elle énervée.

-La regardant.** « Oui t'as raison. » **Rebekah la regarda surprise.** « Quoi? Soit pas étonnée. » **Avec un regard dure.** « Je te signale qu'elle s'est servie de mon copain aussi. » **Se levant. « **Je viens avec toi. » **Lui attesta Léna.

**-« Tu sais, elle a pas été seulement garce avec les Salvatore mais aussi avec mes frères, son frère, ses meilleures amies et Matt sans oublier ceux qui doivent se marier. » **Précisa-elle.

**-« Ah quand même. » **Consternée tout en continuant sa course.** « Je t'attends au bar. » **En le lui montrant du doigt ce qui étonna encore plus Rebekah.** « Quoi? J'ai pas dit que je voulait participer mais par contre, je veux tout écouter et savourer. » **Lui déclara-t-elle avec le sourire.

-Lui souriant à son tour. « **Ça marche. **Avec un regard grave et déterminée.** « Installes-toi bien alors. » **Lui conseilla-t-elle.

Léna s'installa au bar et Rebekah se précipita vers Elena tout en la faisant tourner afin qu'elle se retrouve face à elle mais elle la prit plus fort qu'elle ne voulait et la bascula donc de son siège la mettant ainsi debout où elle manqua même de la faire tomber.

-Se rattrapant sur Rebekah. « **Mais ça va pas?** **Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » **Demanda Elena.

-Exaspérée. « **Ce qui me prends? » **La regardant avec dégoût.** « J'en ai marre que tu te prennes pour le nombril du monde menant les hommes à la baguette et qu'on te pardonne aussi facilement voilà tout. »**

**-« Quoi t'as peur que Stefan te rejette une nouvelle fois pour moi. » **La provoquant.

-Se rapprochant d'elle avec de plus en plus de colère et d'agressivité.** « À ta place je ne ferai pas la maline. » **La dévisageant avec horreur.** « T'es plus un vampire très chère et même qu'en tu en étais une, je pouvais faire de toi ce que je voulais. Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai pas fait? » **Lui demanda Rebekah en ne lâchant pas son regard de désinvolte.

**-« Laisses-moi deviner, parce que tu avais peur des répercutions que ferez ton frère. » **Lui répondit Elena avec mépris.

-Rigolant.** « Non. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'intéresses plus Klaus et qu'il aurait du t'arracher la tête. » **Lui fit remarquer Rebekah avec hargne.** « Mais je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour Caroline. »**

**-« Mais je suppose qu'Elijah ce n'est pas pareil? » **Lui exposa Elena en levant un sourcil.

**-« Oh ah mon avis c'est pas de ta copie dont il se préoccupe le plus. » **Fronçant les sourcils.** « Non je l'ai fait uniquement pour Stefan. Parce que je savais qu'il t'aimait et que si je te tuais, il en aurait souffert et m'en aurait voulu pour l'éternité ce que je ne voulais pas. » **Lui avoua Rebekah en ne baissant pas son ton autoritaire ni son regard d'affront.** « Je ne ferais jamais rien pour le blesser ni pour le contrariée. Parce que je l'aime et devine quoi, il m'aime aussi donc il n'a plus rien à faire de toi. » **Levant les épaules.** « Je peux donc faire ce que je veux de toi. » **Lui dit-elle avec arrogance et un sourire inquiétant.

**-« Ah ouais alors pourquoi je suis toujours là. » **L'agaça Elena.

-Regardant les alentours. « **Parce que tuer de sang froid avec plein de témoins, c'est pas mon genre. » **Reportant son attention sur Elena.** « Et j'adore persécuter, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. » **Lui fit rappeler Rebekah.

**-« Je crois surtout que c'est Stefan qui t'a supplié de ne rien me faire. Il a confiance en toi. C'est pour ça qu'il est partit. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a encore quelques choses à faire avec moi. Sinon il ne t'aurait pas laisser seule avec moi. » **Souleva Elena.

**-« La ferme. » **Bouillonnant de colère.

Rebekah, suite au monologue d'Elena qui semblait assez juste mais surtout voyant son sourire, perdit d'un coup son sang froid et la prit à la gorge faisant ainsi sortir ses canines effrayant Elena et Léna au passage. Léna, apercevant qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa colère, préféra intervenir et se leva donc de son siège se mettant ainsi entre elle et Elena qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer attirant ainsi tous les regards sur elles.

-Se mettant devant elle.** « Rebekah. **Ne quittant pas son regard de Rebekah.** « Arrêtes tout le monde regarde. » **L'incitant à libérer Elena.

-Regardant Léna puis lâcha sa prise qu'elle avait sur Elena.** « Tu as raison. » **Regardant Elena.** « Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. » **Surentraînant Elena vers elle.** « Écoutes moi bien tu vas laisser Stefan tranquille. » **Hypnotisa Rebekah.

-Regardant ses yeux se dilater.** « Désolée mais je reprends de la veine de vénus comme tu l'a dit je suis de nouveau humaine et fragile et j'ai besoin ainsi de protection. »**

**-« OK très bien, alors si jamais je te vois flirter avec mon mec, je t'arrache le cœur, c'est compris. » **Menaça Rebekah sans sourciller.

**-« Je croyais qu'il t'aimait. » **Continuant de la provoquer.

**-« Ne me pousse pas à bout. » **Lui conseilla Rebekah en soufflant tout en maîtrisant sa haine

**-« Ne t'en fait pas, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de Stefan ou de Damon ou de qui que se soit de votre espèce. » **Déclara Elena.

**-« Bien très bien. » **Pointant un doigt vers Elena.** « Alors si jamais tu fais du mal à Matt, je t'en ferais aussi, c'est clair. » **La braqua Rebekah.

-Fronçant les sourcils.** « Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? **» Ne comprenant pas son intérêt pour Matt.** « Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Stefan? Il te les faut tous. » **Lui annonça-t-elle avec sidération.

-La dénigrant froidement. « **Non je ne suis pas une Petrova moi. Mais je considère Matt comme un ami alors je te menace au nom de mon amitié pour Matt et non pas par amour ou jalousie. » **Avec un regard insistant.** « Je suis claire? »**

-Avec un signe de tête. « **Oui tu l'es et je ne compte pas le faire souffrir. » **Lui affirma Elena.

**-« Pour l'instant. » **Lui dit-elle sèchement.

**-« Veilles bien sur Stefan. » **Lui sollicita Elena sans relever sa dernière accusation.

**-« Oh t'inquiètes, je le ferais mieux que toi. » **Lui annonça Rebekah toujours aussi durement.

**-« Non tu ne m'as pas comprise. » **Insista Elena tout en ne déviant pas le regard.** « Veilles bien sur lui. Il est souvent pas sûr de lui et perd le contrôle facilement quand ses émotions sont trop surpeuplées et quand c'est le cas, il ne contrôle plus son envie de sang donc fais attention à lui. Un seul écart de contrôle et Stefan est perdu à jamais. » **Expliqua-elle

**-« Ne t'en fait pas, je sais ce que j'ai faire. » **Lui indiqua Rebekah en cachant son trouble.

**-« Si tu le dis. » **Prononça Elena elle la regardant se tourner vers Léna.

Rebekah resserra ses mains tout en soufflant comme pour se calmer et ne pas se retourner afin de lui arracher la tête une bonne fois pour toute. Mais, si elle ne le faisait pas, ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'elle avait promis à Stefan mais aussi pour Matt même si elle se demandait pourquoi il l'aimait. Si elle l'avait tuée alors il lui en voudrait pour toujours et, déjà qu'elle avait très peu d'amis, elle ne voulait pas gâcher le peu qu'elle avait. En faite, en y repensant elle avait uniquement Matt et Léna. Elle l'a quitta donc sans rien lui faire, en compagnie de Léna et Damon et Stefan refirent leur apparition dans le bar en observant que Rebekah avait eu une altercation plutôt mouvementée avec Elena.

**-« Ça va? » **S'inquiéta Stefan en se précipitant vers Rebekah.

**-« Oui t'inquiètes, elle n'a rien. » **Lui déclara Rebekah en soupirant de lassitude.

-Fronçant les sourcils tout en secouant négativement la tête.** « Non, je me fiche de ça. »** La regardant intensément.** « Est-ce que toi ça va? »**

**-« Oui ça va merci. » **Le regarda scrupuleusement.** « Stefan, quand tu m'as demandé de ne rien lui faire, ce n'était non pas pour la protéger elle, mais pour ME protéger. »**

-Avec le sourire.** « Bien sûr. »**

-Souriant à son tour.** « Tu sais que tu es vraiment unique toi. T'es le mec idéal. Je t'aime. »**

-Mettant une main sur une des joues de Rebekah.** « Moi aussi je t'aime. »**

Damon qui avait suivit la scène entre Stefan et Rebekah se tourna vers Léna et lui mit sa main sur sa joue comme pour la rassurer ou s'assurer qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle le regarde.

**-« Eh Léna. Ça va? » **Demanda Damon tout en ne lâchant pas sa prise et son regard d'elle.

-Lui souriant.** « Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas. Même si je me demande ce que t'as pu lui trouver. » **Lui déclara Léna en portant son regard vers Elena avant de le reporter sur lui.

-Suivant son regard. « **Ah ça. »**

**-« J'aurais du venir plus tôt en faite, ça aurait évité des ennuis pour toi comme pour moi. »**

-La regardant avec une drôle de tête.** « Ah ben... en faite ... pas sûr que tu m'aurais apprécier dès mon retour à Mystic Falls. » **Lui indiqua-t-il.

**-« Tu veux dire que les choses sont mieux ainsi? »**

**-« Sur certains aspects oui. » **Dit-il en y repensant et en remuant la tête.

-Basculant la tête.** « Bon d'accord. On y va? » **Lui demanda Léna.

**-« Oh que oui. » **Lui déclara Damon avant de se retourner vers Stefan et Rebekah.** « Vous venez les tourtereaux? »**

**-« Allez-y! Je vous rejoins. » **Regardant la direction où se trouvait Elena.** « Je dois régler une dernière chose avant. » **Damon le regarda troublé et Rebekah contrariée.

**-« Stefan, t'es pas obligé. » **Lui indiqua Rebekah contrariée.

**-« Ne t'en fais pas, il faut juste que je lui parle. » **Lui expliqua Stefan en voulant la rassurer tout en lui caressant le bras.

**-« OK. » **Acquiesça-t-elle.

Stefan lui accorda un dernier sourire puis se dirigea vers Elena qui était toujours au bar, attendant Matt. Rebekah les regarda pendant ce temps, portant son oreille à leur conversation tout comme Damon qui avait enlacé Léna autour de lui.

**-« Elena? » **Faisant retourner Elena.** « Ça va? **» Demanda Stefan.

-Lui lançant un regard froid.** « Oui ça peut aller. » **Regardant Rebekah avant de reporter son attention sur Stefan.** « Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » **Questionna Elena plus par curiosité que par jalousie ou encore inquiétude.

**-« Je l'aime Elena. » **Souriant.** « Elle est incroyable, unique, belle, pétillante et n'a peur de aucuns obstacles. » **Rompant d'un coup son sourire.** « Et par dessus tout, elle n'est pas amoureuse de mon frère. » **Lui envoya Stefan.

**-« Je vois. Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que je suis désolé Stefan. »**

**-« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. C'est fini, chacun sa vie. On a tourné la page. Moi je suis avec Rebekah, toi avec Matt et après le mariage d'Alaric et Jenna, on ne se reverra plus jamais. Alors je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Adieu Elena. » **Lui annonça Stefan.

-Avec un petit sourire.** « Adieu Stefan. Sois heureux toi aussi. » **Le regardant intensément.** « Que se soit avec Rebekah ou quelqu'un d'autre. **Lui déclara Elena sincèrement.

Stefan lui accorda un sourire puis retourna vers Rebekah.

**-« Je suis fier de toi. » **Lui annonça Rebekah une fois Stefan en face d'elle.

-Souriant.** « Merci c'est gentil. » **La regardant surpris.** « Mais pourquoi? »**

-Souriant.** « D'être toi. » **Caressant sa joue tout en ne déviant pas son regard de lui.** « Je t'aime Stefan Salvatore pour toujours et à jamais. »**

-Souriant de mille feux tout en la regardant amoureusement.** « Moi aussi je t'aime Rebekah Mikaelson pour toute l'éternité et au delà. » **

Stefan mit sa main dans celle de Rebekah et s'apprêtèrent ainsi à partir rejoindre Damon et Léna qui les attendaient plus loin mais ils se firent arrêter avant par Matt.

**-« Eh. » **Les arrêtant.** « Vous partez? » **Demanda-t-il étonné.

-Avec un petit sourire.** « Oui. Désolé pour le dérangement. » **Énonça Stefan.

**-« Ça ne fait rien. »**

-Prenant la main de Matt.** « Au revoir Matt. On se reverra sûrement mais au cas où, saches que quoi que tu décides, je serais ton amie. » **Regardant dans la direction d'Elena.** « Et si jamais elle te refait du mal, je l'égorgerai moi même. » **Déclara Rebekah.

-Rigolant.** « OK, ça marche. » **Resserrant son emprise sur sa main.** « Sois heureuse toi aussi. » **Regardant Stefan.** « Prends soin d'elle Stefan. » **Rebekah lui accorda un sourire puis Matt reporta son regard vers Rebekah.** « Elle est unique. »**

-Regardant Matt et avec le sourire.** « Je sais. T'inquiètes, comptes là-dessus, je ne te décevrais pas. » **Fronçant les sourcils.** « Et arrêtes de tourner autour du pot. » **L'encourageant.** « Fonces ! Elle a tourné la page. C'est terminé. » **Lui expliqua Stefan.

**-« Oui. » **Avec un maigre sourire tout en secouant la tête.

**-« C'est sûr même. » **Tapotant son épaule.** « Bonne chance. »**

**-« Merci. »**

**-« Salut. » **

Stefan et Rebekah lui accordèrent un dernier sourire puis partirent rejoindre enfin Damon et Léna qui les attendaient à l'entrée du bar. Matt, lui, pendant ce temps, se dirigea vers Elena.

**-« Bon j'ai fini mon service si tu veux toujours qu'on parle. » **Lui annonça Matt.

**-« Oui je le veux. » **Confirma Elena.

**-« OK. » **Lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Matt se changea et conduisit ensuite Elena jusqu'à sa voiture où il l'a raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle. Arrivés devant, il arrêta le moteur et se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait perdue et troublée suite aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a quelques heures.

**-« Plutôt mouvementé ce week-end. » **Annonça Matt en se tournant vers Elena.

-Ne levant pas les yeux de sa fenêtre.** « Oui assez. C'est fini avec Rebekah? » **Lui demanda Elena en osant enfin le regarder.

-Surpris.** « Quoi? Oui. » **Souriant.** « C'est une amie. Et avec Stefan? » **Demanda-t-il perdant ainsi son sourire et son courage.

**-« Oui ça l'est. » **Lui affirma-t-elle droit dans les yeux.

-Soufflant.** « Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. »**

**-« Tu avais raison. » **Matt la regarda confus.** « Mais saches que tu ne seras jamais un échec pour moi Matt et si tu le voulais, tu pourrais très bien reprendre tes études. » **Déclara-t-elle.

**-« Je sais mais j'ai peur. »**

**-« De quoi? »**

**-« Qu'entre toi et moi, ça se finisse une nouvelle fois mal. »**

**-« Non. » **Se redressant.** « C'est fini entre Stefan et moi et entre Damon et moi aussi. » **Roulant des yeux.** « Même s'il n'y a jamais vraiment rien eu. » **Lui dit Elena.

**-« Oui mais peut-être qu'il en aura encore un autre puis un autre. » **Insista Matt en détournant le regard.

**-« Non il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Je t'aime Matt. » **Lui avoua-t-elle enfin.

-Matt se retourna vers elle, stupéfait, et l'embrassa.** « Je t'aime aussi. »**

Toujours collé au visage de Matt, Elena le sourire aux lèvres le ré-embrassa puis sortit de la voiture quelques minutes après, Matt la conduisit jusqu'à sa porte et lui accorda un dernier baiser avant de retourner dans sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. Elena entra dans sa maison et vit Jérémy à son jeu vidéo et Bonnie à côté qui essayer de voir comment ça fonctionnait ce qui faisait bien rire Jérémy. Dans la cuisine, Alaric et Jenna préparaient le dîner tout en rigolant et se bécotant.

**-« Alors vous avez réussit à régler vos problèmes de cérémonie? » **Demanda Elena en arrivant vers eux tout en les observant se câliner.

-Rigolant.** « Oui. On a trouvé un endroit grâce à Caroline. » **Regardant Alaric.** « Ou plutôt grâce au shérif. » **Lui annonça Jenna.

-Abasourdie.** « Caroline? Vous avez eu Caroline? »**

**-« Non mais Bonnie, oui. Alaric et moi, on a eu une dispute et il en a parlé à Jérémy qui en a parlé à Bonnie qui en a parlé à Caroline qui en a parlé à sa mère et a trouvé une solution. » **Lui expliqua Jenna avec des gestes.

**-« En gros, on a réussit à trouver une solution. » **Conclus Alaric.

-Toujours aussi déconcertée.** « Ah OK. Et alors? » **Demanda Elena voulant savoir où.

**-« Près du lac. » **Lui répondit Jenna.

**-« Bonne idée, c'est le plus jolie coin de la ville. » **Indiqua Elena en récupérant le sourire.

**-« Et aucune organisatrice n'y a pensé. » **Fit remarquer Alaric en pointant son regard vers Jenna.

**-« Ça va. » **Lui dit Jenna avec sarcasme faisant sourire Elena et Alaric.

**-« Je suis heureuse pour vous. » **Leur déclara Elena en les regardant.

**-« Pour nous. » **Titilla Jenna avant qu'Alaric ne lui tende un morceau de tomate qu'elle croqua.

**-« Et sinon toi ça va? » **Demanda Jenna en la regardant intensément.

**-« Oui ça va. Mieux que tout, je suis heureuse et épanouie. » **Avec un sourire éclatant.

-Souriant.** « Bon tant mieux. Prépare-toi on va bientôt se mettre à table. » **Lui déclara Jenna

**-« OK. Je peux aider? »**

**-« Non t'inquiètes, ça va. »**

Elena les laissa donc finir le dîner et rejoignit ainsi Jérémy et Bonnie dans le salon.

**-« Oh non. Encore. Mais que s'est-t-il passé? » **S'emporta Bonnie en voyant son personnage à terre et en sang.

**-« Tu t'es fait coupé la tête. » **Souriant. «**T'es morte. » **Lui expliqua Jérémy.

**-« Encore? » **Se plaignit Bonnie.

**-« T'es nulle que veux tu. » **Se moqua Jérémy.

**-« Eh c'est pas sympa. »**

**-« Coucou. » **Se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Bonnie

**-« Ça va toi? » **Lui demanda Bonnie en s'approchant d'elle.

-Le sourire aux lèvres.** « Ouais. Super bien merci. »**

-Souriant.** « Cool. » **Regardant l'écran de la télé.** « Tu aurais pu invité Matt à manger. »**

-Étonnée.** « Hein? » **

**-« Quoi tu vas pas me dire que tu fais cette tête juste parce que j'ai perdu à un jeu débile. » **Lui fit remarquer Bonnie

**-« Tu dis ça parce que tu sais pas y jouer. » **Se moqua de plus belle Jérémy en rigolant.

**-« Alors comme ça Caroline t'a parlé? » **Faisant dévier la conversation.

-Voyant ce qui la perturbait.** « Oh brièvement. » **Elena la regarda, l'incitant ainsi à poursuivre.** « Elle m'a dit que Klaus n'arrivait pas à joindre Rebekah et si je savais si elle était là et comment ça allait avec Jérémy. J'en ai profité pour lui parler du problème d'Alaric et Jenna où connaissant Caroline elle a voulu s'en mêlée voilà tout. » **Lui expliqua Bonnie.** « À que ferait-t-on sans elle? » **Annonça ironiquement Bonnie.

-Levant les sourcils tout en souriant.** « Ça. » **Regardant Bonnie.** « Tu crois qu'elle me fait la tête? » **Demanda Elena soucieuse.

-Fronçant les sourcils.** « Non pourquoi? »**

**-« Tout le monde a des nouvelles d'elle sauf moi. »**

**-« Elena je te signale qu'elle est à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Klaus. Klaus le mec qui t'as tant fait souffrir alors je crois qu'elle ne veut pas t'ennuyer parce que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire aurait de près ou de loin un lien avec lui. » **Lui fit réaliser Bonnie.

**-« Tu dois avoir raison. Embrasses la pour moi quand même la prochaine fois. »**

**-« OK pas de problème. » **Lui dit Bonnie avec le sourire.

**-« Bon. On reprend? » **S'interposa Jérémy en tendant une manette aux filles.

**-« Quoi? » **Secouant les mains.** « Ah non. »**

-L'encourageant.** « Si. » **La forçant à prendre la manette.** « Tiens Elena. »**

-Prenant la manette.** « Quoi? » **Agitant la manette dans tous les sens.** « Non. » **Regardant Jérémy.** « Je suis nulle à ton jeu, j'y comprend rien. »**

**-« Oh t'inquiètes, moi c'est pareil. » **La rassura Bonnie.

**-« Appelle Matt comme ça, on s'amusera bien. » **Déclara Jérémy.

**-« Il a raison Elena, appelles le, comme ça on sera tous ensemble. » **La regardant.** « Ça sera mieux que de rester seul chez lui et puis vous êtes ensemble maintenant. » **Lui souriant.** « Ça vous fera une première sortie comme ça et tu pourras voir si ça vous semble bizarre ou non. » **Exposa Bonnie afin de la convaincre.

Levant les mains en signe de défaite, tout en valsant son regard de Bonnie à Jérémy.** « OK d'accord, je l'appelle. Tu sais que Caroline déteint sur toi. » **Indiqua Elena à Bonnie.

**-« Pas sur que se soit un compliment. » **Annonça Bonnie

**-« Moi non plus. » **Renchérit Jérémy.

**-« Ça va, j'ai dit que je l'appelais. » **Dit Elena en sortant son portable et se levant du canapé.

Elena appela Matt et Jérémy en profita pour se coller à Bonnie la faisant basculer sur le canapé l'embrassant de mille feux où Bonnie, malgré sa gêne, répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion que son amant mais ne purent pourtant ne pas en savourer longtemps puisqu'Elena refit son apparition dans le salon les faisant se réinstaller à leur place initiale comme de rien n'était. Elena en reportant le regard sur eux aperçut qu'elle les avait interrompu mais Bonnie enchaîna le dialogue cachant ainsi son mal aise faisant comme de rien n'était et Elena se rassit alors à côté d'elle.

**-« Tu l'as eu? »** Demanda Bonnie gênée.

**-« Oui il arrive. » **Répondit Elena en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

-Bonnie regarda Elena.** « OK. Super. » **regardant Jérémy.

**-« Je vais demander si ça ne dérange pas Alaric et Jenna de rajouter un couvert. » **Déclara Elena en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**-« Tu sais qu'en général, on fait ça avant. » **La taquina Jérémy

**-« Oh ça va. » **Dit Elena en se retournant avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

**-« Je dis ça, je dis rien. » **Continua Jérémy

**-« Alors dis rien. » **Le titilla Bonnie.

**-« À ouais, c'est comme ça. » **L'entraînant avec lui sur le canapé.

-Rigolant.** « Arrêtes, on est pas tout seul. » **Essayant de le repousser.

**-« Vous savez que vous êtes chou. » **Annonça Elena en revenant ce qui les surprirent.

Jérémy et Bonnie se séparèrent donc très brusquement gênés et surpris et Elena se mit à rire suite à leur attitude ce qui lui valut une tête de reproche de la part de Jérémy. Matt arriva par la suite et ils passèrent la soirée en famille ou plutôt en couples. Ensuite Matt reparti chez lui, Jérémy se coucha et Elena et Bonnie préparèrent leurs affaires pour leur retour à la fac.

* * *

_P.M.: Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé? On a pu voir enfin un peu plus l'univers de la vie de famille d'Elena, ça vous a plu? Ou au contraire vous préférez comme avant, c'est à dire Elena et son univers en figuration? Vous avez aimé l'affrontement Rebekah/Elena? Je me suis bien amusée à le faire et j'espère qu'il était aux combles de vos espérances. _


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici ! On est Lundi, c'est le jour d'un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent. Ils devraient faire plaisir à quelques uns, je pense à une en particulier. Merci en tout cas pour votre fidélité et vos reviews qui me vont à chaque fois un grand plaisir. Comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review à la fin, j'y répondrais c'est promis, je manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Vos reviews sont le petit plus qui rend ma fic parfaite à mes yeux. :D Je vous embrasse fort et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ;)_

**Mais avant de pouvoir découvrir le chapitre, une réponse à mes reviewveurs s'imposent: (désolé j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à mes lectrices non anonymes alors je vais vous répondre ici, j'espère que ça vous dérange pas)**

**-Odessa: Ravie que ma confrontation t'es plut, c'est sûre qu'une scène comme ça ne fait que rêver, en effet dans la série ça aurait été encore mieux que moi, je ne suis qu'une novice après tout. Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas et ta fidélité. Désolé mais oui Rebekah et Elena ne se reverront plus à présent à moins qu'elle brise de cœur de Matt et là Rebekah reviendra pour lui arracher la tête^^ (mais c'est pas au programme, dommage ça aurait été cool) Et oui c'est vrai qu'Elena change souvent d'avis mais dans ma fic elle s'y tiendra. De toute façon même si elle veut récupérer Stefan ou Damon elle n'y arrivera pas, eux ont tiré un trait sur elle, définitivement et sont plus qu'heureux avec leur nouvelle vie et compagne. J'espère que malgré cela ma fic continuera de te plaire.**

**-Mel023: Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon chapitre t'es plut. Désolé pour le Matt/Elena mais il fallait bien que je les casse avec quelqu'un et je ne voulait pas créer encore des personnages, donc je me suis dit après tout pour le peu qu'on va les voir pourquoi pas. T'inquiète plus qu'un chapitre, un mariage ainsi que peut-être encore un et après c'est fini, on les reverra plus. **

**-Mallau Fictions: Et oui c'est bien de toi que je parlais dans mon bref résumé. Ce chapitre est pour toi, j'espère qu'il te comblera en particulier la petite conversation du début entre Elijah et Rebekah. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon chapitre et ma fic en générale te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera. **

**-mimi34: Je suis contente que l'affrontement t'es plut, désolé pas encore de klaroline mais bientôt tu les retrouveras promis. Une histoire sans klaroline si plus vraiment une histoire.**

* * *

Chapitre 29: Retour à la réalité

Cela faisait un mois que Stefan et Rebekah étaient revenus à Mystic Falls et pour le moment, ils ne se pressaient pas de se préparer à partir pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Damon et Stefan retrouvaient leurs liens d'autrefois et étaient plus proches que jamais. Rebekah était également ravie de constater qu'elle avait réussit à se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un et d'une sorcière qui plus est. Elena, elle, s'inquiétait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Caroline mais profitait de chaque instant avec Matt et se comblait de voir Jérémy et Bonnie ainsi qu'Alaric et Jenna plus heureux que jamais. Cependant, Léna réalisait que, malgré tout son bonheur ainsi naissant dans sa vie, elle devrait peut-être construire autre chose qu'un ménage et se trouver donc un travail. Elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau du maire afin d'obtenir un rendez-vous pour une place quelconque dans la société. Damon pendant ce temps se réveillait et s'aperçut que Léna n'était plus dans le lit. Surpris, il se mit à fouiller dans tous les recoins de la chambre mais rien, aucune trace. Serait-elle en train de préparer le petit déjeuner? Non pas dans la cuisine non plus. Il entendit soudain du bruit dans la cave ce qui l'étonnait étant donné qu'à part un stock de sang et de verveine, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la cave et vue qu'elle était la seule habitante de la maison à ne pas se nourrir de sang, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait y faire. Il descendit tout de même voir dans la cave si elle n'y était pas mais à peine arrivé en bas des escaliers, il reconnut la voix de Rebekah qui était en ligne avec... Elijah. Évidemment, son frère l'avait sommé de rentrer auprès des siens. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il allait encore être séparé de son frère puisque, bien sûr, elle n'allait pas partir seule. Mais Stefan entouré d'originel et surtout de Klaus, était-ce une bonne idée? Même avec Caroline à ses côtés, il restait Klaus. Mais ce que Damon fut le plus surpris d'entendre, c'était que Rebekah ne voulait pas rentrer ou plutôt ne voulait pas retourner auprès de sa famille et même ne voulait pas partir de Mystic Falls. Était-ce à cause de Stefan? Ou de Léna? Vue que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient drôlement rapprochées depuis son arrivée.

- D'un ton déchirer. « **Non Elijah, je sais. Mais... » **Essayant d'aligner deux phrases.** « Écoutes … »** Se faisant couper par Elijah à chaque fois qu'elle voulait prononcer quelques choses.** « Laisses-moi parler! Je ne veux pas, c'est encore trop tôt. »**

**- « Trop tôt? » **Choqué.** « Ça fait plus de sept mois Rebekah. » **Lui fit remarquer Elijah.

**- « Oui mais je suis bien là. Ste.. Je veux dire j'ai enfin trouver ma place. » **Bafouilla-t-elle.

_**«Tiens, c'est la première fois que je vois Rebekah aussi démunis.»** Pensa Damon en continuant d'écouter la conversation d'Elijah et Rebekah._

**- « Mais où es-tu ? » **Demanda Elijah curieux.

**- « À Mystic Falls. » **Lui répondit honnêtement Rebekah.

- Abasourdi.** « Quoi ? Mystic Falls ? Ah je vois c'est pour Matt que tu ne veux pas partir. » **En conclut Elijah.

_**«Matt? Pourquoi il parle de Matt ? Il ne sait pas qu'elle est avec Stefan? Ah je vois, pour une personne qui place la famille avant tout elle en fait des secrets. Et Stefan qui se plaignait que je me confiais peu.» **Continua de commenter Damon sans bouger de sa place d'espion._

**- « Non ça n'a rien à voir avec Matt. » **Lui affirma Rebekah.

**- « Je t'en prie Rebekah, reviens. » **Supplia Elijah.** « Niklaus n'arrête pas de me demander quand est-ce que tu viens. »**

**- « Ouais et bien là, tu vois ça m'étonne et ça lui ferait du bien que je le fasse mariner un peu si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » **Argumenta Rebekah en passant de la peine à la colère

_**«Ah c'est vrai. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié qu'elle était en froid avec son très cher frère hybride. En même tant vu tout ce qu'il lui a fait, je trouve ça un peu normal. Normal ? Attends serais-je du coté de Rebekah ? Non ! Impensable.» **En pleine analyse de la situation._

**- « Écoutes, il n'est plus le même et il veut se faire pardonner. » **Lui avoua Elijah.** « Reviens. Je t'en prie. » **Continuant de la supplier.** « Aurais-tu oublier notre serment ensemble pour toujours et à jamais. » **Essayant de la persuader.

_**«Ah bonjour le serment à deux balles. Heureusement qu'avec Stefan on s'est pas fait ça en même temps notre transformation à nous n'était pas aussi tendre.»**_

- Soupirant tout en fermant les yeux une seconde.** « Non je l'ai pas oublié. Écoutes, laisses-moi un peu de temps. Je te promet de revenir mais** **pour le moment, je dois... enfin... je... je te tiens au courant. » **Essayant de trouver ses mots.

_**«Rebekah qui n'arrive pas à aligner deux phrases? Heureusement que je suis là. Si on m'avait dit ça, je l'aurais pas cru.»**_

- Remarquant le silence d'Elijah. « **Ne t'en fais pas Elijah, je serais de retour quoi qu'il arrive. » **Avec un soupir et un rire nerveux et de lassitude.** « Même si je doute que Klaus puisse être une seule seconde désolé. Copine ou pas, je n'y crois pas, ce garçon ne changera jamais. » **Lui déclara Rebekah avec rancune.

**- « Je t'assure que tu seras toi même bluffé. » **Lui annonça Elijah très sérieusement.

**- « On a toute l'éternité Elijah. Alors même si je reviens dans deux ans ou trente ans, ça ne changera rien. » **Essaya-t-elle afin de le convaincre de la laisser tranquille.

**- « Rebekah si tu reviens pas pour lui, reviens pour moi, tu me manques. » **Lui avoua-t-il avec la voix coupée.** « Tu peux y emmener Matt si tu veux. »**

- Fronçant les sourcils exaspérée.** « Avec tous ces vampires autour. » **Catégorique.** « Sûrement pas. » **Récupérant sa voix douce.** « Mais tu me manques aussi. » **Laissant un blanc de quelques secondes.** « Écoutes, laisses-moi jusqu'à demain, OK? »**

_**«Super et voilà, elle s'est encore fait avoir ce qui veut dire que je peux commencer à dire au revoir à mon frère. Encore.» **Se dit Damon à lui-même déçu et un peu en colère._

**- « OK. Sois prudente et à bientôt très chère sœur. » **Lui répondit Elijah avec le sourire.

**- « À bientôt Elijah. »**

Rebekah raccrocha puis se retourna et aperçut Damon qui, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éclipser. Tourmentée et avec quelques larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, Rebekah lui fit face avec un regard de contrariété.

**- « Ça fait longtemps que tu écoutes? » **Demanda Rebekah embêtée et mécontente.

**- « Assez pour me dire que je vais devoir encore m'habituer à l'absence de mon frère. » **Lui répondit Damon en ne déviant pas le regard et en affichant lui aussi de l'insatisfaction.

**- « On t'as jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas d'écouter aux portes. » **Lui annonça-t-elle en colère.

- Levant les mains.** « Eh calmes toi ! J'écoutais pas enfin... pas intentionnellement. » **Se défendit-il.** « Je cherchais Léna. » **Confia-t-il afin qu'elle comprenne sa présence ici.

**- « Dans la cave ? » **Dit-elle consternée.

**- « Oui... euh non. » **Se mélangeant les pinceaux.** « J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis descendu c'est tout. » **Déclara-il en reprenant sa fougue.** « Mais attends, tu pleures ? » **Observa-t-il.

- Déviant le regard.** « Non. c'est rien. » **Séchant ses larmes.** « Oublies ! »**

Rebekah, ne supportant plus le regard de reproche de Damon, décida de remonter en trombe utilisant sa vitesse vampirique au passage jusqu'au porche du manoir et là, se laissa aller et se mit à pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle était déchirée entre son envie de retrouver Elijah, de voir de ses propres yeux les changements miraculeux de Klaus ainsi que du pouvoir de Caroline sur lui et de Klaus sur Caroline. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas partir, d'abord pour Stefan, même si elle savait qu'il la suivrait, elle eut un petit doute et même s'il acceptait, ça voulait dire qu'il devrait quitté son frère une nouvelle fois maintenant qu'ils avaient réussis à se retrouver et à passer au delà de tous leurs problèmes. Mais aussi, elle ne voulait pas partir pour Léna. Elle avait enfin réussi à trouver une véritable amie sans oublier Matt. Qui prendrait soin de lui en son absence? Ou du moins pour être sûr qu'Elena ne le fasse pas souffrir. Elle aurait aimé rester aussi pour ça, pour la taquiner un peu et l'effrayer et même si ça la tuait de le dire, pour Damon, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient que pour plaire à Stefan, il lui manquerait. Ses vannes, son humeur, les intentions qu'il a pour Léna et Stefan ainsi que pour le chambrer. Alors pourquoi devrait-elle partir? À oui pour sa famille, ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Pourquoi toutes les bonnes choses lui arrivaient-elles en même temps et à des milliers de kilomètres? Toujours dans ses pensées et pleurant, accoudée sur le porche de l'entrée, Léna arriva et en la voyant dans un tel état, elle ne comprit pas et sans même réfléchir se jeta dans ses bras afin de la consoler avant tout.

À l'intérieur, Damon était remonté lui aussi de la cave quelques secondes après Rebekah et continuait toujours de chercher Léna. Stefan descendit à son tour et regarda son frère fouiller partout ce qui l'amusa et le troubla en même temps. Avec le sourire, il s'approcha de lui.

**- « T'as perdu quelques choses Damon ? » **Demanda Stefan en l'observant et souriant.

- Se retourna vers lui.** « Ah Stef. Salut. » **Se levant.** « Euh oui... Léna. » **Se dirigeant dans le bureau avec Stefan à ses trousses.

- Suivant Damon jusqu'au bureau.** « Quoi t'as appelé ta tasse fétiche Léna ? » **Taquina Stefan.** « C'est ta copine qui doit être contente. » **Rigolant de sa vanne.

**- « Non je cherche Léna, tu sais, petit brune sorcière et d'un charme et d'une gentillesse folle. » **Lui fit Damon en la décrivant avec des gestes.

**- « Et tu crois qu'elle est dans les tiroirs du bureau ? » **Demanda sarcastiquement Stefan en l'observant tirer tous les tiroirs.

- Fronçant les sourcils.** « Non bien sûr que non. » **Le regardant.** « C'est juste que je sais pas où elle est. » **Inquiet.

- Lui tapotant l'épaule.** « T'inquiètes, elle a du aller faire un tour ou acheter de quoi manger. » **Lui faisant signe de décompresser.** « Relaxe. » **Rigolant. « **C'est fou l'effet qu'elle a sur toi. » **

**- « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » **Lui faisant une tête mortifiante. « **Très drôle. Mais dis-moi, Rebekah elle va mieux ? » **Déviant la conversation.

- Rompant son sourire brusquement.** « Quoi ? » **Fronçant les sourcils.** « Comment ça ? Elle a quoi ma Bekah ? » **Devenant de plus en plus inquiet.

**- « Oh rien. » **Souriant à son tour.** « Je l'ai aperçu dans la cave en train de pleurer sur son téléphone ou sinon sur les poches de sang qui sait. » **Ironisa Damon.

**- « Et tu lui as pas demandé ? » **Demanda-il anxieux.

**- « Non elle s'est enfuie avant. » **Lui répondit Damon honnêtement avant de le regarder en remarquant qu'il perdait de sa tranquillité.** « C'est qui qui perd tous ses états maintenant. » **Le titilla Damon avec un grand sourire.

- Lui faisant une tête d'enterrement. « **C'est pas drôle. »**

- Rigolant de plus belle. « **Si, ça l'est. »**

Pendant que Damon et Stefan continuaient à s'inquiéter de l'absence de leurs copines ainsi qu'à se chambrer, Rebekah et Léna toujours sur le porche se mirent enfin à parler de ce qui faisait pleurer et déboussoler Rebekah.

- Se séparant de ses bras tout en la regardant.** « Bekah qu'est-ce qui y a ? Dis-moi tu peux tout me dire je dirais rien c'est promis. » **L'incita Léna à se confier.

- Séchant ses dernières larmes.** « Non c'est rien. Je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. » **Se referma Rebekah en détournant le regard.

- Avec un regard insistant.** « Expliques. Tu t'es disputé avec Stefan ? » **Essayant de deviner.

**- « Non. » **Répondit Rebekah.

**- « Avec Damon ? » **Retenta Léna peur de sa réponse.

**- « Non ! » **D'un ton qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pleurerait pas pour ça.

**- « Avec Matt ? » **Proposa-t-elle alors.

**- « Non plus. » **Remuant négativement la tête.

- Réfléchissant. « **Tu t'es fait mal ? » **Elle la regarda bizarrement.** « Quoi ça m'arrive des fois. » **Secouant ses doigt.** « Tu dis rien. » **Avec une tête insistante.** « Surtout pas à Damon. Il me trouve assez fleur bleu comme ça. » **Supplia Léna.

**- « Promis. » **Lui accordant un maigre sourire

- Claquant des doigts en trouvant une théorie.** « Je sais t'es enceinte. »**

- Abasourdie par sa théorie.** « Quoi ? » **D'un ton catégorique.** « Non ! Je suis un vampire je te signale. » **Lui fit remarquer Rebekah.

**- « Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais qui sait ? Ça peut arriver. » **Annonça Léna pour se défendre.

**- « Je crois pas non. » **Déçue.** « Malheureusement. »**

**- « C'est ça, tu pleures parce que tu peux pas avoir d'enfants. » **En conclut Léna.

- Avec un rire nerveux.** « Non. Enfin pas cette fois. » **Avoua Rebekah.

**- « Pourquoi alors ? » **Abandonna Léna en levant les bras en l'air.

**- « Mon frère Elijah me demande de le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans. » **Finit-elle par lui révéler morose.

**- « Ton frère originel toujours en costume? » **

**- « Oui c'est lui. »**

**- « Et pourquoi tu pleures? C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non? » **Sondant ses réactions.** T'as peur que Stefan refuse de t'accompagner ? » **Déduisit Léna.

- Secouant la tête.** « Non. » **Puis secouant les épaules.** Enfin pas en partie. Je veux pas partir pour plusieurs raison. Pour énerver Elena, pour protéger Matt, pour embêter Damon, pour ne pas que Stefan soit encore déchiré, pour ne pas revoir mon frère Klaus et surtout... pour toi. » **Lui déclara-t-elle droit dans les yeux.

- Intriguée.** « Moi ? Pourquoi ? » **

**- « Parce qu'on est amie et que je veux pas te perdre. » **Lui confia Rebekah.

- Comprenant enfin.** Oh Bekah. **Se rapprochant d'elle.** On est amie pour la vie et tu ne me perdras pas. Tu me perdras jamais. **La prenant par les bras tout en ne déviant pas son regard d'elle et la forçant à en faire autant.** « Il faudra plus qu'un départ à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour te débarrasser de moi, ça s'est clair. » **Remuant la tête avec le sourire.

- Souriant enfin sincèrement.** « T'es géniale. »**

**- « Je sais. » **L'enlaçant.** « Allez viens là. » **Quittant son étreinte.** « On rentre les garçons doivent s'inquiéter. » **Lui montrant la poche qu'elle avait dans ses mains.** « Et j'ai le petit déjeuner. » **La regardant intensément.** « Ça remonte toutes les peines de cœur. »**

**- « Ça marche. » **Souriant.

Elles entrèrent et découvrirent leurs chéris en train de rires ainsi que de se bagarrer amicalement enfin presque puisqu'ils étaient à la limite d'en venir aux mains. Léna les regarda surprise puis tourna la tête vers Rebekah qui était elle aussi abasourdie de les voir se conduire comme des gamins. Léna s'avança ensuite un peu plus dans le salon et reporta à nouveau son attention sur eux.

**- « Eh salut. »** Les faisant se retourner. « **Il se passe quoi ? »** Demanda Léna inquiète de leurs comportements soudains.

**- « Ah chérie enfin te voilà. »** Damon se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa enfin.

Stefan qui s'était rapproché aussi de Rebekah se tourna vers elle. Elle avait son regard bloqué sur Damon et Léna sans trop les regarder, il était plus dans le vide et même si elle avait remarqué sa présence près d'elle, elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

**- « Ça va mon amour ? » **Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- « Oui t'inquiètes, un coup de blouse. »** Lui répondit Rebekah en ne déviant pas le regard de Damon et Léna et en paraissant la plus honnête possible.

**- « T'es sûr ? »** Insista-t-il en la dévisageant.

- Le regardant enfin. « **Oui.** Lui faisant signe que ce n'était pas le moment.** Je t'en dirai plus plus tard. »** Avec un sourire. « **T'inquiètes, ça va. »** Troublée. « **Mais comment t'as su ? »** Touchant son visage. « **Me dis pas que j'ai les yeux gonflés ? »**

- Rigolant à son geste. « **Non c'est pas ça.** **Damon. »** Lui dit Stefan avec une drôle de tête.

**- « Bien sûr. »** Prononça Rebekah un peu contrariée.

**- « Bon on mange. »** Proposa Léna affamée.

**- « D'accord. »** Dirent tous les autres.

Après le petit déjeuner, Rebekah se dirigea vers sa chambre ou plutôt celle de Stefan le temps que Damon et Stefan ne débarrassent et que Léna ne fassent la vaisselle. Stefan se précipita ensuite à son tour dans la chambre quand il aperçut que Rebekah s'était vite sauvée. De plus en plus inquiet il entra dans la chambre et la remarqua sur le lit perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit près d'elle.

**- « Eh ça va? »** Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Rebekah.

- Soufflant. « **Oui. »** Se caressant les cuisses. « **En faite non. »** Le regardant. « **Ça va pas Stefan. »**

- Fronçant les sourcils. « **Que se passe-t-il ? »** La caressant dans le dos. « **Tu peux tout me dire. »**

- Se levant. « **C'est ça le problème.** **Tu es trop bien pour moi. »**

- Troublé. « **Où veux-tu en venir ? »**

**- « Elijah m'a appelé. » **Lui annonça-t-elle enfin.

**- « Et ? »** L'incitant à poursuivre.

**- « Et il veut que je les rejoigne à la Nouvelle-Orléans. **» Lui avoua-t-elle.

- Secouant les épaules. « **Bon d'accord.** **Et tu veux y aller ? »** Lui demanda-t-il en la dévisageant afin de sonder ses réactions.

- Le regardant bizarrement.** « Ce sont mes frères Stefan. Aussi imparfaits soient-ils, ce sont mes frères. Et quand je vois que Damon et toi, vous avez réussi à faire face à tous vos conflits, je ne peux qu'espérer que peut-être moi aussi je le peux. » **Lui déclara-t-elle avec un ton plus au moins ferme.

- Se levant. « **Et c'est normal. »** S'approchant d'elle. « **Je te le souhaite. »** La regardant. « **Vas-y !** **Ou plutôt non. »** Souriant. « **Allons-y ! »** Se plongeant dans son regard.

- Le regardant tout en se reculant.** « Non je peux pas t'obliger à le faire. Tu viens de retrouver ton frère je peux pas te demander de tout quitter juste pour que je puisse moi aussi tout arranger alors que peut-être, je ne le pourrais pas. En même temps, il s'agit de Klaus et non de Damon. » **Lui indiqua-t-elle.

**- « Oh Damon aussi peut se montrer sadique quand il le veut. » **Lui révéla-t-il avec le sourire.** « Mais si tu crois que tu vas partir sans moi alors là, tu rêves. Je t'ai laissé partir une fois et il a fallut près d'un siècle pour te retrouver alors n'insiste pas, je pars avec toi. » **Lui déclara-t-il droit dans les yeux et de façon indiscutable.

- Avec le sourire.** « Stefan. » **Le regardant chercher les valises.** « Stefan et ton frère ? »**

**- « Mon frère, ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas parce que je pars que tout s'arrête entre nous. On sera toujours en contact et qui sait quand il sera prêt à partir, il nous rejoindra peut-être et je peux toujours venir lui rendre visite de temps en temps. » **Lui précisa-t-il.

- Souriant tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.** « Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir autant de chance. »**

**- « C'est simple, tu es un vampire et moi aussi et le destin nous a réuni. » **Lui dit Stefan de façon prophétique tout en la serrant contre lui.

- Secouant la tête en gardant son sourire illuminant.** « Oui, dit comme ça. »** S'approchant de sa bouche.** « Viens par là. »**

Stefan l'embrassa et tout en continuant de l'enlacer, il la porta jusqu'au lit faisant voler ses vêtements au passage. Rebekah lui fit subir le même sort aux siens avant de plonger dans l'extase de leurs deux corps brûlants de désirs, de passions et d'amour. Pendant ce temps, Damon retrouva Léna dans la cuisine et commençait à l'observer avant qu'elle le remarque et s'approche ainsi de lui.

**- « Où es-tu partis? » **Demanda Damon faisant stopper Léna dans sa course.

**- « Chercher le petit déjeuner. » **Lui répondit Léna évitant de lui dire l'autre chose.

**- « Et sinon ? » **Voyant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

- Se résiliant.** « Bon d'accord. Je me suis levée aux aurores et vu que tu dormais si bien j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. » **Lui souriant avant de continuer son monologue.** « Alors je suis sortie faire un tour en voiture et je me suis arrêtée devant la mairie et j'ai compris que j'avais tout, que j'étais épanouie, que j'étais comme toute ces femmes à la seule exception que je n'ai pas d'emploi. Alors j'ai déposé un CV à la mairie et ils m'appelleront quand ils auront une offre. » **Lui déclara Léna.

**- « Tu es partis chercher du travail ? » **Demanda Damon étonné.

**- « Oui nous autre mortel c'est ce qu'on fait pour gagner nos vies. » **Ironisa Léna.

**- « Sauf que tu n'es pas qu'une simple mortelle. » **Lui fit réaliser Damon.

- Se collant à lui.** « Damon, chéri, je suis une sorcière, oui et je sors et vis avec un vampire mais je ne veux pas que ma vie s'arrête juste pour ça. » **Le caressant.** « Je t'aime et je suis prête à tout pour ça mais je veux tout de même garder un minimum de vie sociale et d'indépendance, tu comprends ? Ça changera rien entre nous. » **Lui expliqua-t-elle.

- La regardant.** « Que tu crois. » **Se séparant d'elle.** « Tu vas rentrer tard le soir, partir tôt le matin tu n'auras plus le temps pour moi ou pour faire l'amour parce que tu seras trop exténuée et petit à petit, tu trouveras mieux et on se disputera. Je tuerais ton amant, toi tu m'infligeras une énorme migraine afin de pouvoir t'enfuir et ainsi s'achèvera notre belle histoire. » **Déduisit Damon avec exagération.

**- « Et bien quelle imagination. » **Lui dit-elle avec le sourire avant de le rompre et de se rapprocher de lui.** « Alors d'abord, je ne compte pas te tromper et j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi et encore plus pour faire l'amour. **Le regardant tout en le parcourant de partout.** « Parce qu'au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, t'es drôlement doué et personne ne m'a donné autant de plaisir que toi donc oui j'aurais toujours le temps pour ça. **Lui déclara-t-elle honnêtement tout en essayant de le rassurer et de le convaincre.** « Même maintenant si tu veux. » **Lui proposa-elle avec le sourire.

- Souriant tout en faisant mine de réfléchir.** « Bon d'accord. » **La soulevant et la faisant atterrir sur la table.

**- « On est d'accord alors? » **Essaya-t-elle.

**- « Oh oui je suis doué et tu l'es aussi. » **Souriant.** « Drôlement. » **Avec un souriant de plus en plus éclatant et une tête de sous-entendus.** « Même tu me donnes plus que du désir ou du plaisir, tu me donnes de l'amour. » **Lui déclara-t-il alors qu'il savait de quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Le regardant intensément.** « Je parlais pas de ça. » **Souriant.** « Mais c'est gentil. » **

**- « Oui je sais. » **Soupirant tout en lui pointant un doigt.** « D'accord mais à condition que tu fasses attention. » **Avec un ton et une tête qui étaient non négociable.

- Resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille.** « Oublies pas que je suis une sorcière. » **Souriant.

**- « Sorcière ou pas tu peux mourir ou pire. » **Pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

**- « C'est promis, je ferais attention et t'entretiendrais. » **Souriant de plus belle.

**- « Bon alors si on est d'accord. » **Souriant enfin tout en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Damon continua ses baisers et Léna pencha sa tête en arrière afin de mieux savourer ses tendresses et lui caressa le dos à travers son tee-shirt qu'elle lui retira avant d'être elle aussi soulagée de son débardeur à bretelles fines et très vite, le reste des vêtements suivirent la danse avant de les plonger d'extase dans le corps de l'autre.

* * *

Matt réfléchissait de plus en plus à ce qu'Elena lui avait suggéré sur le fait de reprendre ses études et en avait même parlé à Jérémy qui le soutenait également. Il en parla donc à son patron qui lui proposa de lui soulager ses horaires afin de l'aider dans sa démarche. Maintenant cette phase remplie, il se dirigea vers la mairie afin de savoir s'il serait possible de suivre des cours à distance ou du moins s'il pourrait avoir un cursus universitaire avec ses moyens malgré que le deuxième semestre soit commencé et presque fini même. Il reçut tout de même la bonne nouvelle d'un oui et s'activa donc de remplir les papiers et d'acheter ses livres afin de se mettre au travail le plus vite possible. Avec toujours le soutien et l'aide de Jérémy, ils se mirent en route pour l'université de Whitmore où ils en profitèrent pour faire un coucou à leurs chéries qui étaient plutôt étonnées de les voir. Matt, au comble de l'enthousiasme, n'attendit pas plus pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Elena.

**- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »** Demanda Elena surprise tout en lui souriant.

**- « Oh tu me manquais trop**. » Lui répondit Matt avant de l'embrasser.

- Souriant. « **Ça me touche. »** Caressant son torse. « **Mais t'es sûr que c'est la seule raison ? »** Le regardant avec son regard d'examinatrice.

**- « Non. »** Avoua-t-il. « **J'ai une grande nouvelle. Je t'ai écouté et j'ai repris mes études. »** Lui annonça-t-il comblé et avec le sourire.

- Surprise et heureuse.** « Quoi ? »** Le serrant dans ses bras. « **Mais c'est génial. »** Se séparant de lui tout en le regardant. « **Tu commences quand ? »** Demanda-t-elle folle de joie.

**- « La semaine prochaine. J'en ais profité pour acheter mes livres avec Jérémy pour le moment et également pour vous rendre visite à toi et Bonnie. » **Lui expliqua-t-il.

**- « C'est super. » **Se collant à lui.** « On va pouvoir plus se voir comme ça. » **Se détachant de Matt.** « Ils ont accepté ta candidature à Whitmore malgré le deuxième semestre qui s'achève ? » **Demanda Elena un peu étonnée.

**- « Euh non, c'est pas à Whitmore que je vais. » **Lui précisa Matt.

**- « Quoi ? Mais où alors ? » **Demanda Elena embarrassée.

**- « Je me suis inscrit dans une université par correspondance, j'avais pas les moyens pour Whitmore ni même le niveau. Donc du coup, ils m'ont conseillé cette formation là comme ça je reste chez moi tout en ne négligeant pas mes études et mon patron est d'accord pour soulager mes horaires. » **Lui indiqua-t-il.

- Un peu déçue.** « Ah OK. Je suis heureuse pour toi. » **Avec un petit sourire.

**- « T'es déçue ? Tu préfères que je serve des tables jusqu'au restant de ma vie ? » **Déclara-t-il déconcerté et contrarié.

**- « Non c'est juste que j'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là avec moi, on se serait partagé nos livres, retrouvé à des fêtes, mangé ensemble et révisé. » **Lui précisa Elena.

**- « Oui ça aurait été cool mais on a l'avenir devant nous pour ça. » **Annonça Matt en regrettant sa réaction et sa méprise.

- Souriant.** « Oui tu as raison. » **Le regardant profondément.** « Je suis fière de toi. » **Caressant son bras.** « Crois-le ! »**

- Souriant. « **Je te crois. » **

**- « Alors comme ça, tu fais partie des étudiants par correspondance. Tu en a marre de l'opinion des profs ou des copains par intermittence. » **Lui déclara Bonnie en arrivant avec Jérémy.

- Rigolant.** « Non c'est pas ça Bonnie c'est juste que c'était dans mes moyens. »**

- Souriant.** « Je sais. Je te taquinais. » **Précisa Bonnie.

**- « Oui je sais. Bon on va peut-être vous laissez vous avez sûrement cours. » **Prononça Matt en se retournant vers Jérémy puis vers Elena.

**- « Oh on a le temps. Un verre ça vous dit? » **Proposa Elena en les regardant.

**- « Oh si vous nous prenez par les sentiments. » **Indiqua Jérémy tout sourire.

Jérémy suivit Bonnie et Matt, Elena qui leur firent une visite guidée et les conduisent à la cafétéria afin de leur payer à boire et ainsi, ils partagèrent un bon moment ensemble tous les 4 avant que Bonnie et Elena soient ramenées à la réalité par leur dernier cours. Matt et Jérémy s'apprêtaient à repartir mais Bonnie insista pour qu'ils les attendent ce qu'ils firent et passèrent donc ensuite toutes la soirée ensemble. Ils ne partirent pour Mystic Falls que le lendemain matin. Heureusement que Jérémy n'avait cours que l'après-midi ce jour-ci. Ils dirent alors au revoir à leur dulcinées qu'ils ne reverraient pas avant trois jours.

* * *

Stefan annonça son départ à son frère qui le prit plutôt bien et ils finirent même la soirée par rires et partager quelques souvenirs ce qui amusa beaucoup Léna qui put ainsi découvrir une époque où elle n'était pas encore née et dont elle ne connaissait encore rien. Elle adorait entendre les histoires de leurs aventures, ainsi elle avait l'impression de le connaître un peu plus. Rebekah, elle, en avait profiter pour s'éclipser dans la chambre et appeler ainsi Elijah pour lui faire part de sa réponse et donc de son arrivée prochaine.

- Entendant Elijah répondre. « **Allô Elijah c'est Rebekah. »** Lui indiqua-t-elle.

**- « Ça va? »** Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet et surpris par son appel.

**- « Oui t'inquiètes. » **Le rassura-t-elle.** « J'ai bien réfléchi et d'accord, je viens. Mais j'espère pour toi que Nik a bien changé sinon je repars aussi vite que je suis arrivée. » **Lui annonça-t-elle de bout en blanc et avec toute sa sincérité.

- Souriant.** « T'inquiètes, tu seras ravie de voir le nouveau Nik et surtout de voir à quel point cette ville est touchante. Je m'avance un peu mais à mon avis, tu ne voudras pas partir après. » **Lui déclara Elijah comme défi.

**- « Si tu le dis. » **Pas aussi convaincue.** « Enfin tout ça pour dire que je viens dans les prochains jours, je sais pas encore quand, mais très prochainement. Sûrement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine et pas seule. » **Lui déclara-elle.

**- « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas emmener Matt ? » **Lui fit remarquer Elijah.

**- « Ce n'est pas Matt. » **Précisa Rebekah.

**- « Ah d'accord. » **Confus.** « C'est qui ? Me dit pas un pauvre type que tu as hypnotisé ? » **Demanda-il soucieux.

- Offensée.** « Mais non. Tu verras. » **Lança-t-elle voulant préserver le mystère.

**- « OK d'accord, sois prudente d'ici là. À bientôt Rebekah. »**

**- « Oui à bientôt Elijah. »**

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et ainsi Rebekah alla rejoindre Stefan, Damon et Léna dans le salon qui étaient toujours en train de partager des souvenirs et de raconter à Léna leurs différentes aventures plus ou moins drôle à une époque qui semblait bien loin comparés à leurs retrouvailles tant attendus.

**- « Alors qu'ais-je manqué? »** Demanda Rebekah en s'asseyant à côté de Stefan.

**- **Passant son bras autour de Rebekah.** « Oh rien, juste de la fois où Damon a hypnotisé une fille pour savoir si j'étais toujours aussi détaché que lui auprès de la gente féminine. » **Lui annonça Stefan.

**- « Je vois. » **Dit Rebekah pas étonnée bien au contraire.

**- « Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise qu'elle était amoureuse de toi. » **Se défendit Damon.

**- « Ah ouais et la fois où elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à devenir un vampire rien que pour te prouver qu'elle comptait aller jusqu'au bout. » **Lui précisa Stefan.

**- « Bon d'accord, je l'ai peut-être un peu forcé. » **Lui faisant le signe.** « Mais je te jure que tu lui plaisais, elle était juste trop timide pour t'aborder et toi, tu restes toi. » **Indiqua Damon.

**- « Oui très drôle. Je m'appelle pas Damon, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge. » **Ce qui fit retourner Léna brusquement.** « Sans vouloir te vexer Léna. » **Rectifia Stefan.

**- « C'est rien, je me console en me disant que c'est fini. » **Le rassura Léna.

**- « À cette époque, je me fichais de tout tant qu'il y avait de quoi profiter de la vie je prenais. » **Se tournant vers Léna.** « Mais rassures toi, ça n'a pas duré. » **Expliqua Damon.

**- « Ouais c'est ça. » **Enfonça de plus belle Stefan.

**- « Tu peux parler, toi. » **Renvoya Damon.

**- « Bon et sinon. » **Intervint Rebekah en voulant arrêter le débat.

**- « Ah et toi alors que faisais-tu à cette époque ? » **Demanda Stefan.

**- « Oh... euh... pas intéressant. » **Se rétracta Rebekah en observant tous les regards sur elle.

**- « Non vas-y racontes. » **L'incita Stefan en lui caressant le dos.

**- « Oui vas-y, j'ai entendu l'histoire de Damon et de Stefan maintenant à ton tour, tu devais être superbe dans ces tenues et tu as du attiser des cœurs. » **L'encouragea Léna.

**- « Briser, serait plus exacte. » **Précisa Rebekah.** « Klaus tuait tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher de moi. » **Indiqua-t-elle avec déception.

- Compatissant.** « Je vois. Mais vas-y racontes. Oh, ça n'a pas du être que noir tout de même ? » **Tenta Léna pour la convaincre.

- Souriant.** « Non, c'est vrai. » **Les regardant.** « Bon d'accord alors... »**

Rebekah raconta ainsi son histoire le temps qu'Elijah annonce la bonne nouvelle à ses proches ce qui les ravirent et ils finirent ensuite leurs dîner avant de passer le reste de la soirée ensemble. Enfin en apparence puisque Kol avait filé à un plan drague vers les 22h, Klaus était monté peindre, Elijah lisait un livre et Caroline répondait à ses mails.

* * *

_Voili, voilou pour ce chapitre, il vous a plut? Vous avez aimé? Il y a eu que très peu de passage Matt/Elena et à présent vous ne les reverrez pas avant le mariage. Mais sinon la conversation Elijah/Rebekah vous a plut? Vous l'avez trouvé touchant? Et la réaction de Damon? Ou encore l'incitation de Léna et de Stefan? Leur dernière soirée? Ou encore le petit moment déna? En gros est-ce que ce chapitre était bien? Il y a une petit scène NO quand même, un bref passage mais passage quand même ^^ :p_


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, pardon pour le retard (problème d'ordi, je vous passe les détails :/) Voici donc le fameux chapitre avec une petite surprise à la fin où j'espère que vous ne voudrez pas m'étrangler une fois que vous l'auriez lu. Pas encore de klaroline dans ce chapitre, désolé mais ne vous en faites pas ils reviendront, promis. (Que ferions-nous sans eux, sinon, hein ?) J'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle: plus d'Elena avant un long moment ! ;) Bon j'arrête mon blabla et mon mélodrame et vous laisse enfin découvrir ce chapitre.. Merci encore pour vos reviews (n'hésitez à m'en laisser encore, j'adore ça !) Merci également de votre fidélité en espérant que ça continuera. :) A bientôt... Gros bisous... A._

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**-_Odessa_: _Désolé les scènes klaroline sont pas encore pour tout de suite mais j'espère que tu continuera à suivre l'histoire, l'action arrive (ainsi que les ennuis). Je suis aussi très contente que ma scène téléphoniques entre Elijah et Rebekah t'es plut, elle était touchante ! Moi non plus j'aime pas Elena et ne plus la voir ne me pose pas non plus de problème. (Enfin de là à attendre 50 ans, quoi que c'est une idée ^^) Bon il va bien falloir faire ce mariage un moment ou un autre, mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas pressée, j'ai encore plein d'idée en tête qui ne tourne pas sur eux comme tu peux t'en douter donc c'est pas encore soit en rassurée. Pour Matt je suis pas très fan non plus de lui un peu plus tout de même qu'Elena mais bon il n'est pas dans mon top 10 non plus. Moi aussi je suis très fan de Rebekah (elle fait partie de mon top 10 elle par contre ^^), j'ai d'ailleurs été déçue de son départ. Ravie que mon defan te plait, c'est quand même mieux que dans la série ! Quoi que ils essaient tout de même aussi de la reconstruire et dans la saison 5 on a put voir plus de passages, ce que j'ai trouvé pas mal, dommage que ça s'est fini par la disparition de Damon, enfin, il reviendra et là j'espère que les retrouvailles se feront enfin ! Vu comment ils étaient accablés par la mort de chacun ils ont plutôt intérêt à le faire !_**

**-_mimi34_: _Merci, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es plut. Désolé pour le klaroline mais ils ne réapparaissent pas encore, mais bientôt c'est juré. On les quittera plus après ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (même si le klaroline n'est pas encore présents)_**

* * *

Chapitre 30: La dernière journée

Léna s'était levée tôt ce jour-ci, elle avait reçu un appel pour un entretien à la mairie suite à sa demande d'embauche et avait donc reçu un rendez-vous en fin de matinée. Léna se trouvait dans sa chambre, Damon était levé lui aussi et elle chercha dans tous les recoins ses clés de voiture mais sans résultats. Elle descendit donc dans le salon toujours rien, dans la cuisine non plus et très vite le manoir fut fouillé quasiment de fond en comble et toujours pas de clés. Elle sentit sa patience et sa colère à ses limites surtout qu'elle savait très bien qui était derrière tout ça et devenait de plus en plus à cran.

**- « Damon ! » **Hurla Léna de façon sec et sévère.

- Arrivant.** « Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » **Demanda Damon de façon naturelle.

**- « Où sont mes clés ? » **Demanda Léna en le regardant à bout.

**- « Alors là, aucune idée, c'est pas ma faute si tu sais plus ce que tu fais. » **Lui annonça-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Le regardant avec un regard noir.** « C'est pas drôle Damon ! Le maire m'attend, je ressemble à un as de pique, je suis au bord de la crise de nerf et mon copain a planqué mes clés juste pour m'empêcher d'avoir un travail ou pour me faire une blague ce qui n'est absolument pas le jour. » **Lui expliqua-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

**- « Tu promets de rentrer, de ne pas te faire avoir, d'être la femme que j'aime et de continuer à m'aimer et à prendre soin de moi. » **Lui demanda-t-il avec une petite moue tout en la regardant intensément.

- S'approchant.** « Oui Damon combien de fois il va falloir te le dire. » **Encerclant ses bras autour de son cou. « **Je t'aime. » **Lui rendant son regard avec la même intensité.** « Je ne compte absolument pas partir alors que je sais que tu seras là à mon retour à m'accueillir et s'il y a une chose qui me plaît le plus c'est ça. » **Retrouvant son regard de contrariété.** « Maintenant saurais-tu où sont mes clés ? » **Le questionna-t-elle avec insistance.

- Fouillant dans sa poche puis lui tendit les clés.** « Tiens, fais attention. »**

- Attrapant les clés tout en remuant la tête. « **Petit gamin. »** L'embrassant. « **À tout à l'heure, je t'aime. » **Se dirigeant vers la porte.** « Je t'appelle promis. »**

- La regardant partir.** « Oui c'est ça. » **Levant le ton afin qu'elle l'entende.** « Sois prudente ! »**

- Revenant vers lui en l'embrassant sur la joue.** « Promis, Bye. »**

**- « Bye. » **La regardant partir tout en la reluquant.

* * *

Stefan et Rebekah, toujours au lit et enlacés, entendirent les cris de Léna ce qui les firent émerger et tendirent alors leurs oreilles pour écouter la discussion où ils affichèrent ensemble un signe de tête qui voulait dire: « Ah Damon, tu ne changeras jamais ! » Ils ne tardèrent pas à se lever à leur tour se préparant ainsi pour leur dernier jour à Mystic Falls puisque demain, ils partiraient pour la Nouvelle-Orléans et finirent par conséquent de préparer leurs valises. Une fois faites, Stefan voulut rejoindre Damon mais il était déjà partit de la maison. Sachant où il pouvait être, Stefan prit sa voiture après avoir prévenue Rebekah qui décida elle aussi de sortir à son tour. Elle en profita alors pour rendre visite à Matt qui était en train de réviser, s'accordant ainsi une pause. Stefan arriva au Mystic Grill et ne tarda pas à trouver Damon accoudé comme à son habitude au bar et se précipita donc à sa rencontre.

**- « Eh salut, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » **Demanda Stefan en regardant Damon déjà presque bourré avec une mine inquiétante ce qui le préoccupa.

**- « Oh comme tu vois, je passe le temps. » **Lui annonça simplement Damon.

**- « De quoi as-tu peur Damon ? » **Le questionna Stefan sachant qu'il fuyait ses problèmes comme à son habitude quand ça devenait trop sérieux ou compliqué.

**- « Qu'elle ne me trouve plus aussi bien à la longue. J'ai pas de travail, il n'y a plus rien de surnaturelle à Mystic Falls et par dessus tout, je suis un vampire. » **Lui expliqua-t-il en le regardant toujours avec sa mine de déterré.

**- « Eh elle t'aime, tu le sais. »**

**- « Oui mais est-ce que ça suffit ? » **Se désola-t-il.** « Elena aussi t'aimait et regarde où vous en êtes. Tu sors avec sa pire ennemie. » **Précisa-t-il en levant les sourcils.** « Une originelle qui plus est. Pour en revenir à Elena, elle a remit le couvert avec son ex qui, d'ailleurs, tu savais, qu'il ne travaillait plus ici. » **Argumentant ses dires avec des gestes.** « Il a reprit ses études. » **Levant son verre comme pour porter un toast.** « Le brillant Matt. » **Se penchant vers Stefan.** « Enfin surtout pour ne pas être demeuré face à sa belle. » **Lui indiqua Damon.

**- « Ton histoire n'a rien avoir avec celle que j'ai eu avec Elena. » **Lui dit Stefan avec son calme et son optimiste légendaire tout en ne déviant pas son regard de Damon.

- Levant la tête.** « Ah ouais. » **Le regardant.** « Et en quoi ? Elle a eu un passé, toi aussi, vous vous aimiez, elle avait supporté que tu étais un vampire, vous croyiez que se serait pour toujours et finalement une personne voir même plusieurs se sont infiltrés dans votre couple et l'ont détruit. » **Lui déclara Damon en reprenant une gorgée de son verre.

**- « C'est ce que je disais, ça n'a rien avoir. » **Lui renchérit Stefan en lui enlevant son verre.

**- « Et en quoi ? » **S'énerva-t-il en le regardant et manquant même de tomber de son siège.

**- « Déjà parce que je ne veux pas te piquer Léna. » **Lui annonça-t-il en le maintenant.

- Touchant un point sensible.** « Aïe. » **Lui faisant une drôle de tête

**- « Elena n'était pas la femme de ma vie. » **Lui fit remarquer Stefan.

**- « Et qui te dit que Léna est la mienne ? » **Le regardant avant de se retourner vers le bar.

- Lui souriant.** « Ton comportement. » **Damon le regarda intrigué.** « Tu l'aimes et tu serais prêt à tout pour elle. » **Se défiant tous les deux du regards. « **Tu as raison, j'en sais rien si elle est la femme de ta vie. » **Fronçant les sourcils.** « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu restes ici à te morfondre et à noyer tes incertitudes, tu finiras par la perdre et c'est pas ce que tu veux. » **Le sermonna-t-il.

- Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il secoua la tête tout en tapant le comptoir.** « Tu as raison. » **Reportant son attention sur Stefan.

- Souriant.** « Voilà mon frère. » **L'encourageant.** « Surtout que c'est mon dernier jour ici autant en profiter, non ? » **Affirma-t-il afin de le booster encore plus.

**- « Justement faut bien que je me réhabitue à ne plus t'avoir à la maison ainsi qu'à résoudre mes problèmes tout seul. » **Se lamenta-t-il en valsant son regard.

- Lui serrant les épaules tout en le regardant.** « Je serais toujours là Damon, quoi qu'il arrive, n'hésites pas. Appelles, passes, n'importe quand. » **Lui déclara-t-il sérieusement.

- Souriant en le regardant.** « Je sais merci. »**

**- « Je t'en prie. Alors comme ça, Matt a reprit ses études? » **Dévia Stefan.

- Avec un petit rire.** « Ouais ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? »**

**- « Ouais. »**

* * *

Rebekah avait quitté Matt, le laissant à ses révisions et lui avait dit au revoir, étant donné qu'elle repartait et rejoignait avec Stefan ses frères à la Nouvelle-Orléans où il lui avait demander de saluer Caroline pour lui ce qu'elle avait accepter. Apparemment, Caroline manquait à tout le monde et apparemment, Klaus n'était pas le seul à changer, Caroline aussi. Pourtant du peu qu'elle savait sur Caroline, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne donner aucune nouvelle. Était-elle si comblée que ça avec son frère pour en oublier ses amis, ces êtres qu'elle considère comme sa famille ? Tout en se faisant la réflexion, elle releva la tête et aperçut Léna sortant d'une boutique avec deux poches à ses bras. Sans même y réfléchir, elle se dirigea à sa rencontre.

**- « Eh salut. » **Arrivant devant Léna. « **Alors on fait les boutiques sans ta vieille copine ? » **Annonça Rebekah en la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

- À la limite de la crise cardiaque tout en portant une main à son cœur. **Bekah.** Passant une main dans ses cheveux. « **Tu m'as fait peur. Ça va pas de débouler comme ça ! »** Lui déclara Léna encore secouée.

- Souriant. « **Désolée, question d'habitude. »** Montrant des yeux ces achats.

- Regardant. « **Oh ça c'est parce que j'ai un entretien en fin de soirée et que je veux vraiment être irréprochable ».**

**- « Il fallait m'appeler, je t'aurais aidée. »** Lui indiqua Rebekah quelque peu vexée.

**- « Oh je voulais pas te déranger. »** Lui dit-elle afin de la rassurer ce qui troubla quelque peu Rebekah. « **Étant donné que tu es sur le départ et puis, il faut bien que je me réhabitue à me débrouiller toute seule. »** Lui expliqua Léna.

**- Ouais c'est ça.** **Te cherche pas d'excuse.** Lui annonça Rebekah.

- Soufflant.** « Bon il me faut encore des trucs. Ça te dit de m'accompagner ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle en cherchant son regard.

- Souriant d'un coup.** « Et comment. Tu conduis. » **Exigea Rebekah en passant côté passager.

- La regardant abasourdie tout en rigolant. « **C'est partit. »**

Léna et Rebekah montèrent dans la voiture de Léna et partirent vers d'autres boutiques afin de préparer Léna pour son entretien d'embauche prévu en fin de soirée. De retour au manoir, les garçons étaient déjà là et les attendaient avec impatience.

**- « Alors ce rendez-vous ? »** Demanda Damon en se retournant et s'approchant de Léna

**- « Nickel j'ai un entretien ce soir. » **Lui répondit Léna.

- Étonné. « **Ce soir ? » **

**- « Oui je sais je trouve ça aussi bizarre. »**

**- « Et c'est où ? » **Demanda Damon de plus en plus intrigué.

**- « Au lycée. » **Les regardant chacun à leur tour.** « C'est pour un poste de bibliothécaire. »**

**- « OK. J'espère que ça va marcher. » **Lui annonça Stefan pour l'encourager

**- « Je l'espère aussi. » **Lui dit Léna.

**- « Et en attendant on fait quoi ? » **Interrogea Rebekah en regardant tout le monde.

**- « On profite d'un dernier moment tous ensemble. » **Déclara Damon.** « Je vais chercher du bourbon. » **Partant vers le bar.

**- « Euh c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée que je boive. » **Indiqua Léna.

**- « De la bière ? » **Tenta Damon avec une drôle de tête.

**- « Damon ! » **Le sermonna-t-elle.

**- « Bon et bien on boira et toi tu seras condamnée au jus de fruit. » **Imposa Damon.

**- « Alors là, c'est pas sympa. » **Se plaignit Léna en croisant les bras.

**- « Je te l'avais dit qu'il y aurait des conséquences, tant pis pour toi. » **Lui balança Damon avec le sourire heureux d'avoir put lui sortir.

**- « Sinon on peut prendre de la bière sans alcool. **» Proposa Stefan.

**- « Sans alcool ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! » **Commenta Damon.

**- « On a guère le choix. » **Lui fit remarquer Stefan.

**- « Sinon on en prend deux avec et deux sans. Comme ça les filles sont sages et Léna ne craint rien et nous on se bourrent la gueule sans qu'elles le sachent. » **Argumenta Damon fière de sa remarque et avec le sourire.

- Rigolant.** « Bonne idée. » **Levant la main et avec Damon tapa dans leur deux mains ensemble tous en riant fières de leurs conneries.** « Ça c'est mon frère. »**

**- « C'est partit. » **Se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Faisant arrêter Stefan.** « Dis, tu ne vas pas vraiment me laisser boire sans alcool alors que vous vous en aurez ? » **Lui demanda Rebekah inquiète.

- Rigolant. « **Mais non. »** Lui affirma Stefan en souriant. **On va laisser croire à Damon que c'est de l'alcool alors que non, personne n'en aura. Même pas lui, ni moi d'ailleurs.**

**- « Ah malin ! »** Consentit Rebekah avec le sourire tout en claquant des doigts.

- Souriant.** « Et oui. Ingénieux même. »** Renchérit Stefan en la défiant du regard.

**- « Enfin j'aurais préféré le contraire. » **Avoua tout de même Rebekah.

**- « Enfin si elle rate son entretien à cause de nous tu pourras vivre avec ça toi ? » **La reprit Stefan gentiment mais sûrement.

**- « Non t'as raison. » **Réalisa Rebekah en inclinant la tête.

**- « Bon vous venez. » **S'impatienta Damon alors qu'il avait tout entendu.

**- « On arrive. » **Lui dit Léna en le poussant.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à faire des emplettes, à boire, à rigoler, à continuer leurs histoires, à se vanner chacun leurs tours et surtout à savourer ce dernier moment ensemble. Puis vint l'heure pour Léna de se rendre à son rendez-vous et se mit alors à partir où tous lui souhaitèrent « merde » et Damon l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. De retour au manoir, Damon retrouva Stefan et Rebekah et ils continuèrent ainsi à boire mais ce coup-ci avec du vrai alcool puisque Damon avait comprit la blague et se mirent donc enfin à picoler sérieusement tout en enchaînant leurs péripéties du siècle dernier. Léna, elle, fit route vers le lycée où son entretien avait lieu. Il se déroulait merveilleusement bien, un peu trop même. Elle y sortit à 21h et se dirigea vers sa voiture afin de retourner au manoir auprès de ses proches. Une fois dans sa voiture elle démarra quittant ainsi le parking du lycée et attrapa par la suite son téléphone enclenchant par la même occasion son kit main libre afin d'appeler Damon pour annoncer qu'elle était en route et qu'elle serait bientôt de retour et ainsi de l'attendre pour poursuivre leurs histoires qu'elle ne se lassait pas t'entendre.

- **« Oui chérie. » **Décrocha Damon le sourire aux lèvres.

- Souriant.** « Coucou c'est moi. Je suis en route là. » **Lui annonça Léna.

**- « Tu conduis en téléphonant c'est pas bien ça. » **La sermonna-t-il.

- Avec un rire.** « T'inquiètes, j'ai le kit main libre et je raccroche bientôt de toute façon. Je t'appelle juste pour te dire de m'attendre. J'arrive. » **Regardant l'heure.** « Je devrais être là dans 10 minutes grand max et je compte bien entendre la fin de l'histoire et de boire enfin quelque choses de plus alcoolisé. » **Lui précisa-t-elle toute enthousiaste.

- Se tournant vers Stefan et Rebekah qui lui montrait une bouteille pleine ce qui le fit rigoler.** « Promis. » **Reportant son attention sur Léna.** « On t'attend. Dépêches ! » **Lui dit Damon impatient.

- Souriant en prenant le virage.** « Promis et... » **Perdant d'un coup le contrôle du véhicule la faisant tournoyer de tous les côtés.** « AH !... »**

- Perdant son sourire brusquement faisant taire ainsi tout le monde.** « Léna ? » **S'inquiétant.** « Léna. » **De plus en plus inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse.** « Léna ! » **Entendant l'accident.** « LENA ! » **Hors de lui.** « Réponds-moi bon sang ! Réponds ! Léna ! » **

Damon levait de plus en plus le ton devenant instable et complètement angoissé. Faisant tracassés et affolés Stefan et Rebekah par la même occasion qui se levèrent ainsi prêtant une oreille plus attentive et sérieuse à l'appel téléphonique de Léna qui ne répondait toujours pas malgré tous les hurlements agités, préoccupés et paniqués de Damon qui perdait patience.

- Affolé et désemparé.** « Bordel ! » **Ne tenant pas en place.** « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » **

Damon toujours le portable collé très prêt de son oreille, un peu trop d'ailleurs qu'il s'en faisait même mal mais il s'en fichait, il voulait être attentif aux moindres sons et murmures qui pourraient émaner de l'appareil. Il entendait que des bruits sourds l'alarmant de plus en plus et ne se contrôlant pratiquement plus tellement il avait peur et qu'il était angoissé. Pourtant rien de ce qu'il percevait pouvait le rassurer et surtout toujours pas de réponses de Léna. Il discerna soudainement un bruit sourd, un bruit qui heurtaient quelque chose puis des bip bip firent brusquement leur apparition ce qui signifiaient la fin de la communication. Damon devenait complètement fou, oui fou d'inquiétude, d'anxiété et de désespoir ou encore de terreur aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il faisait les cent pas effrayant, paniquant, oppressant et préoccupant Stefan et Rebekah. Léna, elle, avait basculer avec sa voiture sur le bas côté faisant un tonneau avant d'atterrir le long du bord de la route. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans les paumes et sa voiture était dans en un piteux état. Mais était-ce un accident ? Non ! Un homme s'approcha et tout en ayant un regard mauvais, sombre et inquiétant la regarda toujours inconsciente collée au volant où du sang commençait à ruisseler le long de sa tête.

**- « Il ne fallait pas t'enfuir Léna, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas fini. » **Annonça l'étrange type à lui-même avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre un peu moins long que les autres, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas d'Elena dans celui-là, heureux ? Voilà le départ du stebekah se rapproche ou plutôt est retardé. Pas trop fâchée contre moi ? Ce n'est pas une bonne surprise je sais mais je voulais que le stebekah soit là pour ce qui va se passer ensuite. En parlant de ça, qui est donc ce mystérieux type qui a provoqué l'accident de Léna selon vous ? Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?_


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue. En tout cas je tient à féliciter toutes mes revieweuses parce que vous avez toutes bien deviner c'est bien une personne lié au passé de Léna qui a provoqué son accident mais je ne dirai rien de plus vous découvrirez son identité et ses raisons et son plan dans ce chapitre. Je suis aussi ravie de voir que vous acceptiez que le départ du stebekah et le retour du klaroline soit reportés encore pour quelques temps. Voilà merci en tout cas de votre fidélité et j'ai hâte de lire vos avis. Je vous embrasse et à vous dit à très bientôt, bonne lecture, A. _

**Réponses aux review****s**** anonymes:**

**_-_mimi34:_ Coucou, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'es plut et en effet tu verras la réaction de Damon ou plutôt de son désespoir dans ce chapitre. Va-t-elle s'en sortir? ça tu le sauras en le lisant. Ce que je peux être méchante. Je te laisse la joie de le découvrir. Et quand tu porteras un toast au brillant Matt n'oublie pas de lever aussi ton verre de ma part, lol. Pour le klaroline t'inquiète après l'histoire avec Léna ils reviendront, c'est bientôt, enfin dans quelques temps du moins et je prévois effectivement une entrée triomphante en matière._**

**_-_Odessa:_ La scène d'alcool ou pas, t'as plut, tant mieux, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, c'était assez comique en effet entre l'innocence de Damon, l'idée de Stefan, la contrariété de Rebekah ou encore l'embêtement de Léna tout ça pour une soirée tranquille et mémorable. Tu as raison Damon mérite (enfin) d'avoir une fille bien qui le rend heureux et à présent qu'il l'a trouvé il ne compte pas la perdre et fera tout pour la préserver. Caroline ne donne pas de nouvelles à ses amis en particulier Elena c'est vrai mais tu sauras bientôt pourquoi. Tu pourras aussi voir dans ce chapitre qui est le type qui a provoqué l'accident de Léna, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est lié à son passé le reste je te laisse le découvrir._**

* * *

Chapitre 31: L'accident

Kevin Shunt était un des plus grands sorciers de cette terre et se croyait au dessus de tout avec son élégance et son charme irrésistible. Il embobinait toutes les filles et les utilisait jusqu'à ce qu'il les jettent ou les tuent, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Léna. Belle, forte, avec un passé trouble tout comme lui, indépendante et qui plus est, une sorcière. Une très puissante sorcière même. Mais il découvrit qu'elle venait d'une lignée encore plus puissante que la sienne ce qui ne lui plaisait pas et décida alors de l'utiliser à son avantage et de profiter d'elle pour servir ses envies et ses intérêts et l'employa alors comme une arme. Léna, elle, fut d'abord fascinée par lui puis troublée et enfin attirée. Elle lui accorda sa chance en espérant ne plus souffrir suite à ses deux peines de cœurs qu'elle avait subit et dont elle restait encore un peu traumatisée. Ainsi elle apprit à contrôler sa magie grâce à Kevin et à s'accepter telle qu'elle était. Elle se lia également d'amitié avec d'autres sorciers qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Mais Léna finit par découvrir assez vite que cet homme qu'elle pensait bien connaître était en faite un monstre encore plus affreux et abominable que ceux qu'elle avait combattu depuis toute petite. Elle apprit donc ses réelles intentions et surtout son vrai visage et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir. Avec l'aide et le soutien d'une amie, Léna s'enfuit sans plus attendre sachant pertinemment que c'était sa seule chance de lui échapper étant donné que sa magie ne pourrait pas venir à bout de lui, à moins d'en périr elle aussi.

**- « Clara ? » **Appela Léna en entrant dans sa maison.

**- « Oui. **Arrivant jusqu'à elle où elle remarqua ainsi son visage d'inquiétude.** Qu'est-ce qui y a? » **Lui demanda-t-elle troublée à son tour.

- Se tournant vers elle.** « Tu n'arriveras pas à croire ce que je viens t'entendre. » **S'approchant d'elle.** « Je n'arrive pas à y croire moi même. » **Accablée et consternée.

**- « Expliques, que se passe-t-il ? » **Demanda Clara intriguée par son état.

**- « C'est Kevin. J'ai surpris une conversation que j'aurais pas du. » **Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer.** « Il a tué de sang froid un jeune garçon qui n'avait rien fait et... a... » **N'arrivant pas à sortir ses mots.** « ...Il a par la suite ordonné que toute sa famille subisse le même sort. » **Finit-t-elle par lui avouer péniblement.

- Embarrassée.** « Euh... Léna. C'est la vérité. C'est le vrai Kevin. » **Dit-t-elle calmement tout en la regardant attentivement pour qu'elle puisse enfin voir la vérité.

**- « Quoi ? Non ! Il doit y avoir une erreur... » **Ne voulant y croire.

**- « Non il n'y en a pas. Kevin est une personne froide, imbu de lui-même et assoiffé de pouvoir. Si une personne a le malheur d'être plus fort que lui ou de lui résister alors il la lui fait payer voir pire, il la torture puis la tue. » **Lui expliqua-t-elle droit dans les yeux.

**- « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé être avec lui ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? » **

Léna était abasourdie et réalisa enfin les confessions de Clara et de tout ce qui se passait sous son nez depuis qu'elle était avec Kevin. Elle était perturbée et perdue. D'abord de l'apprendre et surtout de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt et même d'avoir été assez bête pour être avec lui ou même d'avoir partagée sa vie et crue tous ses mensonges. Elle se sentait honteuse et complètement bête. Comment avait-t-elle pu ne rien voir ? Elle était une sorcière ayant une expérience des causes perdues, des mauvais garçons et des mauvais choix.

**- « Tu ne m'aurais pas cru. » **Lui annonça Clara où Léna était encore tourmentée par la nouvelle.** « Tu l'aimes et ça fausse ton jugement. » **Sortant de ses pensées malsaine.** « Mais maintenant tu peux enfin te libérer de lui. » **Lui dit-t-elle.

- Offusquée.** « Comment ? Non ! Je ne peux pas. Il est pratiquement aussi fort que moi et ne me laissera jamais partir surtout maintenant que je sais qui il est. » **Lui expliqua Léna

**- « Alors fuis. » **Lui conseilla-t-elle

**- « Quoi ? »**

**- « Fuis ! Je t'y aiderais mais tu dois être prudente et sur tes gardes parce que dès qu'il saura ce que tu as fait, il voudra à tout prix te retrouver et te le faire payer. » **Lui faisant face tout en s'assurant qu'elle l'écoute.** « Tu m'entends ? Je ferai tout mon possible pour te protéger mais tu dois partir. » **Avec une voix grave.** « Maintenant ! » **Ordonna-t-elle.** « Sans te retourner et sans dire à personne où tu vas, même pas à moi. » **Lui indiqua Clara

**- « Mais j'ai nulle part où aller et à part toi, personne sur qui compter. » **Lui avoua Léna pas sûr que se soit la solution à adopter.

**- « Ben je te fais confiance, le temps te réserve un avenir des plus poétique. » **Lui dit-t-elle en lui affichant enfin un sourire même s'il était timide et très peu voyant.

Clara était plus qu'une simple sorcière ordinaire, elle était reconnut pour ses visions. Elle pouvait se balader à travers le temps. Elle pouvait voir aussi bien dans l'avenir, que dans le passé des gens ce qui lui avait donné une place de choix dans la vie de Kevin où son aide était plus que mérité même si elle ne voulait rien avoir avec lui puisque grâce à ses dons, elle savait qui il était vraiment. Elle restait ici uniquement pour Léna. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et la voyait comme une véritable amie et d'une telle pureté mais elle savait que si elle lui disait la vérité, elle ne la croirait pas. Malgré sa puissance et sa gentillesse, elle était aussi très naïve. Elle devait le découvrir par elle-même et ce jour était enfin arrivé et Clara savait ce qui lui restait à faire parce que oui, elle avait vu dans son avenir et ce qu'elle avait vu était d'une beauté qu'elle ne pouvait la laisser se faire tuer ou tourmenter davantage par Kevin. Elle devait tout faire pour la protéger afin qu'elle accomplisse son destin et trouve enfin le bonheur qu'elle méritait tant.

**- « Tu as vu mon avenir ? » **En conclut Léna.

**- « On a pas le temps pour ça. Dépêches-toi ! Files ! » **Déclara-t-elle en lui faisant signe de partir.

**- « Mais toi ? » **S'inquiéta Léna en voyant qu'elle la suivait pas.

**- « Moi je reste pour couvrir tes arrières. » **Lui annonça-t-elle.** « Pars ! » **

**- « Non ! Pas sans toi ! » **La contredit-t-elle.** « Il te tuera. Il saura que tu m'as aidé. »**

**- « Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira, c'est mon destin, comme le tien est de fuir. »**

**- « Je ne peux pas... » **Clara la repoussa de la main.

- La coupant tout en la repoussant.** « Si tu peux. Vas t'en ! » **Levant le ton.** « Maintenant ! » **

Clara chanta quelques phrases tout en agitant des mains et fit donc apparaître d'un coup une barrière de feu qui séparait ainsi Clara et Léna. Obligeant Léna à ne pas avancer plus ou à faire machine arrière. Il était trop tard à présent, elle n'avait plus le choix. Faisant valser son regard de la porte d'entrée à son amie, Léna était toujours hésitante et avait peur mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pour Clara, elle devait se battre en espérant que Clara ne subisse pas l'affront, la colère ou la vengeance de Kevin ni même sa lâcheté ou son abandon.

**- « Non ! » **Cherchant une échappatoire.** « Je t'en prie. » **Supplia Léna.** « Sois prudente. Au revoir mon amie. » **Finit-t-elle par se résigner puis à partir en courant.

- Avec un léger sourire tout en la regardant partir.** « Adieu Léna. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. » **Lui dit Clara en cessant son sort et affichant un regard qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

Léna quitta ainsi la maison de Clara ainsi que son amie les larmes aux yeux et quitta également du coup Kevin et la ville sans se retourner et sans le dire à personne comme le lui avait suggéré Clara. Mais Kevin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et dès qu'il apprit sa disparition fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la retrouver coûte que coûte et lui faire ainsi payer sa trahison. Il commença dans sa tâche en rendant visite à Clara étant donné qu'il savait que Léna et elle étaient très proche et qu'elle ne partirait sûrement pas sans elle et encore moins sans lui dire au revoir. Il se pointa donc chez elle à son tour et ne tarda pas à la menacer.

**- « Où est-t-elle? » **Demanda Kevin sévèrement.

**- « Qui ça ? » **Répondit innocemment Clara alors qu'elle savait de qui il parlait.

- De plus en plus en colère.** « Tu sais très bien qui. » **S'amusant à tourner autour de Clara.** « Celle que tu as aidé à s'enfuir, celle que tu dis être ton amie et celle que tu vas m'aider à récupérer. » **Lui déclara Kevin avec un ton autoritaire et menaçant.

- Faisant monter la voix elle aussi ce qui le surpris. « **Il en est hors de question ! Vas-y, tues moi. » **Le provoquant.** « Parce que tu n'obtiendras rien de ma part. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait du fuir. **Lui annonça Clara avec un ton sûr d'elle et non effrayé.

- Secouant la tête tout en s'arrêtant de tourner autour d'elle.** « Tu as raison. » **Avec un léger sourire et un regard froid.** « Tu ne me sers à rien. » **Prononça Kevin en affichant un ton et un regard de plus en plus sombre et angoissant.

Kevin, toujours en train de dévisager Clara qui savait ce qui l'attendait, lui sourit avant de lever sa main et de la faire bouger d'un mouvement sec et rapide ce qui lui tordit ainsi le cou. Tout en provoquant un bruit sourd le corps sans vie de Clara tomba par la suite au sol où Kevin la regarda tomber tout en ayant aucun remords ni regrée.

- Soupirant et se frottant les mains.** « Bon maintenant comment je vais la retrouver ? » **Réfléchissant.** « Oui je sais. » **Souriant.** « Dan pourra m'aider. » **

Kevin quitta ensuite la maison sans même prêter attention au corps de Clara qui gisait toujours sur le sol froid du carrelage du salon. Il leva les jambes pour passer au dessus d'elle et ne se retourna même pas pour la regarder une dernière fois ou s'en débarrasser.

Après avoir été pendant plus de 3 ans en cavale, Léna décida finalement d'arrêter de fuir et s'installa donc dans une petite ville mystérieuse peuplée selon la légende de créatures surnaturelles où elle était sûre que Kevin ne viendrait jamais la chercher ni même y songer. Mais Kevin n'avait pas abandonné loin de là, il engagea notamment un sorcier occulte très doué pour les localisations. En faite, on pouvait dire qu'il était une sorte de détective privé pour créatures surnaturelles. Afin de retrouver Léna, Kevin s'intéressa à ce sorcier détective, ce Dan mais Léna lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre puisqu'elle était maline prenant des précautions des plus rigoureuses en dissimulant ses traces et ne restant que très rarement au même endroit masquant ainsi son odeur, son imprégnation, sa magie. Elle prenait soin de ne pas se servir de ses pouvoirs ou du moins très peu et en de rare occasion. Dan mit ainsi 4 ans avant de finalement réussir à retrouver la trace de Léna dans une petite ville qui semblait avoir une histoire très intéressante et un étrange passé qui le troublait et l'enchantait à la fois.

**- « Kevin je l'ai trouvé. » **Lui annonça Dan en arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous.

- Souriant.** « Parfait. Où est-elle ? » **Demanda-t-il tout joyeux.

**- « Tu ne vas pas aimé. » **Dit-t-il en changeant de ton, énervant plus Kevin que le perturbant.

**- « OU EST-ELLE ? » **S'emporta-t-il en lui tordant le bras avec sa magie et d'une colère noire.

**- « Mystic Falls. » **Articula-t-il effrayé et à l'agonie.

Relâchant sa prise sur le bras de Dan ce qui le soulagea.** « Parfait. Alors en route. » **Commençant à partir où Dan se leva difficilement tout en lui faisant face.

**- « Très bien mais je dois te mettre en garde. Cette ville est peuplé de chasseurs et surtout de vampires. » **Le prévint Dan afin de le mettre en garde.

- Avec un regard amusé.** « Chouette j'adore quand il y a de l'action. » **Songeur.** « Mais pourquoi a-t-elle choisie cette ville ? Ça j'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elle croyait que je ne la retrouverais pas comme ça. » **Le regardant qui semblait toujours aussi apeuré.** « Enfin bref on s'en fiche. » **Tapotant son épaule.** « Allons-y ! » **Enfonçant sa prise.** « Enfin non pas toi. » **Le regardant.** « Tu me sers plus à rien à présent. »**

Kevin sortit de son autre main un couteau qu'il lui enfonça dans la gorge la lui tranchant par la même occasion lui provoquant un cris d'agonie et de surprise avant de tomber au sol sans vie.

- Soupirant.** « Ah ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Très froid. » **Enjambant le corps de Dan.** « Elle va payer la garce ! » **Avec de la rancune, de la haine et de la désinvolture.

Kevin remonta dans sa voiture et sans plus tarder, il fit route vers Mystic Falls où dès son arrivée, il rencontra le maire qui lui avoua qu'il connaissait Léna et qu'elle avait enclenché une procédure de recherche pour du travail. Il mit alors en place son plan et avec un faux entretien d'embauche, il lui tendit un piège provoquant ainsi un accident la faisant perdre le contrôle de son véhicule avant de percuter un arbre mettant la voiture sans dessous dessus et elle, baignant dans son sang. Il s'approcha de la voiture et l'observa tout en prenant soin que personne ne le voit.

**- « Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ma jolie. Mais voyons tu es à moi et tu vas regretter de m'avoir défié. » **Déclara Kevin à lui même en la contemplant du regard.

Kevin entendit du bruit et sans plus attendre il attrapa la source du murmure qui gênait sa jubilation, ce n'était qu'autre que le téléphone de Léna qui avait rouler sous ses pieds et le prit en le balançant contre un arbre le brisant ainsi en mille morceaux.

**- « Comme ça tu m'as remplacé, je vais me faire une joie de le faire souffrir autant que tu m'as fait souffrir en partant et je te forcerai à regarder. » **Continua de menacer Kevin alors que Léna était toujours inconsciente et mal en point.

Kevin décida ensuite de se cacher dans les buissons afin de voir qui viendrait à son secours et à peine une minute plus tard un homme arriva sur la scène, il avait l'air de le terrifier et de la traumatiser au plus au point. Après s'être ressaisit, il arracha la portière puis disparut avec Léna.

- Sortant des buissons.** « Alors comme ça, tu as choisit un vampire qui plus est. Intéressant, c'est pour ça que tu pensais être plus en sécurité et que tu arrêtais de fuir. » **Pensif.

Kevin se trouvait toujours devant la voiture accidentée de Léna et ne put être que ravi et enthousiaste de l'avoir enfin retrouvée. Cela lui avait presque mis 4 ans mais ça valait le coup. Maintenant il pouvait exécuter sa vengeance et il savait par où commencer. Il aurait voulut en apprendre encore un peu sur la nouvelle vie de Léna mais il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps, il ne pouvait pas perdre plus son temps à jouer les enquêteurs surtout qu'il avait tuer le sien. Donc après un regard enjoué et un regard de colère qui le traversa presque en même temps, il attrapa son téléphone où il ordonna à la personne au bout du fil de rappliquer à Mystic Falls puis lui raccrocha presque au nez. Il finit par partir à son tour réfléchissant à un plan d'action ou plutôt de vengeance. Il allait enfin lui faire payer. Le seul truc auquel il n'avait pas encore pensé c'était s'il allait la laisser vivre ou non. Après tout, elle l'avait défié, trahie, abandonné, avait fui et l'avait obligé à sacrifier 4 ans pour pouvoir la retrouver, la revoir et la menacer donc elle méritait de mourir mais en même temps se serait trop facile. Il méditait encore à ce sujet là.

* * *

Damon devenait de plus en plus angoissé que Léna ne réponde pas à son téléphone où il ne se retourna même pas pour informer Stefan et Rebekah de ses inquiétudes et disparut en un éclair avec sa vitesse vampirique les laissant ainsi en plan dans le salon. Damon courait tellement vite qui n'eut même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour prendre sa voiture. Il ne savait pas au juste où il se dirigeait tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait trouver Léna le plus vite possible avant que les choses ne s'aggravent et espérait arriver à temps. Puis soudain il s'arrêta et découvrit des débris d'accidents et sans plus attendre se précipita vers la source qui n'était autre que la voiture de Léna. Affolé et épouvanté, il se précipita vers la voiture où Léna était inconsciente du côté conducteur et du sang s'écoulait un peu partout autour d'elle. Sans perdre une seconde, il arracha la portière et la ceinture puis attrapa Léna et la porta utilisant ensuite à nouveau sa vitesse vampirique avec Léna dans ses bras direction l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il cria à l'aide et plusieurs infirmiers se hâtèrent vers lui avec un lit afin qu'il puisse la déposer. Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite vers les soins intensifs laissant Damon avec un interne qui essayait de le calmer et de lui soutirer des informations suite à l'accident. Complètement anéanti, Damon se décida tout de même à prévenir Stefan et Rebekah de la suite des événements et trois minutes après, ils étaient là auprès de Damon attendant les nouvelles.

**- « Damon ? » **Dit Stefan en arrivant vers lui.

**- « Salut. » **Prononça Damon d'une voix déchirée en se retournant vers eux.

**- « Alors comment va-t-elle? » **Demanda Rebekah.

**- « J'en sais rien elle est toujours au bloc. » **Lui répondit Damon

**- « Eh, tiens le coup, elle va s'en sortir. C'est une battante. » **Essaya de le rassurer Stefan.

**- « Tu crois ? » **S'angoissa Damon

**- « J'en suis sûre. » **Le convainquit Stefan

**- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **Demanda Rebekah.

**- « Je sais pas. On parlait, tout était normale et soudain. Plus rien. Un énorme blanc. » **Expliqua Damon effondré.

**- « Tu crois que c'est un accident ? **Demanda Rebekah.

**- « J'en doute. » **Répondit franchement Damon.

**- « Pourquoi ? » **S'étonna Stefan

**- « Vu l'impact, il aurait fallu qu'elle roule au moins à 130 à l'heure. » **Lui indiqua Damon.

**- « Je vois. Tu en as parlé au shérif ? »**

**- « Non je veux être là quand elle se réveillera. »**

- Mettant une main sur son épaule afin de le réconforter.** « Bien sûr. » **

Damon essayait de ne pas paraître faible mais c'était dur et il avait peur, il était même terrifié qu'on vienne lui dire que Léna ne se réveillerait plus, ne lui sourirait plus, ne l'embrasserait plus, qu'elle ne serait plus là. Rebekah elle aussi était complètement anéantie suite à l'état désastreux de Léna et Stefan faisait son possible pour réconforter et être là auprès des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde mais s'inquiétait lui aussi pour Léna et souffrait de son absence et de son mal être. Un médecin arriva soudainement vers eux, ils la reconnurent, c'était Meredith Fell. Elle s'arrêta à leur rencontre et avec un regard plus ou moins compatissant se prépara à leur annoncer le diagnostic et fut surprise de voir que c'était Damon qui était là et surtout de le voir aussi mal en point et de même pas le cacher. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

**- « Damon ? » **Dit Meredith en arrivant vers eux, surprise de les voir.

**- « Oui Meredith. Comment va-t-elle ? » **Demanda Damon toujours aussi anxieux et anéanti tout en se fichant de son trouble.

**- « Et bien... » **Commença-t-elle se demandant comment l'annoncer.

**- « Comment va-t-elle ?! » **S'impatienta Damon et ne supportant plus t'attendre.

- Surprise de le voir si démuni.** « Vu son état, plutôt bien. » **Valsant son regard sur tout le monde.** « Elle a une commotion cérébrale, les hanches cassées et le foie endommagé. Mais sinon ça peut aller. » **Leur annonça-t-elle le plus calmement et le plus clair possible les rendant encore plus bouleversés.

**- « Elle va s'en sortir ? » **Demanda Damon afin de se rassurer.

**- « J'en sais rien. » **Lui répondit honnêtement Meredith.

**- « Comment ça ? Tu as dit que ça allait. » **Lui cracha-t-il au visage contrarié de sa réponse.

**- « Oui pour une personne comme elle. Un être humain serait mort depuis des heures mais personnellement je sais pas si ça suffira. Elle est tout de même mortelle malgré sa magie, elle n'a pas la récupération d'un vampire. » **Leur précisa Meredith.

**- « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » **Demanda Stefan.

**- « Je n'ai plus de ton sang. Alaric a tout détruit la dernière... » **Ayant un peu de mal à finir sa phrase.** « Enfin tu vois. » **Encore infectée.** « Mais si tu veux je fais en sorte de distraire les infirmières le temps que tu lui en injectes un peu et elle pourra être sortie d'affaire demain dans la journée. » **Proposa Meredith pour les rassurer et les aider.

**- « Quoi ? Non ! » **Affirma Damon ce qui surpris tous les autres.

- Étonnée.** « Non ? Mais pourquoi ? » **Outrée.** « C'est de Léna qu'on parle là ! » **Lui balança Rebekah remontée.

- Se retournant vers elle.** « Je peux pas prendre cette décision pour elle. On fait quoi si elle meurt ? Elle ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir transformée. » **Lui envoya Damon sur le même ton mais tout de même infecté par sa réflexion.

**- « On te parle pas de transformation mais de sauver la femme que tu aime. » **Continua-t-elle.

**- « Vous voulez faire quoi alors ? » **S'impatienta Meredith tout en observant les regards de désinvolte que Damon et Rebekah se lançaient.

**- « Si jamais son état s'empire, je lui injecterai un peu de mon sang mais en attendant voyons comment elle réagit à la médecin traditionnelle. » **Suggéra Damon en portant son attention sur Meredith.

**- « Très bien. » **Dit Meredith avant de partir.

**- « À quoi tu joues Damon ? Tu veux qu'elle meurt ? » **Poursuivie Rebekah.

**- « Bien sûr que non. » **Se retournant vers elle.** « Je te signale qu'il s'agit de Léna, la femme que j'aime et que je n'ai pas pu protéger. C'est moi qui était avec elle quand elle a eu son accident, qui l'ai sortit de la voiture et emmené ici donc non je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle perde tout ce qu'elle a, son héritage à cause de mon envie de la retrouver. » **Lui cracha Damon ne supportant plus son ton.

**- « On dirait pas pourtant. » **Insista Rebekah.

**- « Rebekah ! » **Se mit enfin à intervenir Stefan.

**- « Quoi Stefan. Tu penses comme lui ? »** Lui envoya Rebekah sans baisser son ton.

- La regardant.** « Non. » **Regardant Damon.** « Enfin si... euh... » **Se mélangeant.** « J'ai... » **Reportant son attention sur Rebekah.** « À lui de prendre la décision. Viens, on va chercher du café. Je crois qu'on en a besoin. » **Lui déclara Stefan afin de la calmer.

**- « D'accord. »** Finit par dire Rebekah en regardant Damon puis de nouveau Stefan.

- Regardant Damon en posant une main sur son épaule. « **On revient. Tu veux quelques choses ? »** Lui demanda Stefan.

**- « Non. Merci. » **Lui répondit Damon en s'asseyant et avec un sourire forcé.

**- « OK. » **

Stefan se dirigea vers Rebekah et lui prit la main, partant un peu plus loin vers l'hôpital, vers la cafétéria sans doute, enfin assez loin pour que Rebekah puisse évacuer son stress et son anxiété sur quelqu'un d'autre que Damon qui, le pauvre, avait bien plus à s'inquiéter que le comportement extravagant de Rebekah. Il fallait bien en plus qu'il trouve du café afin que Rebekah ne pense pas que Stefan prenait de partie. Damon s'abandonna à sa mélancolie et Alaric arriva à son tour à l'hôpital se précipitant vers Damon dès qu'il l'aperçut.

**- « Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. »** Annonça Alaric en se présentant devant Damon.

- Levant la tête vers Alaric.** « Ric ? » **S'étonna Damon de le voir.

**- « Oui. Comment va-t-elle ? » **Demanda-t-il soucieux.

**- « Pas très bien, on sait pas si elle sortira du coma. » **Lui avoua Damon anéanti

**- « Oh Damon je suis désolé. » **Compatit Alaric.

Alaric s'assit à côté de Damon et tout en essayant de le réconforter et le soutenir Meredith refit son apparition qui fut abasourdie non déconcertée ou plutôt sidérée de voir Alaric devant elle. De le voir tout simplement or qu'il devrait être mort.

**- « Ric? » **Prononça Meredith sur la défensive ne croyant pas ses yeux.

**- « Salut Meredith. » **Dit tout simplement Alaric ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

**- « Mais ? Comment ? » **Le dévisageant tout en n'y revenant toujours pas.

**- « Je vous laisse. **Annonça Damon en se levant.** « Je peux aller voir Léna ? » **Demanda-t-il.

- Se tournant vers Damon.** « Euh oui chambre 112. Bipes-moi ou une infirmière en cas de problème ou de n'importe quoi qui te semble suspect. » **Lui annonça Meredith avant de reporter son attention sur Alaric.

**- « OK. » **Se tournant vers Alaric en posant sa main sur son bras.** « Bon courage. »**

Damon partit vers la chambre de Léna le temps qu'Alaric était coincé avec Meredith. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa résurrection et pour compte, elle le croyait toujours de l'Autre Côté. Il ne lui avait rien dit même pas pour lui dire qu'il était de nouveau en vie et à Mystic Falls. Pourtant il aurait du savoir qu'il aurait finit tôt ou tard par la recroiser. Il n'avait même pas repenser à elle depuis qu'il était revenu et qu'il était avec Jenna et avait reconstruit une famille, sa famille. Il était heureux et espérait qu'elle le soit aussi. Mais étant donné la tête qu'elle lui affichait, apparemment elle n'avait pas encore tourné la page. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'histoire ensemble et en plus il était fiancé à présent. Mais comment lui dire ?

**- « Mais comment c'est possible ? Je te croyais mort et depuis quand es-tu...? Tu es toi au moins ? » **Voulant s'en assurer.

**- « Oui c'est moi. Bonnie m'a ramené ainsi que Jérémy... » **Reculant**. « Et Jenna. »**

**- « Je vois. » **Comprenant où il voulait en venir.

**- « Je suis désolé, Meredith. J'aurais du te prévenir mais tout est différent maintenant. » **Souriant.** « Jenna est revenue, je l'aime et on va se marier. » **Expliqua Alaric franc jeu.

**- « J'ai compris t'inquiètes. » **Lui dit-elle sèchement.

**- « Je suis désolé. » **Compatit Alaric en la voyant se refermer.

**- « De quoi ? D'être heureux ? » **Lui annonça-t-elle sur la défensive.

**- « Non. Que tu souffres encore à cause de moi. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien. Tu le mérites. » **Lui déclara-t-il sincèrement.

**- « Merci. Je suis contente pour toi. Sérieusement. »**

- Souriant.** « Merci. » **Sachant quoi dire et voyant qu'elle restait.** « Alors au revoir. » **Finit-t-il par dire en espérant ne pas avoir été indélicat.

**- « Oui au revoir Ric. » **Lui renvoya Meredith en partant par la suite.

Meredith partit et Stefan et Rebekah refirent leur apparition avec des cafés.

**- « Alaric ? Que fais-tu là ? » **Demanda Stefan surpris de le voir.

**- « J'ai reçus ton message alors je suis venu voir si je pouvais être utile. » **Lui répondit Alaric en se retournant sur Stefan et Rebekah.

**- « C'est gentil. Merci. » **Regardant les alentours.** T'as vu Damon ?**

**- « Oui il est allé voir Léna. » **Dit Alaric en pointant la direction où Damon était partit.

**- « OK j'y vais aussi, je vous laisse. » **Annonça Rebekah en caressant le bras de Stefan.

- Lui faisant un signe de tête pour acquiesçait.** « OK. » **Se retournant sur Alaric.** « Et sinon ça va avec Meredith ? » **Demanda Stefan afin de lancer la conversation.

**- « Oui. » **Regardant ses pieds.** « Elle a plutôt bien prit les choses. » **Le regardant.** « Et toi avec Rebekah ? » **Demanda Alaric pour lancer un autre sujet et par curiosité.

**- « Oh oui ça va merci. » **Répondit-t-il en secouant la tête positivement.

**- « OK. » **Secouant à son tour la tête.

**- « OK. » **Regardant Alaric puis les alentours et encore Alaric.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire ils s'assirent sur les chaises de la salle d'attente regardant le temps passer et attendant enfin une bonne nouvelle. Du côté de Damon, il était encore plus mal quand il aperçut Léna branchée sur toutes ces machines.

- S'approchant.** « Léna mon amour c'est moi. Damon. » **Se baissant à sa hauteur tout en lui prenant la main.** « Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonnes pas. » **La contemplant et l'observant.** « S'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi, je sais que tu ne veux pas être un vampire mais si jamais tu ne te réveilles pas, je n'aurais pas le choix, je devrais te donner de mon sang et si jamais ça ne te sauve pas, tu deviendras un vampire et alors tu pourras dire adieu pour toujours à tout ce que ta mère t'as apprit et en plus tu seras asservie à moi et je ne veux pas ça. » **Caressant ses cheveux et avec une voix suppliante.** « Alors pitié pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Réveilles-toi ! Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre une vie sans toi. »**

Damon regardait toujours les moindres signes qui émanaient de Léna et restait attentif aux sons de l'appareil qui contrôlait son rythme cardiaque. Il repoussa une larme tout en continuant de rester prêt d'elle et d'espérer. Rebekah, qui avait rejoint la chambre, avait entendu la déclaration de Damon et n'indiqua pas alors sa présence se tenant dans l'encolure de la porte écoutant Damon tout en regrettant son comportement de tout à l'heure.

**- « On t'a jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas d'écouter aux portes. » **Déclara Damon en remarquant la présence de Rebekah sans même se retourner.

**- « Désolée. » **S'approchant enfin.** « Je voulais pas et puis ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. » **Se défendit Rebekah.** « Dès fois, j'oublie que tu peux être humain. » **Le regardant qui lui s'était également tourné vers elle.** « Tu tiens autant à elle que moi. Je te demandes pardon pour tout à l'heure. » **Se confia Rebekah avec un air triste et compatissant.

**- « Non tu as raison, je suis égoïste. » **Se discrimina-t-il lui-même.

- Ahurie.** « Tu rigoles. Tu penses à elle avant tout et ça, ça ne te ressembles pas. » **Lui annonça Rebekah, étonnée, ainsi que pour le rassurer.

**- « Je sais. »**

Damon tenait toujours la main de Léna et écoutait Rebekah même s'il ne la regardait pas, il préférait se préoccuper de Léna. Rebekah se rapprocha et Léna commença tout d'un coup et tout doucement à bouger. D'abord, elle remua sa main, celle que Damon tenait, ainsi que l'autre puis sa tête se mit à gigoter et progressivement ses yeux commençaient à s'ouvrir très lentement comme s'ils pesaient 2kg chacun. Le sourire aux lèvres, Damon et Rebekah la regardait se battre pour se réveiller.

- Sentant sa main bouger. « **Léna ? »** L'observant tout en faisant approcher encore plus Rebekah. « **Léna. »** Souriant tout en ne déviant pas son regard de ses yeux qui s'ouvrirent.

**- « Saa...lu...t » **Articula difficilement Léna faisant encore plus sourire Damon et Rebekah.

- La regardant tendrement tout en lui caressant les cheveux et le visage.** « Eh salut. Tu sais que tu nous as fait une peur bleue. » **Avoua Damon.

**- « Damon... **Ayant encore un peu de mal à parler.

**- « Non gardes tes forces. » **La dissuadant de parler en caressant son bras.

**- « Je vais prévenir les autres. » **Annonça Rebekah en quittant la chambre.

**- « Ne me refais plus jamais ça. » **Prévint Damon presque menaçant.

**- « Promis. » **Dit Léna en souriant et battant des paupières.

- Souriant.** « T'as intérêt. » **Rompant son sourire et faisant réapparaître son regard triste.** « Oh ce que tu m'as fait peur. » **Embrassant sa main.** « Je t'aime. Tu sais ça ? » **

**- « Oui je sais. » **Caressant sa joue.** « Je t'aime aussi. Je t'ai entendu. » **Avoua Léna.

- Intrigué.** «Ah OK. Bon et bien tant mieux, j'aurais pas à te le redire comme ça.» **Souriant.

Stefan arriva en trombe dans la chambre avec Rebekah et Alaric.

- Approchant.** « Damon ? » **Souriant en voyant Léna consciente et bouger.** « Léna. Tu vas bien ? » **S'inquiéta tout de même Stefan.

**- « Oui si on peut dire, j'ai mal partout. » **Se plaignit Léna faisant rire tout le monde.

**- « Si tu me refais une peur pareil c'est moi qui te tue de mes mains. » **Déclara Rebekah en s'approchant elle aussi et s'allongea vers Léna afin de la serrer contre elle.

**- « D'accord. » **Acquiesça Léna en essayant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Meredith arriva par la suite et l'examina et fut surprise, très surprise même de voir à quelle point Léna récupérait. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sans l'aide de sang de vampire, elle aurait du mourir. Elle se tourna vers les autres qui était restés en retrait et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Ainsi Léna était sortie d'affaire et ne risquait plus rien du moins si tout allait bien. Alaric repartit alors chez lui et Stefan et Rebekah firent de même laissant à Damon et à Léna de l'intimité. Arrivée au manoir, Rebekah appela Elijah pour lui dire qu'ils auraient un contre temps et qu'ils partiraient donc plus tard. Elle lui expliqua tout de même la situation ce que Elijah comprenait. Stefan lui s'était directement couché et n'avait pas attendu Rebekah pour s'endormir. Elle le rejoignit après avoir raccrochée avec son frère et s'endormit aussi assez rapidement. Entre l'émotion, le stress, la peur, l'inquiétude, l'alcool, la fatigue et le contre coup de la journée, tout ça les avait pas mal remué et ainsi, ils étaient enfin heureux de voir que tout s'arrangeait mais aussi que la journée s'achevait enfin, même si le calvaire avait duré presque 24h. Damon, lui, resta auprès de Léna qui le supplia de partir, qu'il serait mieux dans son lit plutôt qu'à veiller sur elle. Il refusa. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de la perdre. Elle finit par accepter et ils s'endormirent tous deux dans le lit d'hôpital de Léna rêvant de ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois qu'ils pourraient partir de cette endroit maudit.

* * *

_Alors toujours là ? Moi j'ai failli pleurer rien qu'en écrivant mais bon je suis une grosse sensible aussi (un gros défaut, je pleure pour un rien). Il vous a plu ce chapitre riche en émotions ? On a pu voir aussi quelques souvenirs du passé de Léna qui ont à voir avec la suite. À présent vous savez qui lui en veut et pourquoi. La seule question qui reste encore sans réponse c'est que compte-t-il faire maintenant ? Ça vous a plu de voir Damon au bout du rouleau ?_


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, pardon pour le retard, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère et répondra à vos questions (ou du moins en partie). Je publierai à présent qu'un chapitre par semaine, désolé mes chers lecteurs mais ce n'est d'autres choix que de faire ainsi à partir de maintenant. Je pense que ce sera le Samedi (c'est le seul jour où je suis sûr d'être entièrement disponible). Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews et votre fidélité, merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent même si vous laissez aucun commentaires je vous adorent! Je sais je le dis à chaque fois mais je le pense, merci je vous aime. C'est grâce à vous que je suis encore là et que je me réjouis de finalement avoir eu le courage de m'inscrire sur ce site. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous embrasse fort fort, à bientôt. J'attends vos reviews avec la plus grande impatience..._

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_-Odessa_****_:_****_ Merci pour tes reviews je les adore comme à chaque fois, elle me réchauffe le cœur. Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'es plut et j'espère que celui-là aussi te plaira même si il est un peu plus court. _****_La suite est pour maintenant et je contente que mon déna te plait toujours autant. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur il fallait bien que je pimente un peu et que je joue le suspense jusqu'au bout. L'action est loin d'être terminée, attends toi à des surprises. Merci en tout cas pour tous tes compliments et j'espère pouvoir lire encore bien nombres de reviews mais surtout que ma fic continuera de te plaire. Bisous et à bientôt.  
_**

**_-mimi34: Oui pour le club des sensibles j'ai une place d'honneur ça c'est sûr! Merci pour le toast, une dans chaque main c'est un beau début je trouve et après une fois qu'on aura pas mal de verre à notre actif on essaiera avec les pieds (je garantis pas le résultat par contre). Pour Léna oui elle s'en est sortie j'allais quand même pas être aussi cruelle de la tuer, pauvre Damon, déjà qu'il a du mal à s'ouvrir alors là je l'aurais carrément détruit et je crois que le Kevin n'aurait pas fait long feu! Kevin est effectivement un gros problème qui s'envenimera au fur et à mesure des chapitres, enfin tu verras par toi même je veux pas gâcher la surprise. Pour le problème numéro 2 t'inquiète on peux toujours demander à Damon si il veut bien nous en passer dans sa réserve personnelle. Et je suis pas d'accord c'est assez important comment va-t-on trinquer sans bourbon? Cela étant dit j'espère en tout cas que la suite continuera de te plaire et merci encore pour tes reviews qui me font à chaque fois un réel plaisir et honneur mieux que ça elle réchauffe mon cœur si tendre _****_en plus d'être sensible._****_ Je te dis à très bientôt, bisous._**

Chapitre 32: La vengeance est un vilain défaut

Léna récupérait petit à petit et avait enfin convaincu Damon de rentrer. Quand à Stefan et Rebekah, eux, ils essayaient de connaître les circonstances de l'accident de Léna. Un soir où Damon venait de partir, Léna commençait à s'endormir quand elle entendit du bruit qui venait du couloir et qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle se tourna donc vers l'entrée de la chambre et, sachant pertinemment de qui ça pouvait venir, elle baissa sa garde et sa vigilance, ne se doutant pas de la menace qui arrivait à elle et fut plus qu'étonnée de voir qu'en faite l'arrivée suspecte n'était en aucun cas Damon.

**- « Damon ? Me dis pas que tu comptes encore mal dormir juste pour veiller sur moi, je vais bien. »** Annonça Léna alors que la personne n'était pas encore rentrée dans la chambre.

**- « Tant mieux, tant mieux, parce que ça ne va pas durer. » **Déclara un homme en entrant enfin dans la chambre de Léna avec une prestance élégante et terrifiante.

- Perdant son sourire et étant toute déboussolée.** « Kevin ? » **Remuant négativement la tête.** « Non. Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » **Demanda-t-elle soudainement sur la défensive tout en se redressant de son lit.

**- « Oh ça n'a pas été facile. Tu sais couvrir tes traces. Je vois que j'ai été un bon professeur. » **Lui avoua Kevin avec le sourire admiratif et inquiétant.

**- « Que veux-tu ? »**

**- « Qu'est-ce-que je veux ? » **Souriant tout en lui caressant les cheveux.** «Mais toi voyons.» **Rompant son sourire brutalement.** «Mais avant, je vais te faire payer ton audace.» **Avec un ton autoritaire et coléreux.

**- «Si tu veux me tuer vas-y. Je n'ai plus peur de toi.» **Le provoqua-t-elle.

- Ahuri.** « Te tuer ? Tu rigoles là ? » **La foudroyant du regard.** « Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de pire que la mort ? La souffrance et la solitude et tu vas en avoir un avant goût. » **La menaça-t-il.

**- « Que comptes-tu faire ? »**

**- « Ah ça tu voudrais le savoir, hein ? »**

**- « Mais enfin pourquoi moi ? »**

- Se rapprochant d'elle en maintenant sa main à sa gorge.** «Parce que tu es à moi, tu n'avais pas le droit de partir, tu m'appartiens.» **La lâchant.** «Je reconnais que ça m'embête que tu m'aies remplacé et par quoi en plus.» **Faisant une grimace de dégoût.** «Un vampire.»**

- Se doutant de ce qui a derrière la tête.** «Non. Non.» **Le foudroyant à son tour.** «Tu n'as pas intérêt. Ne t'approches pas de lui. Il n'a rien à voir là dedans.» **Tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

- Avec toujours son sourire de joueur et de psychopathe.** «Oh que si, il a tout à voir au contraire. Il a tout ce que j'ai voulu. Ton pouvoir et ton amour alors si, et quelle dommage, tu ne pourras même pas le sauver.» **Lui expliqua-t-il en commençant à partir.

**- «Non pitié, je ferais ce que tu veux.» **Le supplia-t-elle.

- Se retournant.** «Impressionnant, comme quoi il suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que celui-ci se déchaîne. Mais vois-tu très chère Léna, tu n'as plus rien qui m'intéresse. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu souffres et il va m'aider dans cette tâche.»**

**- «Non s'il te plaît. Je t'en prie.» **Essaya-t-elle encore avec les yeux emplis de larmes.

- La refaisant face avec un ton grave.** «Trop tard.» **Récupérant sa voix enchanteresse.** «Quelle dommage que ton amie ne soit plus là pour voir ça.» **Léna le regarda comme surprise et en colère.** «Elle serait tellement fière de toi.» **Envoya Kevin avec le sourire.

**- «Quoi ? Clara ? Non. Que lui as tu fait ?» **Bouillonnant.

**- «Ce qu'elle méritait.» **Avec le même regard de mépris que Léna.

**- «Non.» **Détournant le regard faisant réapparaître ses larmes et sa peine.

- La sondant du regard.** «Ah voilà ça commence. Ça fait mal hein ? Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai enduré pendant 4 ans.» **Déclara-t-il.

- Le regardant tout en lui rigolant. «**Mal ? Souffert ? Toi ? Tu sais même pas ce que ces mots veulent dire. Tu n'as pas de cœur, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est faire endurer la souffrance aux autres sans rien ressentir.» **Lui balança-t-elle.

- Perdant son sourire et sa patience.** «Arrêtes !» **Récupérant son self-control tout en se reculant un peu.** «Pour quelqu'un qui me supplie d'épargner l'homme qu'elle aime, je trouve que tu t'y prends mal. Tu me pousses un peu à bout.»**

**- «De toute façon quand tu décides quelque chose tu vas jusqu'au bout et rien ne t'arrêtes. Je me suis fatigué pour rien.» **Toujours avec un regard de mépris et de colère.

**- «Ah c'est vrai et je crois que ton copain m'attend donc si tu veux bien m'excuser.» **Lui dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

**- «Non pas ça.» **Se mettant à pleurer.

**- «Oh s'il te plaît laisses-en pour qu'en j'en aurais fini.» **Se plaignit-t-il en la voyant pleurer sur les draps de son lit.** «Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte son cœur. Comme ça tu sauras qu'il sera à toi, que toi, tu es à moi et ce qu'il en coûte de t'aimer.» **

Kevin était au bord de la jubilation et tout en la regardant et lui souriant une dernière fois, il ferma les yeux et récita une incantation où par la suite Léna fut encerclée par des lianes l'emprisonnant sur son lit.

**- «Juste au cas où. À plus.» **Lui annonça Kevin avant de partir pour de bon cette fois.

Kevin quitta enfin la chambre et Léna essaya de se débattre mais elle n'avait pas encore récupérée sa force donc elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle tenta de briser le sort mais ça ne marchait pas, elle se débattait, luttait, tenta n'importe quoi mais rien. Sa colère montait de plus en plus et elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle tout en s'énervant contre les lianes, Kevin et elle même, ses pouvoirs prirent alors le contrôle de son corps et ainsi toutes les lumières de l'hôpital se mirent à sauter brutalement, la terre tremblait, ses yeux devenaient noirs et l'atmosphère devenait froid faisant léviter tous les objets dans la chambre puis elle leva la tête en l'air tout en criant et là les lianes qui la retenaient brûlèrent et la libéra. Cet effort surhumain et inexplicable l'avait épuisé et elle sortit très péniblement de son lit. Cette magie, elle ne la contrôlait pas et ça l'avait vidée du peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Une infirmière arriva vers elle voulant l'aider à se recoucher mais Léna sentit la colère monter quand elle songea à Kevin ainsi que la peur en pensant à Damon et ainsi elle sanglota et bascula l'infirmière qui glissa sur le sol froid jusqu'au couloir où une autre infirmière se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait. Léna la fit voler au sol ainsi que tous ceux qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle se sentait hors de contrôle et d'une rage si forte que tout sur son chemin tremblait tellement elle était guidée par ses peurs, ses craintes et sa fureur. Elle quitta l'hôpital où seul son agressivité lui permettait de bouger et de marcher. Elle était comme possédée et appela un taxi qui semblait ne rien remarquer à son attitude et son comportement des plus inquiétant et étrange. Elle espérait pouvoir arriver à temps afin d'arrêter Kevin et sauver Damon.

* * *

Kevin arriva au manoir où Damon se trouvait là dans le salon, en train de boire un verre de sang. Kevin l'observa jusqu'à ce que Damon ne sente une présence et se retourna. Dès lors Kevin décida que c'était le moment de passer à l'attaque et de faire ainsi les présentations.

**- Tu dois être Damon je me trompe ? **Lui annonça Kevin lorsque Damon l'avait remarqué.

**- Oui c'est bien moi. Et à qui j'ai affaire ? **Demanda Damon surpris et sur ses gardes.

**- Kevin. **Se présenta-t-il.** Léna a du te parler de moi. **Précisa-t-il.

**- Euh non. D'où tu là connais? **L'interrogea Damon afin de comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

- Faisant une moue tout en haussant sa main.** Oh longue histoire, disons qu'en gros on est pareille. **Avec un regard noir.** Et tu vas payer pour me l'avoir prise. **Levant sa main.

**- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? **L'observant tout en ne comprenant rien.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as que je n'ai pas hein ? **Faisant tourner sa main.

- Le regardant gesticuler sa main autour de lui tout en ayant l'air de plus en plus effrayant.** Mais qu'est-ce-que... **Sentant sa tête s'enflammer.** Ah... Aie... **Tenant sa tête.** Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? **S'accroupissant sur les genoux du à la douleur.

**- Tu subis ma colère. Je suis l'un des plus grands sorciers alors ce qu'à pu faire ta petite sorcière Bennett n'est rien en comparaison. **Damon le regarda déconcerté.** Oui je me suis renseigné. Je ne combat jamais sans tout savoir dans les moindres détails, et en parlant de ça, tu sens que ton crâne brûle et qu'il est sur le point d'exploser n'est-ce pas. **Lui expliqua Kevin en s'approchant de lui.

**- Mais pourquoi ? **Demanda Damon afin de comprendre.

**- Parce qu'elle t'as choisie et que tu vas en payer les conséquences. **Lui répondit Kevin avec son regard toujours remplis de rage.

Kevin continua ses anévrismes et à tourner autour de Damon tout en jubilant de sa douleur et de sa méprise. Léna fit son entrée à ce moment là, toujours aussi possédée et avec une colère aussi noir que ses yeux et le cœur de Kevin. Elle ouvrit la porte avec force provoquant un bruit sourd mais sans la fracasser et se précipitant en trombe vers le grand salon où se trouvaient Kevin et Damon tout en se mettant à crier pour ne pas dire hurler.

**- NON !** Hurla Léna en arrivant devant Kevin.

- Se retournant vers elle.** Léna. Je croyais pas que tu en serais capable. Je suis bluffé. **

Kevin fut surpris que Léna soit arrivée à se libérer de son sort. C'était l'un des plus puissants qu'il connaissait. Comme quoi, c'était bien vrai, elle était puissante, très puissante, plus que lui même. C'est ce qui l'avait attiré d'ailleurs chez elle mais il avait un atout contre elle, Damon. Tout en se dirigeant vers elle, il n'arrêta pas l'anévrisme de Damon pour autant et s'amusa même à l'amplifier paniquant Léna qui le regarda souffrir le martyr.

**- Laisses-le ! **Continua de crier Léna.** C'est entre toi et moi !**

**- Oh non, il fait aussi parti du tableau et c'est encore mieux que tu sois là. Tu vas pouvoir le regarder mourir. **Lui dit Kevin en se retournant vers Damon qui se tortiller pour que la douleur s'arrête.

**- Hors de question ! **

Léna était impuissante suite à la souffrance de Damon, il ne lui laissait donc pas le choix. Tant pis pour les conséquences, elle devait tout faire pour le sauver quitte à mourir. Elle le fit alors valser au travers de la pièce, percutant un des murs du salon où Damon se sentit d'un coup apaisé, un grand soulagement lui parcourra et s'écroula par la suite au sol.

**- Damon ?** **Damon ?** S'affola Léna en se précipitant vers lui.

**- Tu vas payer. **Lui balança Kevin en se relevant.

**- Pas autant que toi. **

Elle se redressa et était prête à le renvoyer valser dans les airs quand Stefan et Rebekah arrivèrent à leur tour coupant tout carnage et se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Stefan fut surpris de voir Léna surtout avec un regard rempli de rage. **Léna ?** Apercevant Damon inconscient. **Damon ?** Se précipitant vers lui inquiet.

- Remarquant Rebekah.** Une originelle ? **Se retournant pour faire face à Léna.** Je vois que tu as prévu grand. Je serais mieux préparer la prochaine fois tu ne perds rien pour attendre Léna. **Agitant et levant son bras.

**- Non ! **Cria Léna suite à la disparition de Kevin.

Kevin disparut dans un nuage de fumée, Damon reprit ses esprits mais avait encore mal à la tête et Léna tomba à son tour dans les pommes rattrapée de justesse par Damon. Stefan et Rebekah ne comprenaient rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

**- Léna? Léna? Eh Léna. Réveilles-toi !** L'appela Damon effrayé

**- ****Damon?** **Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Léna une fois consciente.

**- Est-ce que toi, tu vas bien ?** S'alarma Damon

**- Je crois. Il s'est passé quoi ?**

**- Excellente question.** **C'était qui lui ?** Questionna Rebekah en les regardant tous perdus.

**- Kevin.** Leur annonça Léna.

**- Ton ex sorcier ?** En déduisit Damon.

**- Oui et croyez moi, c'est pas fini.** Affirma Léna.

**- C'est lui qui a provoqué ton accident ?** Posa Stefan.

**- Oui et il m'a menacé à l'hôpital puis a tenté de tuer Damon rien que pour me faire souffrir.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?** Continua Stefan

**- Par vengeance. **Lui répondit Léna en le regardant.

**- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? **Poursuivit Rebekah.

**- On devrait peut-être te ramener à l'hôpital. **Interrompit Damon dans l'interrogatoire en apercevant la fatigue et les tremblements de sa compagne.

**- Non je serais plus en sécurité ici et vous aussi et puis je crois que vu le carnage que j'ai fait aux urgences, il ne vaut mieux pas que j'y retourne. **Déclara Léna en le regardant.

**- Comment ça ? **Devenant de plus en plus nerveux.

**- J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. **Avoua-t-elle.

**- C'est normal, les sorcières sont liées à la nature et à leurs émotions. Quand Kevin t'a menacé, ça t'a mise dans une rage noire à tel point que tes pouvoirs ont pris le dessus sur la femme et c'est comme ça que tu as pu sortir de l'hôpital et sauver Damon. **Expliqua Rebekah.

**- C'est exactement ça. **Confirma Léna.

**- Ouais c'est flippant. **Objecta Stefan.

**- Et exténuant. **Léna essaya de se lever mais retomba dans les bras de Damon

- La réceptionnant.** Léna ? Léna ? **L'appela Damon en la secouant légèrement.

**- Laisses-la, son corps récupère. **Le contredit Rebekah.** Elle a utilisé une magie vraiment très dangereuse, ça aurait pu la tuer. Elle l'a fait pour toi. **Annonça-t-elle.

**- Pas question qu'elle meurt pour moi. **Déclara Damon en colère tout en regardant Léna

**- Ça va aller, après une bonne nuit de repos, elle devrait aller mieux. **Le rassura Rebekah.

**- Comment t'y connais tu autant ? **Demanda Stefan curieux.

**- Je suis une originelle. **Dit-elle fièrement.** J'ai souvent côtoyé les sorcières mais une magie comme la sienne jamais, elle est vraiment incroyable. **Indiqua Rebekah en souriant.

**- En tout cas, si je le recroise, il est mort ! **Menaça Damon.

**- Damon il a failli te tuer. Comment veux-tu y arriver ? **Lui fit remarquer Stefan.

**- Il m'a eu par surprise.**

**- C'est un sorcier, tu fais pas le poids. **Regardant tout le monde.** Aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Un regard et ça y est, c'est l'anévrisme. **Réalisa Stefan.

**- Tu conseilles quoi ? Qu'on sacrifie Léna pour se débarrasser de lui ? **

**- Non. Bien sûr que non.**

**- Il avait peur quand il m'a vue peut-être que moi je peux. **Proposa Rebekah.

**- Hors de question ! **Protesta Stefan.

**- Ça vaut le coup. **Essaya de le convaincre Rebekah.

**- Non pas question, si t'as tord, tu risques d'y rester.**

**- Stefan, je suis une originelle, rien ne peut me tuer.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**- On peut toujours essayer. **Renchérit Damon.

- Se retournant vers son frère.** Quoi ? Tu refuses de sacrifier ta copine mais la mienne pas de problème. **Lui balança Stefan contrarié.

**- J'ai rien dit. **Se ravisa Damon en levant les mains.

**- Eh ! **Se mettant entre les deux tout en valsant son regard vers eux.** On est tous exténué et on s'inquiète pour Léna, pas la peine de se disputer. On va aller se coucher et on en reparle demain, OK ? **Regardant Stefan puis Damon.

**- OK. **Répondirent-t-ils en chœur

**- Bon allez vient Stefan. **Lui prenant la main et le forçant à la suivre jusqu'à la chambre.

Damon porta Léna jusqu'à leur chambre et la plaça à sa place dans son lit tout en la recouvrant avec les couvertures pour ne pas qu'elle est froid puis se déshabilla et se mit à son tour dans le lit s'enroulant près d'elle afin de garder un œil sur elle et bien la réchauffer. Stefan et Rebekah, eux, montèrent aussi dans leur chambre et dans leur lit où Rebekah se colla à Stefan qui était toujours pensif et inquiet. Il souleva tout de même son bras afin qu'elle puisse se blottir contre lui. Enlacés l'un l'autre, ils s'endormirent en s'inquiétant pour l'avenir.

* * *

_Alors vos impressions? Ce chapitre assez sombre vous a plut? Kevin vous inquiète? A moins que ce soit la puissance de Léna? A ce propos m'a description était assez bien? C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de magie et de combat, c'était bien?_ _Tous avis m'intéresse..._


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonjour à tous, on est samedi, jour de chapitre! Je commence comme habituellement par remercier tous les lecteurs et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, merci à vous tous, ça me touche, sincèrement merci infiniment. Ensuite je me ravis que mon tour de passe passe entre Léna et Kevin vous a plut, vous avez tous étaient d'ailleurs surpris par sa puissance et oui c'est une sorcière très puissante bien plus que Bonnie et Kevin. C'est l'une des plus puissante pour dire vrai. Bonnie ne fait que de simples tours à côté. Dans ce chapitre les taux des deux côtés se resserrent, la bataille est sur le point de commencer, et ainsi qui de Kevin ou de Léna la remportera? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres... J'espère en tout cas que ma fic continuera de vous plaire parce même après l'histoire de Léna elle sera loin d'être terminée. Au contraire, après plusieurs histoires feront leur arrivée dont celle du retour du klaroline et de la Nouvelle-Orléans dans la plus grande joie de tous j'en suis sûr et moi la première. C'est qu'ils nous manquent ces deux là l'air de rien._

_**Réponse reviews anonymes:**_

_**-odessa: En effet Léna est très puissante, forte et courageuse tu pourras le juger de plus en plus au fil des chapitres, pour ce qui est de Kevin c'est vrai que ses motivations sont inquiétantes mais je n'ose t'en dire plus sous peur de trop en dire et ainsi te gâcher ton plaisir. Je te dis juste un mot tu auras les réponses bientôt, patience. (bon d'accord c'est plus qu'un mot ^^) La suite est pour maintenant j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous.**_

_**-mimi34: Kevin te fais penser à Kol? Bizarre en effet mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont tous les 2 imprévisibles. Te faire pleurer n'est pas mon attention mais ce que je te dis est vrai tes reviews me font à chaque fois un réel plaisir, mieux que ça je les attends avec grande impatience. Et ne t'en fait pas c'est français ce que tu as dis du moins je t'es comprise. Pour le toast c'est vrai que le faire avec les pieds ne sera pas très facile même saoule je garantis rien. Pour ce qui est du bourbon si on endors Damon surtout avec de la verveine à mon avis on vivra pas assez longtemps pour savourer son bourbon surtout si il s'aperçoit qu'on lui vole ses précieuses bouteilles ou sinon on l'invite plutôt à trinquer avec nous. Gros bisous et à bientôt, il me tarde de lire ta prochaine review ;)**_

* * *

Chapitre 33: Plan d'action

Kevin en colère réapparut dans sa chambre d'hôtel où il ne tarda pas ensuite à crier le nom de son acolyte tout en poussant des hurlements et percutant tout sur son passage.

**- « TRISTAN ! » **Hurla Kevin au travers de la pièce vide.

- Arrivant dans la chambre.** « Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » **Remarquant sa mauvaise humeur. « **Tu l'as pas trouvé ? » **Demanda Tristan sur ses gardes.

**- « Oh que si et j'étais en train de tuer son abominable vampire quand elle est venue à sa rescousse. » **Donnant un coup de pied dans la corbeille qui se vida à quelques mètres de lui mais ne le soulagea pas pour autant. Au contraire il devenait de plus en plus colérique.

- Ne tenant pas compte de ses crises de colère.** « Mais comment est-ce possible? Je croyais que tu l'avais gravement blessé ? »**

**- « Oui justement, je ne comprends pas, en plus je l'avais piégé avec un sort indestructible. Et en plus comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallut qu'un originel vienne à sa rescousse. » **Annonça Kevin au bord de la destruction.

- Perdu.** « Quoi ? Un originel ? mais... »**

- Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase.** « Oui je sais, ils sont dangereux et immortels et si jamais Klaus apprend que j'ai touché à sa petite sœur chérie, je peux dire adieu à mes affaires. »**

**- « Que vas-tu faire ? » **Demanda Tristan inquiet.

- Le regardant avec un sourire narquois et de mauvais augure.** « Oh non pas moi, nous. »**

**- « Comment ça ? » **Sur ses gardes tout en reculant d'un pas.

- Pensif tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.** « Ils savent que je suis de retour pour Léna et ce que je compte faire mais ils me croient seul, or je ne le suis pas. » **Le regardant.** « Rassembles les sorciers, tous ceux en qui tu as confiance et assez bêtes pour te suivre sans leur dire exactement ce qui est prévu. » **Lui ordonna-t-il.

**- « Mais qu'est-ce qui est prévu ? » **Osa tout de même demander Tristan qui ne comprenait rien au plan et à l'attitude de Kevin.

- Avec un sourire.** « Tu le seras en temps utile. » **Le tapotant sur l'épaule.** « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont 4 et en plus 3 vampires, nous on sera une armée de sorciers. On a l'avantage. » **Lui affirma Kevin afin de le motiver ce qui ne fit que le contraire.

**- « Si tu le dis. » **

- Lui faisant signe de partir. « **Files à présent et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras mon armée. Est-ce clair ?! » **S'impatienta Kevin.

- Baissant la tête.** « Très. » **

Tristan quitta la chambre et Kevin commença à se déshabiller afin de prendre sa douche tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'attaque pour réussir à accomplir sa vengeance.

* * *

Damon était réveillé depuis un moment mais ne bougea pas de son lit et continua d'observer Léna et de s'assurer que son cœur continuait toujours de battre régulièrement. Il la sentit bouger et attendit alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

- Ouvrant les yeux et aperçut Damon penché sur elle.** « Salut. »** S'étirant.

**- « Salut. Comment tu te sens ? » **Demanda Damon inquiet tout en la regardant de partout.

**- « Ça va enfin mieux. » **Dit Léna en essayant de se redresser mais ne ressentit qu'une grande douleur et abandonna donc.** « J'ai encore un peu mal partout mais je suppose que c'est normal. » **Voyant son inquiétude.** « Eh ! » **Le prenant par le bras.** « Je t'assure ça va et ça ira mieux dans les prochains jours. » **Le rassura-t-elle.

**- « Oui mais est-ce que ton ex tiendra jusque là ? » **Ne cachant pas ses craintes.

**- « Faut pas rêver. » **Lui annonça-t-elle sans même réfléchir avant de remarquer ses angoisses.** « Je ne regrette rien, si j'avais rien fait, tu serais mort et j'aurais pas pu le supporter et si je devais le refaire, je le referai. » **

**- « C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »**

**- « Tu es prêt à mourir pour moi alors ne t'étonnes pas que je sois prête à faire le même sacrifice. Je t'aime Damon et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger.**

**- « Oui mais normalement, c'est mon rôle de te protéger. Je te l'avais promis. »**

**- « Tu ne peux rien contre lui. Moi si. »**

**- « Sans que ça te tue ? Je n'ai vu que trop bien ce que le surplus de pouvoir fait sur les sorcières et je refuse que ça t'arrive, je l'en empêcherai. Je t'interdis de mourir. » **Avec une voix d'inquiétude et de colère.

**- « Je ne le veux pas mais s'il le faut pour te sauver ou sauver le reste du monde, je le ferai. »**

- Levant le ton.** « Hors de question ! On trouvera un autre moyen. »**

**- « Si tu penses en trouver un, d'accord essayons mais si jamais tu échoues tu me laisseras faire. » **Tenta-t-elle alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

**- « Non ! » **Dit-t-il sans détourner les yeux d'elle et toujours avec un regard et un ton sans appel.

**- « Damon ! » **Supplia-t-elle.

**- « Non ! » **Prononça-t-il d'un ton plus fort.

**- « Bon on en reparle, OK ? » **Enchaîna-t-elle.

**- « Non ! » **Ne lâchant pas.

- Se rapprochant de lui.** « Damon. » **Lui souriant tout en mettant une main sur sa joue.** Eh je suis là avec toi et j'ai pas été aussi bien depuis la nuit d'avant mon accident alors tant que Kevin n'est pas là... » **Le parcourant. « ...**Pourquoi ne pas en profiter. »** Avec des regards de sous-entendus et coquins.

- La regardant faire.** « Léna c'est pas raisonnable. » **La repoussant ce qui lui valut un soupir de la part de Léna.** « T'es trop faible et en plus, on ne sait pas ce que ton barge d'ex copain sorcier flippant fou de vengeance a derrière la tête. » **Lui expliqua-t-il afin de ne pas le vexer ou pour ne pas qu'elle croit qu'il n'en n'ait pas envie.

- Se collant davantage à lui en susurrant des baisers dans son cou.** « Pour le moment, on s'en fiche et qui plus est, je suis prêt de toi et je sens mes forces revenir peu à peu alors tu comptes en profiter ou te plaindre ? » **Le tortura Léna où Damon avait de plus en plus de mal à résister.

**- « Euh t'es sûr ? » **S'inquiéta tout de même Damon à bout.

**- « Sûre et certaine et si tu préfères, moi je fais rien je me laisse faire, c'est tout. » **

Léna avait le sourire aux lèvres et se rallongea sur le dos de son côté du lit avec une position qui ne pouvait que donner plus d'excitation à Damon qui la regarda faire tout en se tâtant. _«Et puis zut!_ _Elle est trop forte et moi, trop faible, je ne sais jamais lui dire non et elle le sait et en profite._ _Que c'est dur d'être un homme des fois.»_ Pensa Damon au bord de l'excitation.

**- « Très drôle viens là. »**

Damon ne tarda pas plus et se colla à elle l'embrassant sur la bouche puis descendit vers son coup où il lui susurra des baisers brûlants et Léna, tout comme Damon, souriait et rigolait de mille feux oubliant presque leurs problèmes de la veille. Mais Damon, après un dernier baiser langoureux vers la poitrine de Léna, s'arrêta brusquement et se redressa à sa hauteur afin que leurs regards se croisent.

**- « Je t'aime, tu sais ça ? »**

- Souriant.** « Oui je le sais. » **Lui caressant le bras remontant jusqu'à sa joue. « **Je t'aime aussi. » **

- Très sérieux.** « J'empêcherais que tu meurs. Tu m'entends. Quitte à te donner de mon sang où ce coup-ci, je préfère te savoir vampire que morte. » **Lui déclara-t-il fou de désespoir et d'inquiétude.

**- « Tu es prêt à tout pour moi et moi aussi parce que je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi et pas question que tu paies une erreur que j'ai commise il y a plus de 5 ans de ça. »**

**- « Il a raison sur un point, je fais partie de la guerre. »**

**- « Oui tu as raison, malheureusement. »**

Avec un maigre sourire Damon embrassa Léna sur le front puis sur la bouche et se rallongeant à côté de Léna l'entraînant dans ses bras pour un moment tendre. Toutes ses révélations leurs avaient coupé leur envie de ne faire qu'un. Puis ils décidèrent enfin à se lever et à se préparer avant de rejoindre Stefan et Rebekah dans le salon. Ces derniers essayaient tant bien que mal de faire comme si tout allait bien et d'avaler le peu qu'ils avaient préparés pour le petit déjeuner.

**- « Alors il y a du café chaud ? » **Demanda Léna en arrivant dans le salon surprenant Stefan et Rebekah qui ne s'attendaient pas qu'elle se remette aussi vite.

**- « Léna. » **Rebekah se précipita dans ses bras

**- « Doucement tu m'étrangles. » **Lui annonça Léna dans ses bras.

- Desserrant son étreinte. « **Pardon. » **

**- « Tu vas bien ? » **Demanda Stefan.

**- « Mieux. » **Le rassura Léna en lui souriant et le regardant.

- Lui rendant son sourire.** « Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Croissant ? » **Lui proposa-t-il.

**- « Oui merci. » **S'asseyant à table tout en prenant un croissant que Stefan lui passa et Rebekah lui donna une tasse lui versant du café.

- Stefan se retourna vers Damon tout en lui tendant sa bannière de croissants.** « Damon ? »**

**- « Non merci, j'ai pas faim. » **Se rétracta Damon en essayant d'être le moins amère possible.

**- « Il faut que tu manges. » **Essaya de le convaincre Stefan.

**- « Disons que je n'ai pas ce genre de faim. » **Annonça Damon avec un sourire forcé.

**- « Je vois. » **

**- « Je t'apporte une poche si tu veux ? » **Lui proposa alors Léna en se détournant de Rebekah et de son petit déjeuner.

**- « Non ça va aller, j'y vais. » **Lui répondit Damon en la regardant avec un sourire des plus sincère possible avant de s'éclipser.

**- « OK. »**

Damon partit au sous-sol et les autres s'assirent à table essayant de manger le petit déjeuner malgré leurs angoisses encore plus grande que la veille.

**- « Il s'inquiète. » **Confia Stefan en apercevant Léna le regard bloqué sur la direction du sous-sol, direction où était partit Damon.

**- « C'est normal, je crois. » **Compléta Rebekah en voyant le manque de réaction de Léna.

- Les regardant enfin.** « Oui et je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul. Je vais bien OK. » **Leur déclara Léna afin de les rassurer mais aussi pour les convaincre.

**- « Oui mais pour combien de temps ? » **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Rebekah.

**- « Oh un millénaire j'espère. » **Ironisa Léna.

**- « Léna ! » **Rouspéta Rebekah.

**- « Désolée, je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère. »**

**- « C'est raté. »**

**- « Oui c'est ce que je vois. »**

**- « Bon on prévoit quoi ? » **Demanda Rebekah marre de tourner autour du pot.

**- « De manger d'abord, après on verra. » **Lui répondit Léna

**- « Tu prends ça trop à la légère. » **Lui fit remarquer Stefan.

**- « J'ai fuis un psychopathe pendant plus de 4 ans, j'ai eu peur, je me suis cachée, j'ai tout sacrifié tout ça pour ne pas qu'il me retrouve ou fasse souffrir de pauvre malheureux par ma faute donc non, je ne prends pas les choses à la légère et je pense que je suis la seule à savoir ce dont il est vraiment capable. » **Expliqua Léna à bout en valsant son regard entre Stefan et Rebekah.

**- « Je suis désolé Léna, tu as raison. » **S'excusa Stefan pour son manque de tact.

- Baissant la tête sur son petit déjeuner qui ne lui donnait même plus envie.** « J'ai pas envie que vous mourriez à cause de moi. **Les regardant.** Je vous aime trop pour ça. Je ne veux pas vous perdre ou que vous souffriez par ma faute. »**

- Lui prenant la main.** « Eh ! Damon a raison, c'est notre combat à tous, pas seulement le tien. On t'aime et on ne veut pas te perdre non plus alors on va tout faire pour le renvoyer d'où il vient et faire en sorte de ne sacrifier personne. » **Déclara Stefan.

- Posant sa main et son regard sur Stefan.** « Stefan a raison, ensemble on y arrivera. » **Puis sur Léna.** « On est uni lui, il est seul. » **Valsant son regard entre Stefan et Léna.** « On y arrivera tant qu'on sera là les uns pour les autres. » **Continua Rebekah.

Damon refit son apparition et se rapprocha d'eux qui étaient toujours attablés.

**- « Tu conseilles quoi alors Barbie ? » **Demanda-t-il à Rebekah.

**- « Alors là hors de question, tu arrêtes avec ton Barbie, je suis pas Caroline. » **

**- « C'est pas gagné. » **Annonça Stefan en regardant Léna.

**- « Pour le uni non. » **Renchérit Léna.

**- « On se taquine c'est tout, ça m'aide à évacuer le stress. » **Avoua Damon.

**- « Ouais ben oublies OK. » **Lui conseilla Rebekah.

**- « OK. » **Dit Damon d'une voix légère.

- Rigolant.** « Donc je pense qu'il refera une tentative dans les prochains jours. Il a été surpris de voir que je n'étais pas seule. Le connaissant, il a du demander ou plutôt ordonner une armée. » **Leur exposa Léna.

**- « Une armée ? » **S'étonna Rebekah.

**- « Oui je vous l'avait dit que ça ne serait pas facile. **

**- « En effet, oui une armée de sorciers contre 2 vampires, une originelle et une sorcière. **Réalisa Damon.

**- « C'est mieux que rien. » **Lui dit Léna, peu sûre d'elle.

**- « Ah moins que... » **Commença Damon qui avait une idée mais ne termina pas sa phrase ce qui fit saliver les autres qui attendaient avec impatience.

**- « Ah moins que ? Développe. » **L'incita Stefan.

**- « On demande un coup de main d'amies sorcières. » **Finit par enfin déballer Damon.

**- « Non Damon, tu oublies, on a dit qu'on ne les impliquerai plus. » **Le contredit Stefan.

**- « T'as une meilleure idée ? » **Demanda sarcastiquement Damon suite à la remarque de son frère.

**- « Et on fait comment si Bonnie perd encore sa grand-mère et Elena, t'y as pensé ? »**

**- « On s'en fiche d'elle, ce n'est qu'une humaine. » **Balança Rebekah lasse que cette fichue double Petrova vienne encore sur les discutions.

**- « Justement contre les sorciers, elle est immunisée. » **Annonça Damon avec le sourire.

**- « Tu comptes pas l'impliquer j'espère ? » **S'inquiéta Stefan surtout quand Damon sourit de cette manière.

**- « Elle non mais Alaric pourrait lui. » **Énonça enfin Damon ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

**- « T'es sûr ? »** Pas très enthousiasme de son plan.

**- « Si on demande à Jérémy de lui repasser la bague, il craint rien. » **Afin de le convaincre que son plan peut marcher.

**- « La dernière fois, ça l'a transformé en fou de vengeance, je crois qu'un s'est suffisant. »**

**- « C'est juste une précaution. Mais si t'as une meilleure idée je suis preneur. » **Lui dit Damon sarcastique, marre qu'il le remballe à chacune de ses propositions.

**- « Malheureusement non. » **Avoua Stefan.** « Mais on avait promis à Elena de laisser ses proches en dehors de nos histoires et là, on fait tout le contraire. » **Fit-t-il remarquer.

**- « Je sais mais après, ils pourront reprendre leurs vies comme si de rien n'était. »**

**- « Comme si de rien n'était ? Pas sûr de ça moi. » **Se rangea Léna dans l'inquiétude de Stefan

**- « Bon appelle Alaric, je demande à Bonnie. » **Finit par se rétracter Stefan.

**- « Je t'accompagne Stefan avec une sorcière peut-être qu'elle sera moins réticente. » **Lui exposa Léna.

**- « OK. »**

**- « Et moi vous croyez qu'on pourrait demander de l'aide à d'autres originels ? 3 originels c'est mieux qu'un. » **Proposa à son tour Rebekah.

**- « Non cette ville est débarrassé de Klaus, il faut qu'elle le reste et puis s'il apprend qu'Elena est humaine, elle ne sera pas en sécurité et ça sera repartit pour sa lubie des hybrides. » **S'opposa Damon suite à l'idée de Rebekah.

**- « Il a raison Bekah surtout que si on lui explique tout, Caroline voudra venir et elle ne** **pourra rien contre eux. Déjà que nous, on n'a que 150 ans et on ne sera sans doute pas de très bons alliés donc elle ... » **Lui déclara Stefan afin de compléter le dialogue de Damon sans pour autant la vexer.

**- « Oui t'as raison. Je demande au shérif qu'elle nous prête des armes et peut-être quelques hommes. » **Suggéra-t-elle alors.

**- « Ça marche. On se retrouve dans 2h ici pour tout planifier. » **Planifia Damon.

**- « Ça marche. » **Dirent en chœur tous les autres.

Après la déclaration de Damon, ils se séparèrent donc dans des directions différentes afin de tout mettre en œuvre pour leur plan d'attaque ou plutôt de défense et avant que Kevin ne se décide à repasser à l'action. Damon se dirigea alors chez Alaric, Stefan et Léna chez Sheila, la grand-mère de Bonnie et Rebekah dans le bureau du shérif.

* * *

Kevin était toujours dans sa chambre d'hôtel et orchestrait son plan pour faire céder Léna et anéantir tous ses amis rien que pour la faire souffrir et lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de le trahir. Tristan arriva dans sa chambre sans frapper ce qui le surpris sur le coup mais lorsqu'il lui annonça la nouvelle qu'il attendait tant, il oublia très vite sa maladresse et son impolitesse.

**- « Kevin j'ai ton armée. » **Annonça Tristan en entrant en trompe dans sa chambre.

- Étonné de son efficacité.** « Déjà ? Alors là tu m'étonnes. Parfait on passe à l'action alors. » **Revendiqua Kevin.

**- « Déjà ? »**

**- « Ben oui tu crois quoi qu'on va attendre qu'ils préparent une contre-attaque pour me neutraliser. Sûrement pas. » **

**- « Mais c'est quoi le plan ? » **Voulant savoir ce qu'il en retourne.

**- « De les exterminer. Tous les exterminer jusqu'au dernier en me laissant la joie de tuer Damon de mes mains et de faire ainsi souffrir Léna. » **Lui exposa-t-il.

**- « Mais si ça marche pas ? Je te signale que Léna n'est pas un vampire, c'est une sorcière et pas n'importe laquelle, elle est même plus forte que toi. »**

**- « Surveilles tes paroles ! » **S'énervant à sa dernière remarque.

- Baissant la tête.** « Excuses-moi. »**

- Soufflant.** « Tu as raison mais pour me tuer ou sauver ses amis, elle devra utiliser sa magie et pour ça, elle devra tout donner et ses émotions en prendront un sacré coup, tellement qu'elle ne pourra pas se contrôler et en périra. » **Avec un sourire sadique.

**- « Où veux-tu en venir ? » **Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- « On va l'aider à me tuer. » **Lui avouant enfin son plan.

- Déboussolé.** « Comment ça ? T'es fou ? »**

**- « Non ingénieux. Toi tu prépares un sort de protection, ton armée va attaquer ses amis et moi je m'occupe de Damon et elle sera tellement en rage que ça se terminera par sa mort et Damon devra subir le même sort que moi c'est à dire vivre sans elle à ses côtés. Et alors je gagne et je deviens le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. » **Lui expliqua-t-il avec un rire diabolique.

**- « Tu me fais peur. » **Lui avoua Tristan.

**- « Je sais. » **Le regardant scrupuleusement.** « Que fais-tu encore là. Allez, prépares l'armée et le sort. Moi j'ai un copain à trouver et à torturer. » **Avec un regard froid et sanglant.

Tristan partit et Kevin sourit de mille feux face à son plan ingénieux où pendant ce temps Damon faisait route vers la maison d'Alaric en espérant qu'Elena n'était pas là. Stefan et Léna, eux, firent route vers la maison de la grand-mère de Bonnie et Rebekah, vers le bureau du shérif. Tous se préparaient pour le combat le plus attendu, dangereux et tortueux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécu. Une chose était sûre, Kevin voulait la guerre et il l'aurait.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre introductif qui annonce le début de la guerre. Qui la remportera selon vous? Ce chapitre vous a plut au moins? Content de ma toute puissance et fragile Léna? Et pour Kevin vous le trouvait comment? Inquiétant? Psychopathe? Je l'ai bien fait comme méchant? La semaine prochaine on entame les différentes troupes puis la guerre, les taux se resserrent mes amis, ça va chauffer!_


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère et dont j'espère que vous me tuerez pas à la fin, vous comprendriez ce que je vous dit une fois lu. Voilà je vous embrasse fort fort et comme d'habitude merci encore de votre fidélité et de vos reviews dont je me lasse jamais. Je vous dit à bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas... ;)_

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_-mimi34: Merci pour ta review. Attacher Damon? Pourquoi pas, on va le torturer à notre manière, lol. Le abracadabrantesques je ne sais pas non plus qui l'a inventé il devait être bourré à mon avis, c'est un très long mot qui personnellement ne veut rien dire. Je suis ravie que tu constates que j'ai bien réussis mon méchant, Kevin. C'est vraiment ma toute première fic donc tout est encore nouveau mais finalement je ne suis pas si nulle que ça si tu penses que j'ai réussis le challenge et que tu le qualifie de tous les mots en pathes qui pour être honnête c'était un peu le but. Je te fais également de gros bisous et te dis à bientôt j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu ne voudras pas me tuer en lisant la fin. Je t'en dis pas plus, tu verras. Bisous..._**

* * *

Chapitre 34: C'est la guerre!

Stefan et Léna étaient arrivés chez Sheila, la grand-mère de Bonnie et, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, frappèrent à la porte où Stefan fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas Sheila mais Abby, la mère de Bonnie, qui leur répondit.

**- « Stefan ? Que veux-tu ? » **Demanda Abby un peu sèchement.

**- « Désolé de vous importuner mais c'est important sinon je ne serais pas ici... » **Stefan s'apprêtait à continuer son discours quand Sheila arriva vers l'entrée et le coupa.

**- « Stefan ? Tiens, ravie de voir que tu oses enfin à te décider de voir si j'étais toujours dans les parages après ma soudaine résurrection. » **Ironisa Sheila avec le sourire.

- Lui rendant son sourire.** « Sheila bonjour. » **Redevenant sérieux.** « Malheureusement, je ne suis pas là pour ça, je le regrette. Mais je suis ravi de voir que vous vous portez bien. »**

- Voyant à sa tête que l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries.** « Je vois. Les choses doivent être grave. Entrez. » **Leur faisant signe de rentrer mais Abby s'interposa.

- Se mettant entre sa mère et la porte.** « Non mère. » **La regardant avec sérieux.** « Ce sont des vampires, on est plus en sécurité à présent. » **

- Lui souriant légèrement tout en ne déviant pas le regard d'elle.** « Ne t'inquiètes pas Abby, je sais ce que je fait. » **Valsant son regard entre sa fille et Stefan.** « Stefan et moi, on se connaît depuis longtemps, j'ai confiance en lui, tu le peux aussi et il ne nous fera rien et puis, sa charmante collègue n'est pas un vampire mais une des nôtres. » **Se retournant vers Léna.** « Je ne me trompe pas ? » **Demanda Sheila en regardant Léna.

- Surprise de sa perpétuité.** « Non, vous ne vous trompez pas. Je m'appelle Léna Writer et je suis une sorcière. »**

**- « Writer? Comme Jade Writer ? » **Lui demanda Abby abasourdie à l'attente de son nom.

**- « C'était ma grand-mère. » **Confia Léna étonnée qu'elle la connaisse.

**- « Je vois et bien maintenant que la barrière a cédé, ne restez pas dehors. » **Se décidant enfin à les laisser passer à l'intérieur de la maison.

**- « Merci. » **Dirent en chœur Stefan et Léna tout en entrant.

Stefan laissa passer Léna en premier dans la demeure puis entra ensuite, les deux amis suivirent ensuite Sheila et Abby qui les conduisirent jusqu'à la cuisine en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir ce qu'il firent. En bonne hôtesse, Sheila leur proposa quelque chose à boire, son attention était plus de détendre l'atmosphère que par courtoisie.

**- « Du thé ? Café ? » **Proposa Sheila en s'asseyant à son tour.

**- « Non merci. » **Répondirent poliment Stefan et Léna tout en lui souriant.

**- « Bon alors si vous ne venez pas pour prendre des nouvelles, pourquoi venez vous ? » **Se décida enfin à demander Sheila.

**- « L'heure est grave Sheila et si on pouvez faire autrement, on le ferait mais malheureusement, on ne peut pas. » **Commença Stefan en la regardant avant de se tourner vers Léna et en choisissant bien ses mots.

**- « Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot Stefan. » **S'impatienta Abby.** « Que se passe-t-il ? »**

- Stefan s'apprêtait à répondre mais Léna prit l'initiative de répondre à sa place en voyant le trouble et l'hésitation en Stefan.** « Voilà ce que Stefan essaie de dire, c'est qu'on a besoin de votre aide. On a besoin de la magie Bennett pour compléter la mienne afin de neutraliser un autre sorcier tout aussi puissant. Son nom est Kevin, Kevin Shunt. » **Leur expliqua enfin Léna.

- Sheila et Abby se regardèrent.** « Shunt ? » **Fixant le vide.** « Ah saleté ! » **Regardant ensuite Stefan et Léna.** « Ce sont les pires sorciers de cette terre, ceux là. Je me suis dis qu'avec le temps, ils s'amélioreraient mais je vois que l'histoire n'est qu'une boucle qui ne fait que se** **répéter. » **Annonça Sheila.

- Avec un regard de lassitude et de colère.** « Oui en effet. Je suis désolé de vous impliquer dans ma guerre mais... » **Sheila la coupa avant qu'elle eut le temps de finir.

**- « Tu peux compter sur nous. » **Lui déclara avec certitude Sheila.

**- « Comment ça ? » **S'étonna Abby.

- Fixant Léna, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'avait dit Abby.** « Ce n'est pas ta guerre mais celle de toutes les sorcières qui ont juré de servir la nature et non leurs intérêts. » **Lui affirma Sheila d'une voix ferme.** « Alors oui, tu peux compter sur nous. » **Se tournant vers sa fille avec un regard lourd.** «Abby ?»**

- Lui rendant son regard.** « Je ne suis plus une sorcière, je te signale. Je risque de ne pas être très utile. » **Lui fit remarquer Abby.

**- « Peut-être mais c'est en toi, tu devrais te sentir concerner. » **Enchaîna Sheila en ne rompant pas ses regards de plus en plus fermes et insistants.

**- « Oui tu as raison. » **Se tournant vers Stefan et Léna.** « Je vous aiderez, mère a raison, ça nous touchent toutes. » **Se retournant vers sa mère.** « Et Bonnie tu comptes lui en parler ? »**

**- « Je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Je ne suis pas très puissante et elle l'est plus que moi et étant donné que tu n'es plus une sorcière et que les esprits ne veulent plus entendre parler de nous, je crains qu'on est pas trop le choix. Mais la décision lui revient. »**

**- « Si jamais ça nous touche toutes peut-être qu'elles voudront faire une exception. » **Leur exposa Léna en entendant parler des esprits.

**- « Oui peut-être. » **Dit Stefan en se tournant vers Léna puis vers les Bennett.

**- « Abby et moi, on va en parler à Bonnie mais que se soit clair, si jamais elle refuse, le combat devra se dérouler sans elle. » **Leur affirma Sheila.

**- « C'est parfaitement clair. Nous on s'occupe des esprits. » **Annonça Léna en se levant et en regardant Stefan.

**- « Tu sais où ils sont ? » **Demanda Abby en la regardant se lever.

**- « Oui. » **Répondit Léna en la regardant ce qui l'étonna un peu.

- Stefan se leva à son tour tout en regardant Léna.** « Et vu que tu es une Writer, peut-être qu'elles seront plus compréhensives que si c'est les Bennett qui leur demandent de l'aide. » **Se tournant vers les Bennett.** « Sans vous froisser. »**

**- « Oh il n'y a pas de mal et puis tu as raison. » **Le rassura Sheila.

**- « Très bien alors, c'est réglé. » **Termina Stefan en sortant de la cuisine.

**- « Oui. » **Le suivit Léna.

- Stefan s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il se retourna vers Sheila et Abby.** « Bien alors appelez nous quand vous aurez eu Bonnie. »**

**- « Comptes sur nous. Soyez prudent. »**

- Souriant.** « Ne vous en faites pas encore. » **Avec un regard intense et sincère.** « Merci. »**

- Le lui rendant.** « C'est normal, à bientôt. »**

**- « A bientôt. »**

Stefan et Léna quittèrent la demeure Bennett et montèrent ensuite dans la voiture de Stefan en direction de la maison des sorcières. Pendant ce temps, Sheila ferma la porte derrière Stefan et Léna et attrapa son téléphone mais Abby la retint dans son geste ce qui l'a surpris.

**- « Tu ne comptes pas lui dire au téléphone j'espère. » **Lui déclara Abby en la retenant par le bras qui avait le téléphone.

- La regardant puis son téléphone. « **Non tu as raison. » **Le reposant. « **Prends ta veste, on fait route vers Whitmore. » **Lui annonça Sheila en attrapant sa veste.

**- « Parfait, je conduis. » **Lui proposa Abby.

**- « J'allais te le proposer. » **Lui dit Sheila avec un sourire en coin.

Abby attrapa sa veste et les clés de la voiture de sa mère et toutes deux partirent à leur tour du domicile faisant ainsi cap vers l'université de Whitmore et donc de Bonnie.

* * *

Damon se trouvait à présent devant la nouvelle maison des Gilbert et s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et réalisa aussi qu'il aurait sûrement besoin d'une invitation pour y entrer. En espérant qu'Alaric ait finit sa journée, il n'hésita pas plus et frappa à la porte où ce fut Jenna qui lui répondit. On peut dire que Damon n'avait vraiment pas de chance parce que vu la tête qu'elle lui lançait, ça ne voulait que dire qu'elle ne l'appréciait toujours pas.

- Surprise de le voir.** « Damon ? Que fais tu ici ? » **Sur la défensive.**  
**

**- « Alaric est là ? » **Demanda Damon impatient.

**- « Non, il est au lycée. Il travaille, tu sais, il n'est pas toujours disponible pour toutes tes lubies. » **Lui annonça-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Soupirant.** « Écoutes, j'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »**

**- « Je suis pas sûr que c'est une bonne idée. Je croyais que tu devais nous laissez tranquille. »**

**- « Je sais oui et je serai pas là si ce n'était pas important. Alors est-ce que je peux rentrer ? » **Avec un regard insistant.** « Maintenant. » **Faisant un sourire charmeur. « **S'il te plaît. » **

- Jenna le regarda perplexe puis soupira.** « Bon d'accord, rentres mais il y a vraiment intérêt à ce que se soit de vie ou de mort. »**

**- « Ça l'est crois-moi. »**

**- « Pas celle d'Alaric, j'espère. » **S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**- « Non. »**

**- « Bon OK. » **Se décalant.** « Je t'en prie. » **Lui faisant signe d'entrer.** « Entres, je t'invite. » **Sarcastique.** « De toute façon, il ne devrait plus tarder. »**

**- « Merci. »** Entrant tout en lui souriant.

Jenna avait servit un verre à Damon qui en avait profiter pour voir la demeure et fut étonné de voir à quel point elle était différente de l'ancienne puis ils restèrent assis dans la cuisine à se dévisager ne sachant pas quoi dire jusqu'à ce qu'Alaric fasse enfin son entrée avec Jérémy.

- Entrant dans la maison en déposant ses affaires dans l'entrée comme à son habitude.** « Jenna c'est nous. T'es où ? »**

**- « Dans la cuisine. » **Annonça Jenna au loin où Damon en profita pour se lever de son siège.

- Entrant dans la question.** « Damon ? » **Surpris de le voir surtout dans sa cuisine en compagnie de Jenna qui plus est.

**- « Non mais c'est une blague, tu l'as laissé rentrer. » **Déclara Jérémy froidement.

**- « Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir petit Gilbert. » **Lui répondit Damon sur le même ton.

**- « Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. » **Se défendit Jenna.

**- « Il t'as hypnotisé ? Tu prends plus ta verveine ? » **S'inquiéta Jérémy.

- Fronçant les sourcils avec une voix catégorique.** « Non. » **Secouant la tête.** « Si. » **Fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir en soufflant.** « Non, il ne m'a pas hypnotisé et oui, je prend ma verveine. Il m'a dit que c'était de vie ou de mort et qu'il avait besoin de parler à Alaric. » **Expliqua Jenna.

- Se rapprochant de Damon.** « Je suis là. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, c'est Léna? Son état s'est aggravé ? » **Supposa Alaric.

**- « Oui c'est bien Léna mais ça va. Elle va bien enfin j'espère que ça va durer mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »**

**- « Je t'écoute, dis moi tout. Si je peux aider. »**

**- « Justement oui mais tu es sûr que tu veux que je te dise tout devant eux ? » **Regardant Jenna et Jérémy qui écoutaient attentivement puis Alaric.

- Regardant à son tour ses proches avant de repositionner lui aussi son regard et son attention sur Damon.** « Je leur cache rien. Tu peux parler, de toute façon qu'il le sache maintenant par toi ou plus tard par moi, quel différence. » **Lui indiqua Alaric.

**- « OK. Voilà il y a un sorcier qui veut la mort de Léna et la mienne par la même occasion et le seule moyen serait que Léna sacrifie sa vie pour sauver la mienne et je m'y refuse. Je viens de la retrouver, je veux pas la reperdre. Alors vue que tu es un excellent chasseur et également humain, tu ne crains rien et je me suis dit que tu pouvais ainsi nous aider à le contraindre. » **Exposa Damon en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

**- « Bien sûr. » **Lui dit Alaric avec un petit sourire.

**- « Quoi ? Non ! » **Affirmèrent Jenna et Jérémy surpris et contradictoire par sa réponse

- Se rapprochant d'elle.** « Jenna. »**

- Le regardant s'approcher.** « Non Alaric, tu avais promis. Plus de risque. » **Lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- S'arrêtant à quelques centimètre d'elle en ne déviant pas le regard.** « Mais c'est pas la même chose, Damon a besoin de moi, je suis sûr que si les rôles étaient inversés, il ferait pareil. » **Jenna détourna le regard et Alaric posa ainsi ses mains sur ses joues la forçant à le regarder.** « Je ferai attention, c'est promis. » **Souriant.** « Je ne veux pas raté ce mariage que j'attends depuis si longtemps. » **Elle lui rendit son sourire.

**- « Très bien alors Jérémy, passes lui ta bague. » **Reprit Damon coupant ainsi l'échange intense entre Alaric et Jenna.

**- « Quoi ? **Dirent toutes la famille Gilbert.

**- « C'est la seule solution pour que le mari revienne à temps pour ses noces. » **Indiqua Damon ironiquement tout en gardant un regard sérieux.

**- « Mais la dernière fois... » **Commença Alaric.

- Damon le coupa.** « C'est pour ça qu'on fera attention à ce que ça n'aille pas jusque là, c'est une précaution, c'est tout, vous préférez quoi ? Qu'il revienne fou ou mort ? »**

**- « Dit comme ça. » **Prononça Alaric paniquant encore plus Jenna.

**- « Non c'est moi qui irait. » **Contredit Jérémy.

**- « Quoi ? » **Secouant la tête.** « Non ! Hors de question. » **Le dissuada Alaric

**- « J'ai toujours mes capacités de chasseurs, je serais plus utile que toi. » **Essaya de le convaincre Jérémy.

**- « Oui mais du coup la bague te sert à rien, tu es un être surnaturel maintenant, moi non. Pas question que tu perdes encore la vie. Personne ne pourra te ramener cette fois. » **Lui affirma Alaric en s'approchant de lui.

**- « Très bien mais alors je fais quoi? Tu crois quand même pas que je serai d'humeur à faire mes devoirs sagement alors que je sais que tu es quelque part à risquer ta vie. » **S'énerva Jérémy alors qu'il savait qu'Alaric avait raison.

- Le regardant tout en maintenant ses mains sur ses épaules.** « Non, toi tu resteras ici. **Se tournant vers Jenna.** « Pour veiller sur Jenna. » **Se retournant vers Jérémy.** « Et tout faire pour qu'Elena ne sache rien de tout ça. »**

**- « Tu me demandes de mentir à ma sœur ? » **S'indigna Jérémy.

**- « Non, je te demande de protéger ta famille. » **Lui précisa Alaric.

**- « Très bien. » **Se résigna Jérémy en roulant des yeux.

**- « Bien alors Ric, je t'attend dans la voiture. » **Voyant la scène d'au revoir approcher Damon préféra les laisser seuls.

**- « J'arrive. » **Lui prévient Alaric en se tournant brièvement vers Damon avant de se retourner vers ses proches.

Damon sortit, retournant ainsi dans sa voiture, attendant Alaric. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Jenna qui n'était toujours pas enthousiaste suite à son envie d'aider Damon dans ses problèmes. Elle avait peur et ne voulait qu'une chose, le convaincre de rester.

**- « T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » **Tenta-t-elle en le regardant tristement.

**- « Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien. » **La convainquit-il en lui souriant.

**- « La prochaine fois que tu demandes si tu peux être utile, réfléchis avant de le dire. » **Lui affirma Jenna de façon ironique et sarcastique à la fois.

- Avec un petit rire.** « Promis. » **Relevant la tête de Jenna.** « Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais. »**

- Le regardant.** « Oui j'espère sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter. » **Déclara-t-elle fermement.

- Souriant.** « D'accord. » **

**- « Je t'aime. » **

- L'embrassant.** « Je t'aime aussi. » **Se décalant vers Jérémy.** « Et Jérémy, veilles bien sur elle et si jamais Elena appelle ou que je ne suis pas là quand elle rentrera, dis lui que je suis partis avec Damon annoncer à ma famille mon mariage prochain. OK ? »**

**- « OK. Soit prudent et appelle dès que tout est fini. »**

- Avec un léger sourire.** Promis. **Le serrant dans ses bras.** « À la prochaine. » **Regardant Jérémy puis Jenna.** « À très bientôt. »**

**- « A bientôt. » **Dirent Jérémy et Jenna.

Damon se mit à klaxonner et Alaric ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tout en pensant que Damon ne changerait jamais. Il n'avait jamais eu de patience, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Il accorda ensuite un dernier regard à sa famille et un dernier baiser à sa future épouse. Il quitta la pièce et la maison, rejoignant ainsi Damon dans la voiture qui avait déjà démarré et se dirigea, une fois Alaric à bord, vers la pension.

**- « Au faite, t'as toujours tes armes ? » **Demanda Damon après quelques minutes de silence.

**- « Euh non. » **Avoua Alaric tout en y réfléchissant.

**- « Ah super. » **Lui dit-t-il contrarié.

**- « Ben à vrai dire, je m'en suis débarrassé quand je suis revenu. Jenna n'était pas très pour et puis, vu que je n'exerce plus mon métier de chasseur, je me suis dit pourquoi faire. » **Lui confia-t-il.

**- « Ben pour ça. » **Annonça-t-il de façon qui semblait évidente.

**- « Comme si je pouvais deviner. »**

**- « T'inquiètes, t'as de la chance que ton pote ait toujours un plan B. » **Le rassura-t-il avant de continuer dans son discours.** « Rebekah s'occupe de tout et quand à nous, on va se débarrasser de ce maudit sorcier afin que tu puisses ensuite te marier et retourner à une vie des plus banales. » **

**- « Eh ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. » **Se défendit-t-il.

**- « Oui je sais. »**

**- « Toi aussi, c'est ce que tu veux à présent. » **Le regardant. « **N'est-ce pas ? » **

- Incrédule.** « Tu rigoles ? Pour être aussi ennuyeux que toi sûrement pas. » **Se défilant.

Souriant.** « Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je vois qu'avoir une femme dans sa vie, ça change tout. » **Lui affirma Alaric heureux de voir son ami enfin comblé

Souriant à son tour.** « Ça, tu peux le dire. » **

**- « On va y arriver Damon et ensuite, on récupère notre vie banale et ennuyeuse. »**

**- « Oui ainsi qu'un mariage des plus barbant. » **Rajouta Damon.

Damon et Alaric rigolèrent, continuant de rouler et parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'au manoir. Ils ne se l'avoueraient sûrement jamais mais au fond, ça leur manquait tout ça. Leurs complicités, leurs entraides, leurs dévotions et l'action de leurs aventures. Leur amitié tenait finalement en partie sur ça. Arrivés au manoir, Stefan et Léna étaient là et Rebekah avait réussit à emmener toute une armurerie et à engager 5 policiers bien entraînés et sachant à quoi s'attendre.

**- « Me dit pas que vous avez pas réussis à convaincre les sorcières Bennett ? » **Annonça Damon en entrant et remarquant leur absence.

**- « Si, elles sont allés cherchés Bonnie à Whitmore tout en faisant attention à ce qu'Elena ne se doute de rien. Elles ne devraient pas tarder. » **Le rassura Stefan.

- Regardant Stefan.** « OK. Parfait. » **Souriant.** « Jolie travail. » **Se tournant vers Rebekah.** « Rebekah, seulement 5 ? » **Dit-t-il déçu.

**- « On est à Mystic Falls, c'est déjà pas mal surtout pour aider des gens de votre espèce. » **Répondit un officier à la place de Rebekah.

**- « Hé ! Mesures tes paroles. » **Le menaça Damon en attrapant une arme placée sur la table en face d'eux.

**- « Damon calmes-toi ! » **Intervint Léna en lui caressant le bras.** « Comme il dit, c'est déjà pas mal. » **Damon se calma et posa l'arme sur la table avant de porter son regard sur Léna qui enchaîna.** « Et en plus, on a un bonus, les esprits nous aideront. Ainsi on a les pouvoirs de sorcières mortes et vivantes, 6 humains super entraînés, 3 vampires et une originelle. »**

- Avec une voix radoucit. « **Tu as raison, c'est pas mal. » **Septique.** « Mais est-ce suffisant ? »**

**- « Il le faut. »**

**- « Bien alors autant en finir. Pourquoi rester là à attendre qu'il passe à l'action, autant directement aller le chercher. » **Proposa Damon plus déterminé que jamais.

**- « Excellente idée, une fois les Bennett là, c'est ce qu'on fera. »** Approuva Stefan.

**- « Je vais faire un sort de localisation en attendant. » **Décida Léna.

Léna s'apprêtait à aller chercher ses outils de sorcellerie quand Rebekah l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

**- « T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Il a sûrement du protéger ses traces. Attends au moins les autres. » **La dissuada Rebekah.

**- « Oui et on doit lui tendre un piège dans la demeure des esprits sinon elles ne nous serviront à rien. » **Renchérit Stefan.

**- « Tu as raison on doit... » **Commença Damon avant d'être interrompu par un bruit sourd.

Soudain un gros bruit éclata les faisant tous se tourner vers la porte d'entrée qui explosa et là des milliers de sorciers débarquèrent dans le salon en récitant des incantations faisant ainsi souffrir tous les vampires dans la salle les mettant à genoux en maintenant leurs têtes et hurlant de douleurs ce qui paniqua Léna et aussi Alaric.

**- « Damon ? Stefan ? Rebekah ? » **Paniqua Léna en s'agenouilla près de Damon.

**- « Aïe. » **Hurlèrent les 3 vampires qui essayaient tant bien que mal de supporter la douleur.

- Se relevant et se dirigeant vers les sorciers qui continuaient leurs chants.** « Non ! »**

S'apprêtant à contre attaquer, Léna fut brusquement basculée contre le mur et immobilisée, ne pouvant faire ainsi plus aucuns mouvements malgré tous ses efforts. Kevin arriva ainsi à son tour dans le manoir avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

**- « Salut chérie, alors ça fait un bail hein. Surprise de me voir ? » **Déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle qui essayait toujours de se débloquer du mur.

**- « Kevin. » **Dit Léna sèchement et en colère.

**- « Ouais. » **Regardant les alentours.** « Tous ces gens sont pour moi ? » **Souriant tout en portant son attention sur Léna.** « Impressionnant mais pas suffisant. » **Détournant légèrement la tête.** « Tristan, tu sais quoi faire. » **Appela-t-il faisant ainsi apparaître son acolyte.

**- « Tristan ? » **S'étonna Léna en le reconnaissant.

**- « Désolé Léna, j'ai pas le choix. » **Lui avoua-t-il avec un regard de remord et de tristesse.

**- « Non Tristan, non fait pas ça. »** Essaya Léna.

Malgré les tentatives de Léna de l'en empêcher, Tristan leva une main suivit des sorciers et ils firent ainsi valser les 6 personnes qui tenaient encore debout les faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale sous les yeux impuissants de Léna et de ses proches.

**- « NON ! » **Cria Léna.

**- « A..la..Ric. » **Prononça Damon d'une voix faible et étranglé.

- Se tournant vers Damon.** « Oh je l'avais presque oublié lui. » **Se dirigeant vers lui.

**- « Moi pas. » **Dit Damon avec un regard remplis de mépris et de colère.

**- « Je suis vraiment impressionné. Tout ça pour prouver que tu pouvais me vaincre et ainsi protéger ta chère et tendre d'un triste sort. » **Le dévisageant en lui rendant ses regards méprisants et colériques.** « Malheureusement, tu as échoué et de pauvres innocents en paient le prix. » **Se tournant vers Rebekah.** « Hum pas si forte que ça pour une originelle. »**

**- « Libères moi et tu verras. » **Lui déclara Rebekah agressive.

- Rigolant. « **Oh sûrement pas.** **Je m'en voudrais de déchaîner la colère de ton frère. »** Lui confia-t-il ce qui l'étonna.

- Abasourdie. « **Mon frère ? Tu connais Klaus ? »**

- La regardant avec un grand sourire.** « Wouah! Parmi tous ceux que tu as, tu as visé dans le mille. Mais bon on s'en fiche. » **S'agenouillant près d'elle.** « Tu m'as pris au dépourvu la dernière fois et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence alors même si Klaus et moi on a fait un pacte, saches que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si jamais tu te mets en travers de mon chemin. » **L'intimida Kevin avant de se relever.** « Originelle ou pas, personne ne me défi ou il en paie le prix. »** Indiqua-t-il d'un ton de plus en plus haut et furieux.

**- « Laisses-la ! » **Le prévint Stefan indigné.

- Se retournant vers Stefan.** « Oh mais oui, le petit frère. » **Se tournant vers Damon.** « Je me suis renseigné. » **Damon souffla et Kevin s'approcha de Stefan.** « Et vu que j'ai besoin de Damon pour faire souffrir Léna, je ne peux pas le tuer maintenant mais toi je peux et en plus ça fera souffrir Damon ainsi que Léna sans oublier ta charmante copine. » **Souriant tout en regardant Stefan.** « Une originelle ? Pas de doute tu sais choisir tes copines toi. » **Lui déclara Kevin toujours aussi joueur.

**- « T'as pas intérêt à le tuer. Si jamais tu touches rien qu'à un de ses cheveux je... »**

Damon commençait à le menacer, il ne contrôlait plus sa rage et sa brutalité mais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, il se refit frapper par une migraine encore plus forte le faisant hurler davantage et manqua de sombrer lui aussi dans l'inconscience. Kevin fit alors un geste de la main et le sorcier diminua ensuite sa douleur sur Damon sans pour autant l'arrêter.

- Regardant Damon avec un sourire encore plus joueur.** « Oh voilà. » **Arrachant un cheveu à Stefan. « **Et maintenant ? » **Attendant tout en fixant Damon.** « Hum. Non. » **Secouant la tête tout en se regardant.** « Toujours là. » **Levant un pieu en bois vers Stefan.

**- « Non ! »**Crièrent Damon et Rebekah en voyant le pieu très près de Stefan, trop près même

**- « Non ! » **Intervint à son tour Léna.** « C'est pas contre lui que tu en as mais contre moi. » **Essaya-t-elle de le dissuader.** « Laisses-le ! » **Supplia-t-elle.

- S'arrêtant puis se retourna vers Léna.** « Ce que tu peux être agaçante ! Je peux pas tuer Damon ni Stefan. Mais il te les faut tous ma parole. » **Se plaignit Kevin.

**- « C'est ce qu'on appelle le pouvoir de l'amour et de tenir à quelqu'un. »**

**- « Oui et bien tu étais plus intelligente ces 3 dernières années quand tu t'attachais à personne. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le choix pour te faire souffrir. » **Lui montrant Damon.** « Soit ton copain. » **Puis Stefan.** « Soit son frère. » **Et enfin Rebekah.** « Ou ta copine originelle. » **Reportant son attention sur Léna.** « Sauf qu'elle, elle est immortelle et vu que j'ai d'autre projets pour Damon, je ne te laisse guère le choix. » **Relevant le pieu en repositionnant son regard sur Stefan.** « Désolé Stefan, je n'ai rien contre toi vraiment, tu as juste été là au mauvais moment. » **Stefan le regarda avec mépris.** « Tu paies le prix de ton frère ainsi que de ton amitié avec Léna. » **Prenant de l'élan avec son pieu paniquant tout le monde.

**- « Non ! » **

Rebekah s'affola de plus en plus où sa peur prit le dessus sur toutes les autres et ne ressentit même plus la douleur que lui procurait les sorciers et en profita alors pour utiliser sa vitesse vampirique propulsant ainsi Kevin contre un des murs loin de Stefan faisant lâcher le pieu avant qu'il atteigne le cœur de Stefan le soulageant ainsi, lui et tous ses proches.

**- « Si tu le touches, je te jure que je te tues ! »** Le menaça Rebekah faisant ainsi sortir ses canines où sa colère et sa rage bouillonnaient de plus en plus.

- Surpris.** « Wouah ! » **Souriant.** « Très impressionnant. » **La provoquant.** « J'ai peur boubou. » **Il leva sa main et lui provoqua une nouvelle crise d'anévrisme encore plus forte que celle qu'elle avait supportée.

**- « Aïe! » **Hurla Rebekah lâchant ainsi sa prise sur Kevin et perdant de nouveau l'équilibre du à la douleur tout en maintenant aussi sa tête.

**- « Rebekah ! »** Prononcèrent Stefan et Léna inquiets.

Stefan et Léna s'affolèrent pour Rebekah surtout quand ils s'aperçurent que sa douleur était tellement forte qu'elle commençait à saigner du nez. Léna réussit grâce à cela, grâce à toutes ses angoisses plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, qu'elle put enfin se sortir de l'emprise de Kevin et sans hésiter, elle le propulsa de nouveau contre le mur. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas bien décidé, d'un pas emplis de fureur et de haine.

**- « Arrêtes tout de suite ! » **Le dévia-t-elle.

- Souriant ce qui l'énerva encore plus.** « Wouah ! » **La contemplant.** « Tes émotions sont vraiment surpeuplées mais pas encore assez. » **Lui annonça Kevin.

**- « Quoi ? » **Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

**- « Maintenant ! » **Cria Kevin en poussant Léna.

Un éclair de lumière surgit et la minute d'après, tout redevenait normal laissant la pièce dans un grand désordre. Les sorciers avaient disparut ainsi que Damon. Mais où était-il passé?

- Rampant vers Stefan.** « Stefan ? Stefan ? Ça va ? » **S'inquiéta Rebekah.

**- « Oui. » **Se relevant tout en aidant Rebekah aussi à se relever.** « Et toi ? » **S'affola Stefan.

**- « Je crois. » **L'encerclant.** « J'ai eu si peur. »**

- Serrant davantage son étreinte. « **Moi aussi. » **

- Regardant partout.** « Damon ? Damon ? » **Regardant Stefan et Rebekah.** « Où est-il ? » **Paniqua Léna aux bords des larmes.

- Se séparant de l'étreinte de Rebekah tout en regardant à son tour partout.** Quoi ? « Damon ? » **S'alarmant lui aussi prenant Léna dans ses bras.

**« Oh non. » **Stefan la regarda.** « Il l'a prit. » **Léna lui fit face.** « Kevin l'a enlevé. » **Bouleversée.** « Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? »**

Rebekah se précipita pour la consoler, elle était à bout et tomba à genoux par terre. Stefan fouilla partout, inquiet lui aussi, et Alaric se réveilla à ce moment-là constatant qu'il n'avait pas été très utile. Remarquant l'absence de Damon, il ne put que constater que la menace n'était que plus grave tout en s'inquiétant lui aussi de la suite.

* * *

_Et voilà. Je vous ait pas trop paniqué j'espère. Vous avez eu peur pour Stefan? Et pour Damon? Que compte faire Kevin de lui? Le tuer? Ça c'est à voir dans le prochain chapitre qui sera la confrontation en deux parties de Kevin et Léna. Sinon le chapitre vous a plut? _


	35. Chapter 35

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre bien plus mouvementé que les autres, les confrontations commencent ! Par contre désolé pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de ce que va devenir Damon mais vous ne le saurez pas encore dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant. Encore une semaine de plus à attendre, que je suis cruelle ! ;p Bon en tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour ne pas m'en vouloir de la tournure que ça a pris, j'espère que ça continuera... Par contre j'ai été tout de même surprise de vos réactions quand j'ai dit que vous allé me tuer en voyant la fin du chapitre précédent, en effet, tout le monde a pensé à Stefan or que je parlais de Damon et de son enlèvement. Preuve que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer Stefan en fin de compte. C'est mon chouchou avec Klaus, mon personnage préféré depuis que je suis cette série qui se détériore de plus en plus je trouve. Heureusement que les fanfictions sont là pour me faire garder les pieds sur terre et m'empêcher de leur botter les fesses ou pire me faire faire une dépression. Bref pour en revenir à ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je rentre dans un nouveau registre complètement inédit (comme tout. En même temps être débutante c'est le prix à payer, il faut tout essayer pour pouvoir s'initier et devenir de plus en plus à l'aise avec les mots et les contextes). Voilà le combat commence et j'espère que vous trouverez que je l'ai bien transmit. Merci à tous et j'espère que vous me ferez part d'un max de reviews afin que je sache si vous avez aimé, mais aussi vos regrets et tout ce que vous avez ressentit, je veux tout savoir... Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à bientôt. Gros bisous. Je vous adore ;)_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**-mimi34: ** **Coucou mimi, merci pour ta review, c'est sûr que ce mot ne doit être utilisé que très rarement et d'ailleurs je me souviens même plus de quel mot il s'agit, c'est pour dire ^^.. Merci pour ton compliment et ta fidélité également. Si tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas nulle c'est que ça doit être vrai sinon je suppose que je ne recevrais pas de reviews même si je trouve que je n'en reçois pas énormément. C'est tout moi ça j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de manquer de confiance en moi, je doute tout le temps, j'essaie de me contrôler mais bon les vieilles rancunes sont tenaces. Pour ce qui est d'attacher Damon c'est sûr que ça va être dur et à mon avis il l'est déjà mais au moins le point positif c'est qu'on peut piquer ses bouteilles de bourbon sans qu'il le sache ou nous surprennent et quand il le remarquera on sera déjà loin, on aura qu'à aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans voir si les originels veulent bien trinquer avec nous. Merci de ne pas me détester, tu me déteste pas, dis, hein? Tant fait pas Stefan va bien du moins pour l'instant ^^ J'allais en aucun faire mourir mon chouchou, parce que oui c'est mon chouchou et personne ne lui fais du mal. C'est peut-être pour ça que je haïs tant Elena. Bref elle me manque pas celle-là! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, pour en savoir plus sur le sort de Damon il faudra attendre encore un peu, désolé beaucoup trop d'idées en tête pour tout contenir dans un seul chapitre, et, en y réfléchissant plus particulièrement j'aime bien assez mon idée de le diviser en deux chapitres plus ou moins distinct. Voilà merci encore de ta review et de ta fidélité. Gros bisous et à bientôt.  
**_

_****__**-Odessa: Coucou, ravie de te retrouver et merci pour ta review. Pour Stefan c'est simple il est prêt à tout pour retrouver et sauver son frère tout comme Léna. Damon lui par contre je ne peux rien dire tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. J'espère que ça t'as plut et que ça continuera et que tu m'en veux pas trop pour cette scène quelques peu dramatiques et mystérieuse. Pour ce qui est du vainqueur je suis aussi obligée de rester vague afin de préserver la joie de la découverte et du mystère mais tu le sauras bientôt t'inquiète. En tous cas j'espère te retrouver pour encore bien nombres de mes chapitres, à bientôt. Gros bisous.**_

_**-Klarolinefanalwaysandforever: Coucou, désolé je me souvenez plus si je t'avais répondu ou pas en MP donc je vais te (re)faire une réponse. Pour Damon je peux comprendre que tu sois inquiète et que tu me maudisse pour ça surtout que ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu auras tes réponses et encore moins te rassurer à son sujet. Bref j'espère que tu me jetteras pas le mauvais sort pour autant. Pour Kevin c'est vrai que c'est un grand psychopathe et qu'il serait grand temps qu'il disparaisse, quand? ça c'est à découvrir. Je sais, tu me haïs pour le moment qui j'espère que ça s'apaisera mais je ne peux pas te répondre sinon tout le mystère et l'envie de poursuivre disparaîtra. Merci en tout cas pour ta review et ta fidélité. Les plans de Kevin seront dits au cours de ce chapitre pour le reste mystère et boule de gomme. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira tout de même malgré que Damon ne soit pas présent. Et pour le 6x01 de TVD oui je l'ai vu, j'ai vu aussi le 6x02 j'ai adorée, pleurée, rêvée et maudit. Je ne rentre pas dans les détails en cas que certains ne les aient pas vu. Sur ce je te laisse te remettre de tes émotions et te dis à très bientôt (j'espère). Bisous.**_

_**-Mallau Fictions: J'espère pouvoir te retrouver sur ce chapitre qui met un peu en avant le stebekah surtout sur une scène très mignonne de flirt entre les deux malgré que la situation ne s'y prête pas.**_

* * *

Chapitre 35: Le sort en est jeté

Suite à l'attaque de Kevin, un des policiers était mort du à l'impact de sa chute et les deux autres avaient du mal à récupérer. Léna, Stefan et Rebekah étaient toujours choqués et paniqués en vue de la disparition de Damon. Alaric essayait tant bien que mal de se montrer utile mais il ne savait que faire et s'inquiétait aussi de l'enlèvement de son meilleur ami. Les Bennett arrivèrent enfin et purent donc constater de leurs propres yeux qu'elles avaient manqué la fête.

**- «Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» **Demanda Sheila en voyant l'état de l'entrée et du salon.

**- «Kevin nous a tendu un piège. Il a essayé de me tuer et a enlevé Damon.» **Expliqua Stefan en quittant Léna pour s'approcher des Bennett.

**- «Oh c'est pas vrai mais toi ça va? **Demanda Bonnie inquiète.

**- «Moi, oui mais j'ai peur pour Damon.»**

**- «Je peux le retrouver.» **Énonça Léna remontée et déterminée.

**- «Mais tu crois vraiment que Kevin n'a pas fait en sorte d'être indétectable?» **Lui fit réaliser Rebekah.

**- «Je ne pense pas. Il a enlevé Damon pour une seule chose que je le retrouve et ainsi que je le voie le tuer afin de me faire souffrir. Il veut que je le retrouve et c'est ce que je vais faire.» **Déclara Léna avec un éclair de colère dans les yeux.

**- «Justement il s'attend à ça, trop dangereux. On a vu de quoi il était capable.» **Regardant chaque personne qui lui rendirent son regard avec intérêt.** «On ne peut retomber dans un piège. Pour notre survie à tous, on doit mettre un autre plan sur pied.» **Indiqua Stefan

**- «On a pas le temps. Damon est en danger, on ne sait pas combien de temps Kevin le laissera vivre.» **S'indigna Léna.

**- «Je croyais qu'il voulait que tu le regardes mourir, il ne risque rien.» **Lui fit rappeler Rebekah.

**- «J'en mettrais pas ma main à couper.» **Lui dit-elle en la regardant peu sûre d'elle.

**- «Je vois.» **Caressant son bras.

**- «J'en suis.» **Intervint Alaric faisant venir l'attention sur lui.

**- «Quoi ? Non ! Tu es encore faible. **Le contredit Stefan.

**- «Damon est mon meilleur ami et mon témoin qui plus est. Il voulait que je l'aide, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire et puis je suis le seul qui risque rien de la magie des sorciers.» **Exposa Alaric afin de le convaincre.

**- «Très bien, prépares-toi.» **Accepta en fin de compte Stefan.

- Se tournant vers les Bennett.** «Ensemble, on pourrait le localiser sans mal et sans risquer la vie de qui que se soit.» **Proposa Léna.

**- «D'accord.» **Acquiesça Sheila.

Sheila, Bonnie et Léna se tenaient les mains tout en récitant une formule afin de retrouver Damon ce qui provoqua une rafale de vent ainsi que les bougies qui s'intensifiaient de plus en plus faisant presque l'apparence d'une torche autour d'elles. Au bout de quelques minutes elles réussirent à le voir dans une vision et également à savoir où il se trouvait ce qui les étonnèrent au plus au point. Ce qui les surprenaient ce n'était pas tant de réussir à localiser Damon mais plutôt de l'endroit où il était séquestré.

**- «Ça y est, je le vois.» **Articula Léna avec un sourire.

**- «Il va bien ?» **Demanda Stefan inquiet.

- Rompant son sourire tout en se concentrant davantage.** «Euh oui enfin physiquement parce qu'il est ligoté avec de la verveine et deux pieux sont plantés sur ses jambes.» **Signala Léna.

**- «Je vois.» **Peu rassuré.** «Où est-il ?»  
**

**- «C'est bizarre.» **Essayant de voir plus précisément.

**- «Quoi donc ?»**

**- «Il est...» **N'y croyant pas mais Bonnie prit la parole avant qu'elle finisse.

**- «...Dans la maison des sorcières brûlées.» **Termina Bonnie.

Bonnie lâcha les mains de Léna et de sa grand-mère arrêtant ainsi le sort. Léna et Sheila ouvrirent aussi les yeux tout en regardant Stefan et les autres qui ne semblaient pas vraiment se réjouir de la nouvelle. Même s'ils savaient à présent où était Damon pourquoi Kevin avait-il choisi cet endroit ? Il savait que des sorcières y hantaient les lieux, voulait-il se procurer leurs pouvoirs ? Leur avait-il aussi demandé leur aide ? Risquaient-elles de se détourner de leur cause pour lui ? Il semblerait que tout le monde se posait ces questions puisque nul n'affichait un regard neutre ou de confiance.

**- «Quoi ? Mais pourquoi là ?» **Ne comprit pas Rebekah.

**- «Je croyais qu'elles étaient de notre côté, auraient-elles retournées leurs vestes ou promit de l'aider aussi ?» **Questionna Alaric.

**- «Non je refuse de le croire, elles sont pour la bonté et non la cruauté.» **Se convainquit Sheila tout en essayant de le faire aussi pour les autres.

**- «Alors pourquoi retenir Damon ici ?» **Demanda Bonnie.

**- «C'est un piège.» **Réalisa Léna faisant bloquer tous les regards ahuris sur elle.

**- «Et tu comptes t'y rendre ?» **Interrogea Rebekah tout en craignant sa réponse.

**- «Oui.» **Prononça-t-elle sans même réfléchir.

**- «C'est complètement suicidaire.» **S'exaspéra Rebekah.

**- «J'irai et personne m'en empêchera, mais je n'irai pas seule, et ça, lui l'ignore.» **Déclara Léna.

Léna afficha un petit sourire en coin annonçant ainsi qu'elle avait un plan en tête ce qui semblait rassurer quelque peu Stefan mais surtout Rebekah.

**- «Là tu m'intéresses, t'as un plan, dis nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.» **Se rassura Rebekah.

**- «Très bien alors...» **Commença à expliquer Léna.

Léna leur expliqua son plan puis ils se mirent en route laissant les policiers au manoir. Ils s'occuperaient d'eux et du corps ainsi que de la suite à leur retour quand Damon serait hors de danger. En attendant, pas de temps à perdre, il fallait partir à la rescousse de Damon et de l'extermination de Kevin. Ils avaient donc prit 3 voitures différentes: Léna dans une, Stefan, Alaric et Rebekah dans une autre et les Bennett dans la dernière. Ils s'étaient séparés et ainsi Stefan, Rebekah, Alaric et les Bennett occupaient les autres sorciers le temps que Léna se chargeait de faire croire à Kevin qu'elle était tombée dans son piège.

Stefan et tous ceux qui se trouvaient avec lui étaient à présent devant une maison plutôt grande et jolie qui ressemblait à une maison de famille mais en réalité c'était le quartier général des sorciers ou plutôt de Kevin. Sheila et Bonnie les avaient localisés ici et en vue de la surveillance qui se trouvait près de la demeure, elles ne s'étaient pas trompées. En effet, deux sorciers semblaient monter la garde prêt à attaquer ou à sonner l'alerte en cas de menace. Sans plus attendre, Stefan et Rebekah se placèrent devant eux et, sans ménagement, ils les attaquèrent. Sheila et Bonnie pendant ce temps récitèrent une formule assez étrange et incompréhensible le temps qu'Alaric et Abby ne surveillent que personne ne les dérangent ou les attaquent puisqu'elles étaient en transe et donc elles ne pouvaient pas se défendre sans que ça arrête leur sort.

**- «Bonjour.» **Salua Rebekah à un sorcier qui se trouvait dans le jardin.

**- «Quoi ?» **Se retournant vers elle.** «Mais comment vous nous avez trouvé ?» **Demanda le sorcier surprit.

**- «Ouh là ! Longue histoire mais pour faire court, nous aussi on a des sorcières et un cerveau.» **Lui annonça-t-elle avec sarcasme.

**- «Oui mais vous êtes pour la majorité des vampires donc on peut...» **Rebekah lui brisa la nuque avant qu'il finisse ne supportant plus sa voix ni son ton supérieur.

**- «Oups désolée, il devenait trop lourd avec son ton supérieur.» **Sourit Rebekah.

Rebekah avait annoncé ça avec un sourire amusée et sadique tout en regardant Stefan alors que son affirmation s'adressait plus à l'autre sorcier qui s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à Rebekah mais Stefan ne le laissa pas faire le moindre geste et lui brisa la nuque à son tour, le faisant tomber aux pieds de Rebekah qui souriait toujours tout en le regarder tomber. Alaric arriva par la suite vers eux afin de les aider et de leur informer que les sorcières avaient commencer le sort mais il fut arrêté dans sa cadence par une arrivée fracassante de sorciers en colère fonçant droit sur eux.

- « **Rebekah. » **Remarquant les deux sorciers morts.** « Oh génial, les autres arrivent. » **

Alaric aperçut les autres sorciers débarquer ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas par réflexe et les fixa du regard prêt à les recevoir comme il se doit. Stefan et Rebekah se retournèrent eux aussi pour observer le point que fixait Alaric et purent remarquer qu'effectivement les sorciers arrivaient bien droit sur eux et se préparèrent alors à contre-attaquer. Puis Alaric se tourna ensuite vers les Bennett qui continuaient toujours de chanter leurs paroles.

**- «Bonnie c'est à vous de jouer avant que...» **Stefan hurla où Alaric se tourna alors vers lui.

**- «Aïe !» **Hurla Stefan de douleur le faisant tomber sur ses genoux.

**- «Stef... **S'inquiéta Rebekah en s'approchant de lui avant de subir aussi le sort.** «Aïe !» **cria-t-elle à son tour.

**- «Avant que ça arrive.» **Termina par dire Alaric en se retournant vers elles.

**- «On fait ce qu'on peut.»** Déclara Bonnie entre deux chants.

Bonnie avait rouvert les yeux afin de regarder Alaric pour qu'il puisse voir de lui même qu'elles faisaient le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient. Puis sa grand-mère intensifia sa prise sur sa main où elle reprit ainsi sa concentration. Abby subissait aussi le sort la faisant hurler à son tour et Alaric tenta tant bien que mal de les repousser mais, seul, c'était un peu dur. Il avait tout de même réussit à tuer deux sorciers avant qu'un ne réussisse à le faire trébucher se retrouvant au sol avec son arme pointée sur lui où il repoussa la lame le plus possible de son corps mais le sorcier ne l'entendait pas de cet avis et poussa la lame du sens inverse d'Alaric.

**- « Elles font quoi ? » **Demanda un sorcier qui avait réussit à basculer Alaric sur le sol.

**- « Oh rien juste un sort de protection en attendant, prend ça. » **Dit-il en lui donnant un coup de tête.

Une fois qu'il réussit à se libérer de l'emprise du sorcier, Alaric se remit sur ses pieds, reprenant son pistolet qui avait roulé un peu plus loin sur le gazon et ne tarda pas plus pour le viser et lui tirer en plein dans la tête, le faisant tomber raide mort sur la pelouse près des 5 autres cadavres déjà assassinés. Mais cela n'était pas fini pour autant, plein d'autres étaient bien vivants et au mieux de leur forme. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers Alaric où il avait vu la triste scène de la mort de son ami et essaya alors de lui infliger un anévrisme pensant sans doute qu'il était lui aussi un vampire mais manque de peau, cela ne marcha pas.

- Remarquant son échec.** « Quoi ? » **Retentant de le neutraliser mais ça ne marchait toujours pas. « **Mais... » **Alaric ne cilla pas d'un cil. « **Ah non. » **Commençant à paniquer.

- Alaric le dévisagea.** « Désolé mais je ne suis pas un vampire. » **Fonçant sur lui.** « Mais un excellent chasseur par contre. » **

Alaric profita de sa confusion pour lui asséner un grand coup de poing avant de l'expédier lui aussi au royaume des morts et de s'occuper d'un autre qui lui fonçait dessus.

**- « Ah ça m'avait manqué. » **S'enthousiasma Alaric en enchaînant les coups de poing et les tirs.** « Je vois pas pourquoi Jenna ne veut plus que je fasse ça, je sauve des vies. » **Redonnant un coup de poing.** « Désolé, rien de personnel. » **S'excusa-t-il plus ironiquement que par sincérité.

Coup après coup Alaric leur adressèrent des frappes et des blessures plus mémorables les unes que les autres passant de sorciers en sorciers qui, vu qu'il n'était pas un être surnaturel, avait de ce fait un avantage sur eux et semblait ne pas être très doué en art martiaux ce dont Alaric ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire profita de cet atout contre eux. Voyant que les sorciers se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui, il essaya de reculer mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas que les sorciers puissent voir Bonnie et Sheila en arrière plan de la cour. Un sorcier l'avait empoigné au col le temps que l'autre ne l'ait encerclé par derrière le tenant fermement et ne réussissant pas trop à bouger il se tourna vers Bonnie voyant qu'il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps. En même temps un contre plus de mille même le meilleur des soldats tomberait à la longue.

**- « T'as fini Bonnie, je tiendrais pas longtemps, ils sont trop nombreux. »**

À sa dernière parole, les sorciers se tournèrent aussi vers elles avant de se recevoir d'autre coups de pieds et tête étant donné que c'étaient les seules parties qui n'étaient emprisonnées, les repoussant le plus possible avant de se faire une nouvelle fois maîtrisé.

**- « Ça va oui. » **

Bonnie lui avait annoncer cela afin de le rassurer avant qu'elle ne se sente faiblir tout d'un coup. Manquant même de tomber où elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Sheila qui la força à poursuivre. Après tout elles avaient un plan à suivre. Léna mais surtout Damon comptaient sur elles, elles ne pouvaient pas échouer et encore moins abandonner.

**- « Ah ! Grand mère. » **Sentant ses forces la quitter.

**- « Tiens le coup. » **La persuada-t-elle en la maintenant debout.

Bonnie reprit le contrôle du sort où d'un coup les trois vampires s'arrêtèrent de hurler, la douleur semblait avoir disparut et Rebekah se précipita alors vers les sorciers mordant dans le cou d'un. Stefan lui s'était empressé de secourir Alaric qui était de plus en plus en mauvaise posture, le sauvant quand un allait le transpercer avec sa propre arme. Stefan le libéra ainsi de toutes les prises que les sorciers avaient sur lui, se retrouvant donc libre de ses mouvements et il le remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de se diriger vers d'autres sorciers afin de continuer le combat. Stefan en fit autant tout comme Abby qui s'était placée près de sa famille pour les protéger du danger. Rebekah se satisfaisait de pouvoir enfin régler leur comptes à ces sorciers et profita de leur faire endurer d'innombrables souffrances étant donné que c'était sûrement la seule fois qu'elle pourrait immobiliser aussi facilement un sorcier.

- Se relevant, soulagée.** « Ah je préfère ça. » **Se dirigeant vers plusieurs sorciers au hasard.** « Allez petits sorciers venez déguster la colère d'une originelle. » **Menaça Rebekah avec un regard sombre.

Rebekah leur fonça dessus sans vergogne les procurant un max de dégâts où un sorcier essaya de l'immobiliser mais en vain. Elle était à présent immuniser tout comme Stefan et Abby qui se satisfaisaient aussi de leur faire payer leur affront.

**- « NON ! » **Crièrent les sorciers ne sachant comment les anéantir à présent.

**- « Et attends tiens. » **Lui donnant un grand coup de poing.** « Prend ça ! Ça fait mal, hein ? » **Le maintenant fortement tout en le dévisageant et le forçant lui à la regarder. « **Ça, c'est ma vengeance. » **S'amusa Rebekah de le maltraiter.

**- « Alaric, derrière toi. » **Cria Stefan.

Alaric eut juste le temps de se baisser afin d'éviter le coup sûrement mortel d'un sorcier qui se jetait sur lui. Il lui incorpora alors son couteau dans le cœur avant de le laisser tomber au sol et de se tourner ensuite vers Stefan.

**- « Merci. »**

Stefan lui adressa un sourire avec un hochement de tête comme seule réponse, une réponse qui signifierait: _''je t'en prie''_. Puis il se tourna ensuite vers Rebekah qui accomplissait une jolie pirouette où il apprécia particulièrement le spectacle et ne se gêna pas de se rincer l'œil ni même de lui faire part de sa pensée... qui devenait quelque peu... obscène. Mais ça, il préféra le garder pour lui. C'était pas vraiment le moment, ni l'endroit d'ailleurs pour ce genre de pensée.

**- « Oh jolie jeu de jambe. » **La complimenta-t-il.

**- « Merci chéri. » **Sourit Rebekah en se tournant vers lui.

**- « Mais c'est que la vérité. » **Exclama-t-il sans rompre son sourire mais au contraire l'agrandissant.

**- « Eh vous deux au lieu de flirter ça vous dérangerais de nous aider ma mère et Bonnie ne tiendront plus très longtemps. » **Les critiqua Abby en arrivant vers eux les faisant se tourner vers elle.

**- « Euh oui pardon. » **Refaisant face à la réalité tout en reprenant le combat.

**- « Où en étions-nous ? » **Réfléchissant tout en esquivant les attaques.** « Ah oui. » **Attrapant un sorcier au passage.** « Salut. » **Avec un sourire sadique.** « Au revoir. » **

Elle lui brisa la nuque et empoignant le cœur de son voisin avant de décapiter carrément un autre.

**- « Et une tête une. » **Se vanta-t-elle en montrant la tête avant de la jeter un peu plus loin.

**- « C'est dommage quand même, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Enfin, je veux dire, ils étaient forcés et aveuglés. » **Les défendit Stefan sans pour autant arrêter le combat.

Stefan ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour eux mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'en assommer 3 au passage. Rebekah souffla et annonça à Stefan sa vision des choses qui étaient, certes, réalistes mais beaucoup moins conciliante que la sienne.

**- « Oh Stefan c'est pas le moment de compatir. Dis toi qu'ils t'ont fait souffrir le martyr et ont essayé de nous tuer moi et ton frère. » **Lui déclara Rebekah afin de refaire sortir de la rage en lui ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner.

- Son regard s'assombrit tout d'un coup.** « Oui t'as raison, dis comme ça. » **Avec un regard plus dur.** « Qu'ils crèvent ! »**

La colère de Stefan monta de plus en plus à un point que ses crocs et son visage vampirique firent son apparition ce qui glacerait sans doute la plus noir des âmes. Il fonça ensuite sur un sorcier le tuant d'un mémorable coup de poing avant de briser la nuque d'un autre ce qui fit apparaître de la fierté dans le regard de Rebekah qui se réjouissait de le voir ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible et sexy à un point que s'il n'y avait pas Damon et Léna à sauver, Kevin à tuer et tous ces témoins (et encore ça, ça ne la gênerait pas trop) elle serait tentait de s'offrir à lui là sur cette place ici et maintenant. Mais voilà il y avait tout ça mais après il serait tout à elle, tout comme elle et ça pour toute l'éternité. Elle pouvait donc attendre encore un peu, mais rien qu'un peu.

**- « Je préfère ça. Ça, c'est mon homme ! » **Sourit Rebekah amusée et fière.

**- « Rebekah un coup de main, s'il te plaît. » **Annonça Alaric.

Rebekah se tourna alors vers Alaric ce qui cassa son sourire et la fascination que lui procurait les exploits de Stefan, et, effectivement Alaric était bien en mauvaise posture. Un sorcier se trouvait sur lui et avait retourné son couteau contre lui près à le transpercer où il essaya de l'en empêcher mais en parallèle un autre lui avait empoigné la gorge et Alaric avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais aussi à retenir le couteau qui pointait son cœur. Donc avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, voir la mort, il utilisa ses derniers souffles pour appeler Rebekah qui était le plus près de lui. Rebekah se précipita alors vers Alaric, l'aidant à se dégager et à se relever.

**- « Bien sûr. » **Faisant valser les deux sorciers qui lui faisait défaut.** « Voilà. » **En se retournant vers lui tout en le regardant avec un sourire malicieux.** « Autre chose ? »** L'aidant à se relever.**  
**

**- « Oui, derrière toi. » **Lui annonça-t-il en remarquant un sorcier qui arrivait droit sur elle.

- Se baissant avant de lui arracher le cœur. « **Oh merci. » **Lui dit-t-elle en lui refaisant face.

Rebekah quitta ensuite Alaric en apercevant qu'un sorcier s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite. Non mais quel lâche, celui-là ! S'indigna-t-elle avant de foncer sur lui mais Stefan la stoppa avant qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, la surprenant et faisant tomber le fameux sorcier au sol.

**- « Attends non ! » **La retenant avant de se tourner vers le sorcier. « **Tu es Tristan ? » **Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

**- « Oui**. » Prononça le sorcier malgré sa peur.

**- « Pourquoi faire ça à Léna, je croyais que vous étiez amis? »** Demanda Rebekah.

Rebekah se trouvait dans une rage folle et inimaginable et était prête à l'embrocher mais Stefan la retint encore une fois, se remettant ainsi en position debout aidant Tristan à faire de même. Alaric en vue de l'échange qui se préparait se tourna vers Abby lui faisant signe que Sheila et Bonnie pouvaient arrêter l'incantation pendant un moment ce qu'elles firent les soulageant en s'asseyant sur le gazon, récupérant leurs forces petits à petits.

**- «On l'était.» **Se leva Tristan avec l'aide de Stefan.** «Mais elle a préféré la facilité et fuir et moi en attendant j'ai payé les pots cassés et la colère de Kevin. Je prie le ciel même d'être encore en vie.» **Confia Tristan en portant son regard sur tous et en particulier sur Rebekah qui ne cessa pas ses regards de foudre.

**- «Pas pour longtemps.» **L'intimida Rebekah toujours retenue dans les bras de Stefan.

**- «Attends.» **La convainquit Stefan avant de refaire face à Tristan.** «Pourquoi ne pas avoir fuit aussi ?» **Demanda Stefan qui ne comprenait pas son raisonnement.

**- «Comme si je pouvais.» **S'énerva-t-il.** «Dès que Léna est partit, il a tué tous ceux qu'ils soupçonnaient de vouloir faire pareil ou le trahir. Je lui ai promis fidélité et en échange il m'épargnait la vie. J'ai une femme et une fille, elles comptent sur moi.» **Expliqua Tristan.

**- « Elles savent au moins comment tu as tourné ? » **Provoqua de plus belle Rebekah toujours aussi remontée contre lui.

**- « Non. » **Prononça-t-il en baissant la tête de honte.

**- « Impressionnant ! » **Le discrimina-t-elle en lui adressant un regard froid et désinvolte.** « Kevin doit être fier. » **

**- « Si tu veux te racheter, c'est le moment. » **Enchaîna Stefan. « **Qu'a-t-il prévu ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**- « On le sait ça, Stefan. » **Répondit Rebekah à la place de Tristan ne comprenant pas où Stefan voulait en venir.

**- « Il... il... » **Commença Tristan avant de finalement se taire ce qui agaça tout le monde.

**- « Oui, parles ou meurs ! » **Le défia à son tour Alaric en levant son arme

**- « D'accord. » **Capitula-t-il.

Tristan valsa son regard vers chaque occupant où les Bennett s'étaient rapprochées afin de pouvoir elles aussi entendre son récit et ses explications. Tristan commença alors son monologue captant toute l'attention.

**- « La prise d'otage de Damon est un piège, il voulait que Léna soit assez désespérée pour venir seule et tout faire pour le sauver comme ça, elle serait envahit de tristesse et de colère et elle perdrait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. » **Énonça-t-il.

**- « Comme pour sa première tentative ? » **Demanda Stefan.

**- « Oui. »**

**- « Et ensuite ? » **L'obligea Rebekah à poursuivre.

**- « Ensuite il veut qu'elle se laisse consumer par ses pouvoirs.**

**- « Quoi ? » **S'étranglèrent Stefan et Rebekah ahuris.

Stefan tourna son regard vers Rebekah où cette dernière fit de même. Ils se défièrent avec un regard d'étonnement, d'inquiétude et de colère avant de reporter quelques secondes plus tard leurs regards sur Tristan où Stefan exposa son incompréhension.

**- « Mais ça le tuerai aussi. » **

**- « Non il m'a demandé de lui créer un sort de protection, comme ça, elle essayera de le vaincre et elle sera emporté mais lui non. » **Éclaira-t-il.

**- « Oh c'est pas vrai. » **

À cette révélation, Rebekah en fut profondément choquée et s'assombrit tout d'un coup reculant de quelques pas tout en plaçant ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour se calmer ou se convaincre que tout irait pour le mieux. Stefan, lisant dans ses pensées ou plutôt l'observant se renfermer, se rapprocha vers elle plaçant ses bras autour des siens afin de la bercer et ainsi la rassurer mais également pour le rassurer lui, étant donné qu'il avait aussi peur qu'elle. Les autres les observaient et Tristan en plombeur d'ambiance qu'il était les cassèrent encore plus en annonçant que ce n'était qu'une infime partie du plan de Kevin. Ainsi tous se retournèrent d'un coup pour lui refaire face.

**- «C'est pas tout.»**

**- «Quoi encore ?» **Demanda Stefan déjà assez dévasté et avec ses mains toujours sur le dos de Rebekah.

**- «Si jamais elle n'en était pas capable, il veut la transformer en vampire afin qu'elle lui soit asservie pour l'éternité.» **Continuant dans le mélodrame.

**- «Mais il n'a pas la vie éternelle.» **Lui déclara amèrement Rebekah.

**- «Mais il s'en fiche, c'est un sorcier et m'a** **demandé de trouver un moyen de pouvoir persister au fil du temps tout en ayant ses pouvoirs. Ainsi il l'aura pour lui pour l'éternité et pourra la faire souffrir. Éternellement.» **Confia Tristan.

**- «C'est pas vrai.» **S'indigna Stefan.

Stefan se trouvait toujours aussi perdu et se recula davantage quittant le regard de Tristan ainsi que la présence de Rebekah. Son cerveau le faisait souffrir et n'arrivait pas à trouver une quelconque pensée qui pourrait rien qu'un peu le rassurer. Mais au moment où il allait leur refaire face, un détail important que tous semblait avoir oublié lui vint alors à l'esprit et sans plus attendre il reporta son regard sur Tristan mais également sur ses amis où Rebekah le regarda avec compréhension et se trouvait aussi anéantie que lui, Bonnie malgré sa haine pour Damon compatissait à sa douleur tout comme Sheila, Abby elle s'en fichait tout comme tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle mis à part pour sa famille et Alaric avait le même regard que Rebekah et Stefan et s'inquiétait pour Damon mais aussi pour Léna.

- Leur refaisant face.** «Mais comment va-t-il l'asservir ? Ça ne marche que si on ressent des sentiments sur le vampire qui te transforme ?» **Fit réaliser Stefan toujours aussi perdu.

Cette question semblait perturber tout le monde, ils pointèrent ainsi Tristan avec un regard soupçonneux et interrogateur, craignant la réponse.

**- «Justement c'est pour ça qu'il a capturé Damon. Il lui prélève son sang et compte l'injecter dans Léna et la tuer.»**

**- «Oh non, et Damon ?» **S'inquiéta Stefan.

**- «Il veut le tuer afin qu'elle soit encore plus malheureusement.»**

**- «C'est pas vrai.»**

Stefan n'en pouvait plus il devenait une vrai boule de nerf prête à exploser n'importe quand. Rebekah plaça alors sa main sur son bras non pas pour le calmer ou le réconforter ou encore le convaincre que tout s'arrangera, non pour lui dire par ce geste qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui, pour qu'il récupère son frère, qu'elle l'aiderait à le sauver et qu'ils se vengeraient pour tout ce que Kevin avait osé leur faire. Stefan avait comprit son geste et posa sa main sur celle de Rebekah intensifiant son geste et tout en la regardant lui adressa un maigre sourire, sûrement le plus sincère qu'il pouvait lui adresser pour le moment. Rebekah aussi lui sourit et Sheila voyant Stefan à bout et ne sachant comment aider, prit la parole. Elle les prièrent ainsi d'aller les rejoindre, les prévenir, les sauver et exécuter ainsi leur vendetta. Stefan et Rebekah quittèrent du coup leur échange de regard pour le porter uniquement sur elle.

**- «Allez-y, nous on finit le travail.» **Annonça Sheila en regardant Stefan et Rebekah.

**- «D'accord.» **Prononcèrent-ils en chœur en la regardant.

**- «Tu peux annuler le sort de protection ?» **Demanda Stefan en se tournant sur Tristan.

**- «Oui.»**

**- «Bien fais-le et tu auras la vie sauve.» **Continua de l'effrayer amèrement Rebekah.

**- «Bonnie, Sheila vous rejoignez Léna afin de l'aider à détruire Kevin.» **Exigea Stefan.

**- «On vous y rejoint.» **Approuva Bonnie avant de se retourner vers Alaric et Abby. «**Vous êtes sûr d'y arriver sans nous ? Ils pourront vous refaire subir leur torture mentale.»**

**- «Je les y aiderai.» **Proposa Tristan.

**- «OK.» **Accepta Sheila.

Stefan, Rebekah et les sorcières Bennett s'apprêtaient à partir quand Tristan les arrêtèrent dans leur lancée, leur exposant encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

**- «Attendez, vous devriez faire attention, Kevin compte détruire toutes personnes qu'à chéri Léna.» **Les prévint Tristan.

**- «T'es mignon mais je suis immortelle.» **Se vanta Rebekah.

- Se tournant vers Rebekah.** «Parle pour toi.» **Fit réaliser Stefan.

- Regardant Rebekah.** «Il pourra tout de même te torturer le temps qu'il trouve un moyen de te tuer.» **Portant un coup d'œil à Stefan avant de reporter son attention sur Rebekah.** «Et Stefan, à mon avis l'aidera dans sa tâche.» **Signala Tristan.

**- «OK là j'en est marre qu'on en finisse avec ce sorcier de pacotille.» **S'indigna Rebekah à cran.

**- «Je te suis.» **Déclara Stefan aussi remonté que Rebekah avant de se tourner vers Tristan.** «Merci.» **Lui dit-t-il.

**- «C'est le moins que je puisse faire.» **

- Se tournant ensuite vers Rebekah.** «Bien. Allons-y !» **Lui prenant la main prêt à partir.

**«Sauvez-les !» **Requit Alaric les faisant se retourner vers lui.

Puis, accordant un dernier regard à Alaric, Stefan, toujours la main dans celle de Rebekah, disparurent tous deux avec leurs vitesses vampiriques ne laissant qu'un vague courant d'air, ainsi que le reste de leur amis en plan, face à des sorciers encore en colère qui refirent leur apparition. Sheila et Bonnie partirent également à leur tour, Tristan chanta des paroles tandis qu'Alaric et Abby, eux, reprirent le combat.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Il était question uniquement de la neutralisation des sorciers, le prochain concernera la confrontation Léna/Kevin. J'avais fait tout en une partie mais j'ai réalisé que c'était beaucoup trop long alors je l'ai coupé. Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous n'avez pas trouvé cela trop barbant ou superflus. Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review afin que je sache vos impressions et on se retrouve pour le prochain. À suivre..._


	36. Chapter 36

_Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi, je suis de retour ! Et comme chaque semaine je vous poste la suite ! Bien alors pour commencer merci à tous et à toutes pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir comme à chaque fois et je suis aussi très contente d'avoir de nouvelles reviewveuses (bon qu'une pour l'instant mais c'est déjà ça), j'espère que ça va continuer. Votre fidélité me touche énormément, je vous adore. Vous êtes géniales ! Ensuite je sais que ce chapitre vous l'attendez avec impatience alors je serais brève et je préfère rien vous dire sur le chapitre et vous laissez la joie de découvrir tous les petits détails par vous même. Je vous souhaite donc juste une bonne lecture et attend un max de reviews. Je vous embrasse fort fort et on se retrouve en bas (j'espère). A bientôt._

_Désolé aujourd'hui tout le monde a sa réponse ici puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps cette semaine de vous répondre en MP, c'était de la folie ! Je vous épargne les détails. (Pour ceux que ça dérange dites-le moi je m'arrangerais pour la prochaine fois à vous répondre par MP uniquement)  
_

**Réponses aux reviews:**

-**Mel023**: Coucou, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus de reviews, je suis heureuse de te retrouver. Merci pour tes compliments, je suis très contente que les chapitres t'ont plut, j'espère que se sera pareil pour celui-là. Pour Jenna et Jérémy c'est vrai qu'ils étaient un peu lourd mais ils voulaient juste protéger Alaric, ils s'inquiètent pour lui. La suite de la bataille est pour maintenant et ainsi l'ultime confrontation va commencer ! A voir si Léna réussira à sauver Damon ou juste à mourir avec lui. Qui sait peut-être que c'est Kevin qui va l'emporter... ? Le mystère s'étouffera en dessous, plus que quelques lignes pour enfin avoir la fin des inquiétudes... En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, comme à chaque fois. Gros bisous et à très vite j'espère...

-**Odessa**: Coucou, merci je suis heureuse que les personnages te plaisent toujours autant en particulier Rebekah et Stefan étant donné que ce sont les principaux de ma fic. La bataille entre Kevin et Léna est pour maintenant ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt...

-**mimi34**: Coucou toi, merci pour ta review, elle m'a réchauffé le cœur. Tu es un ange. Merci je suis rassurée de pouvoir toujours comptée sur toi, je t'adore. Stefan et Klaus sont trop parfaits pour moi je trouve. Peut-être même plus ! Si ils n'étaient pas dans la série je crois que je n'en serais pas autant accro ! Même si je commence un peu à me lasser de Vampire Diaries. Enfin bref je vais pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet sinon ma pauvre tu pourras pas lire le chapitre ^^. Super donc si t'es d'accord alors c'est partit pour la NO ! Oui c'est sûr qu'à mon avis Caroline me laissera même pas reluquer son chéri. Tu auras plus de chance à mon avis que moi étant donné que Kol n'a personne et qu'il aime particulièrement bien les femmes ^^. Oui je haïs Elena et je crois qu'à présent il n'y a plus grand monde qui l'apprécie. Elle joue un peu trop avec les sentiments des autres ! Plus les épisodes passent et plus je trouve qu'elle abuse sans parler de son obsession de vouloir toujours que le monde tourne autour d'elle ! Elle a raison au moins sur un point elle n'est pas Katherine, non elle est pire ! En tout cas un grand merci pour ta review et je te fais de gros bisous. Merci aussi de me rassurer et de ne pas me détester, c'est gentil. A bientôt, j'espère que l'ultime confrontation te plaira.

-**Mallau Fictions**: Coucou, ne t'en fais pas je t'en veux pas et je suis rassurée de te retrouver ! Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de Kevin ne t'inquiète pas l'ultime confrontation est pour maintenant, reste à savoir si c'est Léna ou lui qui va la remporter. Et pour le départ de Rebekah c'est bientôt aussi, très bientôt même, peut-être le prochain d'ailleurs. Pour la petite frayeur sur Stefan j'en suis désolé il fallait que je fasse monter la pression d'un cran et d'un second cran avec l'enlèvement de Damon et faire ainsi naître le doute et l'inquiétude sur ce que compte ainsi faire Kevin. Je suis bien contente que ça a plut en tout cas. Pour les petits moments stebekah ils étaient pour toi et je suis ravie que tu les ais aimée. La suite est pour maintenant ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous et à très vite.

* * *

Chapitre 36: Sacrifice

Léna venait d'arrivée devant la maison des esprits et ne s'attarda pas plus sur l'imposante demeure qui se dressait près d'elle et empoigna sans la moindre hésitation la poignée et entra tout en hurlant le nom de Kevin qui avait un sourire aussi sadique qu'inquiétant. Il vint à sa rencontre pensant sans doute qu'il allait gagner mais voilà, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Il lui avait prit 5 ans de sa vie, 5 ans de bonheur et de liberté alors aujourd'hui, pas question qu'il lui enlève encore quelque chose et certainement pas Damon. Depuis qu'elle était sur cette terre c'était la première fois qu'elle était heureuse et elle n'allait pas renoncer par prétexte que lui ne supportait pas qu'on lui échappe.

**- « KEVIN ! Je suis là ! Où est Damon ? KEVIN ! Je sais que t'es là, je l'ai vue. » **Hurla Léna, folle de rage.

**- « C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, tu es si puissante, si belle et si stupide. **Insistant sur "stupide", changeant ainsi son ton.** Tu es vraiment prête à te jeter dans la gueule du loup juste pour le sauver, lui. » **Déclara Kevin en arrivant près d'elle.

**- « Oui, et tu pourrais le faire toi aussi si t'avais un cœur. » **Le provoqua-t-elle toujours emplie de fureur.

- Rigolant.** « Mais j'en ai un mais tu l'as brisé. » **Dévoilant _presque _un visage triste.** « Je t'aimais mais toi tu n'as pas hésité à me quitter en partant et en fuyant comme une lâche. » **Montrant à présent un regard de haine.

- Rigolant à son tour.** « Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est m'utiliser, te servir de moi à tes fins. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai fuit pour me protéger, pour t'échapper mais maintenant je ne fuis plus, je n'ai plus peur de toi. Tout va se terminer, maintenant. » **Lui exposa-t-elle remontée tout en ne baissant en aucun cas la tête, bien au contraire.

**- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ? » **Voulu-t-il savoir.

**- « Un cœur, une conscience, lui il pense aux autres avant de penser à lui, il se soucie de moi, de ce que je pense, de mes craintes, de mes peurs, il me protège, m'aime, il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour moi, pour son frère, toi non. Il a tout fait pour pourvoir retrouver son frère et je vais m'assurer qu'il le retrouve, sois en sûr. » **Lui dressa Léna en ne s'abaissant pas à ses regards de braises.

**- « Waouh très joli discours et déclaration. » **Se tournant vers un point invisible.** « Qu'en penses-tu Damon ? » **Lui demanda-t-il.

- Regardant à son tour dans la direction.** « Damon ? » **Le chercha Léna.

**- « Oh désolé j'avais oublié. »**

Il agita la main faisant apparaître Damon et le triste état où il se trouvait. Il était cloué sur une chaise, ballonné sûrement avec de la veine de vénus vu comment ça le brûlait mais ne pouvait hurler dût au bandeau sur sa bouche. Il était aussi enchaîné d'acier trempé par de la verveine et des morceaux de bois étaient disposés un peu partout autour de ses jambes mais aussi sur son torse mais sans que ça ne le tue. Non, le but de Kevin était de l'affaiblir, le blesser, le torturer, LA torturer. Mais pendant combien de temps Damon ne risquait-il rien ? Enfin ne risquait-il pas de se trouver avec du bois dans le cœur plutôt. Elle devait agir mais que faire ? Il était trop tôt, Stefan et les autres étaient sûrement encore en train de neutraliser ses acolytes. Elle devait trouver quelque chose, elle devait le distraire mais que faire ? Il souffrait et pourtant il était heureux de la voir, voir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas commis de bêtise mais jusqu'à quand ? Avait-elle un plan ? Où était-elle juste venu comme ça afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Et Stefan ? Allait-il bien ? Kevin admirait le spectacle que lui offrait la peur de Damon mais surtout de celle de Léna et se retourna pour lui refaire face avec son sourire toujours aussi diabolique collé sur le visage s'amusant à la torturer à travers Damon qui souffrait accroissement et qui n'allait probablement pas tarder à tourner de l'œil.

**- « Je l'ai bâillonné. » **Lui dit-il tout sourire or qu'elle pouvait le remarquer.

Toujours en contemplant son œuvre, il leva la main vers Damon faisant ainsi voler le tissu imbibé de verveine de sa bouche qui lui échappa ainsi un hurlement du à la douleur et à la brutalité de son acte.

**- « Aïe ! » **Hurla Damon une fois le tissu envolé.

**- « Oups désolé, ça brûle ? » **Lui demanda-t-il ironiquement, content de la situation.

- Faisant une mine dérouté tout en le regardant et s'avançant de quelques pas.** « Damon... » **Se tournant vers Kevin.** « Pourquoi ? »**

**- « Parce que tu m'appartiens. Mais dis moi comment comptes tu le sauver parce qu'à part te sacrifier en me tuant, tu n'as pas d'autre alternative pour me neutraliser. » **Lui déballa-t-il comme un défi.

**- « Oui c'est vrai et je suis prête à le faire si c'est la seule solution. » **Lui déclara-t-elle folle de rage et prête à tout.

**- « Mais c'est la seule. » **Lui annonça-t-il détaché et sans alternative.

**- « Léna non. » **La supplia Damon.

- Se tournant vers Damon.** « Oh toi la ferme ! » **Lui ordonna-t-il.

**- « Lâches-le ! » **Ordonna Léna.** « Je suis là maintenant et tout va se finir. »**

**- « Oui tout va se finir. » **Arrachant les pieux qui étaient sur les jambes de Damon le faisant hurler de plus belles.** « Oh mes oreilles. » **Regardant Léna avant de se concentrer sur Damon.** « Dis lui adieu Léna. » **Tendant un pieu vers sa poitrine.

**- « Non ! » **Cria Léna.

Léna bouillonnait de plus en plus de colère et ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était impuissante, elle avait peur pour Damon, peur de ce que Kevin pouvait lui faire, elle ne voulait pas mourir mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre Damon et en aucun cas que Kevin gagne. Elle regarda Kevin lever le pieu vers Damon en larmes et en rage, elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle devait agir, tant pis pour les conséquences, tant pis pour le plan, elle ne pouvait le perdre. Elle souleva ainsi sa main vers Kevin le faisant balancer dans les airs où il fut projeter au fond de la pièce. Kevin ne s'attendait probablement pas à recevoir un coup aussi violent et avait du coup du mal à se remettre sur ses pieds. Pendant ce temps, Léna profita de sa détresse pour se hâter vers Damon le libérant aussi prudemment et aussi vite que possible. Elle le regardait compatissant à sa douleur et heureuse de le revoir où malgré sa douleur, Damon lui adressa le même regard et ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur ou mal non, il cachait sûrement ses émotions ou ne voulait pas paraître faible. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, non, il avait juste peur pour Léna, pour Stefan, peur de ne pas les revoir ou peur de les perdre plutôt. Il était aussi très remonté contre Kevin, il n'avait qu'une envie lui arracher le cœur, lui faire subir tout ce qu'il lui avait fait mais également lui faire ressentir toute la peine et la peur qu'il avait fait endurer à Léna mais voilà, il était trop faible et se laissa guider par Léna qui le détacha de sa torpeur et l'entraîna vers elle, le soulevant aussi adroitement que possible, l'aidant à se mettre debout et à sortir, enfin, s'il y arrivait parce que Kevin semblait de nouveau au mieux de sa forme et ne les laisserait pas partir, du moins pas en un seul morceau ni en vie probablement.

**- « Ça va ? » **Demanda Léna en l'aidant à se lever.

**- « Oui si on veut. » **Lui répondit-il en se maintenant sur elle.

**- « Vas-t-en ! » **Lui ordonna-t-elle quand il semblait reprendre son équilibre.

- Se stoppant net face à elle.** « Non pas sans toi. » **Sentant un mal de tête.** « Aïe ! » **

Damon retomba au sol à cause de l'anévrisme que lui provoquait encore Kevin. La douleur était si forte qu'il en saignait du nez devant le regard impuissant de Léna. Kevin lui avait provoqué une douleur vraiment insupportable, bien plus forte qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit depuis qu'il était vampire ou alors c'était à cause de toutes ses douleurs et le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur en vue de tout ce qu'il avait subit. Il n'avait plus sa capacité de la supporter, de se régénérer assez vite, non, il avait besoin de sang pour récupérer il était à bout, au bout du rouleau. Bientôt il ne pourrait même plus marcher, parler ou être conscient. Bientôt il serait tout simplement impossible de maintenir son état et sa conscience. Léna le regarda hurler et tomber et tout en ne le quittant pas elle se retourna pour voir que Kevin le refaisait souffrir et toujours aussi furieuse et emplis de haine envers lui, envers ce qu'il avait fait subir à Damon, à ses amis, à elle, elle se remit sur ses pieds et lui faisant face en ne cachant absolument pas son état d'esprits, elle lui hurla dessus osant même lui ordonner d'arrêter ce qu'il osait faire sur l'amour de sa vie. Mais voilà, Kevin n'allait certainement pas obéir à Léna surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire ou après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là.

**- « Non arrêtes ! »** Exigea-t-elle.

**- « Pas question ! » **Lui dit-il avant de regarder uniquement Damon surentraînant son anévrisme à son plus grand malheur.** Tu vas mourir Damon et après, c'est ton tour Léna. **Lui déclara Kevin fou et bien décidé.

**- « Si tu fais ça, tu nous réuniras encore. » **Lui envoya-t-elle afin de le faire réagir.

- Réfléchissant à ses paroles.** « C'est vrai. » **S'arrêtant tout en la regardant.

Il la regarda réalisant ses paroles, elle avait raison, il ne pouvait les tuer sinon effectivement, il ne ferait que les réunir de nouveau dans l'au delà et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait qu'elle souffre pour l'éternité. Il stoppa alors l'anévrisme de Damon ce qui le soulagea à un point qu'il se laissa tomber au sol perdant même connaissance, Léna s'accroupit pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant et souffla de soulagement quand elle constata que c'était toujours le cas. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit il était toujours là comme quoi il n'était pas un simple vampire, non, il était son vampire.

**- « Alors contente que ton cher et tendre soit en vie. » **Lui annonça Kevin sarcastiquement en la foudroyant.** « Mais toi... » **Levant la main vers elle.

Léna leva la tête vers lui où Kevin ne la regardait pas non, il la foudroya du regard où si ses yeux était des éclairs, elle serait réduit en cendres à l'heure qu'il est. Il la fusillait avec haine, désinvolture, rancune, colère, remontrance, fureur, peine et regrée. Elle le dévisagea droit dans les yeux annonçant le même regard et ne baissant en aucun cas son visage, elle n'avait plus peur, elle ne craignait plus rien le concernant, elle était prête à mourir et c'était ce qui allait se passer. Elle vit sa main vers elle et sans quelle ne puisse le bloquer, il la fit valser un peu plus loin dans la pièce percutant un des mur non stable qui s'écroula sous elle. Elle peina à se relever et Kevin se dirigea vers elle, avec toujours son regard de braise, il s'accroupit à son chevet, lui replaçant ses cheveux comme il faut afin qu'elle puisse bien le voir éteindre son dernier souffle.

**- « Adieu Léna. » **Dit-il simplement en se relevant et pointant sa main vers elle.

**- « Tu vas me tuer aussi facilement. » **Le provoqua-t-elle.** « Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. **» L'intriguant ce qui lui fit baisser sa main attendant la fin de sa phrase.** « Finalement, ça ne valait pas le coup d'avoir fuit tant d'années, d'avoir sacrifié tant de choses pour que ça se finisse aussi facilement. » **

Léna tenta le tout pour le tout, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Après tout, elle n'était pas suicidaire. Alors elle le nargua afin de l'occuper encore un peu plus, du moins pour qu'elle récupère un peu de force pour le propulser loin d'elle, afin que Rebekah et Stefan puissent les sauver, afin que les Bennett et les sorcières disparus se manifestent, afin d'essayer de trouver une parade pour éviter l'inévitable, afin de tout faire pour gagner rien qu'une autre minute sur cette terre. Mais est-ce que ça marcherait assez longtemps pour qu'au moins une de ses suppositions se réalisent ? Sûrement, puisqu'il ne la menaçait plus, juste de son regard si repoussant qu'elle voudrait tant effacer.

**- « Justement, c'est ce qui fera mon bonheur te voir à mes pieds pour l'éternité. » **Lui déclara-t-il ce qui l'étonna.

- Sidérée.** « Quoi ? »**

Il avait lâché sans le vouloir son plan. Enfin bref tant pis, maintenant que c'était dit, il devait rentrer dans les détails. De toute manière, il ne risquait plus rien, plus personne, personne n'empêcherait son sort de se concrétiser à présent, ni même la sauver. Alors il se lança et lui expliqua. Après tout quitte à l'avoir pour l'éternité autant qu'elle sache ce qui l'attend et une souffrance de plus ne pourrait que le satisfaire.

**- « Je vais tuer Damon puis je te transformais en vampire où tu me seras asservie pour l'éternité et là tout ce qui t'inquiéteras, c'est de me faire plaisir et de regretter que les choses ne soit pas allées aussi facilement. » **Lui expliqua Kevin comblé.

- Secouant la tête.** « Non pas ça. » **Comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

**- « Oh, tu vas encore me supplier. » **Soufflant.** « Je croyais que j'étais pathétique pour toi. »**

**- « Mais tu l'es. » **Ne put-elle s'empêcher de confier tout en lui adressant un nouveau regard de haine.

**- « Non ! » **

Damon utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour séparer Léna de Kevin mais il était encore très affaiblit comparé à Kevin et ne fit donc pas le poids où Kevin après l'avoir repoussé sans ménagement lui enfonça le pieu dans le ventre ce qui le fit retomber au sol faisant par la même occasion paniquer d'autant plus Léna alors que Kevin, lui, était content de son état ou plutôt de leurs états, se satisfaisant de leurs souffrances et de leurs peines.

**- « Damon non ! »** Paniqua Léna.

**- « C'est fini ! »** Se ravit Kevin avec son sourire toujours aussi enjoué.

* * *

Alaric et Abby étaient toujours devant la maison des sorciers finissant de les neutraliser ou plutôt de les exterminer, Tristan récitait des incantations afin de les protéger des tentatives des sorciers de les faire souffrir. Ainsi, ils se battaient à la loyale enfin aussi loyale qu'un sorcier pouvait combattre un vampire et un chasseur à la retraite sans sa magie. Le dernier sorcier tomba à terre rejoignant ses frères et Tristan arrêta alors le sort et Alaric se dirigea vers lui où Abby s'y trouvait déjà. En faite, elle y était depuis le début afin de protéger Tristan des attaques de ses soit disant amis qu'il avait trahis pour les aider eux ou plutôt Léna.

**- « Je crois que c'était le dernier. » **Annonça Abby en voyant Alaric se diriger vers eux.

**- « Oui. » **Remarquant un sorcier qui s'était relevé foncer sur Abby.** « Non, attends, derrière toi ! »**

Un sorcier avait effectivement réussit à se relever malgré tous les coups plus ou moins mortels qu'on lui avait déjà provoqué et avait donc profité qu'Abby était de dos et en pleine discussion pour foncer sur elle et l'assouvir d'un coup de poignard qu'elle ne put éviter malgré qu'Alaric l'ait prévenu et en se retournant elle reçut le couteau dans l'épaule ce qui semblait réjouir le sorcier.

**- « Ah ! » **Cria Abby du à la douleur**.**

Abby regarda sa blessure la maintenant par la main le temps que le sorcier lui souriait de sa victoire. Alaric voulut lui venir en aide où elle semblait souffrir même avec ses capacités vampiriques mais elle l'en empêcha en se positionnant devant lui comme un prédateur devant son gibier et avec son regard de braise et ses veines et ses crocs de sortit, elle l'empoigna par le cou avant de lui briser la nuque sans modération.

**- « Espèce de... » **Le foudroyant.** « Prends ça ! » **Lui brisant la nuque.

**- « Ça va ? » **Demanda Alaric en regardant sa blessure.

**- « Oui c'est rien, une égratignure. » **Lui dit-elle en le repoussant.

**- « Parfait. » **Se retournant ensuite vers Tristan.** « Maintenant, annulez le sort de protection. »**

**- « Oui. » **Prononça-t-il sans pour autant le faire.

**- « Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne vous entend pas baragouiner un baratin en latin ou autre. »**

**- « Vous croyez que Léna me pardonnera ? » **Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- « Ça j'en sais rien, vous ne le saurez que lorsque vous la verrait. » **Lui déclara Alaric.

**- « Oui. » **

**- « La formule. » **Insista Alaric avec un regard intense.

**- « Oui pardon. » **

Fermant les yeux se concentrant sur le sort et les éléments oubliant tout ce qu'il l'entourait, il commença ensuite à réciter sa contre-formule de protection où un saut de lumière apparut et se dirigea vers la direction où se trouvaient les autres avant de rouvrir les yeux et de refaire face à la réalité ainsi qu'à ses alliés.

**- « Ça a marché ? » **Voulut s'en assurer Alaric.

**- « Oui. » **Confirma Tristan.

**- « Parfait, allons les rejoindre alors. » **

Alaric Commençait à faire quelques pas avant de se faire arrêter dans sa lancée par Tristan ce qui le surprit sur le coup mais se stoppa tout de même à son avertissement. Il le regarda où Tristan semblait lui être plutôt observateur des alentours. Il sondait chaque recoins, se concentrant et analysant la propriété.

**- « Attendez. » **L'arrêta Tristan.

**- « Quoi ? » **Lui demanda Alaric intrigué tout en se stoppant net et regardant Tristan.

**- « Je sens une présence. » **Lui apprit-il en continuant de sonder les environs.

**- « Quoi ? »**

**- « Derrière vous ! » **Le prévint Tristan.

Alaric eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter l'attaque mais Abby reçut une nouvelle fois un coup d'un sorcier alors qu'elle venait de récupérer du précédant. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus mortel que l'autre et elle sombra quelques minutes plus tard dans l'inconscience où Alaric se précipita vers elle mais il était trop tard, elle était déjà dans les vapes et ne se réveillerait sûrement pas avant un moment.

**- « Ah ! » **Hurla Abby en tombant au sol.

**- « Abby ? » **Alaric se précipita vers elle mais elle perdit connaissance.

Le sorcier à l'origine de l'attaque se dirigea ensuite vers Tristan l'agressant et l'accusant de tous les noms y compris de traître.

**- « Tristan comment t'as pu ? » **Critiqua un sorcier en se dirigeant vers lui.** « Kevin avait confiance en toi. » **Lui balança-t-il.

**- « Non il s'est servi de moi tout comme toi et tous ces pauvres malheureux. » **Montrant les cadavres éparpillés sur l'herbe noircit de sang.

Regardant tout en refoulant ses larmes avant de refaire face à Tristan.** « Comment peux-tu préféré croire ces suceurs de sang que ta propre famille ? » **Refusant de le croire malgré le triste dessin que lui offrait la mort de ses frères.

**- « Quelle famille ? Un tyran qui me menace afin d'avoir ce qu'il veut, une amie que j'ai perdue et trahie et ma sœur qui s'est fait tué par Kevin ! Oui il a tué ma sœur ! Ma sœur ! Juste parce qu'elle lui résistait, tout comme Clara. Tu ne l'as pas oublié hein Clara, la compagne de ton frère. Clara, elle, est morte ! À cause de lui ! Tout ça, c'est Kevin, pas moi, pas Léna, pas ces suceurs de sang, non Kevin et uniquement lui ! **Lui déballa-t-il en rage.

**- Parce qu'elle a aidé Léna à comploter contre lui. **Refusant la réalité.

**- « C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Elle ne complotait pas contre lui, elle l'a aidée à s'enfuir quand elle a sut qui il était. J'ai fermé les yeux trop longtemps, maintenant c'est fini ! En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop tard. Je veux que ma fille soit fière de moi. » **Lui expliqua-il afin de le résonner et de lui faire comprendre les choses.

- Refusant toujours de le croire.** « Fier de toi ? Mais fier de quoi ? Non tu mens ! » **Aveuglé par sa haine.** « Il ne peut pas. Non ! » **

Alaric décida d'intervenir quand il remarqua que Tristan n'arrivait pas à le convaincre et que bientôt il rejoindrait sûrement les autres dans la mort s'il ne faisait pas plus attention. Alors il le rejoignit et avant que ''l'ami'' de Tristan ne finisse sa phrase il lui enfonça son couteau dans le dos lui perforant le cœur où après quelques agonisations mourut.

**- « Ah ! » **Cria le sorcier en recevant le poignard dans son dos.

**- « Non ! **» Désespéra Tristan.

Tristan rattrapa son ami avant qu'il atterrisse par terre où il le posa en douceur sur le sol où il ne put lui dire quoi que se soit, il était déjà mort juste une larme lui perla la joue atterrissant sur celle du défunt. Il se ressaisit au bout de quelques secondes laissant son ami au sol avec le reste de ses frères lâchant ainsi la prise qu'il avait sur lui et se remit ensuite debout tout en refaisant face à Alaric en le défiant du regard remonté de son acte.

**- « Pourquoi ? » **Lui demanda-t-il scandalisé.

**- « Il vous aurait tué sinon. » **Se défendit Alaric en ne déviant pas son regard de lui.

**- « Non je suis sûr que je l'aurais convaincu. » **Ne lâcha pas Tristan.

**- « J'en doute. »**

**- « Pourquoi vous battre avec eux ? » **Demanda Tristan curieux.

- Ne comprenant pas.** « Avec eux ? » **Réalisant.** « Ah vous voulez dire les suceurs de sang comme l'appelle votre ami. » **Valsant vers son ''ami''.** « Maintenant mort. » **Lui refaisant face.

**- « Oui. »**

**- « Parce qu'ils font ce qui est juste. » **Tristan baissa les yeux tout en continuant de l'écouter.** « Ils m'ont sauvé la vie ainsi que ceux que j'aime à de nombreuses reprises, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour protéger leurs proches et pour sauver le monde. » **Lui énonça-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux.** « La question est: est ce que vous pensez la même chose ? » **Lui demanda-t-il, doutant de son camp.

**- « Oui. » **Dit-il en le regardant.** « Je veux juste que Léna me pardonne, que ma sœur soit vengée et que ma fille soit fière de moi. » **Confia-t-il.

**- « Et bien c'est en de bonne voie du moins pour la vengeance, le reste on verra. » **Le rassura Alaric.

Abby reprit connaissance et Alaric se dirigea vers elle, l'aidant à se relever où elle accepta son soutien ce coup-ci.

**- « Abby ? Ça va ? » **Demanda Alaric en l'aidant à se relever.

**- « Oui. » **Lui dit-elle encore endolorie.** « Même si je suis un vampire maintenant, ça fait pas du bien. » **Lui avoua-t-elle.

- Avec un léger rire.** « Je veux bien te croire. Allez allons-y, quittons cet endroit et allons retrouver nos amis. » **Se tournant vers Tristan.** « Vous venez ? » **Lui demanda-t-il afin de voir sa réaction.

**- « Oui je vous suis. » **Dit-il après quelques hésitations.

Une fois Tristan enfin décidé, ils partirent tous les 3 enfin de cet endroit rejoignant leurs amis qui devaient sûrement être toujours dans la maison des esprits et prirent donc la voiture dans cette direction. Ils espéraient aussi que tout le monde aillent bien et que le cas Kevin soit réglé une bonne fois pour toute et à jamais. Mais surtout ils souhaitaient que tout soit rentrer dans l'ordre et qu'ils aient eut autant de chance qu'eux et qu'ainsi Damon soit sauvé et sain et sauf.

* * *

Damon était toujours à terre, inconscient, et Léna aussi se trouvait sur le sol en position demi-couché où elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se mettre debout malgré tous ses efforts, elle retombait à chaque fois. Kevin s'accroupit vers elle avec son sourire et son air satisfait et supérieur qu'elle détestait tant.

**- « C'est fini ! » **Lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle prêt à la traîner vers sa fin.

Alors c'était donc ça la fin ? La peur, le vide, l'incertitude, le doute, la perte, l'indifférence, la douleur, l'amour, le froid, la chaleur. Tout ça me rejoindra-il ou restera-il ici générant ses impressions à mes proches ? Je ne veux pas mourir mais ai-je le choix ? Tout ceci est ma faute, j'ai engendré tout ça, j'ai fait souffrir les seules personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et qui se souciaient de moi, Damon, Clara, ma mère, mon père, Tristan, Kevin. J'entends des voix lointaines mais je ne peux y faire face, je n'entends que le rire nerveux de Kevin qui m'exaspère, la peur de Damon, mon cœur qui bat la chamade s'accrochant à l'espoir de vivre encore rien qu'une minute de plus mais tout n'est qu'illusion. Je vais mourir seule, retrouver ma mère, Clara et tous ceux qui m'aime et j'attendrais Damon à mon tour en espérant qu'il s'en sorte de cette journée comparée à moi. Je ferme les yeux ne voulant pas assister à la suite, ne voulant pas voir le visage impuissant de Damon, la satisfaction dans celui de Kevin, non, je ne veux que me consacrer sur ma mère, sur mon amour pour Damon, sur le pardon, sur tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à arrêter d'avoir peur. Mais comment cela a-t-il commencé ? Comment est-t-il devenu cet être si ignoble ?

* * *

_Flash-back, quelques heures plus tôt,_

_**- « Là tu m'intéresses, t'as un plan, dis nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse. » **Enchaîna Rebekah._

_**- « Très bien alors voilà Stefan, Rebekah, Alaric et vous mes amies sorcières vous allez trouver où ce cache l'armée de Kevin et la neutraliser et moi pendant ce temps j'occupe Kevin, je m'assure que Damon soit toujours vivant, je persuade Kevin que son plan marche alors qu'il ignore qu'au contraire vous allez tout foutre en l'air. » **Leur expliqua Léna en les regardant tous avec intérêt._

_**- « Mais attend tu proposes de te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? C'est de la folie ! Non pas question ! Damon ne voudrait pas ça et s'il survit il m'en voudra. » **La dissuada Stefan s'opposant à son plan suicidaire._

_**- « Stefan a raison. » **Renchérit Rebekah aussi remontée que Stefan.** « Prends au moins quelqu'un avec toi ou alors allez y en sorcières afin de le détruire. Seule, ça te tueras mais à trois et avec les esprits vous y arriverez et nous on s'occupe des autres. » **Proposa-t-elle alors._

_**- « Non seuls vous n'y arriverez pas ils vous tuerons. Vous avez besoin des Bennett pour qu'elles puissent vous créer une protection. »**_

_**- « Quoi ? Une protection ? Contre la sorcellerie ? C'est possible ? » **Demanda Stefan étonné qui se tournant vers Rebekah qui semblait aussi surprise que Stefan alors qu'elle était présente sur terre depuis plus longtemps que lui._

_**- « Oui. » **Fut la seule réponse que Léna articula avant que Sheila ne prenne la parole._

_**- « Mais il faut une très grande force. Force qu'on a pas même en nous liant toutes les deux parce qu'Abby n'est plus sorcière malheureusement. » **Leur apprit Sheila._

_**- « Je sais mais... » **Commença par dire Léna avant de se faire couper par Bonnie._

_**- « Attendez c'est vraiment possible ? On peut faire un mur entre notre magie et les vampires ? » **Demanda Bonnie sidérée par la nouvelle._

_**- « Oui mais c'est un sort très puissant qui demande une grande pratique et grande force. **» Enchaîna Sheila avant de se tourner vers Léna.** « Comment le connais-tu ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle surprise qu'elle le connaisse alors que peu le sait en vue des conséquences._

_**- « Ma mère me l'a apprit qui l'a apprit d'une amie à elle et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a tuée. » **Avoua Léna._

_**- « Je suis désolée pour ta mère mais comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive alors que ta propre mère qui est bien plus puissante que tous mes ancêtres n'y est même pas arrivée? »**_

_**- « Parce que comparé à elle vous ne serez pas seule vous aurez le pouvoir de toute votre lignée en plus de la mienne pour vous aider. » **Leur déballa Léna sérieuse._

_**- « Comment ? » **Ne voulut toujours pas croire Bonnie que se soit possible._

_**- « Grâce à ceci. » **Lui tendant son collier._

_**- « Le pendentif de ta mère ? » **S'étonna Rebekah._

_**- « Oui mais ce n'est pas qu'un pendentif c'est un talisman, un héritage appartenant à ma famille, toutes les Writer l'ont porté. Vous devez aussi en avoir, je me trompe ? »**_

_**- « Grand-mère le collier d'Emily. » **Annonça Bonnie en regardant uniquement sa grand-mère_

_**- « Oui mais il n'a pas été transmit de génération en génération comme ce que dit Léna. »**_

_**- « Mais ça peut marcher. S'il est assez puissant pour contenir l'essence de rien qu'un de vos proche alors oui. » **Les rassura Léna._

_**- « Oui il contenait l'esprit d'Emily la personne la plus puissante de notre lignée. » **Souligna Bonnie_

_**- « Alors il vous aidera à maintenir le sort assez longtemps pour protéger Stefan, Rebekah et Abby de l'attaque des sorciers et ainsi vous protéger en cas de besoin. »**_

_**- « Oui ça peut marcher. »**_

_**- « Je reste persuader que c'est de la folie de te laisser aller seule dans son piège. » **Relança Rebekah septique._

_**- « Je l'occuperais juste assez longtemps pour que vous neutralisiez ses sorciers et découvrez ce qu'il prépare et ensuite vous me rejoindrez pour m'aidez avec les esprits à le détruire. » **Expliqua Rebekah._

_**- « Dis comme ça, ça sonne mieux mais est-ce qu'il te laissera vivre assez longtemps ? Ainsi que Damon ? » **Toujours pas décidé et étant de la même conviction que Rebekah._

_- Les regardant tous insistant plus sur Stefan et Rebekah.** « J'espère et pour ça il n'y qu'un moyen de le savoir. Mais promettez-moi que même s'il m'arrive malheur vous ne reculerez pas, vous ne laisserez pas Kevin gagner et encore moins laissez Damon mourir. Promettez-le moi. S'il vous plaît. » **Avec un regard intense et suppliant._

_**- « Léna non. » **Protesta Rebekah._

_**- « On te le jure. » **Dirent-ils tous sauf Stefan et Rebekah ce que Léna remarqua._

_- Se tournant vers Stefan. « **Stefan. »**_

_**- « Tu jures que ça marchera. » **Insista-t-il voulant être sûr de sa décision et de son plan._

_**- « Je ferais tout pour. » **_

_**- « Alors, c'est d'accord. **Rebekah le regarda incrédule mais Stefan n'en prit pas compte et continua.** J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que si une personne peut s'en sortir et sauver tout le monde c'est toi. Damon n'est pas tombé amoureux de toi juste parce que t'as de beaux yeux. **Lui déclara-t-il du fond du cœur._

_**- « Merci. » **Lui sourit-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de se tourner ensuite vers Rebekah.** « Rebekah. »**_

_**- « Non. » **Refusa-t-elle en fuyant son regard._

_**- « Rebekah. » **Insista-t-elle en la forçant à la regarder._

_**- « Bon d'accord, je te jure de tout faire pour que tu respectes ce plan. » **Acquiesça-t-elle finalement en roulant des yeux et tournant sa phrase à sa faveur._

_**- « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » **Sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers tous.** « Merci. » **Bloquant son regard vers Stefan et Rebekah.** « Je vous aime tant. »**_

_**- « Nous aussi on t'aime. » **Stefan et Rebekah l'enlacèrent avant de partir rejoindre les autres et de partir ensuite._

* * *

_Retour présent, maison des esprits,_

Léna attendait toujours son heure qui ne venait pas et entendit un bruit, une voix hurler au loin, c'était Stefan ! Il venait l'aider. Ils avaient réussis et maintenant ils venaient à leur rescousse, elle savait que ça marcherait. Léna rouvrit les yeux le sourire aux lèvres et aperçut Stefan se jeter droit sur Kevin qui ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait.

**- « Non ! »**

Stefan arriva bousculant Kevin loin de Léna le faisant heurter le mur d'en face. Avec la surprise il n'eut pas le temps de l'intercepter et il n'avait donc pas put empêcher son geste et la dureté de son acte et s'écrasa alors contre le mur comme Léna, il y a quelques minutes. Stefan aida Léna à se relever et elle le remercia. Rebekah aida Damon qui reprit connaissance, Léna et Stefan voulurent les rejoindre mais fut intercepter par Kevin qui immobilisa Stefan par un anévrisme. Léna voulut l'arrêter mais elle glissa sur le sol se retrouvant de nouveau en mauvaise posture. Rebekah prit alors la relève mais étant un vampire aussi elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'elle hurla à son tour.

**- « Vous pensiez quoi, hein ?! Que vous m'arrêteriez, moi ?! Le sorcier le plus puissant de cette terre. Franchement je vous croyais plus malin. Vous êtes que des vampires vous ne faites pas le poids ! » **Les menaça avec ironie Kevin en rigolant de les voir souffrir.

**- « Non laisses-les ! » **Arriva Damon en se dirigeant vers lui.** « Tu en as après moi, non eux. » **S'interposa-t-il malgré ses vertiges et son mal aise.

**- « C'est vrai. Tu as raison, toi le voleur de copine, ton heure est venu. Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi maintenant ! Ni toi, ni Léna et encore moins ton frère et son originelle de copine. C'est terminée ! »**

Rebekah regarda Léna qui se releva prête à faire ce qu'il fallait pour sauver Damon où en positionnant son regard vers Rebekah, elle lui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation ou plutôt pour lui confirmer que tout était prêt.

- Se dirigeant vers lui.** « Oh non ça ne fait que commencer au contraire. » **Kevin se retourna vers elle incrédule.** « À vous ! » **Cria Léna au travers de la pièce.

Ni Kevin et encore moins Damon ne comprirent à qui elle faisait allusion jusqu'à ce que Bonnie et sa grand-mère arrivèrent en marmonnant une incantation.

**- « Mais que se passe-t-il ? » **

Kevin ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et arrêta du coup sur la stupeur le sort qu'il avait provoqué sur Stefan et Rebekah qui purent ainsi récupérer et se remettre sur leurs pieds se précipitant vers Damon qui commençait à ne plus résister à toutes ses souffrances et douleurs qui l'ensevelissaient à petits feux. Stefan le maintenait et Rebekah tenta de lui donnait de son sang pour l'aider un peu. Le sang des originels étaient bien plus efficace que ceux des vampires traditionnelles. Oh bien sûr son sang était moins fort que celui de Klaus mais il était tout de même puissant. Ils invoquaient une extrême résistance à tous ceux qui le buvait et même quelque fois cela provoquait une sorte d'aphrodisiaque à la personne qui le buvait si cette personne ressentait un sentiment fort bien évident pour l'originel en question, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Damon heureusement pour Stefan mais cela semblait tout de même l'aider un petit peu puisqu'il reprenait entièrement conscience et ses forces commençait à revenir enfin du moins assez pour le maintenir debout. Rebekah lâcha alors sa prise avant de se retrouver elle aussi fébrile. Damon reprenait ses esprits pendant que les sorcières pratiquèrent la destruction de Kevin.

**- « Tu savais que des sorcières avaient péris ici ? Et qu'elles avaient le pouvoir de te tuer ? » **L'intimida Léna en rejoignant les Bennett qui s'arrêtèrent prenant la main de Léna afin de compléter le cercle.

**- « Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas possible ! J'ai pris des précautions ! » **Les avertissent Kevin ne voulant pas croire à sa fin.

**- « Oui tu en avais mais ton cher associé s'est rangé de notre côté et a stoppé le sort, comme quoi la menace et la peur n'est pas toujours suffisant. » **Lui apprit Bonnie.

**- « NON ! Non pas avant que... » **

Une idée lui traversa et avant que nul ne s'y attende il prit le pieu qui était restait dans sa main et fonça ainsi sur Damon afin de finir ce qu'il avait commencer et donc de le tuer mais Stefan l'arrêta avant qu'il ait put réussit à arriver jusqu'à Damon et le balança au travers de la pièce atterrissant aux pieds de Léna qui souriait de sa détresse à son tour avant de s'accroupir vers lui.

**- « C'est fini ! » **Lui déclara Léna.

**- « Mais comment ? » **S'étonna-t-il.

**- « Grâce à mes amis. » **Lui dit-elle en se redressant et reprenant la main de Bonnie.

**- « Non je t'en prie. » **La supplia-t-il en lui prenant le pied, ne voulant pas mourir.

- Reculant son pied afin de le faire lâcher sa prise.** « Oh mais voyons, c'est pas toi qui disait que supplier, c'était pour les faibles. » **Lui balança-t-elle.

**- « Léna pas ça, je ferai ce que tu veux. »**

**- « Tu en as assez fait. » **L'arrêta-t-elle.

Elles récitèrent une incantation suivis d'une énorme rafale de vent qui engloutissait toute la maison faisant ainsi apparaître les esprits des sorcières dans leur sort où au bout de quelques minutes à peine Kevin sentit son pouls s'emballer à tel point qu'il le maintenait fortement contre sa poitrine comme pour essayer de le calmer ou pour empêcher qu'il n'y sorte. Puis son corps se mit à s'embraser où son regard ne dévia pas de Léna malgré la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir il n'arrêtait pas de crier _''je t'en prie Léna...''_ mais le sort continua pourtant et Kevin fut emporté par les flammes et disparut à jamais. Puis la rafale de vent s'arrêta refaisant le calme dans la maison. Damon qui avait enfin reprit entièrement conscience se dirigea vers elle où Léna combla les pas vers lui le serrant fort contre elle. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre, si peur de tout perdre, il était sa vie, sans lui elle n'était plus rien, elle n'était rien. Damon la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant lui faire mal ou l'empêcher de respirer parce que même si il avait perdu beaucoup de forces, il pouvait encore très bien la tuer s'il ne se contrôlait pas mais il ne voulait pas, bien sûr que non il ne le ferait jamais, surtout pas après tout ça. À présent il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle, il savait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre qu'il ne voulait plus que ce genre de chose arrive, non, il ne le supporterait pas et malgré qu'il soit vraiment à bout de force, il pourrait rester là dans ses bras pendant des heures tellement qu'il était heureux de pouvoir la ressentir, la serrer dans ses bras, la voir, la contempler, l'aimer, être avec elle. Elle était son univers, sa vie.

**- « Que s'est-il passé ? » **Demanda Damon en se détachant de Léna à regrée..

**- « C'est fini Damon, il nous ennuiera plus. Il est mort. » **Lui sourit-elle avant de se replonger dans ses bras.

**- « Ah ben tant mieux je commençais à en avoir marre de son baratin. » **Lui dit-il à travers ses bras dont il resserra l'étreinte.

- Rigolant.** « Et si on rentrait ? » **Proposa Léna en quittant les bras de Damon et regardant tout le monde.

**- « Oh que oui, une bonne dose de sommeil s'impose. » **Déclara Rebekah à bout.

**- « Une semaine je dirais même. » **Renchérit Stefan en serrant Rebekah contre lui avant de se diriger vers Damon.** « Ça va toi ? » **Lui demanda-t-il même si ça se voyait que non

**- « Oui je récupère mais une fois nourrit j'irai encore mieux. » **Lui répondit-il tout de même afin de le rassurer tout en posant une main sur son bras.

**- « Bon ben alors allons nous en. » **Suggéra Léna avant de se tourner vers le vide.** « Merci. » **

Elle s'était adressée aux esprits qui lui répondirent par une rafale de vent puis se tournant vers Sheila et Bonnie.

**- « Merci, merci infiniment pour votre aide. » **Annonça Léna en posant sa main sur le bras de Sheila et de Bonnie.

**- « Oh c'est normal. C'est fini, tu es libre, c'est l'essentiel. » **Lui déclara Sheila avec le sourire.

**- « Oui et c'est grâce à vous. » **Se tournant vers tous.** « À vous tous. Merci. »**

**- « Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour notre Léna. » **Dit Rebekah avant de l'enlacer.

Ils sortirent enfin de cette maison des plus étouffante et terrifiante et Abby et Alaric les retrouvèrent arrivant eux aussi à ce moment là devant la maison et n'attendant pas plus pour les rejoindre et être sûr que tout allait bien.

**- « Ça y est ? » **Demanda Alaric en se précipitant vers eux.

**- « Oui ce coup-ci ça y est c'est fini pour de bon. » **Déclara Bonnie.

**- « Tant mieux parce que ces sorciers quelle plaie. » **Se plaignit Abby.

**- « Ah ça. » **Souffla Alaric avant de se tourner vers Damon.** « Ça va Damon ? » **Lui demanda-t-il en le voyant maintenu sur l'épaule de Léna ainsi qu'aidé de Stefan.

**- « Oui enfin exténué mais je récupère lentement. » **Se tournant vers Léna.** « On rentre maintenant ? »**

**- « Oui on rentre. » **Sourit-elle.

**- « Je te raccompagne Alaric ? Jérémy et Jenna doivent s'inquiéter. » **Proposa Stefan en lâchant Damon qui s'appuya sur le rebord du chemin.

**- « Je veux bien. »**

**- « Merci Ric. » **Dit Damon à moitié K.O.

**- « Oh je t'en prie c'est normal juste retour des choses. J'allais pas laisser mon témoin mourir tout de même. » **Le vanna Alaric avec le sourire tout en ayant l'air sérieux.

**- « C'est sûr. » **Rentrant dans le jeu.

**- « On se retrouve à la maison. » **Dit Stefan à Damon.

**- « Très bien. » **Acquiesça-t-il.

**- « Moi je retourne à Whitmore. » **Enchaîna Bonnie faisant tourner l'attention sur elle.** « Une journée manquée c'est largement suffisant et pour qui en plus, pour Damon. » **Faisant la grimace en se tournant brièvement vers lui ce qui fit rire tout le monde y comprit Damon. « **Et en plus je dois trouver une excuse valable à sortir à Elena. Bon je vous appelle. » **Les saluant.

**- « OK. »**

**- « Merci, sincèrement. **L'arrêta Léna.** Je sais que toi et Damon vous n'êtes pas en bon rapport mais tu l'as quand même fait. Je n'y serais pas arriver sans vous. **Regardant toutes les Bennett.** Merci. **La remercia-t-elle avec le sourire.

**- Oh je t'en prie c'est pas pour lui que je l'ai fait mais pour les miens. **Précisa Bonnie.

**- Merci quand même. **Lui dit Stefan.

**- Salut. **Avec un sourire à Stefan avant de partir.

**- Salut. **Lui répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Tristan sortit enfin de sa cachette et osa se montrer en particulier à Léna qui s'apprêtait à reprendre Damon dans ses bras pour l'aider à monter dans la voiture et partir. Mais en le voyant, elle s'arrêta sous l'étonnement de Damon qui ne comprit pas. Elle se figea à sa vue et ne put articuler que le nom de l'homme qu'elle pensait être son ami il y-a 5 ans de ça et qui l'avait trahit pour répondre aux exigences de Kevin. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Le frapper ? Lui sauter au cou ? Elle opta pour le laisser venir à elle et attendre ses explications.

**- « Tristan ? » **Se surprit Léna sans pour autant s'empêcher de se ravir de le voir.

**- « Oui Léna c'est moi. » **Lui annonça-t-il timidement tout en continuant sa course vers elle.** « Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as subit. J'aurai du me battre contre lui moi aussi. » **Baissant la tête, n'osant la regarder dans les yeux.** « Pardonnes-moi. »**

**- « Oh Tristan. » **Le prenant dans ses bras avant de lui refaire face.** « Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tout va bien, tu as juste tout fait pour protéger ta famille, ce que je comprends. »**

- Ému.** « Si seulement Clara était encore là, elle serait fière. » **Lui déclara-t-il avec sourire.

**- « Oui et maintenant elle peut enfin reposer en paix. »**

**- « Oui. » **Se tournant vers les autres qui l'attendait puis repositionnant son regard vers Tristan et en l'entraînant vers elle.** « Allez viens, on rentre. »**

**- « Euh c'est à dire que...» **Commença-t-il avant de se couper.

**- « T'inquiètes, tu appellera ta femme au manoir, en attendant je crois qu'on mérite tous du repos. » **Lui indiqua-t-elle.

**- « Oui allez rentrons je tiens plus moi. » **Intervint Damon en marchant très peu confiant et rattrapé par Léna qui l'aida à finir sa route vers la voiture.

**- « Oui allons-y. » **Renchérit Rebekah avec sourire retrouvant l'étreinte de Stefan qui lui posa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Bonnie quitta la propriété et rejoignit la compagnie de bus où elle pouvait ainsi rejoindre Whitmore avant la nuit réfléchissant à ce qu'elle dirait à Elena une fois là-bas. Sheila et Abby repartirent à leur domicile tout comme Damon et Léna qui tenaient à peine debout suite à leurs péripéties et leurs douleurs des plus évidentes et qui étaient accompagnés de Tristan. Stefan, lui, raccompagna Alaric chez lui où sa famille fut soulagé de le voir sain et sauve, puis Stefan rejoignit ensuite Rebekah au manoir où eux aussi s'accordèrent une semaine de repos.

* * *

_Voilà la fin du calvaire de Léna et de son passé. C'est reposant pour moi aussi qui ait prit pas mal de temps à pouvoir tout décrire et mettre tout ça en œuvre afin que se soit parfait. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de mon point de vue Léna ? C'était la première fois que j'en faisait un, ça vous a plu ? Ou vous préférez comme avant et ainsi une narration externe ? Bon sinon vous en pensez quoi en gros ? Bien ? Passable ? Peu mieux faire ? Il était long, je sais, mais je ne voulais pas encore faire une suite, je voulais en finir. Et le petit flash-back vous a plu ? Il ne devait pas en avoir à l'origine et puis je me suis dit au fond pourquoi pas. Vous trouvez que je l'ai bien collé ? Pile au moment où tout semblait perdu. Avez-vous eu un doute de la suite des événements un moment ou un autre ? Soyez sincère... J'attends vos avis avec la plus grande impatiente. Bisous à tous...  
_


End file.
